Du Fond de Mon Armure
by ZiaGranger
Summary: UA. De ce monde plongé dans l'ombre, naîtra l'élu des Dieux. Miange, midémon, il apportera à la race qu'il servira règne et pouvoir. Il aura les cheveux sombres comme la mort, mais ses yeux brilleront de lumière. Reprise du Soda Noir
1. Chapter 1

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, je reprends là une fic du Soda Noir, et pour ceux qui l'attendait, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt. J'ai laissé le premier chapitre tel qu'il était et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour écrire les autres chapitres. Je n'ai peut être pas le talent du Soda Noir mais j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Donnez moi votre avis grâce aux reviews ou vous pouvez m'écrire sur ma boite. Voilà, bonne lecture!

Zia Granger

Du Fond de Mon Armure

Prologue

Trois silhouettes sombres se glissèrent dans la rue silencieuse. Le ciel était à l'orage et la pluie commença bientôt à tomber, glacé et tranchante. L'un des intrus murmura quelques mots et un dôme de lumière verte se forma rapidement autour d'eux, empêchant la pluie de les toucher. Ils continuèrent leur marche dans un silence de mort.

La nuit était froide, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Lorsqu'ils passèrent sous un lampadaire, n'importe qui ayant regardé par la fenêtre au moment même se serait sûrement mis à trembler d'épouvante. Accoutrés de capes noires qui flottaient derrière eux alors qu'ils marchaient, leurs visages étaient d'un blanc sans vie. Quand on s'approchait d'eux et qu'on regardait dans leurs yeux, on ne voyait aucune émotion. Leurs yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit, sans couleur, sans pupille, vides... Le plus effrayant étaient sans doute les grandes ailes noires dont chacun était pourvu et qui semblaient n'être que des ombres derrière eux.

Les trois démons quittèrent à ce moment la route pour s'engager dans l'allée d'une maison. Elle était parfaitement identique à toutes celles qu'ils avaient vues dans la rue et même dans les autres rues avoisinantes, mais celle-là était toute particulière, car à l'intérieur se trouvait ce que les trois démons recherchaient.

Sans peur ni hésitation, l'un d'eux posa la paume de sa main droite contre la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement mais sans bruit. Ils entrèrent d'un pas décidé et, toujours dans un silence presque suspect, commencèrent à fouiller les lieux. L'un monta à l'étage du dessus, ses pieds touchant à peine les marches de l'escalier et sa cape glissant derrière lui; le deuxième inspecta la cuisine et le salon, imprégnant dans sa mémoire chaque petit détail; et le troisième descendit au sous-sol où régnait une atmosphère presque effrayante. Il aurait sûrement eu peur... si il avait été humain.

Le démon du deuxième étage se retrouva vite dans un couloir étroit où se trouvaient cinq portes identiques. Il les ouvrit toutes, l'une après l'autre. La première était vide, il ne s'y trouvait qu'un grand lit inoccupé; la deuxième était rempli de jouets, mais tout aussi déserte que la première. Dans la troisième chambre était un grand lit occupé par deux personnes: un gros homme et une femme squelettique. Le démon s'en désintéressa bien vite... Le maître leur avait ordonné de s'en tenir uniquement à leur mission, sauf si la situation dégénérait et tout allait comme prévu... Jusqu'à maintenant.

Le démon continua ses recherches. La quatrième pièce était une salle de bain bien ordinaire, alors l'intrus se dirigea vers la dernière chambre. Il en ouvrit la porte pour voir un berceau au milieu de la pièce. Croyant enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'approcha doucement et se pencha au-dessus du berceau qui contenait un bébé. Il tendit les bras pour le prendre, mais au moment même où il allait le toucher, il sentit bien vite qu'il avait fait une erreur. Le bébé, qui était très gras et avait une épaisse chevelure blonde, ne pouvait tout simplement pas être l'enfant qu'il était venu chercher. Le démon recula d'un pas, mais il était trop tard... il l'avait vu.

Comme il s'y attendait, le bébé le regarda de ses petits yeux bleus et son visage se gonfla. Il allait pousser un hurlement lorsque le démon leva lentement une main. Le gros bébé se figea, ses yeux devinrent un instant aussi sombres que ceux de l'homme devant lui, puis comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se rendormit.

Le démon ne fit aucune réaction quelconque. Il se contenta de revenir sur ses pas et de sortir de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Silencieusement, il redescendit l'escalier pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Le deuxième démon, même en ayant cherché de fond en comble, n'avait rien trouvé non plus, ni dans la cuisine, ni au salon. Il se dirigeait dans le hall lorsqu'il rencontra le troisième qui remontait du sous-sol. Ce dernier secoua la tête et ils retournèrent ensemble dans l'entrée, où le premier démon les attendait.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant, sans dire un mot, leurs visages sans expressions. Leurs lèvres ne bougeaient pas, mais ils arrivaient tout de même à communiquer entre eux, mentalement. Ils se posaient tous la même question: Où pouvait-il bien être? Le premier démon, qui semblait être le chef du groupe, trouva vite la réponse: une toute petite porte qui se trouvait juste à côté d'eux... Un placard.

Les deux démons s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le chef qui, comme il l'avait fait avec la porte d'entrée, appliqua la paume de sa main sur celle du placard.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et le démon entra, suivit de près par les deux autres. A l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre et même si ils y étaient habitués, le chef démon tira sur une petite corde qui tombait devant ses yeux et une lumière vive illumina la pièce étroite. Les deux autres démons poussèrent des grognements de douleur, mais le chef ne bougeait pas... Il regardait l'enfant en silence.

C'était bien lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute...

Le bébé le regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et lorsque le démon s'approcha pour glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure noire du petit garçon, celui-ci lui sourit... si c'était possible pour un bébé de cet âge. Il fallait que ce soit lui, autrement, il aurait eu peur. Le démon souleva doucement l'enfant qu'il prit dans ses bras. Le petit se laissa faire et se serra contre lui, jouant innocemment avec un bouton de sa cape. Le démon se retourna, tira à nouveau sur la petite corde et sortit du placard, le bébé dans les bras.

Les deux autres restèrent immobiles en voyant l'enfant et tendirent la main pour le toucher mais ils s'en dissuadèrent lorsque le chef tourna vers eux son regard sans vie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte en silence, mais au moment même où ils allaient sortir, le chef s'immobilisa...

Il se retourna doucement, tendit le bébé au démon qui se tenait derrière lui et monta l'escalier à nouveau.

Il entra dans la troisième chambre et s'approcha silencieusement des deux personnes qui dormaient dans le grand lit. Il tendit les bras et mit ses deux mains sur leurs poitrines, aux endroits même où se trouvait le coeur. D'un même mouvement, l'homme et la femme ouvrirent grands leurs yeux et le regardèrent, la terreur imprégnée dans leurs yeux. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de hurler, il se passa une chose qui sembla presque irréelle.

Leurs corps se mirent à vieillir à une vitesse incroyable pendant qu'ils poussaient des gémissements de douleur. Le processus continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient réduits à l'été d'une mince couche de chaire sur des os maigres. Presque tous leurs cheveux étaient tombés et ceux qui restaient encore étaient d'un gris sale et mort, il en était de même pour leurs dents. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de douleur et de peur. Ils étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Si il avait eu des sentiments, le démon aurait sourit, mais il se contenta de sortir de la pièce, comme si tout était normal.

Il pénétra alors dans la dernière pièce et se dirigea vers le berceau du gros bébé. Il le toucha, comme il avait fait pour les autres et la même chose se produit: le bébé fut réduit à l'état d'os et de chair.

Quelques instants plus tard, les trois démons marchaient dans la rue, revenant sur leurs pas. Leur mission était accomplie, ils avaient trouvé l'enfant élu avant le clan ennemi. Il leur apporterait la victoire.

Arrivés au bout de la rue, les trois démons et leur nouvelle acquisition disparurent en un éclair vert qui fit briller la plaque de Privet Drive. Plus jamais on ne revit l'enfant dans le monde des humains...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Conseil et décisions

-Relève-toi, fit d'une voix froide la silhouette noire.

Le jeune homme, bien que complètement épuisé, trouva la force de se relever.

-Si tu crois pouvoir devenir fort en tombant à la moindre épreuve tu te trompe, repris la voix avec dureté.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent de frustration mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un sort volait déjà vers lui. N'ayant, ni la force, ni le temps de l'esquiver, il jeta un sortilège vers son agresseur en y mettant toute sa volonté. Pendant un instant, les deux sorts, qui c'étaient rencontré à mi-chemin, se tinrent tête, mais le second fini par disparaître laissant le champ libre au premier qui cingla de plein fouet le jeune homme qui tituba, essaya de se rattraper au mur mais fini par tomber à genoux. La silhouette sombre se rapprocha du garçon et lui fit lever la tête pour qu'il le regarde dans ses yeux noirs, morts.

-Un démon ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement, lui siffla t-il, tu doit encore faire beaucoup d'efforts, cependant, tu peut y arriver si tu persévère.

Un autre démon rentra alors dans la pièce où s'entraîner le jeune sorcier et son maître.

-Chef, dit-il d'une voix grave et basse, le conseil s'est réuni et vous attend.

-J'arrive, fit la silhouette en laissant tomber l'humain.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de franchir la porte, il claqua des doigts et le garçon disparut pour réapparaître dans une chambre sombre à l'étage supérieur.

-Il faut l'envoyer à l'école de magie.

La voix du vieux démon claqua comme un fouet et les démons qui se disputaient se turent un instant. On ne pouvait pas contre dire l'Ancien, le démon le plus vieux et le plus savant, sans arguments.

Le chef se leva et prit la parole:

-Si nous l'y envoyons, son autre partie risque de prendre le dessus.

-C'est un risque à prendre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est le seul à pouvoir terrasser nos adversaires. De plus, un jour ou l'autre, il devra faire face à sa moitié ange, il vaut mieux qu'il la combatte maintenant, argumenta l'Ancien.

-Il est toujours moins fort que moi, fit remarquer le chef.

-Foutaise, tu l'empêches juste de faire ses preuves et tout le monde ici sait pourquoi, répliqua avec force le vieux démon.

Un lourd silence se fit entendre après cette phrase pleine de sous entendus. Tout les démons savaient depuis longtemps que leur chef avait peur du jeune humain et qu'il faisait tout pour l'empêché d'avancer car il redouté qu'il lui prenne sa place en temps que meneur.

-Si cette école de magie lui donne le semblant de liberté qu'il lui faut, il avancera vite et deviendra l'être le plus puissant de ce monde. Nous, les démons, pourrons alors régner sans partage sur le monde.

Le chef resta quelques minutes en silence et fini par répondre.

-Bien, il ira à Poudlard, mais à la condition qu'il soit surveillé de près et qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse il revienne ici. Et bien sur, qu'il s'entraîne tout les jours sans relâche et qu'il revienne dès qu'il ait fini sa formation. C'est toi, Sethot, qui l'annoncera à Harry, annonça t'il en s'adressant à l'Ancien. Le conseil est levé.

Tout les démons se levèrent d'un même mouvement et, après une brève révérence, sortirent de la salle en parlant à mi-voix.

Le vieux démon s'approcha du jeune homme qui dormait sur un livre d'une dimension impressionnante intitulé: "La magie noire et ses dérivées".

Étant démon depuis toujours, Sethot n'avait jamais eu aucun sentiment, cependant, son statut lui permettait de sentir les sentiments des humains et Harry, bien que mi-ange, mi-démon, possédait tout au fond de lui une partie bien souvent oublié des anges et des démons, une partie humaine, ce qui le mettait du moins pour l'instant au dessus des conflits démons - anges. Il n'entrerait dans ces rivalités, qu'en acceptant le statut de démon, c'est-à-dire, en jurant fidélité à leur chef (qui était pour l'instant Sethan) et en buvant à la source des ténèbres qui lui retirerait tout sentiment et autres qui le rattachait aux anges et aux humains et qui lui donnerait à jamais les pouvoirs démoniaque.

La source des ténèbres était l'opposé de la fontaine de vie qui retirait toutes impuretés et donné leurs pouvoirs aux anges. Cette fontaine avait bien souvent fait rêver les Hommes et avait donné lieu à bien des légendes tel que le mythe de la fontaine de jouvence.

Dans tout les cas, le vieux démon avait bien souvent sentit le désespoir, désappointement et déstabilisement du jeune sorcier. Et il savait que si il avait pu ressentir quelque chose, c'était de la peine face à cet enfant qui était à la fois seul et perdu dans ce monde où seul le plus fort régnait. Sethot s'approcha sans bruits d'Harry et le secoua avec douceur. Le garçon se redressa d'un coup pour faire face à l'Ancien. Celui-ci lui accorda un demi-sourire se qui était particulièrement rare chez les êtres démoniaques.

-J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, annonça l'Ancien, tu va rentrer à Poudlard le mois prochain.

-Poudlard? demanda le jeune homme avec ignorance.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai tu ne sait pas ce que c'est.

Pendant un instant le démon resta silencieux, puis il repris la parole:

-C'est l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputé d'Angleterre.

-Jamais je n'irais dans une école, se récria Harry.

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dira de faire. Tu verra, cette académie est l'endroit rêver pour s'entraîner.

-Avec plein d'enfants qui batifole autour de moi? Je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer.

-Ton père y est allé et y a fait beaucoup de progrès.

-émamèrosi? murmura t-il très vite.

-Comment?

-Et ma mère aussi? demanda t-il plus distinctement.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas demander quoique se soit par rapport à sa mère. C'était interdit. Elle avait été un futur ange et en avait même eu déjà certains pouvoirs, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il sache. Mais à sa grande surprise, Sethot ne le punit pas. Il lui répondit.

-En effet, c'est là bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

-J'irais, répondit alors le jeune homme avant de reprendre son livre.

Le démon sorti de la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme deviendrait le plus grand sorcier, ange et démon de ce siècle. Et même si tous les être diaboliques et angéliques essaieraient de l'en empêcher, il vengerait ces parents de Voldemort.

_Alors, ça vous a plût? Je veux votre avis alors reviews please!_

_Zia Granger_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjours à tous! Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je vous promet (!) de vous en mettre un plus long assez vite. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez surtout pas mettre plein de reviews, je les attends avec impatience._

_Plein de bisous à mes lecteurs et lectrices._

_ZiaGranger._

Chapitre 2: Poudlard

Harry regarda la locomotive avec aversion. Alors c'était dans _ça_ qu'il devait monter pour rejoindre Poudlard? Il regarda autour de lui. Comme il l'avait prévu, des centaines d'enfants bruyants chahutaient autour de lui. Il leur lança un regard méprisant avant de se tourner vers l'Ancien qui l'avait accompagné. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, les sorciers les évitaient avec soin. Sans doute à cause de l'_aura_ menaçante que dégageait Sethot. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit signe d'encouragement avant de disparaître dans un bouquet de flammes noires sous les regards horrifiés des sorciers adultes présents. D'un geste de la main, Harry fit s'envoler sa valise qui le suivit jusqu'à un compartiment vide. D'un autre geste, il fit jeter sa malle dans un filet à bagages et s'assit avec désinvolture. En deux mois, il avait tout appris sur le monde des sorciers. D'après Sethot, le mage noir Voldemort (qui avait tué ses parents) avait repris le pouvoir depuis environ trois ans grâce à un ancien procédé de magie noir. Harry était également allé au Chemin de Traverse où il avait acheté ses affaires d'école (oh dieu, qu'il détestait ce mot!) et avait également fait la rencontre de quelques sorciers peu futés qui en avaient largement pris pour leur grade. Sethot lui avait expliqué que démons et anges se mêlaient peu souvent des affaires humaines et que Harry devrait se soumettre à la règle lorsqu'il serait démon. Le train s'ébranla et parti. Harry, qui pensait pouvoir être seul tout le long du voyage, fut agacé en voyant un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond et à la peau très blanche entrer suivit de deux armoires à glace. Il entama la conversation d'une voix traînante

-Salut, je m'appelle Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Voici Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Et toi tu t'appelles Harry Potter, c'est ça?

L'interpellé fit petit signe de tête pour montrer que oui.

-J'ai dix-sept ans. Et toi?

-Comme toi, fit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu portes le nom de Malfoy que tu es autorisé à me déranger, alors sors de mon compartiment. Tout de suite.

Le blondinet allait répliquer, mais il sembla se rappeler quelque chose et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et de tourner les talons suivit de ses gorilles.

-On se reverra, dit-il avant de sortir.

Harry prit un livre au hasard dans son sac et commençait à le lire, lorsqu'une fille brune, suivit de deux garçons (un grand roux et un brun joufflu), rentrèrent à leur tour.

-Salut, s'exclama la fille, puis elle dit sans s'arrêter pour respirer, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, voici Ron Weasley (le roux fit un signe de la tête) et Neville Londubat (le second garçon lui sourit). Nous sommes en septième année et je suis préfète en chef (elle montra une insigne épinglé sur son uniforme). Tu dois être le nouveau, le professeur McGonagall nous a dit que tu venais de Californie. D'une institution nommée Night Ice dans les chaînes des Cascades.

-Tu es LE Harry Potter? la coupa soudain Weasley.

Son amie lui donna un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle allait reprendre son monologue lorsque Harry les poussa tout les trois dehors sans ménagement et claqua la porte derrière lui sous le regard d'excuse de Londubat, courroucé de Weasley (qui grogna quelque chose comme «on ne se demande même pas dans quelle maison il va aller») et accusateur de Granger.

Pendant tout le reste du voyage il ne fut plus dérangé sauf par la marchande du train à qui il acheta toutes sortes de friandises qu'il dévora goulûment, heureux de ne plus être obligé de manger la bouilli brunâtre (qui avait le goût qu'Harry aurait donné au jus de chaussette mélangé à du poisson pas très frais, de la menthe et des pelure d'orange) que lui préparé les démons pour seul pitance et qui le dégoûtait profondément (surtout lorsqu'il savait que les démons, qui n'éprouvaient plus le besoin de se nourrir, n'en mangeaient jamais). Harry monta dans une barque avec les premières années à la suite d'un demi-géant nommé Hagrid d'après les dires d'Asura, l'un de ses professeurs dans le monde souterrain. Le voyage sur le lac se fit sans problèmes à part qu'un jeune garçon, un peu trop bavard au goût de Harry, fit un vol plané pour atterrir en plein milieu de l'étendu d'eau sous le regard satisfait du futur démon. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le décor était magnifique mais Harry ne montra rien de son émerveillement. Un vieil homme a la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune fit un petit discours qui annonçait son arrivée dans l'école et son entrée en septième année. Le choixpeau entama sa chanson (que Harry n'écouta pas) et la répartition commença:

-Bilius Opal

-Serpentard

-Cymiala Cilia

-Gryffondor

-Délibus Ted

-Serdaigle

-Dolia Eliza

-Serdaigle

Il ne fit plus attention à la répartition jusqu'à ce que son nom résonne dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt plus un bruit ne se fit. Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret d'un démarche sûre en ignorant les regards tournés vers lui. Il s'assit et le choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux.

-Je t' attendais plus tôt M. Potter, fit il. Je vois en vous du courage, des qualités intellectuels incontestables, certes, mais qui ne sont pas vos plus grandes capacités. Je vois en vous de l'ambition, beaucoup d'ambition. De la ruse également. Et bien d'autres qualités appréciées par Serpentard. Sans aucun doute, tu ferais des merveilles dans sa maison mais... serait-ce le meilleur des choix? Enfin, étant donné que tu n'y voit aucune objection, je vais t'envoyé à… SERPENTARD.

Le dernier mot raisonna dans toute la salle. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table sous les applaudissements nourris des élèves y étant assis. Malfoy lui dégagea une place à coté de lui mais il préféra aller s'asseoir à une place libre près d'une cinquième année qui lui adressa un sourire, mais, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas engager la conversation, continua sa discussion avec une autre fille. Il ne prêta pas plus attention au discours du directeur qu'aux autres élèves mais fit honneur au repas. A la fin de celui-ci, il suivit la préfète de septième année mais Malfoy le rattrapa et l'emmena à l'écart sous son regard énervé.

-Je sais qui tu es et d'où tu viens Potter, fit Malfoy, si tu voulais tu pourrais rejoindre le maître. Pas en temps que serviteur, non, mais en temps qu'associé. Et puis pendant cette année nous pourrions (tout les deux) faire régner Serpentard. Si tu te joins à moi, tout le monde se pliera devant nous.

-C'est une idée assez alléchante, j'en conviens. Mais, ai-je vraiment envie de partager le pouvoir avec toi? Hum, je pense que je vais réfléchir.

-Je te préviens Potter, je ne te ferais pas mes propositions deux fois.

-Oh que si, répliqua Harry en s'en allant, tu me les feras autant de fois que tu en aura l'occasion, car (de un) tu sais qu'_il_ ne te le pardonnerais pas si je refusais et (de deux) tu sais aussi bien que moi que, tout seul, tu n'arrivera à faire plier aucun Gryffondor. Je ne te dis pas bonsoir.

Derrière lui Drago Malfoy serra les dents. Comment avait il compris tout ça? pensa-t-il avec rancœur.

Harry arriva enfin à son dortoir. Il se coucha après s'être déshabillé. Demain, commençaient les cours, et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: Premiers cours

Harry s'assit à la table de Serpentard. Il y avait peu d'élèves étant donné l'heure matinale à laquelle il s'était levé. En effet, il était 6 heures alors que les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8 heures trente, cependant, il voulait s'entraîner avant d'aller en cours. Il prit un copieux petit- déjeuner et monta visiter les étages supérieures. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il trouva une salle vide et commença à jeter divers sorts sans baguette. Après deux heures d'entraînement intensif, il descendit prendre une douche dans la douche adjacent son dortoir et se dirigea directement à son premier cour qui se trouvait être un double cours de potions. Cours qui était en commun avec les Gryffondors. Il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé en avance. Plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà devant la porte bien que le cours ne commençait que dix minutes après. Harry jeta son sac contre le mur et s'y appuya nonchalamment. Le professeur (un certain Rogue) arriva quelques minutes plus tard et fit rentrer les élèves qui s'installèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux.

-Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une potion des plus difficiles. La potion d'Hermès. Potion tellement compliquée que, la moitié de cette classe étant à un tel sous-niveau, elle ne sera même pas même pas à la moitié de la préparation qu'elle aura déjà abandonné. En effet à la moindre erreur, il sera impossible de se rattraper et elle devient un poison extrêmement violent si vous vous trompez, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Qui peut me dire, quels sont les effets de cette potion?

Il ignora délibérément Granger qui levait le bras à s'en décrocher l'épaule et se tourna vers Harry.

-Alors M. Potter. Vous êtes nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas? Mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir étudié dans une autre école les effets de cette potion. Alors, j'attends une réponse.

-Cette potion, à condition d'être bien préparée, fait pousser des ailes dans le dos de celui qui la boit. Ailes qui peuvent, bien entendu, servir à voler.

Rogue eu un rictus apparemment mécontent de la réussite de son élève.

-Pendant trois semaines nous étudierons cette potion dans les moindres détails et sa préparation nous prendra environs trois mois. Bien, veuillez ouvrir votre livre à la page 6 de «Potions magiques et leurs effets» et lisez tout le chapitre en prenant des notes.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Mr Longdubat, vous aurez une retenue pour avoir parlé pendant un moment inopportun et vous aussi M. Weasley pour lui avoir répondu. Se soir, huit heures dans le cachot douze et dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, dit-il faisant rire les Serpentards tandis que les Gryffondors baissaient la tête d'un air résigné.

Harry leva un sourcil. Rogue avait un penchant tout à fait avoué pour les Serpentards étant donné que Malfoy murmurait depuis le début du cours et qu'il n'avait pas eu de punition. Harry sentait également que son professeur le détestait au plus haut point mais il en ignorait les raisons. Il se promit d'éclaircir ce point avant de se replonger dans ce livre totalement insipide qui parlait de choses qu'il connaissait déjà depuis des années. La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours et, après une courte récréation, il se dirigea vers la salle d'enchantements.

Le professeur Flitwick était un homme très petit d'un âge avancé, ce qui n'entamait en rien son ton gai et son air toujours réjoui, avec un rien d'espièglerie et de légèreté. Harry aurait certainement dû le détester dès le premier coup d'œil (un être respirant la vie et la joie n'étant pas la meilleure compagnie pour un démon) mais il aimait bien le petit professeur car celui-ci l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise et était vraiment sympathique avec lui alors qu'Harry ne cessait de l'envoyer sur les roses aussi bien par des vannes que physiquement. De plus le sortilège qu'ils étudiaient ce jour là était particulièrement intéressant. Le sort servait à analyser sa puissance et son flux magique.

-Comme vous le savez tous, de la magie coule en vous et personne ne peut l'empêcher. C'est se qui permet de vous appeler sorcier. Ce flux est indispensable pour quiconque l'ayant eu dans les veines. Si un sorcier venait un jour à perdre ses pouvoirs, la mort lui serait assurée. Nous sommes là aujourd'hui pour que vous appreniez à trouver ce flux en vous. C'est un exercice très difficile et seules les personnes les plus puissantes pourrons le trouver avant Noël. Lorsque vous le jetterez, vous pourrez concentrer votre flux magique à l'endroit souhaité. Ce cours sera poursuivi parallèlement pendant vos cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Des questions? Bien, commençons alors. Pour avoir si une aura est puissante, allez à la page 22 de votre livre.

Le cours se passa très bien. Le cours suivant était Botanique avec Poufsouffle. Harry n'étant pas particulièrement passionné par la flore magique (en particulier celle de l'Antarctique) s'ennuya ferme pendant l'heure et se trouva bien mieux lorsqu'il sortit de la serre où il faisait très froid. En effet, la chaleur n'était pas la meilleur des températures pour les «arachnaées à feuilles blanches», sortes de grosses fleures qui ressemblaient à des araignées avec des longues tiges et avec des feuilles qui, une fois broyées et mélangées avec de la poussière d'écailles de serpent à sonnettes et du sang de crabe de feu, avaient vraisemblablement le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quelle brûlure. À peine Harry avait il fait un pas dehors de la serre, qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un. Il allait crier sur la personne qui avait eu le malheur de lui foncer dedans mais il se rendit compte que c'était le jeune garçon joufflu rencontré dans le train. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait de l'amitié à son égard.

-Désolé, fit Neville apparemment gêné de lui avoir foncé dedans.

Harry haussa les épaules. Neville sembla hésiter un moment et finit par se lancer :

-Je ne pense pas que tu en ais grand besoin, mais si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter un peu le château, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

Harry acquiesça et Neville lui sourit comme s' il se sentait tout d'un coup beaucoup mieux.

-Bon ben, à plus, ajouta-t-il avant de rentrer dans la serre alors que tous les autres élèves en étaient déjà sortis.

Harry repris le chemin de la Grande Salle. Chaque fois que des élèves le croisaient, ils se retournaient et chuchotaient derrière son dos. Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentards à la même place que la veille.

-Salut, fit la fille à coté de qui il s'était assis le premier soir.

-S'lut.

-Hier, on n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.

Harry répondit par un grognement mais, bien loin de se décourager, la jeune fille commença les présentations. Elle s'appelait Alicia Willis. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle était en cinquième année, comme son amie, Jane Matria. Harry écouta avec attention son monologue. Oui, un vrai monologue! Elle parlait beaucoup. Une vraie pie. Mais il se sentait bien avec elle et Jane. Cette dernière ne parlait pas beaucoup non plus. Alicia parlait pour eux trois. Elle parlait, parlait. Parlait de tout et de rien. De sa vie au Texas et de son déménagement alors qu'elle avait huit ans. Sa tristesse de quitter ses amis et ses cousins qui restaient y vivre. Elle parla de sa famille :ses sœurs Cassandra et Cassie qui avait dix ans et qui étaient de vraies pestes mais qu'elle aimait tout de même, sa petite sœur Lesli qui n'avait que quatre ans. Un vrai petit ange d'après ses dires ; Lundja, sa mère, aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose ; Hans, son père, qui racontait toujours des blagues nulles mais qui faisait rire tout le monde avec son gros rire. Elle lui parla aussi de Griselda, sa grand-mère qu'elle détestait, avec son rire gras, sa peau qui paraissait huilée, son sourire mielleux, ses petits yeux mesquins, ses os qui craquaient à chacun de ses mouvements. Harry se surpris à aimer ces bavardages. Oui. Il l'aimait bien, elle et ses bavardages, elle et ses gestes brusques qui auraient pu éborgner plus d'une personne si Jane ne l'avait pas arrêtée à temps. Et Jane aussi il l'aimait bien. Il l'appréciait pour son sourire très doux, son rire cristallin, ses gestes lents et précautionneux, comme si à chacun d'eux elle recueillait un petit oiseau tombé du nid …Et pour la première fois de sa vie il compris ce que signifiait le mot «amitié». Il n'aurait pas dû les aimer, pensa-t-il sur le chemin qui menait vers la salle d'Histoire de la magie mais oublia vite cette pensée déplaisante car il ne voulait pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à avoir des sentiments. Le cours d'Histoire n'était suivit que par cinq élèves (Jenny Santrous et Laura Ivning, deux Poufsouffle, Franck Lans, un Serdaigle, Granger et lui). Néanmoins les cours étaient assez intéressants, la voix du professeur était monocorde mais les cours en eux-même (si on se donnait la peine d'écouter) traitaient de sujets captivants. Le cours de Métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigle se déroula de la manière suivante. Ils passèrent l'heure à étudier les Animagus. Le sujet du cour était _en-soi_ intéressant, mais Harry n'apprécia guère le professeur McGonagall qui s'obstina pendant tout le cours à ne faire que de la théorie, ce qui n'était guère intéressant pour Harry qui ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer sous le regard outré des Serdaigle et les rires des Serpentard. Ce à quoi elle répondit que s'il n'était pas d'accord avec sa façon d'enseigner il n'avait qu'à sortir de sa classe et que, puisqu'il n'en avait pas le droit, l'affaire était close. Elle lui avait également collé une heure de retenue le soir-même. Harry avait alors haussé les épaules l'air de dire «si tu crois que ça me fait quelque chose» et n'avait plus rien fait durant tout le reste du cours. Le dernier cours de la journée se trouvait être le cours de Runes. Le Professeur, Matthias Wagner, avait environ la cinquantaine. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux gris métallique. Il avait une voix forte ce qui contrastait avec sa petite taille. Pour ce premier cours, il fit simplement réviser les bases au treize élèves qui avaient réussi cette Buse. À la fin du cours, Harry se rendit aussitôt à la bibliothèque où il se dépêcha, de faire ses devoirs. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il commença une recherche sur différents moyens offensifs auxquels il n'aurait pas pensé, mais il fut coupé par Malfoy qui s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors, Potter. Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition?

-Hum, oui.

-Alors, tu acceptes?

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Pour la première proposition, je refuse (Malfoy ouvrit des yeux mi-effrayé, mi-effarés). Quant à la deuxième…j'accepte mais à trois conditions: premièrement, j'ai les amis que je veux et à la moindre remarque, tu pourras dire adieu au pouvoir sur les élèves ; deuxièmement, c'est moi qui dicte mes actes et si jamais tu oses me dire de faire quoique ce soit, c'est à ta vie que tu peux dire adieu. Et enfin, dernièrement, si jamais je te dis de faire quelque chose, tu le fais sans discuter (ne t'inquiète pas, si tu es à la hauteur, je te traiterai à ta juste valeur). Tu es d'accord?

Drago sembla avoir du mal à accepter la chose mais dit:

-Ai-je le choix? demanda t-il.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi me le demandes-tu?

-Pour savourer ma victoire, dit Harry avec un sourire vainqueur.

-Bien, alors je suppose que maintenant nous pouvons faire croire à tous que nous sommes amis.

-Nous pourrions le devenir si tu es à la hauteur, assura Harry en se levant pour aller à sa retenue. Tu pourras devenir mon ami, mais n'oublie jamais que pour Voldemort (Malfoy frissonna) tu ne seras toujours qu'un pion sur l'immense échiquier de la bataille du pouvoir. Souviens- t-en quand il te faudra choisir entre lui et moi.

Et il le laissa là, plongé dans ses pensées.

Harry s'assit à côté d'Alicia.

-Il paraît que tu as fait des tiennes en Métamorphose, dit elle mi-souriante, mi-réprobatrice.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules en prenant «Sorts et contre sorts» qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque.

-Allez raconte, implora Jane.

-Vous n'avez qu'à aller le demander à Malfoy, grogna Harry.

Bien qu'il fut totalement plongé dans sa lecture, le regard dégoûté que s'échangèrent Alicia et Jane ne lui échappa pas.

-Quoi? soupira Harry.

-Môsieur le _Prince_ des Serpentard n'aurait jamais le temps ou l'imbécillité de parler à de simples et quelconques sujets, qui plus est des Sangs-non-purs qui ne sont même pas riches et dont les parents tournent le dos au _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, répondit Alicia d'un ton grinçant.

Harry la regarda par-dessus son livre, l'air surpris.

-Laisse tomber, tu comprendras bientôt, soupira Jane lasse, en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Les jours suivants, Harry compris ce que voulait dire ses nouvelles amies. Au contraire de ce que pensaient les autres maison (ou du moins de ce que voulaient faire croire les Serpentards), leur maison n'était pas unie. La maison Serpentard était séparée en deux parties. La plus grande était composée des «fervents» aux idées de Voldemort. La seconde, beaucoup plus petite, était constituée de ceux qui se rebellaient contre cette autorité quelque peu incontournable dans cette maison. Les différents partis ne se menaient pas une guerre de front mais se faisaient des coups bas. «Pourquoi vous ne l'avez jamais fait remarquer aux élèves des autre maisons ?» avait demandé Harry un soir où Jane avait retrouvé des limaces carnivores dans son lit. «Et notre honneur alors? As-tu oublié l'orgueil démesuré des Serpentards? Et puis, ça ne regarde que les Serpentards : les autres maisons n'ont pas à savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Même Rogue n'a jamais rien remarqué. Et puis, d'un coté nous sommes unis puisque nous sommes tous d'accord avec le fait que les Gryffondor sont des tapettes, les Serdaigle des grosses têtes et les Pouffsoufle des cancres. Et nous sommes tous d'accord que Serpentard doit gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons et celle de Quidditch.» avait répliqué Alicia avant d'aller jeter de la poudre boutonneuse («superbe invention des jumeaux Weasley» avait ajouté Alicia en lui montrant) sur les lits des personnes soupçonnés d'avoir commis l'acte contre Jane.

Harry voulait que personne ne sache qu'il avait refusé la main que lui tendait Voldemort. Pas parce qu'il avait peur des autres élèves, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que l'ambiance qui régnait ne l'empêche d'approfondir ses entraînement car il n'oubliait pas que c'était pour ça qu'il était ici. Cependant, les autres élèves essayaient de lui forcer la main pour qu'il choisisse au plus vite son camp. Il était donc allé voir Malfoy pour qu'il fasse cesser les élèves de «son» groupe. A la suite de sa discussion, plus aucun Serpentard ne vint l'embêter et lorsque quelques-uns s'y aventuraient, ils avaient droit à quelques sorts de son propre cru.

Depuis la discussion à la bibliothèque le blondinet et le brun s'étaient à peine parlés. Ce qui n'avait pas gêné le moins du monde Harry qui se contentait de suivre les cours et de s'entraîner en secret. Un soir qu'il était seul dans la salle commune, il fit le point. Voilà trois semaines qu'il était là et les démons ne l'avaient pas contacté. Les cours étaient de plus en plus intéressants. En potion, ils allaient passer à la pratique. En sortilège, même pas un quart des élèves n'arrivaient à maîtriser le sort Apparo magicaflux (les premiers avaient été Granger et lui) et le professeur Flitwick avait annoncé qu'il allait bientôt apprendre à se servir de leur flux et de leur aura comme d'une arme. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Force du Mal n'était pas apparue et pour l'instant, aucun cours n'avait était mis en place, ce qui enchantait certains élèves, inquiétait d'autres et intriguait les derniers. Alors qu'Harry se levait pour aller dormir, Malfoy, qui venait de le rejoindre la salle commune, s'arrêta devant lui :

-Salut Potter, dit-il, gêné.

Un ange passa pendant lequel Malfoy regarda partout sauf vers Harry qui attendait que le blond se décide à lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui annoncer.

-Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ou bien tu es venu pour faire le poteau devant moi? demanda Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter devant le mutisme du Serpentard.

-Tu…on ne devait pas prendre les rênes de Poudlard? demanda le blond soudain.

-Tu ne semblais pas disposé à faire quoi que ce soit avec moi.

-C'est toi qui ne me parlais pas, répliqua Drago.

-Parce que tu croyais que j'allais faire un pas vers toi?

Le blond sembla passablement surpris et énervé par cette réponse.

-Puisque tu le veux tant, fit-il en montant dans mon dortoir, on se retrouve demain à huit heure dix devant le porte de la Grande Salle. Je ne souffrirais aucun retard.»

Harry s'effondra par terre, complètement épuisé. Il venait de passer trois heures à s'entraîner sans relâche sur une attaque de démon. Il était assez content car il réussissait à présent à la contrôler totalement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait une demi heure pour se préparer avant d'aller déjeuner. Il sortit une petite fiole de son sac à dos et la bu goulûment. La potion de régénérescence fit aussitôt son effet. Les plus petites estafilades se refermèrent et il retrouva une grande partie de son énergie. Il se leva sans difficulté, ignorant les quelques brûlures et coupures restantes. Il jeta son sac sur son dos et sortit de la salle de classe qui était maintenant _très_ délabré. Il descendit dans son dortoir au pas de course et prit un rapide douche froide. Il mit vite des vêtements propres et descendit dans la salle commune. Malfoy attendait sagement devant la porte. Ils se firent un signe de tête et rejoignirent la Grande Salle sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle à manger, tous les élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Depuis le début de l'année, personne ne les avait jamais vu ensemble. Harry s'assit et Malfoy prit place à sa gauche. Ils avaient à peine entamé leur petit déjeuner que Alicia et Jane entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'assirent à la droite du brun en jetant un regard haineux à Malfoy qui le leur rendit. Mais personnes ne dit mot.

-Nous avons une bonne nouvelle, annonça Dumbledore en se levant. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal peut assurer ses cours dès aujourd'hui.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Malfoy qui haussa les épaules et mordit à pleines dents dans un croissant.

Harry et Drago arrivèrent devant la porte de la Salle de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal où attendaient déjà Granger, Londubat et Weasley. Granger lança un regard de mépris aux deux Serpentards mais ne dit rien, ce fut Malfoy qui entreprit la joute verbale.

-Harry, je te présente la belette, le fils des mongols et la Sang de Bourbe.

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à son ami qui était devenu particulièrement pâle. Ron, lui se mit à trembler de fureur. Neville se contenta de regarder le blond avec des yeux vides. Weasley allait jeter un sort sur Malfoy, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et, quelques secondes plus tard, Drago se trouvait projeté par terre par une magnifique gifle de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec des yeux implacables. Ce fut ce moment là qu'Harry choisit pour entrer en scène. Il leva la main vers Hermione et murmura un sort. Elle se trouva projeté jusqu'au fond du couloir et Harry aida Malfoy à se relever tandis que Neville et Ron levaient leur baguette.

-Vous voulez vraiment jouer à ça? interrogea Harry d'une voix inquiétante.

-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur résidu de serpent écervelé, répliqua Ron.

Neville releva Hermione.

-Il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs ou dans tout autre partie du château sans un adulte qualifié, règle 26 alinéa 82 du règlement intérieur, récita Hermione en baissant les baguettes de ces amis.

-Je vois que vous connaissez bien le règlement, miss Granger je suppose.

Les cinq élèves se retournèrent vers une haute silhouette adossée au mur. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en catogan et ses yeux semblaient noirs. Il portait des bottes de cuir noir, une cape de la même couleur, et, ce qui était étonnant pour un professeur de Poudlard, un pantalon et une chemise (noirs également)de moldu. Il les regardait avec un petit sourire. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire. Cet homme était sûr de lui. Trop sur de lui.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda t'il d'un voix sèche.

-M. Potter sans aucun doute, fit l'homme. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Tayson Turner.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant du regard, mais ils furent obligés d'arrêter lorsque les autres élèves arrivèrent. Le nouveau professeur les fit entrer sans rien ajouter.

-Je suis Tayson Turner. Votre nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal comme vous devez vous en doutez. Bien, commençons le cours. Comme vous avez déjà dû le voir avec votre professeur de Sortilèges, nous allons étudier votre aura et votre flux magique. Je vais d'abord vous apprendre à voir votre _aura_. C'est un exercice très simple car votre aura est une partie intégrante de vous et je pense que les trois quarts d'entre vous sauront à peu près le faire avant la fin du cours. Vous allez vous concentrer sur votre magie. Levez vous, ordonna-t-il.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, étonnés. D'un geste, le professeur colla les tables et les chaises contre le mur afin de laisser un grand espace vide.

-Asseyez-vous par terre.

Certains bronchèrent un peu avançant que si il y avait des chaise c'était pas pour décorer mais tout le monde fini par s'asseoir.

-Concentrez vous. Faites comme si il n'y avait plus rien autour de vous. Vous êtes seul. Le silence. Laissez vous porter la quiétude de ce silence.

Il se tut. Un silence complet se fit dans la pièce. Pas un silence assourdissant, désagréable, vide ou un silence lourd comme on entend parfois. Non. C'était un silence de paix…de calme. Un calme infini. Harry sentit petit à petit des fourmis dans son corps. Contrairement à d'habitude, c'était une sensation agréable. Il sentit parfaitement sa magie. Tout à coup il se senti bien comme rarement auparavant. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit en harmonie parfaite avec lui-même. Il fit tout de même attention à ne pas montrer toute son aura pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Petit à petit, il ouvrit les yeux. Son aura était un mélange de noir, de blanc et d'un vert émeraude. Le même vert qui illuminait ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. Apparemment il était le seul à avoir réussi l'exercice. Il allait se concentrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange se passait autour de Granger. L'air semblait s'agiter très vite, puis, il se figea et, doucement, comme pour ne pas la bousculer, il prit une teinte bleu ciel qui se zébra de bleu-gris puis de bleu nuit. Comme les siennes, ses couleurs continuaient de bouger constamment. Elles se mélangeaient, se séparaient, se croisaient et se décroisaient. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Ils avaient prit une étrange teinte indigo. Il tourna les yeux vers son professeur, qui les regardait, lui et Granger, avec un visage impassible mais une sorte d'étonnement semblait le secouer.

A la fin du cours beaucoup de personnes parvenaient à faire apparaître leur_ aura_, mais c'était pour la plupart une aura assez balbutiante qui clignotait comme les guirlandes des sapins de Noël ou qui avait d'autres anomalies.


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de m'envoyer une reviews. Merci! Merci! Merci! Je vous laisse à mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, plein de gros bisous à tous._

Chapitre 4: Étrange…

-Bon, je rejoins, July, elle m'attend dans une chambre à part au cinquième étage, fit Drago, ne m'attend pas avant demain matin et peut être même demain après midi, je lui ai promis de l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Cindy? demanda Harry qui était tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes par-dessus le bras.

-C'est qui déjà celle là? interrogea Malfoy avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-Et d'où elle vient cette «July»?

-C'est une quatrième année de Serdaigle. Une vraie beauté, je te jure. Elle pourrait se présenter à Miss Angleterre, elle aurait des chances de gagner. Si tu veut je te la prêterait.

-Non merci, sans façon. Les parties de jambes en l'air, très peu pour moi.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu devrais essayer une fois ou deux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit non, dois-je te rappeler ce que je t'ai dit au début de l'année ou tu t'en souviens tout seul?

-D'accord, d'accord, c'était juste pour que tu te détendes un peu.

Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait être immature! Voilà deux semaines qu'ils traînaient ensemble et ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et étaient à présent craints par toute l'école. Sauf bien sur par Granger, Weasley et Londubat ce qui enrageait particulièrement Drago qui avait doublé les coups bas et les insultes contre eux qui leur répondaient en faisant de même.

-Ça tombe bien, je comptais m'entraîner un peu ce soir.

Malfoy, qui allait sortir du dortoir, s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers son ami.

-Pourquoi tu t'entraînes autant? Tu vas finir par être épuisé! Ça peut devenir dangereux tu sais.

-Incroyable! Le grand Drago Malfoy s'inquiète pour une autre personne que son ego! Il faut l'écrire dans les registres des Malfoy, ironisa Harry.

-Je ne rigole pas Potter, dit Drago, inquiet.

C'était devenu un automatisme de s'appeler par son nom de famille lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ça leur permettait de laisser une certaine distance entre eux car ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait le droit d'avoir un _véritable _ami. C'était aussi une façon de se montrer leur respect mutuel.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'étais là, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des trous de mémoire.

-Demain, c'est la première sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année, je t'y emmène. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Harry eu l'ombre d'un sourire, heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu à lui.

-Je croyais que tu devais y aller avec ta nouvelle conquête.

-C'est pas grave, elle comprendra. Et puis on s'en fout de son avis, répliqua Drago, plein de bons sens. Bon, j'y vais. Je sais qu'il faut savoir se faire attendre, mais là, elle risque de me faire une crise de jalousie tout à fait injustifiée, du moins pour aujourd'hui. À, au fait, si tu veut prendre un bain au calme va dans celle des préfets le mot de passe est «feuille rousse», tu sais où c'est.

Il sortit de la pièce. Harry posa sa revu sur une table basse à coté de son fauteuil et se leva.

Il mit les affaires dont il avait besoin dans un sac à dos et jeta celui-ci sur son épaule. Il descendit dans la salle commune. En y passant, il vit Jane et Alicia entrain de discuter près de la cheminée. Il s'approcha d'elles.

-Salut Harry, fit Alicia lorsqu'elle le vit, comment tu vas?

-Salut les filles, je vais bien et vous?

-À part que Alicia s'est prit deux heures deux colle par McGo'? Ça va, répondit Jane.

-Bon, j'y vais. A plus.

Harry sortit et se dirigea vers la salle qu'il utilisait à présent tous les jours. Il y avait d'ailleurs fait quelques changements pour des besoins personnels et la fermait systématiquement à clé grâce à une incantation démoniaque. Il y rentra, ferma la porte à clé et posa son sac contre le mur. Après quelques étirements il commença. Tout d'abord, il s'entraîna à jeter des sorts d'attaque sans baguette. Il arrivait à présent à jeter presque tous les sorts d'attaque mais la précision restait encore à voire pour certains. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le sort du bouclier et la théorie des sorts de défenses avec baguette n'avait presque plus de secrets pour lui. Il avançait beaucoup plus vite depuis qu'il était à la surface. Peu à peu, il commençait à prendre conscience de sa puissance et en avait un peu peur. Parfois, il semblait que sa soif de pouvoir prenait emprise sur lui et il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il n'en avait bien entendu pas parlé à Drago. Il savait qu'à tout moment Voldemort pourrait lui demandait de l'espionner et que Drago, qui s'y sentirait obligé, devrait le faire. Et puis, il savait que Malfoy s'inquièterait et il n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie parce qu'il savait que ce n'était ni grave ni important et aussi, un peu, parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se préoccupait de lui et il se sentait bizarre à cette idée. Après quatre heures d'entraînement intensif, il s'assit à même le sol et se laissa aller à montrer son aura entièrement comme il le faisait après chaque entraînement depuis que Turner leurs avait appris. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme car il sentait qu'il cachait des choses, mais il était indéniable que c'était un très bon prof. Tiens, il avait d'ailleurs pensait faire…Harry ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un livre avec une couverture rouge sang et dont les pages était entièrement blanches. Il ouvrit un pot à encre et y trempa sa plume. Sur la première page, il griffonna: Tayson Turner. Il attendit quelques instants et soudain, à la suite du nom inscrit de sa main, une main invisible écrit un paragraphe qu'il s'empressa de lire.

«Tayson Turner: humain né à Londres entre les années 1970 et 1975. Parents inconnus. Disparut deux ans après sa naissance et réapparut il y a six ans, est intégré aux langues de plombs. Quatre ans plus tard disparaît à nouveau et réparait il y a environ un mois. Enseigne aujourd'hui à l'école Poudlard en temps que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.»

Ce livre était un «cadeau» des démons juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard. On y inscrivait le nom de la personne dont on voulait avoir des renseignements et on recevait aussitôt ce qu'on voulait sur cette personne. Harry referma le livre, déçut de ne pas avoir appris beaucoup plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Il s'étira et se leva. Il remit les affaires qu'il avait sortit dans son sac et sortit. Il avait bien besoin d'un douche songea t'il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain des préfets, croisant les doigts pour qu'il n'y est personne. Il prit un bain qu'il fit durer le plus longtemps possible tellement il était bien dans cette eau bien chaude et délicatement parfumé. Il s'y endormit au bout de quelques minutes. Il ne se réveilla que passé onze heures et sortit de l'eau presque froide en pestant contre lui-même sachant que les préfets et les préfets en chefs étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive. Non pas qu'il tenait à respecter le règlement dont il se foutait royalement, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en allant à une retenue alors qu'il pourrait s'entraîner. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. À peine avait il fait quelques mètres qu'il tomba sur Granger. C'était bien sa veine! Il y avait en tout vingt quatre préfets et il devait tomber sur la seule qui ne le craignait pas le moins du monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Potter? demanda t'elle apparemment agacé de tomber sur un gêneur qui venait perturber son tour de garde quotidien.

-Et bien, vois tu Granger, commença Harry qui voulait en profiter au maximum pour la mettre mal à l'aise et pour l'énervé. Je me suis perdu.

-Mais oui bien sur, ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es ici et tu ne t'étais jamais perdu et, comme par hasard, aujourd'hui, tu t'es égaré. Tu me prends pour une idiote?

-Tu as parfaitement comprit, répliqua Harry avec un sourire mielleux.

Elle eut un rictus de mépris.

-Rentre à ta salle commune Potter sinon je me verrais obligé d'enlever d'autres points que les dix que je viens de retirer à ta maison.

-Mais je te l'ai dit _Hermione_, je ne trouve plus mon chemin, expliqua t'il avec un regard qu'il voulait suppliant et agréable en appuyant bien sur son prénom. Toi qui connaît tous les chemins de ce magnifique château, tu pourrait peut être m'y mener.

-Potter arrête de faire l'idiot, tu l'es déjà assez sans en rajouter. Rentre à ton dortoir et fout moi la paix.

-Mais voyons Granger, c'est ton devoir de préfète de ramener à leur dortoir tous les _pauvres_ et _petits_ élèves égarés.

-Potter tu es tout sauf pauvre et petit. Et n'essaye pas de me faire un salle coup ou tu pourrais le regretter.

-Granger, je n'oserais _jamais_ te faire du mal! Allons Granger, ne trouverai tu pas regrettable que ton statut de préfète te soit retiré?

-Très bien, je t'emmène, mais au moindre mouvement suspect, tu pourrais bien te retrouver dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Harry haussa les épaules. Ils entamèrent leur marche vers les cachots. Petit à petit, Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Ils finirent par ce trouver collés.

-Potter, éloigne toi. grogna t'elle.

-Mais, répliqua t'il, j'ai peur quand tu n'est pas près de moi.

La Gryffondor soupira.

-Potter, si tu ne t'éloignes pas dans les trois secondes qui suivent, on risque de te retrouver mort demain matin dans l'un des placards de ce couloir.

-Serait-ce des menaces de mort?

-A toi de voir mais je crains que si tu ne t'exécute pas ce que j'ai prédit risque de se passer. Un.

-Tu n'oserais pas?

-Deux, continua t'elle en levant sa baguette.

-Très bien, je m'éloigne. fit Harry faussement terrorisé en s'écartant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au mur.

-Bon Granger, j'aurais adoré t'invité à venir te réchauffer avec moi, mais demain je me lève tôt et je n'ai pas envie d'être fatigué. Une prochaine fois, peut être.

-Potter, tu ferais bien de redescendre, ne serait ce que quelques secondes, sur terre car tu dis choses de plus en plus absurde.

-Alors tu n'avais pas du tout envie que je t'invite à réchauffer mon lit?

-Même dans tes plus beau rêve je ne le voudrais jamais.

-Tu as la prétention de dire que tu es dans mes rêves?

-Bonne nuit Potter, répliqua Hermione en s'en allant.

-Essaye de fuir ton amour pour moi, fit Harry, il te rattraperas avant même que tu ai eu le temps de lui dire adieu.

-Mon amour pour toi est aussi authentique qu'un ronflacks cornu. C'est-à-dire inexistant, répliqua Hermione avant de tourner dans un autre couloir.

Harry leva un sourcil. Il avait particulièrement aimé cette petite joute verbale. D'habitude, c'était Malfoy qui se battait contre elle, mais il allait finalement peut être le faire lui aussi. Il entrât dans la salle commune. Oui, il allait la provoquer ce serait certainement un exercice follement amusant.

-Debout là-dedans, s'exclama Harry en balançant un coussin à la figure de Drago.

-Potter, tu vas sortir de cette chambre immédiatement, hurla Malfoy.

-Keskya? balbutia une jolie brune à coté de lui en émergeant des couvertures tout en se frottant les yeux.

-Tant qu'à prendre une Serdaigle, t'aurais pu en prendre une intelligente, remarqua Harry presque surpris d'autant de stupidité.

-Elle est intelligente, mais elle fatigué, répliqua Drago pour défendre sa petite amie du jour.

-Je suis là, rappela la Serdaigle, boudeuse.

-Mais oui ma chérie, on t'oublis pas, puis il rajouta à voix basse, vu le nombre de fois où tu l'ouvre… Laisse moi le temps de m'habiller Potter et on va à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu avait dit que tu irais avec moi, protesta July.

-Et bien je l'avais promis a Potter avant alors tu arrêtes de faire l'enfant et tu auras une petite gâterie se soir, lui chuchota sensuellement Drago.

Elle sembla soudain beaucoup plus contente et attrapa ses sous-vêtements qui étaient négligemment posés sur une chaise à coté du lit tandis que Malfoy s'habillait également. Harry sortit et son ami le suivit en quatrième vitesse après avoir donné un dernier baiser à sa petite amie. Ils montèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné et Harry raconta à Drago sa petite altercation de la veille avec Granger.

-Tu connais enfin le bonheur de se défouler sur la Sang de Bourbe. Alors, ça t'a plus?

-Je dois avouer que c'était particulièrement divertissant.

-Ah tu vois.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Bon, on ferais mieux d'y aller, dit il en se levant.

-Bonne idée, renchérit Harry la bouche pleine.

Ils sortirent de Poudlard et se rendirent dans le village de sorciers.

-Là c'est Zonko, merveilleux magasin de farces et attrapes. Ça te dit d'y faire un tour.

-Pourquoi pas? On pourrait peut être y acheter deux trois trucs pour nos amis Gryffondor.

Malfoy eu un sourire de mauvais augure.

-Tiens, quand on parle de la chimère1…ajouta il en lui montrant les trois Gryffondor qui marchaient dans la rue.

Granger était au milieu, le visage tourné vers le sol, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Weasley était à sa gauche, il parlait en mimant parfois on ne sais quoi, mais Neville riait de ses plaisanteries à la droite de la seule fille. Ils ne semblaient pas les avoir encore remarqués.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller leur dire bonjour? proposa Drago.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et, tandis que Malfoy les abordait, il s'appuya contre un des murs d'une boutique non loin pour mieux regarder la scène.

-Granger, Weasley, et Longdubat, susurra Drago.

-Malfoy, cracha Hermione.

-Que fais tu dans un village de sorciers Granger? Je pensais que c'était interdit aux Sang de Bourbe. Dommage, mais je suis sur que je peux arranger ça.

-Tu sais très bien que les insultes de ce genre ne me touchent plus depuis longtemps. Il serait peut être temps de changer un peu ton registre, répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

-Voyons Granger, pourquoi tant d'agressivité dans une si jolie voix? se moqua Harry en s'avançant vers eux.

-Presque pour la même raison qu'il y a tant d'imbécillité en ta petite personne si méprisable Potter.

-C'est très méchant de dire ça à un de ses camarades, Granger. Je suis vexé.

-Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse.

-Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es blessée lorsqu'on te traite de Sang-de-Bourbe, ricana Drago.

-Je ne suis pas blessée, je suis juste abasourdie par le nombre de bêtises que vous pouvez débiter en seulement quelques secondes.

-Laisse tomber, Hermione, ils n'en valent pas la peine, lui murmura Neville en la tirant vers «Les trois balais». Ils leurs jetèrent un dernier regard méprisant et partirent. Harry allait suivre Drago qui partait dans l'autre sens mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il leva les yeux vers le toit d'une des maisons de la rue et y vit une silhouette noire tournée vers lui. La silhouette resta quelques instants sans bouger, puis elle bondit au sol et Harry la perdit de vue. Harry fronça les sourcils mais rejoint aussitôt Malfoy qui l'attendait devant des faux yeux de grenouilles bondissants qui explosaient dès qu'on hurlait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry? interrogea le blond en les lui désignant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de plus…instructif?

-Quelque chose comme…ça?

Pour seul réponse, Harry eu un sourire diabolique.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Dumbledore leva la tête de ses papiers et regarda sa montre: une heure trente (du matin). Qui pouvait bien vouloir le voir à une telle heure?

-Entrez, fit il en posant sa plume.

Un homme en noir passa la porte et se planta devant lui.

-Mais que faites vous ici? interrogea le professeur Dumbledore

-Je les ai trouvés, fit l'autre homme à voix basse.

-Tous?

-Il m'en manque une, mais j'ai quelque idée.

-Vous êtes sur que c'est eux?

-Tout à fait certain.

Dumbledore se leva en soupirant, inquiet.

-Quand je vous ai accepter dans mon école pour votre…recherche? Je ne pensais pas que vous les trouveriez si vite.

Il passa une main dans sa barbe argentée avec un air de tristesse et de lassitude.

-Laissez leur du temps. A peine un mois est passé depuis leur rentrée. Laissez leur du temps avant de leur dire, laissez leur leur insouciance encore quelques semaines.

L'autre acquiesça mais dit:

-J'accepte mais pas trop longtemps, plus nous attendons plus…vous savez ce que nous risquons.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il semblait si vieux, si fatigué. Las de tous ça…las de ces guerres incessante. Las que ce soit les plus jeunes qui payent, qui payent les fautes des plus âgés. Leur folie…à tous.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu. N'oubliez pas que lorsque vous leur direz, ils auront le droit de choisir. Nous ne pouvons, nous n'avons pas le droit, de les obliger.

L'homme en noir acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Une dernière chose. Qui sont ils?

Il eu un silence.

-Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

-Et la dernière?

-Je pense qu'il s'agit de Gaëlle Géliquane.

Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête en signe de remerciement.

L'autre sorti et le directeur s'assit.

Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, une larme coula.

1 : «Quand on parle de la chimère…» revient à «quant on parle du loup…»

_Voilà c'est fini. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court et qu'il vous a plu. Au prochain chapitre._

_ZiaGranger._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors, tout d'abord je m'excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse d'être aussiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis en retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour prochain (pas dans trop longtemps quand même). Je souhaite que vous êtes tout de même content car je répondu au reviews (qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait très plaisir merciiiiiiiiiiiii. Chers reviweurs Je Vous Adore!) du chapitre précédent._

System: Et ben tu vas pas le savoir tout de suite mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa viendra.

jenni944: Là encore je ne peut pas te dire qui est l'homme en noir mais je suppose que tu vas bientôt comprendre. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

666Naku: La voilà enfin, la suite. J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas (ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendra ce qu'il se passe dans environ trois chapitre).

moggliesmad: Tu n'en a pas fini avec le suspense je crois. J'espère que cette suite te convient.

TiOubO: Oui, Dumbledore et Turner sont au courrant pour son statu spécial. Quant à Gaëlle, le voile sera bientôt levé sur son identité (bien qu'il restera une part d'ombre encore quelques temps).

Sahada: Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Quant à se que choisira Harry et bien, se n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.

_Et voilà le chapitre:_

Chapitre 5: Mission et entretient

_Potter,_

_Nous avons une nouvelle pour toi. Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un demi-Ange était avec toi, à Poudlard. Nous voulons que tu le tues. Quand tu auras accompli ta mission, tu pourras accéder au rang de Démon et tu pourras rentrer._

_J'espère que ton entraînement se passe bien et que tu fais des progrès._

_Nous te conseillons de faire attention. Quelque chose d'étrange se produit à la surface et nous n'arrivons pas à déceler ce que s'est, c'est le plus inquiétant._

_Bonne chance._

_Sethot._

_NB:Le demi-Ange est un ou une élève. Avec ce que nous t'avons appris, ce ne devra pas être trop difficile à repérer. _

Harry froissa la lettre qu'il avait reçut la veille. Ainsi, son voyage à la surface serait bientôt terminé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago assit dans un des fauteuil les plus agréables de la salle commune et se vantait auprès des trois filles assises autour de lui qui ne manquait pas de glousser à la moindre marque d'humour de sa part. Il laissa glisser son regard vers le fond de la salle commune. Assises à une table, Jane et Alicia discutaient en faisant leurs devoirs. Il croisa le regard de Jane qui lui fit un sourire et s'en retourna à sa conversation. Il les regretterait, c'est vrai, mais il avait tant attendu de devenir démon…Le seul vrai problème était Voldemort. Il ne pourrait jamais se venger de lui si il était un démon. C'était l'une des seule lois des démons: Ne jamais se venger par profit personnel. Il jeta la lettre dans la cheminée et la regarda noircir et se recroqueviller au cœur de ses langues de feu. Il se leva et monta se coucher. Il aviserait le moment venu, mais il devait tout d'abord accomplir sa mission. C'était le plus pressant.

Harry ouvrit le bouquin sur la table. Il avait trouvé le registre où figuraient tous les noms des élèves. Il l'avait trouvé dans la réserve. Heureusement, qu'ils changeaient de tome tous les 500 ans!

Il parcourut les pages de ces sept dernières années1 en passant le doigt sur chacun des noms. A chacun des noms, une vision de l'élève lui apparaissait. Une plume inscrivait sur un parchemin tous les noms des élèves qui pourraient avoir le profil d'un ange. Son inspection lui prit approximativement trois heures. A la fin de celles-ci, il lui resté dans les 90 noms.

Il remit en place l'énorme bouquin et retourna dans sa salle d'entraînement. Il regarda sa montre. Il était 11 heures du soir et on était dimanche. Il prit le petit journal à la couverture rouge sang et y inscrivit un par un les noms des élèves. En barrant les noms des élèves qui ne pouvaient pas l'être. Lorsqu'il allât se coucher il était passé deux heures et il lui restait en tout cinq noms. Noémie Ligt de Pouffsoufle en première année et Léo Philips de Gryffondor en troisième année, tous deux né de parents inconnus. Angelo Hyks de Serdaigle de septième année, qui n'avait apparemment aucun passé et n'était visiblement jamais né puisque lorsqu'on mettait son nom sur le carnet, la page restait blanche. Gaëlle Géliquane de cinquième année à Poufsouffle dont le nom, comme celui d'Angelo Hyks, n'existait pas. Et, enfin Myriam Bell, dont le nom était celui d'une femme morte pendant la deuxième guerre mondial à l'âge de soixante-deux ans.

Harry mit son devoir de Défenses Contre les Forces Mal sur les Krakens dans son sac en jetant à peine un coup d'œil au nouveau O qu'il avait eu.

-C'est pour aujourd'hui notre petite surprise, lui chuchota Drago en regardant Granger, dégoûté qu'elle ai eu un O haut la main alors qu'il avait eu du mal à arracher un A.

Harry acquiesça.

La cloche sonna.

-Bon, je vais juste dire bonjours à Laëticia, et je te rejoins à la Grande Salle, fit Drago en jetant son sac sur son épaule.

-Ouai, à tout de suite, fit Harry en s'en allant.

Il allât poser son sac dans son dortoir et rejoignit la Grande Salle. Malfoy l'attendait devant la porte avec sa nouvelle conquête qui ne semblait pas se décider à le quitter.

-Bon, allez, Laë', rejoins ta place, nous on rejoint la notre.

Elle sembla un instant mécontente, mais après un long et fougueux baiser, elle rejoignit sa place sans plus rechigner.

-Allons-y, fit Harry en prenant place à la table des Serpentard, juste à coté de Alicia.

-Salut les filles, à votre place, je resterais bien à notre table car j'ai l'impression que les Gryffondor vont avoir une mauvaise surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

-Moi? Rien! Je n'oserais jamais!

-Mais oui bien sur, répliqua Jane en se tournant vers la table des rouges et ors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le courrier fut distribué et un certain Ron Weasley reçut un paquet. A peine l'eut il ouvert qu'une étrange poudre noire volante, sortit de la boite et prit son envole. La poussière se dispersa et chaque Gryffondor attablé eu droit à sa part de poussière magique qui rentrer dans le corps soit par le nez, par la bouche ou par les oreilles. Chaque rouge et or se trouvèrent alors affublé des habits qu'il n'aurait jamais oser mettre en public. Neville se retrouva en tutu rose, Ron portait un ensemble multicolore qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux et il ressemblait à un clown. Hermione étayait une mini jupe en cuir noire qui ne cachait pas grand-chose et un haut sans manche de la même matière et de la même couleur que la jupe avec un décolleté à faire pâlir d'envie un nudiste. Les élèves des autres tables éclatèrent de rire mais regardèrent avec inquiétude les paquets reçus par soi ou par ses camarades de table. Granger rougit de honte et de colère. En un tour de main elle trouva le contre sort et tout les Gryffondor retrouvèrent leurs habits normaux. La Gryffondor jeta un regard de dégoût à Harry et à Drago mais, manquant de preuves, ne dit rien. Les deux complices eurent un sourire victorieux.

-Alors Alicia comment as-tu trouvé notre petite surprise? demanda Harry à son amie.

Mais elle ne répondit pas tant elle riait. Harry patienta quelques instants, le temps qu'elle retrouve son souffle.

-J'ai adoré le tutu de Londubat, c'était très…hum, comment dire? divertissant. fit Alicia.

-Oui, moi j'ai particulièrement aimé la teinte qu'a pris le visage de Granger, ajouta Drago.

-Muff, ouai, c'est vrai que c'était drôle cette petite plaisanterie mais faudrait quand même pas que ça devienne une habitude, fit Jane qui semblait grave.

-Ah oui, et pourquoi? questionna Alicia déçue par le comportement de son amie.

-C'est évident non? Regardez Dumbledore. Il n'a pas l'air très amusé.

-Laisse ce vieux fou tranquille, gâche pas notre joie d'avoir enfin rabaisser les Gryffondor! s'exclama Alicia qui commençait à s'énerver. Pour une fois qu'on s'amuse!

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes en guerre, il n'est plus temps de s'amuser au dépends de personnes qui seraient susceptible de nous aider. Des liens s'étaient tissés entre certains élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard grâce aux efforts de notre directeur, vous les avaient réduits à néant! Ce n'est pas en faisant des sales coups aux Gryffondor qu'ils nous aiderons. Chacun se battra de son coté et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnera? Soit la mort, sois le joug de l'autre sale face de serpent (-Hé! s'exclama Drago, mais Jane n'y fit pas attention.)! Tu crois vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution?

-Parce qu'ils nous ont déjà aider? Ils ne se sont même jamais rendus compte que certains Serpentard étaient contre les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Nous ne devons plus avoir espoir qu'un jour nos maisons seront amies. Trop de choses nous séparent. Il ne faut plus compter que sur nous maintenant. Regarde la vérité en face Jane, plus personne ne peut nous aider.

Sa voix résonna dans la salle où plus personnes ne parlaient.

-Alors tu n'as plus d'espoir? Et bien moi j'en ai encore. On arrivera à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres seulement si on s'unit. Mais tu ne sembles pas de mon avis.

-En effet. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre des secours qui ne viendront jamais. Nous devons seulement nous battre pour nos vies. Plus le temps d'aider les autres. Maintenant, c'est chacun pour soi.

-Ah oui, vraiment?

-Vraiment!

-Alors adieu, s'écria Jane qui s'élança hors de la Grande Salle sous le regard abasourdi de toute l'école réunit.

Harry s'assit à la table des Serpentard. Il était un peu inquiet. Voilà deux jours que Jane et Alicia ne s'adresseraient plus la parole. Peu pour beaucoup, mais énorme pour elles. Elles s'appréciaient tellement qu'il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour qu'elle cesse de se parler 48 heures. C'était peut être plus grave qu'il ne l'avait imaginé Lundi. Depuis ce jour, Alicia restait avec lui et Drago avec qui elle avait fini par s'entendre et ignorait totalement Jane dès qu'elle la voyait. Jane ne passait pratiquement plus de temps avec les Serpentard et recherchait plutôt la compagnie de ses amies Serdaigle. On la voyait parfois même avec de nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle ou même de Gryffondor. Dès qu'elle apercevait Alicia, elle lui tournait le dos et partait dans une autre direction. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas pratique vu qu'elle avait le même dortoir et les même cours à une ou deux matières près. Pour le dortoir, Jane avait trouvé une très bonne parade: elle avait déménagé ses affaires une nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait et était partis on ne sait où. Et pour les cours, elles les suivaient à l'opposer l'une de l'autre. Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller parler à Jane depuis la dispute et comptait bien le faire ce jour là étant donné que l'on était mercredi et qu'il n'avait par conséquent pas cour de l'après midi. Que McGonagall avec qui il avait deux heures de cours était en stage dans on ne sait qu'elle école en France, que Sinistra avait attrapé une bronchite et que Hagrid avait eu la permission d'emmener les premières et secondes années en voyage d'étude dans la Foret Interdite avec Mrs Pomfresh et Flitwique toute la matinée. Il avait donc toute sa journée de libre. Après un copieux petit déjeuné, il se rendit dans sa salle d'entraînement en vu de quelques exercices mais il eu la surprise d'y trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

-Sethot?

-Et oui, c'est bien moi Harry.

-Mais que faite vous ici?

-Je suis venu pour prendre de tes nouvelles et pour t'en donner quelques unes qui sauront sûrement t'intéresser. Mais dit moi, comment va tu?

-Je vais bien. Je m'intègre de mieux en mieux ici. Je crois même que…

-Continue Harry. Tu sais que je ne te punirais pas d'avoir encore des sentiments humains. Ils sont indépendants de tes choix.

Harry acquiesça et continua.

-Je crois que je me suis fait des amis.

-Tu sais, avoir eu un jour des sentiments ne peut que te rapprocher un peu plus du chemin de la sagesse. Les sentiments sont les bien les plus précieux des mortels. C'est l'une des seules choses que nous pouvons leur envier.

-Je croyais que les démons dépassés les humains en toutes les matières?

-C'est ce que certain démons aiment à penser, mais ils se trompent.

-Les démons comme Sethan?

-Sethan n'aurait jamais dû accéder au trône.

-Pourquoi?

-Oh, pour bien des raisons. Il n'a jamais eu l'étoffe d'un grand chef, ses pouvoirs en sont plus important qu'avant ce qui le rend plus dangereux et à cause de ses décisions prise à la légère, bien des nôtres ont trouvé la mort et si notre communauté est aujourd'hui en péril c'est par sa faute. Ne te fie jamais à lui. Il est vil et beaucoup de démons le suivent par appât du gain. Il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville d'Odin.

-Odin?

-Le précédent Shera. Ce fut le plus grand des chefs que je n'ai jamais vus, et pourtant, tu peux me croire, j'en ai vu. Il avait tout. La sagesse, la prestance, l'intelligence, la ruse…tout.

-Pourquoi n'est il plus chef?

-Il est tombé dans une embuscade lorsque tu avais trois ans. Personne n'a jamais su qui était l'auteur de tout ça. Ou plutôt personne n'a jamais eu la preuve que c'était Sethan.

-C'était Sethan?

-Tout du moins ses hommes de main.

-Pourquoi as t'il eu le trône alors?

-En bas, ça a toujours était la loi du plus fort. Il est monté sur le trône grâce à la force de ses 'serviteurs'. Mais j'étais venu pour que nous parlions de toi. Alors, tes recherches avancent?

-Oui, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de 'prétendants'.

-Et tu t'entraînes beaucoup?

-Minimum deux heures tout les jours.

-Et maximum?

-J'atteint parfois jusqu'à sept heure.

-C'est bien, mais ne force pas trop, ça pourrait un jour devenir dangereux si tu abuses trop de tes pouvoirs. Tu es quelqu'un d'important Harry. Plus important que tu ne peut te l'imaginer.

-Moi? mais je suis quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Si on enlève le fait que je suis l'enfant d'un ange et d'un démon…

-Voilà ce qui te différencie des autres Harry. Cette divergence peut aussi bien t'apporter le pouvoir, qu'elle peut te retirer jusqu'à ta vie. Harry c'est important, je ne devrais pas être ici. Quelques démons sûrs ont jeté un sort pour que je puisse venir te voir sans alerter personne mais il ne dupera pas les démons de Sethan longtemps. Harry j'ai à peine quelques minutes à te consacrer. Si je suis venu c'est parce qu'en bas comme en haut, les forces magiques sont en ébullition. Un danger rôde. Quelque chose que ni moi, ni personne n'arrive à cerner. Beaucoup de sorciers ne s'en sont pas encore rendus compte. Dumbledore le sens sans vraiment comprendre. Je crains qu'une guerre sans merci se prépare. Écoute moi Harry, j'ai de bonne raison de croire que Voldemort et Sethan s'était associer pour tuer tes parents et Odin.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais Sethot l'en empêcha.

-Harry nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter. Le danger arrive. Il est surpuissant. Il appelle à lui les forces du mal. Déjà il regroupe les êtres maléfiques. Sethan et Voldemort sont déjà dans sa poche. La seule chose qui puisse l'arrêter est que les trois peuples s'allient. Harry, tu es la clé; mais tu ne peux y arriver seul. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher.

-Comment serais-je que c'est la bonne personne?

-Tu le sauras, Harry, grâce à ça.

Sethot posa sa main sur son cœur.

-Harry, je suis peut être mal placé pour te parler des sentiments étant donné que je n'en ai jamais eu, mais il faut leur faire confiance. Fie toi à ton instinct. N'hésite pas à t'en servir comme d'une arme. Tu as ça de plus qu'eux, ne le gâche pas pour avoir le droit de devenir un démon. Tu l'es déjà par ton esprit. Harry Sethot s'agenouilla près de lui tu es le plus grand démon que je n'ai jamais vu avec Odin et ton père. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, et tu ressemble aussi à ta mère. Je l'ai connu un peu tu sais. Le seul Ange que j'ai respecté. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui savait se servir de ses sentiments. Harry, ils seraient tellement fiers de toi. Je sais que tu aurais voulut les connaître, mais il n'est pas encore arrivé le temps des retrouvailles. Il est aujourd'hui temps de te battre. Lorsque tu auras retrouvé le demi-Ange. Ne le tu pas tout de suite. Comprend d'abord leurs façons de penser, de vivre et le jour où tu auras compris leur fonctionnement, alors, tu pourras choisir ton camp. Harry…tu deviendras quelqu'un de grand. Il est temps que je parte, ajouta t'il en se relevant.

-Déjà? Mais vous venez à peine d'arriver.

-Si je reste plus longtemps, Sethan risque de s'en apercevoir. Exerce toi. Ne relâche pas la pression. Quant arrivera le jour de partir, il ne faudra pas que tu gardes tout pour toi. Laisse les Autres t'aider. Ils seront aussi, sinon plus, perdu que toi. Si jamais tu as un problème et que tu dois absolument en parler à quelqu'un et que tu n'arrives pas à me joindre, parles en à Dumbledore. C'est un homme intelligent. En moins de temps que moi, il à atteint un niveau de sagesse plus que respectable.

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre par laquelle on pouvait voir briller un magnifique soleil.

-Il fait beau, tu devrais aller faire un tour dehors.

Puis, juste avant de disparaître dans un bouquet de flammes, Sethot dit une phrase qui résonne écho dans la tête d'Harry.

-N'oublis jamais qui tu es.

1: la bibliothécaire écrit tous les ans les noms des premières années, ainsi que leur maison. C'est pour ça que Harry feuillette les pages de ces sept dernières années, pour connaître tous les noms des élèves présents à Poudlard.

_Et voilà le chapitre est fini. Je sais, je sais, c'est court mais c'est mieux que rien, non? Alors, comment l'avait vous trouvé? Vos impressions sur cette suite? Le prochain arrivera sûrement plus vite que celui-ci. (reviews, reviews, reviews please)._

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Zia Granger._


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut la compagnie! Je sais, je sais. J'ai mis longtemps à poster ce chapitre alors qu'il est très court, mais disons, que j'ai eu beaucoup de choses personnelles à faire et que je me suis un peu emmêler les pinceaux avec cette histoire. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste plus de chapitre que un toute les deux semaines (minimum). Je sais, je sais, c'est long (je suis bien placé pour le savoir puisque je suis une très fervente lectrice de fanfics) mais je ne peut pas aller plus vite, j'ai bien quelques chapitres d'avances, mais je veut gardé de l'avance au cas où j'ai des problèmes d'inspirations (ce qui est loin d'être le cas pour l'instant) ou que je veuille poster une autre fic. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas et que ce chapitre vous plaira._

Chapitre 6: Petit combat en tête à tête

C'était la deuxième semaine de novembre. Les couloirs étaient froids et les pièces non chauffées étaient une réplique presque parfaite de l'arctique avec les icebergs et les pingouins en moins. Alicia et Jane ne se parlaient toujours pas et Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à voir Jane seule à seule. Elle semblait d'ailleurs vouloir éviter cette situation. Alicia et Drago ne cessaient de se disputer au sujet du mage noir mais dès que la conversation aller vers un autre sujet, ils s'entendaient à merveille. Drago changeait de fille comme de chemise, ce qui en soit ne constituait pas un exploit, le véritable exploit aurait était qu'il garde une fille plus que une semaine (record pour lui). Les Gryffondor ne s'était pas vengés. Les seuls qui auraient pu le faire avec un véritable impact (c'est-à-dire Granger, Londubat et Weasley) ne semblaient pas le vouloir, et, bien que Harry ne l'avait dit à personne, il savait pourquoi grâce à une dispute entre le rouquin et son amie à laquelle il avait assisté. Lui voulait se venger mais elle lui avait répondu que Jane avait raison et que «ce n'est pas en se vengeant qu'on arrivera à battre V-Voldemort». Weasley avait bien continué un peu à grogner mais s'était visiblement résigné, une prouesse pour lui. Autre exploit de la semaine, Granger sortait avec quelqu'un! Et oui. Angelo Hyks, Serdaigle de septième année, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, peau blanche, petit sourire (mesquin et mauvais d'après Harry) toujours accroché au visage, 1m75 était le petit ami attitré de Miss je-sais-tout. Harry trouvait ce type bizarre. Pas parce qu'il sortait avec Granger (quoique…) mais surtout parce qu'il semblait cacher son jeu. C'était vrai qu'avec la Gryffondor, il semblait doux, attentionné… mais lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle, il était mesquin, mauvais, cherchait la gloire et le pouvoir et avait un étrange comportement. Et puis, Harry ne savait toujours pas qui c'était. Mais après tout, c'était les affaires de Granger et pas les siennes. Elle n'avait qu'à bien choisir ses petits amis. Le bon point de Harry était qu'il avait fini par savoir qui était l'Ange. Après avoir écarté Myriam Bell (qui était en faite la petite fille d'un entrepreneur recherché par la mafia et qui lui avait donné un faux nom afin de la protéger), il avait éliminé Noémie Ligt dont la mère, une sang pur était morte, tué par un ancien mangemort pour avoir refusé de l'aider et dont le père était ce même mangemort qui avait violé la pauvre femme quelques mois plus tôt. Léo Phillips était né d'une mésalliance entre un grand sang pur d'une ancienne et riche famille d'Island en voyage en Angleterre et d'une moldue sans aucune fortune. La femme s'était vu obligé d'abandonné l'enfant à un orphelinat lorsqu'elle n'avait plus pu s'en occupé. Il avait eu du mal à savoir qui était le demi-Ange entre Gaëlle et Angelo. Mais après une recherche poussée et une pincée d'espionnage, il était arrivé à la conclusion de qui était le demi-Ange. Harry n'avait pas réussi à savoir qui était en réalité Angelo Hyks mais il savait que Gaëlle Géliquane était un demi-Ange. Il avait donc à moitié remplis les objectifs de sa mission. Il aurait voulut la tuer tout de suite, mais les paroles de Sethot le travaillaient et il avait décidé de s'accorder un petit délais supplémentaire, le temps de réfléchir. Et puis, si Sethot avait raison et que Sethan avait aidé Voldemort à tuer ses parents, alors, il devait payer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Tayson Turner qui faisait rentrer les septièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard dans sa classe. Une vrai énigme à lui tout seul ce type, pensa Harry en sortant ses affaires.

-Non, non, non. fit le prof. Rangez tous vos affaires sauf votre baguette. On fait des travaux pratiques aujourd'hui.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec de grands sourires. Avec Turner comme professeur, ils faisaient beaucoup de travaux pratiques ce qui leurs plaisait énormément. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur rangea les tables sur le coté.

-Très bien. Je vous ai un peu appris, avec l'assistance du Professeur Flitwique, à vous servir de votre aura comme d'une arme. Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte lors des trois séances où vous avez tenté de jeter des sorts avec votre aura ce n'était pas vraiment brillant. Je dois avouer que c'était tout à fait prévisible et normal. J'ai donc pensé que vous pourriez faire des petits duels afin de voir votre niveau, à chacun, dans une situation qui pourrait vous mettre en danger étant donné que c'est dans ces situations que vos pouvoirs peuvent se déclancher pour la première fois. Vous avez tous compris? Bien, mettez vous par groupe de deux et, lorsque je dirais «top» vous pourrez commencer. Mais attention, je ne veux pas de blessés. Entendu? Bon alors…top.

Les petits groupes se mirent à **essayer** de s'envoyer des sorts mais peu y arrivèrent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le professeur mit fin au 'fiasco'.

-Bien, Mr Potter et Miss Granger. Veuillez venir par ici.

Il éloigna les élèves et parvint à laisser un grand rectangle vide où il plaça Granger et Harry.

-Miss Granger, avec votre baguette, vous allez lancer un sort sur Mr Potter qui va tenter de se servir de son aura pour se protéger puis pour contre-attaquer. Dès que le sort aura était lancé, Miss Granger, vous serez dessaisit de votre baguette. Tant que je n'aurais pas signalé la fin du duel, je vous interdis de vous arrêter. Tous les coups son permis sauf les sortilèges impardonnables ou ceux qui représentent un véritable danger pour la vie de votre concurrent.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et se tournèrent vers leur adversaire. Le professeur fit apparaître une bulle de protection autour des deux élèves pour que personne d'autre ne puisse être touché par un sort perdu.

-A trois…un, deux, TROIS.

Granger lança un expelliarmus sur Harry (la baguette disparut et réapparue dans les mains du professeur) qui parvint à éviter le sort par un bond et contre-attaqua avec un flipendo. Une lumière orange, sortie de ses deux paumes, jointes et se lança sur la jeune fille. Granger fit apparaître un bouclier de lumière autour d'elle, mais il vola en éclat en même temps que le sort. Elle ne préféra pas tergiverser et lança un autre sort pour le figer dont il se protégea grâce à un protego. Il jeta alors un incendio sous les yeux ahuris de sa rivale. Elle eu juste le temps de se baisser en lui jetant un regard mi-surpris mi-énervé. Elle se releva avec une expression qui signifiait pour Harry «Tu veut la guerre? Tu l'auras». Je t'attend de pieds ferme Granger, pensa Harry alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. C'était à présent fini de jouer. Les sorts se mirent à pleuvoir à une vitesse qui surpris beaucoup d'élèves et en horrifia d'autre et dont la puissance n'avait pas encore était atteinte par les élèves de la classe. Le combat s'arrêta un instant lorsque Granger eu sa première coupure à la joue. Neville tenta de la rejoindre mais le professeur l'en empêcha. Elle essuya sa joue pleine de sang et jeta un sort à Harry qui lui déchira la manche et le blessa à son bras.

-Nous sommes quitte comme ça, fit elle avec une expression toute…guerrière?

-Pas pour longtemps Granger, répliqua Harry alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

-Arrête de parler et Attaque! cria t'elle en reprenant le combat.

Le combat recommença et les deux adversaires furent un peu plus blessés à chaque sort.

-Il faut leur dire d'arrêter, hurla Lavande en se cachant les yeux alors que son amie volait à travers la bulle.

Mais Tayson Turner n'était pas de son avis et n'arrêta pas le duel. Les yeux de Granger prirent une teinte indigo alors qu'elle lança à Harry un sort un peu plus puissant que tout les autres et son aura apparue dans toute son ampleur et les élèves furent surpris par autant de puissance. Harry se retrouva scotché à terre pendant quelques minutes ce qui leur permis de se reposer un peu. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et parvint à se relever. Ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge sang et son aura apparue dans toute son ampleur aussi ce qui terrifia les trois quarts de la classe. L'aura se concentra au niveau de sa main droite avec laquelle il jeta un sort et la Gryffondor s'écrasa quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard sur la bulle de protection, évanouie. Il s'approcha d'elle avec une expression de victoire, certain d'avoir gagné le duel. Il commença à lever ses mains pour jeter un dernier sort afin de la ligoter, mais une main le retint.

-Tu croyais tout de même pas t'en tirer si facilement, n'est-ce pas? murmura une voix à son oreille.

Il se retourna pour faire face à…

-Granger? il se tourna vers la Granger endormie, puis vers l'autre Tu parviens à faire de la projection astrale?

-Je viens d'apprendre.

-Je ne te pensait pas aussi puissante. Finalement, même si sa sera moins facile, se sera certainement plus amusant de te briser.

-Tu t'en crois encore capable?

-Bien sur, et tu n'aura jamais eu pire humiliation. Je vais t'écraser comme un moustique.

-Désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

-Trêve de bavardages.

Ils se remirent à attaquer. La deuxième Granger se réveilla et Harry dû en affronter deux mais lui aussi parvint à se projeter astralement et le combat repris, deux contre deux. Les sorts devenaient de plus en plus puissants et de plus en plus précis.

-Tu n'est pas si mauvais finalement Potter. Quand je raconterais à mes amis comment j'en aurai fini avec toi, je te promet de ne pas trop te rabaisser.

-Comme c'est aimable de ta part Granger, mais tu n'y sera pas obliger puisque c'est moi qui vais gagner se duel.

-Je crains de devoir te décevoir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te rend si sure de toi?

-Ma supériorité à toi, peut être?

Harry eu un sourire de mauvais augure.

-Ce serait vraiment dommage de trop t'abîmer. Bon je te promets de te laisser trois dents.

-T'inquiètes, tu n'en auras pas besoin.

Un nouveau déluge de sorts s'abattit sur les deux adversaires.

-Vous pouvez arrêter! hurla Tayson Turner.

Les deux (ou quatre) ennemis se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés. Leur auras disparurent et leur yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normal.

-Mais, on n'a pas fini les duels! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux Hermione et les deux Harry.

-Peut être mais je ne préfère pas vous laisser continuer, vous êtes en trop mauvais état et la cloche va bientôt sonner. Les autres vous pouvez partir à votre prochain cours. Vous deux vous restez avec moi. Rassemblez vous et venez par ici.

Granger se 'réuni' et Harry fit de même. Leur professeur leur jeta quelques sorts pour que les plus petites blessures se referment.

-Bon, maintenant vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie.

-Mais, et le cours d'Histoire de la Magie? demanda Granger.

-Je vais envoyer un mot aux autres professeurs que vous avez ce matin. Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie et n'en sortez que lorsque Mrs Pomfresh vous en aura donné la permission.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Entrez, fit Dumbledore.

L'homme en noir rentra dans le bureau du directeur.

-Ils gagnent en pouvoir, fit il sans détour.

-Comment ça?

-Ils sont bien plus puissants que je ne l'avais imaginé au départ. Ou en tout cas, leurs pouvoirs se développe bien plus vite que nous ne l'avions prévu.

-Est-ce que ça change quelque chose?

-Il faut le leur dire le plus vite possible car ça pourrait en effet interférer dans la mission.

-Quand comptez vous leur annoncer?

-Dans deux, maximum trois jours.

-Pourquoi si vite?

-Si nous faisons traîner les choses, ça pourrait nous être fatal. L'heure tourne et si nous n'agissons pas très vite je crains que nous ne puissions plus faire grand-chose. Les peuples respectifs de Potter et de Géliquane risque de vouloir les rappeler à eux bientôt pour se protéger. La force gagne en puissance et de plus en plus de personnes ressentent sa présence ce qui pourrai emmener les trois peuples à faire des choses, hum, regrettables.

-Très bien, faites. Mais je veux que tous se passe dans mon bureau.

-Entendu.

L'homme en noir ajouta avant de sortir:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera comme prévu.

_Alors? Je veux vos avis. Reviews svp!_

_Gros Bisousssssssss._

_ZiaGranger._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjours à tous! Je sais parfaitement que ce chapitre à était long à venir et je vous en demanda pardon mais c'est les vacances et pendant les vacances, on a plein de trucs à faire. Ce n'est pas une bonne excuse? Vous avez raison mais…mais…le chapitre à fini par arriver, n'est-ce pas? Et mieux vaut tard que jamais. Dans ce chapitre, vous aller apprendre pas mal de choses par rapport les Anges et les Démons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mais avant, les réponses aux reviews (et je réponds aussi à ceux de l'avant dernier chapitre parce que je n'y avait pas répondu)._

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwe: Merci, des reviews comme ça on en voudrais pleins! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise. Bisous.

camping317: Désolé mais ce n'est pas Myriam Bell comme tu as pu le lire dans le précédent chap. (je n'ai pas bien compris la référence à Charmed). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bizes.

adenoide: Comme tu dis, les méchants sont toujours en avance (lol)! Quant à Harry, je ne te dirais pas avec qui il iras mais je peut déjà te prévenir qu'il n'y auras pas de slash. Merci pour review Bizous.

ewiliane: Et voilà un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous. (Tu connais la Quête d'Ewilan?)

Marie lou: La suite est enfin là. Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Moi aussi JTD (au faite comment se passe tes vacances?). Bisous.

Caella: Contente que cette fic t'intéresse j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Bises.

Sahada: Je crois que je préfère aussi le chapitre six que le septième mais il faut bien avancer dans l'histoire! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre. Bisous.

_Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu!_

Chapitre 7: Chute libre

Hermione déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'élèves perdu et en détresses ou qui serait juste entrain d'enfreindre le règlement pour épater ses copains. Alors qu'elle passait devant la salle des trophées, elle entendit du bruit. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte entrebâillée à pas de loup et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche en voyant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la salle et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. D'un coup de pieds elle poussa la porte avant de rentrer dans la pièce et d'y surprendre un Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle entrain de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-Je savait que Dumbledore avait demandé que les élèves des différentes maisons se rapprochent, mais je doute qu'il pensait à se genre de rapprochements.

Les deux élèves (apparemment de deuxième année) rougirent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Vous avez de la chance que se ne soit pas le professeur McGonagall, ou le professeur Rogue qui vous ai trouvé! Bon, allez, ouste. Et la prochaine fois, tachez de ne pas vous faire attraper.

Les deux élèves sourirent et partirent en courant côte à côte. Hermione sourit de nouveau et recommença son tour de garde. Elle allait retourner à sa salle commune lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de voix dans un couloir adjacent. Elle se rapprocha des bruits de voix. Oui, ça ne pouvait être qu'eux…Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy se promenaient dans les couloirs alors qu'il était minuit et demi et que seul les préfets en chef (elle et Erni McMillan) avaient le droit de le faire à cette heure. Elle allait se montrer pour les prendre la main dans le sac quand elle fini par comprendre le sens de la conversation. Et c'était particulièrement intéressant.

-Écoute Malfoy, je croyait t'avoir déjà donner ma réponse à ce sujet. Je ne rejoindrai pas Voldemort.

-Mais tu risques ta vie en refusant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir et Voldemort est loin de me terrifier.

-Mais Voldemort n'est pas celui qui doit te faire peur. La force est en marche.

-Je le sais Malfoy, mais je me fous de cette force. Que peut elle me prendre d'important? Je n'ai rien à perdre.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Malfoy avait il bien dit ce qu'elle venait d'entendre?

-Tu ne devrais pas. Inquiète toi plutôt pour ce que tu risques de devenir si jamais tu suis Voldemort. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne sera jamais capable de tuer qui que se soit.

-Je serait bien obliger d'apprendre de toute façons. De quelque coté que je sois.

-Et bien pense à ta petite sœur.

-Je…je n'ai pas de sœur.

-Ta future petite sœur si tu préfères.

-Comment le sais tu?

-Tu devrais éviter de laisser traîner tes lettres un peu partout. Au faite, ta mère en est à son combienième mois?

-Septième mais pour l'instant on parle de toi, pas de moi.

-J'ai pris ma décision. Le sujet est clos.

-Potter, ta position spéciale ne te mettra pas toujours à l'abri. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un démon…

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri.

-Tais toi, ordonna Potter à son ami.

-Quoi?

-Il y a quelqu'un.

Il y eu un silence. Hermione avait l'impression que tout le monde devait entendre battre son cœur à dix kilomètres à la ronde et son souffle saccadé à trente.

-Je n'entend rien, répliqua Malfoy, et si tu crois que tu détourneras la conver…

-La ferme!

Petit à petit, Potter s'approcha de l'endroit où était tapie Hermione. Enfin, il la découvrit.

-Tiens, tiens Granger. Tu sais que c'est très malpoli d'écouter aux portes?

Elle semblait tellement terrifiée, qu'il en aurait rit si il n'était pas aussi en colère.

-Si tu parlais moins fort…répliqua t'elle avec le peu d'aplomb qui lui restait.

-Dans tous les cas, c'est toi qui en payes les conséquences puisque tu trembles comme une feuille. Si au moins tu étais un peu moins émotive lorsque tu parles avec un _démon_.

Elle sursauta quand il accentua le mot en faisant un geste brusque. Elle recula, recula, recula et voulut encore reculer mais le traître mur l'en empêcha. Il s'avança vers elle.

-Tu as peur n'est-ce pas Granger? Mais pourquoi? Toi? Tu crois aux histoires des contes de fée pour enfants moldu? Non…Si? Voyons, voyons…Tu crois vraiment à ces histoires? Alors tu crois les démons mauvais, traîtres, vils. Ils te font peur…

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-C'est pour ça que tu as peur, hein. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu sais que moi aussi…moi aussi je suis un _démon_.

Il accentua de nouveau le mot en réduisant l'écart qui les séparait. Elle sursauta…sursauta tellement fort qu'elle tomba par la fenêtre juste derrière elle. Il leva un sourcil en la voyant tomber.

-Méprisable, murmura t'il puis il ajouta à l'adresse de Malfoy. Va chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Il y aura une blessée à l'infirmerie se soir. Ah, et au fait, la prochaine fois, crie 'démon' plus fort, sinon, on risque de ne pas t'entendre à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il vit son ami sauter à son tour par la fenêtre. Il ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne s'attarda pas et courut à l'infirmerie.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête en gémissant doucement. Sa tête lui faisait mal, sa nuque lui faisait mal, son dos, ses jambes, et ses bras lui faisaient mal. Elle était passé sous un camion ou quoi? Non, elle avait du tomber d'un balai en plein vol. Oui, ça devait être ça. Pff, elle avait eu raison de toujours détester les balais. Oui, elle avait eu raison de ne plus être monter sur un balai depuis sa première année…? Mais alors comment serait elle tombé d'un balai si elle n'était pas monté dessus? Tout ça était vraiment trop compliqué pour elle. Oui, trop compliqué, elle ferait mieux de se rendormir. Elle ouvrit un œil.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te bousculer, mais il était temps que tu te réveilles.

Elle leva les yeux vers la voix. C'était Potter.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te vexer, mais j'espérais voir tout le monde sauf toi.

-C'est ça ce que j'adore chez toi Granger, ton sens de la répartie partout et tout le temps même quand tu ne peut en aucune façon te défendre ou que tu es écrasé par la situation.

-Merci du compliment mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est héroïque de te dire le fond de ma pensé.

-C'est bizarre. J'ai pensé que dès que tu me verrais tu partirais en courrant dans quelques états que tu sois.

-Je ne fuis pas deux fois le même danger et puis hier j'étais en état de choc.

-Tu était en état de choc, ça c'est sur, mais avant ou après avoir écouter aux portes?

-Bon, ça va je regrette, mais tu ne retourneras pas la situation si facilement.

-Comme c'est dommage, je n'avais justement aucune envie de répondre à tes questions que je sens indiscrètes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de démon? Tu n'en ai pas vraiment un? Si?

Il se leva et alla se poster près de la fenêtre.

-Pour l'instant je n'en suis pas un, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Comment ça «pour l'instant»? Tu ne penses tout de même pas vraiment devenir en un.

-Granger, tu ne comprends pas que tout cela te dépasse? Tu n'y connais rien.

-Explique moi alors.

-Non!

-Pourquoi? Je suis trop bête pour comprendre?

-Ça n'a rien avoir avec ça Granger et tu le sais.

-Explique moi.

Il soupira.

-Très bien mais alors je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à la fin.

Elle acquiesça.

-Au tout début, les trois peuples s'entendaient à merveille. Une entente et une harmonie presque parfaite résumaient leurs liens. Il y avait le peuple des démons. Loin de l'idée que vous, les humains, en avait. Les démons n'ont jamais était des Saints, c'est vrai, mais ils ont une part de pureté et une autre 'méchanceté' (même si se terme est mal choisit). Les Anges, au départ, étaient des êtres totalement purs bien qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les sentiments que les humains ont, mais, tous les anges ne le sont plus aujourd'hui, et à présent beaucoup sont devenus ''sanguinaires'' à cause de cette guerre dont je vais te parler.

-Alors, les Anges ne sont pas totalement purs? C'est décevant moi qui…

Elle rencontra le regard de Harry. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Désolée, continue.

-Merci. La dernière race était la votre: les humains. Petit à petit, des disputes apparurent et, avant que personnes n'aient vraiment pu s'en rendre compte, les Anges et les Démons étaient en guerre. Personne ne sait plus comment ça a commencer, mais les rivalités sont toujours là, cette guerre n'est pas terminée et elle n'est pas prête d'être achevée. Les homme furent prit à partit. Mais leurs sentiments, plus nombreux que ceux des Anges ou des Démons, les empêchèrent de trancher. De plus, certains humains voyaient la guerre des deux autres camps comme une chance pour eux car ils avaient beaucoup moins de pouvoirs qu'eux et étaient toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre rabaissé. Ces hommes là virent là une chance de briller, de voler de leurs propres ailes car ils savaient que si les Anges et les Démons se battaient ils ne penseraient plus à grands choses d'autres. Bref, ils eurent la faiblesse de refuser de prendre partit entre les deux peuples qui était, pour beaucoup d'humains, considérer comme leurs amis. Depuis ce jour, le peuple des hommes n'a toujours pas d'ennemis, mais il n'a plus d'amis. Les deux autres peuples l'ont dédaigné et aujourd'hui, les Humains ont oublié les Démons et les Anges, et vis versa.

Le silence se fit un instant.

-Explique moi un peu le fonctionnement des deux autres peuples.

-Tu sais que t'est chiante comme fille?

-De ta bouche, je prends ça comme un compliment.

Il secoua la tête, exaspéré, mais s'exécuta.

-Les démons doivent leurs pouvoirs à la source des ténèbres. Elle leurs enlèves tout sentiment et leur donne immortalité. Quant un enfant a ses deux parents démons, il n'a, dès la naissance, pas de sentiments et à quelques pouvoirs. Un enfant qui n'a qu'un parent démon a encore des sentiments et possède certains de ses pouvoirs. C'est presque pareil pour les Anges. Eux, ils détiennent leurs pouvoirs et leur longévité de la fontaine de vie. Mais en échange, elle s'empare de certains de leurs sentiments.

-Et toi? Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce que tu es? demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

Il ne devait pas lui en parler. Il le savait. Mais, pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas en rivalité avec elle. Il se sentait presque en sûreté, comme si elle était là pour éloigner le mal de lui, pour le protéger de cette guerre qui se rapprochait inexorablement de lui en même temps que son statut de démon, ce statut qu'il voulait tant. Il ne s'était jamais confié à personne. Les démons connaissait sa particularité car son père faisait presque partit des leurs, pareil pour les anges, mais avec sa mère. Drago le savait parce que Voldemort l'avait dit à son père qui le lui avait raconté. Du moins, c'est ce que Harry en avait déduit. Peut être que de se confier à quelqu'un l'aiderait à prendre du recule et à mieux analyser la situation précaire que lui avait décrite Sethot lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite et de mieux comprendre les nombreux points obscur qu'il n'arrivait pas élucider.

-Tu sais, parfois, parler de ses problèmes ou de ses secrets, ça soulage. Tu n'en a peut être pas besoins, mais si c'est le cas, je te jure que je serai aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe.

La phrase de Granger fini par le décider.

-Moi, je suis à la fois tout et à la fois rien. Mon père, James Potter, était un mi-démon, mi-humain. Lorsqu'il est rentré à Poudlard, son chemin était déjà tout tracé, mais quand il a rencontré ma mère, tout a basculé. Ma mère, Lily Evans, était mi-ange, mi-humaine. Ils n'étaient ni fait pour se rencontrer, ni fait pour s'aimer, mais, malgré la différence des peuples, ils se sont aimer. Leur peuple respectif les a obligé à boire à leur source. Mais quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit, un évènement presque unique dans l'histoire des trois tribus. Ils ont résisté aux pouvoirs de leur source respective. Ma mère était devenue un ange sans vraiment l'être, et mon père un démon sans en un être un. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, mais les anges et les démons les ont laissé partir ensemble en jurant qu'ils les laisseraient vivre en paix. Ils sont morts peu de temps après, tués par Voldemort, et j'ai été repris chez les Démons.

-Mais explique moi, qui est le bon et qui est le méchant ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Tu n'a donc pas encore compris que le stade du bien et du mal est dépassé depuis bien longtemps? Dans se genre de guerre, il n'y plus vraiment de bons ou de méchants, il n'y à plus que survivre et avoir le plus de pouvoir. Rien d'autre ne compte.

-Pourtant il y a bien une cause valable pour laquelle ils se battent. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre pour quelque chose qu'ils ont oubliés.

-Granger, tu es fatigante. Tu n'as donc pas compris que ces guerres de pouvoir ne vont jamais cesser? Il y en aura toujours et partout. Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir de raisons valables pour faire la guerre.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord et je garde espoir.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? fit une voix derrière eux.

-Angelo! Je suis contente de te voir, fit Granger avec un grand sourire en voyant son petit ami entrer.

-Moi aussi ma chérie, répondit il avant de l'embrasser sous le regard dégoûté de Harry.

Puis, le Serdaigle se tourna vers Harry.

-Écoute, le fait que tu l'ais sauvé ne te donnes pas le droit de venir la voir.

-Comment ça il m'a sauvé?

-On ne t'as pas raconté? demanda le blondinet.

-Pas raconté quoi?

-Tu as raison Hyks, j'y vais.

Harry sortit de la pièce. Il venait de descendre les marches du Grand Hall lorsque Hyks le rappela.

-Eh, Potter!

Harry se retourna pour voir le Serdaigle courir vers lui.

-Écoute moi bien Potter. Hermione, c'est ma petite amie, alors tu n'y touches pas.

-Comment ça?

-Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Tu veux me la prendre pour avoir dans ta poche la meilleure des septième année (Harry fit une grimace sceptique), la plus redouté Gryffondor par les autres élèves, la plus connue des septièmes années Gryffondor. En somme: pour asseoir ton pouvoir. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Je l'ai compris avant toi et c'est avec moi qu'elle sort. Maintenant tu lui fout la paix.

Harry écouta son petit discourt en levant un sourcil.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Hyks. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te piquer la plus insupportable fille que je connaisse. Mais si tu continues à me chercher, je risque de le faire, et avec succès.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes?

Il rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors c'était pour avoir plus de pouvoir que Hyks sortait avec Granger, songea Harry. C'était à la fois amusant, à la fois ennuyeux. Enfin, elle n'avait qu'à mieux choisir ses petits amis. Et pourtant, ça ne lui était pas si égal que ça. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait pu parlé de sa position de démon, il avait pu s'expliquer à sa façon. Et il l'avait fait avec qui? Avec Granger. Et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, il s'était à peu près entendu avec elle. Il s'était presque sentit bien avec elle. Enfin. Il fallait à présent se faire à l'idée que c'était la première fois et la dernière fois que ça se passerait. Bon, il fallait maintenant songer à «Comment tuer le demi-Ange?». Il allait la prendre dans un coin noir demain soir et lui jeter un sort démoniaque afin de lui retirer ses pouvoirs puis il abrégerait ses souffrances en l'achevant. Simple, efficace. Que demander de plus?

-Démons…je serais bientôt à vos coté. dit-il à mi-voix.

_Alors? Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? J'attends vos reviews._

_Bisoussssss._

_ZiaGranger._


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut la compagnie!!! Je sais, je sais. Je suis très en retard. Mais en août c'était les vacances et j'avais décider de les consacrer à… moi (hé,hé,hé qui a dit que je n'étais pas égocentrique?). Et le mois de Septembre à était consacré au travail (et j'déconne pas parce j'ai presque pas touché à mon ordi ces dernières semaines, d'ailleurs il m'a manqué) et oui, je suis tout de même en troisième et à la fin de l'année c'est le… brevet, oui, c'est bien vous suivez. Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire la tête (ou un tout petit peu alors) car ce chapitre apporte pas mal de nouvelles. Je n'en dit pas plus à vous de lire._

Chapitre 8: Oh, la, la…C'est quoi c't embrouille?

(ou «Là où ça commence à devenir intéressant»)

Harry s'approcha à pas de loup du demi-Ange. Il allait l'attraper par derrière pour la tirer dans une salle de classe abandonnée non loin. Mais est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de la tuer? Il n'était plus vraiment sur. Enfin, ressaisit toi, lui cria une petite voix intérieure. Tu veut devenir un Démon ou pas? Il approcha sa main…et en sentit une autre lui tapoter le dos.

-M'sieur Potter?

En trois dixième de seconde, Harry s'était retourné, avait dégainé sa baguette et tenait en joue…rien? Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens quand la même petite voix fluette se fit entendre. Il baissa la tête et vit un Poufsouffle de première année, haut de dix-huit centimètre, des mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux ce qui le faisait ressembler à un caniche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? grogna Harry.

-C'est M'sieur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher.

Le petit garçon se tourna vers Gaëlle Géliquane et repris:

-Toi aussi Gaëlle, il veut te voir.

La jeune fille, qui avait continué son chemin, se retourna à l'entente de son nom.

-Qui veut me voir Antonio?

-Dumbledore. Il veut vous voir tout les deux dans son bureau. Le mot de passe c'est tête brûlée.

-Merci d'être venu me prévenir. fit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

Le petit haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

-À ton service Gaëlle, la plus belle.

La Poufsouffle eu un petit rire cristallin tandis qu'Antonio partait en courant. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Turner vienne lui casser son beau plan bien préparé et tout?

Il arriva enfin devant la statue qui bloquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient en plus? Il dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il eu la surprise de voir Granger assise sur l'une des chaises du bureau et Turner se tenir dans un coin. Il entra, suivit de prés par le demi-Ange.

-Ah, vous voilà. fit le professeur Turner.

-Vous nous avez bien appeler non? répondit froidement Harry.

-Bien asseyez vous, dit Dumbledore calmement.

Harry et Gaëlle s'assirent.

-Nous avons une importante annonce à vous faire, déclara Tayson Turner. Vous êtes les élus.

-Oh, la, la…c'est quoi c't embrouille? grogna Harry.

-Vous pourriez répéter s'il vous plaît professeur? demanda Géliquane.

-Je crains avoir mal compris professeur, réagit à son tour Granger.

-Vous avez très bien compris, vous êtes les élus.

-Élus? Élus de quoi? demanda Géliquane.

-Vous avez du vous trompez, dit Granger.

-Vous êtes sur de ne pas avoir forcé sur le whisky pur feu? se moqua Harry.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Il y a plus de 300 ans une voyante a prédit qu'un jour, alors que les forces du mal seraient à deux doigts de gagner la bataille contre le bien, quatre élus naîtront. L'un demi-démon, l'une demi-ange, une Humaine et L'Élu, mi-Ange, mi-Démon. Ils mettront un terme à la guerre qui use depuis plus de dix mille ans les trois peuples et feront gagner celui qu'ils serviront. Ils seront les seuls à pouvoir battre la force prête à prendre le pouvoir.

Le silence se fit.

-Et vous voulez nous faire croire que c'est nous? demanda Granger d'une voix étrangement roc.

-Nous sommes **sûr** que c'est vous.

-Désolé, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire, répliqua Harry.

-Et pourtant, vous devez nous croire.

-Bon, le demi-Ange, c'est moi, l'Humaine, ce doit être Hermione, et le mi-ange, mi-démon, c'est Harry le jeune homme tourna un regard perplexe vers jeune fille, comment elle savait ça elle? . Mais qui est le demi-Démon?

-Vous ne le connaissez pas. Il a déjà accepté de se joindre à moi pour apprendre à se battre. expliqua Turner.

-Mais, si on vous suit, quel peuple servirons nous? demanda Granger.

-Aucun. Je suis juste là pour vous apprendre à vous battre, développer vos pouvoirs et vous soutenir dans votre lutte contre la force. Ce sera ensuite à vous de choisir.

-Quelle est cette force? interrogea Granger.

-Nous ne le savons pas vraiment. Nous savons juste que c'est une force maléfique.

-Comment savons nous que vous êtes là pour ça et pas pour nous envoyer du 'mauvais' coté? questionna Géliquane.

-Nous n'avons aucune preuve pour vous le démontrer. Nous vous demandons de nous faire confiance.

-Et on doit vous donner la réponse maintenant? demanda Géliquane.

-Le plus tôt possible. Aidez vous de votre instinct. Je vous donne une journée pour réfléchir.

-Comme c'est aimable de votre part. Vous êtes vraiment trop généreux, ironisa Harry.

-Je vous demanderai la plus grande discrétion, je ne veux pas d'émeute. Je vous demande de ne pas en parler, même à vos amis les plus proches.

-Qu'allez vous nous apprendre si on accepte? Et nous partirons? Qu'allons nous faire? interrogea Granger d'une voix pressante.

-Il vous sera enseigné tout ce qui pourrait vous être utile lors d'un combat. Vous avez des pouvoirs extrêmement puissants, il serait dommage que vous les utilisiez mal. Et pour le lieu, en effet, nous partirons et nous changerons souvent de place pour ne pas être repéré. Vous aurez des missions pour retrouver certains objets ou personnes qui pourront vous être utiles. Vous n'aurez plus de limites.

-Et si on refuse? questionna Harry.

-Et bien nous ne vous poursuivrons en aucun cas.

-Bon, je crois que vous pouvez partir, demain, vous nous donnerez votre réponse et vous partirez (ou pas) après demain, déclara Dumbledore.

-Si vite? Et nos amis? Nous pourrons leur dire? demanda Géliquane.

-Désolé mais non, ça pourrait les mettre en danger ou vous mettre en danger. Ils ne doivent être mis au courrant, en aucun cas.

Les trois élèves se levèrent. Géliquane sortit la première suivit de près par Harry. Ce que venait de dire Turner changeait pas mal de choses. Mais est-ce qu'il devait vraiment faire confiance à ce type dont il ne savait rien? _Quelqu'un viendra te chercher, _avait dit Sethot, _Tu le sauras, grâce à ça._ Est-ce que Turner était celui dont Sethot parlait? Si seulement les vieux fous dans son genre ne parlaient pas par énigme!

-Potter!

Il se retourna et vit Granger s'avançait vers lui.

-Angelot m'a raconté, je…je voulait te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie.

-Tu exagères un peu Granger, je t'ai juste évité de te fêler une dizaine de cotes, de te casser le fémur et de finir en fauteuil roulant.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, fit elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, hésitante…l'embrassa sur la joue…recula en rougissant…puis partie en courrant. Les filles étaient certainement la chose la plus indéchiffrable de la terre. Même plus que les énigmes des vieux fous. Harry glissa un doigt là où les lèvres de Granger avaient déposé un baiser.

-Oh, la, la… c'est quoi c't embrouille ? murmura t'il.

.§.

-POTTER!!!

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers son ami blond.

-Quoi?

-Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'appelle et tu ne t'en étais toujours pas rendu compte.

Il était vrai qu'Harry avait un peu de mal à se concentrer avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer:

Sethot était venu lui raconter tout plein de trucs dont il n'avait pas tout compris la signification, ensuite était venu l'hésitation (peu longue mais existante) qu'il avait eu avant de choisir que le demi-Ange devait mourir, Granger qui savait à présent qu'il était un démon, l'envie d'aller tout lui raconter ce que lui avait dit Hyks, le fait qu'il se soit confié à elle et qu'il lui ai sauvé la vie. Et puis, il y avait aussi ce bisou qu'elle lui avait donné pour le remercier. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cette folle? Il allait l'étrangler, c'est ça. Il allait la prendre dans un coin l'étrangle. Ça devenait vraiment une habitude de projeter de tuer, il faudrait qu'il en parle à Sethot.

-POTTER!!!!!!

-Quoi encore?

-Tu pourrais m'écouter plus de dix secondes ou bien c'est trop difficile pour ta matière grise?

-Abrège.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es malade ou quoi?

-Il a-t-il une raison pour que tu m'ai dérangé ou bien est-ce que tu l'as fais juste pour t'inquiéter de ma santé?

-Les cours commencent dans dix minutes (est-il utile de préciser que nous commençons avec McGonagall?) et tu gardes ta brosse à dents dans ta bouche depuis huit minutes sans la bouger. Sont-ce des raisons valables pour toi ou bien tu compte rester planter là pendant encore quinze minutes?

Harry ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre. Il était déjà entrain de s'habiller lorsque Drago eu fini sa phrase.

-Et ben voilà. termina Drago avec un sourire en regardant Harry courir partout dans la pièce.

.§.

Réfléchir, réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il devait accepté de suivre Tayson Turner (et par là même, les autres élus qui suivraient sans aucun doute le professeur) ou est-ce qu'il valait mieux refuser? Telle est la question. Sethot où est tu quand j'ai besoin de toi?

-Bon Potter, tu te grouille? On n'a pas que ça à faire!

-Ouais Malfoy, j'arrive rien ne presse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir un mollasson pareil pour ami?

-T'es venu le chercher pour régner sur Poudlard, lui rappela Harry.

-Je devais avoir eu une attirance soudaine et amplifié pour le whisky pur feu ce jour là, répliqua le blond.

-Tu paraissais pourtant tout à fait sobre quand tu es venu me supplier quasiment à genoux.

-Tu avais dû venir boire avec moi alors pour croire voir ça.

-Certainement Malfoy, certainement.

.§.

-Bon, Potter, ça devient grave. Si tu continu à être dans la lune comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par m'inquiéter et je ne tiens pas à me transformer en nounou pour gamin dissipé.

Récapitulons, ça fais une demi journée que tu ne fais que réfléchir sans rien écouter de ce que quiconque te dit, Rogue à donner un point à un Gryffondor, Weasley à reçut dix points par McGonagall parce qu'il avait réussi en _un coup (!!!)_ à transformer un escargot en tortue des mers, Granger sort avec un type et je sort avec la même fille depuis une semaine et deux jours.

-Tu sort avec une fille depuis une semaine et deux jours?!

-Non, mais tout le reste est vrai.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Rogue a donné un point à un Gryffondor et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait?

-Il lui a donnez simplement parce que Dumbledore était là et lui a forcé la main. Et pour Weasley qui réussi un sort du premier coup, tu as dû te tromper.

-Oui, ça doit être la réponse. Mais toi tu ne m'as toujours pas donné la tienne.

-A quel sujet?

-Pourquoi tu es comme ça aujourd'hui?

-Dépêchons nous si on ne veut pas rater le début du prochain cours.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, défile toi. Tu ne pourras pas toujours le faire.

-Peut être, mais pour l'instant ça marche.

.§.

Il était maintenant temps de prendre une décision car dans moins d'une demi-heure, il devait donner sa réponse. Les paroles de Sethot ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Que lui disais son cœur? Comment pouvait-il le savoir, il ne l'avait jamais écouté. Seigneur, Sethot que lui disait son cœur? Il se leva d'un bond. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Il sortit de la Salle Commune. Merlin, pourvu que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix, pensa t'il en croisant les doigts. Il escalada les marches quatre à quatre. Et si il n'y allait pas? Si il faisait semblant d'avoir oublié? Trop tard, il était devant la porte. Il frappa.

-Entrez, fit la voix de Dumbledore derrière la porte.

Les deux filles étaient déjà là ainsi que Turner.

-Alors qu'avez-vous choisit?

Granger se leva.

-Je ferais partie de l'aventure.

Géliquane sembla hésiter encore un instant mais se leva finalement.

-Moi de même.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Il avait beau avoir choisit, un doute subsistait.

-À une condition je veux venger mes parents de Lord Voldemort avant tout autre action. Je sais de source sur qu'il travaille pour la force maléfique, nous servirons nos deux objectifs. Êtes-vous d'accord?

Les deux adultes se consultèrent du regard.

-D'accord, accepta Dumbledore.

-Très bien, alors à demain, minuit, devant la Grande Porte, déclara Turner en sortant.

Harry descendit à sa suite. Avant de partir il avait un dernier truc à régler.

.§.

-Alicia! appela Harry. Alicia!

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Ah, Harry, fit elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle semblait triste depuis quelques jours.

-Ça va? questionna Harry.

-Oui, oui, fit elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Écoute, je sais que tu t'es disputé avec Jane, mais vous êtes toutes les deux si malheureuses que ça me fend le cœur. Tu ne peux pas rester en froid avec la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde.

-C'est fini Harry. Notre belle amitié a disparue. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'en remettra.

-Je ne crois pas. Accepte au moins de la voir.

-Non Harry, ça ne servirait à rien.

-Allez Alicia, une dernière fois. Laisse moi te prouver que ce que tu perds est la chose la plus précieuse à tes yeux. Laisse moi te montrer sa tristesse. Ta tristesse. Rencontre la une dernière fois.

Elle voulut refuser mais la tentation fut trop forte.

-Bon, d'accord, mais une toute dernière fois.

Harry eu un petit sourire, tout marchait comme prévu.

.§.

-Salut Jane.

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre.

-Oh, salut Harry. Je suis vraiment désolée, fit elle en se levant de la chaise où elle était assise, mais je dois rejoindre Léa et Stella.

-Non, non, non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. répliqua t'il en la retenant. Tu dois aller voir Alicia. Elle va mal.

-Je crois qu'on s'est tout dis la dernière fois. Je ne vois rien à ajouter.

-Je ne pensais pas que votre amitié était aussi fragile.

-Comment ça?

-Ben oui, à la moindre épreuve tu lâches tout. Serait tu vraiment prête à la perdre?

-Notre amitié était bien plus forte que tu le dis. Mais certaine chose nous sépare maintenant.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es amie avec elle? Quatre ans? Cinq ans? Tu crois qu'on brise une telle amitié aussi facilement? Tu as oublié toutes les fois où elle t'a défendue? Toutes les fois où tu l'as protégé? Bat toi au nom de cette amitié. Et si tu n'es pas sur de le vouloir, va la voir, alors tu n'auras plus aucun doute.

-Mais…je ne sais…

-Elle t'attend en bas des Grands Escaliers.

-Tu as fait ça pour nous?

-Pour qui d'autre?

Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

-Tu es le meilleur ami qui existe au monde.

-Moi qui aurait aimé être le meilleur ami de la galaxie.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu es génial, lui cria t'elle en courant vers son amie.

.§.

Harry ferma son sac et empoigna sa malle. Il s'avança près du lit de son ami blond. Il jeta un dernier regard à Drago qui dormait à points fermés. Il lui avait laissé une lettre sur sa table de nuit pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il descendit les marches menant aux dortoirs des garçons et sortit. Il monta les marches jusqu'au Grand Hall. Géliquane et Turner étaient déjà là. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes et Granger arriva.

-Nous voilà tous réuni. Suivez moi, fit Turner.

Il traversa le Hall et passa une porte. Ils le suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans un des nombreux couloirs du château. D'un coup de baguette, le professeur bougea un grand miroir. Il murmura un sort et une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Ils passèrent la porte et, après avoir replacé le miroir et fermé la porte, ils avancèrent les uns derrière les autres dans un long et étroit couloir dont la seule lumière était la baguette magique du professeur Turner. Bientôt ils bifurquèrent à droite dans un boyau moins étroit. Ils marchèrent pendant encore dix minutes. L'adulte les fit s'arrêter. Il enclencha un mécanisme dans le mur et le mur où c'était appuyé Géliquane bascula manquant de la faire tomber. Ils la suivirent et se retrouvèrent dans une immense pièce éclairée par des torches. Il y avait une dizaine de couloir qui partaient de cette même salle. Turner prit le troisième à gauche. Il y avait des rails qui s'enfonçait dans un long boyau noir. Ils montèrent tous dans un wagonnet et y attachèrent un second chariot où ils mirent leurs valises et sacs. D'une puissante secousse, Turner fit partir les deux wagons dans un dédale de couloirs qui montaient, descendaient, tournaient... Au bout d'un temps qui sembla interminable à Harry, les rails s'arrêtèrent et les wagonnets se dressèrent, éjectant par la même les passagers et leurs valises. Ils atterrirent dans un cylindre de verre tout en longueur qui se referma et commença sa longue ascension. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin sortir, ils étaient dans une petite pièce totalement sombre dont les murs étaient en bois, sans fenêtre mais avec une porte.

-Bien, prenez vos affaires, on va sortir, déclara le professeur.

Les trois jeunes s'emparèrent de leurs sacs et sortirent à la suite de Turner. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt au loin, on entendait des rires et des voix.

-Suivez moi, et essayez de ne pas vous perdre.

Ils avancèrent dans la forêt. Petit à petit, elle commença à s'éclaircir et Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village constitué de maisons et de magasins en bois. Le village respirait la joie, la candeur et la simplicité.

-Oh, la, la…, grogna Harry à voix basse. C'est quoi c't embrouille?

_Hé, hé, hé, en plus d'être égocentrique je suis sadique avec vous et avec ce pauvre Harry qui ce retrouve avec: une fille qu'il était sensé tuer, et une autre qu'il était sensé détesté. Enfin je ne vais pas trop le plaindre quand même. Après tout il a comme meilleur ami Drago Malfoy et je lui aie fait deux géniales amies._

_Dans le prochain chapitre vous rencontrerez le demi-démon (c'est fou ce que je l'adore mon petit Timounet) et le début de l'entraînement, de plus il sera boooooooooocoup plus long. Mais vous ne l'aurez pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu, hum, disons, quinze reviews. J'en demande pas trop je crois quant il y a certains auteurs qui en ont trente à trente-cinq pas chapitres. Je vous demande vos avis ce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer… celui qui écrira la 64ème aura droit à me poser une question à laquelle je répondrais (sauf si j'ai pas la réponse). Voilà, j'ai fini. Pleins de gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs/lectrices et à mes revieweurs/revieweuses. Les réponses suivent justement._

joomy

Contente que ma fic te plaise. Comment as-tu trouvé ce nouveau chapitre?

Merci pour ta review c'est sympas de ta part. La suite te plait?

caramelle 

Ta review m'a fait très plaisir, si seulement je pouvait en avoir tous les jours des comme ça (lol)! Comme tu as pûle voir tu t'es un peu trompé par rapport à l'ange, mais j'espère que tu n'est pas déçu pour autant. J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes attentes. Encore merci pour ta si longue review. Bisous.

Sahada

Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent te plaise j'espère que le reste te plaîra autant. Quand au camps qu'il choisira, je garde encore le suspence.

Bisous.

Tarsec

Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

adenoide 

Encore une fois je ne te répondrai pas pour l'instant, tu verras bien par la suite. Mais si tu apprécie une fic, penses tu qu'elle sera gâcher par ce genre de détail?

_Allez bisous à tous._

_ZiaGranger._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjours à tous! Voilà un nouveau chapitre «Du fond de mon armure»! Je suis contente que le précédent vous ait plût et je remercie tous les revieweurs et revieweuses ainsi que les lecteurs et les lectrices de cette fic qui me suivent depuis le début. Comme promis ce chapitre et beaucoup plus long que les autres (il doit faire une quinzaine de pages) et il recouvre une assez longue période (environ cinq semaines)._

_Je n'en dit pas plus, à vous de juger. Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 9: Entraînements intensifs et lettres

_Ils avancèrent dans la forêt. Petit à petit, elle commença à s'éclaircir et Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait jour. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village constitué de maisons et de magasins en bois. Le village respirait la joie, la candeur et la simplicité. _

_-Oh, la, la…, grogna Harry à voix basse. C'est quoi c't embrouille?_

Ils s'approchèrent d'une bâtisse un peu plus grande que les autres. La pancarte qui se balançait au dessus de la porte de l'Auberge indiquait au 'Blue Castel'. Ils y entrèrent. À gauche, il y avait un escalier de bois qui permettait de monter à l'étage supérieur. Au dessous de l'escalier il y avait deux portes. À droite il y avait un comptoir où était assise une femme, plutôt grande, de longs cheveux bruns dénoués, au visage doux et amical; détail étrange, elle portait une robe d'aubergiste du 17ème. Il y avait une dernière porte au fond. La femme leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, fit elle d'une voix enjouée. Votre ami vous attend dans sa chambre.

Tayson Turner la remercia d'un signe de tête et ils montèrent au premier étage. Le professeur les conduisit dans un couloir bien éclairé. D'un coté il y avait les portes des chambres avec leur numéro et de l'autre des fenêtres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre 112 (l'avant dernière du couloir). Ils entrèrent sans frapper. La chambre était une grande pièce propre qui sentait le printemps avec deux lits, deux tables de nuit, une armoire, un coffre au pied de chaque lit et une fenêtre. Il y avait quatre chandeliers à deux branches pour seul éclairage. Un jeune homme se tenait là, debout, près de la fenêtre.

-Je ne vous attendait plus, se moqua t'il clairement en se tournant vers eux.

Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux court, couleur charbon et ses yeux étaient semblables à deux saphirs. Sa peau était légèrement halée et il arborait un air narquois.

-Salut, fit le seul adulte, Harry, Hermione, Gaëlle, je vous présente le demi-Démon: Timothé. Timothé, je te présente le demi-Ange: Gaëlle, l'Humaine: Hermione et l'Élu: Harry.

-Salut, fit Timothé.

-Bonjour, répondit Gaëlle, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Tayson Turner le comprit.

-Alors, je vous arrête tout de suite, si vous êtes mal à l'aise les uns avec les autres, on cour à la catastrophe. Bien, Harry tu ranges tes affaires et vous deux il désigna les deux garçons vous vous couchez immédiatement, je ne veut pas de zombis pendant les entraînements. Les filles, vous me suivez je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Mais avant, je vous donne l'emplois du temps de demain. Aujourd'hui je veut que se soit une journée de repos car vous allez en avoir besoin pour les prochains jours. À sept heures tapantes demain, je vous veux frais et dispos dans la salle à manger (c'est la seconde porte sous l'escalier). À sept heure trente-cinq on partira pour les entraînements avec un pique-nique (on pique-niquera là bas). Après le repas (qu'on prendra vers midi trente) on reprendra l'entraînement jusqu'à neuf heures, heure à laquelle nous rentrerons. Des questions?

-C'est grave si on arrive une heure en retard? demanda Timothé avec un sourire moqueur.

-D'autre questions? interrogea Turner.

Les quatre firent 'non' de la tête.

-Bien, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je loge à la chambre 111. Les filles vous me suivez? Votre chambre est la 113.

Elles acquiescèrent et ils sortirent.

Harry jeta son sac à dos sur son lit et ouvrit sa malle par terre tandis que l'autre allait dans la salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre. En quelques minutes il avait défait sa valise et rangé toutes ses affaires. Il mit son sac à dos dans le coffre au pied de son lit. Harry se prépara et se coucha. Timothé sortit de la salle d'eau quelques instants plus tard et il s'allongea à son tour. Les journées suivantes n'allaient pas être de tout repos, pensa Harry avant de s'endormir.

.§.

-La première chose à apprendre, ce sont les méthodes de défense. expliqua le professeur.

-Et pourquoi pas celles d'attaque? questionna Timothé.

-Parce que, pour l'instant, vous serez certainement plus souvent emmené à vous défendre qu'à attaquer et que se sera moins long à faire que les sorts d'attaque. Vous manier tous le protégo avec efficacité. Le seul problème est qu'il n'est pas très puissant et qu'il ne vous protégera pas des sorts les plus forts, sorts que nous allons appeler sortilèges de la 1ère catégorie. Il y a en tout trois catégories de sort. Les simples qui sont les plus pratique et sont les seuls utilisés par les novices et la plupart de la population, ils font parti de la troisième catégorie. Ils sont les sorts que vous avez appris jusque là et qui servent pour la vie de tous les jours. Le protégo en fait parti. La seconde catégorie rassemble des sorts un peu plus forts qui sont plus difficiles à maîtriser. Vous en avez appris très peu de cette catégorie. Un exemple: l'incendio. La première catégorie est le 'zénith' des sortilèges. C'est l'ensemble des sorts les plus puissants et les plus dur à exécuter et surtout, les plus dangereux pour vous si vous ne savez les jeter et que vous essayez quand même. Comme vous n'avez aucun problème pour les sorts de défenses de la 3ème catégorie, nous allons immédiatement passer à la 2ème. Le sort que je vais aujourd'hui vous apprendre et un sort qui formera autour de vous et des personnes (ou des choses) que vous voulez protéger une sorte de para sort, de bulle de protection. Le sort est «Protecto carcle». Lorsque vous direz la formule, vous ferez un cercle au dessus de votre tête, puis en face de vous. Comme ceci.

Il exécuta le mouvement.

-Des questions? Alors allez-y.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, Granger y parvint suivit de près par Harry, puis par Timothé et enfin par Géliquane.

-Très bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça vous pose plus de problèmes. Mais la protection physique n'est pas la plus importante. La protection de l'esprit et plus importante encore. Je vais donc vous apprendre l'occlumencie. Timothé, je sais que tu en as déjà les bases, mais je voudrais que tu les revoies avec nous.

Le demi-Démon acquiesça et ils s'assirent tous en tailleur sur l'herbe en formant un cercle.

-Très bien, vous allez vider votre esprit de tout sentiment et de toutes pensées.

Pendant un instant il les laissa se concentrer, puis il tenta de rentrer, avec une faible volonté, dans l'esprit de Timothé qui parvint à l'arrêter. Petit à petit, Turner augmenta sa volonté. Au bout d'un moment, Timothé ne parvint plus à le stopper et il entra dans son esprit. Après quelques minutes, le demi-Démon parvint à l'en éjecter mais il avait en partie échoué. Le professeur tenta d'entrer dans l'esprit de Granger, au début, elle arriva à le contenir, mais finalement, la volonté de Turner eu raison de la sienne et il réussi à pénétrer son esprit avant d'avoir atteint le niveau auquel Timothé avait perdu. Il recommença l'exercice avec le demi-Ange qui parvint à le contenir jusqu'au même niveau que l'Humaine mais échoua à son tour. Harry lui donna plus de fil à retordre que les deux filles, car Sethot lui avait déjà donné quelques leçons d'occlumencie qui plus Harry y réfléchissait, plus il le pensait semblaient avoir été clandestine étant donné que Sethan ne voulait manifestement pas qu'il sache se défendre contre lui-même. Mais l'adulte réussi à infiltrer celui du mi-ange, mi-démon à peu près au même stade de volonté qu'il avait battu le demi-Démon. Les jeunes étant épuisés (et lui aussi), Turner les laissa manger avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Après le repas, ils reprirent l'occlumancie jusqu'à tard dans l'après midi, ils apprirent ensuite encore quelques sorts de défenses de la seconde catégorie qu'il parvinrent tous à maîtriser avec plus ou moins de facilité. Enfin, à l'heure prévue ils rentrèrent à l'Auberge et, après une rapide douche les quatre élus redescendirent dans la salle à manger. C'était une grande salle en bois, comme le reste du bâtiment. Au fond, dans un coin, un homme jouait du piano. À gauche, il y avait un comptoir. Le reste de la pièce était meublé par des tables rondes en bois et des chaises de la même matière. Lorsque Harry rentra, il vit que les deux filles étaient déjà là, assises à une table près d'une fenêtre, non loin du pianiste. Il se demanda un instant si il allait les rejoindre où si il allait prendre une table à part, mais Timothé, qui arriva derrière, choisit à sa place et le tira jusqu'à la table qu'avaient choisi les deux filles.

-Salut, fit Géliquane en les voyant se joindre à elles.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

-Je ne croit pas que Turner serait très content de voir le contenu de notre conversation, plaisanta Timothé.

-C'est vrai qu'on était sensé s'entendre, ajouta Géliquane. Mais de quoi on pourrait bien parlé?

Les autres haussèrent les épaules.

-Peut être pourrions nous faire plus ample connaissance, proposa timidement Granger.

-Très bien. Alors, je m'appelle Timothé Night. Je suis anglais et j'ai dix-huit ans. Ma mère était une moldu (mais je suis sorcier) et mon père un démon. J'ai était élevé par ma mère. J'habitais jusqu'ici en Australie. Et je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je peux bien faire ici et du pourquoi j'ai accepté de sauver le monde d'une menace inconnu, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis et vous pouvez compter sur moi si vous avez un quelconque problème.

Il s'arrêta et Géliquane prit à son tour la parole.

-Je me nomme Gaëlle Géliquane, de mon vrai nom, Gaëlle Angelique. Je suis mi-Ange, mi-sorcière. C'est mon père l'Ange. Je suis née d'une de ses aventures avec une sorcière. Il m'a élevé et je n'ai pas revue ma mère depuis que j'ai six ans et j'en quinze cette année. J'ai un beau frère de deux ans mon aîné. J'étais voué à être un Ange mais après ce que je suis en train de faire (je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le droit d'aider les Humains et je suis sûre de ne pas avoir le droit d'apporter mon aide à des Démons) je crois qu'ils ne vont plus vouloir que je sois des leurs. Malgré cela, j'espère sincèrement que nous deviendrons amis.

Elle se tu et se fut au tour de Granger.

-Et bien, je suis Hermione Granger et j'ai dix-sept ans. Mes parents sont moldu, mais je suis une sorcière. Je ne comprends toujours pas parfaitement ce que c'est que cette histoire d'Anges, de Démons, d'Humains et de force invisible, mais je suis sure de ne pas regretter de vous suivre dans cette aventure et j'espère qu'on fera une équipe soudée.

Elle s'arrêta. Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry. Il n'avait pas très envie d'étaler sa vie devant eux, mais de toute façon, pensa t-il, ils finiraient bien par savoir, et il valait mieux que ça se passe bien entre eux: il ne devait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

-Ma mère était une Ange et mon père un Démon. Ils sont mort tous les deux alors que je n'était âgé que d'un an, tué par Voldemort. J'ai été élevé chez les Démons. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je venais à peine d'entrer à Poudlard pour terminer ma formation de Démon, que Turner et Dumbledore décidaient de m'envoyer combattre une force maléfique et dangereuse avec trois autres personnes que je ne connais presque pas, vous en l'occurrence. J'espère seulement avoir fait le bon choix.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de parler de tout, et surtout de rien. L'amitié n'était pas encore là, mais après tout, tout était possible.

.§.

Il était six heure lorsque Harry se réveilla. Cela faisait près de deux semaines qu'ils avaient accepté l'aventure. Moins d'une semaine auparavant, ils avaient commencé à apprendre des sortilèges d'attaque. Aucune nouvelle du 'monde extérieur'. Le village où ils vivaient était complètement coupé du monde, leur avait expliqué Tayson Turner. Les habitants vivaient par leur propre moyens, éloigné de tout. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la guerre qui rugissait dehors, des ordinateurs, télés, machines à laver, voiture à moteur… Ils vivaient encore comme au 17ème siècle. Ça avait ses avantages. Ça avait ses inconvénients. Apparemment, ils avaient tout de même un peu avancé en parallèle. Dans le petit groupe des ''élus'', ils faisaient de rapides progrès et, en général, ils s'entendaient assez bien. Ils avaient même commencé à s'appeler par leur prénom.

-Tu es réveillé? lui demanda Timothé d'une voix ensommeillé.

-Ouais, répondit Harry en se levant.

Ils se lavèrent, s'habillèrent et attrapèrent leur sac à dos où toutes leurs affaires nécessaires pour leurs entraînements étaient rangées. Enfin, ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, Gaëlle et leur professeur.

-Bien, après notre repas, nous allons à la clairière. J'ai à vous faire part de deux ou trois nouvelles.

Les quatre s'entreregardèrent. Après un bref petit déjeuné, ils gagnèrent leur 'lieu d'entraînements '.

-Bien, premièrement, j'ai quelque chose qui vous fera certainement plaisir: nous avons proposé à vos proches de vous écrire (tout en moyennant quelques options de sécurités afin que personne ne sache votre véritable position). Donc, bientôt, vous aurez normalement vos lettres si il n'y a pas de problème.

Gaëlle et Hermione échangèrent un regard réjouit.

-La deuxième nouvelle est que vous allez avoir une «mission». Je voudrais savoir comment vous vous en sortez sur le terrain. Ainsi, dans à peu près deux semaines, je vous donnerai vos instructions pour subtiliser quelques petits documents qui pourraient nous être utile. Et enfin, dernière chose…c'est une mauvaise nouvelle. L'Ordre du Phénix a été infiltré par des mangemorts. On ne sait pas encore qui ils sont. Dumbledore fait son enquête, mais en cas de problème, sachez qu'on ne pourra pas compter sur eux. Vous avez bien compris?

Les quatre acquiescèrent et ils commencèrent l'entraînement. À leur plus grand étonnement, Tayson Turner leur fit aborder des sorts de la 1ère catégorie.

-Il faut que vous soyez fin près pour votre première mission, expliqua t'il. Nous allons aujourd'hui parler des sorts utilisant les quatre éléments. D'après la prophétie, vous aurez chacun un élément de prédilection. Je vais à chacun vous faire essayer quatre sorts. L''Aïerexplosion', le 'Flimeadispertion', le 'Mortalsiphon' et le 'Terraeondes'. Le sort que vous jetterez le plus facilement sera celui dont l'élément est 'le votre'.

Il marqua une pause.

-Je dois vous prévenir, il va falloir prendre ces sorts avec des pincettes, ils ne sont pas des plus faciles et il ne faut pas croire que vous réussirez facilement. Bon choisissez un sort et concentrez vous. C'est la clé.

Ils choisirent d'essayer en premier le 'Mortalsiphon'.

-Les jeter sans baguette est beaucoup plus simple que les jeter alors que vous les avez encore.

Il leur montra les mouvements que l'on devait faire pour jeter les différents sorts.

-C'est compris? Alors, allez-y.

Hermione respira profondément, essayant de dissiper le trac qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces sorts basés sur les quatre éléments. Réussir à les jeter, serait pour elle une preuve qu'elle était devenu une bonne sorcière aux pouvoirs plutôt puissant, but qu'elle s'était promis d'atteindre lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle en était une.

-Tu veux qu'on s'entraide? lui proposa timidement Gaëlle.

-Oui, pourquoi pas? Après tout, ne dit-on pas que l'union fait la force? accepta t'elle en souriant.

Elle forma un bol avec ses mains et les leva vers le ciel en disant la formule, puis elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même ses mains, toujours en coupe, tendu en face d'elle. Il n'y eu aucun changement.

-Tu n'es pas assez concentré, lui fit Tayson Turner qui aidait un peu plus loin Harry.

Mais elle eut beau essayer toute le matinée elle n'arriva à rien, Harry n'y arrivait pas plus qu'elle. Gaël n'arrivait qu'à jeter un faible filet d'eau. Seul Timothé arrivait à quelque chose d'à peu près concluant. Ils mangèrent de bon appétit puis se remirent à l'entraînement. Pendant presque trois heures ils firent de l'occlumencie (que tout le monde commençait à maîtriser plus ou moins) avant de se remettre au sort utilisant l'eau. Ils rentrèrent le soir épuisé et trempé mais assez content puisqu'ils arrivaient tous (avec beaucoup de difficultés) à jeter un jet d'eau assez puissant bien que n'atteignant pas des forces extraordinaire, leur professeur avait assuré que c'était très bien pour une première fois.

.§.

Hermione désespérait de plus en plus que le temps passait. Effectivement, Gaëlle, Tim et Harry avaient tous les trois trouvés leur élément. Gaëlle se servait avec une grande facilité de l'élément Terre, Timothé avait reçu un don pour celui qui de l'Eau et Harry utilisait l'élément Feu comme si il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Elle, cependant, n'avait ressentit aucun atome crochu avec les différent sorts qu'elle savait jeter. En plus de ça, alors qu'ils savaient tous jeter les quatre sorts, elle ne parvenait même pas à jeter un petit courrant d'air lorsqu'elle tentait l' 'Aïerexplosion'. Elle essaya une dernière fois avant de se laisser tomber à terre. Elle avait demandé à Turner si elle ne pouvait pas rester encore un peu pour continuer seule l'entraînement mais elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Elle se recroquevilla, seule, au fond de la clairière, et songea un instant à pleurer mais une voix la fit sursauter.

-Tu ne devrais pas décourager.

Turner, car c'était bien lui, s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Peut être avez-vous commis une erreur en me choisissant. Je ne suis peut être pas l'une des élus.

-J'en ai vu bien assez pour être certain que c'est toi.

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules.

-Je fais de mon mieux mais je n'arrive toujours pas à distinguer mon élément

-Moi je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à faire surface.

-Je ne suis plus sûre de rien.

-Tu apprends vite, tu devrais t'en rendre compte.

-Ils sont meilleurs que moi.

-Non, c'est faux. Peut être que ton élément n'était tout simplement pas près à ressortir. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée sur celui qui 't'appartiens'.

-Ah bon? Lequel?

-Se sera à toi de le découvrir. N'ai donc plus d'inquiétudes et continue de t'entraîner, tu verra, il se montreras bientôt.

-Comment être sure que c'est moi l'une des élus?

-Tu te sens de trop?

-Non, absolument pas.

-Est-ce que tu as du mal à suivre le rythme à part avec l''Aïerexplosion' et le fait que tu ne sache toujours pas quel est ton élément?

-Non.

-Alors tu es celle que j'ai longtemps cherchée.

Un ange passa.

-Comment se fait-il que vous nous ayez cherché?

-Comme vous vous êtes né pour 'sauver le monde', moi je suis né pour vous trouver, vous rassembler, vous donner confiance et vous apporter mon aide. J'ai était formé pour ça. Depuis bien longtemps.

-Par qui?

-Il n'est pas encore temps que tu le découvres, mais un jour, tu sauras.

-Il ne vous est jamais arrivé de douter de cette prophétie?

-Si. Souvent même. Mais le doute est quelque chose de normal. Surtout lorsque les circonstances sont importantes et graves. Mais tu fini toujours par retrouver la foi, quoi qu'il arrive.

-Vous n'aimeriez pas vous détacher de votre mission? Partir, être libre, oublier ce qui peut arriver, n'avoir à vous inquiéter que de vos propres problèmes…tout lâcher?

-Une fois je suis parti mais les circonstances ont fait que je me suis rendu compte que si je ne le faisais pas, personne ne le ferait à ma place. En étant égoïste, j'aurais la 'défaite du bien' sur les épaules. Tant de gens mourraient par ma faute. Les personnes à qui je tiens perdraient alors la vie et c'est la dernière chose que je veux.

-Alors vous ne pourrez jamais vivre pour vous?

Il sourit.

-Si, lorsque votre mission sera accomplit.

-Vous voulez dire que votre liberté dépend de notre réussite.

-C'est ça.

Il y eu de nouveau un silence.

-Alors je me battrais pour vous.

Il sourit de nouveau. Un sourire reconnaissant.

.§.

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, déclara Turner.

Aussitôt, les quatre jeunes se laissèrent tomber à terre.

-Ouf, j'ai cru que ça ne terminerait jamais! s'exclama Timothé.

-Vieux grincheux, se moqua Gaëlle.

-Vieille bique, répondit le jeune homme du tac au tac en riant.

-Ah la, la, l'immaturité de certaines personnes, grommela Harry en se redressant, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Je vois que vous êtes encore en forme, vous allez donc pouvoir exécuter une dernière fois les sorts des quatre éléments.

-C'est pas juste! se récria instantanément Gaëlle vous aviez dit que c'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

-Allons, allons, il faut que vous soyez prêt pour après demain je vous rappelle.

-C'est pas en nous achevant qu'on sera prêt, répliqua Timothé en se levant tout de même.

-Bon, vous ne faites que celui de votre élément. D'accord?

Tim, Gaëlle et Harry acquiescèrent. C'était toujours un plaisir pour eux de s'entraîner avec leur élément. Ils se sentaient soudain très puissant. C'était un sentiment très jubilatoire.

Le demi-Démon s'avança au milieu de la clairière tandis que les autre se plaçait derrière le bouclier magique de leur professeur. Timothé exécuta les gestes en murmurant le sort. Immédiatement, un petit tourbillon d'eau se format à l'endroit qu'il avait décider. Petit à petit, il s'amplifia pour enfin prendre une dimension effrayante ainsi qu'une puissance a coupé le souffle. Le tourbillon tournoyé en emportant tout sur son passage. Lorsque Turner lui fit un signe, Tim ramena la tornade d'eau à un insignifiant tourbillon qu'il fit disparaître en un tour de main. A son tour il se plaça derrière le bouclier et Gaëlle prit sa place. Elle se concentra quelques instants, fit les gestes en disant la formule. Au début, il n'y eu aucun changement en surface, puis, peu à peu, ils sentirent la terre trembler sous leur pieds de plus en plus fort. Finalement, à l'endroit voulut, la terre s'ouvrit. Après plusieurs minutes, elle stoppa son sort par phase. D'abord la terre se referma puis les ondes se firent moins fortes pour enfin disparaître. Puis se fut au tour d'Harry qui remplaça le demi-Ange. Après l'enchaînement de gestes et la formulation du sortilège, une boule de lumière orange apparue autour des mains jointe du mi-Ange, mi-Démon. Elle augmentait un peu plus chaque secondes. Elle arrêta de croître lorsqu'elle atteignit la taille d'un ballon de volley. Elle stagna quelques secondes encore avant d'exploser en des centaines de petites flammes qui se dispersèrent partout autour d'Harry. Après qu'elles est toutes disparut l'adulte se tourna vers Hermione qui semblait être soudain en pleine crise de rage.

-J'en assez, cria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas quel est mon élément?

Turner, qui semblait s'inquiéter à mesure qu'elle s'énervait, tenta de la calmer.

-Heu, Hermione, calme toi s'il te plaît.

-Non, je ne me calmerais pas, j'ai le droit de m'énerver pour une fois.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, plus aucun son, à part sa voix, ne se faisait entendre. Le bruissement des arbres avait disparut. Plus aucune branche ne bougeait. Le vent qui avait soufflé toute l'après midi s'était calmé tandis qu'elle continuer d'hurler. Soudain, sans qu'il n'y ai eu aucun autre signe avant coureur, une rafale plus puissante que tous ce qu'il y avait pu avoir pendant la journée la cueillit au creux du ventre et la jeta plusieurs mètres plus loin l'assommant sur le coup.

.§.

Gaëlle jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à coté et fut étonnée de ne pas y trouvé Hermione. En effet, pendant les deux derniers jours elle était restée inanimée suite à l'incident qui s'était produit dans la clairière. Gaëlle se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit la chambre de son professeur qu'elle trouva entrain de mettre ses chaussures.

-Professeur, Hermione n'est plus dans son lit.

-Je le sais. Cette nuit elle s'est réveillée et après une petite discussion, elle m'a demandée de reporter de quelques jours la mission. J'ai accepté de la reporter jusqu'à dans trois jours.

-Elle est partie où?

-Je ne sais pas, apparemment, elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire.

Ils ne la virent que le soir au dîner où elle ne pipa mot. Elle semblait très fatiguée. Le lendemain, en rentrant de leur entraînement, Hermione, qui n'était pas venue avec eux ce jour là non plus, les rejoignis et ils allèrent ensemble s'asseoir (quoique le mot 's'étalèrent' aurait été plus juste) à l'une des tables de la salle à manger.

-Ouf, je n'en peut plus! s'exclama Timothé en s'allongeant à moitié sur la table.

-Où est passé Turner? interrogea Hermione.

Elle semblait épuisée et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il est monté à l'étage pour aller chercher quelque chose, répondit Gaëlle en étouffant un bâillement.

Seul Harry gardait une certaine contenance. Chez les démons, il avait appris à ne plus faire attention à sa fatigue car, comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ils l'entraînaient parfois des jours et des jours sans le laisser dormir plus d'une heure tous les deux jours et de plus à même le sol. Une femme prit leur commande, elle partait alors que Turner entrait dans la salle à manger un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai reçu les lettres. Je vous les donnerais avant d'aller dormir, annonça le professeur se qui réveilla tout le monde.

Ils mangèrent le plus vite possible et montèrent en courrant les marches qui les séparaient des lettres tant attendues. Harry fut le dernier à passer la porte: il était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun courrier. Enfin, Turner sortit une boite en carton de sous son lit et il tandis les lettres à leur propriétaire. Harry reçu avec surprise trois lettres. Ils décidèrent d'aller les lire dans la chambre de Timothé et d'Harry.

_Lettres d'Hermione_

«

Ma très chère Hermione,

J'espère que tu te portes bien, ton père et moi allons très bien.

Nous avons appris par le professeur Dumbledore que tu étais partie en stage et que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de nous l'écrire car les choses c'était faites précipitamment.

J'espère donc que ce stage se passe bien et que tu apprends pleins de nouvelles choses intéressantes.

Ta tante Élise m'as écris il y a presque deux semaines que ta petite cousine, Zoé, venait de faire ces premiers pas. Elle était tout en extase, et ton père aussi d'ailleurs. Tu sais combien il est attaché à sa sœur.

Comment vont tes amis? J'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient pas avec toi mais tu dois avoir de leur nouvelles, non?

J'espère que tous se passe bien dans ton monde et que tu reviendras bientôt à la maison.

Réponds moi le plus vite si tu le peux. Tu me manques fort.

Pleins de gros bisous, ta maman qui t'aime.

PS: Ton père te passe le bonjour et te fais des milliers de bisous. »

Hermione soupira d'aise et passa à sa seconde lettre.

«Salut 'Mione,

Comment ça va? Moi ça peut aller même si les cours sont toujours aussi barbants. Je t'envie d'être à ce voyage d'étude, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même. J'espère qu'il se passe bien pour toi et que Potter ne t'ennuis pas trop.

Ici, c'est toujours la même chose, mais sans toi, on va avoir du mal à avoir la coupe des quatre maisons, et je n'ai plus personne pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs.

Il y a quelques jours, Rogue a retiré dix points à Gryffondor sois disant parce que j'avais mal noué ma cravate alors que pour une fois, elle était parfaite. En métamorphose, on devait transformer une repose pied en chien. À la fin du cour mon propre repose pieds avait toujours la même forme mais courrait partout dans la pièce en aboyant et en faisant des galipettes. La routine quoi.

Fred et George te passent le bonjour, ainsi que papa et maman. Elle voulait t'envoyer des chocolats mais visiblement Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Ginny c'est mis en tête de t'envoyer une lettre elle aussi. Tu la peux être déjà lu.

Comme je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'écrire et que Neville me presse de lui laisser t'écrire un petit mot je te laisse.

Gros bisous ma 'Mione.

Ron.

PS: Tu me manques. »

Plus bas, il y avait un autre petit mot de la part de son autre meilleur ami.

«Bonjour Hermione.

Comment te portes tu? Ici tout se passe comme d'hab. Aucun changement notable dans le comportement de qui que ce soit. La seule chose qui est changé, c'est ton absence, ça fait bizarre que tu ne sois pas là et je t'avoue que tu me manques. A vrai dire, je me demande où tu es. D'après McGonagall tu es en voyage d'étude mais j'ai bien vu son air sceptique, elle n'y croit pas. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Tu nous aurait prévenue, tu nous aurais écris. Et puis, depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore est inquiet. Beaucoup de coïncidences n'est-ce pas? Ron avec sa perspicacité habituel n'a rien remarqué. Mais je fais confiance à Dumbledore pour que cette lettre te parvienne.

J'ai enfin réussit à jeter les deux sorts que tu avais essayé de m'apprendre. J'aurais au moins appris ça. J'ai fais quelques progrès en Sortilèges. Grâce a Flitwik en vérité. Depuis près de trois semaines, il prend tous les deux soirs un peu de temps pour m'aider. Je crois que je vais finir par y arriver. Ron se plaint de ne pas parvenir à jeter un sort avec son aura, mais il ne fait pas de vrais efforts, c'est Ron quoi. Même si je suis inquiet pour toi, il arrive quand même à me faire rire. Il y a eu quatre nouvelles attaques ce mois-ci (et oui, ça fait environ cinq semaines que tu es partie!). Ron ne tenait pas ce qu'on en parle pour ne pas te rabaisser le moral, mais je pense que c'est important que tu le saches. La mère et le petit frère de Seamus ont été tués. Il est parti pendant plus d'une semaine et ça fait à peine quelques jours qu'il est de retour. J'ai l'impression que peu à peu il sombre. Comme la plupart des élèves. Et oui, beaucoup on perdus au moins un parent. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais Voldemort (c'est tout de même plus facile à écrire qu'à dire) augmente le nombre de ses attaques. Grand-mère dit que c'était pareil lors de son ascension la dernière fois. Si ça se trouve tu en sais plus que moi?

Bon, ma lettre touche à sa fin. Je te fais de gros bisous. Tu me manques.

Amicalement,

Neville.»

Elle passa à la troisième enveloppe qui sentait le parfum, avant de l'avoir ouvert, elle savait qui s'était.

«Bonjours ma chérie.

Comment va tu? Moi, ça va. J'étais très soulagé de pouvoir t'écrire. Je me faisais un sang d'encre. Tu me manques tellement. Si seulement je pouvais te voir pour te dire combien je t'aime et combien tu me manques. Je n'en mange presque plus. Aucune lettre, rien. Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dans l'ignorance lorsque tu es partie! Heureusement que Dumbledore était là pour me rassurer même si je n'en reste pas moins inquiet. Je me pose pleins de questions, comment se fait il que nous n'ayons pas entendus parler de ce stage avant? Comment se fait il que tu sois partie si vite que tu n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'en parler? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu envoyé aucune lettre? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucune adresse où je pourrais te contacter? Autant de questions qui sont sans réponse. J'espère au moins que tu auras la permission de me répondre. Comment se passe ton stage? Tu t'amuses bien? Potter ne t'ennuie pas trop? Si jamais il te pose des problèmes ou qu'il t'ennui, il va entendre parler de moi!

À Poudlard, il se passe des choses étranges. Je sens que tout n'est pas net. La magie est en ébullition. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Tu n'aurais pas des renseignements à ce sujet? Et pourtant, il n'y a eu aucun changement de comportement nulle part sauf le Seigneur de Ténèbres qui fait des siennes. Encore une attaque cette semaine. Quatorze morts. Peu par rapport à d'habitude.

Je dois te laisser, il est tard et j'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Je t'envoie une myriade de baisers mon amour. Au plus vite j'espère.

Ton chevalier servant, Angelo.

Ps: je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime très très fort mon ange adoré.»

Elle eut un sourire attendrit. Il était si…merveilleux. Il arrivait toujours à lui mettre du baume au cœur. Elle ouvrit la dernière lettre. Il s'agissait de celle de Ginny.

«Salut Hermione!

Comment vas-tu? Comment se passe ton stage? Te retrouver presque toute seule avec Potter ne doit pas trop t'enchanter mais profites en car si jamais tu reste aussi accroché que tu l'es a Angelo, tout ça pourrait bien se finir à l'autel! Quant à lui, je veille au grain, au moindre faux pas je te préviens.

J'ai cassé avec Dean, il devenait trop possessif et c'était vraiment désagréable. Maintenant je prévois de sortir avec Dylan Stefansson, un garçon de Poufouffle qui est dans la même année que moi. Il est super sympa est attentionné. La perle rare (un peu comme ton Angelo).

Ron veut sortir avec Parvati mais il a peur de se prendre une veste. Moi je pense qu'il a ses chances car elle ne cesse pas de le regarder mais je me suis bien garder de le dire parce qu'il c'est moqué de moi lorsque j'ai rompus avec Dean. Neville a vraiment une patience d'ange avec mon frère, car il est vraiment impossible. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Quant à toi j'espère que tu apprends plein de nouvelles choses et que tu t'amuses bien.

A bientôt.

Ginny, ton amie qui pense à toi.»

_Lettres de Gaëlle_

«Coucou Gaëlle!

C'est nous, Steph et Polly! Comment ça va? Nous ça peut aller, bien que la survit est difficile ici sans toi. Et oui, Poudlard sans toi, c'est comme une glace au chocolat sans chocolat, une robe de chez Grace sans strass, une bibliothèque sans bouquins ou un Thibault Ever sans humour débile. Il parait que tu es en stage. Ma pauvre, comme on te plains, ce que ça doit être ennuyeux! On espère quant même que c'est pas trop mal et on est de tout cœur avec toi. Le seul point positif que nous avons trouvé à ton petit voyage, c'est: les personnes avec qui tu est. Deux sexes symboles masculin (nous entendons par là Potter et Turner) et la plus intelligente élève de tout Poudlard (Granger bien sur), si avec ça t'es pas comblé, on veut bien te remplacer (lol)! Bon sans rire, tu nous manques trop et tes mauvaises habitudes aussi (c'est vrai après tout, on a plus personne ni pour se casser la figure dans les escalier ni pour nous aider à bosser!). Comme on a jamais était fan des longues lettres (surtout lorsque c'est nous qui les écrivons) alors on te fais des dizaines et des milliers de poutous rien que pour toi et on attend avec impatience ta réponse (ou ton retour, comme tu veut).

Tes deux folles furieuses de meilleures amies, Steph et Polly!

PS: Thibault nous invite toutes les trois chez lui (ainsi que Lucas, tu t'en doute) pour les vacances de Noël, on doute que tu te ramène d'ici là mais on voulais te prévenir au cas où.»

Gaëlle eu un sourire jusque aux oreilles. Ses deux amies étaient certainement les filles les plus timbrées que le monde (si ce n'est l'univers) ait jamais porté. Malgré ça, elle ne les aurait échangé pour rien au monde car elles avaient été deux des premières personnes qui avaient eut vraiment de l'affection pour elle. Elle les aimait du plus profond de son cœur et la vie sans elles lui aurait semblé bien fade. Elle posa la lettre à coté d'elle et prit la deuxième.

«Salut ma sœur de cœur!

Comment vas-tu? Tous se passe bien là où tu es? Moi je vais bien. À l'école tout (ou presque) se passe comme d'habitude. Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. C'est dans ses moments là qu'on se rend compte à quel point on tient à ses ami(e)s (même si j'enverrai bien Polly et Stéphanie en stage un mois ou deux). Sans toi je me sens un peu seul. Comprends moi je n'ai plus d'épaule sur laquelle je pourrais pleurer sur mon sort ou me plaindre sans arrêt. En plus, maintenant je suis tout seul à me taper les deux autres folles (ben oui qu'est-ce que tu crois, Thibault ne lèverais jamais le petit doigt pour me donner un coup de pouce). Plus personnes pour les retenir, je te dis pas la foire!

Bon alors comme je ne peut pas te parler de vive voix j'utilise ma plume pour geindre (même si tu pars en Alaska tu ne pourra pas m'échapper hé, hé, hé). J'ai voulut suivre ton conseil pour _lui _dire mais je n'ai pas pu le faire. Elle est tellement géniale! J'ai beau faire tout mon possible pour lui parler je n'y parviens pas. Au nom de Merlin, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de dire «Je t'aime. Tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi?»!

Si ça ne te gène pas, nous allons changer de sujet car celui-ci est assez désagréable. Non, en faite, je vais arrêter là cette lettre. Mais avant d'y mettre un point final, Mélissa, maman et papa te passe le bonjour ainsi que Thibault, il m'a dit qu'il avait trop la flemme de t'écrire; on ne le changeras jamais celui-la (au faite il a eu un 'T' à son devoir de Sortilège, tu sais celui qu'il avait «super méga bien réussis»).

Plein de gros Zoubis à ma copine préférée que j'adore (décidément ne montre jamais cette lettre à Steph et Polly).

Lucas »

Gaëlle eut un sourire réjouit et passa à sa dernière lettre. Elle reconnu sans problème l'écriture et eu une légère grimace. Il ne pouvait donc pas la lâcher celui-là?

«Bonjours Gaëlle.

J'espère que tu es contente. Père et Mère se sont fait un sang d'encre. Nous savons très bien pourquoi tu es partie et à peu près avec qui. Notre peuple t'ordonne de revenir. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aider les peuples antagonistes. Nous avons honte que tu ais décidé cela. Et Père est particulièrement déçu que se sois toi qui ais été choisit. Il avait tellement espéré que ce fut moi. Cependant tu peux te racheter. Tu dois rentrer à la maison sans délai. Nos parents ont décidé de t'adouber sur le champ et le conseil a accepté. Ils ont bien entendu la bénédiction du gouverneur suprême, bien qu'ils aient dû l'y contraindre grâce à quelques moyens de pressions. Quel incapable nous avons pour chef! Je part demain pour Divinius. Nous t'y attendrons. Ne nous déçoit pas une nouvelle fois.

Ton frère.»

Elle serra les dents une nouvelle fois elle était humilié par sa propre famille. Il faudrait qu'elle parle de cette lettre à Turner le lendemain. Elle essuya avec rage une larme qui avait coulée. Soudain, le demi-Ange fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit qu'il restait un dernier parchemin.

«Très chère Gaëlle.

Je suppose que tu as reconnus mon écriture. C'est Gabriel. Je ne peut pas t'écrire une longue lettre car ton père m'a interdit de rentrer en contact avec toi.

Je voulais juste t'exprimer à quel point je suis fier de toi (même si je suis assez mal placer pour l'être)! Tu as enfin réussi à te libérer de ta famille. Je suis tellement content pour toi et je t'encourage sur cette voie là. J'ai réussi à contacter Dumbledore pour lui en parler. J'avais un peu peur que tu sois tombé en de mauvaises mains. J'imagine d'ici le désastre si les démons s'étaient emparés de toi. Heureusement, tu 'travaille' aujourd'hui pour la meilleur des causes et tu as prit la bonne voie même si ça ne sera pas la plus simple. Bas toi avec les autre élus. Je suis certain que vous gagnerez.

Bonne chance.

Ton dévoué Gabriel.»

Gaëlle replia ses lettres. Elle était un peu soulagée. Enfin un Ange qui la soutenait, et pas n'importe lequel!

_Lettres de Timothé_

«Salut Tim!

Comment ça va mon pote? Alors, t'a laisser tombé tes vieux copains? On s'ennuie de toi (j'espère ne pas avoir à regretter cette phrase un jour)! Ton voyage en Angleterre se passe bien? Ton prof ne te tape pas trop sur les nerfs? Qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours? Tu t'es fais beaucoup de nouveaux amis? Oublis pas les anciens quand même, hein? Les filles sont comment là bas? À au fait, je sors toujours avec Britney. Cette fille est vraiment géniale. Préviens moi quant tu auras une petite copine aussi super. Et Christal est toujours aussi accros à Josh et il n'arrête pas d'en profiter. Il commence vraiment à me taper sur le système ce type. Gregory, Thomas, Kairie, Britney, et moi on n'arrête pas d'essayer de faire comprendre à Christal qu'il se sert d'elle et elle ne veut rien entendre. Je pense qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle ne veut pas faire face à ça. Enfin, je vais pas trop t'embéter avec ça.

Bye, je te laisse.

Jim.

Ps: Toute la bande te passe le bonjour et te souhaite bonne chance pour les prochaines semaines que tu vas passer loin de nous. On te manques pas vrai?»

Timothé retint un éclat de rire et posa la lettre juste à coté de lui puis s'empara de la seconde.

«Hello my dear brother!

Même à l'autre bout de la Terre tu arrive quand même à m'embêter. Tu sais à quel point je déteste écrire. 'Alors pourquoi cette lettre?' te demande tu. Et bien parce que tu me manques un peu gros bêta (attention j'ai dis un peu). Ben oui, quoi, t'es tout de même mon frère préféré facile t'en à pas d'autre, pensa en souriant Tim. Ton stage est bien? Magique je suppose (oui, oui, je sais, je suis drôle). Tu as vraiment trop de chance d'avoir ces pouvoirs.

C'est comment l'Angleterre? Tu me rapportes un souvenir? Maman est prête à faire une crise: son fils aîné lui manque on dirait. Mais elle ne dira rien. Je suis sur qu'elle n'accepteras toujours pas qu'on l'appelle maman. ''Patricia fais plus jeune'', qu'elle dira pour la millième fois. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas une mère comme les autres? Papa va m'emmener faire de la pêche la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte d'y être. Pas de remarque désagréable s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas mais c'est mon père et si il n'avait pas connu notre mère, de un on ne se connaîtrait certainement pas, et de deux, je ne serait pas né (ce qui aurait était particulièrement embêtant) ! D'ailleurs, sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère mon père que le tiens. Laisser tomber maman comme il l'a fait…je trouve ça dégueulasse. Mais ne nous embarquons pas sur les sujets qui fâchent. Je vais te laisser car j'ai prévu d'aller faire du skate avec Jonathan.

Ciao vieux frère.

Cédric.»

Timothé replia sa lettre en souriant bien qu'au souvenir des phrases de son jeune frère sur leurs pères respectifs son regard s'assombrit.

«Bonjour mon petit bout de chou,

tu ne t'ennuies pas trop loin de tes amis, de ta famille et de ton pays?

Mr Turner est gentil? c'est un bon professeur? Si jamais tu n'es pas satisfait, tu prends le premier avion et tu rentres à la maison. J'espère que tu apprends plein de choses et que tu t'amuses bien.

À la maison tout se passe bien. Johnny va emmener ton frère à la pèche la semaine prochaine. Ton beau père est tellement gentil. Il m'a proposé de reculer la date du mariage pour être sur que tu vienne. J'ai bien entendus accepté je ne voudrais pas que tu rates un tel événement.

Je sais que cette nouvelle va te déplaire mais il faut que je t'en parle. J'ai revu ton père la semaine dernière. Il voulait te voir, il voulait te parler. J'ai bien entendus refuser de lui dire où tu étais. Il était vraiment étrange. Plus qu'avant je veut dire. J'ai essayer de savoir ce qui n'allais pas il n'a rien voulut me dire. Il m'a juste dit que quelque chose se préparer et qu'il fallait qu'il t'emmène quelque part qui s'appelait Niebelund ou quelque chose comme ça. Est-ce que tu connais? Je dois dire que je m'inquiétais jusqu'à ce que ton beau père me rassure en me disant, à juste titre sans aucun doute, qu'il avait dit ça pour me faire peur.

Maintenant, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Johnny à reçu le poste de vice-président dans son entreprise comme il l'espérait et avec une augmentation. Il va donc nous emmener tous les trois après le mariage à Miami. J'espère que tu es content.

Plein de gros bisous de ma part et de Johnny.

Patricia.»

Il soupira en posant sa dernière lettre. Il faudra qu'il parle de cette lettre à Turner. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de Niebelund? Il faudrait tirer ça au clair.

_Lettres d'Harry_

«Salut Potter.

Comment se passe ton sois disant stage? Comme si on pouvait croire à de telles sornettes. C'est bien mal connaître Drago Malfoy d'essayer de lui faire gober ça. Cependant, je me demande où tu es et ce que tu fais. J'ai tourné la situation dans tous les sens sans résultat. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard de mi-Ange, mi-Démon Harry Potter peut bien faire avec une Sang de Bourbe Gryffondor nommée Granger, une insignifiante Pouffsoufle de cinquième année et un professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal qui cache bien trop de choses pour être immaculé. Voldemort vous cherche sans relâches. Ce n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Quelques Anges et Démons sont venus à Poudlard (séparément bien entendus).

Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau? Je suppose que tu n'es pas parti pour une cure de repos. Où es-tu? Question inutile je suppose, comme d'habitude tu ne va rien me dire. Mais qu'est-ce que vous mijotez? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe par Merlin? Je suis sur que Dumbledore est dans le coup. Tous les professeurs semblent à présent sur la défensive. Ils semblent inquiets. Le remplaçant de Turner est un incapable. Il a déjà mis trois fois le feu à la salle de classe. Dumbledore semble assez exaspéré par lui. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Le risque que la plupart des élèves courent est décuplé par deux par impossibilité de se défendre.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle. La petite va naître dans quelques semaines mère va l'appeler Freyja et j'en serait le parrain.

Je t'écrivais aussi pour t'apprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de me marquer plus tôt que prévus. Le sept du mois de Mai je serai Mangemort. Père est _tellement fier de son fils! _Je suppose que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de te parler ou de t'écrire donc je te dis adieu.

Adieu Harry.

Drago Malfoy, septième année Serpentard, futur Mangemort, mais avant tout, ton ami.»

Harry respira profondément. Ainsi son ami allait devenir un Mangemort. Un vulgaire serviteur de Voldemort. Non! Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça! Il en parlerait avec Turner et Dumbledore. Ils trouveraient une solution. Harry l'aiderait. C'était décidé, son ami ne deviendrait pas Mangemort. Il posa la lettre sur son lit et passa à la seconde.

«Coucou Harry!

On espère que tu vas bien. Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? Tu apprends des choses intéressantes?

Nous ça va même si il y un grand vide sans un certain brun de Serpentard particulièrement exaspérant. Mais même sans ta présence les choses continue d'avancer.

Mauvaise nouvelles, plusieurs Mangemorts se sont échappés et plusieurs attaques particulièrement meurtrières ont eu lieu.

Alicia c'est pris un mois et demi de retenue pour promenade dans les couloirs après minuit et insulte a professeurs. Nous pouvons remercier les professeurs McGonagall et Vaine (c'est le remplaçant de Turner, un véritable imbécile totalement incompétent) pour nous débarrasser de ma meilleure amie tous les soirs pendant encore quatre semaines. En plus de ça, je vais devoir me retrouver toute seule avec Malfoy (sauf si il amène ses imbéciles de petites amies). Mais tu avais raison, Drago est sympas. Plus ça va, plus je l'apprécie même si ces derniers temps il est vraiment bizarre. Il t'a écris quelque chose a ce propos?

Tant que j'y pense, le second match de Quidditch (Serpentard/Serdaigle) c'est très bien passé. Drago à attraper le vif au nez et a la barbe de Chang à la vingtième minute et on a gagné 170 à 40. Les prochains match sont: d'abord Serdaigle/Pouffsoufle vu qu'ils ont perdus contre les Gryffondor le dernière fois (je pense que se sera Serdaigle qui va gagner car les Pouffsoufle sont des gros nuls au Quidditch), et enfin Serpentard/Gryffondor (et là plus besoin de demander, nous bien sur).

Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu sais, ça m'a étonné que personnes n'ai parlé de ce stage avant et que tu n'ais pas eu le temps de nous en parler, tu n'a pourtant pas l'habitude de prendre des décision sans bien y réfléchir avant. Ça ma vraiment étonnée. Alicia n'y a pas vraiment fais attention, elle pense que tu t'es peut être décidé de te décoincer mais j'en doute fortement.

Que dire de plus? Absolument rien en fait à part: reviens le plus vite possible tu nous manques (à moi, Alicia et Drago) et on a plus ni de Mr Je-Sais-Tout (toi), ni de Miss Je-Sais-Tout (Granger, c'est Drago qui me l'a fais remarquer, vu que je la connaît pas trop…).

Gros bisous de ma part et de celle d'Ali'.

Jane.»

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de s'emparer du dernier parchemin, il se demanda qui cela pouvait être mais il sourit lorsqu'il reconnus l'écriture. Sethot.

«Harry,

J'espère que tu te portes bien, que ce 'stage' t'est profitable et que tu n'as pas de problème d'adaptation. Je suis content que tu ai fais ce choix qui, j'en suis sur, te sera très avantageux quelque soit la suite des évènements.

Ici, à Niebelung, tout se passe comme je l'avais prévus. En effet, les démons commencent à choisir leurs camps, pour l'instant, ceux qui sont contre l'alliance des Démons avec Voldemort, sont en minorité. La plupart ont déjà fuit, mais je suis obligé de rester pour recruter d'autres personnes qui pourront aider à la résistance contre Sethan. J'espère que ça se passe mieux de ton coté. J'aimerai ne pas avoir à t'en parlé, mais les Démons te cherchent. Ils veulent que tu deviennes des nôtres. Ils savent que tu es l'Élu et ils veulent t'avoir sous leur coupe. Apparemment, les Anges tentent de rappeler a eux leur représentante. Et nous savons à présent qui est le demi-Démon, notre représentant. Il doit être avec toi et tu dois savoir qui c'est. Il s'agit de Timothé Night. Visiblement, la représentante humaine serait une certaine Hermione Granger, mais je ne t'apprends rien. Pour en revenir au sujet dont je te parlais, je ne sais pas si te diaboliser tout de suite est une très bonne idée. En faite je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout, mais c'est à toi de choisir. La balle est dans ton camp.

Je suis désolé de terminer cette lettre aussi rapidement mais je dois te laisser. Fais de ton mieux pour en apprendre le plus possible.

Bonne chance Harry.

Sethot.»

Harry releva la tête de la lettre et jeta un regard sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Turner, assis sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, relisait pour la énième fois sa lettre. Il semblait assez ému. Plus loin, les deux filles, assises à même le sol contre le mur parlaient à voix basse en jetant parfois des coups d'œil à leurs lettres. Timothé était confortablement installé sur son lit et semblait réfléchir. Pendant encore un moment le silence ne fut troublé que par les murmures de Gaëlle et d'Hermione, enfin, le professeur se leva.

-Aller, tout le monde au lit. Demain il faudra s'entraîner.

-Attendez professeur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à tous, déclara Hermione. Je maîtrise parfaitement les quatre sorts des éléments et je sais lequel je manie avec le plus de facilité.

-Alors? interrogea Timothé.

-L'élément Air, répondit elle avec fierté.

Pendant un instant Harry cru que Turner souriait.

-Tant mieux, ça nous aidera pour notre mission après demain. Maintenant, il faut aller dormir.

Chacun rejoignit sa chambre sans protester. Les lettres avaient mis tout le monde dans une sorte de transe très agréable.

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Je veux des reviews! Pleins, pleins de reviews! S'iiiiiil vouuuus pléééé l'auteur fait des yeux de chiens battut! Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la première mission des élus! On va voir comment ils se débrouillent! Place maintenant aux RARs. (Vos reviews m'ont d'ailleurs fait hyper plaisir, vous savez que je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent si par la suite elles sont toutes comme ça? Mais c'est loin de me déplaire alors allez-y!)_

Drake   


Merci pour ta review, des compliments comme ça on en voudrais tous les jours (pourquoi mon prof de math me dit pas la même chose à chaque cours? C'est peut être trop demandé lol). Bisous

caramelle 1  


Je sais que l'attente a était longue mais bon… J'espère que ce chapitre a était à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Quant à la suite de l'histoire, tu verras par toi-même. (J'suis trop sadique…et fière de l'être en plus!) Kiss

Sahada

Je suis contente que tu ai apprécier ce chapitre et ne t'inquiète pas, même si Harry ne le montre pas il reste quand même sur ses gardes. Quand à la Demi-Ange, t'inquiètes pas il va bien trouver un moyen, il est malin Harry, faut pas le sous-estimer (lol)!!! Quand au couple Harry/Drago je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas slash si c'est ça que tu sous-entends. merci pour ta reviews bises

Kex Black

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu as aimer ce nouveau chapitre Je sais que 15 reviews c'était long mais bon, j'ai toujours la folie des grandeurs lol!  
bisoux

Demenciae

Merci pour ta review. Kiss.

diva7319

Tout d'abord, oui il y aura des couples. Ensuite comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre? Merci d'avoir prit le temps pour me reviewer. bisous

666Naku

Des reviews aussi enthousiastes que la tienne font toujours plaisir donc remerciements sincères (lol) Kissous

flament erwann  


Merci pour ta review et comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre? Zoubis

sajuuk 

A propos de ta proposition par rapport à Harry qui tombe amoureux progressivement en commencent par le désir, c'est une super bonne idée. Je vais y réfléchir. bises

Alpo

Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Je sais que c'est difficile d'attendre le chapitre suivant et à la question «pourquoi je suis méchante avec vous» la réponse est: je suis une horrible sadique!!! lol Kiss

Ptronille

Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. Je sais que l'attente a était longue mais voilà la suite. Ce chapitre t'a-t-il plût au moins?  
Je ne suis pas sure de montrer son coté Ange mais je pense que oui.  
Je te remercie pour ta review très sympas et je me sens très honoré d'avoir reçu ta première review depuis deux semaines (lol)!

(Au faites j'attends de voir si t'arrive à balancer un seul légume. Chui sur que t'oseras pas mdr!!!) Bisous

MARIELOU   


Et ben ça y est, tu l'a la suite! Alors, elle te plaît? Zibous

briseis72

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite. Bises

Manou

Merci pour ta review (la 64ème!!!) comme promis tu peut me poser n'importe quelle question (donne moi ton adresse e-mail pour que je puisse te répondre). J'espère que la suite te plaîra.

_C'est fini! Pleins de big bisous à tous. Au prochain chapitre! Tchao!!!_

_ZiaGranger qui est super contente d'avoir eu ses quinze reviews et qui remercie tous ses revieweurs très forts !!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou tout le monde! Avant d'aller plus loin je voudrais souhaiter un JOYEUX NOEL à tous! N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse période que les vacances de noël? Personnellement je les adore! Voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Prenez le comme cadeau de noël! (Je sais que je suis en retard Marilou mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le mettre avant. M'en veut pas si te pléééééé! Et puis d'abord t'a pas me faire la tête parce que tu m'as pas envoyé de review. On est à égalité là!)_

_Donc voici le chapitre:_

Chapitre 10: Mission

Lorsque les quatre élèves descendirent le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, ils trouvèrent un Tayson Turner qui, malgré un sourire lointain qui lui restait de la lecture de sa lettre de la veille, semblait légèrement soucieux. Pendant tout le déjeuner il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais, lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger, il leur demanda le silence.

-Après avoir longtemps réfléchis, je vais vous accorder une journée de liberté…aujourd'hui. Étant donné qu'après la mission nous ne resterons pas longtemps et que je doute que vous ayez eu le temps de visiter le village, vous pourrez le faire aujourd'hui même. Et puis je voudrais que vous preniez un peu de repos avant le jour J. Vous avez le champ libre.

Les quatre se regardèrent.

-Tu veux dire qu'on ne va pas s'entraîner? demanda Gaëlle, incertaine. Du tout?

-C'est ça, je pense que vous êtes fin prêt. Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? questionna Gaëlle lorsqu'ils furent sortit de l'auberge.

-On pourrait d'abord visiter un peu mieux les lieux ça fait bientôt cinq semaines qu'on est là et on est jamais aller plus loin que l'auberge, remarqua Hermione.

-Parle pour toi, moi ça fait presque deux mois et demi que je suis là et lorsque vous étiez pas là je peut vous dire que j'en ai fait, des tours du village, moi.

-Je ne comprends pas, ce village, c'est quoi exactement? interrogea Harry.

-C'est un village moldus mais ces habitants connaissent l'existence des sorciers. Ils vivent à l'écart du monde (mais ils ont tout pour vivre bien) et, à part Dumbledore et quelques personnes de confiance, personne ne connaît son existence se qui met les habitants hors d'atteint de Voldemort. En revanche, ils n'ont aucunes technologies modernes.

-Bon, tu n'a qu'as nous faire visiter cette charmante cité, dit théâtralement Gaëlle.

Après une petite visite des lieux, Hermione se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, Harry rejoignit la clairière pour quelques courtes révisions. Et Gaëlle, après une ballade en forêt avec Timothé, le rejoignit tandis que le demi-Démon allait se reposer un peu car il n'avait pas assez dormis à son goût. Gaëlle trouva Harry entrain de faire apparaître son aura.

-Tu sais que tu as les yeux rouges quand tu te mets en «mode aura».

Il haussa les épaules.

-Toi tu les as vert forêt.

-Oui, et Hermione les as indigo.

-Et Timothé bleu limpide, termina Harry en faisant disparaître son aura.

-Je pense que s'est liés à notre élément, médita tout haut la demi-Ange.

-Ça ce pourrait, approuva Harry, mais il y a quand même un problème. Toi, c'est le vert du feuillage et de la verdure.

-Logique, acquiesça la jeune fille.

-Le bleu de Timothé pour les océans, les mers...

-Tout à fait normal.

-Et le rouge pour moi par rapport à la couleur du feu.

Gaëlle hocha la tête.

-Mais pour Hermione, pourquoi l'indigo?

Gaëlle réfléchis un instant.

-Aucune idée, avoua t'elle finalement. De toutes façons, ça n'a aucune importance. Alors, te sens tu près pour demain?

-Je pense que oui et toi?

-Je ne sais pas trop, mais si Turner dit qu'on est prêt, c'est que ça doit être le cas. Tu pense que se sera quoi la mission?

-Comment veut tu que je le sache? Turner n'a pas lâcher un seul mot à se sujet.

La jeune fille soupira en hochant la tête.

-Raconte moi un peu ta vie chez les Démons. demanda Gaëlle en passant une main dans sa brune chevelure bouclée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse? répliqua Harry, quelque peu sur la défensive.

-Et bien, tu ne parles jamais de toi.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter, protesta le brun.

-Je suis sur que si, et après je te raconterai la passionnant vie de Gaëlle Angelique.

Harry hésita mais se lança.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Lorsque mes parents on était tués, Dumbledore m'a emmené dans une famille de moldus. Les Démons sont venus me chercher là bas. J'ai alors commençait une vie de fou. Dès mes six ans, on m'a appris l'utilisation de la baguette et toutes sortes de magie. Ou plutôt la théorie. Oui, car on ne me laissait pas faire beaucoup de progrès et je n'avançait guère. Mais j'ai appris la théorie de la magie runique, de la magie sans baguette, celle de la magie ancienne et de la magie noire. La seule que je savais pratiqué est celle que l'on apprend en cours, la magie blanche. Et aussi, un petit peu, la magie noire.

-Tu avais des amis?

-Il y avait Sethot qui s'est toujours bien occupé de moi et me témoigner parfois de la tendresse même si c'était très rare. Dimo'ndi me soigner lorsque j'était malade et s'amuser parfois avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas connu beaucoup d'enfants de mon âge jusqu'à mon entrer à Poudlard et le peu que je connaissais ne me disait que bonjour et bonsoir, alors… Et toi?

-Oh moi… Et bien, jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans j'ai vécue une vie joyeuse avec ma mère. Ensuite mon père est venu me chercher et pendant deux ans je n'ai vu ma mère que quelques jours par ans. Lorsque j'avais six ans mon père m'a pris à part et m'a expliqué que je ne reverrait plus ma mère. Il ne m'a donné aucunes explications mais je me voyais mal lui en demander. J'ai toujours eu un peu peur de lui pas qu'il m'ais frappé mais parce que jamais il ne m'a témoigné la moindre affection. Il s'est toujours montré froid avec moi. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il a voulut m'avoir près de lui. En faite, il préfère mon frère. Mon frère c'est le stéréotype parfait de l'Ange déchu si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Devant l'air perplexe d'Harry elle expliqua.

-Si tu trouves la moindre parcelle de pureté chez lui c'est que tu n'as vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous. Quand a ma belle-mère… Je l'aimais bien quand j'étais petite, elle était gentille avec moi. Mais environ un an après mon entrée à Poudlard, elle à commencer à perdre la raison et maintenant, c'est le pantin de mon père. Elle complètement folle. Aujourd'hui elle se promène dans les couloirs de notre villa en marmonnant des phrases sans queues ni tête et des mots incompréhensibles.

-Et tes amis?

-J'en avais peu lorsque j'étais petite. Il y avait le Dignitaire suprême qui me prenait souvent avec lui. Il m'a beaucoup appris et il était très gentil, mais plus il vieillit plus il devient lâche et sénile. Il y avait aussi Hadrian, Galadriel, Sophia et bien sur Gabriel. Quand on était petits, on s'est promis de toujours rester amis et de se porter secours si jamais l'un de nous avez un problème, mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard, je ne vois que très peu Gabriel et je n'ai plus revu Hadrian, Galadriel et Sophia depuis ma troisième année. Mon père refuse que j'entre en contacte avec eux sous prétexte qu'il ne sont pas de mon rang. Je m'explique. Ma famille est noble et très riche. Mon père est un grand ambassadeur et en plus de ça il est un important homme d'affaires. Gabriel est le fils d'une de nos servantes, Hadrian, Galadriel sont les enfants d'un des employés de mon père et Sophia est la fille d'un artisan pas très riche. En plus, ils vivent tous dans les bas quartiers (sauf Gabriel qui vit dans une mansarde dans la villa de mon père) qui 'ne sont vraiment pas des endroits pour une Angélique'.

Elle eu un petit rire jaune.

-Mais j'ai eu dans l'ensemble une vie assez joyeuse. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me remonter le moral.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il est temps de rentrer, on arriveras juste à temps pour le déjeuner, dit elle en se levant. Bon alors tu viens?

Le mi-Ange, mi-Démon se leva à son tour et ils descendirent à l'auberge.

-Ah, vous voilà. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, annonça Turner en les voyant arriver.

Hermione et Timothé étaient déjà là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? soupira Harry en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise à coté d'Hermione.

-Les démons ont découvert que Tim était leur représentant et ils le cherchent.

-Moi aussi ils me cherchent, averti Harry.

-C'est tout ou bien vous avez omis de me dire autre chose, grogna le professeur.

-Les anges me cherchent aussi, souffla Gaëlle en baissant la tête. Je comptais vous le dire après la mission pour que vous n'ailliez qu'elle en tête pour l'instant mais maintenant que les autre on dit pour eux…

Turner soupira.

-Tu as raison, notre seule préoccupation pour l'instant doit rester la mission. Nous en reparlerons demain

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans incident notable à part une certaine tension. Ils le passèrent à faire la sieste, parler et jouer aux cartes.

&

_Il était seul dans une forêt. Il avait le souffle saccadé comme si il venait de courir beaucoup. Un léger vent parcourut les arbres faisant voler les quelques feuilles tombées à terre. La forêt fourmillait de bruits étranges. Des bruits, sûrement d'animaux, qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Il se sentait observé… quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal l'espionnait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Il jeta des coups d'œil apeurés autours de lui. Il avait peur, il se sentait démunis. Il était seul, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Des centaines d'yeux jaunes s'allumèrent dans la nuit, tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à qui appartenait ces yeux, car ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre des arbres._

_-Qui êtes vous? cria t'il._

_Sa phrase se répéta en écho, mais seuls des ricanements lui répondirent. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il voulut s'emparer de sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas. Elle avait dû tomber lors de la poursuite. Il se sentit mourir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Sa peur redoubla. Les bruits cessèrent autour de lui. Une silhouette noire s'avança vers lui. Les arbres semblaient s'incliner devant lui, et un vent puissant l'accompagner. Un vent malsain._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire à capuchon qui ne laissait rien voir. Seuls deux grands yeux rouge sang étaient visibles._

_-Qui êtes vous? demanda le jeune homme de nouveau._

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre. fit dans un souffle la silhouette d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

_-Qui…qui êtes vous?_

_Il était pétrifié de terreur._

_-Ton pire cauchemar! hurla la silhouette dans un grand rire en rejetant sa capuche en arrière._

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

&

-Bon vous êtes prêt? interrogea Turner d'une voix tendus.

Ses élèves répondirent d'un simple hochement de tête.

-Maintenant vous pourriez peut être nous dire se que sera notre mission. demanda Harry, légèrement exaspérer.

-Oui, effectivement il serait peut être temps, soupira le professeur. Nous allons nous infiltrer dans un des repère de Voldemort où nous pensons qu'il garde des papiers qui pourraient nous aiguillait sur ce qu'il prépare.

-Et qu'est-ce que serez ces papiers? questionna Tim.

-Une correspondance. Je veux que vous soyez extrêmement prudent. À mon avis, il y aura peu de Mangemorts mais si jamais ils donnent l'alerte, nous serons dans de beaux draps. Vous avez compris? Bien. Timothé, quand nous serons à l'intérieur tu partiras en éclaireur (à l'extérieur je passerai devant). Tu seras suivit par moi, puis il y aura Harry, puis Gaëlle. Hermione, tu fermeras la marche. Lorsque nous serrons arrivé sur place je prendrais les mesures nécessaires. Je ne veux pas de zèles. Vous écoutez à la lettre ce que je vous ordonnerez et vous ne vous séparez pas tant que je ne vous l'ai pas ordonné. Entendus?

Il plongea sa main dans l'une des poches de son long manteau marron et en ressortit cinq anneaux d'or où était gravé des runes et en tendis un à chacun avant de mettre le dernier à son propre majeur.

-Au moindre problème vous dites «Alerte». Les bagues des quatre autres se mettront à chauffer et prendront une couleur rouge. Vous ne l'enlever sous aucun prétexte.

-On fait comment pour y aller? interrogea Hermione en examinant de plus près l'anneau.

Turner sortit d'une autre poche une vieille tasse en porcelaine éméchée. Il murmura 'Portus' en pointant de sa baguette le récipient.

-Posez votre main, dépêchez-vous.

Ils mirent tous un doigt dessus. Harry perçut un crochet l'attraper par le nombril et se sentit soulever. Quelques secondes plus tard le sol revint sous ses pieds et il pu de nouveau voir ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Hermione, Gaëlle et Timothé étaient tous les trois tombé à terre. Seuls Turner et lui étaient encore debout.

-Jamais je n'arriverais à m'habituer à ce moyen de transport, soupira Hermione en se relevant.

Harry observa autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient à dans une forêt. Dans une carrière plus précisément. Au centre de cette carrière, il y avait un bunker. Timothé voulut s'avancer mais Turner le retint.

-Attends, chuchota le professeur.

Il sortit de son manteau un petit flacon remplis d'une étrange poudre rose. Il ouvrit la fiole et renversa dans sa main une grosse poignée de la poussière colorée. Il avança d'un pas et en jeta un brin devant lui. La poussière disparut aussitôt. Il avança de nouveau et lança une nouvelle fois un peu de la poudre. Il recommença ainsi son petit manège trois fois. La troisième fois, la poussière rose s'accrocha à une paroi invisible. Peu à peu, la poudre prit plus d'espace. Quelques minutes plus tard, un large dôme rose brillant entourait le bunker.

-Vous voyez, cette poudre rose dévoile les sorts de magie noire. expliqua Turner. Ce dôme est en faite un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui donne l'alerte dès que tu poses un pied sur la limite.

-Mais comment allons nous rentrer dans le bunker si il y a ce truc? questionna Timothé.

-Bonne question, fit Turner avec un sourire énigmatique. Quelqu'un à une idée?

-La magie runique, soupira Harry qui commençait un peu à s'ennuyait, peut être très utile pour contrer la magie noir.

-Exact, acquiesça le prof en arrachant une branche de houx à un des arbres.

Il s'agenouilla par terre juste devant la coupole de défense et dessina dans la terre sableuse à l'aide de sa branche plusieurs runes. Puis il se releva et se recula en emmenant avec lui les quatre jeunes. Il marmonna une incantation qu'il répéta plusieurs fois. Harry vit apparaître un trou dans le dôme, qui s'élargit peu à peu pour finalement prendre la dimension d'un homme.

-Suivez moi. ordonna Tayson Turner.

Ils partirent à la queue leu leu. Enfin, ils trouvèrent une porte en acier sans poignée.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de poignée? demanda à voix basse Gaëlle.

-Les Mangemorts doivent avoir un signe de reconnaissance pour pouvoir entrer, expliqua l'homme en s'emparant de sa baguette. Reculez.

Les quatre autres s'exécutèrent. Turner jeta un sort. Rien ne se passa du moins en apparence. Puis Turner jeta un second sortilège qui fit exploser la porte. À la grande surprise de Harry, il n'y eu aucun bruit. Le jeune homme compris que le premier sort avait été jeter pour insonorisé afin qu'aucun Mangemorts n'entendent l'explosion.

-Timothé, passe devant, les autres prenez la place que je vous aie désigné tout à l'heure. Je ne veut aucun bruit, chuchota Turner d'une voix si basse qu'Harry eu du mal à l'entendre.

Ils avancèrent ainsi dans un long et étroit couloir en acier qui descendait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte de la même matière que la première, mais avec une poignée. Tim se tourna vers son professeur, un air interrogatif fixé au visage. Turner lui fit signe de se plaçait derrière lui. Il posa ensuite une main sur la poignée, une autre sur sa baguette, respira profondément et poussa d'un coup la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre. En un instant, il remarqua qu'il y avait trois Mangemorts assis autour d'une table. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux des trois étaient stupéfixaient. Hélas le troisième homme eu le temps de jeter un sort avant de subir à son tour le sort de ses compagnons. Turner reçut le sort du Mangemort au bras gauche. Celui-ci saignait abondamment. L'homme entra en titubant dans la pièce et s'assit sur l'une des chaises vidaient de leurs occupants. Les quatre autres le suivirent. Hermione s'approcha de leur professeur pour lui proposer son aide tandis que Gaëlle faisait un rapide inventaire des lieux et que Timothé et Harry vérifier si les Mangemorts étaient bien hors d'état de nuire. Ils revinrent prendre des nouvelles de leur enseignant lorsqu'ils en furent sur.

-Ces Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'air de s'ennuyaient, ironisa Timothé en prenant les cartes qui traînaient sur la table.

-Hermione, il doit y avoir un pot transparent qui contient quelque chose de vert et blanc dans une des poches intérieur de mon manteau du coté droit. Auriez vous l'amabilité de le trouver s'il vous plaît, demanda Turner d'une voix légèrement douloureuse. Je me trouve dans l'incapacité de le faire moi-même.

Harry l'aida à enlever le vêtement et Hermione s'en empara avant de fouiller dans les poches de son professeur tandis que Harry arracher la manche du tee-shirt de Turner découvrant une plaie sanguinolente d'une dizaine de centimètres de long et d'au moins six de profondeur. Enfin, Hermione trouva l'objet rechercher et ouvrit avec précaution le pot. À l'intérieur, il y avait une épaisse substance verte et blanche qui ressemblait beaucoup, d'après Harry, à une pommade moldu.

-Pourriez vous m'appliquez ce baume sur ma plaie s'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'acquitta aussitôt de sa tache.

-Harry, pourriez vous ligoter ces Mangemorts. Timothé partez un peu en avant et, si vous trouver quelque chose, revenez immédiatement. Gaëlle dans ma plus basse poche extérieur droite il doit y avoir un foulard. Pourriez vous me faire un garrot avec lorsque Hermione aura fini de faire ce que je lui ai demandé.

Harry eu le temps d'observé de plus prés la pièce. Au centre il y avait la table, à droite, il y avait la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrer, à gauche une autre porte et, contre le mur du fond, plusieurs chandelier flottaient et une chouette hululait dans sa cage.

Chacun fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Timothé réapparut.

-Il y a derrière cette porte un couloir qui se divise en deux, celui de gauche remonte et débouche sur une autre porte. Celui de droite descend plus bas et se divise encore en deux. Je n'ai pas était plus loin, expliqua Tim.

Turner hocha la tête alors que Gaëlle terminait le bandage.

-Très bien, Nous allons d'abord regarder ce qu'il y a derrière la porte de gauche, décida t'il en se levant.

Il retint une grimace de douleurs et rejoignit ses élèves qui s'étaient remis en place. Ils avancèrent en file indienne jusqu'à la porte. À cet endroit, Turner repris la tête, baguette en main, et ouvrit la porte. Derrière celle-ci, il y avait un dortoir avec deux lits superposés et une autre couchette, simple celle-là. Un bureau et une petite armoire étaient adossés au mur en face des lits. Une autre porte faisait face à celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. Ils fouillèrent un peu mais n'y trouvèrent que quelques livres, du parchemin, plusieurs plumes et pots d'encre, des habits et des affaires de toilettes. L'autre pièce était une petite salle de bain avec une douche, un lavabo et une petite armoire avec quelques fioles de potions de premiers secours, des serviettes, des gants de toilette et du savon. Ils retournèrent donc en arrière et prirent le deuxième corridor qui descendait en pente douce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bifurcation, Turner décida de se séparer en deux groupes.

-Harry, Hermione et Gaëlle vous irez à gauche, Timothé et moi allons à droite. Si vous avez le moindre problème n'oubliez pas vos anneaux.

Harry passa le premier, Gaëlle le suivit et Hermione ferma la marche. Ils avancèrent en silence. Enfin ils purent apercevoir la porte. Ils se mirent tout les trois cote à cote et Harry poussa la porte. La pièce était grande, froide et humide. C'était une sorte de réserve/laboratoire. Plusieurs étagères remplit de livres et bocaux étaient adossé aux mur de droite et de gauche. Les bocaux du mur de gauche étaient remplis de nourriture, ceux de gauche étaient occupés par des potions, des ingrédients de potions, des animaux vivants (tel que des vers ou des scarabées) et des parties d'animaux seules (comme des cœurs ou des muscles) qui baignaient dans d'étranges substances liquides. Au centre de la pièce trônait une immense table avec éviers sur laquelle reposait des chaudrons bouillonnants, quelques bocaux ouverts à moitié vides et autres outils utiles pour fabriquer les potions. Dans l'armoire du fond, Harry trouva des ustensiles utiliser essentiellement pour la fabrication des potions et pour faire à manger. Ils fouillèrent encore un peu pour voir si il n'y avait pas de passages de secrets visibles mais, ne trouvant rien, ils rejoignirent Tim et Turner. Ces derniers étaient dans une petite salle très peu meublée. Il y avait seulement: les tapis de gym qui recouvraient le sol et deux bancs reposés contre l'un des murs. Cependant c'était la seule pièce qui comportait des fenêtres. Étant donné la profondeur à laquelle se situer la salle, Harry compris aussitôt que c'était des fenêtres magiques.

-Ça devait être leur salle d'entraînement, songea à voix haute Turner. Et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé? questionna t'il en se tournant vers Harry.

Le jeune homme lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient trouvés.

-On n'est pas très avancé, soupira Turner.

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est réussir à faire parler l'un des Mangemort, fit Hermione. Il nous faudrait du véritaserum ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Oui mais je n'en n'ai pas, répliqua Turner.

-Il y a plein de potion dans la pièce qu'on a visité, fit remarquer Harry, il doit bien y avoir ça quelque part.

-Harry, Hermione et Timothé, vous aller chercher dans le labo si vous trouver du véritaserum. Moi et Gaëlle allons essayer de les faire parler sans. Je ne pense pas que sa marche mais on peut toujours essayer.

Ils hochèrent la tête et chacun fit se qu'il avait à faire.

-C'est incroyable le nombre de potions illégales que contient ce laboratoire, s'exaspéra Hermione en reposant plusieurs flacons dont elle venait de vérifier le contenus.

-On est dans un labo de Mangemorts Hermione, tu croyais qu'il préparait quel genres de potion? se moqua gentiment Timothé.

Harry souleva une bouteille poussiéreuse pour voir ce qu'elle contenait et un grincement se fit un entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? questionna Timothé, passablement inquiet.

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que l'une des énormes dalles qui tapissé les murs au dessus de l'étagère qu'il fouillait s'était renfoncé dans la paroi laissant un trou béant.

-Vous avez une échelle? demanda Harry sans quitter le trou de yeux.

-Il y en à une juste à coté de la porte, répondit distraitement Timothé en reniflant une potion avant de grimacer. La potion de Doloria.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'échelle de bois et jeta le Wingardium Léviosa dessus. Elle s'éleva dans les airs et s'avança lentement vers lui. Quand elle fut à la place où Harry le désirait, il la déposa par terre et monta dessus. Arrivé à la hauteur de la cavité, il jeta une boule de lumière, grâce à sa baguette, dans le trou. Il y avait à l'intérieur une liasse de papier et une fiole qui contenait un liquide transparent.

-Vous pouvez arrêter les recherches, dit Harry en s'emparant du contenus de la cavité. J'ai trouvé ce qu'on chercher, et plus encore.

Ils retournèrent dans la première salle. Ils y trouvèrent un Mangemort décagoulé entourer de Gaëlle et de Turner qui lui posait des questions auquel il répondait par des sourires moqueurs et des: «Tu crois vraiment que je vais te répondre?».

-Je suis sur que oui, l'interrompit Harry en tendant la fiole et les papiers trouvaient dans l'autre salle à Turner.

Il posa les documents sur la table et fit couler de force quelques gouttes de la potion dans la bouche du Mangemort. Il attendis quelques secondes et posa enfin la première question.

-Quel est votre nom?

-Je m'appelle Antonin Spash.

-Quels sont les noms de vos camarades?

-Alan et Sylvain. Par précaution, aucun de nous ne connais le nom de famille et le visage des deux autres.

-Pour qui travaillez vous?

-Nous sommes les serviteurs du Seigneur de Ténèbres.

-Pourquoi êtes vous là?

-Nous gardons des papiers d'une importance capitale.

-Qu'est-ce que sont ces papiers?

-Une correspondance entre le Maître et le bras droit de la Force.

-Que savez-vous de cette force?

-La seule chose que je sais, c'est que le Maître c'est allié à elle car elle est très puissante. La rumeur court qu'elle lui fait peur. Elle nous mènera au sommet et vous serez tous réduit en esclavage ou tués, hurla-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire qui se voulait démoniaque.

-Où sont les papiers?

-Un passage secret dans la salle d'entraînement. Je ne connais pas le mot de passe ni l'endroit exact. Seul Sylvain les connaît.

-Lequel des deux autres est Sylvain?

Le Mangemort lança un coup d'œil embué aux autres.

-C'est celui de gauche, il a une cicatrice à la main.

Turner le rendormit d'un sort et fit ingurgiter la potion à Sylvain avant de le réveiller.

-Comment vous appelez vous?

-Sylvain Etterson.

-Où sont cachés les papiers?

-Dans une cachette secrète dans la colonne de gauche du mur au fond de la salle d'entraînement. Le mot de passe est Sang Pur. Mais il nous est interdit d'y entrer.

-Harry, Timothé, suivez moi. Vous les filles, surveillez le.

Les trois garçons sortirent et rejoignirent la salle du couloir de droite. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et Turner dit le mot de passe en pointant sa baguette sur la colonne. Plusieurs pierres se déplacèrent et laissèrent entrevoir une porte de la taille de celle d'un petit placard à balai dans le pilier même. Harry entendit un déclique et il eu juste le temps de dire au autre de se baisser et de se jeter lui-même à terre. Une volée de flèches sortit de la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils étaient quelques instants auparavant. Lorsqu'elles furent passées, les trois garçons se relevèrent. Turner se dirigea aussitôt vers les armes qui s'étaient écrasées un peu plus loin et en examina une de près.

-Des flèches empoissonner. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Voldemort d'utiliser des armes moldus. songea-t-il tout haut.

Il en prit une autre et les rangea dans une de ses poches puis il se releva et rejoignit ses élèves. Levant sa baguette il s'approcha de la cavité. Il poussa la porte de la minuscule armoire cylindrique et en sortit une liasse de parchemins et un morceau d'un matériau inconnu à Harry. Il était ébène et, gravé dans la matière même, des traits de couleur nacre serpentaient sur toute sa surface. Il les rangea dans son sac à dos, referma la porte et fit de même avec le passage secret.

-Nous pouvons y aller, annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tim et Harry le suivirent et ils rejoignirent les filles.

-Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, déclara Turner. Nous pouvons partir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux? demanda Hermione en montrant du doigt les trois Mangemorts.

-Le sortilège d'oubliette me semble tout désigné, assura le professeur.

D'un sort, il endormit le seul Mangemort éveillé, puis il jeta le sort d'oublis aux trois hommes. D'un coup de baguette il remit tout en place, puis ils sortirent les uns derrières les autres. Enfin ils revinrent à l'air libre.

-Ils se réveilleront dans une heure, expliqua Turner alors qu'il remettait la barrière magique en état. Il est temps d…

Il fut coupé par un jet de lumière orange qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il tomba, inerte, sur le sol. Les quatre jeunes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la forêt derrière eux. La personne qui jetait des sort devaient se cacher derrières les arbres car ils ne virent rien.

-Qui est là? s'écria Timothé. Qui êtes vous?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse mais un nouveau sort fusa vers eux, manquant de peu Gaëlle qui avait eu le temps de se jeter à terre. Timothé élabora un bouclier qui les protéger tous.

-Dépêchez vous de trouver quelque chose! s'exclama le demi-Démon alors que trois nouveaux sort venaient de s'écrase sur la surface lisse du bouclier. Ce sort de défense fait partie de la seconde catégorie. Il ne nous protégera pas de ceux de la première.

Hermione tenta de réanimer Turner à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges mais aucun ne fonctionna. Harry eut soudain une idée. Il tourna sa baguette vers ses yeux et murmura un sort. Sa vue se transforma peu à peu. Finalement il pu voir à travers les arbres. Il scanna la forêt alentour et vit une silhouette accroupis derrière un buisson. Harry jeta un Stupéfix sur la personne qui les avait attaqué. Harry la vit se figer et tomber en arrière. Il leva le sort de ses yeux et fit signe à Timothé qu'il pouvait baisser sa garde. Le mi-ange, mi-démon expliqua aux trois autres comment il avait fait. Ils décidèrent d'emmener Turner et l'attaquant à l'abri dans la forêt. Après quelques minutes, ils trouvèrent un endroit parfait pour interroger l'homme qui les avait attaqué. C'était un endroit bien caché grâce à une armée de buisson et de ronces qui les entouraient, et personne ne pourrait les voir sauf si on regardait à l'endroit exact. Hermione ligota l'homme puis le réveilla et Timothé l'obligea à boire un peu de Véritaserum.

-Qui êtes vous et pourquoi êtes vous là? questionna Harry.

-Je m'appelle Evan Rosier. Je suis là car mon maître m'a ordonné de venir. Il avait été prévenu que des personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ici étaient là.

-Ton maître, c'est Voldemort?

-Oui, affirma Rosier. Et je suis fier d'être son serviteur.

Harry grogna.

-Quel sort as-tu jeté à l'homme qui se trouve à nos cotés? interrogea à son tour Hermione.

-C'est le sortilège du long sommeil. Il suffit de jeter «Finite Morphem» pour qu'il se réveille.

Gaëlle lança le contre sort et Turner se leva en s'étirant, puis il regarda ses élèves et le Mangemort d'un air hébéter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

_Alors, il vous a plût? J'espère que vous aller m'envoyer plus de reviews que la dernière fois (vous n'avez pas aimé le chap.?). Je remercie d'ailleurs particulièrement 666Naku, caramelle1, Sahada et briseis72 qui ont été les seuls courageux à m'envoyer des reviews._

_Voici d'ailleurs les réponses:_

briseis72  
2006-11-29  
ch 10, reply

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plû et j'espère que celui-ci ne t'as pas déçu.

Ciao

Sahada  
2006-11-29  
ch 10, reply

Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

caramelle 1 10, anon.

Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. Effectivement la situation est intéressante et oui j'essaye de donner de l'importance aux persos. secondaire car je pense que sans eux l'histoire serait beaucoup moins bien. De plus j'essaye de les rendre humains pour que chacun puisse se comparer à eux. La suite est enfin là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plû.

Zibouss

666Naku  
2006-11-29  
ch 10, reply

Merci pour ta review. Elle m'a fait très plaisir. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Tim avec son habitude de dire des bêtises et d'envoyer des vents il lme fait rire mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de tout le monde.

Kiss

_Voilà, bisoussss à tous, n'hésitez pas m'envoyer pleins de reviews et encore une fois:_

_JOYEUX NOEL et BONNE ANNEE!!!_

_ZiaGranger_


	12. Chapter 12

_Toutes mes excuses pour se retard impardonnable. Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre longtemps. Très longtemps? Bon d'accord très, très, très longtemps. Mais entre le premier brevet blanc, le stage en entreprise, les devoirs, les autres fics (que je n'ai pas encore posté mais qui me tienne très à cœur) et je suis tombée malade et… enfin bref, c'est peut être pas tout à fait compréhensible et il est vrai que j'ai pris du temps pour moi mais. Vous vous en foutez pas vrai? Ce n'est pas grave. Bon alors voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'aimerais recevoir pleins pleins pleins de reviews. Allez faites un petit effort. Juste pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre._

_En attendant, Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 11: Pierre, feuilles mais pas ciseaux (ben quoi, vous ne connaissez pas le jeu «Pierre, feuille, ciseaux»? Pff, espèces d'incultes!)

-Où est partit Turner cette fois? soupira Gaëlle d'un air résigné en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner, voyant que son professeur n'était pas là.

-Poudlard, commença Tim avant de porter son bol de lait à ses lèvres.

-Dumbledore, continua Harry avant de mordre dans un croissant.

-Papiers et pierre, termina Hermione avant de boire une gorgée de jus de pomme.

-Tu peut me passer la confiture de tomate? demanda Timothé à l'adresse de la Gryffondor.

-Il faudra un jour que tu m'expliques comment tu peux manger un truc aussi mauvais. fit Gaëlle alors qu'Hermione passait le pot au demi-démon.

-C'est plein de vitamine, assura Tim en tartinant abondamment sa tartine de confiture. Et sa donne la pèche. Tu devrais essayer, ça te rendrait peut être moins grognon.

-Je dois dire qu'avant de te connaître, je ne savais même pas que ça existait. fit remarquer la Poufsouffle.

-Vous devez être les seuls qui ne connaissez pas ça, répliqua Tim.

-Salut la troupe! s'exclama joyeusement Turner en s'asseyant entre Gaëlle et Harry.

-Alors, vous savez quelque chose par rapport à ce qu'on à trouver dans la planque des Mangemorts? questionna le Serpentard.

-Les papiers sont codés, il va falloir encore un peu de temps à Dumbledore pour trouver ce qu'ils veulent dire. Quand à la pierre, nous n'avons rien trouvés pour l'instant. Ce sera votre mission de trouver d'où elle vient.

-Dites moi professeur, aviez vous déjà entendus parler de confiture à la tomate avant de connaître Timothé? questionna Gaëlle.

-Non pourquoi? s'étonna le jeune professeur.

-Oh pour rien, répondit Gaëlle en jetant un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de Tim qui riposta par une magnifique grimace.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes. Gaëlle et Hermione, vous aller à la bibliothèque de village et vous faites des recherches par rapport à cette pierre.

-Et Harry et moi, qu'allons nous faire? questionna Tim.

-Vous aller venir avec moi.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, les trois garçons sortirent du de la salle à manger et empruntèrent une autre porte du hall que Tim et Harry n'avaient encore jamais ouvert. Derrière, il y avait un sombre escalier qui descendait en colimaçon. Ils l'empruntèrent, quelques instants plus tard ils se trouvèrent devant une petite porte à double battant. Ils passèrent l'entré, ils se trouvèrent dans une réplique presque exact de la salle de potion à part que la pièce était tout de même plus chaleureuse.

-Je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait trop mis de coté les autres matières pouvant être utile. J'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui nous étudierions les potions.

Ils passèrent donc la journée entourés de chaudrons bouillonnants, d'yeux de scarabées et de venin de serpent. Lorsque enfin Harry et Tim eurent la permission de remonter, ils se jetèrent dans la douche (ou plutôt, la bassine d'eau chaude qui leur servaient de baignoire) afin de se débarrasser des odeurs qu'avaient laissé les vapeurs de chaudrons, et la sueur qui résultait d'avoir passé une journée au dessus des feux et des potions brûlantes. Enfin ils se changèrent et descendirent à la salle à manger où les attendaient les filles.

-Alors, vous avez passé une bonne journée? questionna Gaëlle.

-Intéressante mais fastidieuse, avoua Timothé en s'écrasant sans aucune grâce sur la chaise à coté de la Poufsouffle.

-Pourquoi? demanda Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

-Nous avons étudié les potions, répondit Harry.

-Ah. fit la Gryffondor en tournant une page de son bouquin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis? interrogea Tim à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Elle souleva légèrement la couverture pour qu'il puisse lire le titre sans lever les yeux du livre.

-«Pierres magiques et cailloux de valeurs» de Peter Roch. Pourquoi lis-tu ça?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de tourner une nouvelle page.

-Et où est Turner? questionna Gaëlle, voyant que leur professeur n'arrivait pas.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'hausser les épaules.

-Je suppose qu'il doit attendre des nouvelles de Dumbledore.

Hermione referma le livre en le claquant ce qui fit sursauter Gaëlle et Timothé.

-Que ce passe t'il miss Granger? soupira Harry, voyant la jeune fille exaspéré.

-Je suis sur d'avoir lu quelque chose sur cette pierre mais je n'arrive pas a savoir quoi, et j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve plus dans quel livre je l'avait lu.

-Ça fait une journée que tu cherches et pas une éternité. Sois patiente. Donne toi le temps de trouver, dit Harry à la jeune fille.

Elle soupira. Sur ce, Turner arriva.

-Des nouvelles? demanda Tim à l'adresse de son professeur.

-Dumbledore pense que les papiers que vous avez trouvés dans la cavité avec le véritaserum seraient la clé qui permettrait de comprendre la correspondance.

-Expliquez moi une chose professeur, fit Gaëlle. Pourquoi Voldemort garde sa correspondance avec le bras droit de la Force si ça peut devenir dangereux pour lui?

-Peut être pour garder une trace. Pour être sur de ne rien oublier. Que si il jamais il a oublié quelque chose, il puisse relire les lettres. Et peut être aussi, pour avoir se sentiment de narguer le ministère.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel ils mangèrent.

-Demain, Gaëlle et Hermione, vous venez avec moi, Harry et Tim vous allez faire les recherches, annonça Turner pendant le dessert.

..§..

-J'ai trouvé! s'écria Hermione en laissant tombé un énorme bouquin poussiéreux sur la table.

Elle s'assit à coté de Gaëlle. Harry reposa le livre qu'il avait entre les mains dans l'une des étagères et s'assit à coté de la Gryffondor alors que Timothé s'allongeait à moitié sur la table pour mieux voir le livre qu'Hermione était à présent entrain de feuilleter.

C'était un de ses nombreux après midi où Turner partait à Poudlard et où il laissait ses élèves sur place. Ce jour là, il leur avait demandé de continuer les recherches.

-Ce bouquin doit avoir au moins des centaines d'années, remarqua Timothé. Tu es sur qu'il y aura quelque chose sur la pierre?

La jeune femme leva les yeux du livre avec lenteur et lui jeta un regard éloquent.

-Très bien, je me tais, s'exclama le jeune homme devant le regard meurtrier de sa camarade.

Elle recommença à feuilleter le livre. Enfin, elle s'arrêta à une page. Elle se mit à lire tout haut.

-Les pierres de puissances. Au nombre de neuf, chacune représentaient une des cinq peuplades…

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois peuples, l'interrompit Gaëlle.

-Vous voudriez bien la boucler? s'énerva Harry. Continue Hermione.

Elle reprit:

-et les quatre éléments. Une pour le peuple des métissés, une autre pour les anges, une représentant les démons, deux pour les humains: une pour les moldus et une pour les sorciers. Les quatre dernières représentant chacunes un des élément: la Terre, le Feu, l'Eau et l'Air. Elles auraient été dotées de pouvoirs incroyables par Merlin lui-même. Toutes rassemblées, elles formeraient alors une carte permettant de trouver l'objet le plus mythique que tant de chevalier ont cherchés; celui pour lequel tant de personnes sont mortes: Le Graal lui-même. Il aurait devons nous le rappeler? la faculté de donner tous les pouvoirs, l'invincibilité et l'immortalité à quiconque boit dedans. Légende ou véracité? Le voile sera-t-il un jour lever sur cet intriguant mystère ou le secret restera à jamais entier? Mieux vaux peut être que le Graal ne reste qu'un rêve lointain et irréalisable pour le bien de l'humanité.

Le silence s'abatis sur le petit groupe.

-Alors c'est ça que veut Voldemort, murmura Timothé d'une voix grave.

-Il faut prévenir Turner tout de suite! paniqua Gaëlle. Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà sur la trace du Graal!

-Et on fait comment pour prévenir Turner, je te signal qu'il est à Poudlard p'tite tête! se moqua Harry.

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé avant de se tourner vers Gaëlle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si il avait trouvé où était le Graal, on aurait certainement pas retrouver la pierre.

-Ça t'en sait rien! répliqua Harry.

Nouveau regard noir de la part de la préféte en chef.

-Quoi!?

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tim tu ne voudrais pas retourner au Blue Castel pour attendre Turner, quand tu le vois se pointer tu le fais attendre le temps que tu viennes nous chercher. Pendant se temps, Gaëlle, Harry et moi va essayer de trouver des infos supplémentaires sur les pierres de puissance, proposa Hermione.

Les autres acquiescèrent et chacun partit de son coté. Deux heures et demi plus tard, Tim revint, essoufflé.

-Turner il souffla est il re-souffla à l'auberge il respira profondément il nous attends.

Hermione se jeta littéralement sur la bibliothécaire pour emprunter deux livres où il y avait des renseignements sur les pierres. Et ils coururent jusqu'à la bâtisse où les attendaient leur professeur.

-On a trouvé quelque chose sur la pierre, commença Gaëlle.

-Vu vos têtes, je crois que ça ne va pas me plaire, soupira Turner.

-En faite, c'est pire que ça. avoua Tim.

-Faut pas non plus exagérer! répliqua Harry.

-Voldemort risque d'avoir tous le pouvoirs, l'immortalité et l'invincibilité et tu trouve que c'est moyennement terrifiant! s'exclama Hermione.

-Tu sais que tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système Granger.

Elle allait répliquer lorsque…

-Vous pourriez m'expliquer? s'exaspéra Turner.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers leur professeur: ils l'avait légèrement oublié.

-Ah oui. fit Hermione.

Elle ouvrit le livre à la bonne page et lui posa sur les genoux. Il lut le paragraphe consacré aux pierres de puissances puis il referma l'ouvrage avec calme.

-Je vais aller prévenir Dumbledore. Je crois que je ne reviendrais pas avant demain soir au plus tôt. Je veux que vous continuiez l'entraînement. Je vais vous donner le programme pour la semaine comme ça nous ne serons pas prit de court. Je ne veux qu'à aucun moment vous ne cessiez l'entraînement. Si l'un de vous à un problème avec les sorts à apprendre, que les autres l'aide. Suis-je assez clair?

Les quatre jeunes hochèrent la tête.

-Vous pouvez y aller mais restez dans vos chambres tant que je ne viens pas vous chercher.

Harry sortit le premier, suivit de Gaëlle, d'Hermione et enfin, de Timothé qui referma la porte derrière lui. Les quatre jeunes rejoignirent la chambre des filles. Il y eu un silence entre eux pendant lequel chacun assimilaient les informations qu'ils avaient récoltés depuis le début de l'aventure. Turner vint les voir presque une heure plus tard et leur donna la liste de sort à apprendre. En la voyant, Gaëlle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Je croyais que c'était les sorts à apprendre pour la semaine pas pour le mois.

-Vous devez connaître tous j'ai bien dit tous ces sorts pour la fin de la semaine. Jusqu'à présent l'entraînement était assez simple. Maintenant que nous savons ce que recherche Voldemort nous devons passer à la vitesse supérieure. Vous avez des questions?

Aucun ne fit de remarques.

-Je peut donc vous laisser tous seuls un certains temps sans qu'il n'y ai de problèmes?

Les quatre jeunes hochèrent la tête. Turner semblait sincèrement inquiet de les laisser livrés à eux-mêmes pendant un temps indéterminé.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser le temps que vous voulez professeur. Nous réussirons à nous en sortir. assura Timothé, soutenus par les hochements de têtes de ses camarades.

-Très bien alors à bientôt. déclara le jeune professeur avant de tourner les talons.

Ce soir là les quatre jeunes se couchèrent avec une boule à la gorge et avec la certitude grandissante que l'aventure ne faisait que commencer.

.§.

Turner ne revint qu'une semaine et demie plus tard… en très mauvais état. Il transplana au beau milieu de la chambre des filles un soir lors d'une conversation des quatre élus. En le voyant Gaëlle poussa un petit cri et Hermione se précipita vers son professeur pour le soutenir. Il était débraillé et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. De plus il avait plusieurs coupures, brûlures et égratignures diverses. Tim et Hermione le firent s'asseoir sur le lit de la demi ange.

-Mais que vous est-il arrivé professeur? s'inquiéta Hermione en lui retirant son long manteau de cuir.

-Je me suis juste fait attaquer par des indigènes d'une île du Pacifique.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a que ça? le gronda gentiment Gaëlle alors que Turner venait de retirer un bandage maculer de sang qui recouvrait une très sale plaie.

-Disons que ces derniers jours je n'ai pas chaumé et que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de soigner quelque blessure survenue lors de deux ou trois combats.

-Mais vous êtes brûlant! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle prit très vite les choses en mains. En quelques coups de baguettes elle referma les plus petites blessures puis elle prit le commandement des opérations.

-Gaëlle, va chercher une bassine d'eau chaude et plusieurs serviettes s'il te plaît. Tim pourrait tu aller chercher dans le labo plusieurs fioles de potions contre les brûlures.

Tandis que les deux autres allaient faire ce qu'elle leur avait demandé, Hermione attrapa un livre posé sur sa table de nuit, l'ouvrit à une page et le tendit à Harry.

-Pourrais-tu aller demandé à la réception si ils ont ces herbes là et me les apporter avec un chaudron et de l'eau s'il te plaît.

Harry aurait certainement refuser si il ne savait qu'Hermione avait prit le commandement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et qu'elle ne faisait ça que dans un seul but: aider leur professeur. Quelques minutes plus tard il remontait avec ce que lui avait demandé la Gryffondor. Turner avait retiré sa chemise et avait une serviette humide sur le front. Gaëlle nettoyait ses blessures pendant que Hermione et Timothé mettaient de la lotion sur ses brûlures. L'espace d'un instant Harry se demanda si l'homme ne se faisait pas blesser exprès pour se faire chouchouter mais il se sortit cette idée de la tête aussitôt voyant la gène du professeur qui tentait pas tous les moyens d'éloigner ses élèves de lui qui restaient cependant intraitables. Hermione remercia Harry tout en lui prenant ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle mit aussitôt l'eau dans le chaudron et la fit bouillir immédiatement.

-Tu veux de l'aide? proposa-t-il spontanément avant de s'injurier mentalement.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? La jeune femme accepta. Elle lui donna plusieurs plantes et racines à couper. Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard la potion était prête. La Gryffondor attrapa une fiole (à présent vide) que Timothé avait ramené. La nettoya d'un sort et y versa la potion qu'elle et Harry venaient de concocter. D'un coup de baguette, Hermione la refroidie et elle se mit à en appliquer sur les coupures et les écorchures de Turner.

-Voilà. dit elle lorsqu'ils eurent finit. Ce n'est pas du grand art mais on a fait ce qu'on pouvait. Donnez nous maintenant des nouvelles.

-En résumé: Premièrement, Dumbledore a déchiffrer la correspondance. Rien de bon pour nous je le crains. Deuxièmement, la force gagne en puissance. Troisièmement, je crains que nous dussions partir rapidement de ce village. Quatrièmement, Voldemort (je suppose que c'est sous l'impulsion de la force) commence à se servir d'armes moldus mélanger à de la magie, ce qui est fort embêtant. Cinquièmement, les Démons et les Anges commencent à s'énerver de ne pas trouver leurs élus. Je vous raconterai tout en détails.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles! ironisa Harry.

-Vous n'en avez pas de bonne? s'inquiéta Gaëlle.

-Si, une. Je sais où se trouve exactement la pierre de pouvoir représentant l'eau.

Le silence s'abattit sur les cinq personnes présentes dans la chambre.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller se coucher! décida Turner en se levant.

Il vacilla et Tim le rattrapa juste à temps.

-Merci Timothé.

Les deux jeunes femmes rangèrent un peu la chambre avant de se coucher tandis que Harry et Timothé emmenaient leur prof dans sa chambre. Puis allèrent se coucher.

.§.

-Donc vous avez réussi à faire toutes les potions et à apprendre tous les sorts que j'avais mis sur la liste? s'étonna Turner.

-Ben oui. répondit Tiomthé. Vous nous aviez dit qu'il fallait passer la vitesse supérieure.

-Votre étonnement veut-il dire que vous aviez donné une liste aussi longue c'était pour nous pousser au-delà de nos limites? questionna Hermione légèrement en colère. Vous avez voulus nous en faire faire plus que vous nous pensiez capable d'en faire?

-Disons que je voulais voir vos limites, fit doucement le professeur sachant qu'il était à présent sur un terrain glissant. Je dois vous féliciter car…

-Qu'y avait-il écrit dans la correspondance? le coupa Harry.

-Et bien grâce à elle nous savons que Voldemort et son nouvel allié ont à leur solde beaucoup de créatures magiques dangereuse, expliqua Turner sans tenir compte du ton froid qu'avait utilisé Harry à son égard.

-Comme? questionna Hermione.

-Tel que les harpies, les géants, les détraqueurs, les ogres ainsi que quelques vampires, Démons et loups-garous. Mais plus dangereux encore, il a réussi à avoir dans la poche des Monstres de l'Ombre. D'ailleurs je ne vois pas comment il y a réussi. Ensuite nous avons apprit que Voldemort avait bien plus peur de la force que nous ne l'imaginions. Et enfin, Voldemort et la force ont décidés d'attaquer un point culminant du monde magique dans peu de temps.

-Lequel? interrogea Gaëlle.

-Nous ne savons rien à part qu'il se trouve dans le Royaume-Unis.

-C'est tout? questionna Timothé d'une voix inquiète.

-En gros, oui.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris nous allons devoir:

-empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer des pierres de pouvoir

-chasser deux, trois bêtes diaboliques,

-combattre et tuer Voldemort et la force (qui semble s'avérait bien plus dangereuse que l'on ne l'imaginait)

-faire face aux Anges et aux Démons.

Et je suppose qu'en plus, on va devoir essuyer quelques attaques. fit Harry avant de conclure: Enfin un peu d'action.

_Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'hésitez pas à envoyer pleins de reviews. Voici d'ailleurs les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre (merci à tous les revieuweurs et reviweuses qui me suivent chapitre après chapitre):_

Sahada  
2007-01-22  
ch 11, reply

J'espère que tu as plus aimé ce chapitre que le dernier. Kiss

Syssi   
2007-01-05  
ch 11, anon.

Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bizous

marie lou  
2007-01-03  
ch 11, anon.

J'adore Tim aussi. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Bisous.

lullaby12  
2007-01-02  
ch 11, reply

Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis contente que l'histoire et les persos te plaisent. Quant au couple tu devra attendre (si ça peut te rassurer il n'y auras pas de Harry/Ginny). Merci pour la proposition. Je vais y réfléchir, je crois que ça ne me ferait pas de mal. Kiss

aloysius 11, anon.

C'est très gentil de ta part de m'envoyer des fleurs comme ça (c'est génial, je suis plus la seule à m'en envoyer! lol). J'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas. Bises

corndore 11, anon.

Merci pour ta review, ce genre de petit mot fait très plaisir. Comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre? Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas poster le prochain chapitre trop en retard.

666Naku  
2006-12-31  
ch 11, reply

Et voilà la suite (pardon pour le retard). J'espère qu'il t'a plû. Bizous.

caramelle 1 11, anon.

Merci pour le compliment. Je crois que si tu aime l'action tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu. Quant à la couleur des yeux d'Hermione et bien, hum, tu auras la réponse plus tard (Ne t'attends pas à quelque chose de sérieux, j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu drôle). Et je suis désolée pour le retard. Merci pour la review (j'en attends un pour ce chapitre ! lol) Kiss

Blakoooooo   
2006-12-31  
ch 11, anon.

Merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bises

briseis72   
2006-12-30  
ch 11, anon.

C'est bien la dixième fois qu'on me pose la question et je vais une fois de plus répondre que je ne dirais rien. Désolée, mais ça fait partie du suspense. Cependant, si tu tiens vraiment connaître la réponse pose la question en m'envoyant un mail et en me donnant le tiens. ça te permettra de savoir si tu as vraiment envie de le savoir et aux autres de ne pas connaître l'info si ils ne veulent pas.

Merci pour la review, elle super sympa !

Bisous

_Et voilà, gros bisous et, pour ceux qui sont en vacances, BONNES VACANCES! (Et DESOLEE POUR LES FAUTES!)_

_ZiaGranger_


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? C'est les vacances la fin des vacances mais les vacances quand même!)! Donc Bonnes Vacances tous ceux qui sont encore en vacances! Comme promis, il y aura un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre. Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais entre le collège, les devoirs, le petit voyage qu'on à fait dans le cadre scolaire, et lorsque j'ai voulus mettre le chapitre il y a eu un bug sur fanfiction et je n'ai pas pus, et tout et tout et ben… oui, je sais j'ai toujours de bonnes raisons et c'est énervant mais dites allez dire ça aux profs! Dans tout les cas ce chapitre est arrivé et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Donc lisez et reviewez!_

Chapitre 12: Pierre d'Eau (ou là où le terme d'armure fait son apparition)

Harry était assis en tailleurs dans la clairière, il faisait apparaître son aura tout en revoyant dans sa tête tous les sorts démoniaques qu'il avait appris depuis le début de son apprentissage. Son désir d'être un démon était toujours aussi puissant mais il savait qu'il devait attendre. Parce que Sethot lui avait dit d'attendre, il attendrait. Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et il se retourna. C'était son professeur qui venait d'entrer dans la clairière. Harry le vit s'approcher, puis s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il ne fit pas plus attention à lui et retomba dans sa réflexion. Cependant Turner ne semblait pas d'accord avec l'ignorance que lui portait son jeune élève.

-Pourrais-tu cesser ce petit jeu, Harry?

-Quel jeu?

-Tu ignores tes camarades et moi-même. Tu es de mauvaise humeur et tu es désagréable et hautain avec tout le monde.

-Est-ce que je travaille moins bien?

-Non, mais…

-Est-ce que ça affecte de manières négatives mon travail?

-Il ne me semble pas…

-Vous n'avez donc aucunes critique ou remarque à me faire.

-Et bien si, car je ne suis pas là seulement pour vous apprendre les différentes magies mais également pour vous apprendre à travailler en équipe, à être sociable et à connaître un peu mieux la vie et les gens. Ta mauvaise humeur ne devrait en aucuns cas affecter les autres élus ce qui est pourtant le cas. Timothé arrive à en faire abstraction grâce à ses blagues et à ses sarcasme et Hermione rejette tous ses sentiments en travaillant d'arrache pied. Mais Gaëlle n'a aucun moyen de se défendre contre tes humeurs. Elle est vulnérable et n'a aucun moyen de rejeter ses sentiments et doit donc prendre sur elle. D'ailleurs son travail s'en ressent. Et puis, je dois avouer que je m'inquiète aussi. Pourquoi ne veux tu créer aucun liens avec tes camarades? Pourquoi ne t'intéresses-tu qu'à toi-même?

-Je ne m'intéresse qu'à moi-même alors que je suis ici et que je m'entraîne pour sauver le monde?

-Premièrement tu sais ce que je veux dire et deuxièmement tu sais que tu n'es pas ici pour les autres, mais seulement pour te venger toi.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires de toutes façons!

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te défoules sur mes autres élèves. Alors ta mauvaise humeur tu la gardes pour toi et si tu n'y arrive pas tu ne leur parle plus! Et je ne veux pas qu'il y est des répercutions pour la mission de demain! s'agaça Turner avant de se lever et de repartir vers l'auberge.

Harry se replongea dans ses pensées. Il savait que son comportement ne changerait en rien car il ne devait surtout pas se lier avec qui que se soi. Il ne fallait pas car alors, il aurait des faiblesses, et pour combattre Sethan et Voldemort il ne devait pas avoir de point faible.

Il avait appelé son comportement «la réalisation de l'armure». Il commencé son «ouvrage» dès maintenant

.§.

-Vous êtes prêts? demanda Turner.

Ses élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Vous avez tous vos bagues?

Nouveaux hochements.

-Très bien, vous savez que cette mission sera plus difficile que la dernière. Elle comporte plus de risques et nous risquons de devoir nous battre. Si jamais il y a bataille, n'oubliez pas que tout est dans la communication et la coordination de nos actions. Je pense que vous ne savez pas encore transplaner donc je vais vous y emmener. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes!

Timothé saisit une manche du professeur, Harry fit de même et Turner empoigna une main de chacune de ses deux élèves filles puis il transplanna emportant avec lui ses quatre élèves.

Ils arrivèrent au sommet d'une impressionnante colline qui donnait vue sur toute l'île où ils venaient d'atterrirent et d'où on avait une vue magnifique sur l'océan qui s'étalait à perte du vue.

-Houao! s'exclama joyeusement Tim en faisant un tour complet sur lui-même. Ça c'est un panorama!

-Allons-y et pas un bruit. Les locataires de cette île n'aiment pas particulièrement les touristes. fit Turner en commençant la descente.

Un peu plus loin ils entrèrent dans une forêt particulièrement dense. Ils marchaient depuis une heure lorsque Timothé pilla.

-On pourrait pas faire une pose?

-Non Timothé, nous n'avons pas le temps. De plus nous risquons de nous faire attraper si nous restons trop longtemps au même endroit.

-Je m'en fout, je suis crevé alors je m'assois! répliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une pierre.

Il fut aussitôt soulevé par un filet dans lequel il se retrouva bloqué en l'air.

-C'est malin! s'énerva Turner. J'avais pourtant dit quelque chose il me semble!

Le professeur sortit un couteau de petite taille avec lequel il essaya de couper les cordes mais il se prit une décharge électrique.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter!

Il tenta plusieurs sorts mais aucun ne marcha sur le filet. Il jura.

-Un sort local! Il va me falloir plus de temps que prévus…annonça-t-il. Harry va me cherch…

Un sort lui vola à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la tête.

-Tous aux abris! s'écria Turner en se jetant lui-même derrière un arbre. Commencer la contre offensive, je m'occupe de Tim.

-Je veux bien mais où sont ils? paniqua Gaëlle en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Harry ferma les yeux et développa tous ses sens grâce à un sort démoniaque.

-Gaëlle à ta gauche, près du grand chêne. Tu les vois?

La jeune fille acquiesça et commença la contre attaque. Hermione voulut l'aider mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Dans les arbres à ta droite.

Elle hocha la tête et jeta un premier sort vers les assaillants. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra à nouveau. Il sentit un sort voler vers lui il fit apparaître un bouclier de feu qui détruisit le sort lorsqu'il le toucha. Il savait où se situaient ses attaquants mais il n'arriver pas à les voir. Il jeta donc le même sort à ses yeux que le jour de leur première mission. Il pût enfin voir ses opposants. Ils étaient cinq. Il lança un Stupéfix au premier qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Trois autres subir le même sort. Mais le dernier fut beaucoup plus difficile à avoir. Il bougait plus vite et ses sorts étaient plus précis et dangereux. Il envoya plusieurs Stupéfix, Morphem et Expelliarmus mais aucuns ne le toucha. Il décida donc d'envoyer un sort de Démon. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se concentra quelques secondes. Puis il lança le sort. L'homme voulut s'échapper mais le sort le suivit. Il ne pu pas lui échapper bien longtemps et il se retrouva bientôt accroché à un arbre, évanouit. Gaëlle s'en sortait assez bien car ses adversaires étaient peu nombreux et de niveau magique assez médiocre. Hermione, elle, avait plus de mal. Ses ennemis étaient une douzaine et plutôt bons question «sorts tordus». Harry commença à l'aider mais, voyant qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide car le nombre d'agresseurs avait presque doublé, il se tourna vers Turner. Ce dernier tracé des dessins dans l'écorce des arbres entourant Tim avec un canif. Il recueillait quelques millilitre de sève à chaque arbre qu'il entaillé.

-Vous ne voudriez pas nous aider plutôt que de dessiner?

-Ils se sont mis à au moins six pour faire se piège et ont bien prit un quart d'heure, j'ai peut être le droit à quelques instants pour le défaire!

Il fit un grand cercle avec la sève recueillit autour de l'arbre auquel le piège était accroché, puis un plus petit cercle, toujours avec la sève, juste au-dessous du jeune homme. Il prit sa baguette et pointa tour à tour chacune des entailles faites aux arbres alentour en ânonnant une formule que Harry ne comprit pas. Chaque encoche s'illumina tour à tour. Puis se fut au tour du grand cercle et enfin à celui du petit cercle. Turner pointa sa baguette sur le filet dans lequel était retenus prisonnier son jeune élève et, peu à peu, chaque cordage se déchira. Quelques secondes plus tard Timothé tomba du piège et se releva.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, déclara Turner, on se replie.

Ils suivirent leur professeur sans cesser de lancer des sorts sur les agresseurs. Bientôt ils furent à l'extérieur de la forêt. Ils étaient à présent sur une falaise qui surplombait l'océan.

-On va sauter. annonça Turner.

-C'est hors de question! répliqua Timothé. Il y a plein de récifs. On risque de les percuter.

-Si je vous dis de sauter c'est que il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Night. s'énerva le professeur. De plus je crois que tu as fait assez fais de bêtises pour aujourd'hui ! Alors tu sautes et tu te tais.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête un peu honteux de les avoir mit dans une mauvaise posture.

-Moi je ne sauterai pas. dit à son tour Harry en regardant d'un air méfiant l'eau se situant au dessous de lui.

-Tu n'es pas assez courageux Potter ? fit Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Granger, riposta-t-il.

Il lui jeta un regard tout à fait dissuasif qui la décida à ne rien ajouter.

-Pourquoi le grand Harry Potter ne veut-il pas sauter ? questionna Turner, au summum de l'agacement et de l'inquiétude car leurs poursuivants n'était plus très loin.

-Je ne sais pas nager, avoua le jeune homme.

-Tu ne sais pas nager ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Et j'aurai appris où ? répliqua acidement Harry.

-Évidemment, soupira la jeune femme.

-On n'a pas le temps Harry tu t'accroche très fort à moi et tu ne me lâche pas, Hermione, tu nage bien ?

-Plutôt.

-Passe devant.

Elle sauta.

-À toi Gaëlle.

La jeune fille suivit. Ce fut ce moment là que choisirent les adversaires pour attaquer.

-Timothé, Harry, avec moi ! cria-t-il en sautant.

Tim secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Peu pas, peu pas. J'ai le vertige ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

Harry croisa son regard. Son regard était dangereux.

-Non, Harry, si tu fais ça je te noie ! s'écria Tim, comprenant ce que préparait Harry.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'Élu. Il prit le bras du demi-Démon et sauta dans le vide en emportant avec lui le jeune homme qui se mit à hurler à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

Ils tombèrent dans l'eau comme des pierres. Harry vit Timothé remonter à la surface aussitôt. Il crut un instant qu'il allait se noyer mais il sentit deux mains s'accrocher autour de ses poigné, le remonter légèrement, le relâcher puis se s'accrocher à sa taille et le remonter à la surface. Il s'évanouit.

.§.

Il sentit une forte pression au niveau de son torse. Il se mit aussitôt à tousser, crachoter, et prit une grande goulée d'air frais qui lui piqua la gorge. Cependant cette inspiration lui fit du bien. C'était comme si il n'avait pas respiré depuis des heures. Sa tête et ses poumons lui faisaient mal mais il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à se redresser un petit peu.

Il était couché sur un banc de sable chaud et doré.

Turner était agenouillé près de lui à la hauteur de son torse. Se devait être lui qui lui avait fait le massage cardiaque. Timothé était assis par terre à ses pieds. Gaëlle faisait les cents pas derrière Tim. À peine avait il ouvert les ouvert les yeux qu'elle lui sauta au cou. Hermione, quant à elle, était agenouillé près de lui. Ils avaient tous l'air si inquiets qu'il en fut touché.

-Et bien, c'est quoi ces têtes de déterrés? fit en souriant le jeune homme.

Gaëlle éclata de rire, des larmes dans les yeux. Turner, fit un sourire après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est bon d'entendre ta voix vieux! s'exclama Timothé en se levant.

Hermione sourit légèrement sans dire un mot. Elle semblait terriblement soulagée.

-Bien, si tu te sens près, nous allons y aller. déclara Tayson Turner en se levant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit la main que lui tendait son professeur et il se leva. Hermione se leva à son tour.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir replonger, déclara l'adulte. Bon vous jetez tous le sort de tête en bulle et vous me suivez. Harry, viens par ici.

Ils jetèrent tous le sort, Turner attacha Harry à lui grâce à un autre sortilège, et il replongea dans l'eau. Ses trois autres élèves le suivirent. Harry fut assez étonné de voir leur professeur s'enfoncer aussi loin dans l'eau. Finalement, Turner se glissa tant bien que mal dans une fente de la paroi de la falaise. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en descendant, puis ils remontèrent de quelques mètres et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grotte souterraine. Turner rejoignit le bord puis détacha Harry de lui. Hermione, les rejoignit, puis Gaëlle et enfin, Timothé.

C'était une haute et large grotte. Loin au dessus d'eux on voyait une lumière qui entrait par un troue qui débouchait certainement à la surface. Harry trouva la grotte particulièrement belle avec les reflets de lumières qui jetait des couleurs en passant à travers les stalactites et stalagmites qui s'y trouvaient.

Ils repartirent. Après ce qui parut à Harry une éternité, ils arrivèrent à un cul de sac. Néanmoins Turner ne parut pas s'en préoccuper. Il se tourna vers les élus et leur demanda:

-Dans cette paroi vous aller trouver quatre petites niches. Chacun va mettre sa baguette dans l'un de ses trous.

Les jeunes élèves se mirent aussitôt à la tache. Lorsque enfin la dernière, Gaëlle, trouva le dernier creux et qu'elle y enfonça sa baguette, le mur se mit à briller d'une étrange lumière turquoise. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa il y avait écrit en lettres bleues un message et une empreinte de main était gravé juste en dessous. Le message disait:

_«Visiteurs, vous allez devoir subir une épreuve pour vous emparer de ce que vous cherchez. Si vous la réussissez, vous pourrez partir avec l'objet de votre quête. Vous échouez, vous mourrez dans d'atroces souffrances. _

_Si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, que l'un de vous mette sa main dans l'empreinte, autrement, repartez.»_

Turner regarda chacun des élus qui, tour à tour acquiescèrent.

-Timothé, puisque tu es un maître de l'eau, à toi l'honneur.

Le jeune homme mit sa main droite dans la marque. Le mur bascula en arrière et remonta. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'immense pièce qui leur faisait face. Le mur se referma derrière eux.

Il y avait un immense lac souterrain en face d'eux et, au milieu de se lac, sur un monticule, se trouvait la pierre. Personnes ne bougea, chacun sachant qu'il pouvait y avoir des pièges n'importe où. Soudain, ils entendirent des petits rires moqueurs et plusieurs éclairs de couleurs bleus leur passèrent devant les yeux. Bientôt plusieurs petites bestioles bleues se mirent à stagner en l'air. Harry eut le temps de voir qu'elles mesuraient neuf à dix centimètres, qu'elles avaient quatre petites ailes bleu transparent, et un corps bleu électrique avant qu'elles se mettent à leur lancer des boules d'eau. Au début Harry crut que ces boules d'eau ne pouvaient rien faire jusqu'à ce que Timothé ce mette à hurler de les éviter à tout prix. Harry s'exécuta mais lui demanda tout de même pourquoi.

-Si jamais ces boules d'eau te touchent elles te gèle peu à peu les membres et après le gèle s'attaque à ton cœur et à tes muscles respiratoire.

-Comment tu le sais? questionna Gaëlle.

-Tu n'as pas fait de recherche sur tes pouvoirs qui touchent les éléments?

Ils s'entreregardèrent. Ils avaient tous fait des recherches sur les pouvoirs qu'ils détenaient.

-Bon, vous êtes près? On va lancer une contre-attaquer. Il va falloir être très rapide. N'en laisser aucune passer derrière vous. Coller vous au mur si il le faut. Essayer de n'en tuer aucune. On ne sait jamais. Toi Tim, tu essayes de nous protéger le plus possible avec tes sorts d'élément eau. Allez-y.

Gaëlle se mit à lancer un assortiment de sorts plus assommant les uns que les autres. Harry fit de même mais Hermione donna de puissantes bourrasques pour empêcher les petites bêtes de bouger trop vite et pour faire tomber les plus faible. Certaines allaient même s'écraser contre les parois. Tim s'en sortaient plutôt bien et Turner, entre deux sorts, ramassaient les bestioles inanimées et les mettaient dans un sac qu'il avait trouvé dans une de ses poches de manteau. Finalement, après une bataille sans merci, ils avaient touchaient presque toutes les petites bêtes et les quelques rescapées s'en allèrent.

-Comment allons nous faire pour traverser le lac? interrogea Hermione.

Turner réfléchit pendant quelques minutes en examinant la situation.

-Je suppose que nager ne serait pas une bonne idée. Peut être que de planer jusqu'au milieu du lac serait le plus simple. Je commence pour voir si il y a des défenses. Gaëlle tu me suivra, puis Harry, Hermione et Timothé passera en dernier. Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le dernier sort utilisant eau que nous avons appris. J'y vais.

Il se mit en position et se jeta en avant grâce un puissant jet d'eau. À peine avait il fait un mètre au dessus du lac que de grandes vagues se tentèrent de se jeter sur lui. Il les évita de justesse en accélérant encore un peu plus et en faisant de délicates manœuvres d'esquives. Gaëlle regarda l'eau du lac d'un air inquiet et mal assuré mais elle n'hésita à aucun moment pour se lancer lorsque Turner mit pieds à terre. Elle eu plus de mal que Turner à éviter les vagues, alors plutôt que de tenter de les esquiver, d'une main elle continua d'accélérer grâce à son sort eau, et de l'autre, elle faisait apparaître des lianes qui frappait les vagues afin de les empêcher de la toucher elle parvint au monticule sans plus de problèmes que son professeur. Ce fut au tour d'Harry. D'une main il maintenait son sort d'eau pour rejoindre Turner et Gaëlle, et de l'autre, il avait apparaître une bulle de feu autour de lui assez puissante pour que les vagues ne puissent que s'écraser contre se mur sans pouvoir toucher leur cible. Hermione maintint son sort et faisait apparaître un puissant vent contre chacune des vagues et celles-ci durent allez s'écraser ailleurs. Mais ce fut Tim qui s'en tira le mieux. En effet, il n'eut aucun mal à geler chaque vague qui tentait de le prendre et il accéléra tellement grâce à son sort d'eau qu'il se serait sans aucun doute écraser sur la mini île si il n'avait pas réussi à couper à temps son sort. Il se releva, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

-C'est trop bien.

-Parle pour toi, grogna Harry qui avait le souvenir de sa «noyade» encore un peu trop présente dans son esprit.

Ils se mirent en cercle autour de la pierre de pouvoir. Celle-ci était identique à la première. La seule différence était que les traits étaient bleus et non de couleur nacre.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que l'attraper comme ça serait trop facile? questionna Harry.

-Si, mais de toutes façons on n'a pas le choix, répliqua son professeur.

Il fit un pas vers la pierre mais celle-ci disparut pour réapparaître quelques mètres derrière Gaëlle.

-Voilà qui corse la chose, murmura Turner.

Pendant un quart d'heure ils coururent à la poursuite de la pierre qui était bien trop rapide pour eux, ils commencèrent à jeter des sorts d'attraction qui ne marchèrent pas. Finalement, Timothé eut une idée.

-Harry prépare toi.

-À quoi?

Pour seule réponse, le demi démon jeta un jet d'eau particulièrement vigoureux et prompt sur la pierre en direction de Harry. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, la pierre vola dans sa direction. Si il n'avait pas eu d'aussi bon réflexe, il se serait certainement prit la pierre dans l'œil. Mais il la rattrapa à temps. Et cette fois-ci, la pierre ne s'échappa pas.

-Bon, on repart? proposa Turner sans même féliciter ses élèves.

-Et on n'a pas le droit à un «bravo» ou à un «merci»? grogna Timothé, vexé.

-Je pensais juste que vous aviez passé l'âge de demander des félicitations, se moqua son professeur.

Cependant tout le monde avait compris qu'il était très fier de ses élèves. Le retour se passa sans incidents sauf une petite bagarre avec les indigènes qui se termina sans problèmes.

Lorsque Harry fut de retour dans l'hôtel, il se sentait fort. Et puis le sentiment d'être protégé s'insinuait peu à peu en lui. Il savait que ses camarades, qu'ils soient, demi-démon, demi-ange ou humains, tenaient à lui, et bien qu'au départ il n'en avait aucune envie, il se sentait moins seul et plus reconnaissant. Cependant, cela ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée de rester éloigné d'eux. Il devait garder son armure bien en place, et, si c'était possible, la renforcer encore.

_Alors, ça vous a plût? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer pleins de reviews pour me faire n'importe quelle remarque. En attendant voici les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre:_

moggliesmad  
2007-02-24  
ch 12, reply

Je suis contente que tu apprécie mon histoire (ben oui, ça fait toujours plaisir lol) Si tu aime l'action tu peut être rassuré, il va y en avoir) Quant à Hermione c'est aussi une de mes perso. préférée et elle a effectivement beaucoup d'importance dans ma fic. Merci pour ta review.

Bizous.

marie lou

Coucou je sais je t'ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre DSL  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plût, n'oublie pas de me reviewer

Pleins pleins zoubis pour toi

(oh fait, j'adore vraiment ton orthographe, j'ai jamais vu personne qui faisait autant de fautes en si peu de mots ! lol)

caramelle 1

Merci d'être toujours là après le nombre de fois où je te fais attendre, et merci pour ta review toujours aussi positive. Pour l'action, c'est sur que tu vas en avoir, je vais essayer de métre par écrit ce que j'ai dans la tête mais ce n'est pas gagné. Désolée du retard et merci de t'inquiéter pour mon brevet blanc…que j'ai réussi, je suis vraiment trop contente! Voili

Bises et j'espère que tu va me reviewer.

Gulian

Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre et je suis contente que tu aime ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir.

Kiss

kratos67

Merci pour la review elle était très sympas, pour la réponse à ta question et bien…peut être bien.

lullaby12

Merci pour la review, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes cette fois mais je crois que si donc désolée.

Bisous

666Naku

Voilà la suite, ça a tardé, dsl. Effectivement Harry et complètement timbre lol Merci pour la review.

Kissous

_Voilà, au prochain chapitre (qui va essayé d'arrivé un peu plus tôt)!_

_Tchao,_

_ZiaGranger_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou le monde!!! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Je sais il a tardé mais il est un peu plus long que les autres et l'action continu. Ça compense (sans compter que j'ai commença à poster un nouvelle fic ben quoi? j'ai bien le droit de me faire de la pub lol )! En plus je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews (snif)!_

_Bon alors le voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture (oh fait, le trimestre est terminé donc plus de contrôles et plus de mauvaises notes, ça a de bons cotés d'être en troisième finalement, vous vous en foutez? ben c'est pas grave j'avez envie de le dire! lol)!_

Chapitre 13: Pierre d'Ange

-À moi, fit Gaëlle en prenant une carte.

Elle la lut et sourit.

-Tim, quel animal carnivore moldu, qui est une espèce disparue, avait des dents qui pouvaient dépasser leur mâchoire inférieure de plus de 18 cm?

-Oh, je le sais! s'exclama t'il. Laisse moi réfléchir.

-Dépêches toi, tu n'as plus que quarante secondes. le mit en garde Hermione.

-Les tigres à dents de sabres! s'écria-t-il en levant une main victorieuse.

-Comment tu le savais? s'étonna Gaëlle.

-Dois-je te rappeler que ma mère, mon frère, mon beau père et quelques uns de mes amis sont moldus?

-Oui, mais c'est pas juste, toi et Hermione avez un avantage sur moi. Vous venez de famille moldus. se plaignit légèrement Gaëlle.

-Et toi tu baignes dans la magie depuis ta naissance. On est à égalité. répliqua Timothé d'une voix agacé.

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Vous vous faites de la magie depuis vos onze ans alors que moi je n'ai jamais étudié les moldus. s'énerva la jeune fille.

-C'est pas de notre faute, tu n'avais qu'à prendre étude des moldus! cria presque le demi-démon.

-Oh, oui, je me vois bien dire à mon père «Hé, salut p'pa. Devine quoi. J'ai décidé d'étudier les êtres que tu méprises le plus au monde après les démons.» Pas mal, pas vrai? riposta la demi-ange d'une voix glaciale.

-Du calme, ce n'est qu'un jeu. les arréta Hermione, voyant que ça dégénérait.

-C'est elle qui a commencé. Tout le temps entrain de se plaindre.

-Tu peux parler Mister le geignard. Tu demandes tout le temps à ce qu'on raccourcisse les séances d'entraînement soi-disant parce que tu es trop fatigué ou que c'est mauvais pour la santé.

-Bon vous pourriez la fermer. grogna Harry.

Les deux se turent pour se tourner vers le jeune homme. Il était accoudé à la table d'à coté, se tenant la tête entre les mains, penché au dessus d'un épais volume.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas jouer avec nous à ce jeu de société? proposa la demi-ange.

-J'ai déjà assez mal à la tête à vous entendre hurler, j'ai pas besoin de m'ennuyer pour ne pas dire autre chose avec ce truc en plus.

-C'est plutôt tous les livres que tu lis qui te font mal à la tête. Tu devrais arrêter de bosser tout le temps et te détendre un peu. fit Timothé d'une voix désinvolte.

Il leva lentement la tête vers lui avec un regard menaçant.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es feignant que tout le monde l'est aussi. J'ai envie de travailler, ça te pose un problème?

-Non, mais…

-Alors ta gueule (NdA: Oups désolée) et occupes toi de toi.

Il se leva et en passant à coté leur jeta un autre regard glacial.

-Et arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants en bas âge. Je crois que tout le monde à plus de quatre ans autour de cette table. Et toi Granger, tu me déçois. Je te croyais assez intelligente pour travailler au lieu de jouer à des jeux débiles lorsqu'on est dans un cas comme celui-ci. Le rat de bibliothèque aurait il disparut? Miss je-sais-tout serait-elle devenue Miss je-travaille-que-quand-y-en-a-pas-besoin?

Elle le regarda d'un air blessé mais il partir sans se retourner. Il ne devait pas fléchir. Oui son armure se renforçait de jour en jour. Même Granger n'arrivait plus à la percer autant qu'avant. Il fallait qu'il n'ait aucune faiblesse pour le jour du grand combat.

Il sortit de la salle à manger, puis de l'auberge. Il hésita entre aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter de nouveaux livres ou, tout du moins, pour finir son bouquin, et se rendre à la clairière pour s'entraîner. Il pencha pour la seconde option et se dirigea donc vers la forêt. Arrivé à l'endroit voulut il se mit en position et commença à réviser les sort de démons qu'il avait appris. Avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il en trouvait certains difficile, et parfois même quasiment impossible. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Sethan, ses pouvoirs s'épanouissaient pleinement. Il se sentait vivant lorsqu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Hélas il ne pouvait le faire que très rarement car Turner était plutôt opposé à ce qu'il continue son entraînement pour devenir démon. Sûrement avait-il peur qu'il décide de devenir Démon avant l'accomplissement de leur tâche. Mais il n'y avait aucun risque, Harry ne deviendrait Démon qu'après. Car sinon, il ne pourrait venger ses parents. Il exécuta plusieurs mouvements compliqués en psalmodiant un sort en langue démoniaque. Puis il leva haut les mains vers le ciel et une large et inquiétante colonne noire sortie de ses mains pour se diriger droit vers les nuages où elle explosa. Harry eut un sourire inquiétant. Son attaque était chaque jour un peu plus puissante. Il s'exerça pendant plus d'une heure à toute sorte de sorts sorcier ou démoniaque avant de se remettre à lire. Lorsqu'il revint à l'auberge Turner était revenu mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur sa «disparition» intempestive, il se contenta juste de les emmener dans sa chambre afin de leur expliquer la suite des opérations.

-Tout d'abord, commença-t-il, la prochaine ''excursion'' aura lieu au début de la semaine prochaine. Je veux qu'avant cela nous étudions car il est important de ne pas perdre de vue nos objectifs premiers: détruire la force maléfique et mettre Voldemort hors jeu. Et pour cela, il faut que vous soyez habitués à n'importe quel forme de combat et que vous gagniez en force magique, en rapidité, en sang froid et réflexion et beaucoup d'autre chose.

-Je crois qu'on avait compris! remarqua sèchement Harry. Vu le nombre de fois que vous nous le répétez…

Turner ne releva pas son interruption et continua.

-Et nous déménagerons le lendemain de l'expédition.

Ils passèrent le reste de la semaine à travailler leurs réflexes, de nouveaux sorts qui s'avéraient plus puissants que tous les sorts qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début de leur formation et ils apprirent à transplanner. Harry aurait pensé qu'il leur faudrait plus de temps que quatre jours, mais, étonnamment, lorsque vint le jour de la troisième mission ils réussissaient tous presque à transplanner. Lorsque vint enfin le jour J, tous étaient sur les nerfs. Turner les emmena au lieu grâce à un portoloin en forme de chaussette. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrissaient lourdement sur une épaisse couche de neige. Harry observa le paysage, étonné. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'un mont qui surplombait une chaîne de montagne, illuminée par une lumière venue de nul part. La neige recouvrait le site d'une couverture d'un blanc immaculé et le vent faisait dansait les flocons qui tombés en douceur sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune verdure, aucun animal et Harry ne percevait aucun son. De plus la température était tiède, ce qui n'était pas normal pour le temps neigeux de cet endroit. Il se releva, suivit de ses camarades qui regardaient le spectacle avec autant de surprise que lui.

-Mais…souffla Gaëlle en faisant quelques pas dans la neige. Ce sont les Monts Brillants. Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende.

-Et non, ils sont réels. Réels mais bien cachés. Il m'a fallu cinq ans pour les trouver. Heureusement que je m'y suis prit à l'avance. plaisanta Turner.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer? questionna Timothé, perplexe.

Gaëlle se retourna vers lui, d'un air radieux.

-Les Monts Brillants aurait été créés il y a de nombreux siècles par les anges les plus purs et les plus puissants qu'auraient comptés Divinius, à la demande du plus grand gouverneur suprême jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Oris Le Grand.

-Et où ce trouve ces Monts Brillants? interrogea Hermione en s'approchant de son amie.

-Personne ne le sait, on ne peut s'y rendre que grâce à la magie. Sûrement se trouvent ils dans une sorte de dimension parallèle.

-Comment ce fait il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler? interrogea Harry d'une voix agressive.

-Sûrement parce que tu ne sais pas tout. répliqua férocement Hermione.

-À vrai dire on est mis au courrant de cette légende que lors de la préparation à l'adoubement lors de nos seize ans. Si moi je suis au courrant c'est que je l'ai lu dans un des manuscrits de la bibliothèque privé du gouverneur suprême lors d'une de mes escapades lorsque j'avais douze ans. Seuls les anges peuvent être au courrant de ce secret jalousement gardé.

-Trêve de bavardage, il y a une pierre de pouvoir qui nous attend. s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. Suivez moi sans bruits.

Il commença à descendre de la montagne, suivit de ses élèves. Ils progressaient lentement et avec difficultés. Mais étrangement, personne ne s'essouffla ou ne fut fatigué. Le paysage enchanteur ne cessait d'émerveiller Harry bien qu'il aurait préféré se faire couper une main plutôt que de l'avouer. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant une large fente qui n'aurait cependant pas permis à un homme de la taille de Turner de s'y faufiler. Il se contenta donc d'y passer la main, et sembla chercher quelque chose à l'aveuglette. Enfin son regard s'illumina et il tira de toutes ses forces sur quelque chose qui était caché dans la fente. Aussitôt le sol céda sous leur pieds et ils glissèrent dans un ravin qui s'était formé juste sous leurs pieds.

-Rattrapez-vous! hurla Turner. Dépêchez vous de vous rattraper.

Harry réussi à s'accrocher à une anfractuosité et il vit Turner faire de même un peu plus bas. L'homme rattrapa Gaëlle au passage et Timothé se rattrapa au pied de Harry manquant de lui démettre la cheville. Hermione continua de dévaler la pente une bonne centaine de mètres plus bas, cependant elle réussis à remonter de quelques mètres grâce à un sort de vent qui lui permis de s'accrocher à une pierre.

-Tout le monde va bien? questionna Turner en aidant Gaëlle à trouver des endroits où poser ses mains et ses pieds.

-Ouais, à part que Tim vient de m'arracher le pieds et que mes très jolies mains sont en sang. grogna Harry alors que Timothé s'appuyait tant bien que mal sur le mur.

-Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus qu'on aller tombés? s'écria Hermione à la fois énervée et apeurée.

-Et ben, c'est-à-dire que je n'avais encore jamais tiré sur le loquet. avoua Turner en se rapprochant de Tim.

-Quoi?! s'écrièrent en cœur ses quatre élèves.

-Ben, oui, je n'avais qu'une idée très théorique de ce qui allait ce passer.

-Alors si ça ce trouve vous nous envoyés tête baissé dans un piège.

-Quand même pas, non! se récria le professeur en aidant le demi-démon à bien se placer sur les escarpements. Disons juste que je ne peux pas tester chacune de mes hypothèses.

Avec l'aide de Tayson Turner, les trois adolescents descendirent la pente dans la direction d'Hermione. Arrivés à sa hauteur, ils s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres grâce à une corde que Turner avait fait apparaître magiquement. Puis ils continuèrent de descendre. Lorsque enfin ils purent apercevoir le sol, Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient tombés et ses mains et ses genoux saignés abondamment. Le sol était recouvert de nombreuses piques de glaces de manière à ce que si ils étaient tombés dessus, ils seraient sans doutes morts transperçaient. Ils descendirent en douceur, évitant difficilement les piques. Lorsque enfin ils mirent pieds à terre (au grand bonheur de Tim dont le vertige n'était toujours pas soigné), ils slalomèrent jusqu'à une sorte de grotte antérieure complètement vide. Il y faisait froid et humide. La grotte se scinda bientôt en deux passages plutôt étroits.

-Vous avez toujours vos anneaux?

Les quatre élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Très bien, alors nous allons nous séparés en deux groupes. Harry et Hermione, vous prenez le chemin de droite. Tim, Gaëlle et moi prenons celui de gauche. Vous repartez en arrière dès qu'il y a un nouveau croisement ou cul de sac.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et chacun partit de son coté.

Alors que Harry cheminait dans le couloir, il sentit un doux vent chaud lui caressait le visage. Une bonne odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air à mesure qu'il avançait. Peu à peu il vit un demi cercle de lumière se découpait dans l'ombre. Hermione et lui accélérèrent le pas. C'était en fait une entrée de pierres, sans porte, qui donnait sur une haute pièce percé de nombreux vitraux colorés d'où s'échappé une douce lumière enchanteresse qui était projeté sur les murs blancs. Des statues d'anges aux visages enfantins étaient placées le long des murs. Au centre de la pièce il y avait un autel de marbre blanc sur lequel il y avait une couronne, un sceptre et deux rouleaux de parchemins. Des petits fées aux ailes arc-en-ciel voletaient joyeusement dans la salle en chantonnant d'une voix mélodieuse dans une langue inconnue à Harry.

-C'est tout à fait…angélique. Du moins, si les anges étaient tels que les moldus les voient. souffla Hermione en laissant courir son regard le long plafond arqué où étaient peint un ciel d'été où volés en farandoles d'anges, de fées et d'oiseaux.

Harry s'avança vers l'autel et lu ce qu'il y avait écrit sur le premier parchemin.

_«Moi, Oris I__er__ le Grand, _

_M'engage à faire régner la paix sur le royaume des Anges,_

_Avec ma femme, Leny aux cheveux d'or,_

_Nous emmènerons la prospérité à Divinius et dans le monde,_

_Nous promettons de faire notre possible pour rendre notre peuple heureux,_

_Et faire cesser ce conflit qui dure depuis si longtemps entre les Démons et les Anges._

_Par dieu et pour dieu, qui nous as conféré nos pouvoirs,_

_Nous jurons de protéger et de consacrer notre vie_

_Au peuple des Anges.»_

-C'est sûrement le discours qu'il à proclamer lors de son couronnement. murmura Hermione avant d'entamer la lecture du second papier.

_«Moi, Oris I__er__ le Grand,_

_Déclare avoir échoué dans mon devoir de protéger et de faire vivre en paix mon peuple._

_Après le décès de mon épouse l'intelligente et aimée, Leny aux cheveux d'or,_

_Le peuple des Anges s'est soulevé contre celui des Démons accusé de son meurtre,_

_Et la guerre fut engagée contre mon avis._

_Je ne sais qui a tué ma femme, mais je crois qu'il y a un traître à la cour,_

_Je supplie donc toute personne lisant ce message de le trouver et de lui faire payer._

_Je demande aussi pardon à mon peuple,_

_Qui, je le sais, ne sera bientôt plus qu'assoiffé de vengeance,_

_Et qui ne sera plus pur comme je l'ai connu, comme il était avant._

_Je demande pardon aux Anges._

_Je dédie ce tombeau à tous les êtres purs qui vivent sur cette terre._

_Je me vois à présent dans l'obligation de me donner la mort,_

_Car j'ai échoué dans chacun de mes objectifs._

_Je reposerai donc auprès de mon aimée Leny à jamais.»_

Harry entendit Hermione déglutir. Il leva les yeux. Derrière l'autel il y avait deux gisants de pierres blanches côte à côte à l'effigie d'un homme et d'une femme. L'homme avait un visage doux et aimant. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient mi-longs et il avait une courte barbe. Il portait des habits de nobles du début du Moyen-âge. Une de ses mains était refermé sur un long sceptre et l'autre sur l'une des mains de la femme. La femme avait de longs cheveux ondulés, un visage calme et serein et portait une robe de la même époque que celle de l'homme et son autre main était posé sur son ventre. À leur pied, y était gravé une phrase:

«_Ici repose le gouverneur suprême Oris I__er__ le Grand, et son épouse Leny aux cheveux d'or._»

Une petite fées aux ailles rouge, jaune et orangé, s'approcha de Harry et stagna à la hauteur de ses yeux.

-Bonjours, dit-elle d'une voix fluette. Qui est tu?

Il allait répliqué d'une voix acide que cela ne la regardait pas mais Hermione le devança.

-Il s'appelle Harry, et moi c'est Hermione. Et toi qui est-tu?

-Florissa. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-Nous venons chercher quelque chose. commença prudemment la jeune femme. Quelque chose de très important pour la suite de notre quête.

-Vous venez chercher la pierre.

-Peut être. répondit Harry.

-Vous êtes des sorciers?

-Effectivement.

-De quel peuple?

-Si on te le dit, tu nous aideras à trouver ce qu'on cherche? interrogea Harry.

-Cela dépend de vous.

-Je suis humaine et il est mi-ange, mi-démon. avoua Hermione.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard incendiaire.

-Le mot «prudence», tu connais?

-Et le mot «amabilité» tu connais?

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais ce n'est pas un jeu, on ne peut pas tout dire à des personnes qu'on ne connaît pas.

-Si on ne lui fais pas confiance elle ne pourra pas nous aider. Mais bien entendus, toi, le mot «confiance» tu connais pas non plus.

-Ben tiens, voilà autre chose, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de pas bien cette fois?

-Ben je sais pas…Ah, si il se pourrait peut être que tu sois totalement invivable ces derniers temps! On ne peux plus te dire un mot sans que tu nous cri dessus à ce compte là, tu ne fais plus vraiment partie de l'équipe et Dumbledore nous avait pourtant bien dit de rester unis. Alors si après ça tu as quelque chose à faire de la mission…

-Ça y est, t'es calmé?

-Non, tu m'!

Ils se tournèrent de façon à être dos à dos. La fée les regarda d'un air désorienté, comme si elle était gênée de leur dispute.

-Vous voulez que je vous montre le passage?

-Quel passage? demandèrent Hermione et Harry à l'unisson.

Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la petite créature volante.

-Ben, le passage.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au mur du fond et fit un large mouvement du bras. Une partie du mur se changea en une immense porte de bois à double battant. Toutes les fées se tournèrent vers la porte chacune leva les deux mains vers elle. Des milliers de jets de poussières colorées partirent des mains des fées et se dirigèrent avec force vers la porte. Les poudres se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un seul et unique arc-en-ciel qui percuta de plein fouet la porte. Les poussières s'éparpillèrent le long des deux battants qui s'ouvrirent doucement, mais sans un bruit.

-Merci, murmura Hermione le souffle coupé.

-Pas de quoi, s'exclama la fée, heureuse que la jeune femme se soit enfin calmée.

Elle s'envola, laissant Harry et Hermione passer la porte. La salle était beaucoup moins haute que la première et moins belle aussi. La porte se referma derrière eux et disparu. La lumière étant beaucoup moins forte, Harry dû prendre le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre avant de pouvoir détaillé la salle. Cette dernière était divisée en trois parties. Celle du milieu était constituée d'un fauteuil situé sur des rails. Juste en face de lui il y avait une balance cachée plus ou moins dans l'ombre. Les rails se divisaient en deux et chacune menait à l'une de autre partie. La seconde était un précipice sans fond et la dernière une fosse emplie de lave et d'alligators des volcans.

Soudain une petite porte noir apparue derrière eux et leurs deux camarades et leur professeur déboulèrent en courrant, les habits défaits et la peau écorchée et brûlée à différents endroits. La porte se referma et disparue aussi sec.

-Que s'est il passé? Interrogea Hermione en soutenant une Gaëlle essoufflée.

-C'est ce que j'allais dire, déclara Harry qui aidait Timothée à s'asseoir.

Turner repris peu a peu son souffle et leur expliqua.

-On a suivit le couloir pendant presque un quart d'heur. Enfin, on est arrivé une petite pièce sombre et plutôt malsaine. Au centre il y avait un gisant en pierre volcanique, et au pied de ce gisant était inscrit:

«_Ici est placé le corps d'Ixion le Maléfique,_ _dont l'esprit brûlera à jamais en enfer auprès de son maître, Satan._»

À peine avons-nous eu le temps de le lire que des dizaines d'étranges bestioles rouges et noires nous ont sauté dessus.

-À quoi ressemblaient-t-elles?

-Ils mesuraient entre cinquante et soixante centimètres. Ils avaient de courtes queues avec un bout en forme de pointe de flèche et des oreilles pointues avec des petites cornes. Ils avaient de petits yeux noirs, des pieds et des mains palmés et un museau pointu. Ils se déplaçaient sur leurs pattes arrières, décrivit Timothée en se relevant.

-Ils nous ont attaqués. Nous avons réussi à les combattre avec difficultés et une petite porte noire est apparue derrière le gisant. Nous avons juste eu le temps de la passer que déjà de nouvelles petites bêtes arrivaient.

-Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé? s'inquiéta Gaëlle.

Hermione leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient vu. Son récit laissa Turner pensif. Il se reprit rapidement.

-D'après ce que je sais, cette balance doit essayer de faire la différence entre les bonnes et les mauvaises actions ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Un ange passa, un ange de peur.

-Et elle est plutôt dure ou sympas? s'inquiéta Timothé.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui demander toi-même? ironisa Harry.

Il n'était pourtant lui-même pas très rassuré. Il n'avait pas fait que du bien autour de lui depuis sa naissance.

-Bon, qui passe en premier? interrogea Turner.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-J'y serai bien allé mais si jamais quelqu'un doit tombé du mauvais coté je veux être là pour le rattraper. Bien que je sois certain que personne ne tombera du mauvais coté. assura-t-il comme pour se rassurer lui-même.

-J'y vais. décida Gaëlle.

-Tu es sure?

-Il le faut.

Elle s'avança et prit place sur le fauteuil qui s'avança en grinçant sur les rails jusqu'à l'embouchure. La balance n'hésita pas et pencha tout de suite du coté droit. Le fauteuil prit donc le chemin de droite et, arrivait au bout du rail, bascula en avant, faisant tombé Gaëlle dans un ravin sans fond. Elle disparue bientôt aux yeux de ses amis sans avoir laissé échappé un seul cri.

-Qui y va?

Après un instant Hermione s'avança sans un mot vers le fauteuil qui était revenu à sa place. Elle s'y installa. La balance hésita une seconde mais l'envoya presque aussitôt rejoindre Gaëlle. Tim, passa après elle. La balance n'hésita pas plus que pour la jeune femme et l'envoya du coté droit.

-Vas-y Harry. murmura Turner en le poussant légèrement vers le fauteuil.

Le jeune homme s'assit donc dans le siège, quasiment certain qu'il allait tombé du coté gauche. Effectivement le siège avança très légèrement sur le rail de gauche.

Harry pensa très fort à Drago qu'il aurait aimé sauver, à Turner qu'il appréciait malgré le comportement désagréable qu'il avait envers lui. Il pensa à Alicia et à Jane qui lui manquaient. À Sethot, qu'il aurait aimé voir une dernière fois. À ses parents qu'il aurait voulu connaître, à Zébellia dont il aurait aimé comprendre la fin tragique. Il pensa à Timothé, à Gaëlle…et à Hermione.

Le fauteuil arrêta d'avancer et recula pour revenir à l'embouchure. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

_-Pourquoi n'a tu pas plus confiance en toi? Tu n'es pas encore mauvais, rapproche toi des personne que tu aime, fais le leur comprendre. Ou bien tu souffriras et tu le regretteras. Tu as trop d'amour en toi. Ne le gâche pas par esprit de vengeance._

Harry ne répondit pas. Le fauteuil avança sur le rail de droite et bascula. Le mi-ange, mi-démon se laissa glisser dans le gouffre sans fond qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dessus de lui, Turner était entrain de s'asseoir sur le siège. Harry ferma les yeux se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien s'attendre mais, contre toute attente, il tomba presque tout de suite sur une surface douce et moelleuse. Il ouvrit les yeux. Une lumière douce éclairait la petite clairière où il venait d'atterrir. Il se releva, caressant au passage la mousse sur laquelle il s'était réceptionnait en toute douceur. Gaëlle et Hermione était debout devant lui et regardait quelque chose au centre de la clairière. Timothé s'approcha de lui son air quasi continuellement joyeux accroché au visage.

-Super descente, pas vrai?! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Mouais. fit Harry sur ses réserves.

Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Sa tête lui disait de garder des distances et il avait presque toujours écouté sa tête. Cependant, son cœur, Sethot, Dumbledore, Turner et maintenant cette voix lui disaient de se lier avec ses personnes sympathiques, qui, il le savait, feraient de merveilleux amis. Il s'approcha des deux filles pour voir ce qu'elles regardaient. Au centre de la clairière, sur un socle en jade blanc et en ébène, se trouvait la pierre. Elle était entourée d'un cercle de lumière opaque. Il y eu un assombrissement et Harry eut juste le temps de voir Turner tombé d'un tourbillon noir et blanc qui s'était formé à la cime des arbres, que l'homme tomba en douceur sur le sol. Il se leva comme si rien ne s'était passé et s'approcha de ses élèves qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la pierre.

-Il faudrait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller la chercher. déclara-t-il.

-Pourquoi n'y allez vous pas? interrogea prudemment Hermione.

-Parce que je crains de ne pas être assez pur.

-Essayez quand même. demanda Harry. On ne sait jamais.

L'homme soupira mais s'exécuta. À peine sa main avait elle touchée le globe de lumière qu'il fut soulevé et parcourut de spasmes, puis rejeté au loin. Ses quatre étudiants coururent vers lui pour savoir comment il allait.

-Je suis juste un peu secoué. avoua-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal. Mais cela confirme ce que je pensais, il nous faut quelqu'un de pur.

-Je pense que Gaëlle est la mieux placé. avança Hermione.

-Pourquoi? demanda la jeune fille légèrement terrifié.

-Parce que tu es un Ange et que s'est la pierre d'Ange. Et aussi parce que tu es sans aucun doutes celle qui a fait le moins de «mauvaises choses». expliqua Harry en regardant Hermione pour savoir si c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Gaëlle s'approcha de la pierre et tendis la main. Celle-ci traversa le globe sans difficultés. Elle attrapa l'objet convoité et le retira avec douceur, puis elle se tourna vers Turner en lui tendant la roche.

-Et maintenant, on fait comment pour sortir? questionna-t-elle alors que le professeur prenait la pierre délicatement et la plaçait dans une de ses poches intérieurs.

Il fit apparaître un balai sur lequel il monta, puis il prit de l'altitude et regarda les environs avec attention.

-Je crois que c'est par là. annonça-t-il en montrant un direction.

Il redescendit sur la terre ferme et fit disparaître le balai avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt avec les quatre adolescents. Effectivement, au bout d'une trentaine de minutes de marche dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué ils trouvèrent plusieurs portes…sans rien derrière.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? questionna Timothé, perplexe.

-Très certainement qu'il faut choisir la bonne. fit Turner incertain.

-Très bien, procédons par élimination. Nous avons ici cinq portes. La bonne doit certainement celle qu'il représentera la pureté puisque qu'on n'arrête pas d'être bassiné avec ce truc depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. déclara Harry. Ça ne peut donc pas être celle-ci puisqu'elle est entièrement noire. Ça ne peut pas non plus être celle-la car la pureté n'est généralement pas représentée par le rouge.

-Sur celle-ci on dirait qu'un serpent est gravé sur la poignée, remarqua Gaëlle en se penchant au dessus d'une porte. Ça ne nous en laisse plus que deux. Une porte en bois couleur or et l'autre bleu ciel.

-Il y a plus de chance que ce soit celle couleur or. déclara Harry.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna Turner.

-Parce que cet endroit a quand même était fondé par Oris. fit Harry comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et? demanda Timothé.

-Sa femme, qu'il aimait beaucoup apparemment, s'appelait Leny, expliqua Hermione qui comprenait ce que Harry sous-entendait.

-Leny aux cheveux d'or! la coupa Gaëlle qui saisissait à son tour.

-Peut être mais on est sur de rien. répliqua Hermione.

-Ah oui, est pourquoi donc la bonne porte serait elle de couleur bleue? s'agaça Harry.

-Et bien, c'est une couleur claire et puis le bleu est tout de même une couleur qui est parfois utilisé pour la pureté.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et, avant même que la jeune ne puisse esquisser un mouvement, ouvrit brusquement la porte or. Ils furent tous aspirés à l'intérieur et furent bientôt rejeté au sommet de la montagne où ils avaient atterris plus d'une heure auparavant

-Mais tu es malade et complètement inconscient! s'écria-t-elle. Tu imagines de ce qu'il aurait pu y avoir derrière? On aurait pu être aspirer par un trou noir, ce faire attaquer par une chimère ou que sais-je encore! Il ne t'arrive jamais de réfléchir?

-Il ne nous ait rien arrivé! riposta Harry en secouant la tête.

-Peut être mais ça aurait pu être dangereux. soutint Hermione en croisant les bras d'un air buté.

-Pff, tu es juste vexé que j'ai trouvé la réponse avant toi.

-Tu…tu es totalement odieux. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise joueuse, moi! s'exclama la Gryffondor d'un air choqué.

-Parce que j'en suis un? s'offusqua à son tour Harry.

-Oui, tu es un mauvais joueur, odieux, hautain, égocentrique et insensible! lui hurla-t-elle.

-Ah oui? Et bien toi tu es une idiote, insupportable, orgueilleuse, peureuse et naïve.

-Vous continuerez de vous disputer plus tard. les arréta Turner. Pour l'instant il est l'heure de rentrer.

-De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à dire à cet écervelé. s'exclama la jeune femme.

-C'est parce que tu n'a aucun sens de la répartie et que je t'ai coupé le sifflet.

-Je n'ai juste plus envie d'user de la salive pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Quelqu'un comme moi? C'est-à-dire?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de tous tes défauts? On risque d'y passer la journée.

-Ce serait réciproque!

-Oui mais on a pas le temps! hurla Turner pour ce faire entendre.

Il attrapa les bras des deux adolescents et les obligea à poser la main sur le portoloin comme le faisait déjà les trois autres depuis un bon moment.

Ils atterrirent dans la clairière où ils avaient prit l'habitude de s'entraîner. Harry et Hermione se fusillèrent du regard.

-Bon aller faire vos bagages et rejoignez moi ici dans un heure, je veux qu'on révise quelques sorts.

Gaëlle et Timothé rejoignirent aussitôt l'auberge mais le professeur retint ses deux autres élèves.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il exaspéré. Quel est le problème entre vous deux?

-Le problème c'est lui! Il est totalement insupportable depuis quelques jours. Tu te sens plus ou quoi? Tu te dis que tu vas sauver le monde et que tu as donc tous les droits? Mais on est tous dans ton cas ici!

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que mademoiselle Granger faisait tout mieux que les autres. Non mais tu te prends pour qui avec tes grands air de miss je-sais-tout? A force de faire semblant de tout savoir et d'être meilleure que tout le monde tu vas finir par t'en persuader.

-STOP! Fermez là! Je ne veux pas savoir qui énerve qui et pourquoi. Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous disputer. Harry arrête de pousser les autres à bout et toi Hermione arrête de répondre à ses provocations. Entendu?

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent en chien de faïence avant de s'éloigner chacun de leur coté devant le regard désolé de Turner.

_Voilà alors vous avez aimé? Oui? Non? Pourquoi? Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeewssssssssssssssss svp! Moi je l'aime bien (mais nan, je suis pas orgueilleuse!!!mdr)._

_Dans tous les cas un grand merci à marie lou, caramelle 1, aaa et Lullaby12. Voici vos réponses:_

lullaby12

Comme toujours merci pour ta review. J'espère que dans ce chapitre il n'y avait pas trop de faute…Ce n'est pas grave que tu me fasse des remarque, j'ai une sœur aussi obsessionelle que toi niveau orthographe donc…lol

Pour l'histoire, l'aventure ne fais que commencer donc accroche toi bien lol

Comment as-tu trouver celui-ci?

bisous

aaa

Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu!

Bisous

kiss

caramelle 1

Coucou!!!  
Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plû et si tu aime l'action j'espère que tu as aimé celui-ci aussi. Le 14 est en cours d'écriture donc je ne suis sure de rien mais je crois qu'il y aura moins d'action et qu'il sera plus cours désolée. Comme tu peux le voir Harry et Hermione ne se sont pas vraiment rapproché, mais je pense que se sera pour le chapitre 15, encore un peu de patience lol.

J'aime beaucoup tes reviews elles font décidément trè plaisir et sa fait du bien à mon égo mdr.

Donc zoubiss

marie lou

Merci pour ta reviews comment as-tu trouvé ce chapitre

je te fais pleins de gros zibous

_Bisous à tous et Tchao!!!_

_ZiaGranger._


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde!!! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Et oui, oui, je sais, toujours en retard, et j'en suis DESOLEE! Et puis j'ai mes raisons (comment ça vous avez l'habitude de mes excuses bidons? Moi au moins j'en ai! Vous, vous en n'avez pas quand vous n'envoyez pas de reviews). Cependant, cependant, le chapitre 14 est là et c'est le principal! Ce chapitre est une sorte de transition, c'est un peu le calme plat, du moins, jusqu'à un certain endroit. Donc ne vous attendez pas des révélation retentissante ou ce genre de trucs. C'est plutôt une sorte de jour férié pour nos supers héros (lol). Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

Chapitre 14: Nouvel environnement

-Qu'est-ce qui a prit à Turner de nous réveiller aussi tôt? gromella Gaëlle à moitié endormie.

Personne ne lui répondit, Timothé étant trop occupé à se rendormir, Turner étant absent, Hermione étant trop occupée à essayez de déjeuner sans laisser tombé sa tête dans son bol et Harry étant trop occupé à lire. Gaëlle regarda sa montre d'un air endormi, Hermione croqua mollement dans un toast et Harry tourna une page de son bouquin. Quand à Timothé…sa tête partie en avant et tomba avec grands bruits sur la table car il s'était rendormit.

Leur professeur entra alors dans la salle à manger et s'assit à leur table.

-Salut les jeunes! Le programme d'aujourd'hui: On va voyager une partie de la matinée, puis on va s'installer, on va déjeuner, je vous montrerez un peu le coin où on sera et on travaillera sur les sorts qu'on a vu avant-hier.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sommeil qui fit enfin prendre conscience au professeur Turner de l'état comateux de ses élèves.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? interrogea-t-il étonné.

Pour seule réponse la tête de Gaëlle partie à son tour en avant alors qu'elle se rendormait pour de bon.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose? questionna-t-il.

-Oh rien, il est juste quatre heure du matin. expliqua Hermione en posant sa tête sur ses bras. Et comme on s'est couché vers minuit.

Turner se tourna vers Harry qui daigna enfin lever la tête de son bouquin pour prendre le temps d'hausser les épaules.

Une heure et demi et quelque seaux d'eau froide dans la figure plus tard, ils étaient tous les cinq prêt, devant la porte de l'auberge.

-On va où? demanda Harry après que le professeur eut payé l'aubergiste.

-C'est une surprise! répliqua joyeusement Turner. Suivez moi!

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt et rejoignit la cabane dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés le tout premier jour. Il entra dans la maisonnette de bois. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il sortit sa baguette grâce à laquelle il composa un code sur les rondins de bois qui formaient les murs. Quelques billes de bois se déplacèrent pour laisser place à un ascenseur en verre. Ils montèrent dedans. Le cylindre se mit à descendre lentement. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ils sortirent, montèrent dans un wagonnet et mirent leurs bagages dans l'autre chariot qui y était attaché. Les wagonnets commencèrent à rouler. Le voyage fut beaucoup plus long que le premier. Ils ne cessaient de monter, de descendre, de tourner et de retourner. Cela faisait penser à Harry aux souterrains de Gringott's mais en beaucoup plus long. Enfin les chariots ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent. Ils descendirent des wagons et s'enfoncèrent dans un étroit couloir sombre en traînant derrière eux leurs bagages. Lorsque enfin ils sortirent à l'air libre grâce à un passage secret de Turner, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures. Ils débouchèrent sur une mine désaffectée.

-On est où exactement? demanda Gaëlle.

-Quelque part dans le sud de l'Irlande. Mais on ne reste pas. Tenez vous à moi et lâchez moi que lorsque je vous l'aurez dit.

Les quatre s'exécutèrent et il transplanna. Ils atterrirent au milieu d'un désert mais repartirent une minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une forêt de bambous et une minute plus tard Turner retransplannait. Ils visitèrent ainsi huit autres sites sans que Turner ne semble vouloir rester plus d'une minute. Enfin ils parvinrent sur une plage protégée par une imposante falaise.

-Vous pouvez me lâcher, déclara Turner en se dégageant. Et suivez moi.

Ils avancèrent donc sur la plage sur plusieurs mètres puis ils escaladèrent la falaise, au-dessus de laquelle ils trouvèrent une vieille taverne.

-C'est là qu'on va loger? s'étonna Timothé. Ça a l'air complètement vide.

-Effectivement c'est vide, et oui c'est là qu'on va vivre un certain temps. C'est nous qui allons rénover cette jolie taverne et nous y accueillerons les gens qui vont venir.

-Quoi?! Mais on devra faire à manger, tout réparer et préparer les chambres? s'écria Harry.

-Et oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous auront assez de temps pour travailler car peu de personnes viennent par ici, les rassura Turner.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment. La première pièce était une sorte de grand bar poussiéreux avec des tables, un bar au fond et une scène délabrée. Ils passèrent une autre porte instable qui ouvrait sur un couloir qui comportait plusieurs portes et un escalier qui menait à l'étage. L'une des portes menait aux toilettes, une autre à un salon, une autre à la cuisine et une autre à la cave. Ils montèrent avec précaution l'escalier branlant à l'étage il y avait plusieurs porte de chambre numéroté avec une petite salle de bain à chaque chambre. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage où il y avait un petit appartement avec plusieurs chambres. Et il y avait un grenier au troisième étage. Tout dans l'hôtel était en mauvais état.

-Il va y avoir du travail mais je trouve cet endroit très chouette! s'exclama Turner qui semblait aux anges.

Ses quatre élèves le regardèrent, surpris.

-Alors on s'y met?

-Quoi, maintenant?

-Ben oui, plus tôt on commenceras, plus tôt on auras finit!

-Et on commence par quoi?

-Par l'appartement, avec nos baguettes, se sera vite fait. Chacun va s'occuper de sa chambre.

Gaëlle et Hermione rejoignirent leur chambre. Elles dépoussiérèrent la pièce et les meubles qui s'y trouvaient. Elles réparèrent le bureau bancal, les volets détachés et le lit estropié, puis elle rejoignirent Turner dans sa nouvelle chambre…et furent estomaquée. La chambre était comme neuve. Les murs avaient été repeints, les meubles reluisaient et la chambre toute entière respirait la propreté. La vue que l'on pouvait apercevoir par la fenêtre ouverte (elle aussi nette) était magnifique. Turner se retourna vers elles lorsqu'il les entendit entrer.

-Pas mal, pas vrai? dit il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il semblait s'être amusé comme un fou.

-Et comment! Lorsque nous aurons fini les missions, vous devriez vous reconvertir en femme de ménage! plaisanta Hermione.

-Bon, il nous reste le reste de l'appartement à faire. fit calmement le professeur en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Où sont passés Harry et Timothé?

-Vous nous avez demandés? questionna le demi-démon en sortant de sa chambre suivit de l'autre jeune homme.

-Au fait professeur, dans notre chambre il n'y a qu'un lit, remarqua Harry.

-Et dans la notre aussi. affirma Gaëlle.

Une lueur joyeuse s'alluma dans les prunelles, habituellement si réservés, de l'adulte. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et leur fit signe d'attendre sur place. Il sortit du logement et remonta quelques secondes plus tard l'air de rien. Puis il s'enferma tour à tour dans chacune des chambres de ses élèves. Quand enfin ses derniers purent le rejoindre ils eurent la surprise de voir leur chambre repeinte avec deux lit parfaitement fait (avec des draps propres s'il vous plait!).

Ils passèrent leur fin de matinée à nettoyer et faire reluire de fond en comble le reste de leur nouveau domicile. Ils ne mangèrent (quelques sandwichs) qu'à une heure avancé de l'après midi, et ce seulement après avoir fini leur tache. Puis ils s'attaquèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Au grand damne de Turner (qui trouvait que tout allait beaucoup trop doucement) ils n'eurent fini que passé minuit et ils n'eurent donc pas le temps de travailler leurs sorts comme l'avait prévue au départ l'homme.

Le lendemain, le professeur les fit lever à sept heures. Ils durent d'abord nettoyer le premier étage avant de déjeuner et passèrent l'après midi à réviser les sorts. Ils re-visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée, le premier et second étage de l'auberge le sur-lendemain pour vérifier que tout était prêt. Ils durent encore apporter quelques améliorations (qui leur prirent la journée car ils durent aller les chercher dans la ville moldus la plus proche). Et enfin ils choisirent le nom de leur nouveau logis.

-Il faudrait quelque chose qui soit accrocheur pour que les voyageurs veuillent venir manger et dormir ici, songea Timothé.

-Quelque chose de simple mais de sympa, assura Gaëlle.

-Quelque chose de mystérieux, déclara Harry.

-Quelque chose qui puisse nous ressembler tous les cinq, proposa Hermione.

-Quelque chose de sorcier sans l'être, rajouta Turner avec enthousiasme.

Ils débattirent encore longtemps jusqu'à ce que Turner ait le dernier mot.

Le jour suivant «La Mouette Perchée» devenait «La Demeure Fantastique».

La vie à «La Demeure Fantastique» était agréable. Un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté ou que la guerre n'avait pas commencé. Les cinq ressentaient en cet endroit paix et sérénité. Bien sur ils continuaient de travailler d'arrache pieds (et même plus que les quelques mois précédents), mais les missions avaient été arrêtés pour un temps et Turner ne disparaissait plus aussi souvent. Sans compter que le paysage était magnifique et qu'ils entretenaient un travail moldus à l'auberge (bien qu'ils trichaient parfois pour nettoyer les chambres et faire la cuisine). Plusieurs randonneurs s'étaient arrêtés à l'auberge ainsi que quelques voyageurs…chacun en repartait comblé et prêt à revenir dès qu'il en aurait besoin.

Bien sur tout n'était pas parfait et les quatre jeunes faisaient souvent des gaffes. Mais à «La Demeure Fantastique» régnait une joie et une bonne humeur que personne ne pouvait entamer ; même Harry, avec toute la mauvaise volonté dont il pouvait faire preuve, était incapable, ne serait-ce que tenter, de casser l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Le petit groupe était partagé en deux.

La première partie descendait dans une crique à l'abris de regards indiscrets et munis d'un puissant sort repousse-moldus. Là, ils révisaient des sorts, en apprenaient de nouveaux, concoctaient des dizaines de potions toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres, apprenait la métamorphose et les points faibles de leurs adversaire, étudier les langues anciennes et l'histoire des différentes peuplades (Gaëlle, Hermione et Harry avaient par ailleurs déclaré que Turner faisait un bien meilleur professeur que Binns ce qui avait beaucoup rassuré l'homme)…

La seconde partie s'occupait de l'auberge et de ses occupants, lisait de nombreux livres (que Turner leur faisait ingurgiter de force si cela s'avérait nécessaire), faisait des recherches sur leur quête et se divertissaient ou se reposaient lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps.

Il arrivait parfois à Turner d'avoir une soudaine envie de se dépenser et alors il entreprenait un footing, une partie de foot ou un match de Quidditch dans la demi-heure suivante, ce qui gardait ces quatre élèves en très bonne forme physique. La vie y était assez bien réglée et chacun s'y habitua très vite.

Ils en profitèrent pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Et, à part quelques frictions occasionnelles entre Harry et Hermione, l'amitié se renforça. D'ailleurs se fut bien malgré Harry qui savait de moins en moins quoi penser.

Étrangement Turner s'était trouvé un don pour la gastronomie et, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se faufilait dans la cuisine pour préparer un plat qui, dès terminé, était aussitôt dévoré par ses quatre élèves.

Ce jour-là, Turner était partit voir Dumbledore, laissant ses quatre élèves livrés à eux même.

Gaëlle et Hermione essayaient une nouvelle recette grâce à un vieux livre de cuisine. Harry lisait tout en se moquant gentiment des deux filles qui peinait légèrement. Timothé, lui, réglait la paperasse tout en discutant avec ses amis. Il n'y avait personne dans l'auberge. Les quelques locataires de passage s'étaient dispersés entre la mer, le village moldus et les chemins de campagne des alentours.

-Que faut-il rajouter? demanda Gaëlle.

-Un demi litre de lait, des rondelles d'ananas et des carrés de pommes.

-Hum ça à l'air bon. Je sens que je vais devoir me sacrifier et tout laisser à Tim et Turner, dit en riant Harry.

-Oh non! Se serait trop d'honneur! plaisanta le demi démon.

-Ha ha ha, vraiment hilarant! Je suis sure que vous ne vous en tireriez pas mieux que nous! répliqua la demi ange.

Une cloche retentit dans le hall ce qui indiquait que la porte d'entrée venait d'être ouverte.

-Laissez, j'y vais. déclara Tim en se levant.

Il rangea rapidement les papiers dans un des tiroirs de la commode et sortit à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

-Et moi je suis sûr qu'en un quart d'heure je vous fais un plat divin! rétorqua Harry.

-Ah oui? Alors en plus de tes nombreuses qualités tu es un merveilleux cuisinier! Attention avec une tête aussi grosse que la tienne tu risques de ne plus pouvoir passer la porte. plaisanta Hermione.

-Tu ne me crois pas?

-Bien sur que si on te croit. Tu es un super cuisinier. Et moi je suis la meilleure amie de la famille Malfoy! se moqua Hermione.

-Très bien je vais te le prouver! décida le jeune homme en se levant. Je vais ranger mon livre et je reviens.

-Ouais, ouais, enfin ne te perds pas entre la cuisine et la chambre, n'est-ce pas? ironisa Gaëlle.

-Hermione tu as une mauvaise influence sur la petite dernière elle commence à devenir sarcastique.

-Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui déteins sur elle.

-Je ne suis pas petite!!! s'exclama la demi-ange.

Harry entrouvrit la porte en riant et fit un pas vers l'extérieur avant de revenir précipitamment dans la cuisine.

-Tim, il est…balbutia le jeune homme.

Il regarda ses deux amies d'un air, une fois n'est pas coutume, abasourdi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'inquiéta la Gryffondor.

Et, au grand étonnement et soulagement des deux jeunes femmes, il éclata de rire.

-Il…il, hoqueta-t-il. Il drague!!!

Il était littéralement plié en deux près de la porte. Il riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Aussitôt, les deux sorcières se précipitèrent à la porte, l'entrouvrirent et passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Derrière elles, le Serpentard était toujours mort de rire. Devant elles, Timothé parlait à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année particulièrement jolie.

-Alors comme cela votre voiture est tombé en panne, dit le jeune homme en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Si vous voulez je peux voir ce que je peux faire. L'un de mes oncles travail dans un garage et je vais souvent l'y voir. Je peux peut être vous aider.

Il avait les yeux brillants et jetait des coups d'œil charmeur à la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait charmée et lui souriait d'un air embarrassé.

Harry avait enfin arrêté de rire et passa sa tête dans l'encadrement avec curiosité.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner tout de même.

-Une jolie jeune femme comme vous ne saurai me gêner. Venez je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

-Pff il s'y prend comme un manche à balai! se moqua à voix basse l'autre jeune homme.

Mais la femme ne semblait pas de son avis et fis un petit sourire de remerciement à Tim.

-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous Mr…?

-Oh appelez moi Tim et vous?

-Appelez moi Ellie.

Ils se serrèrent la main et passèrent à l'extérieur. Timothé la guida gentiment dehors en posant une main dans son dos et se retourna vers les trois fouineurs, qui les regardaient en se moquant, et fronça les sourcils en leur faisant geste de dégager.

-Visiblement il n'est pas aussi aimable avec ses amis qu'avec de jolies filles! railla Hermione en revenant dans la pièce.

-Oui, il me semble! dit Harry.

Gaëlle referma la porte et alla ouvrir la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc où Timothé et ''Ellie'' discutaient. Harry rapporta son livre dans sa chambre et se lava les mains avant de mettre les mains à la pâte.

Ainsi les trois amis écoutèrent la discussion du demi-démon et de la jeune femme tout en faisant la cuisine et en se moquant d'eux (imitations et remarques espiègles à la clé). Il s'avéra que Harry n'était pas aussi bon cuisinier qu'il le pensait mais meilleur que ses amies le sous-entendaient. À eux trois ils réussirent tout de même un dessert potable: un énorme gâteau au chocolat, à la chantilly et à la pèche dont nous ne dévoilerons pas la recette ici: secret de fabrication (et peut devenir dangereuse pour la santé si le cuisinier n'est pas sorcier).

Bientôt la jeune fille pu repartir et Timothé revint dans la cuisine en sifflotant gaiement. Les trois autres le regardèrent rentrer avec des moues amusées.

-Quoi?

-Oh rien! s'exclamèrent en cœur ses amis avant de retourner à leurs tâches précédentes.

Le demi-démon regarda d'un air perplexe le gâteau qu'avaient fait les autres adolescents.

-C'est de la marmelade à quoi? demanda-t-il s'attirant par-là même les regards foudroyants de ses compagnons. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal?

Hermione et Timothé lavèrent les instruments de cuisine ainsi que la table, tandis qu'Harry entreprenait d'expliquer à Gaëlle un sort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à manier. Ils n'hésitaient cependant pas à charrier Tim par moments (notamment sur son soudain don pour la mécanique).

Alors que Tim et Gaëlle s'apprêtaient à partir pour la crique et Harry et Hermione à reprendre leurs bouquins, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement. Turner rentra dans la pièce, essoufflé, échevelé et agité.

-Pré-Au-Lard! hurla-t-il. Pré-Au-Lard est attaqué par des Mangemorts!

Les quatre jeunes, inquiets, relevèrent la tête vers leur professeur.

Il prit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tous les élèves de Poudlard y étaient en sortis!

_Et voilà, et oui, c'est FIIIINIIII (hihihi)!!! Je sais, je sais, je suis la maîtresse incontestée du suspense sadique (mdr)! Mais non, vous pouvez rien me faire, je suis chez moi et a part si vous savez qui je suis et où j'habite, vous pourrez pas me tuer, tralalalalèèè-re!!! Nan mais sans rire, si vous m'étrangler vous n'aurez pas la suite de toute façon. Promis, j'essaye de me dépêcher. Et puis on est en vacances! En attendant, j'espère que j'aurais quelques reviews. Voici les réponses à celle du chapitre dernier._

nono-chan230

Merci pour ta review. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre, en tout cas j'espère que tu n'a pas attendus pour rien et que ce chapitre t'a plu. bisous

leslie

Merci pour ta review, tu voie même les petites reviews font très plaisir (surtout quand elles sont aussi enthousiaste). j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. bizes

marie lou

Toujours autant de fautes à ce que vois (mdr) c'est pas grave, jtd comme ça, merci pour ta review, j'attends que tu m'en envoie plein d'autressss (lol) gros zibous

mo

Merci pour ta review (j'ai un peu l'impression de me répéter, non? lol) elle m'a fait très plaisir. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et tu a raison il faudrait peut être que Harry apprenne le sens du mot «sociabilité» mdr. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu (j'ai bien l'impression que Harry commence à être un peu plus aimable). kiss

caramelle 1

J'adore vraiment tes reviews tu sais (lol), donc merci. bon il y a beaucoup moins d'action dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il t'a plû quand même, et puis ils ne peuvent pas toujours être sur le terrain quand même! lol Il est vrai qu'on donnerait bien quelques baffes à Harry parfois à cause de son comportement mais c'est ça qui fait son charme. quand à son rapprochement avec les autres, tu vois sa va déjà mieux grace à leur nouvel habitat, il est plus détendu. Quand au liens qu'il aura avec Hermione et bien je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas trop encore comment cela va se faire mais t'inquiète pas l'histoire suit son cours. voilà bizous

Asphal

Comme je l'ai dit plus haut à caramelle1, l'histoire suit son cours, donc pour les rapprochement attends un peu. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. bisous

_Voili, voilà._

_Bisous à tous, et Tchao!_

_ZiaGranger_


	16. Chapter 16

_Saluuuuuuut! Comment ça va? Je sais je ne l'ai pas posté aussi vite que vous l'espériez et je vous demande de m'en excuser. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs me le dire parce qu'en bas il y a un petit bouton pour m'envoyer vos commentaires, alors j'en attends pleins. Et je suis contente parce que j'ai dépassé le stade des 100 reviews! Hip hip hip Hourra !!! (mdr je suis trop folle)_

_Bonne lecture!!!!_

Chapitre 15: Attaque à Pré-au-Lard

-Neville et Ron, souffla Hermione qui commençait à paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous? questionna Harry calmement, malgré l'inquiétude qui l'habitait.

Les élèves dévorèrent leur professeur des yeux, attendant ses ordres et prêts à y répondre au moindre de ses mots. Mais Turner ne savait que dire. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Quoi? s'agaça Harry.

-Je pense que c'est à vous de choisir.

-Très bien alors je crois que nous savons ce que nous avons à faire! décida Gaëlle en se levant.

Mais Hermione lui attrapa le bras, voyant que l'homme n'avait pas fini.

-Qui a-t-il professeur? interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien sur, il est de notre devoir d'aller aider les élèves de Pré-Au-Lard…mais dès lors que vous aller vous montrer et que vous aller montrer vos progrès, Voldemort et les peuples sauront ce que vous faîtes. Et cela risquerait de mettre en péril notre mission. Sans compter que vous n'êtes peut être pas encore assez fort pour tenir tête à des Mangemorts.

Ils s'entreregardèrent pour voir si l'un d'entre eux aller prendre la décision. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si c'était Turner qui avait choisit songea Harry. Mais le professeur leur laissait le choix et il semblait être le seul à pouvoir prendre la décision. Il en fallait un et il lui semblait que ce devait être lui.

-On y va! déclara-t-il en se levant. Même si on est peut être pas assez puissant, on est plus expérimenté que la plupart des élèves et on leur sera forcément utile. Et puis je pense que l'on connaît assez de sorts et de techniques différentes pour tenir tête à ces veracrasses. Quand à la mission, on est ici pour sauver des vies, et aujourd'hui les vies à sauver sont celles de nos amis et camarades, nous devons les aider. Pour la suite, et bien on verra.

Sa décision parût plaire et en moins d'une minute ils avaient tous transplanner à Pré-Au-Lard.

Ce qui les accueillit était loin de leur plaire mais ils s'y attendaient.

Les gens courraient dans tous les sens, apeurés, terrifiés, désorientés.

Les élèves tentaient de leur mieux de, pour les plus jeunes se cacher, pour les plus âgés, résister.

Mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Déjà quelques corps étaient étendus sur le sol. Les Mangemorts entraient dans les échoppes, longeaient les ruelles, cherchaient des proies avec lesquelles s'amuser. Des traits de lumières colorés traversaient les rues d'un bout à l'autre. Certains adultes se battaient (les professeurs de Poudlard s'étaient joints à eux). Harry entendit quelqu'un dire que les aurors devaient arrivés bientôt. Mais quand bientôt, pensa Harry. Il commença à se battre aux cotés des autres élus et de Turner.

Bientôt, deux lignes définies apparurent. La première était composée d'une quarantaine de Mangemorts qui s'étaient divisés en trois rangées entre une librairie et un petit café. La seconde était divisé en deux rangées plus compactes, de sorciers divers et variés allant de septième année de Poudlard aux barmans du coin en passant par des sorciers venus faire leur achats et des professeurs de Poudlard.

Harry se plaça aux cotés de Turner avec Hermione et Timothé à la première lignes tandis que Gaëlle se trouvait à l'arrière pour aider les infirmiers improvisés qui s'étaient installés avec les blessés dans une boutique de vêtements.

Les sorts fusaient mais aucun des deux camps ne semblaient prendre l'avantage.

Harry se lança dans la bataille avec prudence il décida qu'il valait mieux d'abord utiliser les sort au programme des septième année pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Quelques instants plus tard les aurors arrivèrent. Ils commencèrent à prendre l'avantage mais de nouveaux Mangemorts transplannèrent dans la rue aux cotés de leurs camarades. Bientôt Hermione se pencha vers Harry:

-On ne pourra pas être utile très longtemps si on continu de se servir seulement des sorts de septième année.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, incertain, tout en continuant de se défendre puis il se tourna vers Turner, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-Qu'en pense tu Tim? interrogea la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous venus si ce n'est pas pour aider? La décision, c'est tout à l'heure que nous l'avons prise.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un instant avant de reprendre la bagarre.

-Je vais utiliser le premier sort que j'ai vu avec utilisation de l'élément feu, mais j'ai besoin de m'infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis et je vais donc transplanner. Tu pourrais me créer un bouclier?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-On y va maintenant.

-Protecto Carcle, marmonna-t-elle avant d'attraper Harry par le bras et de transplanner au milieu de Mangemorts.

Les hommes masqués les regardèrent un instant, ébahis par autant de témérité, avant de les attaquer à force de sort plus coupants, brûlants et dangereux les uns que les autres. Mais il était trop tard, Harry avait eu le temps de prononcer la formule et déjà le cercle de flammèches s'élança contre les Mangemorts alentours, créant morts et blessés graves. Puis Hermione et lui retransplannèrent aussitôt, ils n'avaient pas été blessés grâce à l'efficacité du sort de protection de la jeune femme. L'attaque avait surpris les opposants mais ils ne se laissèrent pas déconcentrés et continuèrent les assauts. Timothé jeta une énorme vague sur les adversaires. Hélas seulement quelques uns furent touchés. Les trois élus se rabattirent donc sur des sorts plus classiques mais moins fatiguant, gardant leur forces pour plus tard. Ils enchaînèrent sur plusieurs charmes et incantations que Turner leur avait appris récemment. Ils s'agissaient de sort de première catégorie. Ils atteignirent pour la plupart leur but et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient fait d'énormes progrès grâce à Turner.

Un des aurors se pencha vers Turner et lui murmura que lui et quelques autres allaient prendre les Mangemorts à revers. Turner acquiesça et décida d'aller avec eux.

-On peut venir avec vous? questionna Harry.

-Bon d'accord, Hermione et toi vous venez et Timothé tu restes ici.

Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement et se faufilèrent dans les rues à la suite de quelques aurors et sorciers volontaires.

En quelques minutes ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu. Ils se séparèrent en quatre groupe différents pour les surprendre par plusieurs cotés.

Harry resta avec Hermione, Turner et quelques aurors. L'un de ces derniers fit le signal et ils sortirent de leurs cachettes en jetant une pluie soutenue de sortilèges.

Un cri retentit. Un de plus, mais pas venant de n'importe qui.

-Neville! s'écria Hermione en voyant le jeune homme s'effondrer sur le sol de l'autre coté de la ligne des Mangemorts.

Elle allait s'élancer vers son ami mais Harry l'attrapa par le bras et se projeta avec elle dans une ruelle à l'abri des sorts. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jet noir s'écrasa à l'endroit où ils étaient en provoquant une gigantesque explosion qui ébranla les maisons alentours. Hermione releva lentement la tête vers Harry. Il croisa son regard étonné.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui était plus affirmative qu'interrogative.

Il haussa les épaules. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, encore étourdis par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais une explosion dans un boutique non loin les fit revenir sur terre.

-Neville! s'exclama Hermione avec inquiétude. Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il a.

-On a besoin de toi ici, répliqua Harry de façon informative.

-Mais…c'est mon ami!

-Très bien, fait comme tu le sens. Mais si les Mangemorts gagnent cette bataille on se sera mis à découvert pour rien. Et puis, je crois que Neville est déjà entrain de se faire soigner.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-J'irai le voir tout à l'heure.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-À trois. Un, deux, trois!

Et ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Hermione se déchaînait de toutes ses forces sur les quelques Mangemorts qui osaient s'approcher d'elle à moins de cinquante mètres. Elle utilisa plusieurs sorts basés sur l'élément air et beaucoup de Mangemorts furent mis hors combat sous les différentes bourrasques, mini tornades et rafales qu'elle s'appliquait à faire apparaître. Harry se battait non loin. Il utilisait différentes techniques démoniaques qu'il avait appris récemment et qui s'avérèrent très efficaces. Les aurors et les Mangemorts jetaient aux deux jeunes des regards à la fois et effrayés et surpris par tant de forces magique et de connaissances. Hermione et Harry les étonnaient par des sorts qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais, ne serait-ce qu'entendu parler. De l'autre coté, Timothé n'était pas en reste et il brillait par ces sorts à la fois puissants et précis. Il s'attaquait à un Mangemort qu'il réduisait à l'impossibilité de combattre grâce à l'un des nombreux sorts qu'il connaissait (et qui abasourdissait les autres combattants), puis il s'attaquait à un autre, préférant les prendre un par un que d'en toucher le plus possible au risque de ne pas bien les avoir.

Bientôt les quelques Mangemorts rescapés réussirent à s'échapper, laissant blessés, morts et survivants au milieu du champ de bataille.

Harry se précipita sur Hermione lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était blessée à la jambe. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à Turner. Tous les trois repartirent vers la boutique – infirmerie improvisée. La plupart des morts et des blessés grave avaient déjà étaient évacués. Hermione se fit rapidement soigner. Timothé, bien qu'un peu sonné par la bataille, n'avait pas été blessé. Gaëlle aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hermione se précipita au chevet de Neville. Il était couché sur une petite pile de robe de sorcier. On avait ouvert sa chemise et un homme essayait de lui panser une longue entaille au niveau du thorax d'où s'échappait une impressionnante cascade de sang. Ron était agenouillé près de lui. Hermione s'assit à leur coté.

-Hermione comment se fait il que tu sois là? s'étonna le rouquin.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre avec gène.

-C'est compliqué Ron, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ne me pose pas de questions pour l'instant.

-OK.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville?

-Il s'est prit un sort bizarre. L'infirmier dit que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ron il est avec moi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

-Ron, pas de question.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers son ami.

L'homme avait enfin réussi à arrêter le saignement. Il se mit à faire un pansement avec l'aide d'Hermione.

-Je dois aller voir quelqu'un Hermione. Je te rappelle qu'on doit tous se retrouver dans une heure à l'angle de la rue. Ne soit pas en retard.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Si il y a un problème tu as ta bague ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Hermione le rappela :

-Harry…Merci pour tout à l'heure.

-Pas de quoi. Souhaite un bon rétablissement à Longdubas de ma part, si il se réveille avant ton départ.

Elle ascquiesça.

-Hermione, commença Ron alors que l'autre jeune homme avait disparut derrière les étalages. Qu'est-ce…

-Ron pas de question pour l'instant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville ouvrait les yeux.

-Hermione ? Tu es là, dit-il avec difficultés. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ces sorts que tu as utilisé lors du combat?

-Neville, ne me fait plus jamais une telle frousse ! La prochaine fois que tu te fais blessé je t'achève !

…

Harry passait entre les étals à la recherche de Drago. Où était il? Il n'avait tout de même pas rejoins les Mangemorts! Non, c'était impossible!

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna pour faire face Alicia.

-Oh, salut Alicia. Jane n'est pas avec toi? Elle n'a pas été blessée au moins?

-Non, non, on aide les médicomages. Mais que fait tu là? Je croyais que tu étais en «stage»? Au fait, c'était quoi ce stage?

-Écoute Alicia, c'est compliqué, je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour le moment. Tu vas bien? Et Jane? Ça se passe bien pour vous?

-Oui, ça va. Mais et toi?

-Moi ça va.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Pas de question Alicia. J'ai peu de temps je suis pressé. Tu sais où est Drago? Je le cherche.

-Il aidait à ramasser les blessés et les morts à l'extérieur. Mais…

-Merci Alicia.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

-Passe le bonjour à Jane! ajouta-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Il sortit de la boutique et recommença à chercher son ami. Il le trouva en train d'aider un médicomage. Il le rejoignit.

-Salut.

Drago leva la tête vers lui, incrédule.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?

-C'est fou ce que je suis bien accueilli! ironisa le jeune homme.

Le blond se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

-Désolé, mais je ne pensais plus te revoir avant… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-On est venus vous aider.

-On? Tu veux dire que Granger, la Poufsouffle et Turner sont avec toi?

-Oui, et Timothé aussi.

-Qui?

-C'est compliqué. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer pour l'instant. Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu as fais ton choix?

-J'ai combattu avec les aurors si c'est ce que tu voulais dire. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'étrange sensation que je vais passer mes vacances de noël enfermé dans un cachot dans le Manoir Malfoy. J'étais sensé resté à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Sinon, je tiens le coup.

-Ta mère? Ta sœur?

-Mère est fatigué, Ils on enfin choisit le nom pour ma petite sœur. Elle aura l'honneur de s'appeler Iphigénie. N'est-ce pas merveilleux de porter le nom d'une sacrifiée?

Drago soupira.

-Et toi, ça va?

-Oui, je m'en sors. Alors que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence?

…

Gaëlle cherchait avec angoisse Polly et Stéphanie dans la foule lorsqu'elle entendit un cri perçant.

-Gaëlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllle!

-Polly? Où es tu?

-Ici, attends, bouge pas j'arrive!

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

-Oh, Gaëlle, comme tu m'a manqué! Tu vas bien? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu revenais! Tu as reçu ma lettre? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu? Ton stage est fini? Il s'est bien passé? Tu t'es bien amusé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Tu es allée où?

-Polly, ne sers pas aussi fort tu m'étouffe!

-Oh, pardon, mais je suis si contente de te revoir! s'excusa la Poufsouffle en s'écartant. On dirait que tu as prit des couleurs.

-Polly, on est en décembre, comment veux tu que j'ai pris des couleurs?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ce devait être un effet d'optique. Tu viens? Steph sera sûrement très contente de te voir. En plus elle est avec Lucas et Thibault.

-Ils vont bien?

-Steph, s'est pris une énorme écharde dans le bras. Je te jure j'ai hyper flippé, t'aurai vu la taille de ce truc! Mais le doc à dit qu'y avait pas de soucis!

-Quoi?! Emmène moi vite la voir!

-Toujours aussi stressé à ce que je vois, se moqua son amie en la traînant à travers les rangées de vêtements.

Bientôt elles trouvèrent leurs trois amis. Stéphanie était assise contre un carton avec un impressionnant bandage autour du bras. Lucas était agenouillé à ses cotés d'un air inquiet tandis que Thibault était assis d'un air ennuyé. Gaëlle se précipita sur son amie.

-Gaëlle? Tu es rentrée? C'est trop bien! s'exclama la jeune fille qui la serra dans son bras valide.

-Tu as mal?

-Oh, le médicomage m'a carrément endormit le bras avec je sais pas trop quoi et je sens absolument plus rien. Je ne peux même plus le bouger. Non mais franchement! Et c'est ça qu'on appel soigner!

Gaëlle éclata de rire, soulagée. Elle serra ensuite dans ses bras Lucas, puis Thibault.

-Alors comme ça tu es rentrée! Ça c'est une nouvelle! Et mais, attends un seconde, je vais de nouveaux pouvoir copier sur toi alors!

-Désolée de te décevoir Thibault, mais je repars dans moins d'une heure.

-Quoi? Déjà? Mais on n'a rien eu le temps de te raconter! s'exclama Polly, déçue.

-Ce n'est pas très grave, ça me fait du bien de vous revoir. On marche tellement à cent à l'heure en ce moment! dit Gaëlle en s'asseyant à coté de Lucas.

-Non, vraiment? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fait dans ce stage? Et où le faites vous? interrogea son meilleur ami.

-Oh, c'est compliqué. Et puis on bouge beaucoup, déclara vaguement la jeune femme. Mais, et vous?

Polly se jeta dans le récit des quelques derniers mois passés loin de son amie. Thibault et Steph rajoutaient quelques détails par-ci par-là pour pimenter l'histoire. Gaëlle les écoutait avec attention, tout en riant la plupart du temps. Lucas les regardait, sans un mot, un peu inquiet pour son amie. Il fut bientôt temps de la séparation et Gaëlle dû dire au revoir, à regrets, à ses amis.

-Attends je viens avec toi, décida Lucas en la suivant hors du magasin.

-Non, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

-Gaëlle, s'il te plaît, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pû discuter.

Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le lieu de rendez-vous que Turner avait choisit.

-Alors, en quoi consiste ce fameux stage? Et clairement cette fois.

-Lucas, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, avoua Gaëlle.

-Je m'en doutais.

-Et toi comment ça va?

-Bof. Ma grand-mère, ma tante et ma petite cousine sont mortes le mois derniers lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

-Je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolée pour toi!

Elle le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras et ils repartirent le long de la rue.

-_Elle_ sait?

-Non, je sais, maintenant pourquoi je ne suis pas à Gryffondor. à chaque fois que je suis sensé lui dire, je n'y arrive pas. Et elle me regarde bizarrement attendant que je lui dise quelque chose. Et finalement je trouve une excuse bidon pour l'avoir séparée de ses amies quelques instants. Elle me sourit, me répond et s'en va. Elle va finir par être énervé.

-Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sure et certaine.

-T'as de la chance d'y croire parce que moi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir.

-Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça! Il y a toujours espoir. Et si tu ne le vois plus, c'est que c'est peut être à toi de le faire renaître.

Il hocha mollement la tête, pas très convaincu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au point de rendez-vous. Turner était déjà là avec Timothé.

-Tu n'as pas vu Hermione et Harry? interrogea Turner.

-Non, mais ils ne doivent pas être loin, répondit Gaëlle avant de se retourner vers son ami.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Vous me manquez beaucoup.

-Toi aussi tu nous manques. Et je me sens très seul lorsque tu n'es pas là.

-Et moi, que puis-je faire sans mon meilleur ami, dit en souriant Gaëlle. Tu devrais y aller.

Il se sépara d'elle et hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Fais bien attention à toi.

-Toi aussi, Lucas. Et veille sur Polly, Steph et Thibault. Tu sais comme ils peuvent être immature quelques fois.

-Oui. À bientôt j'espère.

Et il s'en alla. Gaëlle soupira, elle aimait tellement ses amis que cette nouvelle séparation l'attristait énormément. Hermione montra bientôt le bout de son nez et fut suivit peu de temps après par Harry.

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, annonça Turner. Vous avez pu voir vos amis? Ils n'ont pas été blessés.

Quelques moitiés de syllabes lui firent comprendre que oui ils avaient pu les voir et que oui ils allaient bien.

-Vous allez chacun nous faire transplanner tour à tour dans un endroit du monde (vide de toute population au possible) pile au moment où je vous l'indiquerais. D'abord Tim, puis Gaëlle, puis Hermione, puis Harry et se sera mon tour. À go Tim, trois, deux, un…go.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous sur une plage de sable fin, dominé par immense soleil de plomb.

-Gaëlle prépare toi, dit le professeur au bout de quelques instants. Trois, deux, un, go!

Ils atterrirent au milieu d'une grande forêt tropical, puis Hermione les mena dans une vallée sillonnée par un bras de rivière. Turner regarda quelques secondes sa montre puis s'adressa à Harry.

-Harry, trois, deux, un…Go!

Et une demie seconde plus tard, ils atterrirent tous…en plein milieu du pôle nord, sur la banquise, sous l'œil étonné et apeuré de quelques dizaines de pingouins qui s'éloignèrent d'eux en poussant des cris, heu et bien, de pingouins.

-Le pôle nord?! ragea Hermione. Tu pouvais pas trouver plus froid comme endroit? On est en hiver je te ferais remarquer Potter, il fait bien assez froid comme ça en Angleterre! T'aurais pas pu mieux choisir?

-T'aurais peut être préféré dans le désert? Parce qu'à part la banquise et le désert, je vois pas trop d'endroit où on est sur de trouver personne.

Elle voulu répliquer mais ils transplannèrent de nouveau. Cette fois se fut une plaine où il pleuvait déluge.

Puis Turner transplanna une nouvelle fois et ils se retrouvèrent dans leur bonne vieille cuisine de la Demeure Fantastique. Comme ils étaient trempés ils se séchèrent rapidement et avant de s'asseoir tous autour de la table. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres sans dire un mot pendant un long moment. Se fut le professeur qui prit la parole en premier.

-Tout d'abord, je vous félicite pour ce que vous avez fait à Pré-Au-Lard, c'était du beau travail. Je ne sais pas si c'était la meilleure solution ou non, mais en tout cas, je dois avouer que je suis très fier de vous. Maintenant, il va falloir aborder un sujet, plus que fâcheux. Les peuples. Que devons nous faire?

-Pour moi, c'est clair, déclara Timothé. Les démons n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi. Je ne vais certainement pas aller les rejoindre maintenant.

-Et moi, je suis une humaine. Les seuls qui sont au courrant de la prophétie sont: vous, Dumbledore et les Mangemorts. Vous n'avez choisit aucun peuple, Dumbledore est d'accord avec vous, et je ne rejoindrais jamais les Mangemorts. Au moins, c'est clair.

-Je ne rejoindrais pas les Démons tant que je n'aurais pas anéanti Voldemort, annonça Harry en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Tous se tournèrent vers Gaëlle. Elle baissa les yeux d'un air gêné.

-C'est un peu…compliqué vous savez, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'ai que ma famille. Je n'ai que les Anges.

-Et moi je n'ai que les démons, rappela froidement Harry.

-C'est faux, tu es en parti humain. Ta famille avait des amis chez les Humains. Moi…

-Tu as des amis, et nous sommes là, dit doucement Turner en lui prenant délicatement l'épaule.

-C'est compliqué, soupira Gaëlle. Si ils vont voir Dumbledore pour que je revienne vers eux, je veux être prévenue. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à devoir faire mon choix. Je sens que l'heure de la fontaine approche rapidement.

Ses paroles flottèrent dans l'air, laissant matière à réfléchirent à chacun. Gaëlle allait devoir choisir et personne ne savait quel allait être son choix.

-Les missions vont devoir recommencer, nous nous sommes un peu trop relâché, avertit Turner. Nous partirons d'ici vers la mi-janvier. Mangez un peu et allez dormir, je vais m'occuper des résidents.

Ils dînèrent rapidement et montèrent se coucher sauf Harry qui choisit d'aider Turner.

Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au point de départ, comme si ils étaient retourné au moment où, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu, ils venaient d'accepter la mission. Comme lorsqu'ils venaient d'arriver au village et lorsque personne ne savait ce qui allait vraiment se passer. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient totalement perdus. En fait, ils étaient totalement perdus. Et Harry se sentait débutant.

-Au fait Harry, il faudra que je te parle après le service. C'est urgent, l'avisa Turner avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Quelle nouvelle catastrophe s'annonçait encore?

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Oui je sais y pas de suite et vous aller m'étrangler (vous me le dites souvent en ce moment) mais il faut bien qu'il y est un peu de suspense pour que vous ayez envie de lire la suite. Le chapitre suivant est beaucoup plus court et plus triste (nan, pas de morts ni d'adieu, vous comprendrez quand vous le lirez)._

_Voilà les RARs:_

ewiliane

Et oui, je sais, c'est terrible ce genre de fin mais bon…j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Zoubis.

Butterflied

Désolée pour la fin mais bon la suite est arrivée quand même.

Quand à la scène d'Harry/Hermione, et bien j'espère que tu a été satisfaite. C'était pas grand-chose mais il y avait quelque chose quand même.

Désolée aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
Merci pour ta Bisous.

marie lou

Bonne vacances à toi aussi. JTD FORT. Merci pour ta review. Kiss et au 28!

mo

Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Harry est un peu plus sympas et Tim était marrent. J'espère que ce chapitre était satisfaisant. zibous.

amylina

Oui, et tu n'a pas tout vu mdr Merci pour le commentair. zoubis

caramelle 1

Je crois que pour l'action tu as été servie. Harry est un peu plus sympas. J'espère que tu es contente de la petite scène Harry/Hermione. C'est assez subtile nan?lol

Toujours aussi désolée pour le retard. Merci pour ta longueeee reviews (vraiment j'adore ça mdr) bisous

nono-chan230

Je suis contente que le moment où Tim drague t'a plû. Je sais, les chapitres sont courts mais je n'arrive pas à les faire plus long donc désolé mais ça m'étonnerait que ça change. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue. Kiss.

_Voilà, c'est fini._

_Alors bizous à tous et Tchaoooooooooooooooo!_

_ZiaGranger_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour le chapitre 16 de « Du Fond de mon Armure ». Il n'est vraiment pas long, désolée. Il est un peu triste aussi mais pas à faire pleurer quand même. Il n'y a pas trop d'action, c'est plus des révélations. Je vais vous laisser en juger pas vous-même._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 16: La Prophétie

Hermione et Gaëlle gravirent les marches de l'escalier en silence, précédées de quelques pas par Timothé. Elles entrèrent bientôt dans l'appartement puis dans leur chambre commune. Elles se mirent rapidement en chemise de nuit avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se coucher. Pendant un long moment aucune des deux ne parla mais Gaëlle se redressa bientôt sur son séant et se tourna vers son amie.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais tu comprends, je suis une Ange!

-Nous avons besoin de toi Gaëlle. Sans toi, nous risquons d'échouer, dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Si tu connaissais mon père, tu me comprendrais. C'est la dernière personne que je connaisse. Chez qui je vivrais lorsque tout sera fini si j'accepte de devenir entièrement humaine? Et puis, j'aime mes pouvoirs d'Ange, j'aime mon peuple. J'ai toujours vécue parmi eux ou presque. Que choisirais-tu si on te demandait de sauver le monde mais qu'il fallait pour cela que tu abandonnes totalement ton peuple?

-Mais tu n'es pas obligée de devenir une humaine à part entière. Tu peux rester à moitié Ange. Turner ne te demandera jamais de quitter les Anges. Et puis tu pourras devenir complètement ange après.

-Tu ne connais pas mon père. Il me retira mes pouvoirs, il me reniera, il serait capable de me tuer. Jamais aucun Anges n'accepterais d'avoir dans les rangs une demie ange qui croit en la bonté des Démons.

-Mais…

-Il n'y pas de mais Hermione, tu n'y connais rien! s'énerva Gaëlle.

Elle se recoucha et tourna le dos à la jeune femme.

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je n'y comprends pas grand-chose…

La Poufsouffle se redressa

-Non, tu n'y comprends vraiment rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'être seule et de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de grandir sans l'amour de tes parents! Je n'ai personne, tu entends, PERSONNE d'autre que mon père. Si je ne reviens pas parmi les Anges…si j'ose contourner une fois de plus ses ordres, je serais… je serais toute seule.

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Hermione se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui faire relever lentement la tête.

-Gaëlle, écoute moi bien. Si tu choisis de devenir une Ange pour de bon, aucun de nous ne t'en voudra et nous te comprendrons et je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Mais si jamais tu décides de te battre, si jamais tu te rebelles contre ton père, si tu choisis de nous suivre et de nous aider à sauver le monde, alors, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seule et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler, que du coté des Humains tu as des amis. Il y a Stéphanie, Polly, Thibault, Lucas, Timothé, Turner, Harry et moi. Et puis, il y a…ta mère.

-Elle est partie, elle ne s'est pas battue pour moi. Elle m'a laissé tomber. Elle n'existe plus pour moi.

-Tu ne connais certainement pas toute l'histoire. Ton père t'a peut être caché des choses. Essaye au moins de la retrouver. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir la vérité à propos de ton enfance.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en reniflant. Hermione la lâchât et lui donna un mouchoir dans lequel Gaëlle se mouchât bruyamment.

-Merci Hermione.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. C'est normal.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna se coucher.

-Il est temps de dormir. Bonne nuit Gaëlle.

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

¤

Lorsque tous les résidants furent partis se coucher Harry rejoignis Turner dans la cuisine. Il s'assit tranquillement à la table pendant que Turner rangeait la vaisselle, puis l'adulte s'assit en face de son élève. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant que le professeur ne prenne la parole, à voix basse, de façon incertaine.

-Écoute Harry, ce que tu vas entendre ce soir est très important.

-Pourriez-vous en venir au fait professeur? demanda Harry, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Tu sais que tu es un élu.

-De tout évidence puisque je suis là.

-Et bien nous ne t'avons pas tout dit Dumbledore et moi.

Harry leva un sourcil.

-Comment ça?

-En fait tu es l'Élu.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Tu es l'élément lien qui relie les autres élus. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer comme ça, c'est pour ça que tu vas entendre la prophétie.

-Celle dont vous nous aviez parlé avant de partir?

-Celle-là même.

Turner se leva et sortit quelques minutes de la pièce. Il revint bientôt avec une pensine.

-Plonge ta main dedans, dit l'homme.

Harry leva de nouveau un sourcil, un peu étonné, cependant il s'exécuta. Quelques instants plus tard il était aspiré dans la bassine magique et il se retrouvait dans une sorte de grotte humide. Un homme et une femme étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Turner rejoignit Harry et ils s'assirent non loin de la scène qui était éclairé par une unique bougie à moitié consumée.

-Mais je vous dit que je n'en sais pas plus, se désola la femme.

Elle semblait âgée, fatiguée par le temps qui l'avait rongé année après année. Elle n'était vêtue que de simples haillons.

-Ollira, vous devez faire un effort, je vous en prie! s'exclama l'homme.

Il était plus jeune. Une barbe de quelques jours lui grignotait le bas du visage. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux inquiets. Il portait une longue cape noire qui le recouvrait entièrement malgré ses nombreux trous.

-Ils nous restent peu de temps. La sécurité de la Terre entière dépend de votre don de voyante!

-Ellyon je ne peux rien faire de plus. Vous en savez autant que moi. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

-Mais vous pouvez réessayer. Une dernière fois, je vous en supplie.

-Ça me prend beaucoup d'énergie et je suis vieille, je ne sais pas si je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ollira, vous savez combien c'est important. Le monde sorcier et le monde moldus dépendent de ces informations. Faites un dernier essai, par pitié. Pour toutes les personnes à qui vous tenez.

La vieille femme soupira en hochant la tête.

-Je veux bien faire un dernier essai mais ne m'en demandez pas plus.

-Que le ciel vous bénisse, Ollira. Les dieux vous le rendront.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais. Tellement de vies sont en périls... Maintenant silence!

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. À l'extérieur, le tonnerre gronda et pendant une fraction de seconde un éclair illumina la grotte. Mais Ollira n'y prêta pas attention. Elle prit les mains de l'homme par-dessus la bougie et se mit à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry cru y reconnaître la langue des runes. Peu à peu la voix de la femme amplifia et en même temps devint roque. Elle se mit à trembler violemment mais ne cessa de psalmodier son incantation. Soudain un éclair illumina son visage ridé. Ses yeux étaient devenus totalement blancs et elle fut soudain soulevée, entourée par un gigantesque globe légèrement opaque. Elle se mit à parler alors de cette même voix roque et inhumaine.

-_Au crépuscule de ce millénaire_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprendra de nouveau sa forme humaine_

_Il tentera pour la seconde fois de prendre le pouvoir sur les hommes_

_Mais il aura un nouvel allié, un allié très puissant_

_Un allié qui reviendra des plus profondes entrailles des enfers_

_Un être, qui lors de sa vie ancienne dans des temps reculés et oubliés des hommes,_

_Avait déjà fait du mal à tous les peuples en provoquant la guerre la plus meurtrière et /longue qu'ai connue les trois peuples_

_Devenu bras de droit de Belzébuth il reprendra forme humaine et, grâce à ses nouveaux /pouvoirs,_

_Il recommencera son œuvre du mal et feras saigner et souffrir l'humanité entière._

_Le Mage noir et lui seront alors à la recherche du pouvoir et de l'immortalité_

_Mais ils seront là pour les en empêcher aux derniers moments_

_Eux, si jeunes, seront les seuls remparts contre la mort de l'humanité_

_Au nombre de trois, aussi différents les uns que les autres_

_L'une sera mi-ange, mi-humaine,_

_L'autre fera partie des humains_

_Le dernier représentera les démons et les humains_

_Tout trois auront de grands pouvoirs et des prédispositions pour un élément particulier_

_Cependant, ils seront impuissants si l'Élu n'est pas à leur coté._

_L'Élu, né d'un père mi-démon et d'une mère mi-ange qui auront été rejeté par leur peuple_

_De l'humain il aura donc aussi le sang._

_Il sera là pour les rassembler,_

_Il sera là pour les lier lors de l'ultime combat_

_Et plus de pouvoirs que les autres il aura_

_Ensemble ils auront une chance de détruire le mal qui sera prêt de gagner_

_Seuls ils ne pourront rien contre les forces qui montant des limbes,_

_Feront triompher le mal_

Elle dû s'arrêter tellement elle tremblait. La sphère vacilla, grésilla un peu, se fendit.

L'homme, qui n'avait pas lâché les mains de la femme, la secoua doucement en hurlant:

-Comment pourront ils gagner? Qui sont-ils?

Harry crut bien que le globe allait éclater mais Ollira semblait s'accrocher et elle reprit sa prophétie.

-_Ils devront choisir leur camp avant la bataille ultime_

_Cependant rien ne sera joué et c'est eux qui choisiront_

_Si leur vie vaux mieux que celles de dizaines d'autres_

_Car de leur mort ils devront certainement payer le prix de leur victoire._

Cette fois de globe explosa et la vieille femme retomba au sol. L'homme eu juste le temps de la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux au bout de quelques minutes, elle semblait au bord de l'agonie.

-J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais si peu d'informations…Crois-tu qu'ils vont mourir si ils sauvent le monde?

-Le monde doit être sauvé, même si des vies sont sacrifiées! répliqua l'homme.

Ollira se redressa tant bien que mal.

-Sauvez les Ellyon, je vous en supplie. Vous ne les avez pas sentit comme moi. Ils sont trop jeunes, trop innocents…Je les ais sentit dans tout mon être. Ils ont tant de courage…Sauvez les Ellyon, faites cette promesse à une vieille femme mourante. Vous allez préparer leur venue, préparez aussi quelque chose pour les sauver.

-Viens, chuchota Turner à l'oreille de Harry. Il faut partir maintenant.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pensine et le jeune homme se rassit.

-Je savais que nous étions quasiment sur de mourir, dit Harry.

-Oui mais je crois que les autres n'en n'ont pas encore prit vraiment conscience. Il faudra le leur dire.

-Ils seront prêts à mourir pour sauver les autres. Ils sont trop…bons?

-Toi aussi tu es prêt à mourir pour les autres.

-Si j'accepte de risquer la mort c'est par pur esprit de vengeance.

Turner repoussa sa réponse d'un geste de la main exaspérée.

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai fait écouter cette prophétesse. C'est parce que tu es l'Élu.

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-C'était parce que tu es important. Si tu n'es pas là nous échouerons et si tu n'acceptes pas qui tu es nous avons de grandes chances d'échouer.

-Je sais qui je suis et je l'accepte. Je suis un futur démon et j'ai une part d'ange.

-Pas seulement. Tu es aussi humain.

-Les humains sont faibles.

-Pas forcément.

-Je ne suis pas un humain. Pas au fond de moi. Je ne pourrais jamais éprouver de la compassion, de la peur…ni de l'amour. Je suis un Démon.

-Les Anges connaissent l'amour.

-Les Anges connaissaient l'amour. Ils ne le connaissent plus depuis le début de la guerre. Ils ne pourraient plus mourir d'amour. Alors que les humains si.

-Tes parents sont morts parce qu'ils aimaient.

-C'était leur part d'humain qui leur ont fait faire des bêtises.

-Je te ferais remarquer que si ils n'avaient pas aimé tu ne serait pas là.

-Aurait-ce été une mauvaise chose? Pas forcément.

-Tu en veux à tes parents?

-Non, les choses se sont passées comme elles l'auraient dû. Il ne faut jamais avoir de regrets ou alors on risque de vivre dans le passé.

Il y eu un lourd silence.

-Je ne te comprends pas Harry. J'ai beau faire tout mon possible, je n'y arrive pas.

-C'est peut être parce que vous êtes un humain, répondit Harry, un rien de mépris dans la voix.

-Tu ne comprends pas non plus Harry. Et je te plains pour cela. Regarde autour de toi, ouvre les yeux. Tu ne vie pas que pour toi. Tous ces efforts que tu fais, tu ne peux pas les faire que pour toi.

-Et si c'était le cas. Si vous vous trompiez. Si malgré tout ce que vous semblez penser, je n'avais pas de sentiments. Je n'avais pas de cœur. Parce que il serait temps que vous vous rendiez compte, professeur, que mon cœur est trop rouillé pour que je puisse encore m'en servir. On ne m'a jamais appris à m'en servir et après toutes ces années sans sentiments, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais agir pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour moi. Et je trouve que c'est très bien comme ça.

-Si c'est le cas, alors Harry, je te plaindrais encore plus car rien n'est plus beau que l'amour et l'amitié.

-Arrêtez vous aller me faire pleurez, ironisa le jeune homme.

-Alors pourquoi aurais-tu sauvé Hermione?

-Parce que sans elle la mission aurait échoué. Et je veux tuer Voldemort.

-Et Jane Matria? Et Alicia Willis?

-De très jolies connaissances qui étaient très intéressantes sur le moment.

-Timothé, Gaëlle et Hermione?

-Il faut bien s'entendre si on veut réussir quelque chose comme ça.

-Alors ton amitié avec Drago Malfoy?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais il le fallait.

-Son père est Mangemort. Cela pourrait nous être utile si nous avons besoin de renseignements.

Turner sembla ne plus savoir quoi dire. Finalement il se leva.

-Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir. Mais cette conversation n'est pas finie.

-Il n'y a rien de plus à dire professeur.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, répliqua l'adulte en sortant.

Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Dire tout cela avait été difficile, mais il y était obligé. Il avait laissé son armure se fendiller, et il n'aurait pas dû.

Il se mit à se taper la tête à rythme lent contre la table.

Ce qu'avait dit Turner l'obligeait à se poser des questions. Il avait des sentiments humains, il devait bien se l'avouer. Il avait beaucoup d'amitié pour Drago, Alicia, Jane, Timothé, Gaëlle, Sethot et même Turner. Quant à Hermione…quel était ce petit serrement au cœur qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait serré dans ses bras plus tôt dans la journée?

Il secoua la tête violemment. NON! Il était Harry Potter, futur Démon. Il ne vivait que pour lui. C'était ainsi. Les Humains étaient trop faibles pour qu'il accepte d'en avoir les sentiments.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il deviendrait Démon. Il boirait à la source des ténèbres. Il aurait alors plus de pouvoirs encore et il n'aurait plus aucun sentiment.

Jamais il n'aimerait.

Il était un Démon.

_Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Très court, je sais, mais le prochain sera beaucouuuuuuuuup plus long. Promis. En attendant je veux pleins de reviews. Voici les RaRs:_

caramelle 1  
2007-07-20  
ch 16, anon.

Merci chère caramelle1 d'être toujours klà malgrès les longues attentes et les courts chapitres que je te fait subir lol Ne t'inquiétes pas le fait d'avoir retrouver leurs amis ne les éloigneras pas Moi aussi j'aime bien le momment ou Harry sauve Hermione ça fait un peu cliché mais c'est telement mignon mdr Maintenant que tu as lu ce chapitre j'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas. kiss et encore merci

ewiliane  
2007-07-19  
ch 16, reply

Celui là était très court aussi mais comme je l'ai dit, le prochain est beaucoup plus long et j'espère qu'il te plairas. Merci de ton comentaires. Bisous

Butterflied  
2007-07-19  
ch 16, anon.

Merci pour ta review (j'adore les longues et belles mdr alors j'ai adoré la tienne)

J'ai juste une petite question, désolée de mon ignorance mais ça veux dire quoi

Cliffanger? Désolée d'avoir autant attendue avant de poster de chapitre. Et moi aussi une de Harry/Hermione alors je comprends très bien mdr. bizous

Pika  
2007-07-18  
ch 16, anon.

Merci pour ton enthousiaste review, j'espère que tu l'es toujours autant après avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre. zibous

nono-chan230  
2007-07-18  
ch 16, reply

Ca y est, tu a la réponse à ta question quant à la soudaine envie d'Harry d'aller au pôle nord, je pense surtout que c'est parce qu'il aime embêter le monde lol

En tout cas, contente que ça t'ais plû j'espère que la suite ne te déçoit pas. bizes

mo  
2007-07-18  
ch 16, anon.

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ais plû. Le choix de Gaëlle sera dans pas trop longtemps fait pour de bon quant à Harry…tu verra (rire de sadique). comment à tu trouvé la suite ? kiss

mariehermione

Merci pour ta review, désolée d'avoir autant tardé. J'espère que la suite n'est pas mauvaise. Bisous

_Voilà, bisous à tous._

_Tchao !!!_

_ZiaGranger._


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon, d'accord, je dois m'excuser de l'impardonnable retard de se chapitre mais, mais (et oui, encore un !), j'ai eu 2 PROBLEMES ! Le premier : mon ordi a eu un bug, le deuxième : ma rentrée en seconde (qui m'a déprimée sans compter que j'ai du mal à trouver un moment pour moi). Ce qui fait que je n'ai pu poster ce chapitre avant. Alors, une nouvelle fois, excusez moi !_

_Enfin, ce chapitre a finit par arriver et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il mélange un peu d'action à des découvertes sur les passés des personnages (sauf de Turner, mais vous êtes pas prêts d'en savoir plus sur lui sourire de sadique). Les réponses aux reviews sont comme d'habitude à la fin._

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 17: Petites peurs ou grosses frayeurs ?

-Où est Turner? questionna Gaëlle en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner.

-Parti, répondit brièvement Harry.

-Alors ça recommence, soupira la jeune fille.

-On dirait bien, répondit Hermione.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la petite troupe depuis leur discussion de la veille. Hermione sentait que quelque chose avait changé. Gaëlle semblait toute bouleversée. Timothé était silencieux et ne plaisantait plus. Mais celui qui inquiétait le plus Hermione était Harry. Elle avait l'impression que le jeune homme livrait une bataille contre lui-même. Elle voyait dans ses yeux une incertitude qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'y voir. Et cela lui faisait peur. Hermione et Gaëlle s'occupèrent des voyageurs tandis que Harry et Timothé descendaient à la crique. Plus de la moitié de la journée se passa sans que Turner ne daigne montrer son nez. Il ne revint qu'après quatre heures de l'après midi.

-J'ai trouvé une nouvelle pierre. Nous irons à la fin de la semaine. En attendant entraînement intensif pour tous.

Et c'est qu'ils firent tout au long de la semaine. Ils se levaient vers cinq heures du matin dans le froid mordant pour courir pendant une demi-heure (avec ou sans pauses selon l'élève). Puis ils revoyaient pendant deux heures les sorts les plus utiles, les plus puissants, les plus récents et/ou les moins réussis. Vers sept heures et demie ils déjeunaient et pendant qu'Hermione et Gaëlle s'occupaient des résidents, Harry et Timothé apprenaient de nouvelles potions et techniques magiques avec Turner. Ils déjeunaient vers midi et demi et les rôles s'échangeaient. Ils goûtaient vers quatre heures, s'occupaient rapidement des quelques voyageurs qui restaient avant de redescendre à la crique où ils s'entraînaient. Deux des élèves remontaient s'occuper des vacanciers et redescendaient avec des sandwichs. Ils pique-niquaient avant de se remettre au travail jusque à passé minuit. La veille (de la mission) au soir ils allèrent se coucher vers huit heures, rompus.

-Réveilles toi Harry, dit Turner à voix basse. Le jeune homme ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et s'assit rapidement.

Non loin Timothé était en train de se lever lentement. Il se lava et s'habilla avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il but en silence son chocolat chaud. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous fini de manger Turner s'adressa à eux. Un peu comme un capitaine d'équipe avant un match important.

-Il s'agit très certainement de la pierre du peuple des métissés. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait particulièrement beaucoup de dangers mais je veux que vous soyez prudents. Vous avez tous vos bagues? Vous souvenez comment elles marchent? Je sais que ces derniers temps ont été un peu bizarre (ses yeux dérivèrent sur Harry puis sur Gaëlle) mais j'aimerais que vous mettiez tout cela de coté. C'est important. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous. Je sais que des milliers de choses vous tracassent. Mais vous devez faire face à tout ça. Il faut que vous soyez avec moi à 100. Soyez prudents. On y va.

Ils se levèrent tous dans un parfait ensemble et attrapèrent les manches de Turner. Ils transplannèrent bientôt dans une étrange lande. C'était surnaturellement plat. Le sol était gris et Harry n'aurait su dire de quoi il était fait. Le ciel ressemblait au sol. Incolore. Il n'y avait pas de faune ou de flore. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était vide. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. C'était totalement inexpressif. Neutre. Ils se mirent à avancer. Le silence était tel que malgré toutes leurs précautions, leurs pas semblaient produire un boucan infernal.

Bientôt des marches s'enfoncèrent dans le sol. Harry les vits aussitôt tellement il semblait qu'elles n'avaient rien à faire là. Ils avancèrent dans ses escaliers qui s'enfonçaient sous terre. Au bout de quelques minutes tout était noir. Mais lorsqu'ils allumèrent des torches ils virent que les murs étaient entièrement blancs. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un hall multicolore avec cinq portes. L'une était noire, blanche et violette avec la poignée rouge. La seconde était noire et violette avec une poignée bleu turquoise. La troisième était grise avec une poignée de la même couleur. La quatrième était blanche et violette avec une poignée verte. Et la dernière était un dégradé qui allait du bleu au rouge foncé en passant par le violet avec une poignée indigo.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour évaluer la situation.

-Que pensez vous que nous allons subir? interrogea Gaëlle à l'adresse de leur professeur.

-Je crois que ce sera par rapport à nos peurs les plus profondes.

-Nos peurs les plus profondes, répéta Harry en réfléchissant. Très bien, mais à quoi servent toutes ces portes.

-Nous allons bien vite le savoir! déclara Tim en s'approchant de la première. Mais à peine avait il tourné la poignée qu'il fut violement rejeté en arrière. Il se releva avec l'aide de Gaëlle et se secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Je crois que chacune des portes est destinée à l'un d'entre nous précisément, annonça-t-il. En tout cas, celle-là n'est pas la mienne.

Ils se tournèrent vers Turner qui fronça les sourcils un instant avant de prendre la parole:

-Harry prend celle à trois couleurs, Timothé celle à coté de la sienne. Hermione prend celle avec la poignée indigo et Gaëlle celle avec la poignée verte.

Lui-même s'avança vers la grise.

-Lorsque vous serez entrés, je doute que vous puissiez faire demi-tour et je ne pense pas que les autres puissent vous aider. Il va falloir compter seulement sur vous. Il va falloir surmonter ça tout seul. Faites très attention à vous.

Il entra en premier. Les quatre se regardèrent avec appréhension et Harry fut le second, puis Hermione, Timothé et enfin Gaëlle.

Cette dernière avança dans le noir quelques instants. Soudain tout fut illuminé par une agressive lumière et la chaleur monta d'une vingtaine de degrés en quelques secondes. Elle dû attendre un peu pour laisser ses yeux s'habituer au soudain éclairage. Gaëlle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle se trouvait seule au milieu du désert. Le soleil tapait fort et ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable. Elle regarda autour d'elle, apeurée. Elle était seule. Complètement et désespérément seule.

-Y a quelqu'un? hurla-t-elle. Si il y a quelqu'un répondez moi. S'il vous plaît! Répondez moi je vous en pris.

Elle se mit à avancer lentement sur le sable brûlant.

…

Tim se trouvait dans un jardin, en face d'une maison qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme la sienne. La rue était déserte malgré le soleil encore haut dans le ciel. Au loin il entendait l'océan et les vagues qui s'écrasait sur la plage. Des voix s'échappaient des maisons voisines. Il avait presque l'impression d'être revenu chez lui pour de vrai. Il s'avança vers la porte entrouverte et entra dans le hall frais. Il n'y avait pas de bruit dans la maison. Il entra dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne. Il alla dans la salle à manger. À sa grande horreur il trouva sa mère étendue sur le sol, le front en sang. Une flaque rouge dessinait une auréole autour de sa tête. Il se mit à genoux près d'elle et chercha son poul mais n'en trouva aucun. Il pencha la tête vers sa bouche pour sentir son souffle mais il ne sentit rien et n'en n'entendit pas plus.

-Maman! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se leva. Des pas résonnèrent à l'étage.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Cédric? Jonathan? Venez m'aider! Patricia est blessée.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il courut jusqu'au téléphone et tenta de composer le numéro de secours mais la ligne semblait être coupé.

-Bonjour Timothé.

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il su aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et son cœur bâtit plus vite encore alors que l'homme reprenait la parole:

-Et oui, c'est bien moi. C'est ton père.

…

Lorsque Hermione reprit ses esprits elle se trouvait dans l'une des rues de Londres. Mais tous les bâtiments étaient plus ou moins détruits. Des débris métalliques gisaient sur la chaussée défoncée sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Des corps sans vie étaient étendus sur le sol. Elle courut de l'un à l'autre pour vérifier si elle ne pouvait pas les aider mais aucun n'était encore en vie. Un bruit d'explosion plus loin la fit sursauter. Elle se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Elle y trouva un véritable champ de bataille. Des centaines de sorciers se battaient les uns contre les autres. Certains étaient encagoulés d'autre non. Elle vit bientôt Ron et Neville qui se battaient côte à côte. Elle empoigna sa baguette et se rapprocha d'eux.

-Hermione! s'exclama Neville. Tu es là, enfin! Ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de te joindre. On avait fini par croire que tu t'étais dérobé et que tu avais fuit. Mais on s'était trompés tu es bien là. Excuse nous d'avoir douté de toi.

-Quoi? Mais on s'est vu il n'y a pas une semaine!

-N'essaye pas de nous tromper Hermione. On te pardonne de toute façon mais ne nous lâche plus, grogna Ron.

Elle se mit à jeter des sorts aux Mangemorts mais ceux-ci les traversaient sans leur causer aucun dommage.

-Mais enfin Hermione, bats-toi! lui hurla son ami roux.

-Mais j'essaye!

-On se replie! hurla une voix dans la mêlée.

Aussitôt les aurors et les autres reculèrent lentement et commencèrent à transplanner avec les blessés.

-Viens Hermione, murmura Neville en la prenant par la main.

Son expression se figea soudain.

-Qu'y a-t-il Neville? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Il est touché, imbécile! hurla Ron.

Il prit son ami sur son épaule à la façon d'un sac à patates et courut comme il put dans un dédale de rues avant d'entrer dans un bâtiment à moitié détruit qui devait être le siège d'une ancienne entreprise moldus. Il monta plusieurs étages suivit d'Hermione. Enfin il s'arrêta dans un bureau. Il posa Neville sur le sol et alla dans une autre pièce. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, une trousse de secours dans les mains. Il déchira la robe de sorcier de Neville.

-Tiens, tu es toujours là Granger? C'est étonnant j'étais pourtant sur que tu te serais déjà enfuit. Mon dieu quel courage tu montres! ironisa-t-il.

Il commença à panser la plaie de leur ami.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? questionna-t-elle, dépassée par les évènements qu'elle ne comprenaient en rien.

-Tu veux savoir de quoi je parle? Tu n'as pas une petite idée? s'énerva son ami.

-Mais je…non !

-Je parle de ta fuite lorsque Voldemort a commencé à prendre de la puissance. Tu n'a pas attendu longtemps dis-moi. Au début nous avons cru à un enlèvement mais on s'est bien vite rendu compte que notre courageuse Gryffondor ne l'était pas tant que ça finalement!

-Mais…commença Hermione abasourdie.

-Tais-toi espèce de sale Sangdebourbe. Tu n'es qu'une incapable, tu veux prouver à tout le monde que tu es intelligente, gentille, courageuse…mais tu ne sais rien faire d'autre que fuir, te cacher, faire du mal à ton entourage ou apporter le malheur. C'est de ta faute si tes parents sont morts

-Mes parents sont…NON! Ce n'est pas vrai! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

-Bien sur que si ! Et c'est de ta faute si Neville est à l'agonie !

Hermione attrapa aussitôt une compresse et tenta de trouver l'endroit d'où coulait le sang mais elle ne le trouvait pas.

-Tu es complètement méprisable. Tu n'as jamais été capable de rien. Tu sais juste faire ton intéressante. Mais en fait tu n'es rien, tu entends? RIEN!

…

Harry se trouvait dans un vieux temple à moitié détruit. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Soudain un sort lui frôla l'oreille. Il se jeta derrière un vieux pilier branlant. Il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et essaya de se jeter un sort pour affiner son ouie mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya un sort pour voir à travers les choses mais il ne parvint pas non plus à le lancer. Il essaya une dizaine de sorts différents mais aucun de marcha.

-Et bien Harry, tu as peur?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cachette et se trouva en face de Lord Voldemort qui émit un ricanement moqueur avant de lui jeter un nouveau sort. Le jeune homme essaya plusieurs bouclier avant de faire un écart sur le coté, obligé de s'avouer qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il tenta plusieurs magies mais aucunes ne fonctionna. Voldemort s'avança vers lui d'un pas tranquille.

-Non mais regardes toi. Tu trembles littéralement.

Et c'était vrai. Au fur et à mesure que l'homme s'avançait vers lui son envie de vengeance prenait une ampleur bien plus forte qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Telle qu'il en tremblait. Oui, on pouvait le dire. Il tremblait de rage.

-On dirait bien que le futur démon sois finalement devenu un misérable humain.

-Parce que vous n'en n'êtes pas un?

-Non. Je n'ai rien d'humain. Ils me traiteraient de monstre. Mais je suis bien plus. Je suis un Dieu.

Se fut au tour d'Harry de ricaner.

-Un Dieu dites vous? Un Dieu bien misérable alors.

-Et toi, petit Potter. En quoi te vois tu?

-Je suis un peu ange, j'ai des pouvoirs de sorciers. Mais je suis avant tout un Démon.

-Ah oui? Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Démon puisse perdre ses pouvoirs sans mourir?

-J'ai encore mes pouvoirs.

-Essaye donc de lancer un sort alors.

Mais Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence. Voldemort avait raison. Il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir. Une terreur sourde le prit à la gorge tel un horrible monstre qui voudrait l'étouffer. Il tenta bien de lui échapper, de se calmer. Mais rien n'y fit. Peu à peu l'étreinte terrible de la peur se refermait sur lui avec une main de fer à laquelle il était impossible d'échapper. Le Lord éclata de rire, du moins de ce qu'il pouvait.

-Tu vois, _Harry_, tu ne vaux plus rien. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un simple moldus.

Il leva sa baguette vers lui et jeta un maléfice que Harry évita en se jetant à terre. Le jeune homme se releva et courut dans le temple. Il y faisait noir. Il y faisait froid. Harry courut. Il se trouva bientôt dans la pièce principale. Il y avait au milieu de la salle un autel. Sur le mur courrait une frise que Harry ne prit pas le temps de détailler. Il se cacha dans un coin sombre. Son ennemi arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce. Au bout de sa baguette brillait une petite boule de lumière qui vint bientôt allumer les nombreuses torches. Harry tentait de calmer sa respiration mais un étau enserrait sa poitrine et son cœur ne faisait qu'accélérer la cadence.

-Enfin Harry, ne joue donc pas ce petit jeu. Tu va mourir de toute façon autant nous rendre la tâche plus facile. Pour toi comme pour moi. Allons, montre toi.

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

-Tu sais, Harry, j'ai un peu connu tes parents. Aussi fous et idiots l'un que l'autre. Ils pensaient que l'amour pourrait les sauver tout les deux. Ils pensaient qu'ils pourraient combattre leurs peuples et moi-même. Mais comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient trompés. C'est dommage pour toi que tu n'ais pas suivit la route que t'avais tracé Sethan. Cela aurait été plus simple pour tout le monde. Sauf peut être pour Turner et Dumbledore, mais ça nous n'en avons que faire.

La colère et la haine ne firent qu'augmenter dans le cœur d'Harry.

-Tu sais, il me semblait que tu étais plus sensé que tes parents. Je croyais que tu avais compris que les humains ne valaient rien. Je pensais que toi, au contraire de tes parents, tu aurais fait le bon choix. Hélas pour toi tu t'es trompé. Comme Zébellia d'ailleurs. Tu te souviens de Zébellia n'est-ce pas Harry? Oui tu t'en souviens. La belle, la gentille Zébellia. C'était un démon, elle n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre sentiment. Hélas pour elle, elle avait le statut de succube ce qui lui avait laissé quelques résidus de sentiment. Et elle avait tout de suite fondu pour toi, lorsqu'elle avait vu ta petite bouille de bébé innocent. Elle voulait te laisser le choix. T'imagines tu? Elle voulait que tu ais le choix. La pauvre petite avait perdu l'esprit. Sethan à dû s'occuper de son cas.

-C'est faux ! hurla Harry en sortant de sa cachette pour faire face à son agresseur.

Voldemort se mit à sourire.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois qu'elle n'a pas souffert…ou peut être que si.

Les poings de Harry se crispèrent sous la fureur. Il avait très envie de se jeter sur le sorcier pour l'étrangler.

-Tu aimerais me tuer pas vrai? Mais c'est moi qui ais la baguette. Et c'est moi qui vais te tuer. Dommage pour toi.

Il leva sa baguette et jeta le sort de la mort mais Harry se jeta derrière l'autel.

-Tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper.

Harry sentit sous lui la dalle bouger. Il fronça les sourcils et se décala. Il tira sur la dalle dans tous les sens. Enfin la dalle se déplaça et il se glissa dans l'ouverture sans plus écouter le monologue que Voldemort avait entreprit. Il vit des barreaux de fer accroché contre la paroi à distance régulière. Il descendit rapidement l'échelle et arriva bientôt au fond du puit. Il se mit à avancer dans le boyau noir et humide. Il trouva rapidement une crevasse horizontale en haut d'un des murs. Il s'y glissa tant bien que mal en remerciant silencieusement Turner de leur avoir fait faire beaucoup de sport d'assouplissement. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit un cri de rage à la surface. Voldemort venait sûrement de se rendre compte qu'il parlait dans le vide.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si peur. Et c'était à cause de cela qu'il avait le plus peur. Il décida donc, profitant du temps que Voldemort lui laissait en le cherchant, d'y réfléchir. De quoi avait-il peur? De ne plus avoir de pouvoir. C'était évident. De se faire dire la vérité en face. Oui, il devait se l'avouer à présent, il avait peur de la vérité. La vérité sur ses parents. La vérité sur Zébellia. Et puis, la vérité sur lui-même. Pourquoi? Il avait beau cherché, il ne savait pas. Ou peut être ne voulait-il pas savoir?

Des bruits métalliques résonnèrent plus haut. Voldemort avait dû trouver le passage.

Harry respira profondément. Il fallait qu'il se cache à tout prix. Au pire il risquait de mourir. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir. Il n'en avait jamais eu peur. Ce qu'il redoutait, c'était mourir sans s'être vengé. Mais ça n'arriverait pas puisque tout cela n'était pas vraiment vrai. C'était la défense de la pierre de pouvoir. Il pouvait s'en tirer. Il fallait réfléchir. Vite et bien. Les pas de Voldemort se rapprochèrent. Réfléchir vite et bien…Il avait une idée pour échapper au moins quelques temps à l'autre face de serpent.

…

Gaëlle courrait depuis quelques minutes. Peut être des heures. Ou des mois. Même des années lui auraient semblées plus courtes. Il lui semblait qu'elle était seule au monde. Elle se mit à pleurer. Elle avait si peur. Elle ne pouvait pas être seule. Quelqu'un était forcément là. Quelqu'un pour l'aider…ou même l'achever. Elle n'en n'avait que faire de mourir, si seulement elle n'était pas si seule. Elle s'arrêta, essoufflée, exténuée, à bout de force.

-Hermione? Tim? Turner? Harry? Steph? Polly? Lucas? Thibault? Gabriel? Hadrian? Galadriel? Sophia? Père? Angelo? Trina (1)? Gouverneur Suprême?

Elle tomba à genoux. Elle était seule.

-Maman, murmura-t-elle. Si seulement tu étais là.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sable brûlant, sous le soleil de plomb, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Un désespoir et une peur immense la submergère. Elle était seule. Elle avait toujours été seule. Elle allait mourir seule. Toute seule.

Sa gorge sèche lui faisait mal. Le soleil lui tapait sur la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Elle essuya ses larmes et quelque chose de dur frotta contre sa joue. La bague que Turner lui avait donnée. Gaëlle savait qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Mais voir ce petit bijou lui rappela tout un tas de souvenir.

_six ans, Londres_

_-Viens sur mes genoux Gaëlle._

_La petite fille monta sur les genoux de sa mère avec difficultés. La femme la mis à cheval sur ses jambes, bien en face d'elle de sorte à ce qu'elles soient face à face._

_-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Demain ton père viendra te chercher._

_-Tu ne me parles jamais de papa. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Je ne veux pas aller avec lui._

_-Tu ne pourras pas Gaëlle. Je t'aime mais je ne peux pas le combattre. Mais je veux que tu saches que je serais à jamais à tes cotés. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Et quand tu auras dix-huit ans tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras. Promet moi de ne jamais m'oublier et de venir me revoir un jour quand tu en auras envie._

_-Mais…je ne veux pas partir, sanglota l'enfant._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu partes mais nous n'avons pas le choix. C'est le mieux pour toi. Oh, ma chérie si tu savais comme je t'aime._

_Elle serra la fillette dans ses bras._

_-Maintenant promet moi de ne jamais oublier que je serais toujours là pour toi._

_-Promis._

_onze ans, Divinius_

_Le soleil redescendait lentement dans le ciel. Le lendemain elle rentrerait à Poudlard. Elle en était contente. Mais une étrange boule lui enserrait la gorge. Une petite main se posa sur son épaule. Elle leva les yeux vers un garçon. Il avait son âge, de grands yeux bleu clair pétillants d'intelligence et de courts cheveux châtains._

_-Ça y est Hadrian et Sophia sont partis?_

_-Oui._

_Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre ouverte._

_-Tu vas me manquer Gabriel, avoua-t-elle._

_-Toi aussi Gaëlle._

_Elle soupira._

_-Tu vas très certainement m'oublier. Tout comme le feront Hadrian, Galadriel et Sophia._

_Le petit garçon prit le visage de son amie entre ses mains et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur quoi qu'il arrive. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à penser très fort à moi. Je t'aime trop fort pour t'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Tu comprends Gaëlle? Ne crois plus jamais que tu seras seule. Je serais toujours là pour toi._

_Il la serra dans ses bras et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle avait confiance en lui._

_quatorze ans, Salle commune de Poufsouffle_

_Elle était recroquevillée dans un fauteuil dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans l'océan noir du ciel sur lequel la fenêtre était fermée. Le brouhaha que faisaient les élèves derrière elle l'énervait au plus au point mais comme d'habitude elle ne disait rien. C'était comme ça la vie en communauté. Elle tenait dans son poing serré une lettre. Ses yeux tentaient tant bien que mal de garder les larmes qui voulaient visiblement s'en échapper à tout prix. Elle soupira de lassitude. Une main se posa sur son épaule._

_-Ça ne va pas Gaëlle? demanda Lucas en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil lui faisant face._

_-Si, si, je suis un petit peu fatiguée. C'est tout, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes._

_-Je te connais et je vois bien que ça ne va pas, répliqua doucement son ami. Tu peux m'en parler. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais que t'aider._

_-Je t'assure que ça va, assura-t-elle sans le regarder._

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? questionna Steph en s'approchant, suivit de Polly._

_Gaëlle émit un petit rire._

_-Ça va je vous dis._

_-Non ça ne va pas, on le voit bien, gronda Thibault qui s'était avancé sans bruit._

_Gaëlle ne pu pas tenir plus longtemps et elle éclata en sanglots. Aussitôt Lucas vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle dans l'énorme fauteuil et mit un bras derrière ses épaules. Thibault s'assit dans le fauteuil en face et lui prit la main. Polly s'installa sur le bras du fauteuil et mit une main sur son bras tandis que Steph s'asseyait à ses pieds en posant ses avant-bras sur les genoux de son amie._

_-Allez, raconte nous, ordonna gentiment Lucas._

_Elle lui donna sans un mot la lettre de son père. Il la lut en silence avant de la passer à Steph qui la passa à Thibault puis à Polly qui la lui rendit en murmurant:_

_-Ton père est trop dur avec toi. Il est injuste. Tu as de bonnes notes, tu es sympas et il n'a pas à dire que tu ne vaux rien._

_-Et puis te comparer ainsi à ton frère…ajouta Thibault. C'est immoral! Et complètement injuste._

_-Oui, ton père est un idiot. Tu es géniale. Tu as des tas de qualités. Tu es sympa, drôle, intelligente, loyale et merveilleuse. Je suis sur que beaucoup de parents auraient aimé t'avoir pour fille. Il ne te mérite vraiment pas._

_Lucas se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille._

_-Ton père ne t'apprécie pas à ta juste valeur. Nous ne ferons pas la même erreur. On est là si tu as quoique ce soit à nous demander. Il ne mérite vraiment pas que tu pleures pour lui. On t'adore et on ne te laissera jamais tombé. Je ne suis même pas sure qu'on mérite ton amitié tellement tu es géniale._

_Elle eut de nouveau un petit rire._

_-Allez, sèche tes larmes Gaëlle, la plus belle! s'exclama Thibault._

_Elle passa une main sur ses joues mouillées pour les essuyer. Soudain il lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au milieu de la salle et monta sur l'une des tables._

_-Antoine, envoie la musique._

_Le septième année eut un court sourire._

_-Si tu ne descends pas de là Ernie va t'attraper et te coller._

_Le jeune homme haussa les épaules._

_-Nous avons ici une camarade qui a le moral au fond des chaussettes. Allons nous la laisser pleurer ou allons nous lui remonter le moral ?_

_-Oh, ça change tout! s'exclama Antoine._

_Il se leva et rejoignit son dortoir au pas de course avant de revenir avec une radio qu'il pausa sur la cheminée avant d'allumer et de chercher la bonne station. Bientôt une musique un peu rock s'éleva dans la pièce._

_-Parfait! s'écria Thibault avant d'obliger Gaëlle à monter sur la table._

_Il l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée sur le bureau. Elle se mit à rire aux éclats._

_-Non mais c'est quoi…EVER DESCEND DE CETTE TABLE TOUT DE SUITE ET TOI AUSSI GELIQUANE! hurla McMillan en rentrant dans la pièce._

_-Tous sur notre préfet préféré! s'exclama joyeusement Thibault alors que tous les Poufsouffle se jetaient sur le garçon qui fut bientôt pétrifié, bâillonné et ligoté. Quelques instants plus tard les chansons rocks, technos et R&B furent remplacé par un slow. Lucas prit alors le relais auprès de Gaëlle._

_-Alors tu vois? On est là._

_quinze ans, La Demeure Fantastique_

_-Non, tu n'y comprends vraiment rien. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir peur. Tu ne sais pas ce que s'est d'être seule et de ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire de grandir sans l'amour de tes parents! Je n'ai personne, tu entends, PERSONNE d'autre que mon père. Si je ne reviens pas parmi les Anges…si j'ose contourner une fois de plus ses ordres, je serais… je serais toute seule! s'écria Gaëlle._

_Elle se mit à pleurer doucement. Hermione se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de lui faire relever lentement la tête._

_-Gaëlle, écoute moi bien. Si tu choisis de devenir une Ange pour de bon, aucun de nous ne t'en voudra et nous te comprendrons et je te promets que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Mais si jamais tu décides de te battre, si jamais tu te rebelles contre ton père, si tu choisis de nous suivre et de nous aider à sauver le monde, alors, je te promets que tu ne seras jamais seule et que je serais toujours là pour toi. Et puis, dois-je te rappeler, que du coté des Humains tu as des amis. Il y a Stéphanie, Polly, Thibault, Lucas, Timothé, Turner, Harry et moi. Et puis, il y a…ta mère._

Gaëlle releva la tête. Elle avait tord. Elle n'était pas seule et ne l'avait jamais été. Et il était temps de montrer à son tour qu'elle le savait et qu'elle faisait confiance à tous ces gens qui la soutenaient depuis toujours. Elle se releva et leva le poing vers le ciel d'un air vengeur. Elle n'avait plus peur.

-Ils sont là! Je le sais! J'ai confiance en eux! Je n'ai plus peur d'être seule!

Le sol se mit à trembler. Le ciel s'assombrit. La tête de Gaëlle lui tourna, elle vit tout en noire et elle s'évanouit.

…

-Vous n'êtes pas mon père! répliqua Timothé. Je n'ai pas de père.

-Je suis ton père et tu vas venir avec moi.

Le cœur de Timothé s'emballa.

-C'est toi qui a blessée ma mère.

-Oui. Et elle va bientôt mourir. Mais tout le monde s'en fout de ta mère. Tu vas venir avec moi sans discuter. Tu vas devenir un démon. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Le jeune homme tenta de se jeter sur son père mais celui-ci l'évita en riant d'un air mauvais.

-Tu crois que tu peux m'attaquer?

Il lui attrapa le poignet violement.

-Je ne viens pas te chercher de mon plein gré. Je me serais bien passé d'un fils. Mais il parait que tu peux nous être utile. Tu te doutes bien que je ne viens pas parce que je veux voir mon fils.

-Ma vrai famille s'est Cédric et Patricia.

-Ils sont tous les deux à l'agonie. Ton beau père nous a bien aidé d'ailleurs. Il est l'un de nos alliés tu sais.

-Non! rugit le jeune homme.

Il se débattit et monta à rapidement dans la chambre de son frère. Il y trouva Cédric étendu sur le sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Son poul était quasiment inexistant. La porte se rouvrit sur son père.

-Voilà ce que tu craignait le plus, non? Ton frère et ta mère en train de mourir, ton beau père un traître et, comble du malheur, moi qui viens te chercher.

Timothé fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il savoir que c'étaient ses pires peurs? Qu'avait dit Turner déjà? Que la mission serait en relation avec leurs peurs?

Oui mais si il se trompait? Si les êtres les plus chers à ses yeux étaient vraiment en train de mourir? Si on allait l'emmener de force dans la ville des Démons? Si il n'avait plus le choix?

Il se mit à trembler légèrement. La poigne de son père s'abattit sur son épaule. Il avait trop peur de lui. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il était impuissant contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentit traîner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. En passant devant la salle à manger il entrevit sa mère gisant sur le sol.

NON! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Son père ne pouvait rien contre lui. Il ne pouvait rien. Rien ne comptait plus aux yeux de Tim que sa mère et son demi-frère. Or si il les laissait mourir il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Et puis que pouvait il lui arriver pire que de les perdre? Rien. Son père ne pouvait donc plus rien contre lui. Il attrapa la main qui lui serrait l'épaule et retourna le poignet de l'homme avant de l'assommer violement.

-Tu vois, tu ne me fait plus peur, murmura Timothé d'une voix sifflante. Tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Il courut jusqu'à sa mère. Il la soigna un peu grâce à sa baguette avant d'aller aider son frère. Non, il n'avait plus peur. Soudain la silhouette de son père apparut de nouveau dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-TU VAS VENIR AVEC MOI! tempêta-t-il. OU J'ACHEVE DES ETRES BIEN AIMES DANS LA SECONDE.

Timothé se leva, la tête haute avant de diriger sa baguette vers l'homme honni.

-Tu n'as pas compris? Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Tu ne me fais plus peur. J'ai surmonté ma peur.

L'image de son père commença à se fendiller et il explosa bientôt en morceaux alors que Timothé s'évanouissait.

…

Elle secoua la tête en pleurant. Elle n'était pas rien. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle continuait de chercher la plaie de Neville avec fébrilités mais ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il laissa échapper son dernier souffle sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire. Elle tenta de le réanimer sous les yeux dégoûtés de Ron mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle se laissa aller contre le mur en sanglotant. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais servie à rien. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'était rien. Ron lui attrapa violement le bras et la tira jusqu'à l'un des pans du mur brisé. Derrière on avait une vue d'ensemble de ce qu'il se passait dans la rue en dessous.

-Regarde! Tu-sais-qui est au pouvoir, les Mangemorts terrorisent moldus comme sorciers. Des dizaines de personnes meurent tous les jours à cause de ce fou furieux. Tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher tout ça. Tu n'as pas levé le petit doigt. Tu as prit tes jambes à ton cou sans t'être battue. Ça fait des mois que Neville et moi sommes sur le terrain. Nous nous battions tous les jours pour sauver un enfant, un innocent… Ah, tes beaux discours ont beaucoup servis dis-moi! Oui, tu es très forte pour les discours, mais pour ce qui est de l'action…

-Mais je peux me rattraper, je suis là maintenant! supplia-t-elle ses larmes coulant toujours librement sur ses joues.

-Mais il est trop tard Granger. Tout est fini. Nous sommes tous considérés morts depuis bien longtemps.

Son esprit était brouillé. Elle pleurait. Elle ne savait plus où elle était ni qui elle était. Elle ne savait plus rien. Il lui fallait du temps. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Elle s'éloigna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? tonna Ron en la rattrapant.

-Je dois partir. Il faut que je réfléchisse, murmura Hermione, les yeux perdus dans le vide, complètement effrayée.

-Ah oui, la championne de la fuite. Mais il est temps aujourd'hui que tu payes un peu! Tes jolies mains vont enfin être couverte de sang je te le garantit. Ta lâcheté sera connue de tous.

Il attrapa les mains et les plaqua juste sous son nez. Les yeux d'Hermione furent attirés par un trait blanc qui l'intrigua. Qu'était-ce? Une cicatrice? Mais comment se faisait-il…? Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs et une bataille à Pré-au-Lard où elle avait été blessée se rappela à elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle se souvint alors de l'attaque et de leur décision, des missions, des pierres de pouvoirs, de tout ce que Turner leur avait raconté. Elle était l'élue. Elle s'entraînait pour justement empêcher tout ça. Elle n'avait pas fuit. Elle s'apprêtait à combattre à la première ligne. Ron avait tort, Neville aussi. Ils avaient tous tort. Elle s'était déjà battue. Elle se battrait elle le savait. Jamais elle ne fuirait. Elle préférerait mourir.

-Te parents et Neville sont morts mais avant ils se sont rendus compte que tu étais une fuyarde, une lâche, ricana Ron.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Non Ron. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. Je ne suis pas une lâche et je te jure que je me battrais jusqu'à la mort.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui répondre mais elle rejoignit Neville qu'elle embrassa sur le front avant de lui chuchoter:

-Je sais que tu sais Neville. Je vais me battre. Je n'ai plus peur d'être une lâche maintenant. Je ne fuis pas. Je me bats. Je ne suis pas une incapable. Vous avez confiance en moi et moi aussi à présent. Je n'ai plus peur. Je sais la bataille que nous allons mener. Ensemble, côte à côte.

Elle se tourna vers Ron qui semblait bouillir de rage.

-Tu me feras ce que tu veux mais ne m'emmènes pas à la tombe de mes parents j'aurais trop honte.

-Alors tu crois que je vais avoir pitié de toi? Tu te trompes. Je t'y emmène dès maintenant.

Il lui prit le bras et transplanna. Elle s'agenouilla aussitôt près de leur tombe et leur murmura.

-Je sais que vous êtes fiers de moi et que vous le serez toujours. Je ne fuirais jamais. Je ne serais pas lâche. J'aiderais toujours les autres. Je suis quelqu'un. Je n'ai plus peur de ce que je deviendrais. Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez fiers de moi…et pour que je sois fière de moi.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers Ron.

-Tu n'es pas Ron. Ron n'aurait jamais réagis comme ça quoi que je fasse. La seule chose que je regrette en cet instant c'est de ne pas lui avoir fait plus confiance et j'en ai honte. Tu ne me fais plus peur. Tu n'es pas mon ami et je ne suis pas celle que tu décris. Je n'ai plus peur.

Le paysage se troubla comme lorsqu'on jette un caillou dans l'eau. Tout devint de plus en plus flou et disparut en même temps qu'Hermione tombait sur le sol, évanouie.

…

Harry bloqua se respiration et tendit chacun de ses muscles pour que Voldemort ne le remarque pas en passant près de lui. Sa technique marcha puisque le sorcier passa sans s'arrêter. Lorsque le mage noir fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre il descendit de sa cachette et courut jusqu'au puit qu'il remonta aussi rapidement que lui permettait son corps fatigué. Il remonta dans la pièce et bloqua le puit avec quelques gravats. Il s'agissait maintenant de trouver un moyen de désarmer son adversaire car Voldemort serait moins puissant sans sa baguette.

Harry se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne valait vraiment plus rien sans sa baguette. Que pouvait il faire? Comment pouvait il être si impuissant? Il avait l'impression d'être un bébé entouré de loups affamés. Il dût reconnaître dès ce moment que les moldus avaient bien plus de mérite qu'il ne leur en avait donné jusqu'alors. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles. La preuve, ils n'avaient aucune chance même face au plus faible des Démon. Il sortit du temple en courant. Le bâtiment était entouré d'une forêt touffue. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'édifice en cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Il n'avait aucune aide, il n'avait pas de pouvoir, il était seul avec Voldemort. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Pour la première fois il avait peur et il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir.

-Alerte, murmura-t-il après avoir approché sa bouche de l'anneau.

Ce dernier devint rouge et lui chauffa doucement le doigt. Rien ne se passa pendant un moment mais enfin une sorte d'hologramme de Turner apparut juste en face de lui. Ses habits étaient défets, il avait des sillons de larmes sur ses joues, il était essoufflé, en sueur et semblait essayé de contrôler une terreur qui le secouait fortement.

-Que se passe-t-il? questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas comment me sortir de là. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir.

-Je ne peux rien pour toi. Ce sont tes peurs, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Mais vous êtes notre professeur. Vous devez pouvoir nous aider! s'écria Harry.

-Désolé mais non. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu trouveras la force dans ton expérience. Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, je…

L'hologramme s'évanouit avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Harry donna un coup de pied dans une branche morte qui était tombé par terre. Sa peur, sa rage et son désespoir augmentaient à chaque minute. Il fallait qu'il cherche dans son passé. Il monta rapidement dans un arbre et s'assit sur une grosse branche. Il ne voyait pas en quoi son passé pouvais l'aider mais comme il n'avait pas d'autre choix… Il fermât les yeux et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ils le menèrent dès le début à Zébellia et toutes les douceurs qu'elle lui avait apportée. Puis à Sethot, son soutien et ses connaissances, Djïmôn, le démon renégat que la source avait rejeté, leurs délires et leurs sorties interdites. Il y avait eu Alicia et Jane, et Drago bien entendu. Avait suivit sa rencontre avec Tim, Turner, Gaëlle…et Hermione. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dans le temple. Voldemort venait sans doute de faire sauter les pierres qui bloquaient l'entrée. Il serait bientôt dehors. Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela lui avait apporté. Rien. Ils avaient tous été bien gentils mais aucun de leurs conseils ne pouvaient lui être utile à ce moment. Peut être avaient-ils tous un lien entre eux. Qu'avaient-ils en commun? La réponse était claire. Mais cela ne pouvait pas l'aider. Vraiment pas. Pourtant…C'était sa seule issue. Son père et sa mère avaient confiance en cette chose. Et cela l'avait sauvé lui. Pourquoi ne le sauverait-elle pas une seconde fois? Il referma ses doigts sur le médaillon qu'il avait dans sa poche. Zébellia le lui avait promis.

-Où es-tu petit vaurien? s'écria Voldemort.

-Tiens, on dirait bien que tu perds patience! se moqua Harry.

-Descends donc de ton perchoir et nous verrons si tu ferras autant le malin.

-Avec plaisir.

Il glissa le long du tronc et se retrouva en face du mage noir.

-Je vois que tu deviens enfin raisonnable. Tu te laisses tuer. C'est bien. Comme je l'ai dit ce sera plus simple pour nous deux. Allez, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je ne te ferais pas trop souffrir.

-C'est vraiment trop aimable mais je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui.

-Ah oui, vraiment. Et sur quoi comptes tu pour te sauver cette fois? L'amour de tes chers parents?

-Presque. Celui de ma sœur.

-Tu n'a pas de sœur, répliqua l'homme incrédule.

-Si. Zébellia. C'était ma sœur de cœur. Je pensais pourtant que vous le saviez.

-Quoiqu'il en soit elle est morte et elle ne pourra pas t'aider. Et puis, l'amour n'a jamais sauvé personne.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, rétorqua Harry.

Il sortit de sa poche le médaillon et le leva vers le ciel. Il se mit à murmurer une incantation et à la répéter plusieurs fois.

-Tu ne peux rien.

-Je n'ai plus peur, dit le jeune homme avant de reprendre son incantation.

-Tais-toi. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir.

-J'en ai encore un. Et personne ne pourra me l'enlever. C'est l'amour que m'ont apporté tous mes amis.

Il repris son incantation alors que Voldemort, terrorisé à son tour levait sa baguette vers son ennemi. Trop tard. Une puissante lumière jaillit du bijou et transperça le sorcier qui se mit à hurler de douleur. L'image du mage noir grésilla avant de s'effacer laissant Harry évanoui, le médaillon dans sa main.

…

Lorsque Turner se réveilla, il avait un sacré mal de crâne et un bourdon d'enfer. La pièce où il avait atterrit après l'épreuve était petite et assez sombre. Il ne pu remercier que milles fois son inventeur d'avoir créer une lumière tamisé plutôt qu'un néon éclatant. Gaëlle pleurait dans les bras d'un Timothé secoué. Un peu plus loin Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry en fermant les yeux alors que le jeune homme avait entouré les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras droit, avait posé sa propre tête sur la sienne et regardé le sol d'un air absent.

Il s'en était tous sortit. Il se releva et alla de l'un à l'autre pour savoir si ils allaient bien. Ils semblaient tous secoués mais plus déterminés que jamais de terminer toutes les missions. Après une pause ils se levèrent tous et s'approchèrent de la table sur laquelle reposait la pierre. Cette dernière avait des traits qui passaient par toutes les couleurs (cela dépendait de la position de celui qui la regardait) et elle était entouré par un globe noir, blanc, violet, rouge, bleu, gris, vert et indigo. Ses couleurs ne cessaient de bouger comme celles d'une bulle de savon dans la lumière.

-Mettons tous nos mains en même temps, déclara Turner. Prêt? Go.

Ils plongèrent tous l'une de leur main et la posèrent sur la pierre. Ils levèrent la tête et s'entre-regardèrent de vagues sourires fatigués aux lèvres. Ils avaient vaincus.

_Trina __(1)__ : belle-mère de Gaëlle (la mère de son demi-frère et la femme de son père)_

_Ce chapitre est fiiiiniiii ! Comment ça encore trop court ? Il est plus long que la plupart des autres je vous ferais dire ! Bon, en dehors de la longueur, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Je veux des reviews. Pleins de revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeewssssssss, svp !!!_

_Les réponses à celles du chapitre précédent :_

Rini  


Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise finalement. J'espère que le chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. Bisous et merci pour ta review.

Tate  


Ça fait toujours plaisir de s'entendre dire que sa fic plaît. Merci pour ton commentaire. (Le prend pas mal mais c'est Gaëlle et pas Gabrielle. Il ne faut pas confondre puisque Gabriel existe dans ma fic). Quand aux sentiment d'Harry envers Hermione ça commence mais il va lui en falloir du temps pour commencer à réagir. Et oui, il est un peu long à la détente (lol)

Merci pour l'adresse de site, j'irais le voir dès que j'aurais le temps.

Bises

caramelle 1  


Salut ! Je ne t'en veux pas pour le retard vu que moi je suis constamment en retard ! Je sais que l'action ne va pas forcément vite (ce sera sûrement un peu le cas dans le prochain chap) mais si il n'y avait que de l'action ça irait un peu trop vite. Enfin celui-ci fait avancer l'histoire, j'espère qu'il te plaît. Pour le choix de Gaëlle vous le saurez bientôt mais pour celui de Harry se sera un peu plus long et compliqué.  
Quand au couple Harry/Hermione, ça va avancer trèèèèèès doucement alors t'attends pas à une déclaration tout de suite. Encore une fois désolée pour le temps entre chaque postage mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment.

Et je ne mettrait pas de baffe à mon Harry chéri parce que sinon il deviendra encore plus butté et je ne pourrais plus lui faire faire ce que je voudrais donc dsl (lol)Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes reviews car tu détaille tes pensés. donc merci et kiss

Lalyh  


Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. J'ai l'habitude de l'écrire mais pas de le recevoir alors ça fais vraiment plaisir.

Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs personne, Harry n'est pas encore près à se rendre compte vraiment qu'il aime Hermione et même si il a des sentiments pour elle, ce n'est pas encore la passion. ça viendra petit à petit. bisous

nono-chan230  


C'est sur qu'Harry n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivé par rapport Hermione lol Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère que celui là aussi. Désolé pour l'attente Merci pour ta review bizes

mo  


Pour le choix de Gaëlle c'est plus ou moins évident mais l'intéressant c'est comment elle a prit la décision et pourquoi. Cependant, de mon point de vue, une prophétie peut être briser donc d'à partir de la naissance des élus, rien n'est sur.

Je comprend qu'Harry t'énerve mais le pauvre, faut le comprendre il a été élevé dans l'optique que le Démon était le plus puissant et le plus fort et qu'il était lui-même l'un deux. Il ne veut surtout pas devenir faible. Il veux rester intouchable et pour lui Démon signifie intouchable et humain vulnération. C'est ça qu'on lui apprend depuis ses un an donc il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour se détacher de ça. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. kiss

marie lou  


Merci pour ta review. Tu me manque JTD j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Gros Ziboussssssssssss

grispoils  


Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai un nouveau lecteur enthousiaste (lol) j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, sinon plus, que le début. biz et merci pour le com.

Butterflied  


Salut!  
oui, beaucoup de révélation et je sais que c'est un peu dure mais tt ne peux pas être rose ! T'inquiète pour Harry il faudra bien qu'il ouvre un jour ou l'autre les yeux pas vrai ? sinon il va foncer dans un mur et ça va lui faire mal (mdr, m'écoute pas je part dans mon délire d'auteur là). Je vais pas te donner de réponse pour les choix d'Harry tu le verra par la suite (dans loooooooongtemps rire sardonique)  
Très touchée par le compliment « cliffenger » j'aime beaucoup le suspense, mon coté sadique je présume lol  
Je suppose que ce chapitre t'a plu puisque ça touche la psychologie des perso. En tout cas j'espère que tu n'as pas était déçus. Bisous.

adenoide  


Très intéressante question. Alors tout d'abord il a encore des sentiment puisqu'il a encore une part d'humain. Ensuite son désir de devenir démon à part entière n'a rien avoir avec ses sentiments. Il veux juste demeurer le plus puissant possible et pour lui l'être le plus puissant et le moins vulnérable, et celui qui n'a pas de sentiment et qui jette tous les sorts qu'il souhaite sans la moindre règle sans se poser de question c'est-à-dire le Démon. alors pourquoi souhaite-t-il venger ces parents et autres ? C'est parce qu'il lui reste des sentiments et qu'il ne peut les faire taire tant qu'il n'aura pas bu à la source des Ténèbres. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire mais j'espère que tu m'a compris. Voilà, bisous

mariehermione  


Harry est vraiment très agaçant pas vrai ? lol J'espère que la suite te plaît, merci pour ta review, bises

_Voilà, voilà. C'est la fin. Je vous fait de gros bisous, merci pour vos supers et nombreuses reviews,_

_Tchao!!! _

_ZiaGranger_


	19. Chapter 19

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai conscience que la chronologie est complètement déréglée et que cet évènement aurait dû avoir lieu il y a bien longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu conscience de la vitesse à laquelle allait mon histoire (enfin, quand je dis « vitesse » tout est relatif ! XD). Donc voilà, bien que ce chapitre soit court je l'aime beaucoup parce qu'il y a une certaine détente qui se fait pendant ses trois, quatre jours et qui ne peux leur être que bénéfique. Ne vous attendez pas à la moindre action dans ce chapitre, il n'est là que par et pour mon bon plaisir et n'a pas vraiment d'utilité si ce n'est de rapprocher encore les cinq protagonistes et à détendre l'atmosphère. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je le dédie à Marilou, ma sœur de folie, qui me manque trop trop et qui suit chacune de mes fics avec attention. Bisous my rockgirl._

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 18: Joyeux Noël !

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'ils avaient été cherchés la pierre des métisses. Ils continuaient de s'entraîner avec la même force et trois des élèves en étaient épuisés. Seul Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement mis à l'épreuve. Cependant il restait toujours silencieux, comme plongé dans de grandes réflexions dont personnes ne devait le ressortir. Turner se donnait à fond pour entraîner ses quatre champions. Il faisait tout pour les renforcer physiquement et leur remonter le moral. Et effectivement, les quatre élus commençaient peu à peu à entrevoir leur puissance magique dans sa plénitude. C'était magnifique et terrifiant à ressentir. Ils travaillaient durs pour être toujours meilleurs. Et c'était ce que voulait Turner. Qu'ils soient les meilleurs pour mener le combat contre les forces ennemies. Qu'ils soient les meilleurs pour gagner. Qu'ils soient les meilleurs pour survivre lors de la bataille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour chacun d'eux, car malgré ses efforts pour les faire rire, il y avait comme un nuage noir et sombre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Turner leur avait montré la prophétie. Harry n'avait pas voulut la voir une seconde fois. Il était sortit de la Demeure Fantastique et était retourné à la crique (où il passait de plus en plus de temps seul). Contrairement à ses appréhensions les trois autres élus n'avaient pas mal prit la chose. Le professeur s'était alors rendus compte qu'il les sous-estimait. Ils avaient traversés l'aventure jusque là, tout en sachant ce qu'il risquait de leur arriver.

Toutefois la dernière mission semblait avoir, étrangement, encore alourdi l'atmosphère à l'hôtel. Les voyageurs, se faisant moins nombreux, ils y avaient moins de travail. Les quatre amis s'étaient encore rapprochés et se soutenaient tant bien que mal. Mais ça n'aidait pas beaucoup. C'est pourquoi que cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Tayson Turner se creusait la tête pour savoir comment rendre la vie moins morne. La réponse à ses questions se présenta d'elle-même, au milieu du calendrier. Le 24 décembre n'était plus que dans trois jours.

_Le 22 décembre_

-J'ai eu une idée, commença Turner en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner.

Ses quatre élèves relevèrent la tête vers lui, intrigués.

-J'ai décidé que nous fêterions Noël.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, grommela Harry en retournant son attention sur son bol comme si la discussion était terminée.

-Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ? questionna le professeur.

-On n'est pas ici pour s'amuser que je sache.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se détendre. Noël est une période particulière. J'ai pensé que se serait une bonne idée de la fêter, tous ensemble. Et puis il n'y aura pas de clients ici.

-Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Je vote « pour » aussi, déclara Tim.

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, avoua Gaëlle en souriant.

-Puisque tout le monde est pour, grogna Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Parfait. Alors vous avez quatre jours de libre. Nous ferons tous les achats cette après-midi. Alors tachez d'être prêts à temps. D'ici là, vous avez quartier libre.

Après avoir rapidement fait le ménage, Hermione et Gaëlle allèrent faire une promenade sur la plage, Timothé remit de l'ordre dans ses affaires avant d'aller lire un livre avec Turner alors que Harry rejoignait la crique pour travailler. Lorsqu'il fut deux heures, ils rejoignirent le marché moldus où ils achetèrent des cadeaux pour leurs proches. Les élus se retrouvèrent dans un pub pour boire quelque chose de chaud tandis que Turner s'éclipsait quelques minutes. Puis déambulèrent dans le village. La bonne humeur régnait enfin, au grand soulagement de l'adulte. Même Harry n'était pas bougon. Ils marchèrent dans la ville en riant et discutant de choses et d'autre. À sept heures, ils retournèrent à la Demeure Fantastique. Pendant que Turner plantait le sapin dans un pot de terre (qu'il mit au milieu de la salle à manger de l'appartement), les adolescents emballèrent leurs cadeaux et écrivirent des cartes pour leur famille et amis qu'ils n'avaient pas vus depuis quelques temps déjà. Puis tous se retrouvèrent pour décorer le sapin au son des chants de Noël (Turner ayant acheté des cassettes moldus ainsi qu'un poste). Avant de manger rapidement et d'aller se coucher.

_Le 23 décembre_

Lorsque Harry se leva, il était passé neuf heures. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il avait décidé de se lever après sept heures (ce qui était incroyable puisque pour lui, sept heures était le grand maximum). Il s'habilla tranquillement avant d'aller dans la salle à manger de l'appartement. Turner avait préparé une énorme petit déjeuner avec des œufs sur le plats, du bacon, des saucisses et tout ce qui faisait un petit déjeuné bien anglais. Hermione et lui étaient penché au dessus de la table et discutait à voix basse, étouffant parfois des éclats de rire.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il.

-Oh, salut Harry. Hermione m'expliquait comment son premier gâteau avait fini à la poubelle.

-J'avais cinq ans ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que les croquettes, ce n'était pas pour les Hommes ?! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Oh, j'espère que personne ne l'avait goûté, dit Harry en s'asseyant.

Cette phrase finit d'achever la jeune femme qui explosa de rire.

-Hélas, ma grand-mère est très gourmande, elle savait que c'était ma mère qui avait fait la pâte et elle ne pensait pas que j'avais rajouté des ingrédients surprises à l'insu de tous.

Bientôt Timothé et Gaëlle se joignirent au repas. Ils traînèrent plus que d'habitude autour de la petite table. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller se laver, il s'était mis à neiger dehors. Turner et Gaëlle se retrouvèrent autour de la cheminée pour raconter leurs petites bêtises et d'autres genres d'expériences amusantes avec forces détails. Hermione et Timothé, eux, préparèrent plusieurs gâteaux, quelques meringues et d'autres gourmandises du même genre. Harry se tenait sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre, un livre entre les mains, que, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait, il n'arrivait pas à lire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder et de les écouter plaisanter. C'était redevenu comme à leur arrivée à la Demeure Fantastique. Non, c'était mieux. Parce que maintenant, ils savaient encore plus de choses et qu'ils étaient encore plus proches les uns des autres. Finalement, il allât aider Hermione et Timothé pour les pâtisseries. Turner porta les lettres et les paquets à la poste des sorciers la plus proche. Puis ils déjeunèrent avant d'aller faire une longue, très longue promenade tous ensemble sur de petits chemins sinueux. La neige tombait à petits flocons qui fondaient presque aussitôt qu'ils touchaient le sol. Après le dîner (une simple et unique pizza) ils passèrent la soirée à lire et à discuter, toujours avec les chants de noël (que Turner ne se lassait pas d'écouter en boucle) et des petits chocolats à la main.

_Le 24 décembre_

Le lendemain Harry fut réveillé au son de « _Jingle Bell_ », que Turner avait monté à fond. Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, Hermione se leva pour aller changer la cassette. Elle jeta un coup d'œil distrait par la fenêtre et étouffa une exclamation.

-Venez voir ! s'écria-t-elle, tout excitée.

Ils se ruèrent vers la fenêtre.

-Hermione, c'est juste de la neige, fit remarquer Harry.

-Oui, mais tu a vu la taille de la couche ? Il y en a assez pour faire un énorme bonhomme de neige.

-Tu ne veux tout de même pas qu'on…commença le jeune homme.

Mais il croisa les regards des autres et il soupira.

-Non mais, quelle immaturité!

Malgré cette phrase pleine de bons sentiments, il se retrouva bientôt dehors avec les quatre autres à faire un gigantesque bonhomme de neige. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais grâce à un peu de technique (et à beaucoup de magie) ils finirent par le réussir et Harry eut même le grand honneur de mettre la touche finale: la carotte. Cette élan d'ingéniosité fut suivit par une monumental bataille de boules de neiges opposant Hermione, Gaëlle et Harry, à Turner et Timothé qui perdirent de peu. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer combien cela faisait du bien parfois de se détendre. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit le repas, ils improvisèrent un concours de danse, puis un défilé de mode (auquel Harry refusa catégoriquement de participer et qu'il se contenta donc de regarder d'un air amusé en suivant les commentaires de Turner). Ils se goinfrèrent (ce qui est était d'ailleurs un euphémisme) de tonnes de friandises (divers bonbons, gâteaux, pâtes de fruits, chocolats, meringues, pralines…) et lorsque arriva enfin l'heure de défaire les paquets ils se précipitèrent tous autour de l'arbre de Noël.

Timothé reçut de la part d'Hermione une écharpe de son équipe de Quidditch préférée (« Je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter d'autre »). De celle d'Harry un livre sur le peuple des Démons (« Comme ça tu sauras mieux d'où tu viens »). Gaëlle lui avait offert une boite de farces et attrapes (« J'avais cru comprendre que tu faisait beaucoup de bêtises ») et de Turner un rapeltout (« Comme ça tu n'oublieras plus ta tête »).

Gaëlle avait eu de Turner une malle à trois serrures (« C'est le petit modèle, très pratique pour voyager. C'est ce que tu rêvais de faire, non ? »), d'Hermione des boucles d'oreilles (« Tu m'avais dit que tu en avais assez de mettre toujours les mêmes »), de Harry un livre sur les sortilèges des Anges (« Ça peux toujours servir ») et de Timothé une brosse à cheveux(« Merci Tim, c'est vraiment…original ! » « Oui, je sais, j'ai toujours de bonnes idées »).

Timothé avait donné à Hermione un joli collier avec une petite pierre (« Je l'ai vu dans la vitrine et j'ai aussitôt pensé qu'il te plairait »), Gaëlle lui avait offert une petite trousse à maquillage (« Contrairement à ce que tu penses le maquillage peut être très joli les jours de fêtes, ça te changeras un peu »), le cadeau de Turner était un très vieux livre sur l'élément air (« Je sais qu'on est toujours très intéressé par son propre élément et on n'en sait jamais assez ») et Harry lui offrit un énorme ouvrage sur les mythes et légendes des trois peuples (« Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu à le dénicher ! Je suis content qu'il te plaise »).

Quant à Harry, il lui avait été donné : de Gaëlle une cape multi-poches (« C'est incroyable le nombre de poche qu'il y a dedans ! Toi qui as toujours des dizaines de machins magique à emporter, là tu auras des places où les mettre ! »), de Timothé _Le Quidditch à Travers les âges_ (« J'étais si horrifié par ton inculture à ce sujet que je n'allais pas laisser passer une seule occasion de t'en faire connaître plus »), de Turner un livre sur les techniques de combat (« J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'y intéressait, et comme dans notre situation c'est important… »). Et d'Hermione un livre contenant plusieurs pièces de Shakespeare (« J'ai longtemps cherché dans quel matière tu avait encore des choses à apprendre. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup Shakespeare ».

-Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes content, déclara Tayson Turner.

-Il serait peut être temps…commença Gaëlle en jetant un coup d'œil à ses trois amis.

-Oui, je pense, approuva Harry.

-J'y vais ! s'exclama Hermione courrant jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? commença le professeur.

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'on ne vous ferait pas de cadeaux ? se moqua Timothé alors qu'Hermione revenait avec un paquet dans les mains qu'elle posa devant l'homme.

-Mais, vous n'auriez pas dû !

-Dépêchez-vous ! s'écria Gaëlle.

L'homme haussa les sourcils et commença à défaire le papier. Puis il ouvrit la boite qui se trouvait de dedans. Il y trouva une toute petit boule de poil blanche et noir roulée en boule. Il prit délicatement le chaton (car s'en était un) et le mit sur ses genoux avant de le caresser avec douceur. Autour de son cou, le petit animal portait un ruban rouge avec une petite clochette.

-Il est vraiment très mignon. Merci, murmura Turner, ému.

-C'est normal, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ! s'exclama Timothé.

-Je lui ai jeté un sort de sommeil pour qu'il n'est pas peur dans sa boite. Mais maintenant vous pouvez l'enlever, annonça Hermione.

Il leva le sortilège et le chaton secoua doucement sa petite tête avant de se lever lentement et de s'étirer. Il leva ses deux yeux bleus profonds vers son nouveau maître.

-Trouvez lui vite un nom ! dit joyeusement Gaëlle.

-Ce n'est pas facile, aidez moi.

-Touffe de poil ? proposa Timothé.

-Argh, c'est moche. Non, Océan c'est bien, répliqua Gaëlle.

-« Océan » c'est bien un truc de fille. Et pourquoi « Océan » d'abord ? Les chats, ça aime pas l'eau.

-T'a vu ces yeux ?

-Moi je préfère Belzébuth.

-Écoutez le, non mais n'importe quoi ! T'es bien un Démon toi!

-Et fier de l'être. T'a mieux à proposé Granger ?

-Hum, pourquoi pas Noël ?

-C'est assez laid pour un chat, et puis c'est hyper bateau.

-Parce que tu trouves que Belzébuth c'est mieux ? C'est pas stéréotypé peut être ?

-T'a rencontré beaucoup de chaton qui s'appelaient Belzébuth ?

-Et toi t'as déjà rencontré beaucoup de chat ?

-Moi j'aime bien Choupette ! déclara Turner.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui d'un air effrayé.

-Professeur ? Ça va ? demanda Gaëlle avec inquiétude.

Mais la lueur de moquerie qui brillait dans ses yeux les rassura et ils se mirent tous à rire avec légèreté.

-Et puis, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ? interrogea Hermione.

Le professeur regarda attentivement le félin et assura :

-Notre nouveau venu est une petite femelle.

-Tchita ?

-Bella ?

-Diablotine ?

-Simbala ?

-Minette ?

-Nana ?

-Doucette ?

-C'est quoi ces noms pourris ?

-T'a mieux ?

-Tigresse.

-Pff.

-Neige ?

-Yin-Yang ?

-Cherissima ?

-Stella.

-McGonagall ?

-Mais bien sur! On la voit pas assez souvent!

-C'est qui ?

-Et pourquoi pas Félina ? proposa finalement Tayson.

-C'est joli mais il y a plus original.

-Et alors, les plus originaux ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs.

-Moi j'aime bien. Et puis après tout, le nom n'est pas si important.

-C'est faux ! Le nom est très important. Mais moi aussi j'aime bien « Félina ».

-Qui vote pour Félina ?

Quatre mains se levèrent.

-Je préfère tout de même Belzébuth.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Bon, bon, grommela-t-il en levant sa main. Mais je croyais qu'on avait le choix.

-Et bien à l'unanimité, nous adoptons Félina, fit Turner.

Comme pour conclure l'animal baya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de miauler.

-On dirait que notre nouvelle amie à faim ! annonça le professeur.

-Il reste du lait dans le frigo ! assura Hermione en se levant.

Elle en servit une coupelle à l'animal qui le but rapidement. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, danser et à s'activer autour de Félina qui jouait avec une boule de sapin. Sauf Harry qui restait un peu à l'écart. Le front collé à la vitre, le regard perdu sur le paysage enneigé, il réfléchissait. Il était content de ces quelques jours. Mais…mais il y avait toujours ce « Mais ». Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna. C'était Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien.

-On est bien, non ? Alors arrête de réfléchir et viens danser.

-Mais…

-Non, pas de mais. Bientôt on recommencera l'entraînement, alors profite du moment présent.

Il la regarda un instant, hésitant, mais son cœur lui dit de l'écouter. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au milieu de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien, je fais ce que tu me dis de faire, dit-il en riant, je danse.

Elle rie à son tour. Et ils se mirent à danser (ce qui n'était pas le plus simple sur des simples chants de noël).

La neige se remit à tomber silencieusement dehors alors que la maisonnette raisonnée encore de chants et de rires.

_Voilà, c'est (déjà) fini. J'attends quelques unes de vos reviews. Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps pour si peu de choses mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire et je fais de mon mieux. Je tiens à remercier tous les revieweurs qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour le dernier chapitre. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir reçu autant de reviews depuis le début et j'en ai vraiment était touchée. Donc Merci. Voici d'ailleurs les réponses :_

Rini

Merci à toi de m'envoyer cette reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plûs. Bises

luffynette

Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'a envoyé d'un coup (je n'ose imaginer le temps que ça a dû te prendre donc merci de tout cœur). J'espère que la suite te plait. bisous

mo

Oui, comme tu le vois Harry commence à s'humaniser, tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs, ça ne peux que lui apporter de bonnes choses. Comment trouves-tu la suite ? Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'envoyer un commentaire. kiss

rockgirl

Merci rockgirl adorée que j'aime fort d'être encore là. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas lire ce chapitre. Toi aussi tu me manque. J'espère que ce chapitre, qui t'es dédié, t'a vraiment beaucoup plû. JTD Ziboussssss

caramelle 1

Je suis très contente que le chapitre 17 t'ai plu. Je suppose que le nouveau t'a un peu déçue parce qu'il n'y a pas d'action mais je ne peux pas en faire à tous les chapitres. Il faux bien que nos héros se reposent ! lol Quand aux persos, dans le prochain chapitre tu apprendra un peu plus sur Gaëlle ou plutôt quelqu'un de son entourage. Pour les peurs, j'ai vraiment crain de ne pas en trouver une capable d'être décrite, pour Harry mais finalement je crois que je m'en suis assez bien sortie. J'ai longtemps cherché quelles peurs collées à leurs personnalités et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière du résultat. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'à la fois probable, surprenant, et pas toutes les mêmes pour tous.

Pour Turner, tu ne sauras rien avant pas mal de temps (mon coté sadique ressort lol). Harry et Hermione commencent effectivement à se rapprocher. Nous verrons ce qu'il se passe par la suite. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements. zoubis

Butterflied

Houlà, quand j'ai lu « déçue » j'ai commencé avoir peur, mais en lisant la suite j'ai été très largement rassurée. J'aimerais connaître ton idée concernant la peur de Turner. Donc si tu veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'en fasses part.  
Quand à la seconde, c'est duuuuuuuuuur mais on va essayer de s'accrocher, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui me gène le plus c'est de ne plus avoir autant de temps pour écrire.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû, d'après ce que j'ai compris sur tes goûts, je pense que tu aimeras bien même si je ne te connais pas assez pour en être sure et certaine. Merci pour les compliments et pour la review bises.

grispoils

Et oui Harry commence à comprendre se que sont les sentiments humains. espérons qu'il continu dans cette voie là.

Merci et bizes à toi aussi.

Syssi

J'espère que la fin du chapitre (avec Harry et Hermione) t'a plû et correspond à peu près à ce que tu voulais, je vais essayer d'en mettre un peu plus mais c'est assez compliqué à cause des perso. Et puis merci pour les compliments et d'avoir pris le temps pour ta review. bisous

Lalyh

Tu veux donc absolument me faire rougir de plaisir ? en tout cas c'est vraiment très gentil tout ce que tu m'écris, c'est très agréable (je crois que mes chevilles commencent à gonfler sérieusement, sa m'inquiète un peu lol).

C'est à moi de te remercier pour les reviews pleines d'énergie et d'éloges.  
Je sais combien ses rageant d'avoir autant de questions sans trouver la moindre réponse mais j'adore vraiment vous faire languir (bon, il faux vraiment que j'apprenne à réprimer ce coté sadique). Sans rire, je pense que c'est ce qui rend l'histoire intéressante, toutes ces petites intrigues qui se croisent et s'entrecroisent. Chacune de ses petites histoires, ses mystères…

Effectivement, personne n'empêchera notre petit Harry d'être le gars le plus borné la planète quand au couple Hermione/Harry et bien…et bien…chuuuuuuuuut lol

bisous

nono-chan230

Tout d'abord merci pour ta reviews. Ensuite, non je n'ai pas parlé de la plus grande peur de Turner, vous en saurais plus quand j'aurais décider de vous parler plus amplement de son passé, c'est-à-dire : pas tout de suite. Il y a un rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione mais le plus important ce passera plus tard. Par contre je ne mettrait pas Gaëlle et Tim ensemble, désolée si je te déçois mais je réserve Gaëlle à quelqu'un d'autre (hihihi, mais ce couple n'aura pas une très grande importance, je pense). De plus, dès le début je me suis opposé à mettre dans cette fic un ange et un démon ensemble (sauf Lily et James) car je pensais que cela aurait été trop « logique » puisque ses quatre là se battaient contre les préjugés des peuples. Et puis je voulais laisser cette particularité aux parents de Harry. et je n'avais pas très envie.

Voilà, kiss.

_Merci encore à tous les revieweurs et lecteurs qui accordent toute leur attention à ma fic, j'espère qu'elle en vaux le coup et qu'elle ne vous déçoit pas._

_Au prochain chapitre (je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il se dépêche d'arriver)._

_ZiaGranger_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le constater je me suis de me dépêcher de poster ce chapitre (les vacances sont finies donc le prochain ne viendra pas aussi « rapidement ») il est encore un peu court, j'en conviens, mais le prochain va faire à peu près le double donc pas d'inquiétude. Dans celui-ci non plus il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, ou c'est un autre genre d'action. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 19: Un choix difficile (1ère partie)

Le début du mois de janvier se passa dans la bonne humeur générale malgré les (trop) nombreuses épées de Damoclès qui pesaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'idée de Turner de fêter Noël en bonne et dues formes les avaient tous ragaillardis. Bien sur il y avait des disputes, des colères, des larmes, des fatigues, du stress et des inquiétudes, mais ils réussissaient plus facilement à les gérer. Hermione tentait toujours de rassurer les autre, Timothé allégeait l'atmosphère avec son humour si spécial, Gaëlle concoctait tous les soirs une étrange boisson créé par les Anges et leur faisait boire, assurant que ça aidait à réfléchir et à s'apaiser et Harry aidait les autres sur les sorts et les potions les plus compliqués. Turner regardait s'agiter ses petits protégés, assez émus de les voir se soutenir et se rassurer les uns les autres. Il était inquiet même si il n'en montrait rien. Il s'acharnait à les entraîner, et rendait ces entraînements de plus en plus durs et épuisants. Il avait si peur de les voir y laisser la vie qu'il voulait les préparer au mieux. Son inquiétude s'était accrue lorsqu'il avait reçut une lettre, la veille, venant de Dumbledore. Il ne savait comment réagir. Il aurait voulut la cacher et l'oublier. Mais cela aurait été trahir Gaëlle et il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est pourquoi, ce soir là, il la retint dans la cuisine alors que les autres allaient se coucher.

-Professeur je suis fatigué alors, sauf votre respect, j'aimerai aller me coucher le plus vite possible, fit elle d'une petite voix, à la fois provoquée par la fatigue et l'inquiétude.

-J'ai reçut une lettre hier.

Elle ne dit rien.

-Les Anges te veulent à leur coté dès la fin de la semaine. Ils disent que tu dois boire le plus rapidement possible à leur fontaine. L'adoubement doit se passer Dimanche à Divinius.

-Dans six jours, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva tel un zombi.

-J'irais. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre.

-Alors tu as pris ta décision.

-Non, mais qu'elle quelle fusse, les Anges doivent être tous là lorsque je la prendrais. Quoi qu'il se passe ils ont droit à des explications.

-Nous viendrons avec toi à Divinius.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Sur. Et je sur que Timothé, Harry et Hermione seront d'accord avec moi.

Le lendemain, Gaëlle annonça la nouvelle aux trois autres. Comme l'avait prévu Turner, ils décidèrent de la suivre à Divinius même si cela pouvait devenir dangereux surtout pour des demi démons. Cependant l'annonce de l'imminente décision plongea tout le monde dans de profondes réflexions ce qui engendra un manque de concentrations notoire et donc quelques blessures bêtement infligés à soi-même ou à son voisin. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, pendant le repas, Gaëlle prononça tout haut un désir qu'elle-même ne se connaissait pas.

-J'aimerais revoir ma mère.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui semblait maintenant encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Tu as choisit de suivre les Anges et tu voudrais la voir une dernière fois, c'est ça ?

-Non, peut être…Je ne sais pas ! Je suppose que j'aurais voulus parler de ça avec elle…

Elle baissa la tête vers son assiette pendant un instant avant de la relever avec un air d'indifférence feint.

-Ce n'est pas grave, oubliez ça.

Mais Harry vit dans les yeux de Turner que ça ne le serait pas d'aussitôt.

Lorsque les deux filles et Timothé furent montés et que Harry et le professeur ne furent plus que tous les deux dans la cuisine, le jeune homme se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Vous voulez la trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ça ? demanda l'homme, faignant l'incompréhension.

-La mère de Gaëlle, fit Harry sans se démonter. Vous voulez la retrouver. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux.

-Oui, soupira Tayson Turner. Je vous ai entraîné dans cette guerre. Vous êtes encore des enfants. Je dois avouer que jusqu'à ce que nous vivions ensemble, je n'avais pas pensé à toutes les souffrances et les épreuves que vous devriez endurer lorsque je viendrai vous chercher. Je n'avais pas saisis l'importance que vous accordiez à vos amis, à votre famille ou à vos proches. Dès ma naissance on m'a mis à l'écart et, même maintenant, je n'ai que très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'allais vous retirer en vous emmenant pour votre entraînement. Tu sais Harry, peu à peu, en grandissant, j'ai commencé à détester la prophétie. Et j'avais bien des raisons, mais au final, le moment ou j'ai vraiment commencé à la haïr, c'est en même temps que j'ai appris à vous connaître. C'est pour cela que dès que je peux vous aider je le fais. Et si retrouver sa mère peut aider Gaëlle à faire son choix ou à aller mieux, alors je retrouverais sa mère, parce qu'au fond, j'ai un peu l'impression que ce qui vous arrive, c'est de ma faute.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait parler de sa vie aussi longtemps. Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton calme, neutre. Il l'avait déjà mûrement réfléchit, c'était certain. Le demi démon n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Turner se sentait aussi responsables d'eux.

-Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider.

C'était sortit tout seul. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à surveiller ces paroles parce qu'à force d'aider les autres il pourrait bien se retrouver à être comparer à Hermione ou à Gaëlle…La honte !

- - - -

Pour Turner et Harry, le jeudi et le vendredi ne furent occupés que par la recherche de la femme. Harry avait engagé les recherches grâce à son journal (qui l'avait aidé quelques mois auparavant à savoir qui était l'Ange). Puis Turner c'était rendu au lieu de son ancien travail où il n'en avait guère appris plus. Loin de se décourager ils avaient fait des recherches au ministère, pour savoir si elle était encore en Angleterre ou dans le Royaume-Uni. Puis Turner avait été dans le nouveau pays où elle vivait pour connaître où elle habitait exactement.

L'après-midi du deuxième jour, grâce à leurs efforts conjugués, ils l'avaient retrouvée. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sûrement parce qu'il s'était attaché à Gaëlle, assez pour ne pas vouloir la voir souffrir. Et puis peut être que lorsqu'elle entendrait sa mère, elle choisirait de rester avec eux. Ils pourraient alors finir leur quête et Harry pourrait se venger. Le jeune homme avait beau préféré la seconde solution, il savait que la première avait en fait beaucoup plus de poids et une fois de plus il s'inquiétait de cette importance qu'avaient prise ses trois jeunes compagnons ainsi que son professeur dans son cœur. Et ces amitiés lui rappelaient sans cesse celle qu'il portait à Drago et ravivait l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour la situation précaire du jeune Serpentard. Gaëlle ne savait rien de la recherche qu'avaient entreprit Turner et Harry. Ils n'avaient pas voulut lui dire de peur de ne pas la trouver et parce que Gaëlle leur aurait certainement dit de ne pas le faire. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs très soucieuse. Elle réfléchissait, tentant de départager entre ses deux propositions. Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir faire un tel choix et l'inquiétude de se tromper se faisait de plus en plus présente à mesure que les jours avançaient. Son peuple, sa quête. Même si, au fond, sans le savoir, elle avait déjà fait son choix.

Lorsque Turner revint le vendredi soir, Harry sut tout de suite qu'ils avaient réussi. Turner l'annonça aux trois autres pendant le repas. Il le fit de façon directe, sans intonation.

-Gaëlle, nous avons retrouvé ta mère.

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Elle était devenue soudain très blanche. Harry cru qu'elle aller s'évanouir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle regarda son professeur droit dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole se fut d'une voix faible mais décidée.

-Où habite-elle ?

-En Allemagne. Si tu veux la voir je t'y emmène dès demain.

-Elle sait que vous la cherchiez ?

-Non, elle ne sait rien. Ni de nous, ni de toi.

Pendant un instant elle resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vide. Personne ne parlait, respectant son silence. La laissant faire cet autre choix. Peut être décisif. Soit elle apprenait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était enfant, soit elle fermait les yeux aujourd'hui et ne les rouvrirait jamais.

-Je veux la voir.

-Entendu, fit simplement Turner.

Et tous se remirent à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cependant Gaëlle gardait une étrange boule dans la gorge. Elle allait enfin s'avoir d'où elle venait et qui elle était vraiment. Elle en avait peur. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Il FALAIT qu'elle sache. Pour mieux comprendre. Pour être sure de ne pas se tromper.

- - - -

Turner tranplanna dans plusieurs endroits avant d'arriver sous un préau derrière des cagots vides entassés les uns sur les autres. Il pleuvait. Une de ses fines pluies qui vous glace jusqu'aux os. Gaëlle grimaça. Si au moins un de ses amis était là. Mais Gabriel était à Divinius, Lucas, Polly, Steph et Thibaut à Poudlard, et Hermione, Tim et Harry avaient dus rester à la Demeure Fantastique pour s'entraîner. Ils sortirent de l'abri et traversèrent une cour de petit gravier qui faisait face à une grande ferme visiblement abandonnée. Ils passèrent un petit portail à la peinture verte écaillée, marchèrent sur un étroit sentier pendant plusieurs mètres. Enfin ils arrivèrent sur une petite route qu'ils longèrent pendant un long moment. Ils bifurquèrent enfin dans un chemin de cailloux blancs. Il parut à Gaëlle qu'elle n'avait jamais autant marché. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter et elle devait se tenir les mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Tout d'un coup, un tournant découvrit un chalet fait entièrement de bois. Des coups sourds résonnaient dans la clairière circulaire entourée de hauts pins. Gaëlle porta un regard interrogateur à Turner, qui haussa les épaules, montrant son ignorance. Ils suivirent les sons qui les menèrent à l'arrière de la petite maison. Une femme était debout au-dessus d'une large bûche qu'elle était en train de fendre avec une large hache. Gaëlle échangea un nouveau regard avec son professeur. Il lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, lui mit une main sur l'épaule en lui murmurant qu'il viendrait la chercher dans deux heures, avant de s'éloigner. La jeune fille s'avança sans bruit. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque la femme se retourna, comme avertie par un sixième sens. Lorsqu'elle vit Gaëlle, elle lui sourit en glissant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Je peux t'aider jeune fille ? Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

La Poufsouffle la détailla. Elle semblait toute frêle dans ce trop large manteau noir. Ses boucles brunes étaient retenues dans une longue tresse qui lui arrivait au milieu de dos et ses grands yeux gris en amande gardaient comme l'ombre d'une ancienne joie. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Sa mère ouvrit de grands yeux alors que son sourire se transformait en mou de surprise. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots qu'elle ne su prononcer : Gaëlle. La hache glissa de ses mains et tomba dans un bruit sourd qui se répercuta dans la clairière.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la femme qui dévorait sa fille des yeux comme si elle eut peur que ce ne fut qu'un rêve. Elle amorça un pas vers la jeune fille, mais, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci s'enfuit si elle essayait de la toucher, se retint de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu…tu…

Elle semblait de ne pas savoir quoi dire, noyée sous un flot de pensées, d'espoirs, de regrets, de remords, de peur et, du moins Gaëlle l'espérait, d'amour maternel. La jeune fille l'aida.

-Il fait froid, nous pourrions peut être rentrer.

-Oui. Viens avec moi…si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle, incertaine.

Elles entrèrent dans le chalet par une petite porte. La pièce était large, rectangulaire et chaude. Le centre était occupé par une table, à gauche une large cheminée où ronflait un feu réconfortant au-dessus duquel se trouvait un énorme chaudron. En face il y avait deux gros fauteuils qui avait l'air très douillés et à droite un haut meuble sur lequel reposait une unique photo. Celle d'une petite fille brune qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Assieds-toi donc, proposa la femme, qui enlevait son manteau, devenue fébrile. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Du thé ? Du café ?

Gaëlle voulut lui répondre mais elle leva la main.

-Attend, du chocolat chaud. C'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille, touchée que cette femme, qui était à présent comme une étrangère, se soit souvenue de ce détail.

Quelques coups de baguettes plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux devant un bol fumant. La mère dévorait sa fille des yeux, tandis que cette dernière gardait son regard fixé sur le chocolat de son bol. Le silence fut encore longtemps gardé. Ce fut la femme qui parla pour la première fois.

-Tu es venue chercher des réponses...n'est-ce pas ?

Gaëlle releva sa tête, le regard plein de questions.

-Oui. J'aurais voulus te revoir…pour autre chose. J'aurais tant aimé. Mais aujourd'hui…je dois savoir. Absolument savoir.

-Je savais que tu viendrais…pour comprendre. Je savais qu'il ne te dirait rien. Mais j'avais peur qu'il ne t'empêche de venir.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis là.

-Alors… ?

-C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a emmené ici. Je te raconterais…peut être.

-Tout a commencé il y a environ seize ans. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard, lors d'une soirée au ministère de la magie. Il était venu comme ambassadeur des Anges (ce qui était très rare) et moi je venais de rentrer au département des mystères. J'ai tout de suite était séduite par ce visage d'homme fort mélangé à cet air angélique. Il était beau, intelligent, il avait ce charme indescriptible auquel toutes les femmes succombent. Je ne savais pas qui il était vraiment. Je ne l'ai sur que bien plus tard. Je savais qu'il était marié, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le suivre dans cette chambre. Il m'était apparut tellement…parfait. Il s'est éclipsé le lendemain. Je ne lui en ais pas voulu. Il était marié, jeune papa, il avait de grandes responsabilités…et il avait certainement eut d'autres maîtresses avant moi. Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je l'ai prévenue. Je lui ai assurée que je ne lui demanderai rien. Je voulais simplement qu'il soit prévenu. J'ai été la femme la plus heureuse du monde lorsque tu es née.

-Tu n'as jamais pensée que tu pouvais avorter ou m'abandonner ?

-Non. Jamais. J'étais jeune, mais j'avais tellement de rêve. Et le fait d'être maman si jeune était pour moi une chance. J'avais peur que cette ne chance ne se présente plus. Mais lorsque tu as eu cinq ans ton père m'a contacté à son tour. Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans un bar sorcier. Je croyais qu'il voulait te voir. J'étais prête à accepter. Mais il voulait te reprendre. Je ne voulais pas, j'ai refusé. Tu étais pour moi le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'ait faite. Ma carrière commencait à décoller. On était heureuse toutes les deux. Si tu savais combien je l'ai combattue. Il a fait appel au tribunal sorcier pour qu'on m'enlève ta garde. Il a injecté de fausses preuves dans le dossier pour prouver que j'étais une mauvaise mère. Les sorciers, de peur de créer un incident diplomatique lui ont aussitôt accordé ta garde. Je n'ai rien pu faire. J'aurais voulus m'enfuir avec toi, mais ça aurait été une folie. Qu'aurais-je bien pu faire dans un pays étranger, avec un bébé et sans travail ? Il partit avec toi, sans que je n'ai rien pu faire. Tu avais à peine six ans.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. La femme avait à présent une respiration un peu sifflante et son regard, plein de tristesse, était fixé sur un point invisible.

-Et après ?

-J'ai essayée de te reprendre, j'ai fait appel sur appel. Mais personne n'a voulut m'écouter. Et puis j'ai finit par gêner. On m'a bien fait comprendre, au ministère, que si je continuais je serais renvoyé. Quand à ton père, il m'a envoyé une lettre m'assurant que si je ne me taisais pas maintenant, il ferait « bien pire que de m'enlever un enfant ». Trois ans plus tard je pliais bagages. J'ai donné ma démission et je suis partie. Je suis venue ici.

-Mais, tu n'avais personne en Angleterre ?

-Mon père a été tué par des Mangemorts lors d'une attaque il y a bien longtemps et ma mère est morte d'une crise cardiaque quelques mois avant que je rencontre ton père. Je n'avais pas de famille et mes amis étaient rares.

-Et ici ?

-Ici ? Rien. Je travaille dans un bar, en ville, près d'ici. Sinon je reste ici. Je me promène en forêt, je lis, j'écris un peu. Des histoires pour enfants. Je me suis fais quelques amis parmi mes collègues et les habitués.

-Et des copains ?

-Des petits amis tu veux dire ? Non, jamais.

Le silence fut long. Gaëlle se rendit compte que son chocolat avait tiédi. Elle le but rapidement avant qu'il ne devienne complètement froid.

-Et toi ? demanda la femme timidement.

-Je n'ai pas eu une enfance très…joyeuse. Père n'est jamais là. Ma belle-mère est gentille, mais…je crois qu'elle a peur de mon père.

-Comme tout le monde.

-Mon demi-frère est comme…comme père. Je suis rentrée à Poudlard. Je m'y suis fait des amis. J'en suis partie il y a quatre mois.

-Pourquoi ?

-La quête.

Sa mère n'en demanda pas plus. Gaëlle aurait voulus tout lui raconter. Gabriel, Divinius, Poudlard, Lucas, les pierres de pouvoirs, Hermione, et tous les autres. Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Et puis, bien qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver cette complicité qu'elles avaient eue il y a longtemps, elle ne la ressentait plus. Sa mère lui prit la main.

-Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu m'as manquée.

-Toi aussi…maman.

Gaëlle était heureuse. La photo sur le meuble, c'était la sienne.

Comme prévu, Turner revint deux heures après être partit. Il n'y eu pas d'adieux déchirants. Gaëlle prit sa mère dans ses bras et la serra contre elle et partit, non sans avoir promis de revenir la voir quand tout cela serait finit. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué plus. Gaëlle était donc partie. Sachant à présent quel choix serait le sien. Le soir même ils firent leurs bagages, envoyant à Divinius une lettre prévenant de leur arrivée le lendemain après-midi.

_Voilà, j'attends vos reviews, j'espère qu'elles seront nombreuses (c'est beau de rêver lol). N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires en tout genre. Voici les RaRs :_

Butterflied

Salut ! Il est vrai que mon chapitre fait cliché mais c'est tellement beau ! Et puis noël sans neige ce n'est pas noël ! lol  
Pour ma dernière réponse, je n'ai pas mis la peur de Turner parce que pour l'instant je ne veux pas que vous sachiez quoique se soit sur son passé et c'est en lien. Mais je voulais savoir quelle peur tu penses que Turner a (tu m'avais dis que tu en avais une idée) car je serais intéressé de savoir.

Voilà, merci d'être toujours là malgré les retards de postages grand sourire avec air innocent

bisous

Darkmion3

Wouao ! Je ne pensais pas que ma fic pouvais être aussi prenante. C'est vraiment un très beau compliment. ça fait plaisir XD! Sincèrement je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvais passer deux heures entières à lire ma fic !

En attendant, je te fais écho : VIVE LES HARRY/HERMIONE ! lol Même si c'est pas pour tout de suite dans la mienne (qu'est- qu'ils sont long à la détente ces deux là quand même ! lol) Merci pour ta review et comme tu dis si bien: Bizow

marie lou

Mdr, je t'adore vraiment trop ma rockgirl préférée. Contente de voir que tu es toujours là et que tu aime toujours autant ma fic. JTD. Tu me manque. Pleins de gros gros ziboussssssssss.

nono-chan230

Oui, il fallait faire le point (autant pour les héros que pour moi lol) C'était un style un peu différent et ça m'a plût d'écrire ce chapitre.

Pour Harry et bien…moi j'adore son caractère(non ce n'est pas de l'orgueil lol). Sans rire, j'adore écrire ses disputes avec Hermione, j'adore ces coups de gueules, son sale caractère... Même si il est insupportable. Je suis fière du passage avec les prénoms et je suis contente qu'il te plaise (non, non, je t'assure, j ne suis pas orgueilleuse XD). Merci pour ton commentaire et bises

gabiie-lover

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ma fic continueras à te plaire, kiss.

Lalyh

Coucou, je suis ravie que mes RaRs te contente autant que tes reviews m'enchantent ! lol

Pour le chapitre, oui il est plus court et moins agressif. C'était fait pour et je suis contente que ça ait marché (comme il était différent des autres j'appréhendait un peu). Je pouvais pas non plus les obliger à vivre à cent à l'heur 24/24h 7/7j lol et Noël me semblait parfait pour détendre l'atmosphère (en tout cas c'est l'effet que ça produit sur moi, j'adore trop Noël ! mdr). Quand au couple Harry/Hermione et bien c'est assez compliquée (je me demande toujours quelle idée m'a prise de faire leur relation aussi complexe lol) merci pour tes encouragement (il va m'en falloir XD) Bizes

caramelle 1

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu parce que, comme je l'ai dit, j'avais un peu peur qu'à cause du manque d'action, tu t'ennuies.

Quand aux cinq compagnons, oui ils se rapprochent après ce qu'ils vivent ils apprennent à se connaître et à s'apprécier et leur amitié commence à être très forte. Les grandes aventures rapprochent. Je sais que les chapitres sont longs à arriver (mais j'ai été plus vite là non ?) et j'en suis désolée mais le temps file si vite qu'on ne le vois pas passer. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire de plaise autant et je vais essayer de faire d'autre chapitre du genre puisque ça à l'air de plaire. bisous

rhjlupin

Coucou ! effectivement, Harry et Hermione se rapprochent mais il va encore y avoir  
des disputes (j'aime beaucoup quand ils s'envoient des vents, je ne peux pas m'en empécher lol) Gaëlle n'ira pas avec Drago (tu le verra au prochain chapitre) et tim et bien se sera une surprise ! Merci pour les compliment, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. kiss

grispoils

Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ce chapitre t'a plu (j'espère que c'est pareil pour celui là) comme tu dis « un peu de tendresse dans un monde de brutes »XD  
Je ne peux pas toujour faire des grandes batailles ou bien je pense que ça deviendra lourd. quand à ta question, non Harry n'a rien sentit venir. Il n'est pas Trelawney (lol) Par contre il est vrai qu'il va s'en passé des choses à l'avenir. Des bones et des moins bonnes. en tout cas, merci d'être là. et bizes

mo

Merci pour ta review, je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire l'épisode des noms et je suis contente que tu es aimé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous.

_Ça y est, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous serez là pour le prochain (au programme : Divinius, Anges, fontaine de vie, famille de Gaëlle et choix de Gaëlle : adoubement ou quête ?). Gros bisous à tous._

_ZiaGranger _


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut ! (l'auteur déglutit) oupssssss c'est quoi ces regards noirs derrières vos écrans ? Oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps. Mais vous êtes quand même contents de me voir…pas vrai ? Bon d'accoooooord JE M'EXCUSE ! Je n'aurais jamais dû poster si tard. Mais voilà, c'est dure pour moi vous savez. Le lycée, les devoirs, les contrôles, les profs, la fatigue, le peu de temps libre…et puis celui-ci est plus long que les autres. Environ dix pages ! Alors là ne me dites pas qu'il est court. Peut être qu'il n'est pas long mais il n'est pas court non plus ! Bon, c'est les fêtes de Noël ! Vous pardonnez et vous oubliez ! Et vous envoyez une review ! Comment ça je dois pas trop en demander ? Ben, enfin ! Une review ça prend trois secondes. Bon, quatre secondes pour ceux qui n'en envoie pas souvent. Alors s'il vous plaiiiit ! En attendant… JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!_

_Bonne lecture…_

Chapitre 20: Un choix difficile (2ème partie)

Divinius était une gigantesque ville très semblable à celles des romains. Le plan était en forme de damier et elle était située à flanc de colline. À l'entrée de la ville, il y avait d'abord les quartiers pauvres et les artisans sans fortunes. En montant on trouvait les commerçants de plus en plus riches ainsi que les lieux d'enseignements, les bibliothèques, les archives publiques et les tribunaux. Vivaient plus haut les notables, ambassadeurs, ministres et autres membres du gouvernement ainsi que le ministère lui-même. Enfin se tenait, tout en haut de la colline, légèrement à l'écart, surplombant Divinius, l'imposante maison du gouverneur. Les maisons pauvres étaient faites de terres séchées, de pierres et, parfois, de colombages. Les plus riches habitaient de grandes bâtisses de marbres et de pierres blanches à hautes colonnes gravées. La ville était protégée par de vieux mais non moins impressionnants remparts, et on ne pouvait rentrer que par un pont-levis, aujourd'hui toujours abaissé.

Lorsque la petite troupe arriva enfin devant les enceintes, des gardes postés à la porte les interpellèrent. Ils s'approchèrent des hommes en uniformes.

-Veuillez décliner votre identité.

-Je suis Gaëlle Angelique. Et voici mes compagnons Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Timothé Night et Tayson Turner.

L'un des gardes inscrivit les noms sur une feuille.

-Cause de la visite ?

-Adoubement.

-La marque ?

La demi-Ange remonta sa manche au-dessus de son poignet. Pour la première fois, Harry remarqua qu'une minuscule paire d'ailes, ressemblant à celles des cygnes, s'y trouvait tatoué. Le garde posa un doigt dessus et elles s'illuminèrent pendant quelques secondes. Il hocha la tête et fit un signe à son collègue.

-Vous pouvez passer.

Les cinq compagnons s'avancèrent sur le pont-levis qui enjambait des douves d'une incroyable profondeur et d'une surprenante largeur.

Les premières maisons qu'ils aperçurent étaient celles du quartier pauvres. Malgré cette pauvreté, on y vivait visiblement heureux. Certains enfants jouaient à se courir après tandis que d'autres faisaient des minis duels sans plus de danger que faire saigner du nez son camarade. Les gens discutaient entre eux sur le pas de porte ou au milieu de la chaussée dallée de pierres blanche. De grands draps multicolores et un peu rapiécé, séchaient aux fenêtres. Les Anges qu'ils croisaient leur faisait de grands signes pour les saluer. Quelques enfants, les plus petits, les suivaient avec curiosité. Mais ce fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place du marché que Harry fut le plus étonné. Hermione lâcha un cri d'émerveillement. Il y avait des étals dans tous les sens et sans aucun ordre logique. Les épiciers avoisinaient les rempailleurs, les fermiers et leurs poules côtoyaient les couturiers et leurs tissus bariolés, les poissonniers se tenaient près des bijoutiers sans fortune. On entendait les cris des marchands, les pleurs ou les rires des enfants, les coups que portait le forgeron sur les outils qu'il modelait, les conversations d'amis et la musique qu'un homme créait grâce à un orgue de barbarie. On sentait toutes sortes d'odeurs. Celles, un peu acre, des différents poivres, d'autre plus douces, provenant des étals de fruits juteux et sucrés, ou encore les parfums des quelques femmes riches qui osaient s'aventurer jusque là.

On voyait toute sorte de marchandises : de la nourriture, des bijoux en toc, des animaux vivants, des robes colorées, des chapeaux de pailles ou des bonnets de laine…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient le long des rues, guidés par Gaëlle, le bruit se faisait moindre, il n'y avait guère d'autre couleur que le marron, le blanc et le rouge des tuiles. Harry trouvait que c'était presque triste à coté de cette impression de fête continuelle qu'il avait ressentit sur la place du marché. Seules les enseignes gardaient quelques couleurs. Il était cependant vrai que l'on remarquait tout de suite la richesse des commerçants qui vivaient là, souvent dans une maison au-dessus ou à coté de leur commerce. Les marchandises étaient sans doute de meilleures qualité mais sûrement très chère aussi. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir combien cela coûtait car c'était dans une unité (la peca) qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Combien vaux une peca ? questionna Hermione à l'adresse de Gaëlle.

-Environ cinq noises.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le quartier de Gaëlle. Les maisons étaient gigantesques par rapport à celle des quartiers pauvres. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant un muret d'environ trois mètres avec un haut portail de bronze qui entouraient une large cour de dalles blanches et l'une des plus grosse maison qu'avait vu Harry. Elle possédait trois étages, était large d'une quarantaine de mètres et avaient plusieurs hautes colonnes sur lesquelles étaient gravés différents motifs allant de la faune à la flore en passant par des dieux romains et par les anges eux-mêmes. Comme sur toutes les maisons qu'avait vue Harry depuis quelques rues déjà, la fonction et le nom de la famille demeurant là était indiqué au dessus de l'énorme porte en bois de chêne. Ainsi « Ambassadeur – Angelique » était inscrit en larges lettres dorées sur une pancarte d'un blanc éclatant. Gaëlle inspira profondément avant de poser la main sur la poignée du portail. Celle-ci se mit à briller doucement pendant une fraction de seconde et la jeune femme pu pousser la porte.

Timothé poussa un sifflement d'admiration en découvrant la splendeur de l'édifice. Ils s'approchaient vers la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit. Un homme grand, brun, la peau d'un blanc laiteux, doté d'une barbe noire et carré et d'un regard bleu presque translucide, sortit de l'ombre et s'avança vers eux de quelques pas. Il dégageait une certaine beauté et un grand charisme. Harry vit Gaëlle se tendre et ralentir imperceptiblement. Il était évident qu'elle était tendue. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Bienvenue chez les Angelique, fit l'homme. Je suis le père de Gaëlle, Siegfried Angelique.

-Père, je vous présente Tayson Turner, mon professeur, et mes amis, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Timothé Night.

Il serra la main d'Hermione et de Turner et embrassa sa fille sur le front, mais Harry remarqua la légère grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il salua Timothé et lui-même.

-Veuillez entrer, déclara-t-il en s'effaçant.

Les cinq compagnons entrèrent dans le hall. Il était grand et magnifique. Les fenêtres colorées détachés des rosaces de lumières multicolores sur le sol et les murs. Un escalier de marbre, encadré de deux chérubins sur des piliers, en face de la porte, menait aux étages. A gauche comme à droite le couloir, au sol dallé et percé de portes, s'étendait dans la semi pénombre.

-Suivez moi donc je vous pris, nous allons passer dans mon bureau.

Il monta l'escalier de marbre, qui se divisait en deux pour partir de chaque coté du premier, menait au premier étage. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage et passèrent dans le couloir de droite. Il était très haut de plafond. Ce dernier, fait de bois, était richement décoré de fresques gravées. Le parquet formait des losanges et les murs, toujours en pierres blanches, étaient étrangement lisses. Les portes étaient toutes identiques. Arrivés au bout du couloir, devant la dernière porte, Siegfried Angelique poussa la poignée et entra dans une luxueuse pièce. Le plafond et le parquet étaient semblables à ceux du couloir. Il y avait un large bureau de bois sur lequel reposaient des liasses impressionnantes de papiers visiblement classés et rangés parfaitement. Derrière il y avait une cheminée de marbre où les dernières étincelles mourraient lentement. Les murs étaient recouverts par des tentures de couleur blanche et dorée. D'un coté il y avait de hautes fenêtres aux carreaux opaques, et de l'autre, toute une rangée de portrait aux cadres dorés et ronds où l'on voyait des hommes (certainement ceux de la famille Angelique). Tous avaient des sourires légèrement hautains, des regards fiers et une grâce certaine.

Le père de Gaëlle leur montra des fauteuils rouges et moelleux avant de lui-même s'asseoir dans un siège recouvert de cuir (NdA : devinez la couleur !!!) blanc. Ils s'assirent et Siegfried reprit la parole.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? du sirop de lys ? du vinaigre de rose ? de la liqueur d'Itus ? du cognac ?

Harry, Hermione et Timothé jetèrent à Gaëlle un regard interrogatif alors que Turner demandait un cognac. La jeune fille leur adressa un minuscule sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

-Mes amis et moi prendrons du sirop de lys.

-Très bien.

L'homme tendis le bras et appuya sur une sonnette. La seconde suivante, un homme, en habits de majordome, apparaissait dans la pièce.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ?

-Apportez quatre sirops de lys, et deux cognacs.

-Bien Monsieur, tout de suite.

Et il disparut aussitôt.

-Bien nous sommes ici pour parler de l'adoubement de ma fille Gaëlle. Il aura lieu demain après-midi à quatre heures, comme le veulent les coutumes. Vous y êtes bien sur tous invités. Et pourrez rester tant que vous le désirerez. Gaëlle, ton frère n'arrivera que pour la cérémonie mais il restera après, plusieurs jours.

Harry vit la Poufsouffle se tendre légèrement. Sur ce le majordome réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient six verres. Il les distribua et voulut repartir mais Siegfried le retint.

-En attendant les réjouissances, vous pouvez rester ici. Loth il indiqua l'homme toujours debout va vous montrer vos chambres.

Les six se levèrent et Loth alla ouvrir la porte.

-Gaëlle, j'aimerais éclaircirent quelques points avec toi, tu rejoindras tes amis plus tard. Quand à vous, Messieurs Potter et Timothé, je vous déconseille de montrer aux anges de quel peuple vous venez. Il serait regrettable que vous soyez lapidé ou que l'on apprenne que ma fille côtoie des demi démons.

Il avait parlé sans expression mais le dernier mot fut dit avec beaucoup de mépris. Sa fille se rassit dans son siège pendant que ses quatre compagnons quittaient la salle à la suite du majordome. Elle les regarda partir. Elle avait très peur de son père et rester seule avec lui l'effrayait. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en Loth et qu'elle s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Elle se tourna vers son père qui s'était rassit. Il gardait cet air neutre.

-Je ne suis pas fier de toi. Tu m'as désobéis et tu n'es pas revenu lorsque ton frère te l'a ordonné. Heureusement pour toi, tu es là à présent. L'essentiel est que tu te sois ressaisis et que tu arrives à temps pour rattraper tes nombreuses erreurs. L'une d'elle est que tu as côtoyé ces moins que rien pendant beaucoup trop de temps et que, de plus, tu as oser les ramener à Divinius alors qu'il est interdit de faire rentrer quelque créature ayant un lien quelconque avec les Démons. Cependant, tu peux toujours te rattraper. Premièrement tu vas te faire adouber, comme prévu, demain, à quatre heures. Je veux que tu sois parfaite. Tous sauront dès demain que tu es l'élue. Tu feras un discours avant d'être plongée dans la fontaine.

Deuxièmement, tu devra rallier ton professeur, l'Humaine et le mi-ange, mi-démon (après un bain forcé dans notre fontaine de vie, il sera pur) à notre cause. Et bien entendu tu banniras le Démon.

-Mais…

-Tais-toi.

Il l'avait dit d'une voix calme mais n'admettant aucune réplique. Elle se tût aussitôt.

-Troisièmement vous commencerez un entraînement spécial que moi et quelques amis avons préparé pour vous. Quatrièmement, tu n'écouteras que moi et feras _tout_ ce que je t'ordonnerais. Je ne veux plus _jamais_ que tu me désobéisses. Est-ce bien compris?

Elle resta figée avant d'hocher la tête de façon saccadée.

-C'est parfait. Tu peux faire visiter la ville à tes amis ce soir mais sois à l'heure pour le dîner. Demain matin tu seras préparée par Madeleine et le gouverneur suprême à l'adoubement. Mange bien car tu devras jeûner tout demain. Tes amis vont être logés dans des chambres se trouvant dans le même couloir que toi. Trina dînera avec nous. Mais elle est fatiguée ces derniers temps, et ne quitte guère sa chambre. Si tu veux la voir, va la chercher là-bas.

Voyant qu'il se replongeait dans ses papiers elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte.

-Une dernière chose, je t'interdis de ne serait-ce que tenter de voir ou de parler à Gabriel.

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle serra les dents. Elle sortit sans bruit de la pièce et prit la direction des chambres, où elle devait retrouver ses amis, d'un pas lourd. Elle les trouva dans la chambre que Harry et Timothé se partageaient.

Elle s'assit et raconta ce que son père lui avait dit dans le bureau alors qu'ils venaient de partir.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-elle timidement à Turner.

-La question serait plutôt : qu'à tu choisis de faire ?

Elle soupira et se plongea dans la contemplation du papier peint représentant des fleurs. Elle esquissa un sourire en le remarquant. Sûrement que Timothé et Harry avaient dû beaucoup apprécier.

-As-tu fais ton choix Gaëlle ? Je ne veux pas te bousculer, ni te brusquer, mais nous devons savoir quel camp tu as choisis pour décider de ce que nous allons faire après la cérémonie de demain.

Elle se leva d'un bond. Soudain, tout cela lui semblait vain.

-Mais j'aimerais refuser la fontaine. Vous suivre, sauver le monde, jouer mon rôle ! Mais je ne sais même pas si j'aurais le courage de tenir tête à mon père ! Alors devant tous les Anges, que pourrais-je dire ?

-L'important est ce que tu choisis maintenant, Gaëlle. Je sais que tu es plus courageuse que tu ne te l'imagines. Si tu refuses l'adoubement aujourd'hui, tu le refuseras demain.

Elle secoua la tête dans un sens non définit en soupirant.

-Suis-je vraiment obligée de… ?

-J'ai une très bonne idée ! les interrompit Harry en se levant. Et si nous suivions le conseil de Mr Angelique et que nous visitions Divinius. Ça ne peut nous être que bénéfique !

Gaëlle jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance au jeune homme. Leur professeur voulut protester mais Timothé le prit par le bras et le tira à l'extérieur de la chambre.

-Vous savez professeur, il faudrait vraiment que l'on commence à parler de vos cheveux. Le catogan, c'est dépassé depuis des siècles ! Très sincèrement, je vous verrai bien avec une crête. Bon bien sur, vous ne serez pas obliger de la teindre en rose fuchsia, le vert pomme sera bien suffisant !

-Merci Harry, murmura la demi-ange.

-Je comprends ton indécision, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai fais mon choix. Mais c'est tellement… J'ai besoin de temps pour oser le dire.

-Le problème Gaëlle, c'est que tu n'en as plus beaucoup. Et ton père ne sera pas aussi conciliant que Turner.

-Je sais.

-Bon vous venez ! les appela Hermione qui était parti devant eux.

Ils la rejoignirent.

Harry comprenait à présent. Pour la première fois, il avait vraiment réussi à se mettre à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait que si il devait faire le choix que faisait Gaëlle, il ne ferait certainement pas le bon. Il n'aurait pas été assez courageux. Et il espérait très fort, que Gaëlle le serait plus que lui.

La promenade dans la ville fut longue et particulièrement agréable. Gaëlle les avait fait visiter avec forces détails et plaisanteries. Ses quatre compagnons, ne sachant à quoi s'en tenir pour le lendemain, avaient décidé de déguster chaque instant passé en compagnie de la jeune fille. Les anges étaient, dans l'ensemble, des personnes chaleureuses et aimables. Ils discutèrent avec plusieurs commerçants ou clients sur la place qui avait tant émerveillé Hermione et étonné Harry. Plusieurs passants s'arrêtaient près d'eux pour leur demander si ils étaient nouveaux et leur parler de tout et de rien. Dans les quartiers plus riches, même si la chaleur n'était pas la même, l'harmonie semblait régner en maître. Certains commerçants semblaient imbus de leurs petites personnes mais d'autres restaient humbles. Comme se conduisent les hommes ; au fond, nous sommes pareils, déclara tranquillement Hermione en souriant à Gaëlle. Ce qui frappa le plus Timothé, était le fait que tous avaient les yeux bleus.

Ils finirent la visite sur une vue d'ensemble de la ville, tout en haut de la colline. Même de haut elle était magnifique, cependant Harry était d'avis qu'elle avait quelque chose de beaucoup trop rangé et il aurait bien défait ce petit plan parfait dans lequel les maisons étaient ordonnées. Comme une ville de lego que quelqu'un se serait amusé a ranger sur un damier géant.

Gaëlle ayant refusé de les emmener voir de plus près la maison du Dignitaire Suprême, ils ne la virent que de loin, mais même de là, elle semblait magnifique. Elle reflétait la lumière rougeoyante du soleil couchant. Harry supposa que le toit devait être entièrement fait de verre, mais de loin il n'arrivait à en voir aucun détail. Ils arrivèrent un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant le repas. Ils allèrent rapidement se préparer pour le dîner, puis Gaëlle les mena jusqu'à une haute double porte en bois, gravé d'une scène de repas chez les romains. Elle la poussa sans aucune difficulté et ils entrèrent dans une immense salle. De chaque coté il y avait une cheminée. Au dessus de la première il y avait un tableau représentant des nymphes et des satyres festoyant près d'un ruisseau, et au-dessus de la seconde, une toile représentant une nature morte aux couleurs sombres. Le mur situé en face de la porte était percé par de nombreuses et hautes fenêtres, et celui où s'ouvrait la porte était recouvert d'une tapisserie aux couleurs chatoyantes. Le plafond était peint en bleu et des chérubins semblaient voleter entre les poutres. Le centre de la pièce était essentiellement occupé par une immense table de bois sculpté de magnifiques détails. À l'un des bouts de la table était assise une femme aux longs cheveux blonds qui formaient une cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos et qui cachaient son visage. Elle était recroquevillée, un peu penchée au-dessus de la table. Elle ne sembla pas les entendre entrer. Gaëlle la regarda avec un mélange de compassion, de tristesse et d'amitié. Elle s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le bras de la femme qui leva ses deux yeux bleu ciel.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle.

Ses paupières tombaient lourdement sur son regard perdu et elle semblait dix ans plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

-Trina, c'est moi, Gaëlle.

La femme sembla rester dans ses pensées, comme ailleurs, pendant un moment mais soudain ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle lui attrapa violement le bras et la tira vers elle avec une force dont personne ne l'aurait soupçonnée. Elle se mit à lui chuchoter à toute vitesse à l'oreille d'une voix glapissante, comme prise de panique.

-Gaëlle, tu ne dois pas rester ici. Pars, vite très vite, tant qu'il en est encore temps. _Il_ veut que tu fasses ce qu'il souhaite. Ce qu'_il_ souhaite est mal. _Il_ n'est pas digne d'être un ange. Tu dois sauver les anges, les sorciers, les démons… Pars vite tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Elle la relâcha et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en répétant à voix basse, les yeux perdus dans le vide « Pas digne…encore temps…mal…pas rester».

Hermione attira vers elle Gaëlle en regardant la femme avec anxiété. Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit sur Siegfried.

-Je vois que vous êtes tous là, c'est parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer le dîner.

Il embrassa sa femme dans les cheveux mais elle ne réagit pas, et il alla s'installer en face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la table tandis que les autres s'asseyaient près les uns des autres. Le repas fut délicieux (légumes inconnus, saumon fumé, fruits étranges, fois gras, pâte d'amande et un gâteau avec une montagne de crème fouetté). Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien. La tension restait palpable malgré les efforts que faisait Mr Angelique pour la faire disparaître. Puis chacun rejoignit sa chambre (les quatre élèves passèrent par celle de Turner, Gaëlle ayant décider de leur expliquer comment fuir si pas hasard ils le devaient et qu'elle se trouvait dans l'incapacité de les accompagner). Ils se couchèrent sans plus attendre.

Gaëlle dormait depuis déjà plusieurs heures lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, une main venant de se poser sur son épaule. Elle détailla la personne dans le noir en s'asseyant. Pendant un instant elle ne crû pas ce qu'elle voyait mais elle se rendit à l'évidence. Elle faisait face à un jeune homme, assis sur son lit, qui devait avoir son âge. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain, de grands yeux bleu clair qui la fixaient et un sourire d'une telle gentillesse qu'elle ne l'avait vu chez personne d'autre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Comme tu m'as manqué ! murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux, savourant le fait qu'elle puisse le serrer dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi Gaëlle. J'avais si peur de ne plus te revoir.

Une petite larme de joie coula sur la joue rose de la jeune fille. Elle s'éloigna de lui pour le contempler toute à son aise.

-Mais mon père…je pensais pas que tu pourrais…tu n'a pas le droit de…

-Je sais, mais il fallais que je te vois. Que je te parle. J'ai pris le passage secret.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à un pan du mur qui, bien qu'il ne semblait pas avoir bougé, avait laissé entrer le jeune homme.

Elle lui prit les mains.

-Tu dois partir, déclara-t-il rapidement.

Elle retira ses mains.

-Je croyais que tu serais content de…

-Je suis content ! Enfin non. Je suis heureux de te voir, de pouvoir te parler, t'entendre, te prendre dans mes bras… Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois là parce que ça veut dire que tu vas retomber dans les filets de ton père. Tu ne dois pas te faire adouber maintenant. Du moins, je ne crois pas qu'il faille que tu te fasses adouber maintenant. Si tu le fais maintenant, tu ne pourras pas repartir, et si tu ne repars pas, ta quête ne sera jamais achevée.

Gaëlle soupira, exaspérée.

-C'est facile, pour vous, de prendre des décisions à ma place. Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais, tu ne sais pas ce que je pense, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! J'aimerais qu'on me laisse choisir pour une fois. J'aimerais qu'on me fasse confiance.

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Gaëlle, protesta l'ange. Je te fais confiance ! Mais je sais combien ton père peut t'influencer. Je sais combien tu peux être fragile quand il est là.

-Alors laisse moi me débrouiller, si tu es toujours là je ne pourrais jamais me défaire de lui seule.

-Je sais, mais j'ai si peur pour toi.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

-Tu compte tant pour moi Gaëlle.

-Je sais Gabriel. Je le sais.

………………………………………………………………………….

La place où avait lieu les adoubements était gigantesque. Plus grande encore que la place du marché. Elle se trouvait très légèrement en contrebas de la maison du gouverneur suprême. Elle était de forme circulaire. La plus grosse partie était dallé de pierres blanches, comme le reste de la ville, mais, au centre, il y avait une large estrade transparente, comme du verre. Et au milieu de cette estrade la fontaine de vie. Elle était exactement pareil que la source des ténèbres à la différence qu'au lieu d'être taillé dans de l'améthyste noir (minéral ne se trouvant que dans la ville souterraine des Démons), elle avait été taillée dans un gigantesque diamant transparent. Elle était magnifique et époustouflante. Elle rejetait la lumière en tout sens et éblouissait chaque regard au premier comme au second sens du terme.

Derrière, la maison du gouverneur, n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle était de forme circulaire également et, loin d'avoir seulement le toit en verre comme l'avait d'abord cru Harry, toutes ses façades étaient de cristal. Les murs étaient lisses, sans colonne, et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. On ne voyait rien, à l'extérieur, de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de la maison. Au centre de l'édifice, sortait une tour ronde, de cristal également, qui s'élançait gracieusement vers le ciel.

Harry aurait eu du mal à la décrire.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi lorsque Harry, Hermione, Timothé et Turner en franchirent le seuil pour la première fois. Autant, on ne voyait pas l'intérieur de l'extérieur, autant, on voyait tout de l'extérieur lorsqu'on était à l'intérieur. Les murs n'étaient que de grandes baies vitrées ouvertes sur le monde des anges. Un escalier, de verre renforcé magiquement, montait en spiral jusqu'au sommet de la tour. Il se divisait cependant à chaque étage pour permettre aux personnes le désirant d'aller dans le reste des paliers de la maison. Il était assez impressionnant de marcher ainsi sur du verre car cela donnait l'impression que le sol allait flancher sous notre poids à chaque instant. La petite troupe fut conduite par un des serviteurs jusqu'à la salle de préparation aux adoubements. Elle se trouvait tout en haut de la tour, c'était la pièce la plus haute. Elle était de diamètre assez large bien qu'elle soit presque totalement démeublée. Il n'y avait qu'un petite tabouret de bois, une petite table ronde, sur laquelle était posée un énorme volume tellement vieux qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait tomber en poussière si on le touchait, et deux chaises. Il y avait également une gigantesque toile de couleur blanche qui recouvrait la moitié du mur et sur laquelle il n'y a avait rien de dessiné. Gaëlle était debout sur le tabouret dans une magnifique robe blanche qu'une femme était en train d'ajuster. La Poufsouffle leur adressa un pauvre sourire qu'elle ne su rendre convaincant.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Tu vois bien que non, grommela Harry. Tu serais comment à sa place ?

-Oh, arrête un peu, je sais bien que ça ne va pas, c'était une façon de demander si elle allait tenir le coup imbécile !

-C'est moi l'imbécile ? Non mais je rêve ! Tu…

-S'il vous plais ! soupira la jeune fille.

Ils se turent aussitôt reportant leur attention sur leur amie.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, fit la couturière en se redressant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur au vêtement qu'elle venait de finir de confectionner.

-Je crois que c'est bien ma plus belle œuvre ! avoua-t-elle avec fierté.

La robe était magnifique. Les manches s'ouvraient à partir du coude et tombaient en pointes jusqu'au sol. Le col en V était cousu de dentelles perlées, et la robe se resserrait à la taille en formant un V également avant de s'élargir de nouveau. Le corset était de soie blanche, et la jupe en tulle blanc, sur lequel était cousue de petites perles blanches, glissait sur le sol avec grâce. Gaëlle portait des escarpins blancs ainsi qu'un pendentif et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de larmes. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon retenu par un ruban blanc et des petites perles avaient été glissées dans la coiffure.

-Tu es magnifique Gaëlle ! s'exclama joyeusement Timothé. C'est bizarre on dirait presque une robe de mariée.

-C'est normal, je devrais porter cette toilette pour mon mariage, expliqua la jeune femme en descendant du tabouret. C'est la tradition chez les anges.

-En tout cas, cela vous va très bien miss Angelique, déclara l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Il était grand, et avait les yeux bleus de son peuple, de longs cheveux blancs, ainsi qu'une barbe qui lui arrivait à la ceinture. Il rappelait vaguement Dumbledore à Harry même si ses gestes et sa façon d'être étaient moins chaleureuses et rassurantes

-Merci Gouverneur Suprême, dit Gaëlle en s'avançant vers lui.

L'homme lui prit les mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vois que tu es prête pour le plus grand moment de ta vie.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il mit un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête.

-Ne doute plus ma fille. Tu es plus prête pour devenir un ange que la plupart des enfants lorsqu'ils reçoivent l'adoubement.

-Je n'ai pas l'âge requis, rappela Gaëlle. L'adoubement se passe généralement à dix-sept ans et je n'en ai que quinze.

-Tu es très mature pour ton âge.

-Je ne sais pas si il est temps…

-Je suis désolé pour toi mon enfant, mais ton père le désire.

Il lui serra plus fort les mains et ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du paysage que l'on pouvait voir à travers les murs de cristal.

-Désolant…l'entendit-elle chuchoter pour lui-même.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle en souriant alors qu'une cloche lointaine sonnait trois heures et demie. Déjà, les anges commençaient à affluer sur la place, en contrebas.

-Il est l'heure.

Puis il se tourna vers les quatre compagnons qui étaient restés prés de la porte.

-Descendons.

Il passa en premier, suivit par la couturière, puis par Hermione et Gaëlle. Tim, Harry et Turner fermaient la marche.

-Angelo aurait trouvé tout cela magnifique, soupira Hermione en regardant tout autour d'elle alors qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le hall.

Gaëlle se figea et se tourna vers Hermione d'un air paniqué.

-J'avais oubliée ! Hermione, il faut que je te dise…

-Bonjour petite sœur, dit une voix grave derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il était grand, blond, avec des magnifiques yeux bleus et un sourire suffisant.

-Content de te revoir ma chérie.

-Angelo… ? s'étonna Hermione.

-C'est mon frère, avoua Gaëlle en baissant la tête.

La Gryffondor ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? questionna le jeune homme avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Harry serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte. Le Serdaigle prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna dehors sans qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot. La Poufsouffle les regarda s'éloigner d'un air désolé mais elle ne pu les suivre car la main du Gouverneur Suprême venait de se poser sur son épaule. Turner, Timothé et Harry, lui jetèrent des regards d'encouragement avant de rejoindre Hermione.

Ils la retrouvèrent debout au premier rang. Angelo n'avait pas lâché sa main mais il avait reporté toute son attention sur sa demi-sœur qui venait de monter sur l'estrade de verre à la suite du Gouverneur.

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour fêter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Ange parmi nous. Gaëlle Angelique va aujourd'hui recevoir l'adoubement. Nous lui souhaitons bonne chance pour cette nouvelle vie qui va commencer pour elle.

Il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-Miss Angelique, voulez vous prendre la parole ?

L'homme s'écarta pour laisser place à la jeune femme qui s'avança d'une démarche tremblante. Elle inspira profondément mais ne sembla rien trouver à dire. Ses yeux paniqués rencontrèrent ceux de ses amis, de son professeur, puis ceux de Gabriel. Elle inspira de nouveau, un peu plus calme.

-Mes frères et sœurs Anges. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis Gaëlle Angelique. J'ai été choisi pour une mission, une quête. J'ai décidée de la poursuivre. C'est pour cela, et à mon grand désespoir que j'ai pris une grande décision. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Elle prit de nouveau une forte inspiration et déclara haut et fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

-Je refuse l'adoubement.

Tous se figèrent, puis il y eu un vent de révolte. Mais la petite troupe n'attendit pas qu'ils réagissent. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et attrapèrent Gaëlle avant de l'entraîner hors de la place. Gabriel les attendait sur la chaussée. Turner voulut descendre jusqu'au pont mais il le retint.

-Pas le temps ! La maison du gouverneur.

L'Ange attrapa la main de Gaëlle et ils coururent tous les six jusqu'à la maison. Les Anges s'étaient repris et ils les poursuivaient maintenant. Ils eurent juste le temps de refermer la porte du grand hall.

-Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps, assura Hermione.

-La salle de préparation aux adoubements ! s'exclama Gabriel.

-Nous n'aurons plus aucun moyen de nous en échapper ! répliqua Gaëlle.

-Oui mais la porte tiendra et nous pourrons réfléchir, riposta le jeune homme en l'attirant vers les escaliers.

Ils montèrent à toute vitesse les marches. À mi-chemin, la porte du hall céda. Ils eurent cependant le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle. Ils s'y enfermèrent alors que déjà les premiers anges les rattrapaient.

-Comment on fait maintenant ? questionna Timothé.

-Je n'en sais rien ! avoua Gabriel.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de partir quand même ! s'énerva Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme.

-Alors tu nous a emmené dans un cul-de-sac ?! s'insurgea le Serpentard.

-C'était ici ou on se faisait rattraper cinq secondes plus tard, répliqua calmement l'Ange.

-Que vont-ils nous faire si ils nous rattrapent ? interrogea Timothé.

-Au mieux ils nous enferment dans les cachots, dit Gaëlle en s'asseyant.

Elle semblait épuisée comme si le simple fait de refuser l'adoubement l'avait mise à l'agonie.

-Et au pire ?

Elle leva vers Tim un regard éloquent sous entendant « tu ne veux pas savoir ».

-Si seulement on pouvait transplanner ! s'énerva Harry.

Hermione s'assit en face du demie ange et attrapa le livre qu'elle se mit à feuilleter avec beaucoup de précaution.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils.

-Comment peux tu le prendre ? Tu n'es pas une Ange.

-Ce doit être le fait que je suis une élue, dit Hermione en continuant de feuilleter l'ouvrage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Timothé.

-Le livre où est consigné toute l'histoire des Anges, expliqua Gaëlle.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée. Derrière la porte, des anges criaient des menaces et frappaient avec force contre la panneau de bois renforcé magiquement. Gabriel s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur, chuchotât-elle de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

-Je sais, mais on va s'en sortir.

Soudain il y eu un petit bruit perçant et le gouverneur suprême apparue au milieu de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'il était déjà bloqué au sol par Turner.

-Je viens en paix, je viens en paix ! s'écria l'homme sans se débattre.

Turner lança un regard interrogateur à Gaëlle qui acquiesça. Le professeur délivra le vieil Ange et Gaëlle l'aida à se relever.

-Désolée Gouverneur Suprême.

-Ne le sois pas je viens vous aider à vous enfuir.

-Que… ?

-Tu as eu raison de refuser l'adoubement et je ne suis qu'un vieux lâche. Pardonne moi Gaëlle.

-Mais…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Venez.

Il posa sa paume droite sur la toile vide et une porte se peint d'elle-même. Il en attrapa la poignée et tira. La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir noir.

-Pouvons nous lui faire confiance Gaëlle ? questionna Turner.

-Oui…je crois, mais…

-Alors allons-y.

Il entra dans le couloir suivit de Harry, de Timothé et d'Hermione.

-Mais…commença Gaëlle.

-Dépêches-toi mon enfant, la pressa le vieil homme.

-Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ?

-En me pardonnant ma lâcheté.

-C'est déjà fait, fit Gaëlle en lui souriant.

Il lui sourit à son tour. Elle se tourna vers Gabriel.

-Tu viens ?

-Non.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici.

-Je ne peux pas partir Gaëlle, comprend-moi.

-Mais…

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je te le promets.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser pour la première fois. Leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent que lorsque le Gouverneur leur dit de se dépêcher. Ils poussèrent de force Gaëlle dans le tunnel avant de claquer la porte. À peine fut-elle fermée qu'elle disparue.

Hermione prit le bras de Gaëlle et ils traversèrent le couloir qui les mena dans un grand champ de coquelicots.

Ils prirent le temps de souffler un peu. Tous regardaient Gaëlle avec inquiétude.

-Ça va aller ? questionna finalement Turner.

-Oui, le principal, c'est la quête, assura Gaëlle.

Ils se sourirent brièvement. Puis, chacun prit un bout du manteau de Turner qui transplana aussitôt.

_Alors ? Cela vous a-t-il plu ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Voici les réponses à ceux du chapitre dernier (j'en reçoit de plus en plus ou c'est moi ? en tout cas je suis vraiment touchée que tant de personne prennent du temps ce m'écrire des petits commentaires !):_

lea

Je suis heureuse d'avoir une lectrice visiblement comblée ! Merci pour ta review, ça fais toujours plaisir ce genre de mot ! j'espère que cet autre chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres si ce n'est plus (c'est beau de rêver).

biz

samikitty

Je sais plus ! Je t'ai répondu ou pas ? En tout cas je le fais maintenant. Très touchée de t'avoir autant scotché à l'ordi, juste désolée pour tes pauvres yeux qui ont d souffrir (je sais ce que ç fait de ne plus pouvoir bouger de l'ordi à cause d'une fic et d'avoir ensuite les yeux qui pleure lol) J'ai l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de review (avec moins d'humour je l'avoue) mais il est rare que j'en reçoive d'aussi expansive ! lol Désolée mais je peux pas te faire de mot, je doute d'être une bonne raison lol. Excuse moi du retard de ce chapitre mais je t'assure que j'ai du mal à tenir le choque de la seconde lol.

En tout cas merci et bisous.

konomu-imouto

Oui, je fais de mon mieux pour mélanger amour, aventures, suspense, humour et tragédie et je suis contente que tu les y retrouves à peu près tous. Contente que cette fic te plaise mais je suis désolée du retard des chapitres Mais je ne peux faire mieux.

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu, bises

Lalyh

Hey ! lol (j'aime beaucoup ta façon de dire « salut »)

Heureureuse que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que celui là n'a pas était décevant. C'était un changement (plus calme et reposant lol). Elle de la chance Gaëlle, deux chapitre pour elle toute seule !

Moi aussi je suis fan des Harry serpentard/Hermione gryffondor (si tu en connais des bien…files moi les adresse stp) mais c'est très difficile de les collés ensemble.

Moi je connais celle de Leera Heartnet, celle de Hermy Sky Walker et celle de SheenaChina (je ne suis pas sure que ça finisse en HP/HG mais je pense que oui), toutes les trois des chef-d'œuvres. Tu dois avoir les liens dans mon profil (chez les auteurs favoris)

Merçi à toi pour la review et Bisoux

marie lou

J'espère que l'ambiance t'a plu, lol. Comme tu peux le voir Gaëlle a fait le choix qu'il fallait. Je te fais d'énormes gros zoubissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss et JTD (tu me maaaaaaaanqueeeeeeeees foooooort).

caramelle 1

Salut !

Alors surtout ne te vexe pas pas mais essaie de ne pas te tromper entre Gaëlle et Gabriel car, comme tu peux le constater, ce sont des personnes bien différentes.

Il y a eu légèrement plus d'action que dans les chapitres précédents (ça ne doit pas être marrent de se faire courser par des Anges colériques et près à te torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. (Comment ça j'exagère ? Un tout petit peu alors. lol) Oui, un rapprochement assez évidant des protagonistes. Même Harry fait un effort. c'est beau l'amitié ! snif

Oui tu as raison je préfère mettre en avant TOUS les élus ainsi que Turner car je pense que c'est plus intéressant dans une fic de ce genre. Oui, on peux plaindre Gaëlle, elle n'est vraiment pas gâtée mais elle a fait le bon choix et c'est le principal. Comme tu a pu le voir tu avait en partit raison de stresser à l'idée de la visite du groupe chez les anges, mais si ils n'avaient pas été là je crois que Gaëlle serait resté avec sa « famille ».

Je suis désolée pour le retard, excuuuuuuses moi. Je vais faire de mon mieux la prochaine fois. En attendant merci de m'avoir envoyé une review, bisous et, je l'espère, au prochain chapitre (si tu n'a pas laché la fic à cause de sa trop lente avancée lol)

gabiie-lover

Et voilà tu a rencontré la super et magnifique famille de Gaëlle ? N'est elle pas merveilleuse ? C'est cool non, d'avoir un père qui te met la pression et te fait peur, un frère qui se prend limité pour le père de famille et qui a des ambitions démesurées et un belle-mère complètement folle qui t'arrache le bras et se met à babillait des trucs très rassurant à ton oreille histoire de relever le niveau de la famille ! lol. C'est vrai la réponse était évidente sauf pour Gaëlle. La pauvre je lui ai fait une grosse frayeur lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, je te dis merci bour la review et biz

grispoils

Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plû et j'espère que ce fut de même pour celui-ci. Comme tu peux le voir tu avais raison même si Gaëlle a eu un peu de mal. La pauvre, j'ai été méchante de la faire poursuivre par toute une bande d'Anges en colère (sourire machiavélique).

Oui, Harry fait des efforts même si c'est pas forcément voulu ! lol Et l'équipe commence vraiment à être…une équipe. Malgré toutes leurs différences, mais ils vont encore devoir faire face à pas mal de difficultés ! L'amitié est décisive dans ce genre de combat. Merci pour ta review

Bizes

titmo

Voilà, tu as le fin mot de l'histoire « Gaëlle et son choix décisif » ! lol Tu avais raison, je dois l'avouer, je ne pouvais décemment pas casser le groupe à ce stade de l'histoire, mais qui sait ? Peut être que ça viendra. Quand à Harry et bien, il a encore un long chemin à faire avec beaucoup de disputes mais je crois qu'on peux dire qu'il s'est arrangé. Il était temps je crois. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite était à la hauteur de tes espérances. J'attends ta review (comment ça je te mets la pression ? mais pas du tout ! lol)

kiss

Butterflied

Coucou ! Ouuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'adoooore les reviews longues.

Gaëlle a été l'objet principal du dernier chapitre et de celui-ci également. E partie parce que c'était l'un des personnages dont on savait le moins de choses. Je ne pense que je vais vous faire ça pour tout les personnages car ils n'en ont pas tous besoin (Hermione est quelqu'un d'assez limpides et rien dans son passé ne peut être qualifié de sombre ou de tortueux donc ce n'est pas utile). Pour les autres et bien, tu en sauras un peu plus au fur et à mesure des chapitres, je ne crois pas que je re-consacrerais des chapitres à un personnage en particulier (sauf peut être pour Harry) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, coté psychologie, tu seras servie ! lol

Quant à la peur de Turner. Ah ah ! Grande question ! Bon ce n'est pas encore très définit, ça ne l'est que lorsque j'écris le chapitre c'est pour ça que des fois les réflexions de certains personnages peuvent paraître bizarre. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre. Pour être plus claire, j'ai l'idée dans les grandes lignes mais ce n'est que lorsque j'écris que j'arrive moi-même à déchiffrer mes idées. Pour la peur de Turner c'est pareil. Elle ne concerne pas Harry en particulier, mais plutôt un autre pan de sa vie. Bon pour être gentille je vais te donner une petite information : c'est le seul moment de sa vie qui n'a pas été consacré à sa « mission » de former les quatre élus. Cependant tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité car effectivement, la réalisation de cette peur est en relation avec les choix de ses quatre élèves : si ils font les mauvais choix cette peur se réalisera.

Cependant tu as raison sur le fait que Harry découvre ses sentiments et la vie en général au contact de ses camarades et de Turner et l'on voit bien qu'il déteste ces nouveaux sentiments qui se développent en lui. Et effectivement Turner doit avoir peur que Harry décide définitivement de ne plus rien ressentir et qu'il fasse en sorte que se soit le cas (on s'en rend compte lors de la discussion après que Harry ait vu la prophétie), mais ce n'est pas sa peur principale. Celle-ci vous sera raconter peut être au cours d'un flash back ou Turner la racontera à l'un d'entre eux. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus important.

Pour le reste, au sujet de Harry, tu as raison. Oui, Harry veux uniquement se venger et oui Harry a souffert de la perte de ses parents et du manque d'amour alors qu'il était chez les démons cependant, comme il le dit si souvent, il est un démon et il a tout fait pour supprimer ses restes de sentiments c'est pourquoi il a oublié sa souffrance et tout ce qui allait avec.

Quand à la suite de son cheminement, il n'a pas finit d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi (sourire sadique). Espérons seulement qu'il réapprenne à aimer avant son combat fatidique contre Lord Voldemort et sa mystérieuse alliée, la force inconnue.

Je te remercie pour ta review très détaillée (j'aime beaucoup quand on m'explique son point de vue sur une de mes fics) et j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas perdu dans ma réponse (je crois que je me suis un peu emmêlé les pinceaux lol) en tout cas merci et zibous

Darkmion3

Mdr, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Mais je prépare une petit scène HP/HG pour le prochain chapitre alors encore un peu de patience. Ce sera pas le grand amour mais… Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise. Ta review m'a fait très plaisir donc merci. J'espère que la suite ne t'aura pas déçue.

BizOw

nono-chan230

Oui, alors le problème que t'a eu et ben…c'est à cause de moi en faite (l'auteur rougit et demande 1000 et 1 fois pardon). JE l'avais publié mais à ce moment même j'ai vu une grosse faute donc je l'ai supprimé et je l'ai republié peu de temps après donc désolée.  
Pour Turner, vous finirez par en apprendre bien plus sur sa vie mais seulement peu à peu. Commen on dit, il faut ménager le suspense. lol  
Je suis bien d'accord à propos du père de Gaëlle et, comme tu as pu le voir, ce n'était pas fini ! Je suis désolée pour la lenteur avec laquelle le chapitre est arrivé. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas, merci pour ta review et d'être toujours là. bisous

_Je sais que je poste très peu mais je vous assure je suis vraiment heureuse quand j'ai vos reviews et je pense que j'aurais sûrement arrêté d'écrire (par découragement) si vous n'étiez pas là car j'aurais pensé que ma fic __Du Fond de mon Armure__ ne vous plaisez pas. Alors s'il vous plait continuez de m'en envoyer. Dans tout les cas je remercie une fois de plus mes lecteurs et lectrices et en particulier mes revieweurs et revieweuses. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher un peu pour le prochain mais je ne peux rien promettre._

_Bisous à tous, bonnes fêtes et pleins de bonnes choses à chacun pour cette nouvelle année !_

_ZiaGranger_

_PS : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je n'ai eu le temps que de le survoler donc si vous voyez des gros problèmes de syntaxes, de grammaire ou de trucs qui ne suivent pas le fils de l'histoire prévenez moi EN DOUCEUR ! (L'auteur supplie avec ses célèbres yeux de chien battu)._


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde ! Oui ça faisait (très) longtemps. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour la longue attente mais bon je n'ai pas pu aller plus vite. J'aimerais accélérer la cadence de postage mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie tous les revieweurs qui me soutiennent ça fait vraiment plaisir. Comme d'habitude vos réponses sont à la fin du chapitre._

Chapitre 21: Le triangle des Bermudes

La vie avait repris son cours aussi normalement qu'elle pouvait l'être. L'atmosphère était détendue entre les quatre élèves ainsi qu'avec leur professeur. L'entraînement continuait, les emmenant de plus en plus dans une puissance magique qui les impressionnait et qu'ils se seraient crus incapable d'atteindre à peine quelques mois auparavant. Le temps froid et neigeux n'aidait en rien les quatre élus, qui devaient s'entraîner à l'extérieur.

Harry, particulièrement, progressait dans les arts magiques. Il continuait de s'entraîner avec ses pouvoirs de Démon, n'ayant pas oublié son rêve d'en devenir un à part entière, même si il devrait attendre. Il progressait bien et se rendait compte combien Sethan l'avait bridé, ce qui renforçait sa haine à son égard.

Il évoluait également dans sa force magique sorcière. Peu à peu il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait plus de limites et, il devait bien se l'avouer même si il gardait la tête froide, il trouvait cela délicieux.

Enfin, et pour la première fois, il avait commencé à exercer la magie des Anges sous la direction de Gaëlle.

C'était elle-même qui lui avait proposé. Il avait d'abord refusé, ayant l'impression qu'il trahirait alors les Démons, mais il s'était rappeler ce qu'avait dit Sethot la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : « Comprends d'abord leurs façons de penser, de vivre et le jour où tu auras compris leur fonctionnement, alors, tu pourras choisir ton camp. » et il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'avait sacrifié Gaëlle sans pour autant vraiment trahir les Anges.

Il s'était d'ailleurs révélé, comme pour le reste, plutôt doué.

Timothé, qui n'avait encore jamais pratiqué les arts démoniaques, s'y était mis avec l'aide de Harry. Il progressait rapidement et étonnait un peu plus son professeur de jour en jour.

Hermione, bien que n'étant pas de nature jalouse, ne pouvais s'empêcher d'envier les nombreux pouvoirs qu'ils avaient en plus d'elle-même. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, elle se sentait un peu à l'écart. Elle savait que ses amis ne le voulaient pas mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se sentant plus faible que les autres. Et sans même qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte, elle restait un peu plus de temps seule, sois pour travailler ses sorts ou lire, sois pour s'occuper des clients qui affluaient de nouveau depuis la réouverture. Cependant Harry, lui, l'avait remarqué, et qu'Hermione, l'une des personne qui faisait le plus d'efforts pour s'intégrer qu'il ait connue, se renferme, ne serait-ce que légèrement, l'inquiétait. Il avait décider d'aller lui parler cependant il en fut autrement lorsque Turner leur parla de leur prochaine mission. Il leur exposa un soir la situation.

-La seconde pierre du peuple humain (celle des sorciers) se trouverait en Atlantide.

-L'Atlantide ?! s'exclama aussitôt Hermione, mi-enthousiaste, mi-perplexe. Mais même les livres d'histoire sorciers s'accordent à dire que ce n'est qu'une légende. Vous pensez qu'elle existe vraiment ? Je voudrais savoir quelles sont vos sources pour que je puisse en savoir plus afin de me faire une opinion personnelle. Vous savez j'ai lu certains livres qui avance la théorie que l'Atlantide a existé seulement ils n'ont aucun fondement réels ou scientifiques et ce serait très intéressant, je veux dire pour ma culture personnelle, de connaître ce nouveau point de vue sous toutes ses coutures ainsi que les fondements de ses…

-Hermione, calmes-toi donc ! Oui l'Atlantide existe et j'en ai des preuves formelles. Hélas, pour l'instant, tu devras te contenter de ma parole. Si cela peut te rassurer, nous nous y rendrons très rapidement. Mais avant cela nous devrons nous rendre aux Bermudes pour que je puisse retrouver un ami qui peut nous aider. Ensuite nous irons jusqu'au portail menant à l'Atlantide.

-Quand partons-nous ? interrogea Timothé.

-Demain si tout se passe bien. Quelqu'un va venir nous remplacer pour quelques jours.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui, vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

-J'ai oublié mon livre à la crique, je vais aller le chercher, déclara Hermione en se levant.

-Je vais venir avec toi, moi aussi j'y ai oublié quelque chose, fit Harry en mettant sa cape.

-Dis-moi ce que c'est et où c'est et je te le rapporterais. Comme ça tu n'auras pas à y aller.

-Non je viens, comme ça je pourrais prendre l'air.

Elle haussa les épaules et ils sortirent dans le froid de ce début de février. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant plusieurs minutes, en silence. Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir inférieure à nous.

Elle tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Je ne me sens pas inférieur à vous !

-Ne fais pas semblant. Tu t'éloignes, je le vois. Tu ne devrais pas vouloir…

-Tu insinues que je suis envieuse ? le coupa Hermione avec colère en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face.

-Non, bien sur que non. Je veux juste dire que tu as l'impression que tu es moins puissante que nous parce que tu n'es ni démon, ni ange. Tu ne nous es pas inférieure.

-C'est étonnant d'entendre ça de la part de môsieur « je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde-et-je-veux-devenir-un-démon-parce-que-c'est-le-peuple-le-plus-puissant ». En plus de ça je ne me sens pas inférieur à toi.

-Je sens que tu as l'impression d'être faible. Ça se voit dans ton regard et dans ta façon d'être en ce moment.

-Tu…tu es vraiment incroyable ! Alors c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Pour me rabaisser ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi, tu pourrais…tiens par exemple, tu pourrais aller montrer combien tu es fort à Turner, Tim et Gaëlle !

-J'étais venu pour t'aider, répliqua sèchement Harry.

-Parce que tu crois que ton air supérieur et ton ton plein de pitié vont m'aider ?

-Tu es complètement parano !

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Les bras croisés, elle regardait l'océan. Il s'approcha d'elle. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû lui parler. Il aurait dû dire ce qu'il en pensait à Turner et le laisser s'en charger. Il n'avait jamais était très doué pour les rapports humains.

-Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, murmura la jeune femme sans se retourner.

Elle pleurait, il le savait. Il y avait de la détresse dans sa voix, elle semblait si perdue. Il la retourna doucement vers lui. Elle gardait la tête baissée mais il l'obligea à la relever. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix rassurante et calme, d'une voix sûre, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue de sa propre bouche.

-Tu es forte Hermione, très forte. Plus que moi, plus que Timothé ou que Gaëlle. Tu es la plus forte d'entre nous. Tu sais qui tu es, tu sais ce que sont les sentiments, tu donne de l'amitié à tout le monde. Tu es puissante, autant physiquement que mentalement. Tu es la seule qui n'a pas encore douté de cette mission. Tu es celle qui nous garde calme, qui nous rassure. Tu es notre sérénité et notre espoir. Tu nous portes parfois même à bout de bras. Tu es toujours là pour nous. C'est ça qui fait ta force. Tu es unique Hermione. Tu es forte. Et tu n'as même pas besoin d'être démon ou ange. Il te suffit d'être toi.

Cela faisait très discourt de Dumbledore mais les mots étaient sortit tout seuls et il ne savait pas d'où. Sûrement un reflux des discours de Sethot et du vieux professeur de Poudlard. Soudain elle vint se blottir contre lui. Surpris, il ne su que faire. Alors il referma ses bras sur elle, ses yeux suivant les vagues, au loin, qui léchaient le sable sur la plage. Elle pleura plus fort pendant quelques instants.

-Je me sens si faible. Et cet imbécile qui m'a eu…il est sortit avec moi uniquement pour que je sois son faire-valoir. Et moi qui aie bêtement cru qu'il m'aimait ! Je croyais être intelligente et forte et je me révèle être en faite une idiote naïve…Je suis méprisable !

-Ne pense plus à lui. Il t'a utilisé, il s'est joué de toi. Mais ce n'est en rien t'a faute.

-Je me suis laissé avoir !

-Tu lui a fait confiance parce qu'il comptait pour toi. Tu n'est pas stupide tu crois juste aux sentiments.

-Mais toi tu n'y crois pas ! Peut être que j'ai tort et que tu as raison. Je devrais peut être…

-Non, ce ne serait pas toi. Et ce ne doit pas être un moment d'incertitude qui doit te changer. Tu es celle que tu es et tous doivent t'accepter ainsi. J'ai été élevé avec le dégoût et l'inutilité sentiments et j'y crois. Mais si toi, tu en venais à oublier les sentiments, tu en souffrirait beaucoup. Trop.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir. Non pas parce que c'était déstabilisant ou parce qu'il y avait une quelconque raison valable (pour lui en tout cas) mais pour autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Finalement elle s'éloigna de lui, se moucha et s'essuya les joues. Il essuya du bout du doigt une dernière larme qui s'était égarée le long d'une des joues de la jeune femme.

-Allez montre moi que je n'ai pas eu tort de venir.

Elle lui fit un petit, mais convaincant, sourire.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sans plus se parler ils descendirent à la crique, récupérèrent leurs affaires, remontèrent à l'auberge et allèrent se coucher.

………………

Le lendemain, à quatorze heurs, ils étaient tous prêts pour partir. Une heure plus tôt, une femme qui changeait de couleur de cheveux ainsi qu'un homme à l'air fatigué qui semblaient bien connaître Hermione, un peu Gaëlle et qui ne cessait de dévorer des yeux Harry comme si il était un fantôme, étaient arrivés. Turner les avaient présentés comme étant Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Puis ils avaient transplannés plusieurs fois, dans différents endroits du globe avant d'atterrir dans petit bar miteux à moitié vide, sentant l'alcool rance, sans la moindre fenêtre, et au silence assourdissant. Turner jeta un regard circulaire à leur nouvel environnement avant de s'avancer vers un homme seul, accouder à une table, une choppe à la main. Il portait un grand manteau avec une capuche qui lui cachait le visage. Turner s'arrêta près de lui et l'homme se leva aussitôt. Ils se chuchotèrent quelques phrases et, après avoir payer, ils sortirent tout les deux suivis des quatre adolescents. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le soleil les éblouis aussitôt. Les maisons étaient en pierre et la rue descendait en pente douce. Quelques enfants jouaient aux billes à même le sol de terre sèche et légèrement sableuse. Les bruits étaient assez peu nombreux. Une ou deux voitures roulaient sur les routes non loin, des gens discutaient sur les places en contrebas, quelques maisons laissaient filtrer des bruits de télé ou de radio. Mais dans son ensemble la ville était calme. Beaucoup plus que Londres ou même que Divinius. Ils remontèrent la rue sur quelques pâtés de maisons et entrèrent finalement dans un petit immeuble. Ils montèrent au troisième étage et entrèrent dans un des deux appartements. La pièce était assez petite et très simplement meublés.

-Asseyez vous, fit l'homme avant de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente.

Ils retirèrent leur cape (inutile à cause de la chaleur) et s'assirent autour de la table. Quelques instants plus tard l'homme revint, il avait lui aussi ôté son manteau et porter un plateau avec une théière et quelques tasses un peu éméchées. Il était grand avec une courte barbe brune et des grands yeux gris rieurs. Il posa le plateau sur la table et commença à servir un liquide marron à l'odeur nauséabonde avant de s'asseoir.

-Alors, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Turner. Venons-en au fait Ornando. Nous devons aller rapidement en Atlantide.

-Justement, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Il y a des Mangemorts en ville. Et croyez moi, ce n'est pas pour goûter le plat local.

-Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? chuchota Tim à l'adresse de Harry.

Harry aussi cette impression de déjà vu mais il ne su dire d'où.

-Ils viennent pour la même chose que nous.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que vous allez chercher là-bas ?

-Désolé Ornando, je ne peux pas. Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour aller là-bas. Fais moi confiance, une fois de plus.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-C'est ma fille qui vous y conduira. Elle connaît tout ça mieux que n'importe qui.

Il marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre plus bas, d'un air inquiet.

-Protèges là s'il te plait Tayson. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Sa mère déjà…elle je ne veux pas.

-Je te promet de tout faire pour la protéger.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa.

-Très bien, elle va revenir bientôt. Je me joindrais à vous jusqu'à l'entrée puis vous devrez la suivre. Il faudra faire vite. Vous n'aurez que deux jours pour trouver ce que vous cherchez. Sinon le passage se refermera et ne se rouvrira que dans un mois. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, vous ne pouvez vous permettre d'attendre là-bas aussi longtemps.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une jeune femme entra avec un grand sac plein de nourriture dans les bras. Harry la reconnue aussitôt. Et il ne fut pas le seul :

-Ellie ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, vous vous souvenez de ma fille je vois, fit Ornando avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Voilà qui explique que j'avais l'impression de connaître cet homme, lui et sa fille se ressemblent tellement, songea Harry.

-Bonjour Tim. J'espère que tu vas bien.

Ils interrogèrent Turner du regard qui gardait une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-En fait, Ellie avait accepté de faire l'espionne pour moi, avoua-t-il.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Timothé.

-Oui, elle venue voir si vous vous en tiriez bien lorsque je n'étais pas là.

-Alors tu n'es venue que…que…

Le jeune homme devint rouge (de colère ou de honte, Harry n'aurait dû le dire), s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras, l'air renfrogné. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire d'excuse mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui pardonner de si tôt.

-Je vais chercher la carte, annonça l'homme en se levant alors que sa fille le suivait.

Ils revinrent bientôt. Elle n'avait plus son sac et lui avait un long rouleau de parchemin qui étala sur la table et qu'il empêcha de se rouler sur lui-même grâce aux tasses toujours posées sur la table.

Ils se penchèrent tous au-dessus et observèrent la carte.

-Voici notre île, et voici le passage.

-Mais c'est en plein Triangle des Bermudes ! remarqua Gaëlle.

Ornando hocha la tête.

-Nous prendrons mon bateau et je vous y mènerais. Mais ne croyez pas que se sera une partie de plaisir. Non seulement votre temps sera compté, mais en plus les Mangemorts recherchent la même chose que vous. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent que vous êtes là mais il y a toujours les risques qu'ils trouvent cette chose avant vous ou que vous vous rencontriez.

-Parlez nous de l'Atlantide, demanda Hermione.

-C'est un petit pays. Les gens y sont à la fois très chaleureux quand ils te connaissent et très méfiant si tu leur es inconnu. Ils sont très puissants. Grâce à eux nous avons une longueur d'avance sur les Mangemorts. Ils me connaissent et me font confiance, expliqua Ellie.

-Comment les connais tu ? interrogea Gaëlle, curieuse.

-Ma mère était l'une des leurs, expliqua la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil à son père. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous savez où chercher cette chose. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose que les Atlantes veulent garder car si c'est le cas, soit vous serez contraint de repartir sans soit vous vous entêtez…et vous mourrez.

Turner acquiesça et Ornando regarda sa montre.

-Il est temps d'y aller.

Chacun revêtit sa cape et ils sortirent. Ils descendirent jusqu'au port et montèrent sur un petit bateau de pêcheur de laquelle l'homme se mit à la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, ils s'éloignaient des quais. Après des heures et des heures de navigation, Ornando stoppa. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une étendu d'eau sans bornes, au grand étonnement des quatre jeunes.

-Les Mangemorts ne devraient pas avoir trop de mal à trouver quelqu'un pour les mener ici, déclara Ornando avant d'ajouter avec une once d'amusement dans la voix. J'espère que le passage se sera déjà refermer sinon vous aller devoir faire la course. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir si tôt mais nous n'avions pas le choix. J'espère que mon message est bien arrivé à temps aux passeurs.

Un bruit de bateau se fit entendre non loin.

-Oh, oh, je crois qu'on a de la visite, prévint Ellie en désignant une tâche blanche et noire à l'horizon.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua l'homme en regardant sa montre alors qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres.

À peine quelques secondes plus tard, il y eu un bruit métallique puissant, puis un grognement étrange. Le petit bateau se mit à tanguer dangereusement alors que le ciel se couvrait de nuages noirs et menaçants, et qu'un épais brouillard se levait. Peu à peu, sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance, un gigantesque siphon se forma dans l'étendue devenue sombre de l'océan.

-Je vous présente le passage menant à l'Atlantide : Le Triangle de Bermudes, présenta Turner avec un sourire en coin.

-Il est temps de prendre un bain, déclara Ellie.

Elle enleva son pull et son pantalon découvrant un maillot de bain coloré. Timothé déglutit mais détourna rapidement les yeux avant de se mettre lui-même en maillot de bain, suivit de tous les autres tandis que la jeune femme imperméabilisait chaque sac qu'ils emmenaient avec eux.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Turner après avoir attaché Harry à lui-même. Il serait vraiment temps que tu apprennes à nager.

-Quand vous voulez professeur. Demain même si vous voulez, quand nous serons rentrer à l'auberge. Je suis sur que plonger dans un mer déchaînée à un degré me revigorera, répliqua ironiquement Harry. Remarquez, Voldemort ne pourra plus me tuer si je suis déjà mort.

Turner leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Le problème avec Harry était qu'il avait la plupart du temps…raison. Il plongea, emportant avec lui le mi-ange, mi-démon, suivit par ses trois autres élèves et de la jeune femme. Le siphon les emportait dans un bruit de tonnerre. Harry avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et il commença bientôt à manquer d'air. Il regarda autour de lui mais les remous l'empêcher de voir ses amis. Le siphon les aspira bientôt dans un tourbillon qu'Harry n'espérait pas mortel avant de les recracher sur une plage de galets chauds. Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol et tenta de recracher toute l'eau qui avait prit possession de ses poumons. Il inspira une grosse goulée d'air chaud qui le fit tousser puis il s'assit. Il reprit peu à peu pied à la réalité. Il dénoua la corde qui l'accrochait à Turner avant de s'approcher de son professeur qui était resté étendu sur le sol, inconscient.

-Professeur ? fit-il en le secouant doucement. C'est bien ma veine. Comme si les démons m'avaient fait lire le manuel du parfait petit sauveteur.

Comme en réponse à ses prières d'aide, une petite voix l'appela.

-Harry ? Ça va ?

-Oui Hermione, mais j'ai l'impression que Turner va me claquer entre les doigts.

Elle vint s'agenouiller à coté d'eux. Elle était trempée et semblait exténuée.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Essaie de retrouver les autres.

Harry se leva et se mit à explorer les lieux. C'était une longue plage de galets plats près d'une large rivière aux eaux turquoise. Non loin, une forêt aux aspects tropicaux s'étendait au-delà de sa vision. Le soleil était haut et diffusait une douce chaleur. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps avant de retrouver Timothé. Il était assis sur la plage, semblant se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Ils se mirent tous les deux à la recherche des deux jeunes femmes manquantes. Ils virent au loin deux Mangemorts marcher le long de la plage mais ils les évitèrent et continuèrent leurs prospections. Ils trouvèrent enfin Gaëlle et Ellie. Elles étaient ensemble et les cherchaient aussi. Ils retournèrent tous les quatre, auprès de Hermione et de Turner. Ce dernier semblait un peu assommé et avait une cheville foulée mais tout le reste de la troupe se portait bien. Ils le traînèrent jusqu'à la forêt où ils s'installèrent quelques instants pour faire le point, bien à l'abri afin que personne ne puisse les surprendre.

-Nous sommes dans la lagune du reptile, expliqua Ellie. C'est l'une des trois entrées de l'Atlantide. Nous allons devoir nous diriger vers le nord pour trouver Ooury, le premier village. Heureusement il ne se situ pas trop loin. Un ou deux kilomètres tout au plus. Mais je crois qu'il est temps que vous me disiez ce que vous rechercher ici. Sinon je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider.

Turner interrogea du regard chacun de ses élèves avant d'hocher la tête.

-Nous sommes ici pour venir trouver la pierre des sorciers.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, s'étonna Ellie. Mais je suppose que les Atlantes en savent plus que moi. Il faudra demander des informations à Thalos. C'est le chef du village. Tayson, pensez vous pouvoir vous déplacer ?

-Oui, Hermione a fait du très bon travail. Dans moins d'une heure, grâce à la pommade qu'elle avait emporté, je pourrais remarcher normalement.

Elle hocha la tête. Ils burent tous un peu et mangèrent un fruit avant de prendre la route vers Ooury. Ellie ouvrait la route suivit de près par Hermione et Gaëlle, puis par Timothé qui soutenait Turner. Harry fermait la marche. Gaëlle était émerveillée par le spectacle naturel qu'offrait la forêt. Elle se sentait revivre dans cet environnement et se demandait si cette attirance pour la nature ne découlait pas de son don pour contrôler les éléments la terre. Hermione gardait l'esprit ailleurs, partageait entre toutes les légendes sur l'Atlantide, celle sur le triangle des Bermudes et, bien qu'elle s'en serait très certainement passée, elle repensait à l'attitude qu'avait eu Harry à son égard la veille. Il avait été si réconfortant, si gentil… Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? Et pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas plus souvent ? Harry était si mystérieux qu'elle n'arrivait en aucun cas à la comprendre. Harry, quand à lui, restait totalement sur ses gardes. Chacun de ses sens était en éveille afin de capter le moindre son, le moindre mouvement qui aurait pu lui indiquer un quelconque danger. Même si il n'en disait rien, il rêvait de rencontrer les Mangemorts afin de pouvoir se battre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé quelques unes de ses techniques démoniaques et il se serait fait une joie de pouvoir les appliquer à ses hommes qu'il détestait tant. Timothé lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il s'approche, avant de lui demander si il pouvait soutenir Turner à sa place. Harry accepta et prit la place de Timothé auprès de leur professeur tandis que celui-ci s'avançait vers Ellie qui lui sourit lorsqu'il vint se placer à coté d'elle.

-On est bientôt arrivé ? questionna-t-il.

-Oui.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux.

-Tu m'en veux pour…commença Ellie.

Il soupira en faisant un geste de la main agacé.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu n'étais vraiment venu que pour nous surveiller ? Tout ce dont nous avons parlé, ce que nous avons fait… ce n'était que de l'espionnage ? Tu n'étais même pas intéressé par…

Il n'osa terminer sa phrase. Mais ce fut à au tour de la jeune femme d'être énervée.

-Oh ça va ! On ne s'est tout de même pas embrassé ! Et je ne t'ai pas mentit. Alors arrête de faire comme si je t'avais profondément trahis. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants Tim ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas venue dans l'idée de te séduire que c'est raison pour ne pas avoir été séduite !

-Alors tu…commença-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas non plus une déclaration d'amour ! lui rapella la jeune femme avec un fin sourire.

Timothé n'en sembla pas refroidie. Il avait un grand sourire et tout lui sembla d'un coup moins maussade. Il tendit la main à Ellie.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Timothé Night ! J'ai dix-neuf ans et mon oncle n'a pas le moindre garage. Par contre je suis très doué avec l'élément eau et je sais très bien me servir d'une baguette.

La jeune femme se mit à rire avant de serrer la main du jeune homme.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je suis Ellie Andez et j'ai vingt et un ans. Je suis d'origine Atlante et j'en ai certains pouvoirs par contre je suis une catastrophe ambulante une baguette à la main.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au village. Ils y furent très bien accueillis et on les mena très bientôt au chef.

Les Atlantes étaient de petites tailles mais bien bâtis. Ils avaient, pour la grande majorité, une peau halée et les cheveux sombres. Leurs yeux étaient teintés entre le blanc et l'ocre pâle et ils avaient un sens de l'hospitalité très développés. Leurs vêtements étaient pour la plupart bleus. Les femmes portaient surtout des robes et les hommes plutôt des shorts larges. Chaque Atlante portait des peintures. Autant sur leur visage que sur le reste de leur corps. De larges traits dentelés courraient sur les torses des hommes ou sur les bras des femmes. Ils vivaient dans des sortes de grandes huttes qui s'éparpillaient sans aucun ordre dans le village. Leur chef était le plus grand homme du village. Il avait la peau très sombre, et une grande balafre courrait le long de son coté gauche. Comme chaque Atlantes de la tribu, il avait sur son bras un tatouage composé d'un triangle à l'envers avec un croissant de lune horizontal au dessus et un arbre à l'intérieur.

-Bienvenue à Ooury ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'ils furent tous installés sous sa hutte avec un bol remplit d'une substance inconnue entre les mains.

-Merci grand chef Thalos ! Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de l'accueil chaleureux que vous nous avez réservé, le remercia Turner.

-C'est une grande joie pour nous de recevoir des proches de notre chère amie Ellie. Les Hommes de la surface sont rares vous savez. Alors un peu de compagnie nous fait du bien. Les amis de nos amis sont nos amis et vous êtes des amis d'Ellie. Mais trêve de bavardages ! Je pense que vous n'êtes pas là pour nous remercier de notre accueil sinon vous n'auriez pas eu à le faire.

-Effectivement. Nous sommes à la recherche de la pierre des sorciers.

L'homme leva un sourcil, perplexe.

-La pierre des sorciers ? répétât-il sans comprendre.

-Je ne peux vous expliquer toute l'histoire mais voici en quelques mots les grandes lignes : neuf pierres de puissances permettent d'accéder au Graal. Un sorcier aux mauvaises intentions compte s'en emparer et nous nous devons de l'en empêcher. Il nous faut donc les trouver avant lui. L'une de ces neuf pierres est la pierre des sorciers, et elle se trouve sur votre terre. C'est pour elle que nous sommes ici. Hélas, les Mangemorts, des sorciers à son service sont ici aussi. Nous devons donc faire vite.

-Hum, la plus susceptible de vous indiquer où trouver cette pierre serait l'oracle.

L'homme se leva et sortit de sa hutte, suivit par les six compagnons. Ils traversèrent la moitié du village avant d'entrer dans une autre hutte. Celle-ci était plus sombre, plus chaude et beaucoup moins meublé que celle du chef. L'Atlante s'inclina devant la seule femme qui habité la case. Elle était petite, vieille, rabougris, ses yeux étaient totalement blancs et ces cheveux gris étaient parsemés. Elle était assise devant une table basse en bois sur lequel reposaient seulement quelques bougies aux senteurs pimentées. L'homme s'agenouilla devant elle et lui expliqua tout à voix basse.

-Je dois sortir, la suite ne me concerne pas. Soyez très patient et écoutez chacune de ses paroles avec attention.

Thalos sortit, suivit d'Ellie. Turner s'assit en face de la femme et ses quatre élèves formèrent un demi-cercle autour de lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas le vrai Tayson Turner n'est-ce pas ? murmura la femme avec un sourire malicieux. Donnez moi votre main.

Elle prit la main droite de Turner entre les deux siennes fripées.

-On vous a confié une tâche très importante, et vous êtes encore bien loin de l'avoir accomplie. Mais cette bataille se rapproche, je la voie déjà bien distinctement. Vous serez tous là. Et vous aurez déjà souffert plus qu'il n'en faut. Dites-moi Tayson, elle vous manque beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme afficha un air de surprise totale avant de hocher timidement la tête.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous la reverrez.

-Nous sommes venus pour la pierre, s'impatienta Harry.

-Patience jeune homme, ton tour va venir.

Elle lâcha la main de Turner et montra Gaëlle du doigt.

-La jeune fille là-bas.

-M-moi ?

-Bien sur toi ! Toi aussi cesse de t'inquiéter. Tout viendra en temps et en heure. Laisses le temps passer à sa vitesse. Tout viendra bien assez tôt.

Puis elle se tourna vers Timothé.

-Tu le reverra sois en sur. Pour ce que vous ferrez, c'est à toi de décider. Cependant, n'oublie pas de te méfier de tes préjugés.

Elle prit le temps de scruter Hermione quelques instants de ses yeux aveugles avant de s'adresser à elle.

-La confiance en soi peut être une qualité. Il serait temps que tu prennes conscience que tu as fait tes preuves. Quand à toi jeune homme, la vie ne doit pas forcément être vécue à cent à l'heure et pleine d'action. Parfois, il faut savoir s'arrêter quelques instants pour la déguster afin de comprendre combien elle peut être belle.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que cette mégère voulait dire. Il savourait parfaitement la vie, merci de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Finalement elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux, le corps complètement détendu.

-Maintenant parlez moi de cette quête en détaille. Nous avons tout notre temps.

Harry n'était pas de cette avis mais, visiblement, Turner avait toute confiance en cette femme étrange et il lui raconta tout, à quelques détailles prés. Lorsqu'il eut finit, l'Atlante resta encore un long moment silencieuse et immobile. Harry avait l'impression d'être là depuis des heures lorsqu'elle reprit enfin la parole.

-Pourriez vous m'apporter la carte, le pot avec de la terre et celui avec de l'eau qui se trouvent sur la petite étagère derrière moi ?

Gaëlle s'exécuta sans bruits et la vieille dame prit une poignée de terre brune dans sa main en marmonnant quelques incantations totalement inconnues à Harry. Ils la regardèrent tous faire en silence, complètement absorbés par les étranges opérations de cette femme mystérieuse qui semblait en savoir plus qu'eux sur eux-mêmes. Elle versa sa poignée de terre sur toute la carte montrant l'Atlantide, toujours psalmodiant, puis elle forma une petite boule d'eau par magie qu'elle leva à quelques centimètres de la carte avant de la faire éclater, l'eau se répandant dessus, mouillant le terreau. Elle fit quelques gestes et une petite flammèche apparue entre ses doigts. Elle la posa au centre de la carte et la flamme resta là s'en enflammer le morceaux de parchemin. Enfin elle lâcha un long souffle doux sur la carte. Toute la terre s'envola, l'eau s'évapora et la flamme s'éteignit, le tout dans un éclaire violet. Puis la femme retira de son cou le pendentif en cristal et le fit tournoyer délicatement au-dessus de la carte en fermant les yeux. La carte se mit à trembler, puis plus rien. La vieille dame serra contre elle le bijou, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration avant de le raccrocher autour de son cou. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et pointa du doigt une zone de la carte très spécifique.

-L'objet de vos recherches est là. Mais faites attention, d'autres sont là pour les mêmes raisons que vous.

-Vous permettez ? interrogea Turner en prenant la carte (qui ne gardait aucune séquelle de l'étrange sort que lui avait jeté l'oracle).

Il l'observa de prés et reproduisit le morceau qui l'intéressait avant de ranger les instruments de la vieille femme à sa demande.

-Merci heu madame. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant de votre aide et si nous pouvons vous aider, demandez le nous.

La femme émit un petit rire grinçant.

-Voyez, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Un toit, à manger et des amis. Que demander de plus ?

-Bien, alors…au revoir.

-Au revoir haoy thely.

Harry leva un sourcil. Que signifiait cette appellation ? Était-ce de l'Atlante ? En tout cas Turner semblait de nouveau surpris et une rougeur apparue sur ses joues. Le jeune homme échangea un regard interrogateur avec Hermione qui haussa les épaules avant de sortir à la suite des leurs trois compagnons. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et le ciel s'était teinté de roser.

Le chef discuté non loin avec un petit groupe d'Atlantes. Il leur fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'ils firent.

-Un groupe de chasseurs de notre village a entendu parler de vos Manjinorts…

-Les Mangemorts, le rattrapa Harry.

-Peu importe. Visiblement ils ont trouvés des guides mais ils ne savent pas où se trouve l'objet.

-Nous connaissons l'endroit. Il se trouverait dans le temple d'Apollon1 situé dans les collines Handju, annonça Turner.

-Mon fils vous y conduira. Onir ? Viens s'il te plait ! appela le chef.

Un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge sortit d'une case. Il était grand, brun, élancé, assez bien taillé, le visage aux traits encore enfantin même si ils commençaient à se durcir par l'âge. Il s'avança vers eux d'un pas à la fois sur et légèrement intimidé.

-Oui Papa ?

-Tu pourras conduire les étrangers au temple d'Apollon dans les collines Handju ?

-Oui, si vous voulez de moi comme guide, je suis à vos services.

-Mon fils est le plus intelligent et fort jeune homme du village, se rengorgea Thalos. Il connaît tous les coins de l'Atlantide comme sa poche, il voyage beaucoup. Je suis sur qu'il deviendra un grand chef.

Harry trouvait Onir quelconque et même un peu vantard, cependant ça ne semblait pas être l'avis de ses amis. Timothé lui lança un grand sourire, Turner le remercia chaleureusement alors que Gaëlle chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione, ce qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel néanmoins avec les joues légèrement rouges.

-Voulez-vous dîner avec nous ? proposa le chef.

-Je suis désolé mais je crois que nous avons une longue route et j'aimerais autant commencer dès maintenant. Si ça ne vous gêne pas Onir.

-Pas le moins du monde. Je vais rassembler quelques affaires et d'ici une demi-heure nous serons partit.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Turner.

-Et nous allons vous donner les provisions, déclara Thalos que, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, tout cela excité et amusé au plus haut point.

Une demi-heure plus tard tous étaient prêts, des sacs chargés de nourritures et de baumes de soins sur le dos. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sous les regards inquisiteurs de la foule. Onir avait prit la tête de la file avec Gaëlle et Hermione. Harry et Turner étaient au milieu et Timothé et Ellie fermaient la marche. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt et Onir était parfois obliger d'ouvrir le passage à coup de sorts. Il avait expliquer pas mal de ses pouvoirs aux de jeunes filles qui l'accompagnait alors qu'elles-mêmes lui raconter leurs pouvoirs de sorcières. Turner apprenait à Harry de nouvelle théorie magique qu'ils allaient apprendre bientôt et Tim et Ellie apprenaient à se connaître vraiment.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs heures de marches (heureusement que Turner avait vite guérit), ils avaient trouvés la grotte où Onir comptait les laisser dormir.

-Je vais aller jeter quelques sorts de protection autour d'ici, on ne sait jamais. Quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

Il fut décider qu'Hermione l'accompagnerait et l'aiderait dans sa tâche alors que Turner et Gaëlle préparerait le dîner et que Harry et Timothé reverraient certains sortilèges qui pourraient éventuellement les aider dans « cette jungle hostile ». Lorsque les deux vadrouilleurs revinrent, le reste du groupe avait finit de manger. Hermione et Onir riaient ensemble comme de vieux amis, ils mangèrent en discutant à voix basse. Cela dérangea Harry qui « aurait bien voulut sommeiller mais ces deux pintades l'en empêcher avec leurs rires étouffés de paons qui se font la cour ». Harry avait cependant toujours eu la réputation notable (et vous avez pu le remarquer) d'être de mauvaise foi et de toujours se trouver de bonnes excuses. Cependant il ne put rien dire car Turner, Gaëlle et Timothé, eux, dormaient à points fermés. Lorsque la jeune femme se coucha à coté de lui dans un sac de couchage, elle le vit ouvrir un œil et lui sourit.

-Oh tu ne dors ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute quand même.

Il grogna et elle prit ça comme un « non ».

-Onir m'a apprit pleins de chose sur les plantes. C'est fout ce qu'on peut apprendre en moins de deux heures sur un sujet totalement inconnu !

-Oh, il est vraiment génial.

-Hum, oui. Mais il est moins fort que toi question magie. Bonne nuit Harry.

Cependant ses phrases ne l'aidèrent pas, et de loin, à s'endormir, alors qu'il se demandait si oui ou non, c'est un compliment.

_Voilà. Un autre chapitre terminé. Alors ça vous a plût ? Il y a __enfin__ un rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione. Au fait j'aimerais savoir si vous ne trouvez pas que Harry est moins froid qu'il devrait l'être. Je veux dire : est-ce que le titre de la fic colle au personnage de Harry ou pas ? Le prochain chapitre arrivera le plus rapidement que je le puisse mais je doute que vous l'ayez avant un mois. Vraiment DESOLEE mais je vous assure qu'avec le lycée j'ai vraiment du mal à avancer. Donc les réponses aux reviews :_

mel  


Salut ! Je sais c'est long entre Hermione et Harry mais là y a eu un rapprochement. Je ne dis pas qu'ils en sont à s'avouer un quelconque amour profond mais ça avance. Il faut bien que sa ne se passe pas trop rapidement ça gâche tout sinon. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. J'espère que ces petites scènes H/H te permettront de patienter encore un peu. bises

caramelle 1  


Coucou, ce n'est pas grave pour la confusion j'avais juste un peu peur que certaines choses t'échappent à cause d'elle. Oui effectivement il y aura certainement des liens encore plus fort. après tout, c'est dans les épreuves qu'on apprend à se connaître vraiment. Quand à la relation de Harry et Hermione, oui il y aura encore un nombre assez important de disputes et de crêpage de chignons lol même si ils se rapprochent ostensiblement. Quand à Angelo, et bien, évite de lui refaire le portrait j'ai encore un peu besoin de lui.

Pour les détails, je suis désolée, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir. en fait j'étais dans ma pleine période naturaliste, on venait de lire Une vie de Maupassant et je me suis mis dans la tête de faire un chapitre avec pleins de description. De plus le chapitre avec Divinius tombé à point nommé puisque j'avais une idée très précise de la ville et je voulais que vous la voyiez aussi bien que moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne pense pas qu'il y aura autant de précisions dans le reste des chapitres.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci d'être toujours là malgré mes fréquents retards. J'espère que tu m'enverras bientôt un autre de tes commentaires si constructifs. N'hésite pas à me faire des remarques sur tous les sujets possibles. bizzz

grispoils

Et bien, et bien ! quel enthousiasme ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai autant plu. Merci pour tes souhaits de bonne année (je tacherais d'en passer une bonne et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi). Pour Gabriel, vous le reverrez dans un prochain chapitre (je ne sais pas encore dans combien de temps) donc ne t'inquiètes pas personne ne l'a encore tuer lol Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre et merci pour ta review. en espérant que ce chapitre à fait ton bonheur,

bisous

Darkmion3

Merci pour ta review je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci. Je sais il a mis bcp de temps à arriver mais je vais essayer de moins vous faire attendre (ranges ce fouet je te dis, allez, je ne marche pas par la force…sauf si on me retire mon NCIS, et mes bouquins de Harry Potter… mais c'est pas une raison lol) Comme tu as pu le constater fan des H/Hr, le couple avance (à petits pas mais il avance). Bsx à toi.

titmo

Rhaaa range ce pistolet si tu me tue je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite ! Je sais l'attente à été (trèèèès) longue. Mais l'important est qu'elle est arrivée non ? C'est vraiment gentil de me faire tous ces compliments. J'espère que celui-ci t'a autant plu. En tout cas merci d'être encore là. kiss

nono-chan230

Heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plû. Oui, tu as enfin pu rencontrer l'amoureux de Gaëlle. Pour le père, on a pas finit d'entendre parler de lui mais pas d'inquiétude, Gaëlle n'est plus toute seule contre lui et elle l'a enfin compris ! Pour Angelo, c'est plus compliqué mais ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione à compris la leçon. Les bras de Harry ne sont pas encore totalement ouvert et elle n'est pas non plus tomber amoureuse de lui (pour l'instant) donc pour tomber dans ses bras ces pas pour tout de suite (encore qu'au sens propre c'est fait lol) T'inquiètes pour Tim il va avoir droit au grand amour lui aussi. merci pour le commentaire et a bientôt j'espère. bisous

_C'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère que vous serez tous encore là avec moi. Je vous assure les reviews me font plaisir donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas assez en colère contre moi pour arrêter de m'en envoyer. Au revoir à tous._

_Bisous._

_ZiaGranger._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22: Le temple d'Apollon

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 22 de __Du Fond de mon Armure__, ceux qui aiment le suspense et l'action vont être servis. Je sais que l'attente a été longue mais ce chapitre là est relativement long. Je voudrais également remercier les reviweurs qui ont répondus à ma question. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir combien vous êtes attentifs à tout (même aux petits mots interminables et sans intérêts que j'écris), j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'un lien de communication s'est créé et c'est vraiment agréable. J'espère que vous le sentez aussi. Je posais cette question parce que j'avais l'impression que Harry s'était radoucis un peu trop vite. Il est vrai qu'il est au contact de personnes « normales » à présent mais il a baigné dans la quasi haine des sentiments dès l'enfance et on efface pas ses préjugés aussi facilement. Je verrais par la suite ce que je fais de lui (il me complique vraiment la vie lol). Bref, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 22: Le temple d'Apollon

Harry ne dormit que très peu cette nuit là. Chacun de ses sens étaient en éveil, à l'affût au moindre bruit, au moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir la présence d'un indésirable près de la grotte. Il se leva très tôt le lendemain matin, sans faire de bruit afin de ne réveiller personne. Il s'installât sur la corniche devant la grotte et s'y assit en tailleur. Vidant son esprit, il fit tout d'abord apparaître son aura dans toute son ampleur. Puis, tout en restant assis, il utilisa plusieurs sortilèges démoniaques et sorciers. Il venait d'entamer sa révision de sorts venant des anges lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une petite toux d'Onir ayant pour but de se faire remarquer par Harry. Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard éteint à l'Atlante qui vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

-Je crois que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. Pourrais-je t'en demander les raisons ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

-Les Atlantes ressentent beaucoup de chose. Ils devinent également. Ils voient au-delà des apparences…

-Chouette des médiums ! ironisa Harry.

-…et tu n'uses pas particulièrement d'allusions lorsque tu cherches à faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'il est in désiré.

-Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis désagréable avec toi ?! s'exclama Harry avec un air exagérément outragé.

-Pourrais-je au moins en connaître les raisons ?

-Je n'aime pas les inconnus. Et encore moins lorsqu'ils sont imbus de leur propre personne.

-Mais encore ?

-Je suis désagréable avec tout le monde.

-Ah, tu es ce genre de personne insupportable qui cherche éternellement à se faire remarquer.

-Et je n'apprécie guère qu'on me juge. Entre autre.

Onir se mit à sourire.

-Je t'aime bien.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment réciproque.

-Ça pourrait l'être si tu ne t'obstinais pas à rester éloigné de tous pour rester imperméable à de quelconques potentielles attaques de la part d'autrui.

-Je fais déjà beaucoup d'effort.

-J'en suis heureux pour toi, mais je n'ose imaginer ce que ce devait être avant alors.

Harry soupira. Cette conversation ne mènerait à rien et il voulait être seul pour savourer le lever de soleil qui s'annonçait proche.

-Étais-tu là pour une raison précise ?

-Juste pour discuter un peu.

-Tu n'as pas assez parlé avec Hermione hier soir ?

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-En voilà une idée ! Je crains juste qu'elle en dise plus qu'elle ne le devrait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est suffisamment grande pour surveiller ses propres paroles.

-J'en suis heureux.

-Ne trouves tu pas cela magnifique ? questionna Onir en montrant d'un large geste le soleil pointant à l'horizon.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel ils observèrent le ciel rosir et se colorer de couleurs pastels. Harry respira profondément se laissant emplir par le calme présent en ce lieu au même instant. Il savait que ce genre de moments serait rare. Les oiseaux se mirent à chanter, la nuit fit place au jour, les dernières ombres du sommeil s'éloignèrent tandis que les rayons de soleil venaient chatouiller le visage de chaque personne dormant encore dans la grotte. Onir se leva et s'étira.

-Ici nous sommes dans un été quasi perpétuel mais j'ai été dans les régions du nord et elles sont quasiment toujours dans des saisons hivernales. L'Atlantide est un étrange pays. Il est bien dommage que vous y restiez si peu de temps. C'est un petit pays, cependant il recèle mille et un secrets. En deux mois seulement vous en auriez fait le tour mais en milles ans vous n'auriez pu connaître la moitié des légendes et des mythes que recèle chaque parcelle de terre de notre île. J'espère que vous reviendrez après avoir terminé votre mission et que je pourrais vous instruire un peu plus sur cette terre.

Harry grommela quelque chose d'intelligible à l'oreille du jeune homme qui n'en prit cependant pas ombrage. Il sourit et retourna dans la grotte.

-Debout mes amis ! La route sera longue aujourd'hui.

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la sombre antre où tous se levaient. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au soleil à présent presque tout à fait levé. Etrangement, il se sentait bien.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient déjà repartis dans la « jungle hostile pleine de bêtes féroces prêtes à vous dévorer » comme l'avais si bien décrite Timothé après s'être fait piquer pour la « quarante millième et une fois » par un moustique. Onir avait rit et avait enfin avoué qu'il s'était appliqué un baume spécial afin qu'aucun de ces « sales voraces de vampires à poil à gratter » ne viennent l'embêter et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour en dire « Aïe ! Ça pique ! » tous s'en étaient copieusement tartiné le corps. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit ils se remirent rapidement en marche à la suite d'Onir. Vers onze heures et demi, après de rudes batailles contre d'agréables lianes et troncs d'arbres boucheurs de passages, d'adorables jaguars et léopards mangeurs d'hommes et autres mygales ou charmantes petites bêtes venimeuses (« quel était donc l'imbécile qui avait osé supposer que l'Atlantide était une île hospitalière ?»), puis contre de hautes collines à monter et à descendre, ils arrivèrent enfin en vu du temple d'Apollon. Celui ce situait au sommet d'une grande colline, entouré de hautes herbes, de ronces et de lierre, il ne restait plus grand-chose de l'ancien prestigieux monument. Jadis construit en trois parties (le hall, la partie commune aux peuples et aux religieux et, enfin, celle réservé uniquement aux prêtres), la seule tenant encore debout était celle du centre : la partie commune. Turner prit la tête de la file avec Onir et Harry termina la marche avec Gaëlle. Ils avancèrent lentement, provoquant le moins de bruits possible, ne sachant pas si les Mangemorts étaient là ou non. Ils restèrent à l'abri de la végétation autant que cela fut faisable mais durent se résoudre à quitter son ombre pour rentrer dans le bâtiment en ruine. Ils montèrent les quelques marches qui surélevaient l'édifice, traversèrent ce qui restait de la première pièce et s'arrêtèrent devant la seule salle encore en état. Quelques tableaux et fresques, pour la plupart abîmées, parsemaient les murs exposés aux intempéries. Turner tenta rapidement de déchiffrer les quelques rares écritures mais il manquait trop de lettres et de mots pour que sa traduction soit compréhensible. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la bâtisse, tout en restant sur leurs gardes. Le silence restait religieux et aucune lumière ne venait percer l'ombre qui s'y était installée à part celle passant par la porte d'entrée dont la moitié était sortit de ses gongs. Turner attrapa quatre des torches encore accrochées aux murs et les alluma d'un coup de baguette avant de les distribuer. Ils observèrent le temple avec beaucoup d'attention. La pièce était haute et large. Sur quatre rangées, cinq colonnes maintenaient le plafond. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ou autre ouverture à part de basses portes situées toute au fond de la salle. Des frises aux couleurs ocre parcouraient les murs et les colonnes étaient gravées de végétations et d'animaux en tout genre. Le sol était constitué de grands blocs de pierres vieillis par le temps et le centre du temple était occupé seulement par la grande statue d'un magnifique jeune homme.

-Ce temple a été construit au IIème siècle avant Jésus-Christ par les romains qui s'étaient installés ici. A cette époque, notre île se situait au centre de la mer Méditerranée. Elle ne fut déplacée qu'en 411 lors des invasions barbares. Les Atlantes ont fait en sortes de détruire les indices et d'envoyer sur de fausses pistes. Seuls quelques rares étrangers de confiance furent mit au courant du nouvel emplacement de l'Atlantide et de sa porte. Comme la grande majorité des romains s'étaient enfuis ou chassés avant son déplacement, leurs temples furent oubliés, laissés à l'abandon, ou même détruit au profit d'autres constructions. Ce temple fut l'un des rares entretenus par la suite car Apollon1 est l'un des seuls dieux que nous avons en commun avec l'ancien empire de Rome. Effectivement, nous avons des oracles en qui nous accordons toute notre confiance. D'ailleurs si vous n'aviez pas eu le soutient de la notre vous n'auriez jamais obtenus cette aide et cette confiance à cent pour cent.

-Alors « les amis de nos amis sont nos amis » n'est qu'une jolie phrase ?

Onir sourit.

-Non, mais il est rare que nous accordions notre totale confiance à des étrangers, amis ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce temple fut finalement abandonné en 1693.

-Tu connais l'histoire de chaque monument atlante ? interrogea Hermione visiblement fasciné par l'Histoire.

-Non pas tous, mais la plupart. Comme vous l'a dit mon père, j'ai eu la chance de beaucoup voyager. J'ai visité chaque recoin de la carte et j'ai pu découvrir beaucoup de trésors oubliés.

-Nous sommes ici pour la pierre, rappela Turner à voix basse. Et les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à arriver. D'après ce que je sais, la statue d'Apollon, ici présente, cacherait un passage secret.

-Ah bon ?! s'étonna Onir. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler pourtant.

-Il semblerait que le prodige atlante ne sache pas tout, lâchât Harry avec un air à la fois las et moqueur.

Onir sourit.

-Apparemment non. Mais nous pourrions vérifier cela de plus près. Timothé, pourrais-tu me prêter ta torche ? Je te remercie.

Il s'approcha de la statue et commença son examen minutieux.

-Auriez vous un quelconque renseignement sur la façon d'ouvrir le passage ?

-Il faudrait prouver sa force magique.

-Vous avez dit que c'était des sorciers qui avaient caché cette pierre, non ?

-Oui, confirma Turner.

-Alors, je pense que je ne vous serai d'aucune utilité car…

-C'est de la puissance magique des sorcier dont nous avons besoin, acheva Hermione. C'était donc malin de la cacher ici puisque très peu des atlantes sont sorciers. Et en général ceux qui le sont, sont assez médiocres.

Elle se plaqua la main sur la bouche se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Oh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolée ! Vraiment vraiment toutes mes excuses.

Onir et Ellie se mirent à rire

-Ce n'est rien, nous n'avons pas honte de ça. Nous avons d'autres points forts.

Hermione sourit à Onir qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant et amusé.

-Nous pourrions peut être tous jeter un sort d'ouverture sorcier très puissant, proposa Harry.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? fit Turner. Ellie, Onir, vous devriez aller vous mettre à l'abri.

Le professeur et ses quatre élèves se mirent en rond autour de la représentation du dieu tandis que les deux autres allaient se mettre derrière une colonne éloignée de là.

-À trois, nous visons tous le socle en jetant l'Ostus Dei.

-Pourquoi sur le socle ? interrogea Tim.

-Parce que j'ai du mal à voir dans quelle partie de la statue il pourrait y avoir la place de passer pour le commun des mortels. Alors à moins que tu ne sois un contorsionniste particulièrement doué…expliqua Turner.

-D'accord.

-Un, deux…trois.

-Ostus Dei ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Cinq rayons dorés vinrent frapper le piédestal. Ils furent alimentés encore quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Ils baissèrent leurs baguettes mais rien ne semblait avoir changé.

-Vous pensez que…commença Ellie.

Mais elle fut coupée par un tremblement de terre. Il y eut un grand éclair blanc et aveuglant ainsi qu'une onde de choc qui les jeta tous à terre. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, une grande ouverture rectangulaire qui diffusait une lumière dorée remplaçait la face gauche du socle. Ils s'approchèrent et Turner prit la parole.

-Très bien, Onir, Ellie, j'aimerai que vous restiez là. Restez caché afin que les Mangemorts ne vous voient pas si ils viennent. Tenez Ellie, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une bague identique à celles que portaient ses élèves. Si jamais il y a un quelconque danger dites « Alerte » en la portant à votre bouche.

Il passa un pied dans l'étrange matière mouvante, semblable à de l'or liquide. Il baissa la tête et la passa dans l'interstice avant de disparaître complètement. Harry le suivit puis Hermione, Gaëlle et enfin Timothé. À peine avait ils passés la porte, qu'ils tombèrent dans une immensité immatérielle où se succédèrent différentes couleurs. Enfin ils sentirent le sol dur se matérialiser violemment sous leurs pieds et ils s'écroulèrent. Harry se releva, encore un peu sonné et se mit en garde, prêt à esquiver une attaque quelconque mais rien ne vint. Il détailla un peu les alentours. Ils se trouvaient dans une haute salle moyenâgeuse toute en dalles avec une haute cheminée où brûlait un grand feu. Il y avait de grandes tapisseries sur les murs ainsi que des tableaux dont les personnages et animaux bougeaient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'immense salle à part deux fauteuils et une petite table ronde devant la cheminée ainsi que deux armures entourant la cheminée. Aucune fenêtre ni porte n'était visible. Turner semblait avoir fait les mêmes observations que lui mais ne semblait pas autrement perplexe. Lorsqu'ils furent tous relevés, ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée, seule source de lumière dans la pièce. A la stupéfaction de Harry, un homme les attendait, assis sur l'un des confortables fauteuils. C'était un vieillard vêtu de magnifiques vêtements nobles du Moyen âge.

-Bonjour nobles seigneurs et gentes dames. Vous venez sans aucun doute chercher la pierre de pouvoir que recèle mon humble demeure. Mon premier rôle est de vous mettre en garde contre les grands dangers que cache chaque pièce de mon logis. Mon second est de vous expliquer la dure tâche qui vous attend. Ma troisième responsabilité est de m'assurer que vous ne ressortiez pas si vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur de la labeur à laquelle vous prétendez vous attacher en ce jour qui vous sera soit glorieux soit mortel. Avez-vous des questions ? Voudriez vous vous rassasier avant de commencer ? Préférez vous partir tout de suite de cet antre du diable ? Ou choisissez vous plutôt de commencer l'épreuve dès cet instant ?

Les quatre élèves se regardèrent un peu déboussolés tandis que Turner répondait :

-Nous allons commencer l'épreuve dès maintenant.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres messire, déclara le vieillard en faisant un geste de la main.

Aussitôt l'une des armures descendit de son socle et vint se placer devant le maître de maison.

-Emmène les au dédale de la pierre. Quand à vous mes amis, vous feriez mieux de le suivre avant de vous perdre.

L'armure se dirigea vers le mur du fond où soudain une porte apparue. Ils la passèrent suivant toujours l'homme de fer. La porte s'ouvrait sur un long couloir qui semblait sans fin. L'armure s'arrêta au bout d'à peine quelques minutes et un autre couloir apparu sur leur droit qu'ils empruntèrent alors que le premier couloir disparaissait. La pénombre régnait et ils n'y voyaient pas à trois mètres. Harry avait beau essayé de garder en mémoire le chemin, les couloirs, les escaliers, les tournants et les portes se mélangeaient dans sa tête comme si sa mémoire était engourdie. Au bout d'un temps qui leur sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent devant une dernière porte petite et noire, dépourvue de poignée jusqu'à ce que l'armure lève la main vers elle, la faisant étrangement apparaître. Elle poussa la porte avant de s'effacer. Ils regardèrent l'intérieur de la pièce mais ils n'y virent rien car il y faisait un noir de suie. Ils durent donc se résoudre à entrer. Ils passèrent la porte et celle-ci fut refermée derrière eux. Ils entendirent les pas de l'armure s'éloigner alors que la porte disparaissait. Soudain la lumière se fit et ils purent voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux à leur grande terreur et stupéfaction.

Cinq créatures se tenaient devant eux. Une Chimère2, un Dragon, une Gargouille, une Méduse et un Géant. A peine la stupeur les avait-elle quittée qu'une force les souleva et les jeta chacun devant l'une des bêtes alors que de hauts murs transparents s'édifiaient entre chacun, isolant dans chacune des cellules une bête et l'une des personnes du groupe. Turner regarda ses élèves un par un, espérant ne pas les avoir envoyé à une mort certaine. Une nouvelle fois, il était dans l'impossibilité de les aider par sa magie. Il faudrait qu'ils se contentent des conseils verbaux. Évitant avec dextérité le géant qui l'attaquait avec une rapidité déconcertante pour une taille et une masse pareille.

-Les enfants vous m'entendez ?

-Les enfants ? Comment ça les enfants ? grogna Harry.

Turner ne pût réprimer un sourire.

-Harry ne la regarde pas dans les yeux surtout. Hermione ne te fie pas à sa taille il va très vite. Timothé, je ne suis pas sure que lui foncer dedans est une bonne idée. Gaëlle, n'oublie pas qu'elle peut cracher du feu.

-Occupé vous de votre problème de taille et ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, vous nous avez appris à nous débrouiller ! s'écria Hermione en se baissant pour éviter une gerbe de flamme.

Turner fut étonnamment touché par cette déclaration et décida donc de suivre ce conseil particulièrement sensé tout en gardant un œil sur ses élèves. Le géant qui lui faisait face atteignait facilement les vingt mètres de haut et avait un air particulièrement féroce. Il fit tournoyer l'énorme masse d'arme qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche avant de l'abattre violement à quelques centimètres de Turner. Il fallait qu'il trouve une rapide solution. Les géants résistaient bien aux sorts physiques grâce à leur peau. L'homme évita un nouveau coup en se jetant de coté. Peut être que si il arrivait à viser les yeux, qui étaient l'un de leurs rares points faibles, il arriverait à le terrasser. Il tenta plusieurs sorts mais n'arrivait pas à viser à cause de la vitesse et la force de frappe du géant. Malgré la pluie de sorts puissants qui s'abattait sur lui, le géant ne semblait avoir aucune gêne et continuait de se mouvoir avec facilité. Turner savait que la magie runique avait le pouvoir de mettre ce type de créature au tapis mais il fallait, pour qu'elle marche, qu'il ait déjà affaiblis le géant et qu'il ait le temps d'écrire ses incantations. Il évita une nouvelle fois la masse d'arme et inspira profondément. À peine avait-il commençait à murmurer le sort que une nouvelle fois la masse d'arme vint s'abattre mais cette fois, il la prit de plein fouet et fut envoyé valser à l'autre bout de sa cellule rencontrant le mur transparent. Complètement déboussolé, encore à moitié assommé, il mit un certain temps avant de se relever. Une énorme main l'attrapa soudain et le souleva de terre. Le géant leva au niveau de son visage et le secoua violement comme un vulgaire hochet.

-Garde ton calme, Tayson, garde ton calme.

Empoignant fermement sa baguette, priant pour que son cerveau ne soit pas décollé ou réduit en bouillit en se cognant contre la paroi de son crâne, inspirant profondément et essayant de viser tant bien que mal, il jeta un sort sur l'œil du géant. A sa grande terreur, son sortilège, au lieu de lui crever l'œil, rebondit dessus et s'en allât vers l'un de murs par lequel il fut aspiré. Cependant le géant arrêta enfin de le secouer comme un prunier. Il le regarda un instant avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche (d'où une horrible odeur de pourriture s'échappa) et d'avancer Turner vers celle-ci. L'homme raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, sachant que c'était sa dernière chance de survivre, et chercha à toute vitesse un sort lui permettant de le tirer de là.

-Flamus etendus.

Une gigantesque flamme sortit de sa baguette et fonça directement dans la gueule du monstre. Le géant hurla de douleur, tandis que la langue de feu en profitait pour répéter ses allés retours le brûlant à chaque passage un peu plus. Le géant lâchât Turner qui vit arriver le sol à une vitesse guère rassurant alors que la flamme s'éteignait. Utilisant un sort de vent il réussit à se stabiliser en l'air et à se poser en douceur sur le sol. Le géant continuait de toucher sa langue rouge, gonflée et brûlée en hurlant de rage et de douleur. Turner savait qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup de répit, il devait donc trouver une diversion de préférence quelque chose qui bougeait afin qu'il ait tout le temps nécessaire pour écrire ses formules runiques. La réponse était si évidente qu'elle le fit sourire. Après une courte invocation, un aigle apparut dans les airs avec un bruit semblable à un avion qui quitte le mur du son. Le géant qui avait recommençait à faire tournoyer sa masse d'arme au-dessus de la tête de l'homme regarda l'oiseau s'incliner devant Turner avant de se mettre à voler autour de lui-même. Tout occupé à attraper l'animal, le géant en oublia sa proie d'origine qui en profita par tracer un large pentacle autour du géant. Il inscrivit dans chacune des branches une formule différente en rune. Dans la première, un sortilège d'enfermement, dans la seconde, un sortilège d'affaiblissement physique, dans la troisième un sortilège d'affaiblissement moral, dans la quatrième un sortilège d'ensommeillement et dans la cinquième un sortilège de stupéfix particulièrement puissant. Il sortit du pentacle et l'oiseau fit de même. Le géant s'avança vers eux mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire deux pas, Tayson Turner activa le premier sortilège et de grandes murailles transparentes incassables se dressèrent, suivant les contours du pentacle et montant jusqu'au plafond. Les deux seules façons de voir que le sort avait marché étaient l'impossibilité du géant à sortir ou à frapper hors du pentacle et la légère lumière bleuté qui se dégageait des murs. Le géant frappa du point dessus mais Turner avait déjà activé le second sort et le géant se mit à tituber dans sa cage invisible. Lorsque le troisième fut mit en marche, il se laissa tomber au sol, au quatrième il bailla longuement, le visage torturé, les yeux se fermant, luttant pour se relever tentant de donner des coups avec sa masse d'arme ou ses poings tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre mais il était trop tard. Le dernier sortilège l'acheva. Comme si une gigantesque massue s'était élevée puis abattu sur la tête de la créature, cette dernière s'étala sur le sol de tout son long. Turner se laissa tomber, assis par terre, épuisé. Lever tous ces sorts aussi rapidement avait été compliqué, ardu et fatiguant. L'aigle se posa sur sa jambe et, après avoir reçu quelques caresses s'envola et disparut de la même façon qu'il était arrivé. Après quelques minutes, le professeur se leva et s'approcha de ses élèves pour voir comment il s'en sortait mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, il fut aspiré par une ouverture qui venait d'apparaître dans le plafond comme une simple poussière par un aspirateur.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de la chose en pierre la première chose qu'il s'était demandé était « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? ». Bien évidement il en avait vu chez les moldus et même une ou deux chez les sorciers mais celle-ci était bien différente. Bien plus terrifiante.

-Je croyais que les gargouilles étaient pacifiques ! s'écria-t-il à l'adresse d'Hermione qui en savait sûrement plus sur le sujet que lui.

-Certaines non. Elles n'ont pas d'esprit critique, elles font ce que leur dises leur maître, lui répondit son amie d'une vois essoufflée, toujours aux prises avec sa créature. J'ai lu une fois que…

-Euh, Granger, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit temps de nous faire la liste de tous les bouquins que tu as lu, s'exclama Harry en esquivant une attaque.

-Hum, désolée.

-Et toi, Tim, on doit déjà tous se battre alors débrouilles toi tout seul pour l'instant.

Le jeune homme grommela, Harry avait toujours une façon froide de le remettre à sa place. La gargouille le regardait toujours sans avoir bougé. Elle avait des ailes de chauves-souris, le corps et les pattes d'un lion, une queue et une tête de singe mais une gueule de chien. Timothé avait bien essayé de foncer dessus mais comme l'avait très justement fait remarquer Turner, ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure façon de la battre. Apparemment la gargouille n'était pas prête à l'attaquer, il avait donc du temps devant lui pour réfléchir. Gardant toujours à l'œil la créature et la baguette bien serré dans sa main, il se mit à réfléchir. Elle était en pierre donc les sortilèges de première catégorie étaient à retirer de toute possibilité. La gargouille, n'étant pas en vie, ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle n'avait aucun organe vital, ni cerveau. Elle n'était faite que de pierre. Elle était juste une statue capable de bouger et de répondre aux ordres de son sculpteur, ou de son maître. Timothé ne pouvait donc l'attaquer mentalement et il serait très dur de la blesser physiquement puisqu'elle était quasi invulnérable. L'assommer était impossible, attaquer ses organes aussi puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. La seule façon qu'arrivait à voir Timothé était de briser la pierre mais comment briser un morceau de roc de cette taille et qui en plus se défendait ? Comme pour prouver ses pensées la créature se leva (sur ces quatre pattes) et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, elle était sur lui. Sûrement ennuyé de ne plus le voir l'attaquer elle avait décidé de commencer. Elle se déplaçait à une super vitesse et Timothé se demanda un instant si elle allait plus ou moins vite qu'un Concorde à sa pleine puissance. Mais il effaça rapidement la question de son esprit, se rendant compte que ce n'était peut être pas la plus vitale pour le moment. D'un coup de patte dans l'abdomen, elle l'envoya valser dans le décor. Avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps de se relever, elle n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et levait la patte vers lui (et certainement pas pour l'aider à se relever). Il eut juste le temps de rouler sur lui-même. Il se releva et jeta quelques sorts sur la créature. Ils ne firent que rebondirent misérablement sur sa carapace de pierre alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas tranquille mais sur, vers lui. Cherchant des yeux, une aide quelconque, Timothé commençait à désespéré. Pour se donner du temps, il édifia des piques de glaces autour de lui à des intervalles si cours que la large bête ne pourrait pas passer. Si il voulait que la gargouille soit détruite, il fallait détruire la pierre. Il était donc obligatoire de trouver un matériau plus dure que celle-ci. Mais Timothé n'en connaissait aucun et lui-même n'était pas assez dur pour se mesurer à la terrifiante créature. Il regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de remarquer que la gargouille avait cessé de tourner autour de la rassurante protection de glace. Il tourna sur lui-même essayant de la retrouver mais elle avait comme disparus. Un rugissement abominable se fit entendre juste au-dessus de lui, priant pour s'être trompé, Tim leva les yeux. La créature était assise au sommet d'un des piques de glaces, un air que Timothé aurait qualifié de moqueur sur le visage. Mais il exagérait peut être dans l'état de panique dans lequel il était. Elle s'élança dans les airs, déployant ses ailes démesurément longues. Timothé jeta un sort de glace sans réfléchir, sur la créature mais au lieu de former un toit protecteur ou un pic destructeur comme il l'avait espéré, l'aile gauche de la gargouille se changea de pierre en glace. Déséquilibrée, la sculpture tomba lourdement sur le sol, brisant net son aile gauche à partir de l'omoplate et endommageant l'une de ses pattes. Timothé fit disparaître son bouclier de glace et s'éloigna en courrant. La créature semblait un peu étonné de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle n'était pas la seule. Timothé ne s'était pas attendu à un tel résultat mais au contraire de la gargouille, il s'en réjouit. Ainsi il pouvait transformer la pierre en glace. La glace était un matériau beaucoup moins solide que la pierre. Il lui suffirait de remplacer la pierre par de la glace peu épaisse et facilement cassable. Le seul petit problème à son idée génial était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il s'y était prit. Alors que l'animal de pierre s'approchait de lui d'un pas énervé, il tenta plusieurs sorts qui échouèrent. Il fallait du temps à Tim. La créature accéléra et quelques secondes plus tard donna un grand coup de patte au jeune homme. Ou plutôt à l'hologramme du jeune homme. Un peu plus loin un second Tim apparût, puis un troisième, un quatrième et toute une petite bande formant un cercle autour de la créature. Cette dernière donna plusieurs coups à l'hologramme mais celui-ci disparut pour réapparaître autant de fois qu'elle le frappa. Contrairement à la projection astrale qui ne permettait que de se multiplier par deux ou trois, la technique de l'illusion permettait de projeter son image autant de fois désiré. Le seul point indésirable était que ces images, n'étant pas un deuxième soi ou même un clone, ne pouvait jeter le moindre sort. C'était un peu comme si on avait placé des dizaines de miroirs en trois D qui reflétait Timothé. La créature, grâce à sa super vitesse passa d'un reflet à un autre donnant des coups de patte ici et là, mais son incertitude et le fait que les reflets bougeaient sans cesse donnaient tout le temps nécessaire à Tim pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Sans cesser de marcher tel ses images, il jeta un sort d'eau sur la créature qui se retourna vers lui, (ou plutôt l'endroit où il était quelques instants plus tôt) et ce fut l'un de ses hologrammes qui se prit un copieux coup de patte. Plusieurs fois il jeta des sorts d'arrosage de plus en plus puissant sur la bête qui donnait des coups, mordait ou griffait tout hologramme à sa portée. Timothé leva sa baguette et jeta un sort d'arrosage prolongé sur la bête, ses images mimant leur maître. La créature s'avança vers lui, suivant le jet d'eau, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit à son égard, il avait changé le jet d'eau en jet de glace. Toute l'eau qui sortait de sa baguette se changea en glace ainsi que celle qui était restait sur la gargouille. En quelques secondes elle était bloquée dans une immense muraille de glace, dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Timothé prit du temps pour se reposer un peu puis pausa sa main droite sur la glace. À partir de sa main, une lumière argenté s'échappa en formant un cercle de plus en plus large qui finit par recouvrir toute la cage qui emprisonnait la créature. Après s'être éloigné le plus possible et avoir levé un bouclier de protection devant lui, il tendit sa baguette en priant pour avoir assez de puissance magique.

-Brisei glacis.

La lumière illuminant la glace brilla plus fort et dans une grande déflagration, explosa violement. Des morceaux de glace et de pierre volèrent dans tous les sens. Lorsque Timothé se releva, il ne restait de la gargouille que des gravats. Elle avait explosée en même temps que sa prison gelée.

Il inspira en souriant, soulagé. Il se tourna vers ses amis, toujours aux prises avec leur créature. Seul Turner n'était plus dans sa geôle.

-Et vous avez vu les amis ? Je l'ai…

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminé sa phrase, le plafond l'avala à son tour.

A peine avait-elle été jeté sur son terrain de combat que le dragon lui avait jeté une gerbe de flamme qu'elle avait eu tout juste le temps d'esquiver, gardant cependant une cuisante douleur au bras. Toujours évitant les flammes du dragon, elle répondit aux appels de Turner, puis de Timothé. Elle détailla le dragon. Ce devait être une femelle. Hermione n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Énorme, verte, une tête presque plus grande que la jeune fille, des énormes yeux jaunes, des écailles rugueuses, de larges ailes grisée, piqueté tout le long du dos (du haut de la tête au bout de la queue) par des piques de la taille de deux mains et, sans doute, un certain amour pour les incendies. Il fallait qu'Hermione fasse apparaître un décor ou la dragonne ne se sentirait pas à son aise. Essayant toujours d'échapper aux flammes qui sortaient de l'énorme gueule béante aux dents gigantesques de la créature, elle fit apparaître l'illusion de hauts buildings dignes de New York. Hermione se cacha derrière l'un d'entre eux tandis que le dragon rugissait son chagrin pour la perte de son espace vital et crachait sa haine contre celle qui avait fait disparaître, du moins de façon visible, son espace vital. Hermione savait que son illusion ne tiendrait pas longtemps fasse au monstre de neuf mètres qui lui faisait face. Il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen de se cacher de la créature. Au même moment, les buildings disparurent, balayés par quelques coups de queue et de pattes bien placés. Gardant la tête froide, Hermione s'approcha, le dragon la fixant de ses yeux jaunes. Il commença à ouvrir de nouveau sa gueule pour cracher sa flamme mais il n'en n'eut guère le temps. Hermione leva sa baguette et, visant parfaitement, jeta un sort qui creva les yeux de l'animal. Ce dernier devint comme fou et sauta dans tous les sens faisant violement vibrer le sol dallé de la salle qui ne sembla pourtant pas en souffrir. La jeune fille s'était attendue à une telle réaction et elle s'écarta promptement. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'éviter l'une des pattes de la dragonne et fut projetée contre l'un des murs. Elle resta un moment allongée à moitié inconsciente. Ce fut une trop grande chaleur et une douleur puissante qui la réveilla. Le Dragon, incapable de voir quoique ce soit, jetait des flammes et des coups dans tous les sens. Hermione leva un bouclier devant elle pour se protéger des flammes et alla se caler dans le coin opposé de la créature. Les écailles de dragon formaient à elles seules une cuirasse quasi impénétrable et bien qu'aveugle, la créature restait un prédateur dangereux. Comme pour lui donner raison la créature sembla décider à se servir de ses autres sens pour punir l'effrontée qui lui avait fait perdre la vue et une flamme partit en direction de Hermione qui eut juste le temps pour créer un bouclier assez puissant pour la protéger. Il fallait qu'elle se serve des quelques armes assez puissantes qu'elle avait. L'un de ses points forts était bien entendu l'air. Elle leva les mains vers la créature sans lever son bouclier, seul rempart contre les flammes incessantes de la bête. Elle plaça ses mains comme si elle tenait un plat rond et prononça la formule la plus puissante qu'elle connaissait, usant du vent. Une petite tornade apparue à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle grandit, grandit, grandit encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Hermione cesse de psalmodier. Hermione la jeta sur le dragon qui eut beau battre des ailes et s'accrocher, ne put tenir bien longtemps. Hermione grossit encore la tornade qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Le vent lui coupait le souffle et elle avait du mal à ne pas se laisser elle-même emporter par sa propre tornade. Après plusieurs minutes, elle écarta ses mains d'un geste brusque, épuisée. La tornade éclata laissant retomber le dragon sans la moindre douceur. Hermione s'assit épuisée. Mais la créature ne semblait pas encore abattu et après seulement quelques minutes, elle se releva, titubante, mais bien consciente. Hermione la regarda, effrayée. Elle-même se sentant incapable de combattre encore trop épuisée par son dernier sort. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle n'en avait pas le choix alors que la créature rugissait, tout à fait mécontente. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et empoigna plus fermement sa baguette. Elle évalua rapidement la situation et dû se rendre à l'évidence. Aucun de ses sorts n'était assez puissant pour assommer l'animal. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer, elle n'en était pas encore prête même un simple animal. Elle choisit donc la troisième et dernière option, espérant s'être assez entraîné ses dernières semaines. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle avait un handicap par rapport à ses amis, elle avait décidé de le combler en apprenant une autre catégorie de sort qu'ils n'avaient pas encore étudié, ou du moins pas à un tel niveau. Cela allait être dur car le dragon était un animal mais comme il était intelligent le problème était en partit résolu. Inspirant profondément, elle visa les yeux. Au même moment une énorme patte la faucha au niveau du ventre et elle tomba au sol. Se relevant rapidement et sans prendre le temps de trop viser, elle s'écria :

-Mens Incorpora.

Par chance, le sort avait atteint la seule partie extérieure sensible de la créature et avait donc atteint son but. L'animal rugit et porta ses pattes à sa tête, semblant combattre violement l'intrusion mais Hermione tint bon. La créature se débattit encore plusieurs instants mais la jeune sorcière raffermit sa prise et la dragonne s'avoua vaincu. La partie n'était pourtant pas encore gagnée. Hermione avait beaucoup étudié l'esprit humain mais très peu celui de l'animal, ne pensant pas que cela lui serait utile aussi rapidement. Cela était donc très nouveau pour elle et elle mit du temps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Le Dragon soufflait bruyamment et de la fumée s'échappait de ses naseaux. Hermione fit se coucher prêt d'elle l'animal qui combattit encore un peu mais s'avoua finalement vaincu. Elle posa une main rassurante sur la gueule définitivement fermé de l'immense créature, vu comme ça, quasi inoffensive, Hermione la trouva magnifique. Elle la caressa doucement la gorge nouée d'avoir réussit un tel exploit. Elle chercha dans l'esprit du Dragon encore un instant visitant un peu, en apprenant un peu plus.

-Dors maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle croisa une dernière fois le regard aveugle de l'animal avant que celui-ci ne réponde à son ordre. Encore tremblante, Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas, prête à voir l'animal se relever d'un bond et la happer mais rien ne se passa. Impressionnée par l'intelligence de la créature qu'elle n'avait cependant pu qu'entrevoir, elle ne vit pas l'ouverture s'ouvrir dans le plafond et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle fut soulevé et disparue par la trappe.

Gaëlle regarda avec terreur l'énorme chimère qui lui faisait face. Elle se jeta de coté pour échapper à une gerbe de flamme que venait de jeter la créature. Elle tenta plusieurs sorts qui restèrent aussi infructueux les uns que les autres. Elle commença à paniquer. C'était dans sa nature et elle avait toujours eu du mal à rester calme. Elle enviait Harry car il arrivait à rester stoïque face à toute situation. La créature et elle-même, se mirent à marcher en formant un cercle au centre de leur terrain. Gaëlle n'avait jamais eu à affronter une telle créature, et a dire vrai, elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon de la battre. Quel pouvait être le point faible de cette bestiole ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir car elle dû se jeter à terre pour éviter une gerbe de flamme. Elle roula sur le sol pour s'éloigner un peu plus de la chimère. Mais à peine s'était elle relevé que la créature chargea et fonça sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose. Presque naturellement elle fit apparaître une muraille de feuillage devant elle afin de se protéger. À présent, un enchevêtrement de branchages les séparait. La créature ne pu s'arrêter à temps et fonça tête baissée dans la verdure. Gaëlle utilisa ses branches et ses lianes pour lier la créature et l'enfermer dans une cage. Elle resserra si fort les liens que pendant un temps la créature se tint tranquille. Pensant avoir gagné la bataille, Gaëlle baissa sa garde une seconde. Une seconde de trop. La liane qui tenait la mâchoire de la créature fermée se desserra très légèrement et cela suffit à la chimère pour cracher son feu dévorant qui enflamma la verdure et elle pu s'échapper. Non seulement Gaëlle n'aurait bientôt plus la moindre protection, mais en plus elle se retrouvait entouré d'un brasier ardent. Formant un globe d'eau autour de son corps elle traversa l'incendie avant de se retrouver enfin hors de l'embrasement. À l'instant même où elle fit disparaître sa protection, la chimère la percuta violement et la jeta à terre. Avant que Gaëlle n'ait pu se relever la chimère était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Quasiment paralysé par la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre, elle chercha une solution dans le désordre qu'avait installé la peur dans son cerveau. La réponse vint d'elle-même : l'eau. Les chimères abhorraient autant l'eau qu'elles buvaient le sang avec délice. Alors que la chimère ouvrait sa gueule Gaëlle assembla ses deux mains et utilisa un sort de propulsion aqueux qui envoya valser la créature. La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal, ses jambes tremblant sous la pression. La bestiole semblait de bien mauvaise humeur en quelques bonds elle se trouvait derrière Gaëlle et elle lui attrapa le bras avant de la secouer. De son autre main la demi ange fit apparaître une grosse balle d'eau et la lui envoya dans le visage. L'animal lâchât son bras et recula en grognant. Gaëlle n'avait plus beaucoup d'énergie mais la créature semblait brûlé par l'eau aussi sûrement que l'homme pouvait l'être par le feu. Il fallait donc qu'elle utilise un sort d'eau. Mais c'était justement l'élément qu'elle maîtrisait le moins bien car elle utilisait beaucoup trop de son énergie. Ce serait donc sa dernière attaque. Si elle se loupait, elle mourrait. Inspirant profondément se rappelant des bons moments qu'elle avait passé dans sa vie, auprès de sa mère, de ses amis, de Gabriel… Elle voulait les revoir. Tous. Elle ne devait, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle survivrait. Une gerbe de flamme l'atteint à la jambe mais elle ne bougea pas, il lui faudrait toute son énergie pour exécuter le sortilège. Empoignant sa baguette plus fermement, elle la leva et prononça l'incantation alors que la créature recommençait à lui foncer dessus. Pendant un instant il ne se passa rien puis le sol trembla. Une flaque apparue qui grossit rapidement. En quelques secondes à peine, une immense vague s'éleva entre le chasseur et sa proie… avant de s'abattre avec une force incroyable sur la chimère. Il fallut plus de cinq minutes pour que tout redevienne calme. L'eau recouvrait le sol, l'incendie était enfin éteint et le corps de la créature reposait sur le sol. Gaëlle avança péniblement de quelques pas, pataugeant dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle regarda autour d'elle, épuisée, avant de s'évanouir. Elle ne sentit même pas la trappe l'aspirer comme déjà trois de ses camarades. Ne sachant pas qu'elle laissait Harry et sa Méduse seuls.

Harry était content. Il allait enfin pouvoir se battre contre quelque chose qui allait lui donner vraiment du fil à retordre. De plus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il allait enfin devoir se battre seul avec pour uniques alliés ses pouvoirs magiques et ses méninges. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était même plutôt excité. La joie malsaine que lui offraient les combats le comblait parfaitement et lui avait manqué. Une soudaine envie de voir couler le sang lui étreignit les entrailles. Il allait la tuer.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle se tenait debout face à lui. Grande, élancée, elle semblait presque humaine. Elle avait gardé la tête baissée et ses cheveux bruns cachaient son visage. Elle portait une longue tunique bleue qui glissait sur le sol et ses mains étaient cachés par les longues manches.

-Ainsi tu es ma nouvelle proie. Tu es plutôt mignon. Je les aime aussi jeunes que toi. Elles sont encore toutes moelleuses parce qu'elles n'ont pas la dureté de peau des adultes. C'est plus agréable. Il y a cependant une lueur que je n'ai vue que dans quelques rares regards. Une envie de voir le sang coulé. Surtout ne la retient pas, c'est encore plus délicieux de voir cette envie que ton sang. Je me repais de toutes sortes de choses et ce sentiment me procure un rare plaisir. Il est dommage que tu ne puisses pas le cultiver plus longtemps car je vais devoir…te tuer.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et ils se transformèrent en serpents qui s'agitaient sur son crâne. Elle avait un visage pâle et allongé et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour éclater d'un rire sardonique, il pu entr'apercevoir sa longue langue semblable à celle des serpents. Il eut cependant le temps de détourner les yeux avant d'avoir croisé son regard. Il jeta un assortiment de sorts de feu, d'eau, d'air et de terre mais elle parvint tous à les dévier facilement d'un simple geste de la main et de les retourner contre lui. Il parvint à en éviter la plupart mais fut à plusieurs reprises touchés par ses propres sorts.

-Tu sais ce que je vais te faire ? Je vais d'abord figer ton corps. Il ne répondra plus à aucun de tes appels. Je caresserais alors ton doux visage d'enfant et tes cheveux en batailles. Je me repaîtrais de ta peur et lorsque j'en aurais assez jouis, et à ce moment là seulement je te dévorerais. La plupart de mes consœurs se contentent de transformer leur proie en statue. Quelle erreur de leur part ! Quel gâchis ! Il est tellement plus délicieux de les croquer. Tu sentiras chacune de mes morsures et ta douleur fera mon bonheur, lui hurla-t-elle par-dessus les explosions de ses sorts. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré la quantité déjà phénoménale de sort qu'il avait jeté de tous les cotés. Hélas il ne pouvait pas viser une partie précise de son corps car il devait faire attention à ne pas croiser son regard. Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait même pas une égratignure. Malgré le fait qu'il restait beaucoup d'énergie à Harry, celui-ci commençait à perdre patience.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas ? J'ai l'impression de faire face à un mur. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'adversaire aussi peu intéressant.

Même si il ne pouvait regarder son visage, il sut que la provocation avait marché. Un très léger vent brûlant sentant le souffre se leva sur le terrain.

-Alors tu veux que je me batte c'est ça ? Très bien tu l'auras cherché !

Elle se jeta sur lui les bras en croix, il l'évita et contre-attaqua par un sort de première catégorie qu'elle fit disparaître d'un simple geste de la main. Chacun attaqua l'autre de façon méthodique et sans relâche. Harry utilisait à intervalles régulières des sorts d'ange, d'éléments, sorciers ou démonique ce qui la perturbait parfois lui permettant de la blesser à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'attaquaient par tous les cotés mais Harry sentait qu'elle avait l'avantage. Il lui était possible de le regarder autant qu'elle le voulait tandis que lui ne pouvait pas regarder son visage ce qui était un exercice très difficile. Ils se téléportaient d'un endroit à un autre, bondissant, se dégageant, évitant, attaquant, blessant, se protégeant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils allaient très vite et bientôt il n'exista plus pour Harry que leur combat et son adversaire si doué. Il était transporté dans une excitation sans nom qui fit bientôt couler dans les veines plus que ce désire de sang. Il avait déjà ressentit cette envie plusieurs fois auparavant quand il pensait à Voldemort dans ses jours noirs ou quand Sethan lui parlait pendant plusieurs heures de la haine qu'il devait absolument vouer aux anges ou encore quand Zébellia avait disparue. Mais il n'avait plus ressentit ce besoin depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard en fait. C'était sûrement cette Méduse, grâce à ses pouvoirs, qui parvenait à lui faire ressentir cette envie oppressante. Peut être également parce que cette Méduse en avait elle-même tellement besoin, tellement envie qu'elle lui rappelait tout ce sentiment de puissance, de haine qu'il avait parfois ressentit autrefois lorsqu'il se sentait trop seul ou accablé. Elle lui rappelait ce qu'il avait oublié au contact de ses amis. La seule différence était qu'elle ravivait ce besoin puissance mille. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. Il voyait seulement que le fait était là.

C'était là l'erreur des humains. Ils voyaient les Démons comme les plus horrible car ceux-ci n'avaient plus aucun sentiment. Ils n'avaient effectivement plus d'amour mais il n'avait plus ni haine ni envie de vengeance. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient était, selon le Démon, ou la puissance, ou le savoir, ou la tranquillité. Aucun d'eux ne voulait le sang. Si ils se battaient contre les Anges, c'était par esprit de combativité.

Les anges, quand à eux, n'avait plus certains de leur sentiment tels que la tristesse ou l'excitation, mais il leur restait l'amour et la haine.

Et bizarrement, ce n'était pas le fait de ne pas avoir de sentiment qui provoquait le plus souvent les conflits. C'était plutôt le fait d'en avoir. Certes, d'après certaines personnes comme Dumbledore, les plus beaux compensaient largement, mais après tout qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait bien comprendre à ces soi-disant « beaux sentiments ». Ils les avaient oubliés. Il en avait retrouvé quelques uns au contact de ses amis. Mais il ne savait guère les utiliser et encore moins les comprendre. Ils lui étaient d'ailleurs si incompréhensibles qu'ils lui faisaient presque peur.

Un instant d'hésitation lui valut une nouvelle brûlure sur l'épaule mais il sourit. Apparemment ils n'arriveraient pas à se battre l'une l'autre grâce de simples sorts si il n'y avait pas plus de stratégie derrière. Il fit apparaître des dizaines de miroirs tout autour d'eux. C'était dangereux pour lui aussi mais après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Harry apparut dans l'un d'eux. La créature fonça sur lui mais il disparut et réapparut dans un autre. Elle eut juste le temps de détourner les yeux de son propre regard. Elle retenta plusieurs fois de l'attraper mais il changeait de miroir à chaque fois. Finalement elle se multiplia et plaça chacun de ses clones devant l'un de miroirs avant d'aller se placer elle-même devant le miroir ou Harry était apparu quelque instant plus tôt. D'un coup, comme elle l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprise, elle passa sa main dans le miroir dont la glace devint comme de l'eau mais Harry avait déjà disparut et réapparut dans un autre mais à peine était-il apparut que le clone l'attrapa et le tire hors du miroir. Ceux-ci disparurent aussitôt laissant Harry aux mains de l'unique Méduse qui restait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la Méduse et il cessa aussitôt de bouger, figé.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Je t'ai eu mon amour maintenant tu va souffrir.

Elle le mordit violement au niveau du cou avant de se redresser brusquement.

-Comment…Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur ? Pourquoi je ne ressens aucun de tes sentiments entrer dans mes veines ?

-Parce que ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Elle se retourna vers la voix et n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle fut figée.

Harry sortit de derrière le miroir avec un sourire victorieux. La Méduse avait était figé par son propre regard et son illusion, qu'il était parvenu à rendre consistant grâce à une technique que leur avait appris récemment Turner, avait disparue. Il se pencha au-dessus de son adversaire qu'il venait de terrasser et qui était devenu inoffensif.

-Alors tu vas me mordre comment maintenant ?

-Tues moi, tu en meurs d'envie, fit la voix de la Méduse dans sa tête.

-Regardes toi, tu n'es plus une menace pour personne. Tu ne parvient même plus à parler a voix haute.

-Ton envie est toujours là. Tu ne la maîtrises pas. Tu veux voir couler mon sang. Tu en crèves d'envie, alors qu'est-ce qui te retiens ?

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais suicidaire.

-J'aime cette envie de sang et j'aurais le temps de me nourrir de ta joie malsaine avant de mourir.

-Alors ce n'est pas moi qui en meurs d'envie, c'est toi.

-N'essaie pas de nous faire croire ça. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu le veux autant que moi.

-Parfait puisque tu le souhaites…mais ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion d'avoir ta soif contentée. Tu souffriras trop.

-Secatus Interia.

Le sortilège percuta la créature déchirant la Méduse de l'intérieur. Il entendit ses cris dans sa tête mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard la Méduse était morte. Soudain la trappe aspira Harry. Mais il était trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de faire pour s'en rendre compte.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait pas été vraiment lui-même. Comme en transe, il avait tué cette Méduse de sang froid juste par une cruelle envie qui venait de s'éteindre. Trop abasourdi par cet événement loin de sa propre volonté, il mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte où il était. Agenouillé sur le sol, toujours dallé de ses pierres froides, il ne vit d'abord pas grand-chose. La pièce était assez sombre. Il entendait des voix à proximité.

-Regardez, il est enfin là !

Ses compagnons vinrent s'asseoir prés de lui et cela lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Cette envie de sang avait disparut pour laisser place à celle de prendre un être cher dans ses bras comme Hermione deux jours plus tôt. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il était perdu.

-Ça va Harry ? interrogea doucement Gaëlle.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Celle de Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il ne pourrait pas supporter leur regard terrifiés, curieux ou, pire encore, dégoûté. Il se redressa.

-Rien, juste un peu fatigué. Où sommes nous ?

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Turner en se levant, suivit de ses élèves. Je suppose que la pierre ne doit pas être loin.

Il avança vers le centre de la salle qui s'illumina bientôt. C'était une haute salle semblable à une cathédrale. Des vitraux diffusaient une lumière tamisée et colorée. Au fond de la pièce, sur un socle de couleur allant du violet au rouge foncé, reposait une petite pierre ébène aux entrelacs nacrés.

Ils avancèrent vers elle d'un pas prudent et purent bientôt apercevoir qu'un globe, semblable à une bulle de savon, entourait tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de cinquante pas de la pierre. Lorsque Tim voulut la toucher il rencontra une surface dure.

-Je pense que nous allons devoir la faire exploser.

-Quel sort devons nous utiliser ? interrogea Hermione en caressant à son tour la surface dure et froide de la paroi presque transparente.

-Je crains que nous ne dussions nous servir de l'Expla érosia.

-Comment ? s'écria Hermione. Mais vous nous avez vous-même dit que…

-Je sais ce que je vous aie dit.

-Professeur nous ne maîtrisons pas du tout cette technique, rappela sèchement Harry.

-Je sais. Mais même si c'est très dangereux nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Et il est impossible de faire machine arrière.

-Mais on risque de mourir.

-Je sais Timothé. Si vous croyez que ça m'amuse. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, il faut montrer notre puissance magique sorcière. Il n'existe pas de sortilège plus puissant.

-Ni plus instable. Vous nous avez dit il y a moins d'une semaine, quand vous avez commencé à nous l'apprendre, que l'utilisation de ce sortilège risquait de se retourner contre nous même lorsque nous saurions l'utiliser parfaitement et que l'utiliser à pleine puissance si nous ne le maîtrisions pas totalement, serait du quasi-suicide.

-Je sais tout ça Gaëlle. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous mettre en danger mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Que ceux qui ne veulent pas m'aider reculent de plusieurs pas. Ce serait dangereux de rester à proximité de l'explosion.

Aucun ne fit de mouvement de recule.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous laisser faire ça tout seul ?

-Tim a raison, il est hors de question de se déshonorer. De plus c'est assez intéressant comme expérience de frôler la mort.

-Nous sommes venus pour combattre de nos mains et pas pour rester à l'arrière. Nous aidons nos amis.

-Je n'ai pas quitté les Anges pour faire tapisserie.

Le cœur de Turner se serra lorsqu'il vit les petites bouilles de ses élèves se muer dans une volonté de fer.

-Parfait mettons nous en demi cercle. Nous ne pourrons sans doute pas faire exploser tout le globe alors visons un point stratégique. C'est-à-dire, la clé de voûte de la bulle. Prêt ? Trois, deux, un…Go !

Cinq rayons violets convergèrent vers la bulle. Le sol trembla, les murs aussi, les visages se mirent à se crisper et les bras à vibrer. Soudain la bulle se fendit sur le dessus, puis le reste avant d'exploser violement en projetant les cinq compagnons au sol.

Ils ne se redressèrent que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Turner passa voir chacun de ses élèves tandis que Harry, celui qui restait dans le meilleur état, allait chercher la pierre. Lorsqu'il revint vers la petite troupe Timothé et Hermione étaient de nouveau sur pieds mais Gaëlle restait semi inconsciente.

-Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie pour la guérir. Nous demanderons à Onir lorsque nous serons revenus là-bas.

Il la prit dans ses bras et se releva.

-Et comment fait on pour repartir ? interrogea Timothé.

Comme pour lui répondre une ouverture de lumière dorée apparue juste devant eux. Timothé passa le premier suivit de Hermione, puis de Turner et Gaëlle. Harry passa le dernier.

Il mit quelques instants à comprendre le désastre qui s'était passé alors qu'ils étaient encore à l'extérieur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Onir et ses yeux remplit de haine et de colère, puis sur Ellie agenouillé sur le sol les yeux remplis de larmes. Tout deux étaient tenus en joue par une dizaine de Mangemorts.

-Je suis désolé mes amis, je n'ai rien pu faire, gronda Onir. Vous aviez une traître parmi vous, ajoutât-il en fixant avec animosité Ellie.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix.

1 : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Apollon est en partit le dieu de la prophétie.

2 : Monstre à corps de chèvre, tête de lion et queue de dragon, crachant du feu

_Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. Niark, niark, niark (l'auteur fait un sourire de sadique pendant que ses lecteurs déglutissent devant la fin peu conventionnelle et guère aimable du chapitre). J'espère que ça vous a plu, pour ceux qui se plaignaient du léger manque d'action je crois que je me suis rattrapée. Voici d'ailleurs les réponses aux précédentes reviews :_

nono-chan230

Salut ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Ensuite, la réponse à tes questions.

Ellie à fait une courte apparition dans le chapitre 14 Nouvelle Environnement (c le chapitre 15 si on compte le prologue) et Tim a montré qu'il été intéressé par elle en la draguant ouvertement.

Pour Turner, c'est plus délicat. Oui il est bien Tayson Turner mais non Tayson Turner n'est pas sa véritable identité. C'était pour en rajouter au mystère de sa personne. Le moment où vous en apprendrez plus à son sujet approche mais n'est pas encore venu. Les élèves ont bien entendus tout et la réaction d'un certain personnage (que tu devine sans trop de mal je suppose) va pas tarder à faire quelques remarques à ce sujet, très certainement dans le prochain chapitre.

Pour Onir, j'ai eu pitié de lui, et puis je l'aime bien quand même alors j'ai préféré que Harry reste relativement pacifique lol.  
Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il a été de même pour celui-là. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question et à la prochaine fois j'espère. bises

titmo

Oui, oui Harry est jaloux ! (l'auteur fan des H/H jubile lol) Enfin le rapprochement que beaucoup attendez, je sais j'ai fait tarder mais ça n'aurait eu aucun intérêt si c'était allé trop vite n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas merci pour ta review et pour la réponse à ma question. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçue. bisous.

grispoils

L'auteur remercie le ciel d'avoir un revieweur aussi enthousiaste et elle remercie également grispoils pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux lol

Je te remercie également pour ta réponse à ma question.

ça y est ton vœux s'est réalisé et la suite avec les épreuves est (enfin) arrivé ! (l'auteur fait le vœux qu'il t'ait plu… bon j'arrête avec cette histoire de vœux c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi Pardonne à l'auteur son petit délire et le fait qu'elle n'arrète pas de parler d'elle à la troisième personne du singulier)

biz à toi

gabiie-lover

Comme tu peux le voir j'ai pris mon temps (tu es l'une des seules à me demander de prendre mon temps si ça peu m'aider à faire un meilleur chapitre : Merci), j'espère qu'il en valait le coup. T'a-t-il plu au moins ? J'attends ta prochaine review (avec ou sans commentaire négatif) en tout cas merci pour celle-là. kiss

caramelle 1

Coucou ! tout d'abord merci pour ta longue review (j'adore les longues reviews…je me répète ? désolée) Heureuse que la qualité compense la rapidité (ou plutôt la lenteur) de postage. et je suis également heureuse que ce ne soit pas le contraire lol. Pour l'Atlantide, ça faisait un moment que ça tournait dans ma tête et j'aime bien mettre des morceaux de différentes cultures dans mes histoires je suis contente que cette idée t'ait plû. Effectivement j'ai quelques autres idées du genre (une qui ne va pas tarder à apparaître dans l'un des chapitres imminents et qui, je pense te plaîra tout comme l'Atlantide car c'est un lieu de légende, mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse la surprise).

VOILA, tu l'a eu ton action. Est-ce suffisant ? Je sais, ce n'est pas encore de grandes batailles contres des Mangemorts mais un peu de patience et ça viendra.

Pour l'amour hum pareil il faudra patienter encore un peu quand à Tim et Ellie…je ne dirais rien.

Oui Harry fait un gros effort en allant parler à Hermione, lui qui a tant de mal pour les relations humaines ! Je pense que Hermione s'en souviendra en tant voulu. Comme tu peux le voir (et tu comme tu pourras le voir par la suite) Onir ne va (du moins pour l'instant) pas jouer un grand rôle. ça pourra peut ête venir mais je n'y ais pas vraiment encore réfléchie.

Merci pour la réponse à ma question ainsi que pour tes encouragements. bisous

Eldar-Melda

Merci pour ta review. Oui Harry se calme un peu ces derniers temps je tiens juste à te préparer, ce n'est pas du tout sur que ça dure. bise

Butterfly

Lol. Yahoo comme tu dis si bien ! Je ne connais pas tout à fait le sens de « c'était pad du tout mielleux! » mais je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire. Et oui la jalousie c'est mignon même si j'ai parfois un peu du mal à voir Harry mignon ! lol

En fait tu as mal compris la question, je parlez du lien entre la froideur d'Harry et le titre de la fic Du Fond de mon Armure qui fait référence à l'armure qu'il s'est forgé contre ses sentiments et contre les relations amicales ou autre. Mais c'est pas grave, merci pour avoir répondu.

Pour ce que Turner nous cache et bien…vous le saurez pas tout de suite (comment ça je nargue ? non point du tout ! ou un tout petit peu alors lol)

Je suis désolée de la frustration que je te cause en raison des longues attentes mais je ne vois vraiment pas le temps passé et j'ai du mal à tenir la cadence.

Je crois pas avoir reçut ton mail mais pour la réponse, Ellie apparaît rapidement dans le chapitre 14 Nouvelle Environnement (c'est le chapitre 15 si on compte le prologue comme le fait le site) et Tim l'a dragué assez ouvertement.

Moi aussi j'adore le Harry/Hermione (en particulier ceux où Harry est à Serpentard, mon coté diabolique sans doute lol). bises à bientôt

Sahada

Ah oui, les Harry/Hermione toute une histoire ! lol. Je dois avouer qu'au début j'avais pas mal de préjugés face au yaoi parce que j'étais tombé sur les mauvais. Maintenant ça va mieux même si je n'en lis pas trop. Tu t'attendez peut être à un yaoi en lisant Du fond de mon Armure ? Enfin, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise quand même. biz

flubber

Merci pour ta review et pour ta réponse. Je dois avouer qu'il me semble que tu es la seule personne à m'avoir dit que tu trouver Harry pas assez froid et de même je ne sais pas trop encore ce que je vais faire de lui comme je l'ai dit plus haut. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse encore. Encore merci et à bientôt j'espère. kiss

potterstoriz

Harry a encore besoin de temps pour réfléchir il ne peux pas ce jeter tête baisser dans n'importe quoi mais il a déjà fait son choix : il reste tel qu'il est tant qu'il n'a pas tuer Voldemort et la force et ensuite il deviendra Démon à part entière. Hermione rentre pas en ligne de compte…pour l'instant. Il se peut que pas la suite il se remette un peu plus en question mais je ne te dirais pas son choix final qui n'arriveras sans doute pas avant le dernier chapitre. Et oui je sais c'est long ! lol.

Je confirme Harry déconne, disjoncte même mais c'est ce qui fait tout son charme !

Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, merci pour ta review, à un prochaine fois peut être zoubis

NEWNESS

Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements. biz

_Je suis toujours aussi contente de vos encouragements et de vos commentaires. J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ma fic et à me soutenir. Gros bisous à tous et à une prochaine fois (je vais essayer de faire une moins longue attente mais c'est dur pour moi vous comprenez la pauvre seconde fais des yeux de chien battu et demande à ses lecteurs un peu de patience et de compassion lol)._

_ZiaGranger._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 23: Retour à la surface

_Salut à tous ! Me voilà de retour (trèèès en retard mais je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant de temps que j'avais poster le dernier !!). Ce chapitre là est assez court mais c'est un simple chapitre de transition (ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai eu tant de mal à trouver son titre) et le prochain sera probablement plus long. J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même ! Sinon c'est bientôt les vacances (et oui, le 12) et même si c'est chouette je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vu passer cette année scolaire. L'année prochaine première L (chouette, chouette, chouette, j'espère que ça se passera bien !)! Oui, oui, je raconte ma vie mais vous pouvez sauter ce genre de passage je n'en serais pas vexer (de toute façon je le saurais même pas alors…lol). Je vous fais de gros bisous à tous et…_

_Bonne Lecture !!_

Chapitre 23: Retour à la surface

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur Onir et son regard rempli de haine et de colère, puis sur Ellie agenouillée sur le sol les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout deux étaient tenus en joue par une dizaine de Mangemorts._

_-Je suis désolé mes amis, je n'ai rien pu faire, gronda Onir. Vous aviez une traîtresse parmi vous, ajoutât-il en fixant Ellie avec animosité._

_Celle-ci baissa les yeux._

_-Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas le choix._

Ils furent rapidement emmenés hors du temple et traînés dans une bonne partie de la jungle. Après un peu moins d'une heure de marche ils arrivèrent dans le camp des Mangemorts. Ils furent tous enfermés dans une tente renforcée par des sortilèges, attachés et sans baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de nous vendre ? se déchaîna enfin Timothé.

Aucun d'eux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis. Un Mangemort avait déjà essayé de les faire parler mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de les cuisiner.

-Je n'avais pas le choix…ils avaient menacé mon père. Il est tout pour moi, si ils en venaient à lui faire du mal, je ne sais pas si je survivrais.

-On t'avait fais confiance. Je croyais en toi. Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ?

-Sans compter que ta traîtrise ne les empêchera pas de s'attaquer à ton père.

-Vous voudriez faire un peu de silence, maintenant que nous sommes dans cette situation autant faire des remarques constructives qui nous permettrons de sortir de là.

Il y eu un long silence seulement interrompu par les respirations et l'activité que Hermione menait autour de Gaëlle qui restait toujours dans sa semi inconscience.

-Tout d'abord, ils vont sûrement nous poser des questions. Le passage ne va s'ouvrir que dans quelques heures et ils vont profiter de ce laps de temps pour tenter de nous arracher la pierre.

-Où l'avez-vous caché ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas trouvé en vous fouillant ?

-Elle est en sûreté, ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Nous allons leur dire que nous avons échoué à la tâche et que nous ne l'avons pas. Que nous nous en sommes sortis en nous échappant. Dites moi Ellie, votre père sait-il que vous les avez aidé ?

-Non, ils ont simplement menacé que si je ne les aidait pas il s'en prendrait à lui.

-Donc il n'est pas en otage ?

-Non.

-Parfait. Maintenant je dois pouvoir compter sur vous. Je vous promets de protéger votre père si vous nous aidez.

Elle hésita.

-Vous êtes sur que… ?

-Je demanderais à Dumbledore de le mettre en sûreté. Cela vous suffit-il ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Que savent-ils exactement ?

-Pour l'instant pas grand-chose. Ils savent seulement qu'un groupe de cinq personnes, dont un vieil ami de ma famille, est venu pour chercher la pierre. Nous avons atterrit chez un clan d'Atlantes dont l'un d'eux s'est porté volontaire pour nous emmener au temple. Vous avez passé la porte menant à l'épreuve et c'est tout.

-Tout d'abord il faut que vous nous souteniez dans nos mensonges. Ensuite, ils ne vont pas se méfier de vous, dès que vous en aurez l'occasion, emparez vous de cinq baguettes. N'importe lesquelles tant que personne ne s'en rend compte immédiatement.

Elle acquiesça.

-Quand à vous Onir, vous n'avez besoin de rien pour pratiquer la magie des Atlantes.

-Certes non.

-Harry, délie lui les mains juste assez pour qu'il puisse les libérer lorsqu'il sera temps mais que cela ne ce voit pas.

Le jeune homme se mit à la tâche.

-Hermione, comment va Gaëlle ?

-Elle a reçût un mauvais coup sur la tête et elle a épuisé toute son énergie magique et physique. Je lui ai passé une pommade pour sa blessure au crâne et je lui ai fait boire une potion de régénérescence mais il lui faut encore du repos et elle ne sera pas d'attaque avant de longues heures. Je ne peux hélas rien de plus pour elle. À part ça je pense que ça ira.

-Quand ils vont comprendre qu'elle est dans un état de faiblesse, ils vont en profiter pour faire pression sur nous. Timothé, lève un sort d'illusion sur elle pour qu'elle paraisse en forme. Hermione, te sens tu capable de détourner l'attention des Mangemorts de Gaëlle (tout en sachant qu'ils sont sûrement très forts pour l'occlumancie) ?

Elle sembla peser un instant le pour et le contre avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je peux toujours essayer. Je pense que je pourrais y arriver au moins partiellement.

Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Bien. Lorsqu'ils nous interrogeront il faudra détourner leur attention de la pierre. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous l'avons. Ils ne pourront pas l'avoir mais c'est une précaution à prendre.

Harry se demandait ce qui le rendait si sur de lui.

-Lorsque nous ne serons plus qu'à quelques mètres du portail, à mon signal, nous les attaquerons, avec des Expelliarmus nous récupérerons nos propres baguettes et nous nous précipiterons vers la porte. Nous devrons faire très vite et ne pas perdre de temps ainsi que de les tenir à distance. Entendu ? Vous avez des questions ?

Ils firent « non » de la tête.

-Nous allons certainement vivre des heures difficiles. Des Doloris nous attendent sans doute très bientôt mais nous risquons plus encore si nous disons quelque chose. N'oubliez pas que si nous n'arrivons pas à fuir avant le portail il nous sera probablement impossible de le faire après. Et c'est pire que quelques Doloris qui nous attendraient alors. Nous devons être solidaire. Et ils ne doivent pas savoir qui nous sommes réellement pour l'instant. Gaëlle sera Sarah, Hermione Hannah, Harry William, Tim Andrew, moi Thomas. Aucun nom de famille. Quand à toi Onir, il faut que tu leur fasse comprendre combien tu es important. Sachant que tu n'as été que notre guide, ils risquent de vouloir t'éliminer. Les interrogatoires seront relativement courts, ils n'auront pas le temps de les prolonger.

Un Mangemort entra soudainement. Il jeta un regard circulaire avant d'attraper Hermione par le bras et de l'emporter sans qu'elle se soit débattue.

Elle ne fut ramenée qu'une demi-heure plus tard couverte de plaies et d'égratignures alors qu'Onir était emmené à son tour.

-Que t'ont-ils demandé ? questionna Harry alors que Turner la soignait.

-Ils m'ont questionné sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans le passage. Je leur ait dit qu'on s'était retrouvé face à des créatures qu'on avait pas réussi à combattre et qu'on avait du s'enfuir. Ils voulaient savoir qui nous étions, je ne leur ait donné que nos faux noms et me suis tue. Ils m'ont demandé ce qu'on savait sur les pierres et j'ai dit que nous n'en savions rien que nous avions juste entendu parler d'un passage secret dans le temple d'Apollon et que c'était tout. Enfin ils ont réclamé la pierre Hermione sourit faiblement avec une expression ironique et assez fière je leur ai demandé ce que je pourrais bien faire d'un caillou.

Ce fut bientôt au tour de Turner, puis de Timothé, de Harry et enfin d'Ellie qui ne revint qu'avec quatre baguettes, n'ayant pas pu en prendre plus.

Le temps ne le permettant pas, ils n'interrogèrent pas Gaëlle et Turner pu se féliciter des mesures qu'il avait pris à son égard, détournant leur attention sur les autres. Turner détacha les mains de chacun, même si ce n'était pas visible, puis il donna une baguette à chacun de ses élèves.

-Et vous ?s'inquiéta Timothé.

-Je me débrouillerais très bien sans baguette, ne vous alarmez pas. Hermione lorsque nous attaquerons les Mangemorts afin de nous enfuir, protége Gaëlle. Onir, quand à vous, ne vous occupez pas de nous, dès que vous en avez l'occasion, fuyiez et retournez chez vous. Nous vous avons déjà apporté assez d'ennuis.

-Vous m'insultez ?! Je ne peux pas sciemment vous laisser seuls face à ces hommes. Je vous aiderai jusqu'à ce que je n'en n'aie plus la possibilité.

-Merci de votre soutient que j'accepte avec plaisir mais n'hésitez pas à partir dès que vous le souhaiterez. Je ne peux vous obliger à rester près de nous.

-Ce sera un honneur de me battre à vos cotés.

La tente fut de nouveau rouverte et ils furent sortis. Entourés de leurs nouveau amis qui avaient démontés le camp en deux temps trois mouvements de baguettes ils commencèrent à avancer dans la jungle qui s'espaça assez rapidement pour laisser place à des longs plateaux étendus. La nuit était tombée et ils avaient du mal à y voir. Ils se relayaient pour soutenir Gaëlle qui ne marchait pas vraiment, toujours à moitié évanouie même si son état s'était amélioré. La température était assez douce, comme une nuit d'été, et les grillons chantaient avec entrain. Cependant, la tension était palpable. Les Mangemorts observaient chaque geste de leurs prisonniers dans la pénombre alors que les captifs attendaient le signe de leur « chef ». Les plateaux laissèrent la place à une nouvelle jungle dans laquelle ils retrouvèrent bientôt la plage de galets et le cours d'eau. Il n'était plus qu'à environ un demi kilomètre de la lagune du reptile lorsqu'un hibou hulula faisant sursauter tout le monde et détournant quelques instants l'attention des Mangemorts. Ce fut le moment choisit par Turner pour donner le signal.

Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette et murmura un premier sort. Le Mangemort qui se tenait à coté de lui tomba sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Plusieurs Mangemorts tombèrent avant que les autres s'en aperçoivent.

-Les prisonniers essaient de s'échapper ! s'écria l'un d'eux à l'adresse des deux Mangemorts partis en éclaireurs.

Un autre jeta un sort de lumière très puissant qui illumina toute la scène. Timothé le mit KO en deux secondes grâce à un puissant jet d'eau ce qui annula le sort rejetant le plateau dans une rassurante obscurité. Onir frotta ses deux paumes l'une contre l'autre dans un sens puis dans l'autre avant de mimer un jet. Un des Mangemorts fut prit au ventre et projeté en arrière dans l'impossibilité de se relever. L'un des opposants jeta un puissant sort de magie noire sur Tim qui était de dos et ne vit donc pas le sort arriver sur lui. Un protego de classe 2 le protégea une seconde avant que le sort ne le percute, le sauvant de la mort et un expelliarmus désarma le Mangemort juste avant qu'une puissante bourrasque ne le mette hors d'état de nuire. Tim se retourna vers Hermione comprenant, un peu tard ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Ça me fait plaisir d'aider à l'occasion, plaisanta-t-elle avant qu'ils ne se rejètent dans la bataille.

-Dépêchez vous nous devons y aller ! s'écria Turner pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

Il évita un sort et d'un simple geste de la main assomma l'un de ses assaillants. Harry récupéra la baguette de Gaëlle et ils se précipitèrent tous vers la lagune en courant, Turner soutenant Gaëlle grâce à un sort. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la lagune du reptile.

-C'est là que nos chemins se séparent, haleta Onir. J'espère avoir un jour l'honneur de vous revoir. Revenez quand votre quête sera finie. Je suis sur que vous parviendrez à vos fins.

-Merci de votre soutient Onir. Nous n'y serions sans doute pas parvenus sans vous. Faites attention à vous et aux vôtres. Si jamais les Mangemorts restent coincés ici ils voudront vous retrouver.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont en sous nombre et nous sommes très fort dans notre domaine de magie.

-Bien. Adieu alors.

-Au revoir seulement, au revoir.

Il jeta un dernier sourire à Harry puis à Hermione avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Turner regarda sa montre.

-Plus que quelques minutes.

Harry fut rapidement attaché à Ellie et Gaëlle à Turner. Les dernières vérifications furent faites.

-Vous êtes tous prêts ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Alors allons-y.

Ils s'avancèrent dans le fleuve noir d'un pas mal assuré alors qu'un vent un peu froid commençait à se lever. Des voix commencèrent à se faire entendre et il y eu bientôt quelques lumières non loin.

-Les Mangemorts, chuchota Ellie, qui s'était faite oublier jusqu'à présent.

-Ne bougez pas et faites silence. Espérons qu'ils ne nous remarquent pas avant que le portail ne s'ouvre.

La minute qui suivit parut extrêmement longue à Harry qui sentait le courant l'emporter un peu plus chaque seconde. Tous semblaient exténués par les heures de marche, de combat, de jeûne et de stress qu'ils avaient passés mais aucun ne se plaignait, attendant que ce fut l'heure de partir, priant pour que les Mangemorts ne les voient pas.

-Là-bas ! entendirent-ils hurler alors qu'un rayon de lumière se pointait sur eux.

Mais il était trop tard. Le tourbillon apparut. D'abord minuscule puis de plus en plus grand. Il les avala, les bousculant violemment dans tous les sens, les asphyxiant, épuisant leurs dernières forces, les pressant contre les vagues et les remous, les emportant vers le fond pour mieux les recracher à la surface. Harry se demanda un instant si ce voyage ne leur serait pas fatal. Puis il se calma. Ellie nagea jusqu'à l'épuisement, les remontant tout deux vers la surface. Essayant de garder l'esprit clair malgré la fatigue et l'obscurité omniprésente, il observa tant bien que mal ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ellie le tracta jusqu'au bateau de son père qui les aida à monter. Un autre un peu plus loin remontait les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient réussit à revenir. Tandis qu'Ellie et son père repêchaient leurs derniers compagnons Harry protégeait le bateau des attaques des Mangemorts. Enfin, ils naviguèrent rapidement jusqu'au port grâce à un vent arrière, gracieuseté de Hermione. Ils remontèrent silencieusement et en courant les ruelles jusqu'à la maison d'Ornando. Arrivés là-bas, Turner rapporta à Ornando un court récit omettant la trahison d'Ellie, quelques somnolences pesèrent sur l'assistance et quelques paroles d'adieu furent échangées. Enfin Turner se tourna vers Harry.

-Serais-tu capable de m'aider ? Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de vous ramener tous à bon port. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient en position de le faire.

Il jeta un regard étrangement attendri sur Hermione qui dormait la tête sur ses bras, Timothé qui somnolait sur sa chaise et Gaëlle maintenant complètement endormie sur le canapé.

-Si vous voulez.

-Emmène Hermione avec toi. Je m'occupe de Gaëlle et Timothé, passez par quelques endroits du globe avant de retourner à l'auberge. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit pisté. Ornando, merci de ton aide. Ellie, toi aussi.

-C'est à moi de vous dire merci. Je suis désolée.

-Je garderais le silence et je tiendrais ma promesse, mais je pense que vous devriez lui parler.

Le père fronça les sourcils sans comprendre tandis que la jeune femme hochait la tête. Harry réveilla ses trois compagnons qui se levèrent avec peine. Il prit la main chaude d'Hermione et transplanna avec elle tandis que Turner faisait de même avec Timothé et Gaëlle. Il passa aux Etats-Unis, en Espagne, en Australie et en Hongrie. Pendant le voyage Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Harry la laissa faire étonné par la confiance qu'elle mettait en lui. Ils atterrirent enfin au beau milieu de la cuisine suivis, quelques secondes plus tard, par Turner, Gaëlle et Timothé. Lupin et Tonks déboulèrent un instant plus tard, baguette en main. Ils s'activèrent, donnant les premiers soins et quelques potions de régénérescence.

-Pourriez vous rester jusqu'à demain ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous expliquer ce soir et nous avons tous besoin de repos, demanda le professeur alors que ses élèves allaient se coucher.

-Bien sur, nous dormirons sur nos lits de camp ! accepta avec enthousiasme Tonks.

-Merci, sourit Turner. Alors à demain.

Et il partit se coucher à son tour.

Il était presque une heure de l'après-midi lorsque Gaëlle se réveilla le lendemain matin (ou plutôt après-midi). La potion de sommeil que Rémus Lupin les avait forcés à prendre avait parfaitement marché et elle avait dormi comme un bébé. Ce qui était d'ailleurs idiot comme expression puisque tout le monde sait qu'un bébé en bas âge se réveille au moins deux fois par nuit au grand bonheur de ces messieurs dames les parents. En bref elle avait très bien dormi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit à coté du sien qui était de toute évidence vide. Prenant quelques affaires de toilettes, elle allât prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres dans la pièce commune de l'appartement. Elle salua tout de monde avant de s'asseoir (ou de se laisser tomber) sur l'une des chaises, devant le dernier bol. Hermione était recroquevillée dans l'un des fauteuils, avec dans les mains une tasse d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée et les cheveux visiblement encore légèrement humide. Timothé mangeait avec enthousiasme ses œufs sur le plat et ses tranches de bacon avant de se resservir et de recommencer. Harry jouait avec Tigresse sur le canapé, en face de Hermione. C'était lui qui semblait le moins fatigué avec Tayson Turner. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis sur l'une des chaises et lisait le journal. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il plia le quotidien et se leva.

-Alors que veux tu manger Gaëlle ?

-N'importe quoi tant que c'est consistant je crève de faim.

Il se mit aussitôt à faire cuire des œufs sur le plat et du bacon.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Pas de douleur dans les membres, ou de mal de ventre ? Pas d'épuisement inquiétant ou de douleurs musculaires ? Un gène dans la nuque peut être ?

-Si tu continues à la bombarder de questions comme ça c'est à la tête qu'elle va avoir mal.

-Je m'inquiète pour elle.

-Ça va Hermione. Merci mais ne le soit pas.

Elles se sourirent, l'une rassurée, l'autre contente qu'on fasse autant attention à elle.

-Et vous bien dormis ?

-Harry s'est levé à huit heure et m'a réveillé. Je me suis heureusement rendormi jusqu'à passé onze heures, déclara Tim.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous bien réveillés, je tiens à vous féliciter. Vous avez assuré pour cette mission !

-Merci professeur !

-Je vois que vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès. Nous avons encore énormément de travail pour arriver à nos fins, mais je peux vous jurer qu'on y arrivera. C'est une simple question de temps.

-Très joli discours, mais si nous parlions de vous professeur, commença Harry en se levant, le visage impassible. Et si, pour commencer, vous cessiez de nous mentir et vous nous disiez qui vous êtes vraiment.

Turner sembla être pris de court.

-Comment…

-Nous avons tous très bien entendu ce qu'a dit cette… « oracle ». Je n'ai rien dit jusqu'à présent parce qu'il me semblait que ce n'était pas les bons moments. Mais je crois que nous pouvons exiger la vérité sur vous maintenant. Vous nous avez demandé de vous suivre les yeux fermés et jusque là ce fut toujours le cas. Nous avons placé nos vies entre vos mains, nous vous avons fait confiance, nous avons exécuté vos ordres sans compromis. Il serait peut être temps de nous faire confiance à votre tour.

Le professeur se tût un instant et observa chacun de ses élèves.

-Je sais que je vous ai toujours demandé beaucoup mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous fait pas confiance que je ne vous ai pas dit qui j'étais vraiment. Au contraire, vous savez que je vous fais entièrement confiance. Il n'est tout simplement pas venu le temps de vous expliquer tout à mon sujet. Ça viendra bientôt mais je vous prie de me faire confiance les yeux fermés encore un moment. Je vous promets de tout vous révéler bientôt mais pas aujourd'hui, pas tout de suite. Pouvez-vous patienter encore un peu ?

-Et pourquoi donc devrions-nous attendre ?

-Parce que pour vous expliquer il vaut mieux vous montrer et je ne peux vous le montrer pour l'instant.

-Professeur vous avez déjà longtemps gardé le silence et…commença doucement Hermione, comme gênée de contredire son professeur.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks qui s'écrasa presque aussitôt au sol, coupant la conversation du petit groupe.

-Oh, je suis désoléedésoléedésolée.

-Ce n'est rien ! fit Gaëlle en l'aidant à se relever. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ?

-Non, merci. Je suis un peu maladroite. Rémus ne va pas tarder à monter, il voulait finir de servir le déjeuner.

Harry jeta un regard noir à Turner qui était retourné à son journal. La conversation avait été déviée et il n'aurait pas ses réponses. Tous semblaient d'accord pour oublier ce qui venait de se dire à l'exaspération de Harry. Mais il aurait ses réponses. Tôt ou tard il apprendrait qui était Tayson Turner.

L'homme hurla de colère avant de jeter un Doloris sur le Mangemort messager. Ils avaient encore échoué et une nouvelle pierre avait disparu. Cette pierre qui l'aurait conduit à l'immortalité. Ils avaient été si près, si près du but.

-Calmez-vous donc, apprenez à cacher un peu plus vos sentiments ! fit l'homme assis, souriant d'un air froid, les doigts croisés sous son menton.

Voldemort se retourna vers lui.

-Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis à vous, siffla-t-il entre ses lèvres serrées avant de lever le sort.

Le Mangemort fut parcourut encore un instant de spasme avant de rester inerte sur le sol.

-Sortez ! hurla le Lord. SORTEZ TOUS !

Il s'assit à la table en face du second homme pendant que ses fidèles quittaient les lieux, emportant avec eux le torturé.

-Nous étions à un cheveu de… ! S'en est tellement rageant.

-Que voulez-vous? Ces derniers temps les gens ont un mal fou à trouver du bon personnel ! plaisanta l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Le troisième homme, qui était resté jusque là caché dans l'ombre, s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à son tour.

-Qu'en dis la Force ? interrogea Voldemort à l'adresse de celui-ci.

Il enleva le capuchon de sa cape, dévoilant ses traits anguleux et son teint grisâtre.

-Peut être devrions nous…leur laisser les pierres, il parlait d'une voix basse et sifflante, comme venu de très loin, provenant d'abîmes inconnus.

-Comment ça ? fit le second d'une voix agacée.

-Et bien, il est difficile de retrouver les pierres et ces jeunes gens semblent bien partis pour les avoir toutes. Peut être…peut être devrions nous nous pencher sur un autre point.

-Mais il nous faut le Graal ! répliqua sèchement Voldemort.

-Certes, certes, mais laissons leur donc le sale travail. Il sera toujours temps ensuite de nous emparer des pierres, je veux dire, quand ils les auront toutes.

-Voilà un stratagème habile, siffla Voldemort en se levant avant de se mettre à marcher de long en large. Nous leur laissons s'emparer des pierres. Ils ont l'air de savoir exactement où elles se trouvent et comment les avoir. Nous les laissons se débrouiller et, enfin, quand ils les auront toutes nous nous emparerons d'elles… ou mieux, nous les suivront jusqu'au Graal. Ils prennent les risques, nous avons la récompense.

Il s'arrêta de marcher un instant avant de se diriger droit vers la table ; face au troisième homme qui s'était assis à son tour.

-Mais comment les trouverons nous ?

-Voyons, voyons, se moqua le second homme. Avez-vous oubliez qui nous sommes ?

Voldemort se redressa avec un sourire diabolique, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

-Nous allons les avoir. Tout s'arrange finalement.

-Vous m'excuserez, je prends congé. Je reviendrais prochainement pour mettre notre plan en place, déclara le troisième en se levant et en remettant son capuchon.

-C'est sur, le bras droit de la force doit avoir un tas de chose à faire, ironisa le second avec un rictus.

L'homme ne releva pas et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Inutile de me montrer la sortie, je connais le chemin.

Il eut un long silence après que la porte ait claqué et que les pas se soient éloignés.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Vous les démons, vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous aimez ou pas vous n'avez pas de sentiment.

-Parce que vous, même avec vos sentiments, vous aimez ?

Voldemort eu un rire froid.

-Nullement.

-Je vois que nous nous comprenons.

Le second homme se leva à son tour.

-Je dois partir, déclara-t-il en serrant la main de l'ancien Serpentard. C'est vraiment un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

-De même pour moi cher Sethan, comme au bon vieux temps.

Ils ricanèrent.

-Au fait, avez-vous pu résoudre le problème de vos opposants politiques ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sethot sera bientôt réduit à néant.

_Voilà, voilà ! Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Il ne vous a pas déçut ? Vous ne vous attendiez peut être pas à ça ? J'attends vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais). Les réponses aux dernières reviews :_

marie lou  


Hi !

Contente de te revoir sur le site ! ça faisait longtemps ! c'est bien que le chap t'ai plû. Pour le titre qui ne colle pas au perso, je vais m'arranger pr que ça marche gros ziboux rien que pour toi. Tu me manques JTD 444

cradoss  


Kikou! (cookie lol j'aime troooooooop ! comment ça gourmande ?:)

Niark, niark, niark, (rire de sadique) tu a bien cru que tu ne l'aurais pas la suite, n'est-ca pas ? Ma nature est revenue au galop au moment le moins propice pour les lecteurs ! lol la voilà, pas trop déçue ?  
Contente que ma fic te plaise (j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre 23) Oui, je repris cette fic du Soda Noir, mais en fait, elle n'a écrit que le prologue (celui ou les démon viennent chercher Harry). J'ai écris tout le reste, du conseil a ce chapitre (et je crois m'en être pas trop mal sortie finalement) dans tous les cas je te conseil très vivement d'aller lire sa fic qui est vraiment géniale (en fait elle avait décider de quitter fanfiction mais finalement elle est revenue).

Pour le rapprochement de Hary/Hermione, j'en suis désolée mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Ils ont chacun un caractère très différent et aucun n'acceptera son inclination pour l'autre avant un bon moment. Il faudra se contenter d'allusion.

Pour Harry et bien le choix final ne sera dévoilé qu'à l'extrême fin(re-rire de sadique)

Bon j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour mon sadisme lol merci pour ta review  
bisoux

Butterfly  


Aucun problème, vraiment y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter c'est normal d'avoir fait la confusion, je n'avais pas préciser.  
Heureuse que tu ais trouver ce chapitre intéressant et bien. Je trouve également que le combat de Harry est l'un des plus intéressant. Au départ je n'étais pas dans l'idée que ça irait aussi loin mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, il m'est venu cette idée (un peu morbide, certes, mais qui va m'aider pas mal pour la suite), alors je l'ai inséré, en plus ça rajoute de l'intérêt au chapitre. Je comprend que tu sois un peu déçue par Harry mais c'était assez évident qu'il le ferais (et ce d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif) car il reste un démon à qui on a un inculquer tout son enfance que la vie n'est pas quelque chose de précieux et que l'enlever aux autres n'est pas grave et que s'est même nécessaire si la chose qu'il faut tuer peut entraver votre avancement et c'est comme ça que Harry l'a perçu et il l'a tuer car il veux toujours devenir un démon. Pour faire plus simple, il fait tout pour ne pas changer et il garde dans l'optique que, pour devenir démon, il faut tuer tout ce qui est sur votre chemin(ce qui n'est pas particulièrement le cas), car Sethan lui a fait un bourrage de crâne en règle.

Son incertitude découle aussi beaucoup du fait qu'il ne sait plus quoi choisir. Il comprend peu à peu ce que tout ce qu'il a appris avant son entrée à Poudlard et après son départ de Poudlard se contre-dise tout à fait et il ne sait plus qui croire.

Je sais je sais, je suis cruelle, et je crois plutôt qu'en fait, c'est moi qui déteint sur Harry !  
En tout cas c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir l'une de tes reviews donc continue s'il te plait !  
Bsx.

Sahada  


Oui, ça faisait de gros pavés pour les combats, mais comme j'écris sur document word, je ne m'en rends pas compte, j'essaierai de faire plus attention à l'avenir. en tout cas merci pour ta review.

bisous

grispoils  


Quelle énergie, si je pouvais en avoir autant…remarque c'est bientôt les vacances…  
Saute partout à son tour lol

Je suis super contente que le chapitre t'ai plû à ce point là ! Et oui, Harry sort les griffes, je trouve que la jalousie en rajoute à son charme  
Merci également le réconfort que tu m'apporte en m'assurant que mes chapitres en valent l'attente (parce que l'attente est trèèèèèèès longue lol, si j'ai mon lecteur, je m'étranglerais sans doute ) Peut être n'ais-je pas assez compliquer la situation et qu'ils s'en sortent un peu vite mais d'un autre coté, je voulais absolument qu'ils ne perdent pas trop de temps pour cette épreuve parce que d'autre chose les attendent. Merci également de ta patience. au plus vite j'espère (peut on encore réver ? lol)

Biz

titmo  


C'est super que le chapitre t'ai plu ! (pas une seule remarque négative en plus )

Oui, oui, là y avait pas à se plaindre du manque d'action je me suis rattrapé des chapitres précédents (et sans doute suivants) lol. Effectivement Harry a un rôle un peu plus important que les autres, déjà parce que c'est quand même le perso principal et ensuite parce que ce combat marque un tournant dans son évolution psychologique, je crois que la fin en est quand même un peu morbide! (fan de Harry, bienvenue lol) Mais j'ai quand même décris les autres parce que chaque perso à son importance et aussi parce que comme ça les lecteurs peuvent voir leur évolution physique et leurs progrès. voilou je crois que c'est tout…oui alors

bises

nono-chan230  


Hellow ! (façon très originale de saluer, y penserais à l'avenir lol)

Merci pour ta review. Effectivement, les combats faisaient trop serrés mais comme j'écris sur document word je ne m'en rend pas trop compte donc SORRY ! heureuse de savoir qu'il t'a quand même plû  
Pour le chapitre 23, je suppose qu'il ne valait pas l'attente que je vous ais fais subir mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer !

Enfin, tu les as les réactions, sans doute un peu décevant, je me demande si je les ai assez développé. Mais finalement tu n'en étais pas si loin ! Bon celui là ne laisse pas tant de suspence que ça je crois donc la fini ne t'a pas laisser sur ta faim (t'a raison, jeu de mot à deux balle mais marrent quand même) !

kissow:)

gabiie-lover  


Lol je comprend c'est très rageant ! Pour ta review, merci d'avoir été aussi sincère et je suis contente de malgré tout tu ais aimé le chapitre. Pour la longueur des combats, j'en suis désolée mais je voulais que vous voyez l'avancement de chacun dans ses tactiques et ses façons de combattre et puis je ne pouvais pas faire des combats plus courts sinon ça aurait été trop facile pour eux ! Quand à l'originalité et bien j'y penserais à l'avenir, j'essayerai de faire mieux mais c'est pas gagné ! pour le « pourquoi Ellie les avait trahis » je crois que tu a eu la réponse. Je pense que c'est assez logique d'essayer de protéger son père. C'est peut être un peu facile mais je voulais rajouter un problème de plus à nos amis. Bon je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions.

Bisous

NEWNESS  


Coucou !

Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir (je sais je sais, je commençais à vraiment tarder !! désoléééééééée) Moi aussi j'adore quand Harry fait des siennes et comme tu a pu le remarquer, la romance Hermione/Harry avance doucement. Je suis contente que ma fic plaise autant (répète le autant que tu veux y a aucun problème !!)

La seconde m'a fait bien rire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne t'es pas (trop) ridiculiser lol Ne t'inquiètes pas, je fais souvent la même chose quand un de mes auteurs préférés tarde un peu trop. Finalement tu la eu la suite, à la hauteur de tes espérances j'espère.

Biz à toi

_Encore merci à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs qui lisent et (j'espère) apprécient ma fic. Un plaisir n'est agréable que si il est partagé (à part une glace aux fruits rouges lol). Bisous à tous !_

_ZiaGranger_


	25. Chapter 25

Salut tout le monde

_Salut tout le monde ! Et oui me revoilà (oui, oui, je sais, j'ai fais fort, ça m'a prit à peine un mois cette fois ) ! Je voudrais souhaiter de BONNE VACANCES à tous (ceux qui sont en vacances évidemment) ! Et je dédicace ce chapitre à ceux qui ne sont pas (encore) en vacances pour leur remonter le moral (comment ça se serait plus utile une semaine de congés payés ? Vous n'avez pas finis de vous plaindre ? Vous devriez être fier de l'honneur là…bon d'accord j'arrête de me monter la tête toute seule lol). Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir (je sais je me répète). Et enfin, je voudrais vous assurer que je vais faire __mon possible__ pour poster au moins deux chapitres de plus d'ici la fin août, en attendant,_

_Bonne Lecture !_

Chapitre 24: Douloureux entraînement

Dès le lendemain ils reprirent l'entraînement. Turner désirait absolument qu'ils soient concentrés exclusivement sur ça. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Rémus et Tonks de rester quelques jours encore afin de s'occuper de l'auberge. Tonks dû refuser à cause de son travail d'auror mais Rémus accepta avec joie. Il n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec Harry mais il espérait avoir le temps avant de partir.

Le jeune homme, lui, demeurait distant avec Tayson Turner. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné de ne pas leur dire qui il était cependant il ne voulait pas que ce désaccord influx sur leur entraînement et exécutait donc chacune de ses instructions à la lettre. Il ne lui parlait tout de même que d'une voix très sèche et uniquement pour demander un conseil sur un sortilège ou pour poser des questions sur l'entraînement, les pierres ou des renseignements sur la mission c'est-à-dire que le strict minimum. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être en retard sur les autres et le savait.

L'entraînement avait d'ailleurs pris une tournure de torture. Turner leur avait concocté un entraînement draconien. Dès le jour suivant ils durent donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Ils durent se lever à quatre heures du matin pour faire un jogging d'une heure. Ils continuèrent les efforts physiques en travaillant leurs réflexes. D'abord grâce à une petite partie de Quidditch, puis à différents jeux moldus avant d'enchaîner sur les bases de combats rapprochés, moldus également.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de manger les sandwiches que Turner leur faisait recommencer les exercices. Il leur fit voir de nouveaux sorts d'éléments dont il n'avait encore jamais parlé. Ses sortilèges faisaient fusionner la magie des éléments et la technique du flux magique. Ils s'avérèrent très difficile à utiliser. Bien sur les quatre jeunes s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit très difficile de les exécuter mais cela alla au-delà de leur imagination. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à ressentir la moindre petite parcelle de pouvoir comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu de magie dans leur veine et qu'ils étaient dépourvus de facultés magiques. C'était très exaspérant et même un peu inquiétant spécialement pour Harry qui se sentait alors particulièrement impuissant.

Mais Turner ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit un à un chacun des élus et les évalua au sujet des techniques qu'il pensait les plus fortes chez chacun d'entre eux pour savoir où ils en étaient dans l'objectif de les leur faire approfondir.

Pour Hermione ce fut sur l'élément air, la manipulation mentale et les techniques de guérison.

Pour Gaëlle il choisit l'élément terre, les techniques défensives et ses dons d'ange.

Turner vit chez Timothé que ce serait les pouvoirs démoniaque, l'élément eau et les techniques offensives.

Enfin, il évalua chez Harry ses pouvoirs démoniaques et angéliques, son control de l'élément feu et ses techniques stratégiques et offensives.

Ils ne rentrèrent que passer onze heures et demi et chacun se mit au lit exténué et courbaturé. Seul Harry ne semblait pas trop fatigué. Il semblait même satisfait de l'intensivité de l'entraînement. Il avait presque l'impression d'être retourné chez les Démons. Sauf que cette fois-là, il avait droit à l'erreur. Il décida d'aller boire un verre de lait avant d'aller se coucher. Depuis qu'il ne mangeait plus l'horrible bouillit immonde des Démons, il prenait plaisir à déguster chaque met humain et profitait de la moindre occasion pour en bénéficier. Il arrivait à la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit que les deux adultes parlaient à voix basse. Il s'approcha sans bruit de la porte et écouta sans bouger.

-Ils avaient l'air très fatigués, fit la voix de Rémus mi-amusé, mi-inquiet. Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de les malmener comme ça ?

-J'ai été trop doux avec eux. Je me suis rapprochés d'eux au point de ne pas vouloir trop les bousculer mais j'avais tord. Si je veux les préservés ils doivent être prêts et il n'y a que ce moyen pour y parvenir. Je suis très magnanime tu sais, ils auront bientôt des professeurs beaucoup moins sympathique et beaucoup plus impitoyable. J'ai moi-même appris énormément à leur coté mais j'ai eu une part presque égale de souffrance. Ils doivent être prêts. Harry à soulever un point que j'avais oublié ou, du moins, sous-estimé. Il faut que je les emmène le plus vite possible à leur prochain lieu d'entraînement, auprès des maîtres. Et pour cela ils doivent progresser. La porte s'ouvre dans un peu moins de deux semaines, le jour de l'équinoxe de printemps, et je projette de les emmener dès l'ouverture du portail. Il faut absolument qu'ils soient prêts pour la deuxième phase de l'entraînement. C'est pour leur bien. Je sais que ça va être difficile pour chacun d'entre nous mais nous devons y parvenir. Ils ont déjà trop de retard.

-A ce que j'ai vu ils ne s'en sortent pas trop mal. Ils maîtrisent beaucoup de sortilèges et de techniques en tout genre et assez puissantes. Même plusieurs de la troisième catégorie.

-Ce n'est pas des simples sorts de troisième catégorie qu'ils vont s'en sortir devant la magie noire de Voldemort ou même celles si puissantes de la Force. Encore un autre problème. Nous ne savons que très approximativement ce qu'elle utilise comme armes. Nous savons qu'elle porte en elle une force phénoménale et qu'elle a à ses pieds des créatures magiques d'outre tombes très puissantes. Mais qui est-elle ? Un ange déchu ? Un humain mort-vivant ? Un démon diabolique ? Tout ce que nous savons d'elle c'est qu'elle revient du plus profond des entrailles de la terre et ça, c'est loin d'être rassurant.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai cru comprendre que les Démons avaient officieusement prit le partit de Voldemort.

-Les démons cherchent les bénéfices où qu'ils se trouvent. Mais ce ne sont pas des esclaves, loin de là. C'est peut être bien d'ailleurs le seul sentiment qu'ils leur restent : la soif de liberté, avec le besoin de pouvoir, évidemment. Oui, Sethan est pour Voldemort mais je suis intimement convaincu que tous ne vont pas suivre. Il est fort possible, et même probable, qu'une partie d'entre eux se battent à nos cotés. Du moins je l'espère de toutes mes forces car ce sont de formidables combattants.

Le jeune homme recula inspira profondément et poussa la porte coupant court la conversation des deux hommes. Il traversa la pièce en jetant à peine un coup d'œil aux deux personnes présentes et alla se servir son verre qu'il but doucement comme pour ne pas en perdre une goutte. Puis il le reposa avant de s'apprêter à ressortir, mais son professeur le retint :

-J'aurais deux ou trois informations à vous communiquer demain.

Harry hocha la tête et partit se coucher. Malgré le fait qu'il soit habituer à dormir peu il avait compris qu'il allait falloir s'accrocher ces prochains jours. Turner avait prit la décision de leur mener la vie dure.

…

Le second jour ils furent de même réveillés avant l'aube. Dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils déjeunaient en silence, encore ensommeillés par les quelques petites heures où ils avaient pu dormir, Turner leur fit les annonces prévues.

-Nous repartons dans quelques jours donc n'hésitez pas à préparer vos affaires le plus rapidement possible. Deuxièmement, Harry cette information t'est tout particulièrement adressée, malgré le fait qu'une grosse partie des démons aient choisit le camp de nos opposants, Sethot nous a récemment contacté. Plusieurs démons vont se joindre à nous pour combattre nos adversaires. Cette information vient compléter la troisième qui s'avère être que l'Ordre du Phénix a décidé de se consacrer au recrutement de nouveaux combattants et a l'infiltration du camp ennemis. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être mis au courrant.

Il laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre.

-Voici ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui…

Et la journée fut aussi épuisante que la précédente (même plus) comme l'avait prédit Harry. Footing, rudiment du combat à l'épée et du combat rapproché, sort combinant flux et élément (qui n'eurent comme le premier jour aucun effet) et approfondissement des matières vu la veille avec leur professeur.

Le troisième jour fut de même. Ainsi que le quatrième, le cinquième, le sixième et le septième.

La matinée du huitième jour fut consacrée aux sortilèges mélangeant flux et éléments. Comme Turner ne voyait que des changements ou améliorations très très sensibles, il décida de les aider. Tout d'abord il leur demanda de faire apparaître leur aura (qui avaient beaucoup gagner en puissance, Harry ne pus que le remarquer), puis il leur fit revoir quelques sortilèges très simples des deux critères. Enfin il les prit cas par cas, commençant par le plus prometteur (celui qui avait fait le plus de progrès même si ils restaient quasi invisibles) : Harry. Les autres se mirent dans un coin pour observer leur camarade afin de pouvoir mieux progresser en observant les failles et les forces de leurs compagnons.

- Allons y étape par étape. Il faut que tu sentes monter en toi le flux. Comme avec l'aura. Il faut que tu le sentes couler en toi comme dans un réseau de tuyaux. Que tu le sentes glisser et vibrer en toi, dans tout ton être, dans tous tes membres. Imagines le comme ton sang qui coule dans tes veines. Fait apparaître ton aura si ça peut t'aider.

Harry se laissa envahir par la sérénité. Il entendait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers tout prêts. Aucun de ses camarades ne bougeaient afin de le laisser se concentrer. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il était sensé trouver, imaginant comme le lui avait conseiller son professeur, le flux qui glissait dans son être. Il ne fut pas long à le trouver. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas sentir avant ce courrant qui s'écoulait en lui. Il en sentait à présent parfaitement les flux et les reflux. C'était comme lorsque de l'eau coulait sur son corps à l'exception que tout ce passer _en_ lui. Ça, mélangé avec une sensation proche de celle que l'on ressent dans le bout des doigts lorsque, après avoir lever un long moment le bras, on le laisse finalement tomber sur le coté. Mais dans tout le corps. C'était très étrange et très fort. Il se laissa porter un moment pour être sur que la sensation ne parte pas. Peu à peu elle s'accentua et il accepta finalement de rouvrir les yeux et de faire un signe de tête à son professeur.

-Parfait, maintenant, sans perdre ton flux, repense au sentiment de toute puissance que te fait ressentir l'utilisation d'un des sortilèges contenant l'élément feu.

Harry hocha la tête et Turner lui fit entamer la troisième étape.

-Bien, maintenant exécute nous un Flimeadispertion.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-Je sais Harry. Fais le s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme fit donc les mouvements nécessaires et dit la formule pendant que Turner créait un bouclier autour d'eux. La boule de feu se créa comme à son habitude autour des mains mais grandit beaucoup plus vite et, au lieu de prendre la taille d'une balle de volley, elle continua à grandir jusqu'à la taille d'une balle d'une trentaine de centimètre de rayon en quelques dixième de secondes avant qu'une partie n'explose violement envoyant les flammes rougeoyantes tout autour avec une brutalité encore jamais atteinte, projetant l'exécuteur en arrière.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione en faisant un geste pour le rejoindre.

Mais Turner la retint derrière le bouclier alors que la seconde partie grossissait encore légèrement avant d'exploser à son tour beaucoup moins bruyamment que la première mais sans aucun doute tout aussi dangereusement.

Hermione put enfin rejoindre Harry étendu sur le sol encore un peu sonné. Mais Turner n'en avait pas encore finit. Il aida le jeune homme à se relever.

-Tu as compris ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Harry repensa à la sensation du non–control qu'il avait ressentit quand le flux était arrivé sur ses mains à toute vitesse sans la moindre barrière malgré toute la volonté qu'il y avait mit pour essayer de le contrôler. Ça avait impossible et il n'avait pu faire cesser qu'en arrêtant de façon prémédité le sort. C'était un peu comme une expérience raté qui sortait de votre control et explosé partout. Il observa ses paumes brûlées alors que même l'utilisation du plus puissant sort feu ne lui avait plus causé la moindre brûlure depuis qu'il avait appris à les contrôler. Et encore jamais autant. Elles étaient rouges vives avec des cloques partout et saignaient abondamment. Hermione grimaça en les voyant. Elle fouilla dans son sac un instant en pestant contre Turner avant de trouver ce qu'elle chercher. Elle sortit deux fioles. Elle fit asseoir Harry dans un coin alors que c'était au tour de Timothé. Elle versa d'abord la totalité du contenu du premier flacon. Harry eut presque aussi mal que lorsqu'il s'était fait brûler par son propre sort. Il mordit sa lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir un gémissement de douleur alors qu'une légère fumée s'élevait de ses mains. Il ferma les yeux un instant, hésitant à voir les dégâts puis finalement posa son regard sur ses paumes. Elles étaient encore couvertes de cloques et très rouge mais une fine peau avait déjà recouvert la chaire encore à vive quelques secondes plus tôt. Puis, doucement, avec des gestes doux et circulaires, elle étala la crème beige et malodorante de la seconde ampoule. C'était une sensation très douce et fraîche et cela fit énormément de bien à Harry. La jeune femme étendit une couche assez conséquente du baume qu'elle avait sans doute mit au point elle-même lors d'une des séances d'après midi que Turner lui avait consacré. Finalement elle entoura ses deux mains par des bandelettes qu'elle serra assez pour qu'elles puissent tenir tout le reste de la journée. Enfin, elle lui jeta un sort d'anesthésie afin qu'il ressente moins la douleur. Hermione leva enfin la tête vers le jeune homme et leurs regards se croisèrent.

-Ça va mieux ?

Il regarda ses deux mains qui semblaient à présent piquées à une momie.

-Beaucoup mieux oui, merci.

Elle lui sourit, visiblement contente et soulagée.

-Pas de quoi.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'entraînement. Timothé semblait bloquer sur la première étape.

-Fais attention Harry, ne force pas trop aujourd'hui. Je remplacerais ces bandelettes dès ce soir et demain tu pourras sans doute utiliser tes mains comme d'habitude mais si tu ne veux pas être obliger de les couper tiens toi tranquille aujourd'hui. Même les remèdes magiques ne sont pas miraculeux.

Il hocha la tête en soupirant mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au cri d'extase que venait de pousser Tim. Apparemment il était enfin parvenu à sentir son flux magique. Le mi-démon, mi-ange, ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur. Le jeune homme n'allait pas tarder à déchanter. A la plus grande horreur d'Hermione ses mains furent également brulées. Certes beaucoup moins que celles de Harry, mais cela restait un stade assez inquiétant. Cependant Turner, lui, ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure et ce fut au tour de Gaëlle qui était très inquiète alors que Hermione s'occupait de Timothé en fulminant contre leur professeur. Gaëlle fut également brûlée avec la même force que l'avait été Tim. Après l'avoir rapidement soignée, Hermione se résigna à passer à son tour car Turner était persuadé que c'était le seul moyen de les faire avancer. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver son flux mais elle eut un peu plus de mal que d'habitude à exécuter son sort. Ses mains également furent brûlées autant que celles de ses amis. Alors que Turner reprenait la parole, Gaëlle s'occupa de lui procurer les soins dont elle avait besoin.

-Vos mains sont brûlées à cause de votre flux magique que vous avez utilisé pour la première fois. Effectivement, vous n'avez pas l'habitude de l'utiliser de façon aussi directe. Vous utilisiez des façons détournées de vous en servir. Même avec la magie sans baguette. Vous n'arrivez donc, pour l'instant, pas à le maîtriser lorsqu'il est dans sa forme la plus pure et vous déchargez une trop grande quantité de magie à l'état brute. Ce qui vous entraîne à vous brûler par votre propre magie.

-Si j'ai été brûlé plus que les autres c'est parce que j'en ai une moins grande maîtrise ? l'interrompit Harry.

-Pour beaucoup de personne, cette explication serait la plus probable mais pour toi, la réponse est différente. Tu as plus de magie en toi. Ton flux à toi possède une telle concentration de magie qu'il a été expulsé par tes mains de façons plus violentes. Tu es le plus puissant d'entre les élus. C'est en partie pourquoi tu es l'Élu.

-C'est pas pour ça que tu dois prendre la grosse tête, plaisanta Tim à son oreille.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel avant de se re-concentrer sur son professeur.

-J'ai conscience que vous ne pourrais pas utiliser la magie d'ici demain matin au plus tôt, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de chaumer. Vous étudierez donc les théories ce soir et nous ne commencerons que demain la pratique des sortilèges mêlant flux et éléments. Gaëlle j'aimerais que tu travailles sur des quelconques boucliers à grandes échelles. Nous nous sommes jusqu'à présent beaucoup entraîner pour les défenses d'une seule personne où d'un petit groupe parce que ça nous sera le plus utile lors des combats mais c'est un bonne entraînement et il est important que tu puisse connaître les meilleurs sorts et potions pour une défense sur un large terrain. Trouve donc le plus de sortilèges et de mixtures allant de la plus simple à la plus compliquer applicable pour un bouclier à grande échelle. N'hésite pas les plus farfelus.

Gaëlle acquiesça.

-Hermione je veux que tu continue d'étudier l'esprit humain et animalier, je t'ai ramener deux livres très intéressant que j'ai posé dans le salon de l'appartement. Je veux que tu connaisses le maximum de choses sur son fonctionnement afin de savoir quoi chercher quand il sera tant de passer à la pratique. Ton don pourra nous être très utile pour soutirer des informations où pour retourner des créatures maléfiques contre le camps adverse. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais il faut absolument que tu en ais conscience.

Hermione hocha la tête, ravie.

-Timothé, le mieux serait que tu étudies les pouvoirs démoniaques. Harry doit avoir plusieurs documents là-dessus il pourra sans doute te les prêter. On s'est un peu relâcher à ce sujet ces derniers temps et tu es loin de connaître tes limites et tes aptitudes. Tu ne connais pas assez de sorts et leur culture t'est encore inconnu.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Il détestait qu'on lui rappelle ses pouvoirs de démon car ils lui rappelaient son père qu'il avait ô combien en horreur.

-Harry tu vas venir avec moi. Ta stratégie laisse encore à désirer et si je…me trouve dans l'impossibilité de vous aider, je voudrais que tu prennes la tête des opérations. Seul toi dans ce groupe à l'étoffe d'un chef. Gaëlle est trop hésitante, Hermione trop gentille et Tim ne connais pas le sens des mots « sang froid ».

La remarque fit sourire même si l'ambiance restait assez lourde depuis que Turner avait mentionné sa mort potentielle dans son « si je…me trouve dans l'impossibilité de vous aider ».

Le demi-démon retint un grognement. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver seul avec son professeur à cause de la lourde de rancœur qu'il gardait à son égard. Les autres semblaient avoir oublié son refus de parler mais lui non. Cependant, progresser restait le mot d'ordre. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis se séparèrent. Gaëlle et Hermione allèrent étudier dans leur chambre, Timothé alla dans le salon et Harry descendit à la cave avec Turner. La salle avait été aménagée à leur arriver comme un laboratoire et ils venaient y faire régulièrement des potions où d'autres expériences chimiques. Cette fois, Turner avait déplacé le matériel de potion et avait installé un tableau à feuille avec des crayons de différentes couleurs et une grande table ronde au centre de la pièce sur laquelle était posés plusieurs cartes, pas mal de livres, des petites maquettes diverses et variées, quelques disquettes et CD-Rom et même un petit ordinateur portable. Son professeur et lui avaient rarement abordé le sujet de la stratégie ensemble et les quelques cours qu'ils lui avaient réservés étaient restés très retreins et peu développés. Il était évident cette fois que Tayson Tuner avait décidé d'approfondir la chose.

-La toute première chose à savoir faire dans une bataille, c'est évaluer ses adversaires et connaître, si possible leur position. Pour les évaluer il y a deux critères très simples qui ne te poseront aucun problème pour les retenir : leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. LA chose à éviter est de sous-estimer tes ou ton adversaire. Ne jamais oublier qu'il peut lui rester des cartes dans sa manche. Même si la partie te semble gagner d'avance, il ne faut baisser ta garde que quand tu es loin ou que ton opposant est définitivement mort (ce qui peut être plus difficile à être sur qu'il n'y parait). C'est d'ailleurs le principal point faible de Voldemort. Tu veux l'avoir ? Fais semblant d'être faible. Fais lui baisser sa garde et, au dernier moment, lorsqu'il est sur qu'il va t'avoir, achèves le d'un coup dur et puissant.

Harry hocha la tête pendant que Turner commençait à marquer les points importants.

-Ensuite, la position de ton adversaire. Elle est importante pour connaître sa stratégie et pouvoir parer à toute éventualité. Lors d'une bataille, il est décisif de connaître non seulement le terrain mais aussi les emplacements de l'ennemi. Tu sais ainsi où attaquer, où son les regroupement les plus faibles, si tu peux contre-attaquer en tenailles et tout le reste. Ces indications peuvent et sont le plus souvent à la base de la stratégie que tu vas adopter. C'est pour ça que tu dois donner le travail de repérage à quelqu'un de confiance et qui a un esprit de synthèse important. Car si ses informations sont mauvaises ou incomplètes, tu veux sous-estimer un point et tout perdre. Tu saisis ?

Harry acquiesça, à présent très intéressé. Certes ces quelques informations paraissaient évidentes mais comme il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui donner des ordres, il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit.

-Ce point en soulève un autre : le terrain. Si tu le connais mieux que tes opposants alors tu as un point d'avance. C'est le contraire si ils en ont une meilleure connaissance évidemment. Si tu te retrouves dans la seconde situation, il faut que tu réussisses à palier la différence en utilisant toute les techniques que tu connais. A savoir, sorts passe-murailles, voler pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, envoies d'espions pour faire un rapide plan des lieux et de la situation.

-D'accord, mais tout ça c'est seulement utile si je prends la tête des opérations avec une armée, remarqua le jeune homme.

-Effectivement. Nous viendrons aux batailles à petits effectifs plus tard. Pour l'instant nous devons nous concentrer sur un grand terrain car c'est ce qu'il risque de nous arriver très bientôt sans que vous n'y ayez jamais fait face pour l'instant.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

-Je t'ai préparé des petits exercices. Nous allons commencer par quelques parties d'échec qui peuvent être très utiles pour t'aider à savoir où placer tes soldats et deviner se que prépare l'adversaire.

Harry et son professeur enchaînèrent donc plusieurs parties, l'adulte ne cessant de donner des conseilles, de l'aider à faire des suppositions et de lui donner des nouvelles règles. Puis Turner montra à Harry, grâce à une projection qu'il était parvenu à faire par ordinateur, plusieurs possibilités de champs de batailles en 3D en lui donnant une armée avec laquelle il devait évidemment gagner le combat par des stratégies habiles avec plus ou moins de difficultés et plusieurs niveaux (le temps pour réfléchir étant de plus en plus courts et les ennemis de plus en plus malins et organisés). Turner lui fit continuer un moments les ateliers le mettant parfois psychologiquement dans une situation des plus inextricable, en lui faisant placer ses bataillons et ses alliés sur une carte ect… L'après-midi fut très remplie et Harry sortit de la cave avec un gros mal de tête mais également avec la sensation d'avoir vraiment énormément avancer dans son entraînement, particulièrement fier de lui. Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier, il se décida à pauser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis un moment.

-Il y a un moment, vous m'aviez dit que la stratégie et la ruse on l'avait ou pas. A quoi sa sert alors de faire des exercices ?

-On ne peut pas faire apparaître la ruse ou la stratégie chez quelqu'un qui en est dépourvu. Mais lorsque une personne l'à déjà, on peux l'aider à la cultiver. C'est comme si quelqu'un était intelligent mais n'avait rien pour s'instruire. Tu comprends ? Tu as cette ruse en toi, la preuve, tu es à Serpentard. Cependant, tu as besoin de t'entraîner comme pour tout le reste. En faisant ces exercices, c'est comme si tu acquérais de l'expérience. Et comme on dit chez moi « C'est l'expérience qui fait la force ».

La soirée se passa bien. Ils changèrent de sujet d'étude, Hermione voyant de nouvelles façons de guérir, Tim et Harry s'instruisant sur des sorts d'attaque et Gaëlle apprenant de nouveaux sortilèges avec son pouvoir de terre. Lorsqu'ils eurent dînés, Harry descendit faire une promenade sur la plage. Le temps était encore frais mais l'air se réchauffer peu à peu avec l'approche du printemps. Le soleil avait déjà disparut à l'horizon depuis un moment lorsqu'il s'assit dans sable pour regarder au loin. Il entendit des pas derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà qui s'était.

-Pourrais-je enfin savoir ce que vous me voulez ? questionna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Rémus s'assit à coté de lui en soupirant.

-Tu es très différent de celui que tu étais enfant.

Le jeune homme eu un rictus pour cacher son étonnement. Que voulais-t-il dire ?

-J'ai connu tes parents. Ton père en particulier. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Nous formions le plus formidable quatuor qui ait existé avec Sirius et Peter. Les Maraudeurs.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Nous étions insensé et nous ne voyions pas ce qu'il se passait. Ton père était un demi-démon et réver d'en devenir un à part entière comme toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ta mère. Si tu avais vu ses yeux briller lorsqu'il la regarder. Leur amour était si fort qu'ils auraient détruits des murailles et des châteaux forts pour se rejoindre. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait. Malgré le fait qu'ils viennent de deux clans opposés ils se sont battus l'un pour l'autre. Ça fait peut être très Roméo et Juliette mais le fait est que leur amour était magnifique, un cadeau du ciel.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était Roméo et Juliette mais cette fois il remarqua d'une voix acide :

-Et voilà où ils en sont. Si ils avaient suivit les règles ils seraient sans doute encore là.

L'homme fit comme si il n'était pas intervenu.

-Sirius, qui les avait soi-disant trahis s'est retrouvé à Azkaban jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe et qu'il vienne me voir. Maintenant il est en cavale. Peter, le vrai traître, c'est échappé et il est en liberté, sans doute avec son maître. Voilà tout ce qu'il reste de nous. Des souvenirs bafoués, des rancoeurs, des remords et des regrets.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

Rémus soupira et hocha la tête.

-Tu ne dois pas gâcher ta vie. Tes parents auraient voulus que tu en profites. Que tu sois heureux. Ne t'enferme pas comme tu le fais si souvent dans cette carapace que tu t'es formé. Je ne t'ai vu que très peu et je te connais encore moins mais je sens combien tu t'empêches d'être heureux.

Harry se leva agacé. Qui était-il pour croire le connaître ?

-Mes parents étaient deux imbéciles naïfs qui se sont crus plus forts que le pouvoir. L'amour n'est pas une force, c'est une faiblesse. La seule chose qui pourra me rendre satisfait c'est de devenir un puissant démon. Le bonheur n'est qu'une entité inventée pour faire croire aux pauvres d'esprits que le pouvoir n'était pas si important. Pour donner un faux but aux gens « biens » pour faire semblant qu'ils ne recherchent pas le pouvoir mais le bonheur et le bien-être des faibles. Vous avez cherché le bonheur mais regardez vous. Vous n'avez ni biens ni joies ni cet amour que vous mettez sur un pied d'estal. Vous n'êtes rien et je veux à tout pris m'éviter cette déchéance. Je serais le plus puissant et il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais être un minimum bien. Avoir la puissance, étancher sa soif de pouvoir, c'est la seule chose satisfaisante que l'homme puisse atteindre ! déclara-t-il d'une voix froide, sans intonation.

Rémus ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné ou excédé par ce discours, juste lasse et déçu.

-Je me doutais que tu aurais ce genre de réaction. C'est dommage. Tu ne veux pas que je te parle de tes parents ?

-Ils sont morts. Les venger c'est la seule façon de les rappeler à nos mémoires et de soulager leur esprit. Mais personne ne pourra les ramener et en parler ne servirait à rien. Bonsoir.

Et il s'en alla. Il n'aperçut pas le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Ton discours, je l'ai déjà entendu. C'était celui de ton père l'une des premières fois où on s'est parlé. Il était excédé par le fait que Sirius se sois énervé contre lui parce qu'il avait été imbuvable avec tout le monde jusque là. Il l'a vite oublié pour un autre. Celui de l'amour. Tu aimeras Harry. J'en suis persuadé.

…

-Debout là-dedans il est l'heure de se lever ! hurla Turner en tirant les rideaux ce qui ne servait à rien puisque le soleil n'était pas encore lever.

Il ressortit de la chambre des garçons pour aller donner le même traitement de choc aux filles. Timothé se frotta les yeux en grommelant alors que Harry commençait à enfiler ses habits, se demandant pourquoi ils se levaient si tard (six heures alors que le reste de la semaine c'était à quatre heures). Turner revint quelques minutes plus tard pour vérifier si les deux garçons étaient bien en train de se lever puis il allât préparer le déjeuner. Harry fut le premier à s'installer à la table suivit de loin par Hermione, puis Gaëlle et enfin Timothé.

-Il y a quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui ? interrogea Hermione.

-Oui, nous partons.

-Une nouvelle mission ?

-Non Gaëlle, nous déménageons. Je vous en avais parlé la semaine dernière.

Trois de ces élèves grimacèrent.

-Mais on est bien ici. Pourquoi partir ? Nous avons même une source de revenue et les entraînements pouvaient être suivit dans de parfaites conditions.

-C'est vrai mais il est temps de passer à la seconde étape de votre entraînement.

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

-Je vais vous emmener voir vos nouveaux professeurs.

-Nos nouveaux profes…vous n'allez plus nous enseigner ?

-Je vous ais appris ce que je savais. Il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure.

-Vous voulez dire que les entraînements seront plus longs et difficiles ? gémit Tim avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur ses bras en geignant.

Hermione et Gaëlle échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Vous devez battre une entité mystique, un mage noir hyper puissant, un groupe de Démons assoiffés de pouvoirs, sans doute des créatures assoiffées de sang et des Mangemorts surentraînés. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vous alliez en avoir finis avec votre apprentissage des dures lois du combat quand même ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos professeurs sont les plus grands mages qui puissent existés.

-Ben pourquoi y combattent pas à notre place alors ? grommela Tim.

-Ben parce qu'ils sont morts, tiens ! Bois ton lait au lieu de dire des âneries. Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veux pas louper l'ouverture.

Les quatre élèves échangèrent un regard inquiet. Que voulez donc dire leur professeur par « ils sont morts » ?

-Vous n'auriez pas prit un mauvais coup sur la tête par hasard ses derniers temps ? questionna Gaëlle.

-Non, pourquoi ? Et arrêtez de vous posez des questions les réponses ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Dépêchez vous. Je ne veux plus une parole.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Rémus vint bientôt les rejoindre pour les aider à finir leurs bagages. Une femme les attendait avec un petit garçon dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Turner leur parla un petit moment puis il les entraîna jusqu'à la crique d'où il commença à transplanner. Moscou, Hong-Kong, un bourg autrichien, la campagne polonaise, un village péruvien, un champ de maïs canadien…tout sembla y passer. Enfin, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une petite montagne en plein Antarctique. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes (au bout desquelles ils ne finirent pas congelés grâce au bon soin d'un sort de réchauffement) et soudain une lumière dorée apparue d'on ne sait où. Elle grandit petit à petit et un gigantesque portail de fer apparu. D'un sort compliqué et inconnu des quatre élus, Turner parvint à l'ouvrir. La lumière semblait venir de derrière sans qu'ils ne parviennent plus à voir ce qu'il s'y passait lorsque l'entrée fut ouverte.

-Après vous ! s'écria Turner pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Gaëlle passa le portail et disparue suivit de près par Hermione Harry Tim et enfin leur professeur.

La vue leur coupa immédiatement le souffle. Il faisait bon dans cette oasis inconnue. La falaise sur laquelle ils étaient arrivés (le portail se refermant et disparaissant derrière eux) surplombée une magnifique vallée dans lequel s'écoulait non loin une vaste cascade dont l'eau atterrissait dans une gigantesque rivière aux reflets enchanteurs. Des oiseaux multicolores planaient dans le ciel azure et sans doutes que des centaines d'animaux devaient grouillés dans la forêt émeraude qui s'étendait sous leur pied.

-C'est…c'est magnifique, murmura Gaëlle.

-Enchanteur, ajouta Hermione en dévorant le spectacle que la nature lui offrait.

-Extraordinaire, approuva Tim.

-Mouais, fit Harry aussitôt fusillé par trois paires d'yeux noirs.

Turner sourit.

-C'est magique c'est-ce pas ?

-Où sommes nous ? demanda enfin Hermione posant la question que tous avaient en tête.

Turner s'approcha du bord de la falaise

-Vous vouliez, il y a quelque temps savoir d'où je venais n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que j'ai été élevé. Par les quatre plus grands mages qui aient jamais existés.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? questionna Harry, exaspéré.

L'homme se retourna vers ses élèves, le sourire énigmatique et le regard brillant.

-Ça, mes enfants, ça, c'est Avalon.

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action et dans les chapitres suivants non plu. Je vais pour l'instant me concentrer sur leur entraînement pour que nous puissions bien prendre en compte quels sont leur progrès et leurs difficultés, mais pas d'inquiétudes, je vais m'arranger pour rendre ça interessant et pour y glisser une ou deux mission !_

_Mais alors, que pensez vous de cette nouvelle idée ? Après le Graal et l'Atlantide, c'eût été une honte de ne pas parler d'Avalon !lol En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Voilà les réponses de reviews du 23 :_

nono-chan230  


Hellow reviweuse (t'a raison la variation donne chaque jour un souffle nouveau à notre vie, parfois il faut changer télé – dodo – ordi en ordi – télé – dodo)  
Et oui moins de suspense mais toujours autant de mystère ! Je sais pas comment je vais faire quand y aura plus rien à dévoiler…mais j'y pense, tant que la fic sera pas finit y aura toujours un mystère ! (niark, niark, niark couché coté sadique de l'auteur !) T'inquiète, pour Turner, les révélations ne vont pas tarder…au chapitre suivant ! (et oui, enfin !) C'est son coté mystérieux et chanceux qui fait tout son charme (au fait j'adore tes nouvelles expressions, continue c'est si rare les moments d'égarement au onzième siècle lol)

Et vi Hermione et Harry c'est trooop mignon mais bon pour l'instant c'est rare. ça va bien finir par venir non ? Hum, pour la conversation civilisée de plus de trente secondes, je crains qu'il failles attendre encore un certain temps d'une longueur encore non définie qui sera je pense assez allongée  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût, en tout cas merci de ta présence

kissow ! (Je suis sur que ça finira par rentrer dans le dictionnaire ; je suis heureuse de t'apprendre, chère collaboratrice, que nous sommes à l'origine d'un nouveau langage )

manon  


Effectivement Harry et Hermione ont un peu de mal à se trouver, mais c'est normal puisqu'ils sont très différents ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère qu'il en est de même de ce chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente et merci pour ta review

kiss

grispoils  


Merci pour ta review (et tu es le seul a trouvé que je vais plus vite même moi j'avais pas remarqué). Alors pour les pierres, il y en a neuf au total (chapitre 11).

Celles qu'ils ont trouvés : celle des moldus (dans le chapitre 10), de l'élément eau (chapitre 12), des anges (chapitre 13) des métissés (chapitre 17), et des sorciers (chapitre 22).

Celles qui restent à trouver : celle des démons et celles des éléments terre, feu et air.

Oui, ils ont les Mangemorts en moins mais seulement pour l'instant Ne t'inquiète pas l'endroit est sur, hélas ils n'en ont pas finis avec eux !

C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, j'espère que ça reste un plaisir pour toi de lire mes chapitres, biz à toi

FHP2208  


Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir qu'on prenne un peu de temps pour moi et ma fic . Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à bientôt peut être

bisous

Butterfly  


Hi !  
Tout d'abord merci pour ta présence à toute épreuve et pour cette review si détaillée. tout d'abord, oui, Turner est un champion de la fuite à l'anglaise (!).

Par contre tu as encore fait un mélange des noms (je crois). Sethan c'est le chef des Démons, celui qui a toujours empêché Harry de progresser et qui a tué l'autre shera (chef des Démons) et qui a participé au meurtre des parents de Harry. Sethot est son mentor, l'ancien des Démons, il l'a toujours guidé et aidé.

C'est Sethan qui était avec Voldemort pas Sethot. enfin c'est peut être moi qui n'ait pas bien compris ta review . C'est Sethan qui a prévu d'éliminer Sethot.

Cependant, le raisonnement que tu as suivit est à peu près le même. Par rapport à aux réactions de Harry, nous pouvons craindre celle qu'il aura lorsque Sethot mourra (si Sethan parvient à ses fins) car alors il aura perdu une personne qui a toujours su le guider et qui l'a même poussé à se joindre aux élus.

Chez les démons, un nouveaux problème se pose car il y a à présent deux groupes bien distinctes : ceux qui suivent Sethan, leur chef (et qui sont avec Voldemort), et ceux qui suivent Sethot, le plus sage et le plus vieux des Démons (et qui eux, seraient soit neutre soit contre Voldemort) donc ça reste bien un nouveau départ pour le clan des Démons car pour l'une des rares fois, ils sont en désaccord au sein même de leur groupe.

Et effectivement Harry va sans doute devoir choisir entre Hermione et les Démons mais il n'aura pas encore à choisir tout de suite parce que son objectif premier est de tuer Voldemort, même si les Démons sont ses alliés, il n'hésitera pas un instant.

Mais tu as raison quand tu dis « Choix difficile! » Car il devra choisir entre Hermione et un monde qu'il méprise (en tout cas pour l'instant) contre les Démons, ces êtres qu'il met au-dessus des autres « races » et qui l'ont élevé. Comme tu dis si bien « Ce qu'il ne connaît pas, ou au contraire, ce qu'il ne connaît que trop bien » mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que les Démons le répugne. Certes il déteste Voldemort (qui est leur allié mais qu'il veux tuer avant de devenir Démon) et Sethan (qu'il veux détrôner lorsqu'il sera Démon) mais à coté de ça il pense comme eux et il est d'accord avec tout le reste.

Ouf ! Ce que je m'exprime mal ! J'espère que tu as tout bien compris quand même.

J'ai fais de mon mieux en tout cas C'est vraiment cool de pouvoir connaître tes impressions sur la fic comme ça je peux m'expliquer mieux, mieux comprendre votre point de vue et tout ça donc ça m'aide vraiment donc MERCI !

Merci aussi de ton éclaircissement pour « Pas du tout mielleux » et je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve ça ne l'est pas parce que je ne vois pas du tout Harry mielleux (t'imagine, il essaie d'être romantique et se déguise en Roméo et fait une sérénade au clair de lune à Hermione et…mdr j'arrête mon délire, un démon qui se prend pour Roméo se serait trop mimi )

Zibous (au fait j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus plû que le dernier)

Sahada  


Merci pour la review et pour le compliment (qui me va droit au cœur :)) Je sais, mais c'est normal que ça reste un peu flou parce que je veux entretenir le suspense, mais bon si jamais tu veux quand même un résumé clair et bien Voldemort vient d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle pierre vient de lui passer sous le nez et donc il est très en colère. Sur ce il discute avec Sethan (le chef des Démons) et le bras droit de la force (qu'on ne connaît pas encore bien), et on apprend qu'ils vont laisser les élus trouver le Graal et qu'ils s'en empareront alors. Après, le bras droit de la force s'en va et Sethan dit à Voldemort qu'il est bien décidé à tuer Sethot (le mentor de Harry). Voilà. C'est plus clair ? J'espère en tout cas. Encore merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce chapitre t'a plû,

Bises

Eldar-Melda  


Merci pour ta petite review, et oui j'essaie de faire original ! Mais tu sais, même Harry ne peux pas résister à un pitit chaton tout mignon tout plein ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû, à une prochaine fois peut être

bisous

NEWNESS  


Mdr Coucou !

Heureuse de rencontrer une fan de glace au fruits rouges et qui aime également ma fic Dis à ton chéri que je suis désolée pour son PC mais très contente que ma fic lui plaise (et que je suis aussi très fier d'être l'objet d'un vol aussi important que celui d'un ordi lol)

Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, merci pour ta review

Biz à toi

_Au fait, je pars trois semaine donc il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitre d'ici là (normalement) mais dès que je reviens je vous le poste AUSSITOT !). Pour vous faire patienter (et vous obliger à ne pas m'oublier), au menu du chapitre 25: de nouveaux professeurs tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, quelques révélations (sur Turner en particulier) et beaucoup, beaucoup de travail en perspectives (autant pour moi que pour eux d'ailleurs ). Ça vous intéresse ? Alors à très bientôt et n'oubliez pas le reviews (s'il vous plait !:'() ! Bisous à tous !_

_ZiaGranger._

_PS : Je suis aux anges ! Y a __Les cités d'Or__ qui passe à la télé l'après-midi (applaudit avec un air de gamine attardée et se met à chantonnée « Esteban, Zia, Tao les cités d'or OoooO). J'adooooore (hihihi) ! Oui oui je sais, je raconte __**encore**__ ma vie (et NCIS avec ça…oui d'accord j'arrête.Mais y a personne qui connaît ici ? oui, oui, chut). snif. :) _


	26. Chapter 26

Salut à tous

_Salut à tous ! Et oui, enfin le chapitre suivant. Plus court que le précédent, certes, mais il est là quand même non ? J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances (moi j'en vois déjà la fin ;(… comment ça pessimiste ?). Je voudrais également dire un grand MERCI à tous mes reviweurs et à toutes mes revieweuses. Tous vos petits commentaires m'ont fait chaud au cœur et je me rend compte à chaque fois combien c'est génial de savoir sa fic apprécié ! Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour votre soutient et votre présence. A vous tous, reviweurs et lecteurs…_

_BONNE LECTURE._

Chapitre 26: La vie de l'Haoy thely et rencontre avec les quatre terreurs…euh professeurs (mais non c'était pas fait exprès, vous énervez pas…comment ça en crapaud ?…mais non, vous pouvez pas me faire ça…si ? Je vous rappelle que JE suis l'auteur et c'est MOI qui VOUS ait mis dans MON histoire alors vous pourrez pas avancez si vous me transformez. C'est bon pour cette fois ? soupir de soulagement)

La marche dans la forêt puis dans les prairies d'Avalon fut longue mais le paysage était si enchanteur qu'aucun ne songea à se plaindre. Même Harry, bien qu'il ne l'aurait avoué pour tout l'or du monde, trouva le paysage magnifique. Lui qui était habitué aux abîmes sombres et crasseux sans le moindre faste ou la moindre couleur de ses salles d'entraînement de Niebelung, avait vu plus de beautés et de magnificences depuis ces quelques mois dans le monde des sorciers que dans toute sa jeune vie. Certes, Niebelung avait sa part d'éclat et de somptuosité mais les Démons, vivants dans les profondeurs terrestres et cherchant plus le pouvoir que le luxe, n'en avait produit que le strict minimum. Cependant, même si Harry trouvait cela très charmant, son éducation et son coté démon faisait qu'il s'en contre fichait de façon assez flagrante. Seules quelques rares phrases furent échangées pendant le trajet, Turner leur ayant fait comprendre qu'ils sauraient bientôt tout ce qu'ils voudrait. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches (Harry se demandant combien il avait bien pu faire comme kilomètres à pied depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard) ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin habité par des centaines de plantes différentes. Il y régnait une douce fraîcheur et une fontaine d'eau fraîche chantait en son centre. Et derrière celui-ci, avait été taillée à même le roc, dans une impressionnante falaise, une gigantesque et magnifique maison. A au moins trois étages et d'une profondeur assez incroyable, Harry su aussitôt que seule la magie pouvait avoir réalisé un tel chef d'œuvre. Des colonnes, des frontons, de grandes fenêtres, des sculptures, des statues…tous taillés dans la roche blanche. Une porte en bronze en fermait l'entrée comme un scellé qu'on aurait posé sur la plus incroyable des créations afin de la conserver à travers les âges.

-C'est incroyable, murmura Hermione. Tout semble tellement irréel.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seule les laissant entrer dans un hall frais.

-Bienvenu à Avalon ! Le voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

Un vieil homme se tenait en haut de l'un des deux escaliers en vis menant à l'étage.

-Très bien maître, répondit Turner en s'inclinant légèrement. Merci de vous en inquiétez.

-Alors voici nos jeunes amis.

Il descendit les quelques marches et s'avança un peu vers eux, s'arrêtant néanmoins à une certaine distance, restant dans l'ombre qui cachait son visage.

-Mélusine va être enchantée de vous savoir enfin arrivé. Elle se faisait une extrême joie de vous rencontrer. Elle ne va pas tarder, elle doit déjà savoir que vous êtes là. Elle est dans la serre.

-Arthur ! Tu es enfin de retour !

Une femme descendit à son tour l'escalier avec grâce et vint étreindre Turner. Lui prenant les mains, elle le regarda de haut en bas avec un doux sourire. Harry n'aurait su définir son âge, il savait juste que cette inconnue était très belle et inspirait la confiance. La bonté emplissait son doux visage.

-Je savais que tu parviendrais à accomplir ta mission. Morgane, mauvaise langue qu'elle est, ne cessait de médire sur ton compte. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir mon enfant.

-Merci Maîtresse.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'emplir de tristesse.

-Tu nous en veux encore n'est-ce pas ?

-Maîtresse…commença Turner.

-Non, ne dit rien, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Nous savons tout deux ce qu'il en est.

Elle le prit dans ses bras une seconde fois, lui murmurant à l'oreille quelque chose puis le relâchât afin de reporter toute son attention sur les quatre jeunes.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes les nouveaux élus ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Viviane.

Elle fit une révérence à laquelle ils répondirent en s'inclinant devant elle, faute de mieux. L'homme soupira derrière elle.

-Je voulais leur faire la surprise et tu viens de tout gâcher !

-Comment ça ? s'étonna la femme.

-Je voulais la jouer mystérieux. Ils ne savaient pas qui nous sommes.

-Voyons Merlin, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète il ne faut pas t'en faire ils n'ont toujours pas compris. Bien trop terre-à-terre je sens, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

C'est alors qu'une petite fille brune arriva en courrant d'un couloir adjacent.

-Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! s'écria-t-elle de sa voix fluette en dansant autour d'eux.

Harry la regarda d'un air mauvais se demandant pendant une seconde comment réagiraient ses hôtes si il lui faisait un croche-pied. Il détestait cet étalage de joie et de bonne humeur. Finalement elle sauta dans les bras de Turner qui, malgré un soupir, laissa échapper un sourire.

-Mélusine, aurais-tu l'amabilité de conduire nos nouveaux amis à leur chambre ? demanda Viviane.

-Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui !

Elle descendit de son perchoir et, empoignant un bras à Harry et un bras à Gaëlle, se mit à tirer dessus de toutes ses forces.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors pour laisser passer une très jeune femme habillée en chasseuse, avec un arc accroché à l'épaule et deux perdrix mortes à la ceinture.

-Oh les garnements sont là, grommela-t-elle. Turner, salua-t-elle en voyant l'homme.

Il s'inclina légèrement vers elle alors que la nouvelle venue jetait un regard méprisant à la petite fille qui avait enfin cessé de tirer sur les deux adolescents pour qu'ils la suivent.

-Arrête tes enfantillages Mélusine. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'as plus sept ans.

L'enfant fit une moue boudeuse mais peu à peu grandit et se transforma en une femme.

-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie Morgane, soupira-t-elle puis elle fit une mine moqueuse. On dirait que la chasse a été mauvaise.

La femme haussa les épaules.

-J'étais partit faire une promenade.

-Avec un arc et des flèches ?

-Tu m'a déjà vu me promener sans ? Je ne m'appelle pas « sainte Viviane », rétorqua-t-elle en s'en allant par l'un des couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans l'ombre de la demeure.

Ladite Viviane eut un sourire indulgent.

-Elle n'a pas toujours un caractère facile.

-Je plains celui ou celle qui l'aura, grinça Mélusine. Bon allez, venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Les quatre élèves se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers Turner qui hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez y aller. On se retrouve tout de suite et on vous expliquera tout pendant le déjeuner. Vous avez le temps de prendre une douche si ça vous dit mais soyez prêt pour une heure.

Ils montèrent donc à la suite de la femme brune. Elle était plutôt petite, avec de long cheveux bruns lisses attachés en un chignon un peu lâche. Elle portait une longue robe bleu clair à la mode XIX.

-Vous allez vous plaire ici. C'est bien plus beau et plus magique que tout ce que vous avez pu voir sur Terre. J'aimais beaucoup y vivre et j'y ai eu de très beaux souvenirs, mais la vie à Avalon est douce. Même si des fois, on se sent un peu seul. Votre visite nous fais à tous beaucoup plaisir ! Sauf à Morgane mais c'est une éternelle râleuse.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans un couloir aux murs toujours en pierre. Il y avait sept portes.

-Nous vous avons laissés non loin de notre haoy. Nous avons pensé que ce serait plus simple si vous étiez près de quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Vos noms son sur chacune des portes. C'est moi qui ais fait les décorations, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez pendant le déjeuner. La salle de bain des filles est au fond à gauche et celle des garçons au fond à droite. Je suis désolée je dois vous laisser. La salle à manger est au rez-de-chaussée, vous prenez le couloir de gauche, c'est la troisième porte à gauche.

Elle repartit alors que les élèves entraient dans leur chambre. Celle de Harry était spacieuse et simple, toute aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle lui correspondait parfaitement. Il posa son sac sur le sol et s'approcha de la fenêtre aux fins rideaux verts. La vue donnait sur le jardin qui semblait beaucoup plus grand vu d'en haut. Il s'assit sur son lit laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Il prit finalement ses affaires de bain et partit se doucher. Après des heures de marche fatigante cela lui fit du bien. Lorsqu'il ressortit Tim vint prendre sa place. Il retourna dans sa chambre où il rangea rapidement ses quelques affaires, à part sa baguette qu'il mit dans sa poche arrière. Quelqu'un frappa bientôt à sa porte. C'était Hermione. Elle entra en regardant la chambre de son condisciple avec curiosité.

-Elle est belle ta chambre. La mienne est de l'autre côté du couloir. J'ai une fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin de derrière. Il est très beau aussi. Comment connaît-elle nos goûts ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il est presque une heure, nous devrions peut être descendre. Je vais chercher Tim et Gaëlle.

Ils durent attendre encore quelques minutes que Timothé eut finit de se préparer puis ils descendirent à la salle à manger qu'ils trouvèrent en suivant les indications de Mélusine. Ils poussèrent doucement la porte et entrèrent sans bruit. Seul un jeune homme se tenait là. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux bleus brillants de malice.

-Ah vous voilà ! Tayson ne va pas tarder, installez vous en attendant.

La pièce ressemblait plus à une salle de banquet qu'à une simple salle à manger. Le plafond semblait invisible à l'œil nu tant il était haut et la table mesurait environ quinze mètres de long.

-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner pas la grandeur, asseyez-vous, le déjeuner sera servit dans quelques minutes.

Les quatre amis s'assirent donc autour de la table en silence. Le jeune homme inconnu semblait particulièrement intéressé par un tableau qui représentait à première vue un gigantesque arbre. Turner arriva enfin suivit bientôt par Mélusine, Viviane et enfin Morgane. Chacun s'assit et la table sembla tout à coup plus petite. Merci la magie, ironisa Harry dans sa tête.

-Vous n'avez guère parlé depuis votre arrivée, remarqua doucement Viviane en faisant passer un plat de salade composée qui venait d'apparaître sur la table.

Et c'était vrai, aucun d'entre eux n'avait ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient passés la porte d'entrée.

-C'est à vous de parler, non ? Nous attendons quelques explications, fit Harry d'une voix sèche.

Morgane perdit aussitôt son air ennuyé et fut visiblement enfin intéressé.

-Intéressant celui-là. Je me le réserve.

-On verra ça plus tard, Morgane, fit sèchement le jeune homme inconnu.

-Il a raison, ils ont droit à quelques explications, déclara doucement Viviane.

-Qui s'y colle ? questionna Mélusine.

-Merlin, je crois que tu es tout désigné, se moqua Morgane à l'adresse du jeune homme.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Ça ne te pause pas de problème Tayson ?

L'homme montra d'un signe de tête qu'il était d'accord.

-Tout d'abord, il est de notre devoir de nous présenter. Je suis Merlin. Vous avez souvent dû entendre parler de l'Enchanteur des forêts, l'un des plus grands mages de l'histoire de la terre, allié d'Arthur à Camelot, souvent abaissé à n'être qu'une vague fable auprès des moldus. Voici à mes cotés ma compagne Viviane, fée des airs, magicienne de son état, pure et sage. La seconde sorcière de la légende. Ensuite vient Morgane, troisième sorcière de la légende, animant le monde de ses langues de flammes. Souvent considérée comme maléfique, en partie à cause de son caractère un peu…spécial. Enfin, la dernière mais pas des moindres, Mélusine. Quatrième sorcière de la légende, puissante naïade, malicieuse mais impitoyable à l'heure du combat. Comme vous pouvez le constater, de vieilles fables sans importances sont parfois bien réelles.

Il laissa un temps de silence avant de reprendre.

-Nous serons vos professeurs pour un temps indéterminé. Nous vous préparerons au combat. Chacun d'entre vous sera sous la tutelle de l'un d'entre nous. Harry Potter, vous étudierez avec Morgane, Timothé Night, vous suivrez les conseils de Mélusine. Je vous prendrais sous mon aile miss Gaëlle Angelique. Hermione Granger, Viviane sera votre professeur à compter de demain. Vous pourrez choisir votre camp comme nous l'avons fait il y a plusieurs siècles déjà. Si vous faites le bon choix et que vous remportez la victoire, alors, lorsque vous le voudrez, vous pourrez venir nous rejoindre ici, à Avalon, pour une vie éternelle, et aurez la possibilité de former les prochains élus.

Il se tut et Hermione leva doucement la main. Il sourit.

-Oui, miss ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez été vous aussi des élus ? Vous avez reçut, de même que nous, un entraînement spécial, vous aviez une vie prédestinée à un combat unique ?

-Oui. Il y a près de onze siècles, nous avons décidés de combattre l'ennemi. Je n'utiliserais jamais les termes « Forces du mal » car je trouve cela trop manichéen mais ce qui est sur c'est que nous avons sauvés le monde d'un bain de sang inutile. Il y en avait déjà suffisamment pour ne pas en ajouter.

-Et qui avez-vous combattus ?

Merlin interrogea du regard ses compagnons.

-Un ange particulièrement puissant qui avait réussi à se trouver auxiliaires et associés aussi bien chez les mages noirs du peuple humain que chez celui des démons.

Hermione n'ajouta rien d'autre, comprenant qu'ils ne voulaient pas en dire plus.

-Savez vous qui est la force ? questionna brusquement Harry.

Une nouvelle fois ils se concertèrent du regard mais cette fois-ci c'est Morgane qui répondit.

-C'est possible. Cependant, pour l'instant, l'important, c'est de vous former. Il sera toujours temps de savoir le reste plus tard.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix sèche qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence. Chacun pensait au plat qu'il désirait et le voyait apparaître sur la table. Cependant, malgré toute la marche qu'ils avaient effectués en si peu de temps, la faim ne les tenaillait pas comme elle aurait pu.

Comme ils avaient l'après-midi de libre (et que ce serait sans doute le dernier avant bien longtemps), ils choisirent de le passer dans le calme et sans étudier. Ils firent un jeu de société moldu en plaisantant, puis ils allèrent se promener dans le parc avec Turner qui leur présenta un peu mieux Avalon. A ce que Harry comprit, c'était une île gigantesque dans une autre dimension et dont le seul portail s'ouvrait à l'équinoxe du printemps et se fermait à celui de l'automne. Les créatures y vivant étaient aussi bien des créatures moldus que magiques et seuls quelques rares êtres humains avaient le droit d'y vivre.

-Vous nous aviez dit que vous nous expliqueriez qui vous étiez réellement, fit remarquer Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient assis à l'ombre d'un grand pin.

-Certes. Encore une fois tu prouves que tu ne perds pas le nord quoi qu'il se passe, dit en riant Turner. Parfait posez moi toute les questions que vous voulez.

-Qu'est-ce que signifie « Haoy Thely » ? questionna aussitôt Harry.

-Enfant des dieux.

-Pourquoi vous appeler ainsi ?

-Parce que j'ai été trouvé et élevé par les plus grands mages connus et, comme ils sont intensément puissants et immortels, ils sont surnommés Dieux. De plus, on m'a trouvé ici, à Avalon sans qu'on sache d'où je vienne.

-Pourquoi Viviane vous appelle-t-elle Arthur ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas…fit Hermione.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Non, mais elle m'a toujours dit que je lui ressemblais. De plus elle voulait absolument que j'ai un nom qui ait une connotation spéciale pour eux, alors, quand ils m'ont trouvés elle m'a nommé ainsi. Puis ils m'ont déposé dans un orphelinat sorcier dans lequel ont m'a donné le nom de Tayson Turner avant de me reprendre deux ans plus tard, décidant qu'il était temps que je sois élevé pour ma « mission ».

-Que faisiez vous chez les langues de plombs et comment avez-vous pus y rentrer ?

Turner regarda Harry, surpris.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

-J'ai mes propres sources, répondit simplement Harry en repensant à son petit carnet que lui avaient offert les démons pour retrouver le demi ange à Poudlard.

Tout cela semblait si loin.

-Et bien j'y suis rentré pour trouver des renseignements par rapports aux élus et à ma mission. Je devais en savoir le plus possible sur les techniques à employer pour vous ou contre nos adversaires avant que la guerre ne soit déclenchée. Et puis ça m'a permis de faire beaucoup d'avancées autant au niveau de l'apprentissage de techniques inconnues de la populace même des sorciers (souvent parce qu'elles sont trop dangereuses) que dans la créations de mes propres sorts, potions ect… J'y suis rentré grâce à mes nombreuses connaissances au sein du ministère et à mes grandes capacités.

-Qu'avez-vous vécu pendant l'épreuve pour obtenir la pierre des métissés ? questionna Tim, curieux.

Turner eut de nouveau un petit rire.

-Ah, ça, je ne le dirais pas. C'est beaucoup trop personnel et ça ne concerne ni vous ni la mission. Pas directement en tout cas.

Harry devait bien s'avouer que tous devaient bien avoir le droit de garder quelques secrets.

-Qu'avez-vous reçut comme entraînement ici ?

-Le plus ardu de tous ! Chacun des mages m'a prit en charge les uns après les autres. Viviane d'abord, m'a appris tout ce qu'elle t'apprendra Hermione. L'attaque mentale et la manipulation de l'esprit, l'art de guérir, le contrôle de l'air…mais aussi beaucoup de jeux de société. Je me souviens qu'elle s'est beaucoup préoccupée de l'affection qu'elle a toujours pensé essentielle dans le développement d'un enfant. Elle m'a appris à lire, à écrire, elle m'a apprit à m'exprimer de différentes façons, à parler plusieurs langues. Elle a toujours assurée que le travail valait parfois mieux que de tout recevoir par la magie et elle m'a appris à m'en passer. Merlin par la suite, m'a enseigné les méthodes de combats moldus ou avec des armes moldues rendues magiques par des sorts, et aussi ce qu'il t'enseignera Gaëlle : la défense, l'emploi de la terre, certains sorts d'ange…

-Vous pouvez manier des sorts d'ange ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Mais vous n'êtes pourtant pas…

-Un ange ? Non, c'est vrai. Mais lui non plus. Il a reçut ses pouvoirs grâce à des dons d'ange qui l'appréciait (ou qu'il avait aidé) et grâce à son travail plus qu'acharné. Moi c'est différent. J'ai reçus mes pouvoirs de la terre la plus pure et la plus magique, celle d'Avalon. Avalon est de la magie à l'état pur. Chaque parcelle de terre, de nature, de roche, de nuage…est parcourue d'un flux magique très concentré. Et la magie, bien qu'elle soit présente sous différentes formes dans les démons, les sorciers, les anges, ou les créatures magiques, est la même.

-Alors je pourrais utiliser des sorts d'anges ou de démons ? interrogea Hermione.

-Non, parce que la magie que tu devrais alors utiliser serait bien trop pure et alors, sois tu perdrais tes pouvoirs sois tu mourrais, ce qui reviendrait, finalement, au même.

-Mais vous… commença Tim.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de dire. Ma magie vient directement d'Avalon, elle est différente de la votre, qui vous vient d'ailleurs.

-Mais vous êtes plus puissant que nous alors, supposa Gaëlle.

-Non, parce que même si ma magie est plus concentrée, j'en ai moins. Sinon, j'aurais déjà explosé. Et c'est ça qui fait que Harry est plus puissant que moi ou que vous tous. Il a une grande quantité de magie en lui, qui n'est certes pas pure, mais qui reste très diversifiés. Bien sur, il n'y a pas que ces facteurs là qui expliquent toute cette histoire d'élu, l'histoire de la magie, la mienne, celle d'Avalon ou la votre. Mais je ne peux ni vous expliquer mieux, ni vous expliquer plus. C'est ça la magie, elle reste insaisissable, inexplicable. Si tu trouves la réponse à l'une de ces questions, beaucoup d'autres, plus complexes, suivront. Parce qu'au fond la magie, que ce soit pour nous ou pour les moldus, c'est la même chose : un véritable et magnifique mystère insondable sans réponse mais qui nous fait tous rêver.

Son discours les laissa songeurs un instant mais ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres questions auxquelles il répondit patiemment. L'après-midi passa rapidement à l'ombre de l'arbre autour duquel s'échappait un doux parfum de printemps. Ils se rendirent finalement dans la Salle à manger en vue du dîner, détendus et l'esprit plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps, comprenant un peu mieux tout ce qu'il s'était passé autour d'eux depuis l'annonce de la prophétie.

Harry s'approcha bientôt de l'arbre que Merlin dévorait des yeux plus tôt dans la journée. C'était Yggdrasil, l'arbre de vie dans la mythologie nordique.

-C'est une métaphore, murmura Harry à l'adresse de Turner qui venait de se poster à coté de lui.

-C'était pour expliquer certains mystères à une époque. Pour répondre à des questions. Une réponse pas plus bête qu'une autre. Il faut parfois savoir imaginer pour voir _au travers_.

-Y aura-t-il toujours des mystères partout autour de moi ?

-Il y aura toujours des mystères Harry, partout. Parce que la vie est un mystère. Mais je suis sûr, Harry, que tu finiras par résoudre celui qui t'a conduit ici, que tu finiras par comprendre qui tu es vraiment.

Harry l'espérait de tout son cœur, vraiment. Merlin passa la porte, sous sa forme de vieillard, cette fois.

-Il vous a vraiment appris l'escrime ? se moqua Harry.

-Bien sur.

-On apprendra aussi le maniement des armes ?

-Très prochainement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la magie ne résout pas tout ; et qu'il faut parfois se débrouiller sans.

_Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Intéressant ? Décevant ? Génialement innovant et exceptionnellement extraordinaire ? lol J'espère qu'il va pleuvoir des reviews . Vous avez de quoi réagir là non ? Bon en attendant voici les RaRs (que j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire) :_

dart bob

Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais pris tant de plaisir à lire ma fic et je peux t'assurer que j'en ai pris autant en lisant ta review, donc merci à toi. Je suis désolée d'avoir autant tarder pour ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plairas quand même.

OoOXylionOoO

Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouve ma fic « suberbe » et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Si ça peut te rassurer y a vraiment peu de chance pour que j'abandonne ma fic. Je prends trop de plaisir à l'écrire et elle a pour moi (de même que toutes mes autres fics que j'ai entassé dans mon ordi lol) énormément d'importance.  
A bientôt j'espère

Di castillo de mortes

Salut ! Merci pour ta review. Pour le rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione et bien ça va se faire…tout doucement. Je sais, c'est long, mais ça n'en sera que plus savoureux…non ?

A+

Shouhaips

Wouaoh ! Attend une seconde que je me remettes de ta review…Voilà. Longue et détaillée comme je les adore ! Chouette ! MERCI (je suis rassurée de savoir que le temps que tu a pu mettre à lire mes 25 chapitres n'ai pas été perdu) Je vais essayé de « réagir » à chacun de tes points :

L'intrigue : C'est vrai je ne parle pas beaucoup de Voldemort parce que je rajoute des « méchants ». Quatre super-héros ne pouvaient pas faire face qu'à un seul super-méchant non ? Quand au Graal et bien je reprend un peu le style de Rowling qui rajoute toujours des détailles sur d'anciens mythes antiques sauf que moi j'ai repris une légende médiévale (Avalon…) qui m'est très utile car elle peux s'expliquer par rapport à Voldemort (L'immortalité du Graal) et elle m'aide à avancer dans l'histoire (les quatre professeurs)

Les personnages : Je dois avouer j'en suis assez fier ! Cela dit, je suis désolée de te faire passer pour une timbre (je te comprends parfaitement j'ai le même problème quand je lis certaines fics). Tim a été un perso assez marrent à créer avec ses petites habitudes bizarres et ces blagues débiles… Gaëlle est un peu nunuche c'est vrai, mais, comme tu le fait remarquer c'est la plus jeune. Et puis je voulais dans le groupe des quatre, quelqu'un d'un peu plus fragile qui ait besoin d'aide et d'attention. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être complètement blindés. Quand à Harry et Hermione et bien…moi aussi j'adore quand ils se balancent des vents à tout bout de champs et j'adore ce couple aussi ! Hélas il va être un peu long à mettre en place car tu te doutes bien qu'avec leurs deux sales caractères je vais avoir du mal à les pousser l'un vers l'autre…même si ça a quand même commencé. Je vais penser un peu à ta proposition, c'est une bonne idée.  
Vraiment très contente d'avoir une nouvelle amoureuse de ma fic mais ne t'abîme pas trop les yeux sur l'écran de ton ordi tu ne pourrais pas lire la suite XD

Biz

Ah et, au fait, j'adore ton pseudonyme

Sahada

Merci pour ta présence dans ce chapitre, et quand à la Source je vais faire en sorte pour que les élus évitent de se faire tailler en pièce. J'espère que ça va mieux se passer que dans Charmed, croisons les doigts

grispoils

Grispoils ! comment faire un chapitre sans une nouvelle review de toi ? Comment ça je te flatte ? Tu le fais pas avec moi peut être ?  
T'inquiètes pas pour Remus, il va bientôt avoir une raison de se réjouir (il va avoir sa revanche)

Pour l'entraînement des élus c'est dans le prochain chapitre mais il va pas être beaucoup décris avant deux chapitres (l'auteur baisse les yeux, rouge de honte)  
A bientôt, bizous

addidash

Merci pour ta review. Heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue et pour la romance…auras-tu la patience d'attendre encore un peu ? Je vais essayer de me dépêcher de faire une mini scénette avec quelques sous-entendus.

Zibous à toi

NEWNESS

Et oui, des révélations ! (pour une fois ) J'espère au moins que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue et qu'il était assez révélateur à ton goût. Merci à toi d'être là (avec des reviews simples ou non)

biz

Eldar-Melda

Je vais rougir merci pour ta review toute gentille, qui fait gonfler ma tête et les chevilles de Harry lol J'espère que ce chapitre valait le dernier.

bisous

nono-chan230

Hellow nono (je peux t'appeler nono ? ça ne te vexe pas ? ) !  
Et oui, nouveau rebondissement avec Avalon. Comme tu vois tu a tapé juste en pensant « Merlin, Morgan », mais désolée pour les chevaliers de la table ronde, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux. Et oui, tu peux faire confiance à tes sources, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs XD  
Je te comprend parfaitement et je peux t'avouer à mon tour : moi aussi je craque à fond pour le Harry à l'adorable coté que tu a nommé si judicieusement "je-n'aime-personne-fichez-donc-moi-la-paix-et-vous-verrez-que-vous-ne-mourez-pas-dans-d'atroces-souffrances". Je crois (ô bonheur, ô joie immense) que nous n'en avons pas finit avec lui (même si il ne pourra bientôt pas s'empêcher d'être peu plus caramel mou mdr je n'en dis pas plus)

Et oui, il fallait bien parlé des parents de Harry tout de même ! Comment on aurait su d'où venait ses adorables manies, son sens de la répartie et ses jolis nenoeil verts ?

En tout cas merci pour ta review.  
Je vous retourne votre salutation gante dame et collaboratrice du langage du prochain siècle !  
Bisow

PS : Allez, si tu veux on fait rentrer « ineptie » dans notre dictionnaire spécial language futuriste ziachannonogranger

Butterflied

Alleluia ! Quelqu'un connaît Les Cités d'Or et NCIS ! Deux de mes sept merveilles du monde lol

Hum, désolée, c'était mon petit délire perso du jour, si tu pouvais l'effacer de ta mémoire je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Si tu a un quelconque problème de compréhension au niveau d'un point ou un autre de ma fic, n'hésite pas à me demander, les reviews c'est un peu fait pour ça ! Par contre évite toutes questions physiques, mathémathiques, espagnoliques ou SVTiques parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement performante dans ses matières (pour ne pas dire nulle). Même je suis imbattable sur mes propres fics !

Ah, la conversation avec Rémus ! Tu la seule a avoir soulever ce paradoxe et tu as plus ou moins raison.

Harry veux venger ses parents parce qu'il y tient. Parce que ça n'a pas toujours été facile sans eux et qu'il a conscience qu'il aurait sans doute été plus heureux en vivant avec eux. Tout ça il le sait parfaitement et c'est pour ça qu'il veut les venger. Si ça s'arrétait là, Harry aurait sans doute fait un total paradoxe en disant ce qu'il a dit à Rémus mais il y a d'autres informations à rajouter à la donne :

à coté de ça, il leur en veut. Il leur en veux parce qu'ils n'ont pas été là pour lui, parce qu'ils sont morts et qu'ils l'ont laissé seul. A cause de ça, il renie une partie de la souffrance qu'il subit à cause de la séparation. Et puis il est difficile d'aimer vraiment des personnes que tu ne connais presque pas. En fait, il les tient en partie pour responsable de sa solitude c'est pour cela qu'il sous-entend le "Je m'en fiche de ce qui a bien pu se passer entre mes parents, ça ne m'intéresse pas". Lui, ce qui lui importe, c'est le résultat : il les as perdu. Il se fout du pourquoi.

Bien sur c'est exagérer mais pour l'instant Harry ne veux écouter que cette deuxième partie de lui, qui pourtant, devra bien un jour, finir par s'estomper avec le temps.

Pour le coté « L'amour n'est rien, vive la vengeance ! », nous savons que c'est faux. Mais Harry a été élevé ainsi par les Démons. C'est l'un de ses idéaux. Les Démons ne ressentent pas l'Amour ils n'en connaissent pas la Force. Tu va me dire qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vengeance mais d'une certaine façon si car ils ont prit l'habitude de venger leurs frères Démons morts, de se venger des insultes et des affronts…Pour eux la vengeance signifie le retour de l'honneur et ça ils connaissent et ils n'imaginent pas que l'Amour puisse être aussi important que l'honneur. Et Harry non plus car il est vraiment dans leur optique. Il changera peut être bien d'avis…

Aaaaaaaaaaah Harry/Hermione… chuuuuut je dirais rieneeeeee (comment ça y a pas de « e » à rien ?)

Voilà, tu en sais un peu plus sur Avalon. Cependant je dois avouer que ça ne colle pas totalement à la véritable histoire d'Avalon, disons que j'ai repris l'île et une partie des perso qu'il y a dessus Je ne peux pas vraiment te faire un exposé complet dessus mais si ça t'intéresse je pense que tu pourra trouver des trucs dessus en te documentant sur les Dames du Lac…ce genre de choses.

T'inquiète pas pour la longueur, ça me fait toujours plaisir, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop ennuyeuse lorsque je te répond  
Bisous et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.

_Comme je l'ai écris la dernière fois je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre d'ici la fin des vacances. Il sera à peine plus long mais il vous aidera à découvrir un peu mieux les quatre professeurs et nos petits camarades ont le droit à une mauvaise surprise. Voilà,_

_Gros bisous à tous et à la prochaine fois…_

_ZiaGranger._


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, avant de vous jeter sur moi dans le but de serrer très fort mon joli petit cou, je tiens à m'excuser très profondément de ce nouveau retard. Je sais, je suis insupportable mais j'espère que ce retard sera compensé par ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez tous fait une bonne rentrée et je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçus (les RARs à la fin comme d'habitude). Si il y en a qui s'inquiète de ma vie et bien je vais bien et ma rentrée en L se passe bien, de même. Cependant, je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire cette année non plus vu que je passe plus de temps au lycée que chez moi donc vous m'excuserez s'il vous plait de mes prochains retards à répétitions (voyez le bon coté des choses : je ne mets pas un an entre chaque parution de chapitre :-))._

_Je tiens à vous prévenir avant le début du chapitre, l'entraînement ne sera pas vraiment décrit dans ce chapitre, je pense plutôt en faire apparaître des bouts dans les prochains sous forme de FlashBack, j'avais peur qu'un chapitre entier sur leur entraînement soit à la fois répétitif et ennuyeux. Voilà._

_Bonne lecture j'espère !_

Chapitre 26: L'Ultime Technique

_Il était seul dans une forêt. Il avait le souffle saccadé comme si il venait de courir beaucoup. Un léger vent parcourut les arbres faisant voler les quelques feuilles tombées à terre. La forêt fourmillait de bruits étranges. Des bruits, sûrement d'animaux, qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Il se sentait observé… quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal l'espionnait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Il jeta des coups d'œil apeurés autours de lui. Il avait peur, il se sentait démunis. Il était seul, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Des centaines d'yeux jaunes s'allumèrent dans la nuit, tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à qui appartenait ces yeux, car ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre des arbres._

_-Qui êtes vous? cria t'il._

_Sa phrase se répéta en écho, mais seuls des ricanements lui répondirent. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il voulut s'emparer de sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas. Elle avait dû tomber lors de la poursuite. Il se sentit mourir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Sa peur redoubla. Les bruits cessèrent autour de lui. Une silhouette noire s'avança vers lui. Les arbres semblaient s'incliner devant lui, et un vent puissant l'accompagnait. Un vent malsain._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui ne laissait rien voir. Seuls deux grands yeux rouges étaient visibles._

_-Qui êtes vous? demanda le jeune homme de nouveau._

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre. fit dans un souffle la silhouette d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

_-Qui…qui êtes vous?_

_Il était pétrifié de terreur._

_-Ton pire cauchemar! hurla la silhouette dans un grand rire en rejetant sa cape en arrière._

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

…

Harry et Morgane avançaient dans la pénombre des arbres alors que le ciel commençait à s'éclairer du rose violacé de l'astre du jour. Ils marchaient déjà depuis plus d'une heure et aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Aussi taciturne, solitaire et silencieux l'un que l'autre, aucun des deux n'avait accepté de briser le silence.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une partie de la forêt reproduisant le climat et la végétation d'une forêt tropicale. Tout en haut de l'un des plus hauts arbres avait été construite une cabane. A peine avait-il la masure en vue qu'un loris traversa les fourrés pour venir se blottir sur l'épaule de la femme. Elle ne lui accorda aucune attention et indiqua le sommet de l'arbre où se situait la cabane.

-Je t'attendrai là haut pour t'expliquer en quoi consistera ton entraînement.

Elle avança un peu vers l'arbre avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Ah oui, et, au fait, tu n'a pas le droit de te servir de la magie directe pour arriver en haut. Et bien sur, ne cherches pas l'échelle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait disparue. Il regarda la maisonnette située à bien 40 mètres de hauteur. Il ne s'appelait pas Spiderman quand même ! Il réfléchit à plusieurs façons d'y arriver et la réponse finit par venir. « Tu n'a pas le droit de te servir de la magie directe » avait elle dit. La magie directe. Jetant un sort d'empois sur ses mains, il commença à gravir, petit à petit, l'arbre. Après de durs échecs, avec un peu de technique et beaucoup de patience, il parvint enfin à arriver en haut. Il s'assit sur le pas de la cabane en soufflant comme un bœuf.

-Et bien, pas trop tôt ! J'ai faillis attendre ! Bien. Sache que tu ne retourneras pas à la maison d'ici un bon moment. Je veux que tu apprennes à te débrouiller seul, en pleine forêt ou ailleurs. Tu vas vivre ici le pire entraînement connus. Tu vas souffrir plus que dans les entrailles de tes lointains cachots de Niebelung. Avec moi tu apprendras le tir à l'arc, quelques techniques démoniaques, beaucoup beaucoup de sort de feu, l'esquive, la pratique de vol sur balais, la conduite de ton flux, plusieurs sports qui vont muscler tous tes maigres petits muscles et surtout, ce qui te sera le plus utile : la pratique flux/élément et les techniques interdites.

Harry leva la tête vers elle. Les techniques interdites. Plus mythiques que les plus antiques légendes. Plus oubliées que le plus petit microbe de l'époque préhistorique. Plus puissantes que tous les Dieux de l'Olympe réunis. Plus mortelles que le basilic. Plus fascinantes que la licorne.

-Et oui mon cher. Bienvenue à Avalon, ironisa Morgane. Bienvenue dans la demeure de Morgane. Bienvenue au plus infernal des paradis.

…

De l'aube au coucher. Du coucher à l'aube. Les mots d'ordre : travailler, apprendre, survivre.

Morgane ? La pire de toutes les enseignantes. La plus cruelle, la plus dure, la plus douée.

Harry ? Le plus fort de tous les élèves. Le plus tenace, le plus rapide à apprendre, le plus doué.

Côte à côte. A cheval, sur balais. Entre monts et vallées. Dur entraînement.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas être venu comme touriste ? »

« Vous ne pensiez pas que j'étais aussi faible tout de même ? »

« Si tu veux te plaindre, va auprès de Sethan. »

« Serais-je plus doué que vous ne l'imaginiez ? »

« Tu me semblais plus résistant. »

« C'est pas parce que vous étiez moins doué à mon âge qu'il faut paraître aussi étonnée ! »

« Si c'était pour se reposer, fallais demander Viviane ! »

« J'aime appliquer la phrase « Donnez moi un levier adapté et je vous soulève le monde ». »

Sueur, douleurs, sourires de victoire et exclamations de fierté.

…

Hermione suivit Viviane sur la colline. Arrivées en haut, la femme lui montra l'horizon.

-N'oublie jamais ces trois points : Si tu veux la force, si tu veux la puissance, tu peux les obtenir. Mais jamais la vie ne t'appartiendra. Si tu te bats, que ce ne sois jamais uniquement pour toi mais pour ce que tu chéris. Tes amis, ta famille, l'amitié, le courage, l'amour…la vie ! Les animaux, la nature…tu peux la protéger ou la détruire. Mais si tu la détruis, que tu en abuses pour tes propres besoins, alors tu finiras évidemment par la perdre et tu n'auras plus rien. Il en est de même pour tout le reste. Si tu abuses de ce que tu as autour de toi grâce à ton pouvoir tu vas finir par tout détruire, ton pouvoir et ta force y compris. Ménages tes alliés, ménages tes sources. Sinon, il ne te restera rien.

La femme tourna les yeux vers ceux de la jeune fille.

-J'ai passé mon existence à me battre pour la vie. Et je sais que cela n'a pas été inutile. Ne te décourage jamais, voici le second point. Tout ce que tu auras apporté de bon dans ce monde, subsistera d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour reprendre le troisième et dernier point.

-L'une des premières choses à écouter pour vaincre est souvent le cœur. Fais confiance à tes alliés. Ne met jamais de coté tes intuitions. Crois en tes sentiments. Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne te trahiront jamais. Mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils te rendront plus forte. Ce qui ne signifie pas que tu dois mettre de coté l'intelligence et la ruse.

Elle lui prit les mains avec une expression douce et pleine de force.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toute ta confiance pendant cet entraînement. Je te ferais sans doute faire des choses qui te paraîtront insensées, stupides, dangereuses mais il faudra que tu me fasses confiance. Je vais t'apprendre des choses qui, si mal utilisées, pourront être fatales. Je vais te pousser au-delà de tes limites. Près de la mort. Et je t'en sortirais plus puissante. Es-tu prête à me suivre ? Te sens-tu capable de me faire confiance au point de me confier ta vie ?

Hermione regardait ces deux grands yeux bleus pleins de douceur et de force. Et elle sut aussitôt la réponse qui, de toute façon, était inévitable.

-Oui !

-Que l'entraînement commence.

…

-J'ai toujours adoré ce tableau, commença tranquillement Merlin.

Gaëlle regarda avec attention la représentation d'Yggdrasil.

-As-tu remarqué là, en haut à gauche, l'Alpha et là, en bas à droite, l'Oméga ?

La jeune fille regarda plus attentivement et y remarqua effectivement les deux lettres grecques.

-Mais, ce n'est pas le même endroit pourtant, s'étonna-t-elle.

-Et oui la Grèce et bien éloignée de la Scandinavie ou de ces autres pays du nord. Et pourtant…Sais-tu pourquoi j'aime ce dessin ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Et bien parce qu'il représente tout un tas de chose. Le début et la fin. La vie et la mort. La paix et les combats. La force et la faiblesse. Le jour et la nuit. Ce que certains aiment à appeler le bien et le mal…Ces choses n'existeraient sans doute pas les unes sans les autres.

Il marqua une pause, plongé dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.

-Un dur combat t'attend et il est évident que tu n'y es pas encore préparée. C'est moi, qui dois te rendre capable de survivre à ce combat. Mais je n'en suis pas capable. Tout du moins je n'en suis pas capable SEUL. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. De toute ton attention. De tout ton esprit et de tout ton corps. De tout ton cœur et de toute ton âme. Puis-je y compter ?

-Bien sur, répondis Gaëlle un peu décontenancée.

Il y eut un long silence et soudain Merlin poussa un juron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Gaëlle. Quelque chose de grave ?

-De grave ? De grave ? Évidemment que c'est grave ! Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir voir mes épisodes de « Who Killer » pendant au moins deux mois ! Si seulement Mélusine pouvait me prêter son don d'ubiquité. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si nul à ce jeu là ?

Il resta pendant un instant sombre avant d'adresser un sourire rassurant à une Gaëlle plus décontenancée que jamais.

-Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ?

…

Timothé et Mélusine marchait d'un pas calme entre les plantes de la serre.

-Ton entraînement sera très varié. Il comportera tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre. Je suis évidemment bien piètre pour ce qui est des Démons. Je ne connais pas plus de 30 600 sorts. Morgane n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi à ce sujet là. Elle ne veut pas comprendre que je préfère largement l'eau. Enfin bref. Je te préviens que ce ne sera pas tout les jours facile. Je suis une vraie peste quand je dors mal et il me faut dormir un minimum de trois heures tous les deux jours alors je te préviens, ne va pas croire qu'on dormira moins ! Il me semble également important de te dire qu'on va crapahuter pas mal de-ci et de-là alors que tes affaires de voyages soient toujours prêtes. Et nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec mes trois collègues pour que toi et tes amis ne vous voyiez plus pendant les quatre prochaines semaines. Ça va être long et dur, je sais, mais il faut un minimum d'entraînement solitaire. Dieu merci ça veut dire que je ne côtoierais pas Morgane pendant ces quelques jours. Heu sinon…ah oui ! les entraînements seront TRES dangereux. Et quand je dis TRES dangereux c'est plus ENORMEMENT, VIOLEMMENT, TRISTEMENT dangereux que dangereux tout court tu vois ?

Ça n'aida pas Timothé à se rassurer mais la femme n'en sembla pas consciente.

-Et ce sera conséquemment très dur et très douloureux. D'ailleurs on commence maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu avais une vipère du Nil entouré autour de ton mollet ?

-Heu je sais pas trop. On n'a pas vraiment étudié ça pour l'instant.

-Et bien tu devrais réfléchir vite par ce qu'on est en situation réelle là.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

&

_Les Techniques Interdites_

_Au nombre de dix, elles ont été crées par les légendaires Merlin, Viviane, Morgane et Mélusine._

_Ce sont de puissantes techniques offensives presque aussi risquées pour les utilisateurs que pour les cibles si elles sont mal exécutées. En opposition, si elles sont bien exécutées, ce sont des armes redoutables et la plus part du temps mortelles à coup sur même sur les créatures les plus fortes comme les géants._

_La première,__ La Méduse __: Elle change en statue de pierre pour un temps non défini toute personne croisant les yeux de l'exécutant._

_La seconde,__ Le Mur de Fleurs__: Elle fait pousser une multitude de lianes et de plantes grimpantes qui immobilisent les adversaires de l'intérieur et qui, lorsqu'une baguette est touchée, la change aussitôt en une branche morte. Ce sort n'est pas forcément mortel._

_La troisième,__ L'Inondation Corporelle :__ Elle emplie d'eau les poumons de toutes les créatures touchées au niveau de la poitrine._

_La quatrième,__ La Séduisante Mélodie :__ Elle créé une musique hypnotisante qui ralentit le rythme cardiaque au point de l'arrêter. Elle touche tout ceux qui ne sont pas protégés par un mur d'insonorisation ou dont les oreilles sont directement protégées par un puissant sortilège._

_La cinquième, __L'Orbe noire :__ Elle créé un nombre infinie de sphères immatérielles de couleur ébène qui peuvent être, au choix, soit mortelle, sois douloureusement blessantes dès qu'elles atteignent une cible vivante._

_La sixième,__ La Mentale Confusion :__ Elle permet à l'exécutant de prendre la direction de plusieurs esprits sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, cela le rendant mille fois plus puissant que l'Impérium._

_La septième,__ L'Armure de Flamme :__ Elle génère une armure de flamme prolongée qui protège de la plupart des sorts et contre-attaque directement. Elle utilise cependant beaucoup d'énergie._

_La huitième, __La Fusion Charnelle :__ Elle unifie deux corps pour créer un troisième corps plus puissant. Elle n'est évidemment pas éternelle._

_La neuvième,__ Le Savoir Céleste :__ Elle donne le pouvoir de contrôler le ciel et ses éléments._

_La dixième, …_

&

Quelques heures/jours/semaines plus tard

-Allons microbe, encore un petit effort !

Dans une ultime tentative Harry parvint à repousser la poutre à ressort, à attraper le parchemin et à faire un bon en arrière pour éviter la poutre qui revenait à toute vitesse vers lui.

-Hum, pas trop mal. Dis-moi t'es un peu palot. T'es sur que tout va bien ? se moqua Morgane.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard froid et lui tendit le parchemin.

-C'est le prochain sort que nous allons voir, expliqua-t-elle en repoussant sa main. Étudie-le un peu, on se retrouve au lieu de camps vers 17 heures.

Et elle s'éloigna en sautant d'arbres en arbres. Harry la suivit des yeux un instant avant de se détourner pour observer de plus près le manuscrit.

Il avait à peine commencé à le décacheter que son ventre se mit à gargouiller très fort lui rappelant dans quelle situation il était. Il rangea le parchemin dans son sac à dos qui ne le quittait plus et descendit de l'arbre en quelques bonds. Il traversa une bonne partie de la forêt à pied pour rejoindre le lieu de camps.

Arrivé là il se prépara un déjeuner complet qu'il avala avec délice. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours mais n'avait cependant pas arrêter de trimer…et ce sans la moindre baguette.

Il rangea dans sa tente ses quelques affaires, s'empara de la baguette (qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis une semaine), de ses affaires de douche et de vêtements de rechange. Puis, après avoir vérifié toutes les défenses du camp, se dirigea vers la cascade et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau fraîche. Prenant enfin la douche dont il rêvait depuis des jours, il se délassa tranquillement, nageant un peu. Avant de revenir au camps, tout propre et tout beau.

Il s'assit près de sa tente et s'empara du parchemin qu'il avait obtenu au bout de nombreuses épreuves douloureuses et fatigantes. Savourant une pomme, il se mit à lire avec avidité sa prochaine étape. Il dû cependant relire le manuscrit à plusieurs reprises pour être bien sur de ce qu'il avait lut. Ne pouvant retenir sa fébrilité, il décida de se changer les idées en lisant.

Lorsque Morgane revint, elle vit aussitôt que Harry aurait le cran d'apprendre l'ultime technique interdite. Il avait dans les yeux quelque chose de fort, de sombre, mais de sur. Elle savait qu'il avait compris.

-Tu es prêt ? l'interrogea-t-elle plus par habitude que par véritable inquiétude.

-Quelle est la première étape ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

Un infime sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

…

-Alors, qu'elle sera le prochain sort ? interrogea Gaëlle avec impatience.

Merlin sourit devant l'entrain de la jeune fille mais c'était un sourire triste sans conviction.

-Allons nous asseoir dans la salle de réunion le temps de t'expliquer la théorie.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte à la large table de forme circulaire et il sortit des plis de sa robe un parchemin. L'ultime technique interdite.

Il la posa devant lui et s'adressa à Gaëlle.

-Cette…technique, sera la dernière que je t'apprendrais en duo. Tes trois autres amis l'auront appris aussi et vous vous entraînerez ensemble pour l'exécuter si besoin en est au dernier combat.

Il laissa une pause et se dit tristement qu'il était bien loin de cette minute affreuse où il s'était rendu compte que ces deux long mois se passeraient sans l'ombre d'un « Who Killer ».

-Tes amis reviendront ici dans deux jours, d'ici là, il faudra que tu saches exécuter les deux premières étapes de cette technique.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et poussa le parchemin vers la Poufsouffle qui le déplia avec avidité.

Voilà un mois que Merlin l'entraînait et elle se sentait chaque jour plus forte, plus accomplie. Elle sentait qu'elle serait enfin utile à l'équipe et moins à la traîne. Elle savait bien que, depuis le début de « l'aventure », c'était les trois autres qui prenaient en charge chaque problème et elle avait conscience d'être assez inutile. Mais elle voulait que ce temps soit révolu et s'était donc donnée à fond tout les jours pour progresser. Et elle était assez fière de tous les progrès qu'elle avait faits.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son sourire disparu.

-Mais…mais…cette technique est mortelle à coup sur, murmura Gaëlle d'une voix blanche.

Merlin hocha la tête d'un air grave.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut l'utiliser que si tu es sur que c'est la dernière possibilité.

-Il est hors de question que je l'apprenne ! protesta violemment la jeune fille.

-Tu préfères laisser tes proches mourir les uns après les autres pour mourir à ton tour d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

-Et sur qui l'appliquerions nous de toute façon ?

Il lui adressa un regard si expressif que la réponse qu'elle craignait se confirma.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon n'est-ce pas ?

-Hélas je crains bien que non. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle vous servira forcément.

Hélas Gaëlle savait combien cette phrase était fausse. Sinon, pourquoi l'apprendraient-ils ?

…

-Heu, ce n'est pas que la position est désagréable mais tu pourrais me faire descendre ? J'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête.

-Non. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul. Tu l'as dit toi-même y'a un instant.

-Oh, tu fais encore la tête pour ça ? soupira Timothé en se pliant tant bien que mal pour couper la liane qui le maintenait en l'air la tête en bas.

Il atterrit souplement sur le sol et se redressa aussitôt en rangeant son canif.

-Un professeur ne fait pas la tête. Il punit.

-Mais, Mélusine !

-Vouvoyez moi je vous pris jeune homme.

-Mais c'est toi…vous qui m'avez dit de vous tutoyer.

La femme grimaça.

-C'est pas une raison, grinça-t-elle.

-Parfait MADAME, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Et m'appelles pas MADAME ! s'écria l'enfant qui venait de prendre la place de la femme.

Timothé leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous les deux de rire.

-Je croyais que tu devais me parler d'une nouvelle technique.

L'air sembla se refroidir et le visage de Mélusine adulte redevint sérieux. Timothé s'inquiéta tout de suite. C'était en général très mauvais signe qu'elle fasse cette moue. Même quand il avait mal exécuté un sort au point de s'entailler le ventre à voir ses entrailles elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Certes elle le faisait souffrir et lui faisait suivre un terrible entraînement mais avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment, c'était pas elle qui devait traverser en équilibre tout un ravin de plusieurs kilomètres avec pour seul soutient un fil de quelques millimètres sous ses pieds. N'empêche le fait était que même lorsqu'elle était à deux doigts d'avoir un homicide sur les bras, elle gardait son sourire.

-Viens, nous allons marcher un peu.

Ils se mirent à déambuler dans jardin où l'ombre commençait à descendre avec le soleil. Mélusine adorait tout ce qui était verdure et Timothé avait dû passer presque tout son mois entre les plantes. Pas que ce fut déplaisant mais on faisait rapidement une overdose. Cependant, le bon coté de la chose, c'était que Mélusine était presque calme quand elle était entre ses végétaux adorés. Presque.

-Tu sais combien cette guerre risque d'être dure. Et tu sais que beaucoup des sorts que tu as appris ont une probabilité, plus ou moins forte, d'apporter la mort à son exécuteur. Sans compter qu'il est assez évident que chacun d'entre vous doit prendre en compte la possibilité de mourir sur le champ de bataille. La technique que je vais t'apprendre ces deux prochains jours, et que tu approfondiras aux cotés de tes amis, sera mortelle à coup sur pour l'exécutant.

-Comment ça ? fit Timothé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et bien, le fait est que l'un d'entre vous devra peut être utiliser cette technique et, qu'alors, elle sera mortelle autant pour celui qui en sera la cible que pour son exécutant.

-Nous savions que nous risquions de mourir.

-L'exécutant ne risquera pas de mourir. Il mourra à coup sur. Si vous utilisez cette technique, l'un de vous sera condamné à mort.

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit alors qu'un coucou se mettait à chanter non loin. Si Mélusine lui parlait de cette technique c'est qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin d'y recourir. Une « chance » de plus de mourir. Il en avait assez de devoir se créer de l'espoir pour le voir détruit aussitôt. Il avait crut pouvoir palier à la mort grâce à son entraînement éreintant et voilà qu'on lui disait qu'il ne servait à rien ?

-Et l'exécutant est désigné d'avance ? interrogea-t-il d'une voix froide.

-Lis ça et tu comprendras, déclara la femme en lui tendant un parchemin.

…

Hermione para un coup et planta son arme factice en plein cœur de son adversaire. Viviane s'inclina devant son élève pendant que celle-ci faisait de même et elles se sourirent.

-J'ai une nouvelle preuve de ta progression. Tu es vraiment très puissante Hermione.

-Merci professeur, fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement.

La femme s'assit et désigna une pierre à coté d'elle pour que son élève l'imite ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. Viviane but une gorgée à la bouteille et la tendit à Hermione.

-Hermione, tu t'es très bien sortit de ce mois de préparation et d'entraînement. Je sais parfaitement que je t'en ai demandé beaucoup et tu as dépassé tes limites avec succès. Tu es devenue presque aussi forte que moi et chacun de mes enseignements ont portés leur fruit. Je suis très fière de toi et tu peux l'être aussi.

Hermione songea à toutes ses épreuves qu'elle avait dû subir et relever. Son corps et son esprit avaient beaucoup souffert. Viviane n'avait pas toujours été tendre et Hermione avait souvent cru qu'elle allait lâcher prise. Ce sort qui lui avait donné l'impression de brûler vive, cette fois où elle avait faillit se noyer à cause des poids qu'elle devait emmener d'une rive à l'autre. Quand elle avait dû lire ce bouquin des horreurs qui lui envoyait des images de tortures à chaque page tournée…Viviane lui rappelant souvent qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule et qu'elle ne pouvait espérer son aide.

Même si elle avait toujours été présente pour l'apprentissage d'un tel sort ou d'une telle pratique, son professeur avait été intransigeant pour la seconde partie: la mise en pratique des sorts, des ruses, des bottes apprises. Hermione devait être seule.

-Cependant, avant de partir, dans deux jours, je vais devoir t'apprendre la dernière des techniques interdite. L'ultime technique.

Elle tendit à la jeune fille un parchemin que celle-ci déplia avec curiosité devant l'air sombre de la femme.

_«L'Ultime Technique Interdite ;_

_Le Mélange des Magies._

_Les sorciers doivent former un cercle autour de la personne désignée pour être l'exécutant. Ils doivent poser leur baguette sur celle de ce dernier et faire apparaître leur aura, puis leur flux. Ils doivent ensuite faire glisser le maximum de leur flux vers l'exécutant qui, lorsqu'il aura aspiré le maximum de magie devra dire la formule suivante (les autres sorciers doivent la dire aussi) en pointant l'ennemi de sa baguette :_

_« Efilda Netava »_

_L'exécutant doit être désigné pour sa force physique et magique. Ce doit être le plus puissant car, au moment où il aspirera la magie de ses alliés, son corps doit soutenir jusqu'à l'expulsion la magie qui entrera dans son corps._

_Attention :__ L'exécutant est condamné à mort à cause de la puissance qu'il va encaisser et rejeter d'un coup. »_

Hermione arrêta là sa lecture.

-L'un de nous quatre sera donc condamné à mort.

-Nous…

-Pourquoi nous apprendre cette formule ? Nous n'en avons pas besoin, nous sommes assez puissants. Et puis si nous survivons il ne sert à rien de se condamner n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi faire naître l'espoir si c'est ensuite pour le réduire à néant ?

-Il y a la Force, soupira Viviane.

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'avouer mais Hermione était forte. Elle lui devait la vérité.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te mentir. Si vous survivez jusque là, il faudra que l'un de vous sois sacrifié. Vous n'y arriverez pas sinon.

La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la grotte où elle avait passé sa journée avec son professeur.

-Le plus puissant…commença Viviane.

Mais elle se tût. Son élève avait compris. Une unique goutte argentée roula.

-Harry, murmura Hermione.

_Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû ! Comment ça je suis sadique ? Mais non ! C'est juste que tout ne peut pas être tout beau, tout rose et tout cuit pour nos pitits héros sinon où est l'intérêt ? Pour toutes réclamations, remarques ou félicitations (on peux toujours rêver) le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche est à votre disposition._

HEROICA FANTASIA 8  


Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise mais n'ais aucune inquiétude je n'ai aucune intention d'arrêter cette fic. Je sais les espaces entre les publication de chapitre sont long mais je suis attachée à cette fic et il est hors de question que je la laisse tomber. Merci pour ta review.

Bises

Newness  


Hi !  
Ta phrase à présent si traditionnelle, tu peux la répéter autant que tu veux je ne m'en lasserais JAMAIS !  
Je me suis demandée si tu allais m'envoyer une review pour ce chapitre mais tu es bien là, fidèle au poste merci !

Tout l'entraînement viendra dans le prochain chapitre (et pas d'inquiétude tu vas en souper ) de même que pour les affrontements et les rapprochements entre nos tout choupinets-mignonstoutpleins Harry et Hermione

Désolée d'avoir tant tarder pour le postage quand aux chocolats on peux s'arranger tu sais hein ? J'adoooooore être soudoyée (surtout avec du chocolat au lait…mais j'aime tous les chocolats tu sais lol)

a bientôt bizous

Mihauwk  


Salut ! Je suis flattée que tu mette ma fic au-dessus de beaucoup d'autres, et j'espère quelle continuera à te captiver. En tout cas je ferais de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas car je suis toujours heureuse d'avoir un nouveau lecteur.

Je fais effectivement en sorte qu'il y ait du suspense (une preuve de plus dans ce chapitre ) comme je fais attention qu'il y ait de l'action intéressante et de mettre de l'originalité. Je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent, je dois avouer que je m'y suis beaucoup attaché même si pour certain ce ne sont pas tout à fait les miens (Et oui, J.K.Rowling continue de refuser de me céder Harry et Hermione lol).

J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir pu assister à l'entraînement de Harry mais j'ai donné mes raisons et puis, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura quand même des précisions sur leur relation.

Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements

bisous

grispoils  


Merciiii (une nouvelle fois ). Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis à l'âge de Turner j'avoue. Quand à ce qui est de son identité, et bien lui-même ne le sais sans doute pas. Ce qui sera traité pour l'instant (en rapport avec sa vie) sera sa vie après qu'il ait été trouvé par les quatre Mages et les révélations ne seront pas encore immédiate seulement dans le chapitre 24 (le 25 sur Internet) il y a un tout petit indice. Tu peux t'amuser à le chercher si tu as le temps mais il est bien caché  
biz à toi et à bientôt j'espère

Btterflied  


tant mieux si c'est pas trop long.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, toutes les psychologies et relations de et entre ces nouveaux perso seront décrites très bientôt avec un max de complications et de pétages de câble Effectivement tu as taper juste, il y aura bien des ressemblance entre les profs et les élèves.

Pour en savoir plus sur Turner il faudra attendre un certain nombre de chapitre encore mais ça se rapproche. De même, si ça t'amuse, j'ai mis un très léger indice dans le chapitre 24 (le 25 sur Internet), tu peux toujours le chercher.  
Alors, désolée de te décevoir mais dans le dernier chapitre leur très courte discussion n'aura absolument aucun impacte, en revanche…très bientôt il y aura une scène TRES importante pour leur relation. (mais chuuuuut je n'en dis pas plus )  
Merci à toi et bsx.

Sahada  


Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plû et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci. Et oui, comme tu l'a deviné Morgane a un sale caractère et est particulièrement douée (il fallait bien donner du fil à retordre à Harry ). Pour ce qui est de l'entraînement, il s'effectueras principalement en deux parties : une partie avec le maître qui leur correspond le mieux (cf ce chapitre) et une seconde avec les trois autres. Cette dernière, qui va arriver avec les prochains chapitres, s'effectuera soit avec tous les profs et tous les élus, soit en tournant. Donc effectivement Harry passera entre les mains des trois autres, mais il en sera de même pour ses amis. Cependant tu as raison, il est sans aucun doute celui qui progresse le plus vite étant donné qu'il est l'Elu. Voilà, au prochain chapitre j'espère

klaude  


Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

bises

zaika  


Et bien, quel enthousiasme ! ça fait plaisir à voir ! Désolée pour le retard et merci d'avoir pris autant de temps pour lire ma fic, c'est quelle commence à être longue !  
Merci également d'avoir mis ma fic en story alert et pour tous ces compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir. A très bientôt j'espère.

gabiie-lover  


Je te remercie pour cette nouvelle review et pour ta constante présence. Je suis contente que ma fic continu de te plaire.

Bisous

Di castillo de mortes  


Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ton message et pour tes encouragements. J'espère que de chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes espérance (et de ta patience envers la pauvre auteur que je suis).

A bientôt j'espère

nono-chan230  


Ciaow girlow ! (ça devient du n'importe quoi)  
Ne change surtout pas cette habitude…je l'aiiiiime

Lol, no stress Turner n'est pas Arthur, j'espère que tu t'es rassurée en lisant la suite. Désolée pour la frousse .

Et oui, j'ai bien tenter l'apocalypse mais ça va pas marché (snif, je suis en grande dépression ). Leur relation sera décrite plus en détail dans les prochains chapitre même si j'ai fais en sorte qu'on puisse en voir un morceau dans celui-ci. Je trouve qu'ils sont trop mignons tous les deux avec leur orgueil et cette ressemblance à toujours vouloir gagner qui les rend si incompatible. Mais voyons le beau coté des choses, imagines Gaëlle entre les mains de Morgane, la pauvre se suicide au bout de deux jours

A +! Byow

PS : qu'est-ce qui me prend avec tous ces mots pas français aujourd'hui ? lol

_C'est tout je crois. Encore merci pour les nombreuses reviews que je reçois et pour les lecteurs qui lisent cette fic. Je fais de gros bisous à tous et au prochain chapitre j'espère._

_ZiaGranger. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou tout le moooooooonde ! Et oui voilà pour sa grande première le tout nouveau, tout beau, tout extraordinaire (comment ça j'exagère ?) chapitre 27 ! Je remercie une fois de plus tout les revieweurs ainsi que tout ceux qui m'ont mis en alert ou en encore en favorit story. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous m'enverrez pleins de reviews (l'auteur vous fait un sourire colgate)._

_Bonne lecture (j'espère^^) !_

Chapitre 27: Retrouvailles

-Prends ton balai.

Harry se redressa sur les coudes, encore un peu endormi.

-Quoi ?

-Prend ton balai.

Le jeune homme se leva et jeta un regard à son professeur.

-Nous rentrons ?

-Nous rentrons.

Après avoir rangé les dernières affaires qui traînaient, Harry enfourcha son balai et s'envola à la suite de Morgane. Ils volèrent pendant plusieurs heures mais ça ne gêna pas le Serpentard. Il aimait voler. Cela le détendait, lui lavait l'esprit de tout soucis, le rendait presque normal, presque heureux. Si il n'avait pas aimé, il aurait clamé de façon hypocrite que c'était une perte de temps, une gaminerie sans intérêt. Mais cette gaminerie là était particulière. D'après Sethot il tenait ce don de son père. Et ces derniers temps il avait besoin de ce genre de rapprochement pour se sentir moins déstabilisé, plus équilibré. Il ne pu s'empêcher de faire quelques loopings avant de voler à coté de Morgane.

-Alors chef, des progrès en un mois ?

La femme le regarda, presque étonnée.

-Tu attends des compliments Potter ?

-Non, l'unique et stricte vérité.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à répondre avec un sourire amusé posé sur ses lèvres.

-On peut appeler ça comme ça.

Harry eut un rictus amusé et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot avant de se poser sur le sol du jardin, devant la demeure de messire Merlin et des dames Morgane, Viviane et Mélusine.

À peine Harry avait-il posé le pied par terre qu'une boule vint se former au creux de son ventre. Il avait l'impression de connaître les trois autres élus depuis des années et il avait à présent l'impression de ne pas les avoir vu depuis des mois entiers. Tant de choses s'étaient passées, tant de nouveaux concepts inculqués, tant de sorts appris…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Gaëlle qui dévala les marches du perron et vint se jeter dans ses bras. Ce ne fut que quand il accepta de la serrer contre lui qu'il compris combien ils lui avaient manqués.

-Tu as maigris !

-T'as grandit.

-Ça c'est pas vrai !

-Je n'ai pas maigris j'ai minci. Et je me suis musclé.

-Et tes chevilles ? Elles vont bien ?

Harry leva un sourcil mais n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car Timothé arrivait déjà vers eux.

-Heu, Gaëlle tu as pour dessein d'étouffer notre ryry chéri ?

-Ryry chéri ? On peut pas vraiment dire que ça lui corresponde !

-Professeur Turner ! Alors vous aussi vous êtes de retour ?! s'écria Gaëlle en s'approchant de l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

-On dirait bien.

Alors que les effusions de joie continuaient Harry put remarquer que quelqu'un brillait par son absence.

-Ne la cherche pas, l'interrompit Gaëlle qui s'était approché pendant que Tim et Turner plaisantaient un peu plus loin. Elle est dans sa chambre. Je crois que…qu'elle n'a pas digéré.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de détailler ses paroles. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, le visage fermé.

-Tu devrais aller la voir. Je pense que toi seul peux la raisonner.

Il était déjà partit. Les escaliers de marbre lui parurent trop courts et trop longs à la fois. Un instant il voulait y être déjà et l'instant d'après il voulait être à des kilomètres de là. Il arriva enfin et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, poussa la porte.

Elle lui tournait le dos, le regard perdu dans le jardin. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus, cherchant ses mots. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la psychologie humaine et était, en général, assez peu délicat. Mais, cette fois, il su ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Nous connaissons les risques depuis le début.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est qu'un risque de plus…

-Pourquoi nous ont-ils appris cette formule ? Pourquoi détruire nos espérances ? Pourquoi te condamner à mort ?!

-Parce que c'est la seule façon de gagner. Tu le sais. À Gaëlle et Tim nous pouvons mentir. Mais toi et moi nous savons que, si ils nous l'apprennent, c'est que nous ne pouvons vaincre sans.

Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux pleins d'un étrange mélange de colère et de tristesse.

-C'est faux ! s'écria-t-elle. Nous connaissons une multitude de sorts, de techniques, de potions, d'enchantements. Nous sommes forts, nous pouvons vaincre. Comment peut tu accepter d'être sacrifié ?!

Il s'approcha du centre de la pièce, le visage fermé.

-Ils pensent que nous sommes trop faibles. Mais si tu penses que non alors entraînes toi. Entraînes toi jusqu'à l'excès. Entraînes toi pour devenir invincible.

-Tu n'y crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux devenir le plus puissant des Démons, le plus puissant des mages, la puissance par excellence. Et je le deviendrais, même si pour cela je dois donner ma vie. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

Elle s'approcha de lui, les larmes brillant dans son regard.

-J'ai toujours eu plus de facilité à envisager ma mort que celle de mes proches, famille ou amis. Tout ça c'est trop dur. J'en ai assez de me battre pour rien. J'en ai assez de cette guerre. Je refuse de te laisser mourir.

-Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Des tas d'événements peuvent changer ce qu'il va se passer. Cependant, vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Nous sommes tous quasiment condamnés à mourir.

Ils n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désemparé qu'à ce moment. Des perles scintillantes coulaient librement sur les joues d'Hermione malgré son expression sure.

-Tu as perdu espoir mais pas moi. Je tiens trop à eux, je tiens trop à toi pour laisser tomber maintenant. Je ne me laisserais pas abattre par une probabilité aussi forte soit elle. Sinon je ne serais pas là.

Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et ce fut quand il la serra contre lui qu'il eut cette étrange impression fugace. Cette impression qu'il ne voulait pas mourir. Qu'il ne voulait pas mourir parce qu'il voulait vivre heureux. Vivre heureux auprès de ses gens qui lui avaient donnés toute cette force, toute cette affection. Il serra plus fort contre lui cette petite silhouette si forte et si fragile, cette petite silhouette à laquelle il tenait tellement. Elle lui avait donné quelque chose en plus pendant cet instant. Un autre espoir que celui d'être le plus fort.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle dans son cou.

-Ne me remercie pas. C'est ta force qui t'a permise de te relever cette fois encore.

-Peut être, mais c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai trouvé.

Elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux, sa main dans son cou. Elle se sentait bien, à l'abri du monde extérieur, protégée.

Il se mit à jouer avec une de ses mèches brunes, le regard perdu dans des songes éveillés. Peut être voulait-il la protéger, être à ses cotés.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui puis, après une courte pression sur sa main, murmura un sourire fin aux lèvres.

-Ils doivent nous attendre.

-Oui, allons retrouver ces garnements immatures.

Elle éclata d'un petit rire amusé et, attrapant sa main gauche, l'entraîna dans les escaliers, rejoindre leurs amis qui leur avaient tant manqués.

La courte impression qu'il croyait avoir détruite, trouvant qu'elle n'était que faiblesse, n'avait peut être pas tout à fait disparue

…

Ils virent Turner taper du point sur la table avec une telle violence que celle-ci trembla. Les quatre grands mages qui lui faisaient face ne vacillèrent pas mais leurs visages étaient fermés. L'homme criait et s'époumonait. Le visage de Viviane était détourné de la colère de son protégé et reflétait de la tristesse mais aussi une expression sûre. Merlin soupirait d'un air désolé mais lui aussi semblait être sûr d'avoir pris, semblait-il, la bonne décision. Mélusine accusait le coup en fixant Turner, se punissant elle-même visiblement, mais, comme les deux premiers, déterminée. Morgane gardait son visage impassible et même une lueur d'impatience brillait dans ses yeux.

Les quatre élèves regardaient la scène d'un air interloqué. De derrière la vitre ils n'entendaient rien et n'avaient pas la moindre d'idée de la raison d'un tel déchaînement de la part de leur professeur.

La tempête s'était déclarée peu après le déjeuner. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter gaiement sur tout et rien, les élèves entre eux et les professeurs entre eux. Soudain le temps sembla se figer du coté des adultes. Trois des quatre mages se mordaient la lèvre de l'air gêné qu'on prend lorsqu'on vient d'avouer une faute. Turner semblait bouillir il s'était levé en silence, suivit des quatre anciens, et s'était dirigé vers la salle de réunion où il laissa sortir sa rage après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte au nez de ses élèves.

Soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa passer un Turner furax qui se dirigea vers le hall, suivit des professeurs et de ses élèves.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était inévitable, s'exclama Mélusine.

-On a toujours le choix, répliqua sèchement Turner

L'homme s'empara de son manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le portemanteau le matin même.

-Prenez vos affaires, on s'en va, déclara-t-il à l'adresse des quatre jeunes.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Tim.

-Notre entraînement n'est pas terminé, rappela Harry.

-Il l'est ici. On s'en va.

-Tu ne peux pas, déclara sèchement Morgane.

-Je le peux et mieux, je vais le faire.

-Si tu veux une chance d'arriver à tes fins, à leurs fins, ils doivent rester, déclara Merlin d'une voix pénétrante.

-Il y a d'autres moyens.

-Tu sais que non, murmura Viviane.

-J'aurais dû être mis au courant ! Nous aurions dû en discuter.

-La raison qui t'a poussé à partir la première fois était proche de celle-ci. As-tu oublié pour laquelle tu es revenu ?

Le professeur fixa Morgane. Leurs regards se retenaient violement dans une joute silencieuse. Il fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Il les laissa glisser sur ses élèves mais s'attarda sur Harry.

Même si ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient compris quelle était la cause de la dispute. L'homme semblait demander la permission à Harry. Ce dernier hocha imperceptiblement la tête. La mâchoire de Turner se contracta quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dépose les armes. Il reposa son manteau et remonta vivement les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard il avait disparu de leur champ de vision.

Harry savait pourquoi Turner était si en colère. C'était pour la même raison qu'il se sentait si proche du but, pour la même raison que Hermione avait pleuré le matin même et pour la même raison que Tim et Gaëlle refusaient de voir la vérité. Le fait de leur avoir appris la Technique Interdite n'était pas le problème mais plutôt la cause de l'enseignement de cette technique. La vérité ne pouvait à présent qu'être regardé en face. On n'apprenait pas l'Ultime Technique par simple amusement.

Les adultes se regardèrent silencieusement avant de repartir chacun de leur coté. Viviane à l'étage, Merlin dans son bureau et Mélusine dans sa serre. Seule Morgane resta. Elle jaugea les quatre adolescents pendant un instant avant de soupirer.

-Suivez moi.

Ce n'est qu'arrivée sur une terrasse en plein air qu'elle concéda enfin à leur expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire. Harry en avait l'habitude. Elle agissait toujours ainsi. Au début il en avait été plus ou moins agacé. Il détestait obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il en avait perdu l'habitude depuis qu'il avait quitté Niebelung. Il avait dû la réapprendre avec Morgane. Hélas c'est une habitude facile à perdre mais très dure à prendre. Souvent ils s'étaient disputés et, généralement, la sorcière le punissait de deux heures d'exercices intensifs particulièrement douloureux et fatiguant après lesquels elle l'obligeait à courir (le plus souvent en lâchant de dangereuses bêtes sauvages après lui avoir retiré sa baguette et affaiblis ses pouvoirs grâce à une potion).

-Je vais évaluer votre niveau. Il faudra que vous me montriez le plus de techniques différentes. Et bien sur jusqu'à l'épuisement. Harry tu montres l'exemple avec disons…Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire exactement ? demanda la jeune femme sans comprendre.

-Vous battre, répondit Morgane comme si c'était une profonde idiote. Et sans la moindre retenu. Je veux que ça saigne. Sinon c'est moi qui rentre sur le ring et qui vous mets en pièce tous les deux. Vous pouvez utiliser toutes les armes. Mieux, vous DEVEZ les utiliser.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à la professeur mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, ne fit aucune réflexion. Visiblement Viviane n'était pas aussi douce que le prétendait sa consoeur.

Les deux élèves se mirent l'un face à l'autre et Harry sentit renaître ce besoin qu'il avait à Poudlard de parvenir à la battre.

-Vous pouvez y aller, déclara stoïquement la femme après avoir levé un bouclier entre elle et les deux combattants.

Gaëlle et Tim firent de même et les deux amis purent commencer.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment en chiens de faïence comme pour jauger les forces et les faiblesses de leur adversaire. C'est Hermione qui attaqua la première. En moins de deux secondes Harry se rendit compte à quel point ils avaient évolués depuis la fois lointaine où ils avaient dû se battre pour la première fois en duel, à Poudlard. Plus encore, ils avaient continués à s'améliorer depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

Ils bougeaient beaucoup plus rapidement, réagissaient, attaquaient, esquivaient, se défendaient à une vitesse incroyable. Leurs techniques étaient plus poussées, leurs sorts plus dangereux et leurs mouvements plus fluides.

Le sort de la Gryffondor était rapide et puissant et lui aurait sans aucun doute entaillé la poitrine si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait un rapide écart sur le coté. Elle envoya un assortiment de sorts plus ou moins dangereux sous plusieurs angles de tir. Il parvint cependant à tous les éviter sans grandes difficultés en créant des boucliers ou en esquivant avec souplesse. Il contre attaqua avec des sortilèges de première catégorie.

Avant, ce genre de sorts lui aurait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, mais, peu à peu, grâce aux entraînements draconiens que lui avaient fait subir Turner puis Morgane, il avait finit par ne plus gaspiller grand chose.

Cependant, l'un et l'autre étaient très loin de leurs limites et, pendant un certain temps, ils ne combattirent rien qui était, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, difficile.

Mais, peu à peu, le rythme s'accéléra, les sorts furent plus difficiles à parer et bientôt, une pluie de toutes sortes d'incantations et de charmes s'abattit de chaque coté. Il était évident qu'ils avaient appris, l'un comme l'autre, tout un assortiments de charmes aux effets étranges, aux dangers sans bornes et qui, de toute évidence, devait être inconnus au commun des sorciers.

Harry lança des flèches de lumières vertes, la jeune femme fit une roulade sur le coté et jeta à son tour une demie douzaine d'éclairs parmes. Cependant les flèches suivirent la Gryffondor qui, si elle fut surprise, n'en montra rien. Elle tenta un bouclier de première catégorie mais elles le traversèrent sans la moindre gène. Elle dû donc s'en débarrasser en les faisant foncer l'une après l'autre sur une surface qui les entourait.

Harry profita de ce que son opposante était en posture plus difficile pour l'attaquer de nouveau d'une pluie de sorts. Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter. Après avoir détruit les flèches et avant même que l'un des nouveaux sortilèges puissent être dangereux pour elle, elle sauta par dessus Harry et atterrit derrière lui avec le silence et l'agilité d'un chat.

En moins de deux secondes il se retrouvait avec un couteau sous la gorge (au premier sens du terme).

Flash Back

-Ne baisse pas ta garde ! lança sèchement Morgane. Sinon il t'aura par derrière.

Harry fut écrasé au sol par le demi-troll qui s'assit alors sur lui.

-Comment tu fais maintenant ? s'exclama sarcastiquement la sorcière.

Mais Harry en avait assez, c'était la seconde fois en trois jours qu'il devait déclarer forfait et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse écraser comme une mouche par un écervelé obèse. Il jeta un regard à sa baguette, elle était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'attraper et les sorts sans baguette qu'il connaissait ne pouvaient pas traverser la peau du troll. Il n'était pas encore assez musclé pour repousser un troll à mains nues et ramper était tout simplement impossible. Son torse était broyé par la créature et il ne pourrait jamais atteindre le poignard renforcé magiquement qu'il portait à la cheville.

Hélas, si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution il allait mourir étouffé sous ce gros tas puant et Morgane ne viendrait jamais l'aider. Mais peut être avait-il une chance ? Il n'avait que rapidement vu la théorie et Morgane l'avait prévenu qu'il ne verrait pas la pratique avant plusieurs jours, mais qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Priant pour que cela fonctionne il essaya. Une première fois, puis une seconde fois. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième fois qu'il y parvint après avoir presque perdu espoir et souffle.

En deux secondes il avait sauté sur les épaules du demi-troll toujours assis par terre, et l'avait égorgé d'une oreille à l'autre. Il sauta à terre avec élégance avant que l'hologramme (plus que réel) de la créature ne s'écroule dans la poussière et ne disparaisse, et effectua une révérence.

-Comme cela.

-Il en faut plus que ça pour m'impressionner, répliqua Morgane. Il faut d'ailleurs commencer par ne jamais se trouver à terre.

Harry leva les yeux avec agacement alors que la femme s'éloignait.

-Et je suppose que savoir féliciter quelqu'un quand il vous a bluffé n'est pas une des règles pour lesquelles vous seriez impressionné.

-Parce que tu le ferais peut être ? se moqua-t-elle.

Il claqua de sa langue contre ses dents. Elle marquait un point.

Fin du Flash Back

En une seconde il s'était transformé en une eau qui ruissela jusqu'à quelques mètres plus loin où il se reforma. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler et elle fut bientôt encerclée de toutes parts par une armée de sorts gris, jaunes ou turquoise. Il la vit se changer en un brouillard nacré qui fut traversé par les sortilèges avant qu'elle ne réapparaisse sans la moindre égratignure.

Ils se sourirent sachant que, quelque soit le résultat du combat, ils allaient tous les deux en baver.

Elle entra brutalement dans son esprit lui envoyant par ondes des coups violant et douloureux. Il la repoussa, disparut et réapparut à à peine quelques centimètres et tenta de lui jeter un sortilège de découpe à bout portant. Elle eut cependant le temps d'esquiver partiellement et seule son épaule fut coupé au lieu de sa gorge.

Ils échangèrent quelques coups au corps à corps avant de se décider à faire apparaître leur épée. Pendant un long moment, ils se battirent ainsi avant que Harry, après avoir dessiné une estafilade déstabilisante à la main droite de son adversaire repris sa baguette et lui jeta un nombre important de sortilèges de première catégorie. Elle sembla légèrement ébranlée mais d'un large geste de l'épée accompagnée par une formule, elle créa un bouclier qui aspira les sorts et semblèrent renforcer l'épée de la jeune fille qui brilla soudain d'une lueur dorée.

Harry pesta de na pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Morgane lui avait appris ce sort dans les premiers jours de l'entraînement aux armes blanches.

Flash Back

Il avait déjà était touché plusieurs fois et une large entaille à la cuisse laissait échapper un flot de sang. Comme d'habitude elle commençait « in medias res » sans lui avoir appris une quelconque botte ou technique pour qu'il puisse se battre. Elle disait que c'était pour évaluer son niveau de départ et qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à perdre. Lui savait que c'était par pur sadisme.

Poussé par son exaspération envers son propre mutisme et l'orgueil de Morgane, il évita l'épée, donna un coup de son propre poignard dans l'épaule de la femme et la repoussa avant de s'emparer de sa baguette et de lui jeter un sortilège d'entrave. Il crut qu'il avait réussit mais la sorcière se redressa soudainement et leva son arme au niveau de son visage et le sort fut comme aspiré par la lame qui brilla une seconde avant de retrouver son aspect normal.

Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas assuré et d'un enchaînement de coup de pied le fit tomber au sol avant de placer son épée juste sous sa gorge.

-L'un des premiers sorts à connaître lorsqu'on apprend à se servir d'une épée et le « Potavus ». C'est un sort sans baguette que l'on applique sur l'arme elle-même. Tu peux l'utiliser sans ou avec un bouclier autour de toi, selon ton choix ou la facilité avec laquelle tu penses éviter le ou les sorts car si tu n'en as pas, tu devras éviter les incantations en les frappant de ton arme elle-même. Tous les sorts venant de l'extérieur et qui toucherons ton arme ou ton bouclier seront absorbés par ton épée qui deviendra alors plus puissante ou ils te redonneront de la vitalité. On dirait qu'une fois de plus je t'ai battu.

Harry se transforma en eau, serpenta jusqu'à avoir dépassé la femme et se retrouva dans son dos. Elle s'était déjà retournée lorsqu'il reprit sa forme normale.

-Et je suppose que battre son élève à qui on a pas encore appris un seul sort afin qu'il puisse se défendre dans la catégorie où on le bat et une bonne raison d'être fier de soi.

Son visage resta indifférent mais elle ne répondit rien, prouvant qu'il n'avais pas tord.

Morgane : 1 ; Harry : 1

Fin du Flash Back

Il se mit à léviter à un mètre du sol alors que, peu à peu, une langue de feu apparaissait autour de lui comme une aura menaçante.

Hermione lui lança un regard de défi et se mit aussitôt à léviter comme lui, à la différence que la flamme était remplacée par une tornade. Les deux éléments amplifièrent un moment avant de se mettre à stagner.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent un moment du regard, attendant que l'autre commence. Presque comme si ils s'étaient concertés, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre au même moment. Pendant leur étrange corps à corps, Hermione fut légèrement brûlée, Harry fut plusieurs fois projetés en arrière sans compter le froid qui le gelait jusqu'au bout des orteils.

Cependant, trouvant probablement qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait assez de dégâts, ils firent apparaître une autre sorte d'épée dans leur main. Des épées de flux.

Elles étaient de la même couleur que leur aura et, tout comme celle-ci, les couleurs bougeaient sur cette arme qui semblait immatérielle. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, se blessant quelques rares fois. Les blessures, bien que peu nombreuses, étaient assez inquiétantes. Effectivement, la moindre estafilade se changeait peu à peu en une plaie béante noire et douloureuse.

Ils durent pourtant arrêter relativement rapidement ce procédé car il leur prenait beaucoup d'énergie. C'était une méthode éprouvante et dure. Morgane avait d'ailleurs mis un point d'honneur à lui en faire baver en la lui apprenant.

Flash Back

Harry serra les dents. Il ne devait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il ne crierait pas.

-Toujours aussi incapable de garder cette épée plus de trente seconde ? se moqua-t-elle. Et ça se prétend Élu !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main. Elle était bien amochée. Il regarda les blessures que lui avait infligé la sorcière. Ce n'était pas beau à voir non plus. Au moins il ne saignait plus. Heureusement que Hermione leur avait appris quelques sorts de guérisons. Ce n'était pas Morgane qui l'aurait soignait.

Elle soupira.

-Bon je vois qu'on va devoir passer par la théorie avant la pratique.

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et Harry la rejoignit.

-Il faut que tu ressentes le flux.

-Comme pour les sorts flux/éléments ?

-Oui. Arrête de me couper.

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Il haïssait quand elle lui rappelait qu'elle avait tout droit sur lui. D'ailleurs elle en abusait et en désabusait.

-Imagines-toi l'épée. Dessine là dans ton esprit. Commence par quelque chose de simple.

Il fit ce que lui dictait son professeur.

-Bien, maintenant il faut que tu fasses sortir une certaine dose de flux. Après, il faut que tu façonnes ton arme dans ton propre flux (celui que tu fais sortir de ton corps). Si tu veux, tu peux commencer avec tes deux mains. Ensuite, tu dois continuer d'alimenter ton épée avec ton flux.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il arrivait plus ou moins à créer son épée.

-Ne m'oblige plus jamais à jouer la bonne petite prof compréhensive.

-Comme si vous étiez compréhensive, répliqua Harry.

-Quand on est un prétendant Démon qui n'est pas capable de se passer de théorie on la ferme.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre.

Morgane : 2 ; Harry : 1

Fin du Flash Back

Ils redescendirent sur la terre ferme et décidèrent de passer à la vitesse supérieure : les sorts combinant flux et élément. Harry se souvenait combien ils en avaient bavés la première fois où ils avaient exécutés un tel sortilège. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre avaient fait d'énormes progrés. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient passés la moitié de leur entraînement avec leur professeur personnels à apprendre à s'en servir. C'était sans aucun doute une des armes les plus dangereuses. Les Techniques Interdites faisaient d'ailleurs partis de ce genre d'enchantements.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus cadencés, plus rapides, plus fluides encore. Ils disparaissaient et réapparaissaient à toute vitesse, évitant, jetant, se protégeant, blessant, se faisant blesser. Ils utilisèrent même une ou deux techniques Interdits mais ceux-ci échouèrent à chaque fois.

Leur combat prit rapidement l'allure d'une danse. Certes très dangereuse mais magnifique. Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes part et formaient des arcs-en-ciel sur la surface de combat. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs complètement dévastée, jonchée de pierres détachées du mur, fissurée, trouée par endroit avec des flaques rouges vermeilles dispersées un peu partout.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger au bout d'une demie heure. Leur état était pitoyable. Le jeune homme était en train de monter dans sa tête une stratégie compliquée lorsqu'il remarqua que la jeune fille était en train de se soigner. À chaque sort de guérison elle semblait reprendre de la vie et de l'énergie. Lui-même ne connaissait pas assez de sort dans ce domaine. Si elle reprenait suffisamment de force, il ne pourrait pas l'abattre. Une seule alternative : lui porter un coup décisif maintenant. Un sort ? Non, trop facile à éviter. Un coup d'arme blanche ? Trop facile à soigner. À moins que…

Flash Back

-Et si le combat s'éternise ? questionna Harry.

Ils marchaient en cercle, l'un en face de l'autre, depuis un bon moment déjà, se regardant en chien de faïence.

-J'y viens, répliqua sèchement le professeur.

Il y eu encore plusieurs minutes de silence, les deux reproduisant toujours le même manège. Sans doute lui rappelait-elle qu'elle était la chef et qu'en la pressant il devrait faire encore plus preuve de patience.

-Il y a une manière de mettre fin à un combat rapidement. Cependant il faut que l'autre relâche son attention une minute et encore, ce n'est pas gagné. Il faut être précis et rapide. Sans compter qu'il faut être concentré et d'une puissance suffisante.

Elle semblait ménager son suspense. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle était franche, directe, cruelle parfois, mais plus fréquemment froide. Rarement elle le faisait attendre. Elle le prenait d'ailleurs plus souvent de court.

-Mais encore ? s'impatienta Harry.

Elle claqua sa langue contre ses dents, agacée qu'il ose lui répondre. Si elle détestait quelque chose, c'était bien ça. Ce point d'honneur qu'il mettait à toujours répliquer.

-Si tu ne cesses de m'interrompre je n'y arriverais jamais.

Il grimaça mais ne dit rien. Après l'avoir fait mijoter quelques minutes pour le faire enrager encore plus, elle se décida à lui révéler cette combine.

Elle plissa les yeux et moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle sauta vers lui et lui enfonça un poignard de flux dans la nuque. Surpris en tout premier lieu, il laissa échapper un long hurlement de douleur par la suite. Ça le brûlait. Il avait mal. Trop mal, il voulait que ça s'arrête. Elle retira le couteau et la douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Très lentement mais sûrement. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il pouvait se relever.

-Ça mon petit, c'est la technique du Sectus Flux. Tu ne la connaissait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'aurais dû ?

-Un sorcier digne de ce nom devrait effectivement la connaître, au moins de nom. Mais on dirait que tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie.

-Peut être tout simplement parce que c'était un critère seulement à votre époque.

Elle pinça les lèvres.

Morgane : 2 ; Harry : 2…peut être même 3.

Fin du Flash Back

Harry serait moins rapide que Morgane mais il y arrivait plutôt bien. Se concentrant, il plissa doucement les yeux, envoyant une certaine quantité de flux dans ses yeux.

Il était plutôt fier d'ailleurs. Cette technique était très dure. Toutes les étapes demandaient beaucoup de concentration. Et il fallait de surcroît être rapide pour que l'autre ne remarque rien.

Peu à peu sa vue se transforma. Le corps physique de la jeune fille disparut alors à ses yeux mais il pu alors voir l'aura de son adversaire. Cependant là n'était pas l'important. Regardant avec attention le flux (également visible) circulant dans le corps opposé, il trouva le point précis qu'il devait viser. Il se situait au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Le concept était simple et ressemblait à l'un des procédés les plus puissant des Démons.

Faisant apparaître un poignard de flux dans sa main droite qu'il cachait derrière son dos, il créa un hologramme de lui-même et transplanna juste derrière Hermione. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il avait déjà enfoncé l'arme au point précis.

Le carrefour du flux. L'endroit où la plupart des vaisseaux du flux se rejoignaient. Grâce à son propre flux, il l'avait bloqué créant une impossibilité pour la jeune femme d'utiliser la magie ou même de bouger, et lui octroyant une douleur insupportable.

C'était proche du moyen qu'utilisaient Anges et Démons pour supprimer les personnes gênantes. Mais au lieu de bloquer le flux, ils l'aspiraient sois grâce à un stylet ensorcelé à cet effet, sois grâce à un sortilège, supprimant ainsi tout pouvoir et provoquant la mort.

Il le laissa enfoncé quelques minutes pour prouver qu'il avait gagné avant de faire cesser d'alimenter le coutelas avec son flux, le faisant disparaître.

Morgane laissa tomber ses barrières comme les deux autres. Ils attendirent quelques minutes afin que Hermione soit remise complètement avant de parler.

-C'était pas trop mal pour des débutants, lança Morgane.

Gaëlle et Timothé lui jetèrent un regard abasourdi. Ils avaient été assez impressionnés par la performance de leurs camarades. Bien sur, eux-mêmes connaissaient la majorité des sorts qu'avaient utilisés leurs amis, mais justement, ils connaissaient leurs difficultés et savaient combien il était compliqué de les exécuter, en particulier à cette vitesse et avec une telle pression.

Hermione était épuisé et ne pus que lui jeter un regard noir n'ayant pas la force de lui jeter une quelconque remarque acerbe.

Harry était blasé. Il connaissait déjà le commentaire de son professeur avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé le combat. Elle se montrait implacable et avait la critique (négative, évidemment) facile. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé plus d'un demi compliment depuis qu'il était son élève.

-Elle vous charrie, répliqua une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent avec plaisir leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

-C'était très bien. Mes félicitations. Vous avez vraiment fait du beau travail.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé.

-Turner, je fais des efforts pour les faire progresser alors arête de les réduire à néant.

-Certaines personnes ont besoin d'encouragements aimables pour les pousser à continuer leurs efforts, remarqua doucement l'Homme.

Sa colère semblait s'être apaisé mais il gardait dans les yeux une inquiétude plus grande encore et une certaine lassitude.

-Et puis il faut savoir avouer la vérité. Et la vérité, ici, est qu'ils sont de plus en plus compétant et prêts à combattre.

-Merci, souffla Hermione, reconnaissante.

Il lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Morgane leva les yeux au ciel et s'en allât. Ils l'imitèrent bientôt, descendant au jardin. Ils s'assirent près de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient assis un mois plus tôt, à leur dernière discussion tous ensemble.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Personne ne voulait parler de l'incident du début d'après-midi mais ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Le crépuscule teintait l'horizon de jolies couleurs rosées et orangées.

-Votre entraînement s'est bien passé ? interrogea enfin Turner, brisant le silence.

-Je me rends compte chaque jour un peu plus du chemin que nous avons parcourut et que nous avons encore à parcourir. J'en ai bavé plus que jamais mais j'ai appris tant de choses nouvelles que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être satisfaite de ce mois si douloureux. Viviane sait être impitoyable comme être d'une douceur stupéfiante.

-Mélusine est extra et connaît tout un tas de sortilèges et de blagues. Le seul ennui est qu'elle est sans aucun doute un véritable tortionnaire avec une appréciation du danger complètement faussée.

-Morgane est la pire des pestes, la plus horribles des sorcières et la plus sadique des femmes mais personne ne m'a appris autant de chose en si peu de temps. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait assimiler autant d'enchantements différents. On est encore loin du compte mais j'ai enfin vu l'avancement que nous avons pris ces derniers mois.

-Merlin est un excellent professeur, déclara simplement Gaëlle. Je n'ai jamais autant progressé. Il m'a vraiment aidé malgré toutes mes difficultés.

Il hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

-C'est bien. Car si je suis revenu, ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre de vos nouvelles. Dans quelques jours nous partons.

-Nous avons bientôt finis notre apprentissage ? questionna avec étonnement Tim.

-Non, nous reviendront très bientôt. Mais nous avons une nouvelle mission. J'ai localisé une nouvelle pierre.

_Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! Alors comment le trouvez vous ? En tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. On voit le coté un peu tendre de Harry, celui rebelle de Turner et celui combatif de Hermione._

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop. J'essaie de faire des efforts pour ne pas trop en faire mais j'ai un peu de mal (même ma sœur arrive pas à toutes les corrigées quand elle le fait ^^). Voici les réponses aux reviews (qui m'ont fait très plaisir) !_

Sahada

Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente qu'il t'ait plû d'autant plus que tu n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir si quelques chose ne te plaît pas.^^ Pour la fin je sais que tu sais que je laisserais la surprise jusqu'à l'extrême fin. Merci pour tes encouragements et au prochain chapitre

Eldar-Melda

Alors ? Ce n'étaient pas de belles retrouvailles ça ? J'espère que ce petit tête à tête t'a ravi. Merci pour ta review. Biz

luffynette

Et bien, ça en fait d'un coup !^^ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En tout cas merci pour tes minis reviews Bisous

Shouhaips

Un grand MERCI pour ta review (toujours aussi détaillées n'est-ce pas ? Ne change rien à cette habitude j'adore ça !^^) Je suis enchantée que ma fic continu de te plaire. J'essaie un maximum de mettre de l'originalité, de l'humour de l'action…dans cette fic, ce n'est pas toujours facile et je suis contente que cela soit remarqué et que ça plaise. (J'espère que tu ne pas pas trop pour une folle quand même mais si c'est le cas sache que je te comprend à 100% car que je vis ça au quotidien^^) Oh fait, au passage, je suis également fan de séries télé (en particulier les plus débiles) ; comme ça on est trois !^^ (et je suis également très tête en l'air)

Pour répondre à ta question, Niebelung est la ville des Démons (comme Divinius pour les Anges). Quand Morgane parle des « cachots de Niebelung » elle désigne l'endroit où les Démons (parmi lesquels Sethan comme dans le chapitre 1 :Conseil) entrénait Harry avant qu'il ne partes à Poudlard.

J'espère que tu as été servit avec ce chapitre par les joutes Harry/Morgane et je te remercie de ne pas m'en vouloir pour le sacrifice programmé. XD

Cependant, ce dont je te remercie le plus, c'est quand même du compliment immense que tu m'as adressé au sujet de mon imagination. ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir.

Voilà, à la prochaine !

Bsx

Mihauwk

Et oui, je sais, je suis extrêêêêêmement longue pour poster les nouveaux chapitres et je m'en excuse encore ! Je suis quand même satisfaite que le chapitre précédent t'ait plû, tout comme j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci.

Il est vrai que je suis assez fière de mes nouveaux profs. Je trouve que chacun à son caractère bien trempé et il me semble qu'ils vont parfaitement bien avec leurs élèves. Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire et pour la série, désolée mais elle n'existe pas (pour l'instant, pourquoi ne la créerais-je pas ?^^)

Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review et à +.

potter241

^^ La voilà, la suite, certes pas tout à fait à l'heure mais ne vaux-t-il pas mieux tard que jamais ? J'espère qu'elle t'a plû, merci pour ta review.

gabiie-lover

NOOON ! Ne pleure paaaaaaaaas ! Regarde plutôt le bon coté des choses…(une idée viiite) Hermione est plus proche de Harry !!!^^

Merci pour tes compliments (me dire que j'ai une imagination débordante est l'un des plus beau compliments qu'on puisse me faire :)) et d'avoir attendu la suite qui, je l'espère, t'a bien plû ! Zibous:)

Butterflied

Coucou !!!  
Oh t'a pas le droit de m'en vouloir sinon je sacrifie les trois autres et Turner avec, et Drago en prime…et toc !

Dis, sans rire, tu m'en veux pas, hein, dis ? Tu ne m'en veux pas ? (yeux suppliants style chat Potté^^)

Et en plus je te frustre ! Bon j'espère que ces bouts d'entraînement, ce superbe combat et ce petit tête à tête Harry/Hermione t'ont comblé !

A très bientôt j'espère

bisx.

klaude

Surtout ne te vexe pas, mais je te rappelle que c'est Harry l'Elu parmi les élus, c'est donc le plus fort. Il n'y a pas de doute sur celui qui va être sacrifier mais plus un sur est-ce qu'il le sera vraiment et sinon comment s'en sortira-t-il ou comment réagirait-il à ce sacrifice par la suite. Merci de ta review, j'attend la suivante (si tu en décide ainsi !) biz

Newness

Hello !  
Merci pour ta review (et oui ! shame on me^^) et j'espère te fire plaisir avec la petite scène Harry/Hermione. C'est pas tout chou mignon tout pleins ça ?

Je sais, l'attente est longue mais je fais des efforts quand même !

Et oui, Hermione devient plus forte et Harry va probablement mourir. C'est presque le monde à l'envers^^ J'espère quand même que ça ne te retourne pas trop le cœur (oh là j'arrête avec les jeux de mots pitoyablement débiles^^)

Pour la fin et bien…tu ne sauras pas tout de suite. (A moins que tu le veuilles vraiment en ce cas je t'enverrais un message sur ta boite e-mail pour te répondre.)  
Et oui, je serais bien malheureuse de ne pas recevoir une de tes si personnelles review

En tout cas merci encore et zoubis !

Di castillo de mortes

Merci pour ta review et pour ta clémence.  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût  
a+

grispoils

Toujours aussi énergique !

Merci de ton soutient inconditionnelle et de ta patience à toute épreuve.  
J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût. Bizous

nono-chan230

(sifflement d'admiration) ben dis donc, tu n'as pas lésiné sur le nombre de lignes !^^

Et oui, Harry va se sacrifier, mais comme tu as pû le lire, ce n'est pas pour les autres mais pour lui même, pour atteindre le pouvoir suprême. Enfin, comme tu le dis toi-même tu verra par la suite…et bien la suite des évènements^^.

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait fait rire. J'aime bien Mélusine aussi. Disons qu'elle n'a AUCUN sens des réalités. Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas les vents que c'est envoyé Harry et Morgane dans ce chapitre ont dû te plaire aussi. Enfin, comme tu le vois, malgré le peu de différence entre les profs, je pense que c'est quand même Morgane la plus sadique^^.

Alors, heureuse ? Tu l'as eu ta scène des retrouvailles. Bon c'est pas non plus des « Oh si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué ! Je t'aiiiiiiiime Hermione chérie-adorée-de-mon-cœur » de la part de Harry mais c'est quand même un grand pas en avant !^^ C'est qu'il fait des progrès ! (et comme tu peux le voir y a qu'Hermione qui pleure^^)

En tout cas, contente que ce chapitre t'ait plût et j'espère que celui-là aussi.

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère

_En vous remerciant encore, en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plût, je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre. Gros bisous à tous._

_ZiaGranger._


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello tout le monde ! Et JOYEUX NOEL (en retard) et BONNE ANNEE (à l'avance) ! Comment ça va-t-il ? J'espère que vous avez été sage et que vous avez reçut pleins de jolis cadeaux ! Moi le Père Noël m'a bien gâté en tout cas^^. Voici mon petit cadeau pour vous cher(e)s lecteur/trices. Il n'est pas aussi bien que je l'espérais mais j'ai essayé de ne pas trop le louper quand même. J'attends (j'espère) vos remarques. Il y a sans doute pleins de fautes, ma sœur a été un peu rapide pour la correction (elle est ma correctrice officieuse mais plus ça va moins elle corrige ^^' _l'auteur prie pour que ladite sœur ne lise jamais ce message_. Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise quand même…retour à l'action !_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

Chapitre 28 : À feu et à sang

-Vous vous souvenez bien de tout ce que je vous ais dis ?

-Oui, soupirèrent en cœur les quatre adolescents.

-Vous avez vos bagues ?

-Oui, répétèrent-ils.

-Et…

-Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Harry.

Turner leur fit un sourire d'excuse avant d'ouvrir le portail qu'ils passèrent après s'être jeté des sorts de réchauffement. À peine arrivés en Antarctique, ils repartirent en transplannant de pays en pays.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin en plein désert où ils changèrent leurs vêtements grâce à un sort et utilisèrent un sortilège de rafraîchissement. Ils avancèrent durant un long moment, non sans mal avant que Turner ne leur fasse signe de s'arrêter. Grâce à une sorte de GPS magique il vérifia leur position. Ils se déplacèrent de quelques mètres puis le professeur se mit à tracer des signes dans le sable.

D'abord un large triangle autour duquel il dessina plusieurs hiéroglyphes dont Harry ignorait totalement le sens. S'agenouillant dans le triangle, il marmonna une formule qui n'était certes pas en latin. Les quatre jeunes attendirent un moment alors que l'homme continuait de marmonner son étrange incantation.

Enfin, le sol se mit à trembler et une faille apparue dans le sable qui les engloutit avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un seul mouvement.

Il faisait un noir d'encre dans ce nouveau lieu ce qui contrastait largement avec l'extérieur éblouissant. Il faisait humide, frais et une légère odeur de moisie flottait dans l'air.

Harry jeta un Lumos avec sa baguette qui, par bonheur, n'avait pas été brisée dans leur chute. Ses trois amis firent de même ainsi que leur professeur. Étonnés, ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux. Ils étaient dans une salle basse couverte de hiéroglyphes. Avec deux ouvertures, l'une à leur droite, l'une à leur gauche, leur permettant d'accéder à des couloirs inconnu.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? interrogea Hermione. Où sommes nous ?

Turner semblait amusé par la situation et souriait avec une innocence toute enfantine.

-Je crois que nous sommes au centre d'une pyramide enterrée.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards épouvantés.

-Au moins, maintenant on sait d'où lui vient sa satanée inconscience, grommela Harry.

-J'espère au moins que vous avez le plan de cette pyramide, s'exclama Tim d'une voix paniquée.

-Évidemment que non ! lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais si tu veux un conseil, ne cri pas, je ne sais pas si ce bâtiment est très solide. On ne sait jamais.

Tim, Hermione, Gaëlle et Harry regardèrent d'un air méfiant les murs.

-Mais, je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que c'était Merlin qui avait caché les pierres. Pourquoi ne vous dit il pas exactement où elles sont et par quoi elles sont protégées ? questionna la Gryffondor.

-Et bien premièrement, il s'est fait aidé par diverses personnes pour les cacher, il ne sait donc pas TOUT sur leurs défenses. Deuxièmement, pourquoi les cacher et se donner la peine de les protéger si c'est pour tout dire après. Ces expériences nous entraînent et servent à prouver notre valeur et donc nos bons droits sur ces pierres. Et, enfin, il m'a déjà donné pas mal d'informations.

-Et comment sommes nous rentrés ici ? C'était quoi la formule tout à l'heure ? interrogea la Poufsouffle.

-De l'égyptien (antique). Le culte du soleil était très présent de la mythologie égyptienne, c'est pourquoi Merlin a décidé de cacher la pierre de feu ici. Mais il ne l'a pas seulement caché dans une pyramide dissimulée dédiée à Râ, il a décidé d'utiliser de la sorcellerie de l'époque. Elle était à peine découverte à l'époque et encore primitive mais quelques sorts existaient déjà. Bon, assez discuté. Nous allons devoir nous séparer. Pour ne pas nous perdre il faudra tracer des signes à chaque croisement. Faites bien attention, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Dès que vous trouvez quelque chose ou que vous avez un problème, utilisez les bagues. Et surtout, ne vous séparez pas ce serait bien trop dangereux. Bon, Tim, Harry et Hermione d'un coté, Gaëlle et moi de l'autre. Je vous rappelle que les missions ne sont pas des parcours de santé donc prêtez attention à tout ce qui peux s'avérer dangereux et ne faites pas vos têtes brûlées. Entendu ?

Ils étaient tous bien trop contents d'entendre à nouveau son si célèbre « Entendu ? » qu'ils n'osèrent pas faire remarquer que travailler un mois, seul avec l'un des quatre professeurs guère sains d'esprits, ne pouvait pas être moins dangereux que cette mission. Ils partirent donc sans rien ajouter.

Harry passa en tête et Tim fermait la marche. L'avancée, bien qu'ils demeuraient attentifs, resta rapide et sans problème durant un long moment. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une immense salle vide qu'ils se mirent à inspecter.

-Je me demande ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire, murmura Hermione en laissant glisser son regard sur les hiéroglyphes qui couvraient les murs. J'adorerais pouvoir lire tout ça. Les égyptiens étaient si ingénieux.

-Y a rien ici. J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer vite, grommela Tim après plusieurs minutes. Si au moins on avait une distraction. Je m'ennuie moi !

Soudain un grondement se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez touché ? s'exclama Harry en regardant autour de lui, méfiant.

-Mais rien ! répondirent les deux autres.

En quelques secondes les ouvertures furent bloquées par des panneaux des pierres.

Le Serpentard fusilla ses deux compagnons.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai peut être frôlé ceci, avoua le jeune homme en montrant une dalle du mur à présent enfoncée. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on était sensé faire ? Regarder si il n'y avait pas de passage secret en examinant les murs.

-Oui, évidemment mais en examinant avec les _yeux_ et puis on était sensé trouver un passage secret, pas s'empêcher de repartir.

Ils tentèrent de rouvrir les portes mais ne firent qu'empirer la situation. Bientôt, les murs se mirent à se rapprocher.

-Alors Granger, crachat Harry au comble de l'exaspération. Tu trouves toujours tes égyptiens si ingénieux.

-Et bien d'un point de vu technique ceci ne fait que prouver qu'ils étaient effectivement très compétents.

Une sorte de petite table sortie du sol au centre de la pièce. Ils s'en approchèrent, espérant trouver un moyen de sortir de là avant d'être écrabouillé.

C'était une large table en forme de disque solaire avec un œil dessiné au centre. Il y avait dessus l'alphabet égyptien traduit en runes et sous lequel on remarquait un texte en hiéroglyphe.

-À ce que je comprends, il doit y avoir le moyen de sortir d'ici dans le texte. Hélas il va falloir le traduire et, comme je pense que personne ici ne sait lire couramment l'égyptien, nous allons devoir nous servir des runes, fit Harry après un instant.

-Il faut prévenir Turner, lança Hermione.

Timothé approcha sa bague de ses lèvres.

-Alerte, murmura-t-il.

La communication se fit mais il y avait beaucoup de grésillements.

-Turner, nous avons un GROS problème.

-Ah, oui, c'est bien bête.

On entendait leur professeur, comme si il était très loin et il semblait essoufflé. Ils l'entendirent crier quelque chose, sans doute à Gaëlle, mais ils n'en comprirent pas le sens.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment en posture de vous aider. On a nous aussi quelques problèmes de notre coté. PAS PAR LA GAELLE ! Je dois y aller.

La conversation se termina ainsi. Ils se regardèrent à la fois interloqués et légèrement inquiets. Visiblement ils ne pourraient pas obtenir l'aide de leur professeur.

-Bon, et bien c'est pas grave ! lança Tim. J'ai toujours était très bon pour déchiffrer les rébus. Je vous le transpose en runes si vous voulez. Mais comme je n'ai jamais fais de runes de ma vie je ne pourrais pas traduire. Ce sera à vous de jouer. Vous avez du papier et un crayon ?

Harry lui tandis ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin et celui-ci commença son travail.

En un peu plus de cinq minutes, l'Australien avait terminé et les deux autres se mirent à traduire tant bien que mal sous la pression que leur imposait la vue des murs qui se rapprochaient doucement mais sûrement.

-C'est une devinette ! gémit Hermione en regardant d'un air horrifié la traduction qu'ils avaient finis par achever au bout d'un quart d'heure de dure labeur.

-_Elle est ma fille, ma défenseuse._

_D'Apopis elle me protège et par son regard animal je vous observe._

_Bubastis est sa maison et Artémis une proche parente._

_Dans le noir comme sous mon joug elle apporte la douceur._

_Sa croix est la vie, _lut Harry, songeur.

-Déjà, qui est _moi _? interrogea Tim. Merlin ?

-Peut être. Après tout c'est lui qui a caché la pierre ici et qui en a donc sans doute fait les défenses, déclara Hermione.

-Mais, si comme nous l'avons supposé au départ, cette pièce et ses défenses, ont été créé bien avant par des égyptiens. Après tout la pierre n'a été que _dissimulée_ ici. Cela veut bien dire que cette pyramide, ou ce bâtiment quel qu'il soit, ont été créé par quelqu'un d'autre, remarqua Harry.

-Ou encore c'est Merlin qui a écrit cette devinette en s'imaginant à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, fit Timothé.

-On est bien avancé, railla Harry.

-Bon, alors attaquons sous un autre angle.

-Bubastis est une ville d'Egypte il me semble, fit Tim après un moment de réflexion. Elle s'appelle aujourd'hui Tell Basta. Mon oncle, qui est archéologue, y a fait des fouilles.

-Donc cela à bien avoir avec l'Egypte Ancienne.

Les murs continuaient à se rapprocher sans bruit ni même grincement, juste en faisant voler la poussière sableuse.

-Tout à l'heure Turner a dit que nous étions dans une sorte de temple de Râ ! s'exclama soudainement Harry. Peut être que c'est lui le fameux _moi_.

-Mais oui bien sur ! s'enthousiasma Hermione. Ça expliquerait tout à fait l'_Apopis_. Après chaque tour du ciel, à la fin de la journée, Râ repartait vers les ténèbres. Et, dans celles-ci, il devait se battre contre le serpent Apopis pour renaître le jour suivant et s'élever de nouveau dans le ciel. Et aussi le « _Dans le noir comme sous mon joug_ ». Le noir représente la nuit et la nuit et l'opposé du jour avec son soleil. Il en fait une opposition dans cette phrase.

-« _ma fille…défenseuse… » _une déesse sans doute également. « _son regard animal_ » probablement que c'est une déesse à tête d'animal, réfléchit à voix haute le plus âgé. « _elle apporte la douceur _» La déesse égyptienne de la douceur avec une tête d'animal.

Ils répétèrent à voix basse l'énigme, l'apprenant par cœur, se refusant de regarder les murs qui n'étaient plus qu'à huit mètres d'eux.

-Mais oui bien sur !

Hermione s'élança d'un bond vers l'un des murs, faisant sursauter ses deux camarades. Elle se mit à regarder avec attention chacun des dessins, cherchant de tout évidence quelque chose de précis.

-Quoi « oui bien sur » ?! s'énerva Harry.

-La fille de Râ, déesse de la douceur, qui peux agir aussi bien la nuit que le jour, qui _voit_ donc aussi bien dans l'un que dans l'autre avec « _son regard animal_ »…le chat ! Bâstet !

-Je me souviens maintenant ! Mon oncle m'avait dit que « Bubastis » venait de « Per Bast » « la maison de Bastet » ! Il avait d'ailleurs fait une blague douteuse mais très marrante. En fait il s'agissait de…

Cependant il s'arrêta bientôt, ses deux amis ne l'écoutaient plus et cherchaient de leur coté. Ils finirent par trouver un dessin de la déesse sous sa forme de chat.

-Et maintenant ? questionna Tim, plus ou moins désespéré.

A voir les murs, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes. La table commençait déjà à se rétracter.

-_Elle est ma fille, ma défenseuse._

_D'Apopis elle me protège et par son regard animal je vous observe._

_Bubastis est sa maison et Artémis une proche parente._

_Dans le noir comme sous mon joug elle apporte la douceur._

_Sa croix est la vie,_ répéta Hermione à mi-voix.

-_Elle est ma fille, ma défenseuse._

_D'Apopis elle me protège et par son regard animal je vous observe._

_Bubastis est sa maison et Artémis une proche parente._

_Dans le noir comme sous mon joug elle apporte la douceur._

_Sa croix est la vie,_ reprit Harry.

-_Elle est ma fille, ma défenseuse._

_D'Apopis elle me protège et par son regard animal je vous observe._

_Bubastis est sa maison et Artémis une proche parente._

_Dans le noir comme sous mon joug elle apporte la douceur._

_Sa croix est la vie,_ murmura Tim, comme pour lui-même.

-La croix ! firent en cœur les deux Poudlardien.

-Tim, appuie dessus ! lui intima Harry.

-Et pourquoi pas vous ? Vous allez encore dire que c'est de ma faute après.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut être dans une pire situation ?

-Ben non mais…

Il était trop tard…Hermione avait déjà appuyé de toute ses forces sur le dessin…qui s'enfonça aussitôt dans le mur. Doucement, ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Remerciant le ciel que la salle ait été grande et les murs long à se refermer, ils repartirent par les portes de nouveaux ouvertes, espérant que Turner et Gaëlle s'en soient aussi bien sortis.

Bientôt la bague de Harry se mit à chauffer et ils purent entendre la voix de Turner.

-Harry, tu es là ? Les autres sont avec toi ? Vous allez bien ?

-C'est bon tout va bien ici. Et pour vous ?

-Moyen. Gaëlle est blessée mais elle va tenir le coup. On continu d'avancer.

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

Ils marchaient depuis déjà une heure lorsque Tim se remit à se plaindre.

-J'en ai assez. À part des dessins et des vieilles pierres y a rien ici.

-La ferme Timothé.

-On y voit rien de toute façon.

-Sur ce point il n'a pas tort. On devrait peut être jeter un sort de lumière plus puissant, proposa Hermione.

Harry soupira mais s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans un cul-de-sac ou une phrase était écrite en tout un tas de langues : _« Repars maintenant ou tu n'en sortira jamais »_.

-Voilà qui est sympathique.

-Bon on fait quoi ? s'impatienta Tim.

-Si cet avertissement est là c'est qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose derrière ce mur. On y va.

-Il ne vaudrait pas mieux prévenir Turner ? questionna Hermione.

-On n'a pas le temps et puis on est même pas sur que la pierre se trouve là.

-Alors pourquoi on ne repart pas dans l'autre sens ?

-Parce qu'il faut quand même vérifier Night ! s'exaspéra Harry.

-Je veux bien, mais on fait comment pour passer ?

Ils tentèrent plusieurs sorts mais aucun ne marcha.

-Peut être qu'il faut trouver le mot de passe, songea Hermione.

-Râ ? Amon-Râ ?

-Soleil ?

-Feu ?

-Merlin ?

-Sésame ouvre-toi ?

Les deux Poudlardien se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers leur ami.

-Ben quoi ? On pouvait toujours essayer.

Hermione sourit, amusée, alors que l'autre levait les yeux au ciel, agacé.

-Tu vas t'ouvrir oui ?! s'écria le demi-démon après une quinzaine de mots de passes vaseux.

-Ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'on va y arriver, déclara séchement la Gryffondor.

-Parce que les autres façons ont marchées peut être ?

-Moi je dis qu'il faudrait demander son avis à Turner.

-Oh, dès que la petite fille a un problème elle va chercher son professeur. C'est vraiment trop mimi.

-Au moins moi j'arrive à demander de l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

-Devine !

-Je crois que j'ai fais pas mal d'effort et pour être vivable et pour vous comprendre. Tu as songé à faire un minimum d'effort pour en faire de même Granger ?

-Comme si ce n'était pas pour toi que tu faisais ces efforts.

-L'important est ce que je fais et pas pourquoi je le fais. Tu n'est pas contente peut être d'avoir avec toi un demi-Démon sans conscience pour tuer les ennemis que tu n'auras pas le courage d'achever ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir honte d'avoir des remords d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un, ennemi ou non.

-Peut être tout simplement parce qu'on est en GUERRE ?!

-Et alors, parce qu'on est en guerre on devrait se dénaturer ? Remarque ça me rassure. Ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi hautain et sur de toi. Ça ne peut être que surfait pas vrai ?

-Je trouve que tu abuses un peu. Je te ferais remarquer que tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu m'agresse en me disant d'arrêter de m'énerver. T'avais-je dis un seul mot de travers jusque là ?

-Non mais tu t'es regardé ? Comment tu te la joue genre « je suis le meilleur » ?

-C'est pas nouveau ça. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu me le ressors maintenant ?

-Tout simplement parce que depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce truc, tout ce qui nous arrive semble être de notre faute à Tim et à moi.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute si on a faillit finir en pâte à crêpe ?

-Non mais tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa. Ça arrive à tout le monde faire des gaffes.

-Jamais à moi.

-Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous ennuyez que vous devez _automatiquement_ vous disputer.

Les deux regards noirs qui lui répondirent dissuadèrent Timothé d'en dire plus et, alors que ses deux compagnons se remettaient à crier, il s'approcha du mur. Glissant sa baguette sur le mur il prononça différent mots de passe plus impossibles les uns que les autres. Puis, pris d'une immense inspiration (sans aucun doute divine) il s'exclama, mystifié :

-Et Dieu dit : que la porte s'ouvre !

Et la porte s'ouvrit !

-Hum, les amis, maintenant que la porte est ouverte on pourrait y aller.

Sa poitrine était bombé et, très fier de lui, il attendit les compliments de ses camarades.

-Ouais, pas trop tôt ! gromella Harry en passant devant lui.

-Si t'étais pas content, t'aurais dû nous montrer combien c'était facile en y parvenant _toi-même _!

-Ben tiens ! Et toi, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

-J'ai jamais dit que je savais comment il fallait faire !

-Et bien ! La Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas tout visiblement.

-Oh la vielle insulte refait surface. J'attends le « Sang-de-bourbe » avec impatience.

-Pauvre petite victime Tu le mériterais bien ! Après tout tu me cherches bien depuis tout à l'heure !

-De toute façon tu serais bien mal placé pour m'insulter de la sorte parce que comme sorcier sang-pur j'ai vu mieux qu'un fils de mi-démon mi-ange.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu leur veux à mes racines ? Moi au moins je ne viens pas d'une minable petite famille de _moldu_.

-Oh quelle offense ! Tu sais les insultes c'est comme les blagues, faut savoir changer de registre parfois.

-Night tu te ramènes ! On à d'autre chose à faire que de surveiller un gamin de trois ans d'âge mental.

-Tu vois, tu rabaisses encore les gens là.

-Et fier en plus.

Tim soupira. Les compliments ne seraient pas pour tout de suite. Il accéléra le pas et les rejoignit.

Ils finirent par se taire au bout d'une petite demi-heure laissant un silence chargé d'électricité. Les passages se succédaient tous pareils sans que rien de dangereux, si ce n'est le risque de se perdre, ne leur arrive. Cependant Tim n'osa plus se plaindre de peur de recevoir les foudres de ses deux confrères.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle avec deux portes au fond. Ils commencèrent à s'approcher quand soudain, les ouvertures furent bloquées une nouvelle fois et que sept créatures atterrirent dans la salle. Trois dragons, deux typhons et deux surts.

-Tim prends à droite, Hermione couvres nos arrières, moi je prends l'avant.

Les deux autres ne répondirent rien mais s'exécutèrent aussitôt.

Harry se trouvait en face de deux dragons et d'un surt. Créant un bouclier et une épée de flux il s'élança vers ses adversaires. Il évita deux gerbes de flammes et une boule de feu avant de sauter sur le dos du premier dragon. Le second blessa celui-ci d'un coup de patte en tentant d'atteindre le jeune homme. Ils se mirent à se battre tandis que Harry décidait de s'occuper du géni scandinave. Il semblait encore entendre les cours de Sethot « _Un géni est immatériel. Tu auras peu de chance de le toucher physiquement. Laisse tomber les armes. Laisse tomber la plupart de tes sorts. La meilleure façon de le mettre hors concours est la lampe. »_

Il fit disparaître son épée et fit apparaître une lampe qu'il renforça de quelques sorts utilisant ses connaissances de Démon, d'Ange et de Sorcier. Puis il tenta plusieurs façons pour faire rentrer la créature à l'intérieur comme la ruse orale, les illusions… Cependant le surt ne cessait de l'attaquer de tous les cotés avec un sourire narquois.

Harry n'avait encore jamais fait face à une créature immatérielle et cette nouvelle sorte de combat, bien que très intéressante, se révéla compliquée à surmonter. La bonne méthode devait être l'utilisation du vent et la manipulation de l'esprit. Malheureusement, bien qu'il savait les utiliser tout deux, il n'était pas assez bon pour rivaliser avec un géni, être qui n'était lui-même qu'esprit puissant et air. Il tenta une ou deux incantations qui aurait marché sur une grande majorité d'humains et créatures car très puissantes.

-Eh ! Granger !

-Quoi ?

Elle étouffa un cri de douleur quand l'une des têtes de l'un des typhons lui lança un souffle brûlant qui lui atteint la joue. Elle avait déjà enfermé son propre surt dans une minuscule lampe.

-Je t'échange mon surt contre ton typhon.

-C'est quoi la combine là-dessous ?

-Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi à ce niveau. Mais je te surpasse largement en feu. C'est tout bénèf' pour nous deux.

Il se jeta de coté pour échapper à une boule de flamme, de toute évidence, les deux dragons avaient cessés de se battre et revenait à la charge vers Harry, plus furieux encore d'avoir été berné.

-Ok ! lança-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent leur place le temps de quelques minutes.

Hermione attrapa la lampe que Harry lui lança et entra dans l'esprit de la créature après avoir créé un bouclier total autour d'elle afin de ne pas être touché par les attaques le temps qu'elle se concentre.

La créature étant pour la plupart de sa constitution qu'un esprit il était plus dur à manipuler car c'était comme prendre le contrôle du physique et du mental en même temps. Elle fit apparaître une tornade près de la créature pour faire diversion. Cette dernière fut emportée par le vent, trop surprise pour combattre. Hermione en profita pour s'emparer totalement de l'esprit du Surt et de le manipuler afin de le bloquer dans la lampe.

Harry ne s'en sortit pas plus mal. Il fit réapparaître son épée de flux et s'appliqua à sauter rapidement d'un bras à l'autre coupant une à une les cents têtes de dragon qui les ornaient, esquivant, grâce à son bouclier, des nombreuses boules de feu…

Ils ré-échangèrent de place.

-Alors, ce typhon ?

-Très agréable. Et ton Surt ?

Elle lui tendit la lampe en souriant.

-Tiens, et il t'envoie le bonjour.

Harry se retrouva de nouveau face à l'un de ses dragons et Hermione prit l'autre.

Tim, à coté, avait enfin exterminé le sien à coups d'épée de flux et s'attaquait à présent au typhon avec des sortilèges d'eau. Il la gela d'abord (ce fut très dur car les cents têtes de dragons jetaient des flammes) puis parvint à séparer son énorme tête de son gigantesque corps grâce à un puisant sortilège de première catégorie.

-Et si on essayait une technique Interdite pour se débarrasser de ces deux là plus vite, on a pas que ça à faire. Et puis ça nous fera la main.

-Vous n'avez qu'à vous en chargez, je vous protège ! déclara Tim en créant un bouclier puissant en forme de bulle.

L'un des Dragons volait en attaquant par plusieurs endroits tandis que le second restait au sol et attaquait de façon prolongée à un endroit très précis.

-J'exécute le mur de Fleurs pour les immobiliser, décida Hermione.

-Et moi l'Inondation Corporelle !

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione avec indignation. On n'a pas besoin de les faire souffrir.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, la Méduse.

Hermione s'assit à même le sol et se concentra. Il était dur de faire pousser de la végétation en plein désert, dans un sous-sol sableux entre des murs de pierre, sans la moindre lumière du soleil ou même sans terre.

Cependant Viviane l'avait une fois obligée à rester seule pendant presque une semaine dans un désert gelé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à exécuter le sort. Ce n'était donc pas un problème.

En quelques secondes seulement les premières lianes apparurent entourant, presque avec douceur la première créature et obligeant l'autre à redescendre après lui avoir bloquées les ailes. Lorsqu'elle furent bien enchaînées et incapables de bouger, Hermione fit bouger leur longue tête reptilienne afin qu'elles se tournent vers Harry qui s'était lui-même préparé, mais debout.

Ses yeux semblaient à présent sans fond et leurs couleurs étaient innombrables et indéfinissables. Une fois on les aurait cru noir pour la seconde d'après les dire jaunes, verts ou gris.

Il planta son regard dans le premier, puis le second. Cela ne dura que quelques demi secondes mais fut très efficaces.

Les portes se rouvrirent ils se remirent à avancer dans un long et étroit couloir sombre.

Ils marchaient depuis un long moment déjà lorsque Harry se retourna vivement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Hermione, inquiète.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Ils restèrent attentifs mais le silence régnait.

-Je n'entends rien. Tu t'es peut être trom…

Mais elle se tût. Il y avait eu de nouveau un bruit. Plus proche cette fois.

-C'était quoi ?

-On aurait dit…un rire.

-Très aiguë. Et très bizarre alors.

Ils balayèrent l'obscurité des faisceaux lumineux de leur baguette.

Peu à peu ils entendirent comme des cliquetis. Comme des pointes de métal sur la pierre et un brouhaha, comme si un troupeau d'éléphant se dirigeait vers eux.

Loin, très loin, tout au bout du couloir, apparurent bientôt des toutes petites lueurs oranges, comme des yeux et des sortes de petits cris aiguës, semblables à des rires, se répercutèrent sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. Harry jeta un sort de lumière très puissant afin d'éclairer ce qui se rapprochait d'eux à une vitesse fulgurante. Ils étouffèrent un cri de surprise et peut être, aussi, un peu, de terreur.

-Courez ! hurla Tim en se retournant et en courant à toute vitesse.

Ses deux amis le suivirent aussitôt.

C'étaient de petites créatures, une sorte de mélange entre les scorpions et les araignées. Elles ne faisaient pas plus d'une trentaine de centimètres mais étaient des millions et courraient très, très rapidement.

Elles ne furent bientôt plus qu'à trois mètres derrière eux et le bout du couloir n'était même pas encore visible. Ils s'étaient déjà fait brûler plusieurs fois, les créatures lançant des minuscules boules de feu bleu très douloureuses. Hermione s'était même fait piquer à la jambe. Ils étaient essoufflés, fatigués et endoloris.

-On n'a pas le choix, il faut prendre nos balais ! lança Harry.

Personnellement, ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

Tim et lui sortirent les leur et il fut décidé que Hermione monterait avec le Serpentard car elle n'était pas assez douée.

Grâce à ça, ils prirent un peu d'avance et finir par voir le bout du tunnel. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se jetèrent à terre et parvinrent à bouger une pierre pour bloquer l'entrée. Ils s'assirent en essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

-C'est…

-magnifique !

Harry se contenta de lever un sourcil en regardant autour de lui. C'était une grande salle ou une rangée de chandeliers en or étaient allumé de chaque coté, le longs des murs. Tout au bout, il y avait un énorme trône d'or monté sur estrade dans le même métal. Le plafond était loin, très haut, presque invisible et, partout, des fresques, des dessins colorés représentant tout un tas de scènes mythologiques, de couronnement, de batailles, de mariages pharaoniques…

Soudain, de l'autre coté, une porte s'ouvrit. Ils levèrent leur baguette mais les rabaissèrent quand ils virent que c'étaient Turner et Gaëlle.

Ils s'approchèrent, visiblement assez mal en point. La jeune fille avait une jambe ensanglantée et Turner plusieurs coupures au visage, aux bras et les habits complètement défaits.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-On s'est retrouvés face à un sphinx, à une meute de chiens enflammés et à des murs crachant des flèches enflammées. Et vous ?

-Oh, rien de plus qu'à des pièces rétrécissantes, des créatures adorant faire joujou avec le feu et des petites bestioles enragées qui courent très vite.

-Sympa comme ambiance.

-Et tout ça pour rien puisque la pierre n'est pas là ! enragea Harry.

-Mais pourquoi toutes ses défenses si elle n'est pas là ?

-Hermione à raison, si elle n'était pas là il n'y aurait pas eut toutes ses protections, lança Turner.

-Alors où ? s'exaspéra Tim.

-Hermione, tu peux t'occuper de la jambe de Gaëlle ? Nous allons la chercher.

La Gryffondor hocha la tête et fit asseoir Gaëlle avant de sortir ses fioles.

Ils cherchèrent partout. Sur les murs, le plafond, les dessins, les dalles du sol, les chandeliers, le trône allant jusqu'à démonter ce qui était branlant ou un peu abîmé. Ils utilisèrent des sorts pour voir si il n'y avait pas de passages secrets, de caches dissimulées ou autres débilités du genre. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien.

-Ça va aller tu crois ? interrogea Hermione en aidant Gaëlle à se relever.

-Oui, oui. Merci Hermione. Je n'ai presque plus mal.

-Pas de quoi.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de jurer. Les deux amies échangèrent des regards amusés.

-La patience n'est pas son point fort.

-Et comment !

Elles les aidèrent à chercher mais n'eurent pas plus de succès.

-Mais elle est où c'te p***** de pierre. Si jamais je choppe Merlin je vais lui faire passer son envie de nous tester, j'vous le dis !

-Peut être qui faudrait…essayer de…de voir ce…cette pièce sous un autre œil ?

-Voilà qui est une très bonne idée Gaëlle ! s'exclama Turner avec enthousiasme.

-Comment ça avec un autre œil ? questionna Tim.

-Et bien, il faut essayer de reprendre chaque détail de cette pièce en regardant partout comme si nous ne l'avions pas encore observé. Sans doute que nous avons loupé quelque chose.

Ils se remirent à chercher.

-Eh, Gaëlle avait raison. Elle est bien dans l'œil la pierre ! fit le jeune homme tout excité.

Les quatre autres s'approchèrent de lui et regardèrent avec attention l'œil d'Osiris qui ornait le mur de derrière le Trône. L'iris et la pupille étaient en fait formées par la pierre.

Ils échangèrent des sourires ravis et Harry allât la détacher en volant sur son balai car elle était trop haute sinon.

Il y eu soudain un grincement et un bruit de liquide qui coule. Des dalles se détachèrent et un flot de lave commença à se déverser de ses trous dans la salle. Ils montèrent sur leur balai à toute vitesse et stagnèrent à quelques mètres du sol, paniqués, le plus loin des murs possible. Bientôt les dalles du sol furent recouvertes et la température ne cessait de monter.

-Et maintenant ?

-Là-haut !

La voix de Hermione tremblait d'espoir. Une trappe s'était ouverte dans le plafond. Ils volèrent jusqu'à elle et sortirent. C'était l'extérieur, le sable, le soleil, le ciel.

Timothé éclata de rire soulagé mais celui-ci s'étouffa dans sa gorge très rapidement. Une armées d'étranges bédouins tous armées jusqu'aux dents et au regard peu amical les regardaient, sabre au poing.

-Ok…on peut tout vous expliquer…Absolument tout ! lança Turner.

-A trois on transplanne au bout est de la muraille de Chine, murmura Harry.

-Un, deux, trois !

Ils tentèrent de s'en aller mais rien ne se passa.

Ils réessayèrent mais rien non plus. Turner jura. Leur adversaire leur faisait face en silence sans le moindre geste.

Hermione tomba soudain.

_Hihihi, petite note tragique à la fin ! (L'auteur se cache derrière son bureau pour éviter les regards noirs et meurtriers) Ben ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de suspense de fin de chapitre ! Je vais essayer de ne pas faire trop traîner la suite mais en échange je veux pleins pleins de review (et oui, maîtresse du chantage, à votre service !^^). Voici d'ailleurs les RARs du dernier chapitre :_

LeRoiDechu

Et bien ! Que de reviews ! Je vais essayer de répondre à toutes tes questions^^. Déjà merci pour tous tes compliments et tes remarques toujours constructives.

Ensuite, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je sais qu'il y en a un certain nombre, je fais des (/quelques) efforts mais je dois avouer que je me suis fâchées avec le Bescherelle dès mon CP (comment ça, « étonnant pour une L ? » ^^) !

Pour ce qui est des yeux bleus des Anges et de ceux émeraudes de Lily Potter : Lily n'ait pas une Ange à part entière, elle est bien passé dans la fontaine de vie mais son amour pour James Potter a été assez puissant pour la rejeter. C'est pour ça qu'elle est restée à moitié humaine et donc qu'elle a gardée ses yeux émeraudes.

Tu penses donc que Harry n'est pas assez froid ? Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je pense qu'il est un peu instable sentimentalement en ce moment. Il commence à avoir des amis et, même si il ne veux pas en avoir, c'est toujours compliqué de rester froid avec les gens qu'on apprécie. Et puis il y a toutes ces complications, et le fait qu'il est obligé aussi, d'une certaine façon, d'être sympa (pour rendre leur mission possible il faut bien une certaine entente dans le groupe).

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, sa relation avec les autres n'est pas encore faite et il va avoir encore ses périodes d'humeurs noires^^.

Pour le chat tu as bien raison (l'auteur se cache sous son bureau de honte), son nom est bien Félina. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je m'avoue vaincu et je fais mon mea culpa !^^

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir décrit plus les entraînements mais je ne l'avais pas prévue et j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à les décrire sans être ennuyeuse.

Voilà, c'est tout je crois^^ (déjà pas mal !)

Encore merci pour tes compliments (ça fait toujours plaisir de lire qu'on écrit une histoire si plaisante !^^). J'espère te retrouver aussi satisfait aux prochains chapitres et, comme tu dis si bien, allez à plus !

Mihauwk

Coucou !

^^Heureuse que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre (pourquoi un très de top ;( ^^)et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci.

C'est vrai qu'ils ont tous fait des gros progrès mais il ne faut pas oublier que Voldmort pratique depuis plus longtemps et qu'il a pour alliés une partie des Démons et une force mystérieuse très puissante qui inquiète tout le monde et que personne n'arrive à trouver ce que s'est.

Je pense qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitre à ma fic normalement mais je n'en suis pas sure. Il est vrai qu'ils ont appris beaucoup de technique et qu'à présent ils ont plus de la moitié de pierres de pouvoirs mais il leur faut encore affronté leurs ennemis et rallier leurs alliés !

Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu n'es jamais déçu et je ferais de mon mieux pour que ça continue ainsi.

Merci pour ta review tout à fait humoristique, j'attends prochaine avec impatience.

Bizus

gabiie-lover

Et moi ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir une nouvelle review de ta part. Quand a ta fic, et à la review que j'ai laissée, j'étais sincère, elle est vraiment bien.

J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre de même que le précédent.

A + (peut être ?)

Newness

C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de jouer à Kill Bill avec ton ordi rien que pour me laisser une review (ou deux vu que ton nombre mots de review sont limité)^^. Je t'en suis tout à fait reconnaissante. De même que je te remercie de tous ces compliments (le rouge me va vraiment bien au teint^^). Je suis également satisfaite que le précédent tu ais apprécié le précédent chapitre.

Pour la fin, je pense que c'est effectivement plus sympas d'attendre.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Merci de me faire de la pub ! Comme ça j'ai même plus besoin d'en faire moi-même ^^. Vas-y continue, surtout ne te gènes pas^^.

Merci aussi pour tes propres reviews qui me font aussi très plaisir.

Comme tu dis à dans un mois (environ)

Et, non tu n'a pas besoin de signé mais pas parce que tes review sont d'une complexité bizarroïde (encore que…^^ ) mais parce que ton nom figure à chaque fois à coté (mais non, je ne me moque pas de toi !!! XD, de toute façon je suis mal placée vu mon sadisme avoué et ma folie prononcée^^)

Sahada 

Morgane ressemble à Harry, je suis bien contente que son personnage te plaise, même si c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Turner. On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde pas vrai ?

J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire.

Butterflied 

Salut!

D'abord, merci pour te review (une fois de plus) très détaillée. J'espère que tu as encore fait « Oh ! » qui montre que tu es à fond dedans. Oui, je sais je suis une peste machiavélique et sadique mais je suis tellement adorable à coté^^.

Pour ce qui est de la relation H/H, c'est Hermione qui lâche « je tiens trop à toi » même si Harry n'est pas en reste. Et pour le duel, vraiment contente qu'il t'ait plu !

Je sais, l'attente est longue et je suis bien contente que tu me dises qu'ils la valent.

Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait ce que tu avais proposé dans ta review même si c'était de très bonnes idées. Peut être que je le ferais plus tard.

Ah ! Ah ! ah ! Turner et ses mystères, les réponses viendront bientôt. Pour les chapitres, je pense qu'il en reste une dizaine à peu près. En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci t'a comblée.

Bisx

Di castillo de mortes 

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant.

a+

Eldar-Melda 

Et bien j'ai envie de te dire merci moi aussi ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu aussi et que tu continueras à suivre Du Fond de Mon Armure…

Biz

chris87

Hey !

Toujours heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse, de surcroît qui aime bien ma fic. (Note pour moi : remercier Newness de me faire de la pub ^^).

Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié le combat. Je suis rassuré, comme ça je suis sur de ne pas trop l'avoir loupé^^. Pour le sacrifice de Harry nous verrons bien. Je ne dirais rien de plus à ce sujet que ce que j'ai écrit dans la fic. Il faudra être patient (mon coté sadique, il va falloir que tu t'y fasse hélas^^) cependant je ne briderais pas ton imagination, si tu as une idée dont tu veux me faire part, tu peux toujours me la présenter. Je connais de toute façon l'exacte fin de la fic^^. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, à bientôt j'espère.

klaude 

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu (oui, Harry et Hermione se sont _encore _disputés mais c'est ce qui fait tout le piment dans leur relation non ?^^).

a+

nono-chan230 

Coucou !

Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'avais visiblement pas l'esprit très clair, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça arrive à tout le monde les instants de folies. Le problème, c'est que moi ce n'est pas à 23h44 toute seule devant mon ordi mais bien au milieu de la cour du lycée avec mes amies devant tout un tas de personne !!!^^ bon j'arrête de geindre et j'en reviens à ta review ^^. Je suis bien contente que, malgré l'heure tardive, tu ais aimé le chapitre. J'avoue que je me suis bien amusé en écrivant le petit mach Morgane / Harry. Petite touche pimentée pour relever le tout ^^. Pour Hermione, tu as sans doute raison. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'aurait été trop facile. Et puis après ils auraient pu s'inventer de fausses excuses (Harry qui va _peut être/ sûrement_ mourir, Hermione troublée par tout ça, les évènements…enfin tu vois quoi^^). Mais ne désespérons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, les pierres : il y en a 9 dont 5 trouvées (sans compter celle du chapitre). Ils ont trouvés celle de l'eau, des moldus, des anges, des métissés et des sorciers. Dans ce chapitre présent, ils ont trouvé celle du feu. Ils leur manquent donc la pierre de terre, des démons et de l'air. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, dans tous les cas, merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments qui sont toujours plaisant!

ciaoooow !

_Je remercie une fois de plus (mais jamais de trop) d'être toujours présents. Je sais, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait mais ne m'en veuillez pas… s'iiiiiiil vouuuuuuus plaiiiiiiit ! (Yeux larmoyants de chien battu et moue adorable du chaton tout mouillé) Cependant j'attends une entière sincérité de votre part. (Comment ça je sais plus ce que je veux ?) Allez, gros bisous à vous tous et encore Bonnes Fêtes de Fin d'Année et Bonnes Vacances !_

_ZiaGranger._


	30. Chapter 30

_Bien le bonjour aux gentes dames et beaux damoiseaux qui, malgré le désespoir, sont parvenus jusqu'ici. Impardonnable ? Le terme est un peu fort. D'accord j'ai été un peu _trèèèèèès_ longue pour poster ce chapitre. Mais il a fallu que je mène de front ma passionnante vie de lycéenne, le bac blanc (écrit/oral) de français, celui de math, la fin des (horribles) TPEs (toutes mes condoléances, d'ailleurs, à tout être ayant vécu cette terrible épreuve)... Voilà enfin toutes mes palpitantes aventures et j'espère que vous n'allez pas tenter d'écourter ma jeune vie pour ce retard impromptue (en particulier avec la fin du chapitre précédent _Niark, niark, niark…hum). Bon, je sais que ce chapitre (oui, en plus d'être en retard) est assez court et (peut être) de pas aussi bonne qualité que d'autres qui l'ont précédés, de même peut être ne vous intéresseras-il pas autant. Je vais essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois. C'est tout je crois alors… bonne lecture !!! (L'auteur se demande par quelle bonne volonté vous avez réussi à ne pas la tuer jusque là)._

Chapitre 29 : Hommes des Sables

-Comment vas-t-elle ? interrogea Turner en entrant dans la tente suivit de Harry.

Tim et Gaëlle levèrent les yeux vers lui. Des regards peu encourageant, inquiets.

-Elle tremble toujours autant et sa température n'a pas cessé de monter.

-Et vous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ils ne se sont pas montrés trop agressifs mais n'ont pas été amicaux non plus. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils nous veulent et, si ils ne nous ont pas attachés, ils nous ont retirés tous nos moyens de faire de la magie.

-Professeur, pensez vous que ce sont eux qui nous empêchent de transplanner ?

-Sans le moindre doute Gaëlle. Je me souviens d'une ancienne technique. On peu établir un périmètre d'anti-transplannage, comme c'est d'ailleurs le cas à Poudlard. Il y a plusieurs façons d'y parvenir.

-Et on ne peut pas le contrer ?

-Et bien, il y aurait, à la limite, peut être, une possibilité si je savais quel sort a été utilisé, mais, hélas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je n'ai eu ni le temps, ni la possibilité d'inspecter la magie protectrice mise en place.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas essayer un sort sans baguette ? Les runes ou autre chose ? proposa Gaëlle.

-C'est sans doute là le plus grave. J'ai essayé et il semble qu'aucun sort ne puisse être exécuté ici. Je n'ai d'ailleurs vu aucune de ces personnes se servir de la magie.

-Mais comment peut on retirer la possibilité de faire de la magie ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Il y a plusieurs suppositions et légendes à ce sujet mais je ne l'avais encore jamais vécu jusque là.

-Et vous avez une idée de qui sont ces gens ?

-Un peuple gardien, sans doute. Une armée protectrice qui serait là pour défendre le temple ou autre chose qui se cacherait dans les parages.

-Alors ils veulent sans doute nous empêcher de leur nuire ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

-Sans doute Tim. Mais nous ne pouvons être sur de rien et c'est pourquoi il faut être sur nos gardes.

-Quoi qu'il en soit nous ne pouvons plus rester longtemps. Hermione est vraiment mal en point et sans magie nous ne pourront pas la soigner.

-Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit au sujet de cette piqûre ?! s'exaspéra Turner.

-Nous n'y pensions plus…et elle non plus, sûrement, soupira Tim.

-Peut être qu'avec un sort d'Ange ou de Démon… ? hasarda Gaëlle.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer.

La jeune fille se pencha au-dessus de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci était d'une pâleur terrifiante et restait inerte. Sa piqûre n'était pas plus grosse que celle d'une aiguille mais une auréole bleue commençait à s'évaser doucement autour. La Poufsouffle imposa les mains au-dessus d'elle et psalmodia son incantation. Une très faible lueur argentée éclaira les paumes de la demi-ange mais elle s'éteignis une seconde plus tard. Elle réessaya mais à chaque fois la lueur s'étouffait prématurément.

-Je suis désolée, je n'y arrive pas ! se lamenta Gaëlle. C'est comme si le sort était trop puissant pour moi. Il demande plus encore d'énergie que les Techniques Interdites.

-Harry ?

-Je peux essayer. Mais les sortilèges de guérisons Démoniaque ne sont pas aussi performants que ceux des Anges.

-Ils n'ont peut être pas pensé à neutraliser ce genre de sortilèges. Il faut essayer.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'installa à coté de son amie. Il prit sa cheville entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, murmurant une incantation. Une lueur sombre entoura la cheville mais elle disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais à chacune il échoua. Il s'éloigna de la Gryffondor.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus que Gaëlle.

Turner soupira, soucieux.

-Le meilleur moyen de partir d'ici le plus vite est de savoir ce que nous veulent ces gens, dit-il enfin après un long silence.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Quelqu'un entra au même moment. C'était un homme grand aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau basané. Sans un mot il s'approcha d'Hermione. Aussitôt les quatre se mirent devant elle pour lui créer une barrière protectrice.

-Il faut la soigner, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il parlait d'un bon anglais mais son accent était étrange.

-Laissez l'un d'entre nous l'accompagner alors, répliqua Turner.

L'homme sembla exaspéré mais hocha la tête.

-Un seul.

-J'y vais, décida Gaëlle sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Ses amis avaient tellement peu l'habitude qu'elle impose ses décisions qu'ils acceptèrent sans polémiquer. Ils s'éloignèrent d'Hermione avec réticence, laissant l'homme la prendre dans ses bras et sortir suivit de Gaëlle.

Le soleil était à présent un peu plus bas dans le ciel même si il faisait presque toujours aussi chaud. L'oasis où les avait emmener leur geôlier était assez petite avec un grand lac aux eaux turquoise et des hauts palmiers. La Poufsouffle se serait cru dans un paysage de carte postale. Rien de comparable à Avalon, cependant le panorama n'en restait pas moins très joli.

Plusieurs tentes étaient disséminées dans l'oasis et divers chameaux, dromadaires et chevaux s'abreuvaient ou sommeillaient librement.

Les nomades devaient être une trentaine dont une vingtaine d'hommes, qui semblaient, étrangement, être tous des guerriers à voir les énormes sabres à leur coté. Ils la regardèrent passer. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres avaient l'air inquiets, d'autres encore semblaient méfiants.

L'homme les mena dans une tente un peu plus grande que celle qui leur servait de cellule. Il posa la Gryffondor sur un lit portatif tandis qu'un autre homme, un peu plus âgé, prenait le relais auprès d'elle. La demi-ange, ne sachant que faire, s'approcha de son amie inconsciente et lui pris la main.

Elle espérait de tout cœur que ses amis finiraient par trouver une solution. Se sentant inutile, elle avait demandé à accompagner la jeune fille, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, elle ne savait plus trop que faire.

Le premier homme alla s'installer à un bout de la tente et regarda son compagnon s'activer autour de la brunette. Tout d'abord, celui-ci inspecta la toute petite plaie avant de se mettre à fouiller dans ses trousses disséminées partout. Il ne semblait guère organisé mais elle n'avait d'autres choix que de lui faire confiance. A sa grande horreur, elle le vit prendre une énorme aiguille qu'il désinfecta avant de l'approcher de la cheville de la malade. Gaëlle tenta de s'interposer mais l'autre homme la retint tandis que le « médecin » (à présent elle doutait qu'il en fut un) enfonçait avec violence _du moins la Poufsouffle en avait l'impression_ la pointe près de la piqûre. La Gryffondor hurla de douleur et son amie ne s'en débâtit que plus. Un liquide sombre s'était mis à couler par petites giclées alors que la jeune fille, qui s'était réveillée, tentait d'éloigner vainement l'homme d'elle, parcourant la tente d'un regard épouvanté et perdu, le visage tordus dans une grimace de douleur.

Le médecin interpella quelqu'un dans sa langue étrange et un homme entra. Après quelques paroles échangées le nouvel arrivant bloqua la Gryffondor sur son lit de camp, l'empêchant de bouger pendant que l'autre enfonçait une seconde fois l'aiguille. La jeune fille hurla et des larmes de douleurs et de rage se mêlèrent à la sueur sur son visage. Au bout de la cinquième fois la Gryffondor avait cessé de bouger et ne laissait plus échapper que des cris de douleurs et des sanglots. Son amie, incapable de se libérer tout autant que d'assister au spectacle, cacha son visage dans les vêtements de son geôlier et se boucha les oreilles de toutes ses forces comme une enfant sans défense. Son impuissance la rendait folle et elle se flagellait intérieurement d'avoir voulu accompagner la Gryffondor. Si Harry, Turner, ou même Tim avait été à sa place, ils auraient su quoi faire. Et la voilà encore incapable d'aider, un poids pour ses amis. Plus encore à présent : un danger. Une main se posa sur sa tête et elle se débâtit une nouvelle fois mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il fut donc facile pour l'homme de lui bloquer les mains. Elle se rendit compte que Hermione ne criait plus. Était-elle… ? Non Gaëlle se refusait d'y croire. Elle se retourna vivement et trouva une Gryffondor essoufflée et échevelée, mais bien vivante, qui avait cessé de pleurer. Les plaies ouvertes quelques secondes plus tôt avait arrêté de saigner et la seule preuve de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt était la grosse bassine sous le lit ou se mêlaient du sang et un épais liquide bleu foncé. Le second semblait vouloir se nourrir du premier.

Le médecin étalait une pâte brunâtre à l'odeur acre sur la cheville. La jeune fille se précipita sur son amie allongée et l'homme qui la retenait ne broncha pas et la laissa s'échapper.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les retenir.

Ce n'est qu'en parlant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait aussi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça va mieux maintenant. Je pense qu'ils veulent juste me soigner. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Une main s'abattit de nouveau sur l'épaule de Gaëlle.

-Il faut qu'elle se repose, dit simplement l'homme en la reculant avec douceur.

Le médecin fit boire une mixture blanche qui dégageait une bonne odeur et la Gryffondor s'endormit presque aussitôt.

…

-Ça va faire une semaine que nous sommes ici, ragea Harry. Nous ne pouvons rester là éternellement. Qu'attendent-ils ?

-Au moins, Hermione guérit, soupira Gaëlle.

Tous les jours, elle passait quelques heures avec son amie. Celle-ci avait recommencé à marcher mais elle restait assez faible et le nombre de potions qu'elle devait prendre était assez impressionnant.

-En tout cas, si ils l'ont soigné c'est qu'ils ne nous veulent pas de mal, avança Tim.

-Pas sur, ils en profitent pour l'éloigner de nous et nous sommes bien incapable de savoir ce qu'ils lui font prendre à coté de ce qui la guérit. Est-ce normal d'ailleurs qu'elle soit encore si affaiblie ? répliqua sèchement Harry.

Turner ne dit rien mais il était également inquiet. Sans Hermione, ils ne pouvaient même pas songer à s'échapper (si ils y parvenaient d'ailleurs). Mais ils ne pouvaient rester là enfermés indéfiniment. Voldemort gagnait chaque jours du terrain et la guerre en était à un stade bien trop avancé pour qu'ils puissent rester aussi longtemps sans rien faire. L'homme essayait de garder sa troupe en forme en lui faisant faire du sport et en l'entraînant au combat au corps à corps. Les nomades leur donnaient suffisamment à manger et ils étaient bien traités. Le professeur aurait voulu tenter une percée mais il ne connaissait ni le nombre, ni la force de ses adversaires, ni où trouver leurs baguettes, ni sur combien de kilomètre ils ne pourraient faire de la magie…Bref, autant de données inconnues qui ne pouvaient que les perdre. Une mission suicide en quelque sorte. Et puis, jusque là, leurs « hôtes » ne leurs avaient rien fait. Le pan de toile faisant office de porte fut poussé et l'homme qui avait emmené Hermione quelques jours plus tôt entra.

-Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Turner en se levant.

-Le chef de notre clan est revenu de son excursion. Il souhaite vous parler.

Malgré une légère inquiétude, Tayson Turner fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Non seulement à présent il connaissait la raison d'une si longue attente, mais la situation allait peut être enfin se débloquer.

Ils sortirent en file indienne à la suite de leur gardien et traversèrent une grande partie de camps avant d'entrer dans la plus grande _et sans doute la plus luxueuse_ des tentes.

S'y trouvait déjà une petite dizaine d'hommes (dont le médecin), trois femmes du clan et Hermione. Cette dernière semblait vraiment en meilleure santé par rapport à la dernière fois où Harry l'avait vu (il n'avait jamais été la voir pendant sa convalescence, Gaëlle et Turner monopolisant les visites). Ils étaient assis en demi-cercle et seule Hermione était assise en face de ce qui devait être une sorte de grand conseil. Un homme était surélevé par rapport aux autres grâce au petit siège sur lequel il était assis (les autres étant tous installés à même le sol). Il était imposant de stature, basané comme tous les siens, avait des grands yeux noirs, un énorme sabre au coté, une effrayante cicatrice qui lui courrait de l'oreille au cou et une expression sérieuse.

L'un des hommes leur fit signe de s'asseoir et ils s'exécutèrent.

-Qui êtes vous ?

La question avait été posée par l'un d'eux à l'expression dure.

-Je suis Tayson Turner, professeur à Poudlard, et voici quatre de mes élèves. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Gaëlle Géliquane et Timothé Night.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas mentit. Sans doute parce qu'il pensait pouvoir faire confiance à ces gens.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire par ici ? Vous vous trouvez bien loin de vos contrées.

Cette fois c'était une femme à l'aspect menue, et pourtant sûre d'elle.

-Nous sommes venus…chercher quelque chose.

Cette réponse, sans doute à cause de sa franchise, déclencha une polémique chez leurs sentinelles (qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre à cause de l'utilisation de leur langue étrange). D'un geste de la main, leur chef les fit taire.

-Et quelle est donc cette chose ?

-Nous ne pouvons vous le dire. Si vous n'en connaissez pas l'existence c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela change. Si en revanche vous avez le droit de le savoir, c'est que votre peuple le sait déjà.

Les visages se firent plus menaçant et une nouvelle vague de mécontentement parcourus l'assistance. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut leur chef qui les contraignit au silence. Ce fut lui, cette fois-ci, qui prit la parole.

-Il y a bien longtemps, presque une éternité, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche est venu jusqu'à nous pour nous confier une étrange relique. Une pierre plate veinée de rouge. Il nous a expliqué qu'elle était l'une des neuf pierres de pouvoir. Celle du feu. Et il nous a demandé de la garder jusqu'à ce que les élus viennent la chercher. Est-ce cette pierre que vous êtes venus chercher ?

-Oui, acquiesça Turner.

-Nous devons la protéger. Comment être sûrs que vous êtes ces élus ?

-C'est à vous de nous le dire. Comment vous prouver que nous le sommes ?

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous délibérions, lança l'une des femmes, assez âgée à l'apparence sèche.

-Nous vous rappellerons quand nous aurons finit. Ali, je te pris de les raccompagner.

Leur gardien attitré les raccompagna jusqu'à leur tente et Hermione vint avec eux cette fois.

Ils n'eurent de nouvelles que quelques heures plus tard.

-Vous allez devoir passer des épreuves. Trois pour être exact, commença celui qui semblait être le plus vieux de la petite assemblée, une fois qu'ils furent revenus.

-Tout d'abord, nous exigeons de voir vos auras. Le vieil homme les avaient chacune décrite avec précision.

-Nous ne pouvons faire de la magie dans ce périmètre, rappela sèchement Harry.

-Nous le savons, c'est pourquoi chacun passera l'un après l'autre dans un endroit où nous avons levé les barrières de protection.

-Ensuite, nous souhaitons que vos deux meilleurs guerriers se battent avec deux de nos guerriers.

-À votre façon de vous battre et à votre niveau nous pourrons vérifier si vous êtes bien ce que vous prétendez.

-Et la troisième épreuve ?

-Vous la connaîtrez en temps voulu. Alors, vous pliez vous à nos conditions ?

-Avons-nous le choix ?

-Vous pouvez toujours refuser mais alors nous ne répondrons plus de nos actes, lâcha l'un des leurs avec un sourire sadique.

-Très bien alors, allons-y.

Harry passa en premier. Cela lui fit du bien de retrouver sa baguette et, pendant quelques secondes, il se sentit rassuré. Il faillit démonter la tête au pauvre homme qui la lui reprit mais un mouvement de Turner lui fit comprendre que ce serait sans doute très mal vu par leurs nouveaux amis. L'épreuve sembla être concluante (pas qu'il en douta puisqu'ils étaient les élus) et ils passèrent à la seconde étape. D'après Harry, celle-ci consistait à se battre avec deux grosses brutes de leurs camps avec des baguettes. Hélas, ce n'était pas exactement ça. Tout d'abord ils n'avaient droit « qu'» aux sabres pour seuls armes, et l'un de leurs combattants était l'une des femme du conseil (la menue qui leur avait adressé la seconde question) et le deuxième, leur geôlier personnel. Hermione étant blessée Turner désigna Gaëlle à sa place et bien sur Harry pour se battre contre eux, n'ayant lui-même pas le droit d'être de la partie ne faisant pas, à proprement parler, parti des élus.

La bagarre se déroula dans un large espace de forme circulaire. À l'abri des palmiers, la chaleur était moins insupportable, de plus ils avaient eu le temps de s'habituer un minimum à l'étouffante moiteur du lieu mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se battre comme d'habitude. Il faudrait les abattre le plus vite possible.

Se mettant face à face comme pour un match de tennis, ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un long moment. Se fut la jeune femme qui attaqua en premier. Elle était rapide et souple. Gaëlle para et profita de la demi seconde ou elle fut déséquilibrée pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Guère convenant mais très pratique. Harry attaqua à son tour, il n'aimait pas engager mais si ils attendaient encore il finirait par s'endormir. Enchaînant plusieurs bottes, il eut bien du mal à ne pas se faire blesser. Plus d'ailleurs que son adversaire eut des difficultés à échappé ses coups. Malgré sa haute stature, il n'avait aucun mal à être vif et ses coups étaient d'une impitoyable précision.

Le combat commençait à s'éternisé à l'exaspération de Harry lorsque la jeune femme sembla choisir de changer d'opposant et lui sauta dessus avec grâce. Sans même qu'ils se soient consultés l'homme avait déjà changé de place et se retrouvait à présent face à la jeune Poufsouffle. Il était impressionnant de les voir ainsi l'un en face de l'autre et Gaëlle semblait plus fragile que jamais face à cet homme qui faisait presque trois têtes de plus qu'elle.

Quelques mois auparavant Harry se serait sans doute moqué de la jeune femme et aurait pensait l'abattre en quelques secondes. Cependant il avait évolué et acquis en expérience et il savait à présent qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimé son adversaire et ne pas le juger sur son apparence. Et il avait effectivement raison. La femme se révéla vite être un adversaire redoutable. En quelques secondes elle parvint à le mettre à terre. Il roula sur lui-même pour éviter le sabre qui s'abattit à quelques centimètres de son épaule et se redressa tentant une feinte circulaire qu'elle évita sans mal et elle repartit en arrière d'un bond. Un vrai chamois. Ou un vrai kangourou. Gaëlle ne semblait pas avoir trop de mal avec l'homme ce qui rassura le Serpentard. Elle bougeait et frappait avec efficacité. Mais il apparut, comme ils avaient devinés au préalable, que la chaleur plutôt suffocante les empêchait de se battre aussi vivement qu'ils l'auraient fait à Avalon ou même en Europe.

Il allait se rejeter à l'assaut quand le chef claqua dans ses mains et leurs deux adversaires rangèrent aussitôt leurs armes et s'inclinèrent. Gaëlle s'inclina à son tour et Harry finit par les imiter en grognant, encouragé par un froncement de sourcil commun à Turner et à plusieurs des anciens à son égard.

-Bien, passons à la troisième épreuve.

Le jeune homme n'aurait su dire si ils avaient réussi cette épreuve, mais en tout cas, ils semblaient tous réjouis de passer à cette partie du plan.

Ils retraversèrent l'oasis une énième fois pour arriver devant une tente toute colorée où s'ébattaient plusieurs jeunes enfants.

Ils échangèrent plusieurs phrases dans leur dialecte et une petite fille d'une huitaine d'années à l'air timide s'approcha.

-Voici notre enfant lumière, déclara un homme qui semblait plein de fierté. Maamée.

Le chef s'approcha de l'enfant et lui prit la main avant de s'adresser à elle dans leur langue. Celle-ci l'écouta attentivement avant de s'approcher de leur petit groupe d'un pas mal assuré sans pour autant lâcher la main du patriarche. Ses grands yeux noirs se posèrent sur chacun des regards des cinq personnes avant qu'il ne s'arrête sur celui de Harry. Lâchant l'homme elle tendit sa main vers le demi-démon qui, après avoir consulté du regard son professeur, lui prit. Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers leur chef avant de dire quelque chose d'une voix fluette qui fit s'élever une nouvelle fois des murmures du coté du conseil. Mais cette fois plus étonnés et agacés que mécontents.

-Soyez les bienvenus parmi nous, élus, déclara finalement la jeune femme contre qui ils s'étaient battus.

-Pas trop tôt, grogna Tim d'un air bourru même si il était évident qu'il était soulagé.

Le reste de la journée fut détendu malgré le fait que certains membres du conseil auraient préféré une exécution plutôt qu'un « tout est bien qui fini bien ». La jeune fille refusa de lâcher la main de Harry de toute la journée (lui qui n'avait pourtant pas la fibre paternelle) même si elle ne lui adressa pas un mot, ne connaissant pas l'anglais. Durant la soirée, ils eurent droit à un banquer. L'enfant tint à s'asseoir entre Harry et Hermione qu'elle avait également pris en amitié. Turner en profitait pour poser toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se formuler pendant la semaine où ils étaient restés enfermés.

Cette tribu s'avérait être une des cinq tribus protégeant différents temples et pyramides depuis des siècles, même avant que Merlin ne leur confit la pierre. C'était un peuple guerrier même si ils ne se battaient que peu souvent et ils voyageaient d'oasis en oasis afin de couvrir leur périmètre, vivants de commerce et d'élevage.

N'étant pas de grands sorciers et n'ayant dans ce domaine que très peu d'expérience, il se servaient de la magie runique pour bloquer toutes sortes de sorcellerie, de magie démoniaque ou angélique, préférant s'empêcher eux-mêmes de faire de la magie, celle-ci ne leur étant que très peu utile, à devoir se battre contre des personnes plus puissantes qu'eux au risque de ne pas parvenir à protéger les lieux et objets sous leur garde.

Ils apprirent également qu'un enfant de lumière, telle que Maamée, naissait dans chaque tribu à la mort du précédent. Il était censé avoir des dons tels que démarquer la vérité du mensonge, ceux qui leur voulaient du bien ou de mal, où trouver les points d'eau…

Ils ne repartirent pour Avalon que le lendemain au matin non sans s'être promis de très proches retrouvailles. La guerre étant à son point culminant, des alliés aussi forts dans le maniement des armes blanches ne seraient pas de trop. De plus, Maamée semblait s'être vraiment pris d'amitié pour Hermione, Gaëlle (qui l'avaient tout de suite adoré), Tim (qui l'avait beaucoup fait rire en la mettant sur ses épaules et en courrant partout) et Harry (il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas, il devait avouer que, pour une enfant, celle-ci était plutôt sympa).

Le voyage fut trop long au goût de Harry qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu vraiment trop de temps là-bas. Merlin les attendait sur le seuil de la demeure, visiblement très amusé.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu nous prévenir, gronda Turner en descendant de son balai.

Ce ne fut que là que Harry comprit que son professeur était en colère.

-Voyons, voyons, où serait l'amusement ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Morgane, Viviane et Mélusine apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Pas trop tôt, grinça la première. J'ai cru que vous aviez finit par abandonner car l'entraînement vous paraissez trop dur.

-Hermione ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta la seconde.

-Chouette ! Vous êtes de retour ! Lequel d'entre vous est partant pour une bagarre en règle avec un basilic géant ? s'exclama joyeusement la dernière.

_Voilà, finiiiiiii !!! (L'auteur évite avec dextérité les différents instruments de cuisine qui volent vers elle). Voici les RaRs_

lena91 

Coucou ! Et bien ! C'est qu'elle commence à faire ma fic ! Merci d'avoir pris tout ce temps pour la lire (et encore en plus pour m'envoyer une review)! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Je fais beaucoup d'effort pour qu'elle soit comme tu l'a décrite dans ta review et visiblement j'y parviens, d'après tes dires, au moins minimum. Désolée pour l'attente.  
a bientôt j'espère

LeRoiDechu

Merci pour tes vœux (on est juste le 20 février^^) et ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gène pas de répondre à tes questions (qui ne sont pas bêtes), c'est à ça que servent les RaRs et je suis contente de pouvoir aider. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu malgré la longue attente!

Au prochain chapitre !

Mihauwk 

Salut !  
J'avoue que tu m'a fait un peu peur mais en lisant la suite j'ai été rassuré. J'espère que les claques que tu t'ais donné t'on fait très mal, NA ! Bon, pour être plus sérieuse (oui, oui, ça m'arrive), je te remercie d'être encore là malgré mes retards éhontés.  
Harry radoucit ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?(hihi, tu vois moi aussi je fais des rimes^^), allez, ne désespérons pas, ça va bien venir, n'est-ce pas ? Mais si ils ne se disputaient pas ils ne seraient pas aussi mimis ! Pour ce qui est de les arrêter…je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je crois que je vais avoir beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de mal ! Ils aiment tellement ça. En tout cas je suis contente que tu adore Tim. Je crois qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son enseignante.

Bien sur que je suis une sadique, je crois que c'est notoire depuis le temps. Mais ne pleure pas trop sinon je vais devoir acheter beaucoup plus de paquet de mouchoirs que ne le peuvent mes maigres économies.

Quand au Dieu, il me semblait pourtant bien que c'était Apopis mais bon comme ils ont tous quinze mille noms et autant d'orthographes possibles…  
Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ne soit pas proportionnel à l'attente que tu as dû endurée mais il se trouve que je manquais un peu d'imagination pour lui. Et puis je ne pouvais pas les laisser moisir là-bas cinq cent ans non plus !

Merci pour tes vœux, tes encouragements et ta longue, longue review pleine de délire (ne te gêne surtout pas, j'adOOOre les délires^^).

Enfin, pleins de poutous poutous à toi

NEWNESS

J'espère que tu t'es pas fait trop mal, si tu veux je te payes les pansements XD. J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés et que tu as tout bien réussi. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère bien ne jamais en faire où tu pourras m'envoyer des critiques ! Quitte à te frustrer pour de bon ! ^^ Et oui, toujours aussi distrayant quand ils sont ensemble Harry et Hermione pour ce qui est dû « et Harry embrassa Hermione » et bien…ça viendra, promis (peut être pas comme ça mais ça viendra^^) avec le mielleux jusqu'à l'écœurement (pas trop quand même j'espère) ! Et si tu veux je te payes un paquet de mouchoir pour la fin de la fic^^ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'adore autant tes reviews « planantes » que celles constructives. Désolée pour le retard et merci encore pour ta review.

Bye

dart bob

Merci pour ta review et ne te gène pas pour les critiques. Il reste encore une dizaine de chapitre (ça reste très approximatif). Disons que ma fic se divise en quatre parts (inégales) : Poudlard, le départ avec Turner et le début de l'entraînement, leur arrivée à Avalon et, enfin (celle que nous n'allons pas tarder à aborder), quand ils repartent d'Avalon. J'ai conscience que ça donner peut être l'impression de tourner en rond mais il faut bien que, justement, il les trouvent ses pierres. De toute façon il n'en reste plus que 3 (terre, air, démon). Donc voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop ennuyé.

a+

grispoils

Merci à toi d'être (toujours) là, et merci pour tes vœux. Comme tu a pu comprendre c'est bien à cause de la piqûre qu'Hermione est tombée mais bon, elle se remet pas vrai ?^^ Désolée d'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu quand même.  
Bizous et à bientôt

Wendy's Stories

Et bien, et bien, que de compliments ! Désolée d'avoir fait tant attendre ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il était bien quand même. En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (et qu'elle t'impressionne !^^) Et puis, tu vois, il ne fallais pas s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

ciao !

lapetiotesouris

Merci pour ta review et tes vœux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que le reste.

a+ (très original comme pseudonyme, je m'y reconnais un peu^^)

Butterfield

hihihi, uiiii ! Mes pulsions sadiques ne vont qu'en augmentant avec l'âge (imagine dans 40 ans^^) L'essentiel et que ce ne soit pas si grave (enfin, après être passé par une scéance de torture^^ ok faux vraiment que je voie un psy^^).  
Et j'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire l'engueulade d'Harry et d'Hermione!

Et je sais, qu'il a fallu attendre longtemps mais il a fini par arriver ce chapitre pas vrai ? J'espère qu'il t'a plu. Sinon merci pour ta présence et tes vœux^^.

A très bientôt (on espère) !

plume

Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Effectivement ma fix relève du complexe mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise quand même. En tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes 29 chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plû aussi. Quand au couple Harry/Hermione, j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à les faire se disputer même si il faudra bien qu'à un moment ils arrêtent n'est-ce pas ?^^ Pour ce qui est de la lâcher, tu n'a pas de soucis à te faire, il en est hors de question !

a bientôt !

zaika

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû aussi.

A bientôt

potter241

ZG : Hello !

Fred (qui fait un geste vers sa hache) : Oh, te voilà, viens par ici, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

ZG (se faisant plus petite que d'habitude) : Attends, attends, on peux discuter peut être ?

Fred : Non, je ne crois pas.

ZG : Et si tu me pardonnais pour ce retard et que tu me faisait un grand sourire compréhensif ?

Fred : Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir…ah oui, je sais…NON !

ZG (mettant ses poings sur ses hanches): Pose cette hache sinon tu n'aura pas le droit à la suite.

Fred (passant un pouce sur le tranchant de sa hache _très_ aiguisée) : Ah ouais ?

ZG (qui se remet à courir) : A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiide !

PS (même si il n'y a pas de signature) : J'aime beaucoup ta façon de reviewer, merci à toi, mais cherche pas tu me trouveras pas, je suis trop bien cachée (facile quand on mesure 1m50^^'). Oh fait, je veux des droits d'auteurs pour ton rire sadique^^.

Magali 

Hé hé hé, mon coté sadique, en tout cas merci pour ta review et tes encouragements.  
Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt j'espère.

nono-chan230

Coucou,

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais pas à ta mère que tu commence à avoir de mauvaise manière (de toute façon j'aurais bien du mal mais si je le voulais^^).

Contente que le dernier chapitre t'it plû, j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci (qui s'est définitivement trop fait attendre

J'ai bien aimé écrire la disputes Harry/Hermione (ça me manquais^^) avec Tim qui s'en prend pleins la figurer.  
Pour ce qui est des nomades et bien en fait non, je n'ai pas vu « le boulet » mais je me suis bien inspiré d'un film pour ce peuple (qui est bien une tribu gardienne comme tu l'avais deviné). C'est La Momie (et Le Retour de la Momie). Je ne sais pas si tu connais, mais c'est aussi un peuple gardien qui doivent garder (pas bête la guêpe ^^') la momie. Il faut dire que je suis tombée folle amoureuse d'Artez quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois et… enfin bref ^^ (l'auteur pense s'être suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça).  
Malgré le fait que je ne souhaite pas que tu boudes, je reste très fière de la fin de mon précédent chapitre grâce à laquelle j'ai été pleinement satisfaite.

À pluche ! (comme tu dis toi-même)

Gaabrielle

Je te remercie grandement pour ton soutient inconditionnel et m'excuse de t'avoir offensé !^^ Je crois qu'il va falloir que je me fasse à l'idée qu'il ma faut _vraiment_ une correctrice donc je pense que je vais finit par demander à quelqu'un mais j'ai déjà eu plusieurs propositions (ça se voit tant que ça que je suis nulle ?^^'), bref il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Merci pour ta remarque, j'y ferais plus attention à l'avenir, comme je vois la scène dans ma tête je fais pas toujours attention et donc ce qui me parait évident il m'arrive de ne pas le préciser. Enfin, merci et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres remarques.

Merci également pour tes vœux (y serait temps^^) et tes compliments, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plû,

klaude

Un grand merci pour ta review et tes vœux. Je suis contente que tu trouve mon couple Harry/Hermione attachant, malgré le fait qu'ils soient très agaçants^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne tu n'a pas été déçu.

Di castillo de mortes

Salut  
Comme tu as pu le voir, tu es très perspicace. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu en tout cas. Merci pour ta review et désolée d'avoir fait tant tarder la suite.

a+

_Allez, je PROMETS de ne pas tarder autant pour le prochain chapitre. Mais en échange, PLUE DE TENTATIVE DE MEURTRE._

_Bisous à tous et à très bientôt j'espère…_

_ZiaGranger._


	31. Chapter 31

_SUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIIIISE ! Vous ne m'attendiez pas, hein ? Et bien je me suis dit que, pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre un peu mince et en prévision de la longue traversée du désert qui va suivre celui-ci, vous méritiez bien un chapitre assez long dans une période très courte et cette petite merveille ( ? )…la voici. Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 30 : Labyrinthe de verdure et retour aux sources

_Il était seul dans une forêt. Il avait le souffle saccadé comme si il venait de courir beaucoup. Un léger vent parcourut les arbres faisant voler les quelques feuilles tombées à terre. La forêt fourmillait de bruits étranges. Des bruits, sûrement d'animaux, qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Il se sentait observé… quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal l'espionnait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Il jeta des coups d'œil apeurés autours de lui. Il avait peur, il se sentait démuni. Il était seul, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Des centaines d'yeux jaunes s'allumèrent dans la nuit, tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à qui appartenait ces yeux, car ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre des arbres._

_-Qui êtes vous? cria t'il._

_Sa phrase se répéta en écho, mais seuls des ricanements lui répondirent. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il voulut s'emparer de sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas. Elle avait dû tomber lors de la poursuite. Il se sentit mourir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Sa peur redoubla. Les bruits cessèrent autour de lui. Une silhouette noire s'avança vers lui. Les arbres semblaient s'incliner devant lui, et un vent puissant l'accompagnait. Un vent malsain._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui ne laissait rien voir. Seuls deux grands yeux rouges étaient visibles._

_-Qui êtes vous? demanda le jeune homme de nouveau._

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre. fit dans un souffle la silhouette d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

_-Qui…qui êtes vous?_

_Il était pétrifié de terreur._

_-Ton pire cauchemar! hurla la silhouette dans un grand rire en rejetant sa cape en arrière._

_-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était encore plongée dans le noir même si un rayon de soleil commençait à noyer l'horizon de rose et de bleu. Il entendait les oiseaux chanter sous sa fenêtre. Poussant un soupir, il se redressa sur son lit, attrapa quelques affaires de toilettes, traversa les couloirs et se glissa sous la douche. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus d'Egypte et ils avaient recommencé l'entraînement. Encore. Mais pas avec les mêmes professeurs. Chacun son tour avait dû passer plusieurs heures avec chaque professeur afin de s'exercer sur ses points faibles. D'après Turner, leur entraînement touchait à sa fin et il serait bientôt temps de retourner en Angleterre. Harry attendait ce moment avec autant d'impatience que d'appréhension. Avec impatience parce qu'il voulait se battre et venger ses parents à défaut de devenir démon. Avec appréhension parce que, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, il avait l'impression de ne pas en connaître suffisamment.

Soupirant de nouveau, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Il descendit à la salle à manger où tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés. Se servant le petit déjeuner, Harry commença à manger en silence, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Personne ne semblait vouloir parler de toute façon.

-Bonjour, souffla Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de lui moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

-Salut, murmura Gaëlle en la suivant de près.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il décida d'aller lire dans la bibliothèque en attendant que les professeurs daignent lancer le début des cours. A peine s'était il levé que Tim entrait :

-Hello ! rugit-il avec bonne humeur. Alors par quoi commence-t-on ?

Mélusine, qui avait repris son apparence d'enfant, se mit à frapper dans ses mains.

-Oh oui ! On joue, on joue, on joue !

Morgane bougonna avec mauvaise humeur.

-On se calme les gosses.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer la simulation, déclara Merlin en se levant.

Tout le monde le suivit jusqu'à la salle prévue à cet usage.

-Qu'allons-nous devoir affronter aujourd'hui ? interrogea Hermione, curieuse.

-Nous allons simuler une attaque et vous allez devoir vous en sortir, expliqua Viviane. Vous serez seul mais n'aurez qu'une seule rue à protéger.

-Une attaque de quoi ?

Mais la porte se referma sur les profs sans qu'ils n'aient daignés répondre.

Aussitôt la salle se brouilla et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une rue.

-Première étape : où sommes nous ? murmura Hermione, consciente qu'il ne leur restait plus que quelques secondes.

-Dans une rue moldue, observa Gaëlle après avoir regardé les gens autour d'elle.

-Quelque part en Allemagne à en juger par les pancartes sur les échoppes, remarqua Harry.

-Deuxième étape : trouver les points utilisables, glissa Tim.

-Du haut du clocher on peut voir toute la rue.

-Le meilleur endroit pour créer un bouclier qui recouvre toute la rue est le toit de cette bibliothèque. C'est l'un des points culminants et il se trouve à peu près au milieu.

-Pour évacuer les passants, il faut utiliser ce bar, il y a une entrée de l'autre coté, prévint Harry après avoir scanné les lieux grâce à un sort pour voir à travers les murs.

-Troisième étape : qui…

Une explosion retentit.

-Hermione, tu fais évacuer en faisant de ton mieux pour détourner mentalement les opposants de leurs objectifs. Jette leur des sorts de confusions, fais leur se retourner contre leur alliés. Nous sommes trop peu et ne pouvons nous en sortir qu'avec leurs failles. Gaëlle va créer tout de suite un bouclier et fait qu'il soit matériel le plus longtemps possible pour que Hermione ait un peu de temps devant elle. Tim aide Hermione à évacuer la population le temps que le bouclier de Gaëlle tient et après essaie de les repousser. Je vais essayer de mettre hors jeu le plus de Mangemorts (car s'en était) possible avant qu'il n'aient le temps de passer le bouclier.

Sans protester, les trois autres élus se soumirent aux ordres de leur substitut de chef.

Hermione se clona de même que Tim pour montrer aux gens terrifiés la sortie.

En quelques secondes Gaëlle parvint à dresser un bouclier en forme de dôme pour que personne ne puisse entrer dans la rue ou jeter des sorts.

Harry extermina rapidement les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient eu le temps d'entrer mais qui, prit par surprise, n'opposèrent guère de résistance. Approchant la bague de sa bouche, il s'adressa directement à Gaëlle.

-Ton bouclier, tu pourrais l'insonoriser ?

-Oui, pourqu…

Elle ne termina pas la phrase, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-C'est fait, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Je sors et dès que j'ai terminé le sort tu m'ouvre une brèche pour que je puisse re-rentrer.

-Ok.

-Tim ?

-Oui ?

-Protèges-moi.

Prenant son balai, il utilisa un sort pour se rendre sourd et s'envola hors du bouclier. Tim le rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard et, protégé de toute attaque par un sort de son ami, commença l'enchantement. Bientôt une douce musique s'éleva de sa gorge.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et les sorts à leurs encontre redoublèrent. Mais au fur et à mesure que la musique s'intensifiait, leurs alliés semblaient pris dans une étrange transe. Beaucoup de Mangemorts tombèrent avant qu'une voix qui venait de nulle part n'hurle :

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles, vite !

Mais il était trop tard pour plus de la moitié des personnes présentes. Leur tâche accomplie, Gaëlle les fit re-rentrer.

-Hermione, il reste beaucoup de personnes ? interrogea Harry.

-Oui, c'est la débâcle, j'ai dû mal à les faire passer par la sortie. Je peut utiliser un sort de manipulation mentale pour les calmer mais à une telle échelle je ne promets rien.

-Essaye quand même.

-Au moins, maintenant on sait que Voldemort est dans les parages, dit Tim d'un air sombre, faisant référence à la voix qui avait retentit.

Malgré le succès du sort du jeune homme, il restait beaucoup d'ennemis car ceux-ci continuaient à affluer. À présent, il y avait en plus de Mangemorts (dont le nombre restait réduit), des minis-Cerbères et des harpies.

-Combien ton bouclier tiendra-t-il encore ?

-Je ne sais pas. Dix minutes, peut être quinze si j'y mets toutes mes forces.

-Fais de ton mieux. Tim, retourne aider Hermione.

Se concentrant de nouveau, il murmura l'incantation de la cinquième des Techniques Interdites : L'Orbe Noire.

Des minuscules sphères noires capables de tuer se démultiplièrent et se jetèrent à travers le bouclier sur leurs cibles. Il visa principalement les harpies qui donnaient des coups de griffes tout autour du globe protecteur de Gaëlle afin de trouver une faille. Il se laissa tomber, essoufflé, sur le toit du bar. Reprenant des forces grâce à une potion de régénération que leur avait donné Hermione, il s'adressa à cette dernière grâce à la bague.

-Tu as réussi ?

-Oui.

-Combien de personnes restent-ils ?

-Une vingtaine.

-Gaëlle tu tiens le coup ?

-Non je vais lâcher.

-Tim, viens avec moi.

Ils se cachèrent chacun d'un coté de la rue, sur les toits.

-Hermione ?

-Plus qu'une dizaine.

-Gaëlle, je te laisse cinq minutes pas plus, pour te reposer quand tu aura lâcher.

-Je n'en veux pas.

-Gaëlle…

-Si c'était une vraie attaque m'aurais-tu laissé du temps ?

-Non, avoua-t-il.

-Parfait.

-Le but c'est de les attaquer de tous les cotés possible en étant le plus souvent à couvert pour qu'ils ne sachent pas d'où viennent les attaques.

Il sentit soudain un vent violant. Il fit volte face. Hermione l'avait rejoins.

-Je les ais fait gicler plus vite avec un sort de vent fort. Valait mieux ça qu'un Avada Kedavra, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu peux les lâcher.

En quelques secondes seulement les Mangemorts avaient envahis toute la rue.

Hermione se mit en tailleur et entreprit de s'emparer des esprits des minis-Cerbères tandis que Tim créait une puissante vague qui dévala toute la rue à vitesse grand V. Gaëlle visualisa dans son esprit une sorte de grand voile blanc qui se déposait en douceur sur leurs adversaires. Son sort d'Ange marcha à merveille puisque plus d'un d'entre eux se trouva soudain aveugle. Bientôt Harry remarqua que le sort d'Hermione était concluant également puisque les créatures s'étaient mises à se jeter les unes sur les autres, attaquant parfois les humains, redoublant de violence à chaque secondes comme soudainement prises de rage.

Harry jeta des sortilèges foudroyant sur les harpies qui volaient de toits en toits en crachant injures et, ce qui étaient, en soi, bien plus dangereux, flammes et acides.

Un calme effrayant s'installa soudain. Les créatures s'étaient figées et les Mangemorts avaient cessés de jeter des sorts n'importe où, n'importe comment en criant et en courrant. Il eu une puissante bourrasque et Harry vit Voldemort apparaître dans les airs à mi-chemin entre le bâtiments où lui et Hermione avaient trouvé refuge et celui où s'étaient installés Tim et Gaëlle. Il tenta un sort mais celui-ci traversa de part en part l'illusion qui disparut aussitôt. Il tenta de repérer l'homme mais il était trop tard. Gaëlle et Tim avaient tout deux été tués.

L'image de la rue s'effaça et fit place à la salle totalement blanche de simulation et les professeurs entrèrent.

-Vous auriez dû créer plusieurs diversions. Dans le feu de l'action vous vous êtes cru trop fort et vous avez baissez votre garde.

Tim se releva en grommelant _des injures à ce que Harry pu entendre_ et se frottant le torse. La sensation du faux sortilège de mort ne devait pas être très agréable en effet.

-Cependant, vous avez réussi à sauver tous les passants et vous avez mis à mal vos adversaires alors que vous étiez _seuls_. Vous n'avez peut être pas gagné mais vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, dit Viviane en leur adressant un sourire de réconfort.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à vous apprendre, acheva Merlin qui avait repris son apparence de vieillard.

-C'était une sorte de test final, c'est ça ? lâcha Harry.

-En quelque sorte, avoua Turner. Nous partons demain et il y a peu de chance pour que nous revenions avant un long, long moment. Nous voulions vérifier que vous aviez bien acquis ce qui vous serait utile.

-Bien sur, il vous manque l'expérience et quelques techniques et peut être n'avez-vous pas encore eu assez de temps pour créer votre propre façon de vous battre mais ce n'est pas mal du tout les jeunes, déclara Mélusine qui avait à son tour pris son apparence de vieille femme.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Merlin fit faire quelques exercices physiques à Hermione afin de vérifier que sa jambe était suffisamment bien guérie pour qu'elle puisse se battre au meilleur de sa forme pendant que Gaëlle, sous la tutelle de Morgane, terminait la préparation d'une potion fumigène impénétrable par les sorts. Tim, lui, retrouva Viviane afin qu'elle l'aide à revoir certaines utilisations de la langue et la magie runique et Harry révisait avec Mélusine les caractéristiques de différentes créatures.

Le soir arriva rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la bibliothèque. Viviane décida d'aller se promener dans le jardin et, à la surprise de tous, Harry décida de l'accompagner. Ils descendirent donc dans le parc et un silence apaisant s'installa alors qu'ils déambulaient entres les plantes et les arbustes. Le Serpentard se décida enfin, après avoir longuement tergiversé, à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et pour laquelle il avait voulu venir avec la sorcière.

-Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, commença-t-il, je fais un rêve à répétition. Il parait…très réel.

Elle le regarda avec une expression à la fois douce et grave.

-Avalon possède plusieurs spécificités car, comme a sûrement dû vous l'expliquer Tayson, c'est une terre faite par la magie à l'état brut. Tout être y vivant est épargné par le temps ou peux en abuser comme il le souhaite. Sur certaines de ses étendues, la fatigue y est moindre. À d'autre, la faim et la soif ne nous atteignent pas. Chaque source sortant de cette terre à un pouvoir : guérir, étancher toute soif pour l'éternité,… L'une des caractéristiques de cet univers si spécial atteint les rêves. Il y a, à ce moment, trois possibilités. La première est que le rêve te montre ton Toi profond. La seconde, c'est que Avalon cherche à t'exposer la vérité sur une question que tu te poses. La troisième met en scène l'une de tes peurs les plus profondes. Cependant les rêves gardent une part de ton subconscient et il faut donc voir _à travers_ pour pouvoir le comprendre. Avais-tu déjà fait ce rêve avant ?

-Oui, il me semble. Mais il était moins net et je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir avec autant de clarté.

-Avalon à dû se rendre compte qu'il pouvait être utile.

-Mais à quoi ?

-C'est à toi de voir.

-Il se termine toujours prématurément. Je n'arrive jamais à en voir la fin.

Elle sembla songeuse un instant.

-Peut être…peut être parce que tu ne souhaites pas _toi-même_ en voir la fin. Elle doit t'effrayer.

Il grimaça à cette idée. Elle sourit avec attendrissement.

-Attends moi là quelques secondes veux-tu ?

Elle disparut dans un doux bruissement de vêtement et revint quelques secondes plus tard à peine sans bruit. Elle lui tendit une fiole remplit d'une eau cristalline.

-Quand tu te sentiras prêt, bois son contenu et va jusqu'au bout. Avec cette eau tu verra ton rêve aussi clairement que si tu étais encore ici. Et ne te gêne pas pour venir me demander si tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même. J'ai toujours été très forte pour deviner ce que cachent les rêves.

Il hocha la tête, la remercia et s'apprêta à repartir.

-Harry ? le rappela-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle.

-J'aimerais te demander…une faveur.

-Quoi ?

Il n'aimait pas _du tout_ les faveurs.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête et il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il sentait plus calme que jamais, il se sentait bien, à l'abri. Caressant doucement sa joue elle lui sourit avec tendresse

-Ne te laisse pas guider par des sentiments impurs tels que la haine ou la vengeance. Bats-toi pour des sentiments plus purs. L'amour. La vie. C'est ainsi que tu gagneras. J'aimerais aussi que tu protèges Hermione. Nous savons tout deux qu'elle est très puissante, mais elle a tendance à s'oublier pour prendre soin des autres.

-Ça en fait deux, grommela-t-il plus par habitude que par envie de protester.

Il était si bien qu'il aurait tout accepté. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ?

-On verra, murmura-t-il.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna un peu. La chaleur sembla s'en aller avec elle.

-Ta mère doit être très fière de toi. Sache qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle reste toujours près de toi.

Elle s'en allât après un dernier sourire d'encouragement.

Alors c'était ça, avoir une mère, songea-t-il. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et pour la première fois depuis très très longtemps il sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Étonné, il compris que la boule dans sa gorge, c'était une envie de pleurer. Resserrant sa poigne sur la petite fiole, il ferma les yeux et inspira fort à plusieurs reprises ce qui suffit pour le calmer.

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

…

-On rentre directement à la Demeure Fantastique ? s'enthousiasma Tim.

-Non, le démentit son professeur. On va d'abord chercher la pierre de Terre.

Un soupir poussé en cœur par trois de ses élèves le fit sourire.

-En route mauvaise troupe !

Après un dernier regard à Avalon, ils passèrent le portail et transplannèrent presque aussitôt. Pérou, Canada, Japon, Australie, Tadjikistan…Amazonie !

Nouveau soupir collectif.

-Et qu'allons-nous devoir affronter cette fois ? Des singes carnivores ? Des serpents volants ? Des crapauds cracheurs de flammes ? ironisa Tim.

-Nous verrons bien !

Et Turner s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt, tout guilleret, après avoir donné, d'un coup de baguette, une tenue appropriée à ses élèves et à lui-même.

-Et que sommes nous censés trouver ?

L'homme se tourne vers Gaëlle avec un air inquiet.

-Rassure-moi. Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas, que depuis tout ce temps on cherchait les pierres de pouvoirs ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je voulais dire, comment saurons nous où elle se trouve ?

-Ah ! Et bien, d'après Merlin, on doit tomber sur quelque chose comme…ça !

Ils se trouvaient devant immense arbre, un banian aux troncs multiples dont le plus fin devait représenter quatre fois la largeur de Turner.

-Et maintenant ?

-On monte en haut !

-Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent ses élèves à l'unisson.

-Vous avez combattus des dragons, des Mangemorts, des anges coléreux, vos peurs les plus terribles, milles et un autres dangers et vous ne vous sentez pas capable de monter à un arbre.

Présenté comme ça la chose semblait effectivement bien ridicule et ils n'hésitèrent plus.

L'arbre était suffisamment grand pour voir au-dessus de la forêt immense. L'océan émeraude qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux semblait sans fin. Turner sortit de l'une de ses poches une carte en parchemin et l'observa avec attention.

-Je ne comprends pas. Nous devrions pouvoir voir un chemin nous conduisant aux montagnes où se trouvent une pyramide inca dans laquelle nous trouverons la pierre.

-Wouaoh ! Merlin vous a dit tout ça ? C'est la première fois qu'il donne tant d'indices.

Tuner sourit d'un air gêné.

-Je me suis peut être montré un peu…violent à la suite de notre rencontre avec les nomades, avoua-t-il.

-Est-ce que _ça_, ça peux être l'entrée de votre chemin ? questionna Gaëlle en désignant un trou dans le tronc.

Turner examina la carte, puis le trou, puis la carte et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Oui…oui, je crois que c'est ça !

-Bon ben, qui passe en premier ?

-Moi, déclara Turner. Puis ce sera Harry, Hermione, Gaëlle et Tim.

-Ok.

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture qui lui permettait à peine de passer suivit de ses élèves. Ils glissèrent sur un long et vertigineux toboggan rugueux que Harry soupçonnait être en bois et atterrir en douceur sur un tapis de mousse un peu humide. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un haut labyrinthe de feuillage.

-Et je suppose que grâce à la terreur que vous avez fait à Merlin vous avez réussi à obtenir la carte du labyrinthe, ironisa Harry.

-Et bien pas tout à fait, cependant il parait que ce n'est pas trop dangereux.

-Ouais, enfin je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais ils n'ont pas exactement la même conception du danger que nous, fit-il remarqué sarcastiquement.

-Et bien espère que ce ne soit pas trop dangereux et reste sur tes gardes Harry, soupira Turner en rangeant la carte qui ne lui était à présent d'aucune utilité.

Illuminant le chemin grâce à leur baguette, ils commencèrent à avancer, se disputant sans cesse pour savoir dans quel sens aller. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un long moment à leur sixième cul-de-sac. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner en arrière avec force jurons lorsqu'un visage se dessina dans l'arbuste.

Ils se figèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers le buisson parlant.

-Transperçant les eaux,

J'apparais à nouveau,

Pour faire naître de mes mains

Soleil, lune et êtres humains.

-Quoi ?

-Transperçant les eaux,

J'apparais à nouveau,

Pour faire naître de mes mains

Soleil, lune et êtres humains, répéta le visage.

-Encore une devinette ! geignit Tim en se laissant tomber par terre.

Turner sortit de son sac un gros livre avec une mine fier et se mit à le feuilleter pendant que ses quatre élèves essayaient de trouver la réponse.

-Je n'y connais rien, moi, à la mythologie sud-américaine, soupira Hermione d'un air dépité.

-Viracocha ! s'écria soudain Turner faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Le visage disparut de même que le mur de verdure. Ils regardèrent leur professeur avec étonnement alors qu'il rangeait le livre avec sourire mutin.

-Cette fois, j'ai pris mes précautions, expliqua-t-il.

Ils avancèrent et eurent soudain la même impression que celle donnée par le voyage en portoloin et ils se trouvèrent dans un autre endroit du labyrinthe (du moins purent-ils l'imaginer puisque tout s'y ressemblait).

-D'après ce que m'a expliqué Merlin, nous serions un peu comme dans un jeu vidéo moldu. Pour avancer dans le labyrinthe, il faut trouver les passages et ainsi passer au niveau supérieur. Sauf qu'ici, le niveau supérieur, c'est un avancement dans le labyrinthe.

Hermione aurait juré entendre Harry marmonner « Ah ces moldus ! » associé à quelques insultes bien senties mais préféra passer outre.

-Et il y a combien de niveaux ? interrogea-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie, agacée par la situation.

-Je ne sais pas.

Ils recommencèrent leur avancée, ne cessant de faire demi-tour, de contourner tel ou tel obstacle, devant parfois se frayer un chemin à coup de sort de découpe. L'humidité ambiante était fort désagréable et ils étaient sans cesse attaqué pas les moustiques et autres petits insectes. Heureusement (et étrangement) il n'y avait pas d'animaux plus gros que des mygales.

Ils durent bientôt s'arrêter de nouveau à cause d'un enchevêtrement inextricable de lianes et de branches. Ils tentèrent par plusieurs moyens d'en venir à bout mais durent renoncer car chaque sort ne faisait que provoquer l'augmentations du nombres de ramures. Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour lorsque le fantôme d'une femme sortit des branchages. Elle était telle que l'ont décrivait les Amazones. Haute de stature, musclée, habillée de peau, une longue tresse nouant ses épais cheveux.

-Du neuvième je suis l'objet

Par Héraclès convoité,

Amour attirant

Guerre déclarant

Il parvint à m'obtenir

Non sans voir la reine mourir

Turner ressortit son livre mais Gaëlle le devança :

-C'est la ceinture d'Hyppolite ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. J'aime bien cette histoire de femmes guerrières, avoua-t-elle, rougissante, devant les regards insistants de ses amis.

Turner jeta un coup d'œil désappointé à son livre, à la route maintenant libre, et le rangea, visiblement déçu. L'impression de portoloin fut la même lorsqu'il passèrent ce passage.

Ils passèrent ainsi trois autres énigmes. L'affaire commença à se corser quand…

-A droite ou à gauche ? soupira pour la énième fois Turner

-Gauche !

-Droite !

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent des regards meurtriers mais comme la cent cinquantième dispute depuis cinq heures sembla ennuyeuse, la jeune femme rendit les armes.

-Très bien, droite !

Ils avancèrent de quelques pas mais soudain une liane attrapa Tim par la cheville et le fit trébuché. Grâce à un sortilège de découpe il s'enleva la gène mais d'autres vinrent les gêner, tentant parfois de les tirer en sens inverse, les projetant violement sur les buissons, essayant la plupart du temps de les faire tomber.

Ils accélérèrent le pas créant un bouclier de feu, mais la chaleur étant désagréable ils se décidèrent pour un simple bouclier matériel suffisamment faible pour ne pas trop les affaiblir, mais assez fort pour éloigner la verdure gênante, se relayant pour ne pas trop vite s'épuiser.

Les devinettes portaient sur tout et n'importe quoi. De la culture magique à celle moldue en passant par les différentes mythologies et la géographie de toute la planète.

Soudain, alors qu'ils devaient repartir en arrière à la rencontre d'un ixième obstacle, Tim se laissa tomber à terre.

-Je suis crevé ! On pourrait peut être faire une pause.

Gaëlle se laissa tomber à coté de lui, conquise par son plaidoyer larmoyant (ou peut être par les sept heures de marche).

-Bon d'accord, accepta Turner. Mais pas plus d'une demi-heure.

Sortant les sandwiches, il s'assit à coté de ses élèves qui soupiraient de soulagement. Comme il avait été décidé ils se remirent assez rapidement en marche tout en maugréant.

Ils n'étaient pas repartis depuis une heure lorsque Harry se rendit compte que Hermione ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna et la vit appuyée sur un bosquet. Elle se tenait la cheville en grimaçant. Ce ne fut que là qu'il se rendit compte que ça faisait déjà un moment qu'elle avait commencé à boiter. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle tenta un sourire de réconfort qui n'atteint pas son but à cause du teint pâle de la jeune fille.

-Vas-y, je vous rejoins, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Je reprends mon souffle.

Il fronça les sourcils et, sans prévenir, la prit sur son dos.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma-t-elle en gigotant.

-Tu ne peux plus marcher, je t'aide un peu. Je te reposerais quand tu auras moins mal.

-Mais non, je vais mettre un anesthésiant.

-Je t'ai entendu dire à Merlin que ça n'y faisait rien.

Il l'imagina rougir plus qu'il ne la vit.

-Laisse moi au moins utiliser un sort d'allègement.

-Non, ça va nous fatiguer magiquement pour rien. Nous devons nous occuper du bouclier avant tout. Et puis tu n'es pas si lourde que ça, la rassura-t-il.

Et c'était assez vrai. Il avait porté bien plus lourdes charges avec Morgane. Il se remit donc en marche avec Hermione sur son dos, remerciant intérieurement l'entraînement de son enseignante.

Ils passèrent encore plusieurs niveaux sans trop de problèmes. Puis, en plus des herbes folles (au premier comme au second sens du terme) les attaquèrent bientôt des lapins plus qu'herbivores, des hiboux particulièrement violents, des campagnols étrangement grands et des sangsues opiniâtres.

Le bouclier s'avéra vite trop fragile et, plutôt que d'en garder un tout le temps, ils décidèrent d'en créer un plus puissant mais seulement quand ils en auraient l'utilité.

Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant un puzzle à remettre dans l'ordre. Tim s'y attela avec succès et le portail s'ouvrit bientôt sur le « palier » suivant.

Ils le passèrent et, après avoir marché un long moment, Gaëlle s'arrêta.

-Désolée Gaëlle mais on ne peux pas s'arrêter tout le temps, protesta Turner.

-Je sais, dit-elle, mais vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose de…bizarre ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent et firent plus attention à ce qui les entourait.

-On n'a pas été attaqué depuis un moment, reconnu Harry.

-Et ce calme…c'est étrange, remarqua Hermione qui, si elle était descendue du dos de son ami, continuait à s'appuyer sur lui pour ne pas fatiguer trop sa cheville.

Elle avait raison. Ils n'entendaient même plus les moustiques et l'air était moins chaud, moins humide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Tim à l'adresse de Turner.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, il faut continuer à avancer. Mais restez sur vos gardes, je n'aime pas trop ça. Harry, tu ne voudrais pas scanner les alentours ? Gaëlle, soutient Hermione. Tim passe devant pour faire l'éclaireur, ordonna-t-il en empoignant plus vivement sa baguette.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer.

-Tim attent… ! s'écria Harry.

Mais il était trop tard, le jeune homme avait glissé dans le trou. Heureusement, Turner le suivit de près et parvint à le rattraper juste à temps par la main. Il hissa le sorcier hors du piège et ils regardèrent les piques dressées loin sous eux.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'on est…suivit ? murmura Gaëlle dont la voix trahissait une forte inquiétude.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux.

-Non. Non je ne…

Il plissa les yeux qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt sous le coup de la surprise et, brusquement, une énorme créature déchira les arbustes et se catapulta vers eux.

Cependant un mur de glace s'était créé entre eux et elle.

Tous se retournèrent, agréablement étonnés par la vivacité de Tim. Cependant celui-ci semblait obnubilé par la bête.

-Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un minotaure, soufflèrent Turner et Hermione à l'unisson.

Malmenée par la créature et la chaleur, la glace commençait déjà à se fendiller.

-Allons-y, déclara Turner.

Il jeta un sort d'allégement sur Hermione, la prit dans ses bras, et ils partirent en courrant dans le sens inverse de la créature.

-Il y en a d'autres, s'exclama Harry qui n'avait pas retiré son sort de ses yeux.

-Tu peux me dire combien et où ils sont ?

-Il faudrait s'arrêter pour que je puisse me concentrer.

Turner lâchât un magnifique chapelet d'injures. Puis, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, s'arrêta brusquement.

-Dépêches-toi s'il te plait, dit-il simplement en reposant Hermione par terre. Hermione, te sens tu capable de courir toute seule.

-Et bien, je peux essayer d'insensibiliser ma cheville. Je ne garantis pas le résultat mais essayer ne coûtera rien.

Harry jeta un sort sur chacun de ses sens afin de les développer. Ses amis observaient un silence religieux mais ils entendaient les battements de leurs cœurs comme si il avait collé son oreille sur leur poitrine. Il compta les créatures et les situa en suivant le bruit de leurs sabots, de leurs respirations, des vibrations montant du sol et de leur silhouette pour les plus proches.

Il retira bientôt les sorts afin de revenir à la normal.

-Il y en a une dizaine. Elles sont en train de se rassembler dans le but de nous retrouver vraisemblablement.

-Pas dangereux hein ? lança la voix moqueuse de Tim.

-Dépêchons-nous. Ça va aller Hermione ?

-Espérons-le.

Turner murmura une courte invocation et un aigle apparut dans les airs avec une bruit de détonation, il ordonna à l'aigle de surveiller les minotaures et ils repartirent en courrant. Harry restait à coté d'Hermione au cas où elle trébucherait. Malgré les vacillements, et sans doute un peu grâce au jeune homme qui la rattrapait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait montre de faiblesse, elle parvenait à courir au même rythme que les autres. La sensation de courir sans sa cheville devait vraiment être étrange.

L'aigle revint les voir régulièrement, le prévenant de l'avancée (rapide) des créatures.

-Il faut créer une fausse piste, décida le professeur. Allez par là je m'en occupe, je vous rattrape le plus vite possible.

Et il s'engagea dans un autre chemin alors que ses élèves continuaient sur leur lancée. Ils s'étaient séparés depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes lorsque l'un des mi-taureau, mi-humain surgit devant eux. Il avait un poil dru de couleur brune et un corps musclé. Il devait mesurer deux mètres environ.

Ils allaient se jeter à l'assaut mais un sort les dépassa et frappa la créature de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser dans les fourrés. Leur professeur était de retour. Il fit apparaître une hache et décapita la créature, encore à moitié assommée.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse donner l'alerte, expliqua l'homme devant les regards surpris et horrifiés de certains de ses étudiants. Et c'est le seul moyen de les réduire au silence.

Ils repartirent en effaçant leurs traces.

-Ça ne finira donc jamais ! s'exclama Tim avec découragement.

Les minotaures semblaient avoir perdu leurs traces mais ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps dans un niveau. Le labyrinthe était plongé dans un noir total depuis plusieurs heures et ils n'osaient pas allumer leur baguette de peur d'être trop visible.

-Aïe !

-Ça va Gaëlle ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Oui, il y avait une ronce.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on ne trouvera rien dans le noir, fit remarquer sèchement Harry.

-Chut ! Vous n'entendez pas quelque chose ? chuchota Tayson Turner.

Ils prêtèrent plus attention aux bruits qui les entouraient.

-On dirait un troupeau de…mais Timothé se tu en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

Un cri d'aigle les conforta dans leurs inquiétudes.

-Ils arrivent, murmura Hermione.

-Allumez vos baguettes et courrez le plus vite possible.

Ils s'exécutèrent et l'épuisante course repris…trop tard. Au détour du chemin ils aperçurent le troupeau courir vers eux. Ils firent demi-tour et partirent dans l'autre sens, suivit de près par leurs adversaires. Tournant dans une voie adjacente ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Ils tentèrent de refaire demi-tour mais il était trop tard : déjà les créatures arrivaient.

-Ce ne sont que des animaux après tout, ils ne doivent pas être si difficile à battre, fit Tim.

-Au contraire, leur peau était aussi difficile à percer que des écailles de dragons, ils ont l'avantage du terrain car ils sont dans leur habitat naturel contrairement à nous et ils sont en surnombre.

-Mais vous…, commença Gaëlle.

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance car j'ai réussi à le toucher au niveau d'une cicatrice. Probablement une ancienne blessure.

-Nous avons battu des trucs bien plus difficiles à combattre, remarqua Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais ce sera dur quand même.

-Mais pas impossible, on peut y arriver ! assura Hermione.

-Heu…regardez.

Ils se tournèrent vers Gaëlle qui regardait avec attention la femme qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle était vêtue d'une toge, et semblait épuisée à cause des cernes sous ses yeux.

-Donnez moi la clé ?

-La clé ? Quelle clé ? s'étonna Tim. Et vous êtes qui ?

Les minotaures venaient de s'engouffrer dans le passage, survolés par l'aigle.

-C'est le portail ! s'exclama Gaëlle dont la voix avait monté d'un octave.

-Mais c'est quoi « la clé » ? s'énerva Harry.

Plus que vingt mètres. Turner semblait avoir renoncé à tenter un coup d'œil dans l'un de ses livres.

-Le fil évidemment ! s'écria Hermione.

-Le fil ? Quel fil ? interrogea Turner qui semblait se demander si elle allait bien.

Sans l'écouter Hermione s'était mise à fouiller activement dans le sac.

-Tim, gagne moi du temps.

Le jeune homme créa un mur de glace alors que les créatures n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre.

-Il ne tiendra pas cinq minutes, prévint Timothé en regardant les hybrides se jeter dessus avec violence.

Mais la Gryffondor semblait avoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Une bobine de fil blanc. Elle la tendit à la femme qui sourit.

-Le fil d'Ariane, murmura Hermione.

L'inconnue lui sourit et disparut alors que le buisson s'ouvrait, Turner claqua des doigts et son oiseau disparu comme il était venu avant qu'ils ne se jètent dans l'ouverture qui se referma aussitôt après leur passage.

Un calme assourdissant les accueillis dans cette nouvelle partie du dédale.

-Suivez le fil, murmura une voix venue de nulle part alors qu'un étrange fil de lumière apparaissait. Il vous guidera vers la sortie.

Ils s'exécutèrent restant tout de même sur leur garde et arrivèrent bientôt à un vrai portail en fer forgé. Incertains, ils le poussèrent et ils se trouvèrent au beau milieu de ce qui paraissait être une cité inca.

On semblait les y attendre car aussitôt, des gens habillés comme les incas, se pressèrent autour d'eux pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. L'air y était gelé par rapport à l'ambiance humide et brûlante du labyrinthe.

-De combien de peuples encore les moldus ignorent-ils l'existence ? sourit Hermione en suivant un petit groupe de personnes qui les menaient vers le temple.

-Aucune idée, avoua Turner. Sans doute presque autant que les sorciers.

-C'est ici que se trouve la pierre. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer, expliqua l'un des hommes. Mais vous oui.

Il s'effaça et ils entrèrent, méfiants.

La salle était grande et, au centre, se trouvait la pierre, nervuré de lignes vertes émeraudes. Un prêtre au visage dissimulé par un masque s'avança vers eux.

-Vous avez le médaillon ? demanda-t-il.

Turner fouina un instant dans sa poche et tendit rapidement à l'homme l'objet demandé.

C'était un magnifique pendentif en bronze où était sculpté un arbre (Harry reconnu Yggdrasil) avec un émeraude finement ciselé incrusté au centre.

Le prêtre hocha la tête et libéra le passage, les laissant s'avancer.

-Gaëlle, à toi l'honneur.

La jeune fille sourit à son professeur et s'empara de la pierre. Son socle de pierre, dont les ornements de pierres étaient illuminés, s'éteignit.

-C'est finit ? demanda Tim, incertain. On rentre vraiment chez nous cette fois ?

-Oui Tim, rit Turner.

Ils ressortirent et, après avoir refusé tout un tas de propositions alléchantes (nourritures, paillasses pour sommeiller…) ils transplannèrent. Après quelques destinations du monde entier, ils atterrirent au milieu de la cuisine de leur bonne vieille Demeure Fantastique.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

-Tayson ? s'exclama la femme qu'ils avaient vu, il y avait bien une éternité de cela, avec le petit garçon, le jour de leur départ.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas cessé de lui dire que c'était aujourd'hui que vous reveniez, soupira Sethot. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer que j'était très fort en divination elle n'a rien voulus croire.

-C'est une moldue, elle a du mal à croire tout ça. Mais qui êtes vous ?

-Gabriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama soudain Gaëlle en voyant l'ange assis dans l'ombre.

-On pourrait peut être s'asseoir tous autour d'une bonne tasse de thé avant de commencer les explications, proposa le Démon.

-Euh, vous ne buvez rien, rappela Harry.

Le Démon leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, alors _vous_ pourriez prendre une tasse de thé et on pourrait tous s'asseoir pour discuter de ce qui nous emmène, moi et ce jeune homme, ici.

Après une vague de questions, d'interrogations, de grognements, d'injures et de protestations, il fut décidé que Sethot avait raison et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la petite table.

-Il se trouve que, depuis que vous êtes partis…commença le vieux démon.

Mais un coup frappé à la porte le coupa. Harry se leva en soupirant et allât ouvrir la porte. Visiblement les surprises n'étaient pas finies car la personne qui se trouvait à présent dans l'encadrement était…

-Drago ?!

-Salut Harry.

_Hahaha ! (rire sardonique de la folle – sadique derrière son écran d'ordinateur). Il s'en passe des choses, pas vrai ? Et il va y en avoir probablement pleins d'autres qui suivront._

_Je remercie une fois de plus tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs qui continuent à me suivre malgré tout ce qui pourrait les faire arrêter (notamment ma cruauté prononcée ^^)…et en avant les RaRs :_

nono-chan 230

Coucou !

Merci d'avoir laissé une review malgré le fait que tu sois pressée. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant (ou plus) que l'autre. Comme tu peux le voir, ils n'avaient pas tout vu encore.

À la prochaine (j'ai fais vite cette fois pour le chapitre pas vrai ? Comment ça j'en fais trop. Bon OK, je me tais !^^)

grispoils 

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plû

Biz et à bientôt

potter241 

ZG : Ah s'en est trop ! Tu peux pas faire comme tout le monde et demandais gentiment ! Depuis que tu m'envoies des reviews j'ai dépassé mon quota de menaces de morts.

Fred (faux sourire désolé): Je m'excuserais bien mais j'ai pas le temps, il faut que j'aiguise une douzaine de haches d'ici deux heures.

ZG (tirant la langue de façon très mature): De toute façon cette fois j'ai été trop rapide, tu n'a pas de raison de me tuer.

Fred (à part) : genre j'ai besoin d'un raison, héhé

ZG (se rendant compte que quelque chose cloche): Tu as quoi dans la main qui se cache derrière ton dos ?

Fred (avec un sourire de psychopathe): Mais rien auteur adorée

ZG (reculant doucement et composant le numéro du FBI, de la gendarmerie, de la police, des services secrets sur ses supers téléphones portables qu'elle a acheté en prévision de sa rencontre avec Fred): Bon ben je vais y aller

Fred (se jetant en avant, tronçonneuse à la main): Mais attend j'ai un jeu à te montrer

PS: Merci pour la review, mais rassure moi, tu as un métier à coté de tueur à gages ?^^

Gaabrielle

Ahah ! cette fois tu ne peux pas me charrier sur mon temps de poste. J'attend en revanche de voir combien de temps tu va mettre pour poster ta review (bougement de sourcil provocateur^^) Pour ta proposition je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu le temps d'y penser mais elle me plaît bien (attention si jamais tu deviens ma correctrice tu vas devoir faire face à un raz-de-marée de fautes alors PRENDS GARDE). Je te préviendrais quand j'aurais pris une décision.

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plû. J'espère que celui-ci aussi.

bye bye

Sahada

Merci pour tes reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir (aucune importance pour le retard^^). Je suis contente que tu les ais aimé tous les deux. Pour le choix de Harry j'ai déjà ma petite idée mais il va falloir être patiente (comment retenir ses lecteurs^^). E tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

A bientôt

lapetiotesouris

^^ La voici la suite petite impatiente! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu.

a+

Newness.

Hey !

Merci pour ta review. Je suis enchantée que tu ais malgré tout aimé ce chapitre et j'ose espérer qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci.

Merci également pour tes encouragements et je suis contente pour toi que tu ai réussi les miens.

Je te dis également JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! (je chanterais pas, désolée mais veux garder une chance qu'il fasse beau demain^^)

Quand à la Happy End et bien…si tu m'offre un peu de ton pot de glace je pourrais y réfléchir^^

Bisous à toi

chris87

Hello!

Oui, oui, tu m'avais déjà laissé une review mais c'est pas grave, tu peux oublier tous les jours que tu m'a envoyé des review et m'en renvoyé ainsi pleins pleins (j'en fais un peux trop? bon ok je me tais ^^'). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et tes reviews me font très plaisir. J'espère qu'il n'en a été de même pour toi pour ce chapitre. Comme tu as pu le comprendre ils ne retourneront pas a Avalon avant un long moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'aventure continue !

A bientôt

lena91

Ah oui, j'ai pas été très sympas avec Hermione. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je suis bien contente que ce chapitre t'ait quand même interessé. De même, enchantée de rencontrer une autre fan du couple Harry/Hermione et de leurs disputes ^^ En tout cas j'espère que la suite (qui ne s'est pas fait trop attendre pour une fois^^) t'a plu.

A +

_Voilà, voilà. A très bientôt à tous et bonne rentrée pour ce qui rentre en cours demain (grosse dépression de l'auteur^^)._

_ZiaGranger._


	32. Chapter 32

_**Coucou ! Je sais, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire donc… En plus au moment de le poster…gros bug d'ordi. J'ai pu internet depuis une semaine et je suis aujourd'hui obligée d'utiliser un obscur ordi inconnu!^^ Ce chapitre est assez court mais il y a les quelques petites explications (on se fait pardonner comme on peut). Je m'arrête là et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

**Chapitre 31 :**** Retour à la maison**

**Un silence de plomb pesait sur les quelques personnes présentent autour de la table. La femme inconnue revint de la cuisine avec un plateau chargé de biscuits et de tasses de café et de thé. Les élus avaient oubliés toute leur fatigue devant le surprenant de la situation.**

**Harry fixait Drago qui avait laissé la femme (après une longue hésitation) aller coucher sa petite sœur dans un landau apparut par magie (gracieuseté de Turner).**

**Gaëlle ne lâchait pas des yeux Gabriel qui avait planté son regard dans le sien comme par peur de la voir disparaître.**

**Tim jetait des coups d'œils en coin à Sethot partagé entre la curiosité et la crainte.**

**Quand à Hermione, son regard passait des uns aux autres arborant juste une expression lasse, sans doute blasée. Après tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là, comment être encore étonnée ?**

**-La petite s'est rendormie, dit finalement la femme pour briser le silence. Elle est vraiment adorable.**

**Drago hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien.**

**-Il serait peut être temps de passer aux explications, s'impatienta Tim. Qui commence ?**

**Un nouveau silence lui répondit, qui dura cependant moins longtemps.**

**-Et bien, étant le plus âgé, je crois que c'est à moi de montrer l'exemple, déclara finalement le vieux démon. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que ça y est, chaque Démon a choisit son partit. Un grand nombre d'entre nous, presque la moitié en fait, à fuit Niebelung. La résistance contre Sethan et Voldemort se renforce. Cependant la majorité reste irrémédiablement contre une alliance avec les anges. J'ai néanmoins pris la liberté de contacter, dans le plus grand secret, le gouverneur des Anges qui m'a envoyé un émissaire. Nous avons tout deux compris que, si une alliance devait être créé entre nos deux peuples, elle ne pourrait être mise en place que par vous. Les Élus. Vous seul pouvez les décider. En particulier toi, Harry, car tu possèdes les deux dans ton sang même. C'est pourquoi le jeune ambassadeur que voici, et moi-même, nous sommes ici. Pour vous convaincre de nous aider.**

**-Quoi ?! Gabriel ? Tu es… s'étonna Gaëlle.**

**-Oui. Laissez moi tout vous expliquer. Depuis que vous êtes venus un certain nombre de choses ont changés à Divinius. Ton refus, Gaëlle, a fait réfléchir beaucoup d'Anges qui ont commencés à se poser pas mal de question. Dont le gouverneur. Il a décidé de convaincre le peuple de vous aider, tous les quatre, en mettant en avant l'importance de repousser Voldemort et ses sbires. C'est dans ce contexte que Sethot est entré en contact avec notre gouverneur. Ce dernier n'avait pas pensé lui-même que autant de Démons puissent être contre cette prise de pouvoir et, enchanté par cette nouvelle porteuse d'espérance, il a accepté de créer un lien pacifique entre les deux peuples, ne serait-ce que pour le temps de la guerre. Cependant, pour les mêmes raison que Sethot, il a préféré que, pour l'instant, ce lien reste secret. Sachant quelle était ma position, il m'a proposé d'être l'émissaire de notre peuple auprès des Démons. Ce que, évidemment, j'ai accepté. En nous concertant, Sethot et moi, nous en sommes venus à la même conclusion. Seuls vous pouvez unir les deux peuples de façon concluante.**

**Timothé sembla vouloir commenter mais Turner le fit taire d'un geste et se tourna vers Drago.**

**-Quand à vous Mr Malfoy ? Nous ne nous étonnons pas moins de votre présence que de celles de nos deux autres hôtes ici présents.**

**Il sembla sortir de ses rêveries. Sans doute tout cela devait lui paraître bien étrange. Peut être n'avait-il même jamais entendu jusqu'ici parler des anges et des Démons et se trouvaient donc fort perdu dans toutes ses explications qu'il comprenait bien mal. Il hésita un instant. Dévoiler sa vie devant autant de personnes inconnues et sans savoir à quel point il pouvait leur faire confiance ne lui plaisait guère, Harry s'en doutait. Mais, de toute façon, si il voulait de l'aide (ce qui était probablement le cas étant donné sa présence ici), il était obligé d'expliquer tout.**

**-Comme certains le savent déjà, je devais devenir Mangemort officiel le 7 mai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veux le plus de serviteurs possible, sans doute à cause de l'approche de la guerre. Vu mon rang, ma famille et mon éducation, je semblais être l'une des meilleures recrues. C'est pourquoi ils avaient tellement avancé mon entrée dans leur cercle. Il se trouve malheureusement qu'un certain nombre de choses m'ont fait réfléchir et je me suis rendu compte que…peut être…Le Lord n'était pas la meilleure solution. Après avoir longuement réfléchit et observé sous tous les angles toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi, je me suis rendu compte que la seule alternative qui restait si je voulais échapper aux Mangemorts, c'était d'aller parler à Dumbledore. Ce que j'ai fait malgré tout ce que cela comportait de désagréable à mes yeux. Nous avons donc mis au point une tactique me permettant de m'enfuir. Il était hors de question de partir sans ma sœur. Ma mère sait se défendre mais Iphigénie… Il fallait donc attendre que je revienne à la maison pour la cérémonie. Là, j'ai enlevé ma sœur et nous avons trouvés refuge chez ma tante Andromeda. Ce matin, Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message m'indiquant l'endroit où je pourrais trouver refuge à plus long terme. J'ai donc empaqueté mes affaires et je suis venu. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici, où ce que vous y faites. Mais tant que je peux combattre le Lord et que ma sœur est à l'abri, rien ne m'importe.**

**Un silence ponctua son éclaircissement qui fut cependant assez rapidement rompu.**

**-Bien, très bien. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir pas vrai ? Drago, tu dormiras dans la chambre des garçons, et toi aussi Gabriel. Je sais, ça fait petit mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Sethot, je suppose que vous ne dormirez pas. Usez donc de votre temps comme bon vous semblera. Je vais moi-même aller me reposer quelques heures, mais j'aurais par la suite besoin d'information notamment vos techniques d'approches, vos actions futures…**

**Le Démon hocha la tête. Turner s'adressa à voix basse à l'inconnue qui hocha la tête et s'en allât.**

**-Bonne nuit à tous.**

**Alors que Gaëlle, Turner et l'inconnue allaient se coucher, l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Hermione se blottit dans le canapé, et Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil voisin de celui de Drago. Un peu plus loin, Tim s'asseyait à coté de Sethot, espérant pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ses origines sans doute. Une longue conversation à voix basse s'engagea entre les deux alors que les trois autres restaient silencieux. Personne ne semblait vouloir commencer.**

**La petite se réveilla et Drago allât la chercher. À peine la prit-il dans ses bras qu'elle cessa de pleurer et il l'emmena dans le salon en la berçant doucement.**

**-Comment…C'est ce qu'on appelle un retournement de situation, finit par lâcher Hermione.**

**Elle semblait fatiguée mais voulait probablement comprendre en dépit de tout ce qui pouvait la pousser à partir ou, ne serait-ce, qu'à se taire. Harry voulait également saisir le cheminement qu'avait fait son ami depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus.**

**La Serpentard soupira. Lui aussi semblait fatigué, mais malgré toutes les inquiétudes qui le minaient sans doute, il donnait l'impression d'être serein. Il avait beaucoup changé, c'était évident.**

**-Je vous explique si vous m'expliquez à votre tour, accepta-t-il après un moment.**

**Les deux élus échangèrent un regard de connivence.**

**-Ce n'est pas aussi simple…commença la Gryffondor.**

**-Et ça ne dépend pas de nous, ajouta Harry.**

**-Et tu n'es pas vraiment en position de marchandages, fit-elle remarquer plus sévèrement.**

**Il lui jeta un regard goguenard mais reporta rapidement son attention sur sa petite sœur.**

**-Parfait. Et bien tout a commencé au début de l'année. Non. En fait, tout a commencé quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Oui. Ça a commencé à changer en première année. Même si j'ai toujours tout fait pour l'ignorer. À force de côtoyer un plus grand cercle que celui familial, on apprend à appréhender les choses de façon différente. On doit faire face à une multitude de visions des choses, de façons de penser. On finit par se demander si les leçons qu'on nous inculque chez nous ne sont pas fausses ou, tout du moins, beaucoup _trop_ simplifiées. Étant à Serpentard, tous mes proches compagnons avaient eu la même éducation que moi. C'est en parti pourquoi cette ouverture d'esprit s'est faite plus lentement, plus insidieusement. Cependant elle s'est faite. Les discours de Dumbledore, le fait que tous les élèves semblaient se ressembler, tous se côtoyer, aucunes différences faites sur le physique. Même les niveaux entre les deux « sangs » étaient homogènes. Le fait que tu ais toujours obtenue la première place, Granger, a rendu ma tâche de me voiler la face plus difficile mais j'ai finis par m'en servir pour rajouter de la haine envers les nés-moldus. Les années ont passées et il fut de plus en plus difficile de passer outre la stupidité, de plus en plus visible, dans les propos de mon cher père. Cependant j'y parvenais. N'est-il pas difficile en soi de voir que tout ce en quoi nous avons cru, ce qu'on nous a appris depuis notre plus tendre enfance, n'est que mascarade ? Le retour de Voldemort et ma mise en danger si je ne le rejoignais pas rendaient ce dévouement plus facile encore. Mais tu es arrivé Harry. Et, même si tu as une vision des choses étranges, tu as changé quelque chose en moi. Je rencontrais enfin quelqu'un qui trouvait que les sorciers étaient **_**inférieurs**_** d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était guère une meilleure image, mais je pense qu'au fil des mois, de ton coté, tu as fais ta propre évolution. Tout comme moi. En étant proche de toi, en te côtoyant, je rencontrais une autre façon de penser. Tu m'as montré, entre autre, combien je me serais avili en devenant serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai compris que je n'étais pas un meurtrier. Grâce à toi, j'ai rencontré d'autres personnes, Jane et Alicia, qui sont devenues de vraies amies pour moi. Bref, j'ai fais un certain chemin et, quand je me suis réveillé, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour ou pour jouer encore à l'autruche. Le mal était fait. L'égalité des sangs m'était apparue. J'ai toujours été un lâche et m'en suis, de plus, toujours rengorgé. Je hais le courage et la témérité. Cependant, pour une fois, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'agir. De toute façon, à un moment ou à un autre ils auraient compris que j'étais incapable de tuer quiconque et…ça aurait chauffé. C'est tout ce que je peux expliquer. Je ne peux pas être plus précis. Même pour moi ça reste en partie incompréhensible.**

**-Comment être sur qu'on peux te faire confiance ? interrogea finalement Hermione.**

**-Voldemort, lâcha-t-il simplement.**

**Le seul nom provoqua chez lui une vague de frisson mais ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la Gryffondor ne dévièrent pas.**

**-Ces quelques menues découvertes ne veulent pas dire que je ne pense pas vous être supérieur par l'intelligence ou par la beauté. Mais cela n'est dû qu'à moi-même. Je pense également que, d'une certaine façon, nous restons supérieurs aux moldus, ne serait-ce que par les moyens supérieurs que nous offre notre magie. L'idée de tuer ou de les laisser tuer, en revanche, me répugne. Les supers héros ne se doivent ils pas de protéger leurs inférieurs ? Et je pense également que le Lord n'a aucune autorité, naturelle ou gagnée, sur quiconque. **

**Il marqua un temps de pose avant de reprendre.**

**-Par conséquent Granger je nous propose une alliance nous unissant dans l'adversité dans le but ultime d'écraser Voldemort et ses alliés _dont, surtout, mon père_. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**Il lui tendit la main.**

**-Je constate que ton ego reste surdimensionné et que, à part la disparition de ta haine immense et de ta soif de sang, tu n'as guère évolué.**

**-Allons, allons Granger. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur mais je ne suis pas loin derrière toi et Harry. Je suis un allié de choix que vous ne pouvez refuser. Ne serait-ce que pour ma puissance légendaire.**

**Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard complice. Le Serpentard ne se doutait pas de leur évolution magique et il tardait à la jeune fille de montrer au blondinet jusqu'à quel point elle l'avait coiffé au poteau.**

**-Parfait, j'accepte…**

**-À la bon…**

**-Mais en échange, j'ai le droit de prendre ta petite sœur dans mes bras et on oublie la poignée de main durant laquelle tu m'aurais broyée la mienne.**

**Après maints grognements, il accepta.**

**Alors que la Gryffondor s'extasiait sur l'enfant, les deux jeunes garçons entreprirent une conversation à voix basse.**

**-Alors comme ça, toi et Granger…**

**-Quoi moi et Granger ? s'étonna Harry sans comprendre.**

**-Oh mais je ne te juge pas. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas autant de préjugés qu'avant. Et puis, il faux bien avouer que, malgré un sale caractère prononcé, elle est intelligente et a un certain charme. Sans compter qu'elle a pas mal changé depuis qu'elle a quitté Poudlard. Gagnée en assurance et en hargne. Non, non vraiment je ne te reproche rien. Je m'étonne juste. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que ce n'était pas ce que tu cherchais en venant parmi les sorciers. Enfin je suppose que maintenant que tu es amoureux…**

**-Quoi ?! Mais qui t'a dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle ?**

**Le jeune garçon haussa les sourcils.**

**-Personne, personne. Mais je ne sais pas. Vu que vous sortez ensemble et que tu as toujours été contre l'idée de sortir avec une fille. Que c'était « une perte de temps »…**

**-Mais…mais…Mais je ne sors pas avec elle.**

**-Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir. Je sais qu'il faut être prudent et que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais nier de cette façon une telle évidence, s'en est vraiment vexant pour moi et j'y vois une attaque envers mon intelligence personnelle.**

**-Non Malfoy ! Je ne sors pas avec Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui te fais, par tous les Démons de Niebelung, penser une chose aussi stupide.**

**Drago sembla tour à tour étonné, gêné, avant de se mettre à rire.**

**-Toutes mes excuses, vous sembliez si…enfin je croyais…tu avais l'air…**

**Mais il ne pu terminer aucune de ses phrases tant il riait. Harry fronça les sourcils devant tant d'impertinence. Puis ils reprirent leurs discussions d'antan entre deux disputes et flèches de Parthes.**

…

**-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de nos hôtes ? interrogea Tim le lendemain de leur retour durant leur entraînement quotidien.**

**-Et bien, Gabriel va retourner chez lui dès ce soir, il veux remettre quelques petites choses en place et dois tenir le Gouverneur au courant des récents évènements. Sethôt va rester quelques jours encore. Nous devons parler d'un certain nombre de choses concernant les stratégies à adopter la possibilité d'une mise en place d'une alliance entre les sorciers et les Démons. Drago va rester avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une autre solution. Nous l'entraînerons.**

**-Et la femme et le petit garçon ? interrogea Harry.**

**-Ils restent ici.**

**-Pouvons nous savoir qui ils sont ? questionna Hermione**

**-Bien sur. C'est Jenny et Chris, notre fils. Elle est moldue mais lui semble posséder quelques dons. Sans doute petit cadeau de ma part.**

**La déclaration fit place à un long silence mais personne ne se permit la moindre remarque. Tous savaient ce que c'était de devoir laisser derrière soi un être cher.**

**-Quel est l'emploi du temps des prochains jours ?**

**-Lorsque nous aurons reçu les dernières informations au sujet de Niebelung qu'il nous faut, grâce à Sethôt, nous nous mettrons en marche vers la pierre des Démons. Je voudrais également que vous vous occupiez de l'entraînement de Drago. Pas des techniques trop avancée car nous n'aurons pas le temps de lui enseigner suffisamment en profondeur **

**-Il se pourrait qu'il…**

**-Je sais Tim. Il peut s'être infiltré dans l'unique but de rassembler des informations et il semble que même Harry soit dans l'impossibilité de se porter garent pour lui. Cependant, il peut être un bon allié et le fait qu'il ait emmené avec lui sa petite sœur peut être pris comme une preuve qu'il a bien changé. Malgré tout, gardez un œil sur lui et ne lui dites rien sur la mission et les élus…**

**Ils hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement avant de se remettre au travail. Les jours suivant filèrent à toute allure. Gabriel était reparti assez rapidement, au grand désespoir de Gaëlle, mais Sethot était resté. Turner passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui et ils mettaient au point toutes sortes de stratégies plus ou moins plausibles. Jenny s'occupait des voyageurs venant s'arrêter à La Demeure Fantastique et des deux plus jeunes, laissant ainsi tout le loisir aux jeunes de s'entraîner comme bon leur semblait. C'était surtout Harry qui s'occupait de l'entraînement de Drago. Il refusait cependant de laisser tomber le sien et laissait donc aux autres le soin de s'en charger. En général, c'était Tim qui s'y collait, Drago ayant la mauvaise habitude de se moquer du jeune âge de Gaëlle et de mettre en rogne Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles en profitaient pour s'occuper des deux enfants ou pour lire ou pour s'entraîner encore plus. Tim, quand a lui, avait commencé à apprendre à connaître le peuple des Démons grâce à Sethot ou, à l'occasion, par la bouche de Harry.**

**-Vous êtes prêts ? interrogea Turner.**

**Les quatre acquiescèrent.**

**-Je vous accompagne jusqu'à Niebelung puis je vous laisse. Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de vous accompagner, les informa Sethot.**

**-Pourquoi y aller de nuit ? questionna Gaëlle.**

**-Parce que vous passerez plus facilement inaperçu et c'est la nuit que les Démons, se sentant plus en sécurité, sont les moins méfiants. Cependant, il y a une faille dans ce plan, car c'est également le moment de la journée où ils sont les plus puissants, expliqua le Démon en réajustant sa capuche.**

**-Où allez-vous ?**

**Ils se tournèrent vers Drago qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Devant le regard éloquent et/ou éteint de ses camarades il soupira.**

**-Ok, j'ai compris, secret défense. Mais essayez de pas faire de bruit en revenant vous coucher.**

**-Allons-y, décréta Turner.**

**Le transplannage se passa bien et ils atterrirent bientôt au centre d'un grand plateau rocheux aride. Ils se mirent en marche dans ce paysage sombre et désolé alors que la lumière du jour continuait de décliner. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied d'une montagne où l'on pouvait voir de-ci de-là des arbres morts mais sans la moindre trace de vie dans le paysage. Sethot fit un large geste de la main et une majestueuse porte apparue dans la roche.**

**-Ceci est la porte Est de la ville souterraine. Étant la plus vétuste, presque plus personne ne s'en sert, c'est pourquoi c'est la plus sure. Le couloir vous mènera tout droit vers Niebelung. Débrouillez vous pour passer par-dessus les murailles. Ne retirez jamais vos capes, ces derniers temps les étrangers sont tellement mal vu qu'ils sont tous partis et qu'il y en ai serait tout de suite remarqué. N'utilisez que les petites ruelles et essayez de passer le plus possible inaperçu. D'après vos indices, il est probable que la pierre se trouve dans la tour inférieur sud du palais. Désolé mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Bonne Chance.**

**Turner lui adressa un signe de tête de remerciement avant de s'avancer vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un haut mais étroit couloir où il s'engouffra suivit de ses élèves.**

**-Harry.**

**Le jeune homme se retourna vers l'Ancien.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Fais attention à toi. Pour retrouver l'équilibre du monde nous avons besoin de vous. Ne fais pas d'action inconsidérée.**

**L'Élu hocha la tête et le Démon disparu dans une grande flamme noire.**

_**Voilà, voilà, donc vous savez ce qu'il se prépare pour le prochain chapitre (que je vais essayer de terminer avant les prochaines vacances ^^ en espérant qu'internet marche chez moi d'ici là^^). Je m'excuse pour mon retard, je sais que c'est long mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée pour gérer mon temps ^^'. Voici les RaRs :**_

_**Kurogane43536 **_**Merci pour ta review (la première je crois). Question intéressante aussi. L'Elu, c'était Merlin (dont la mère était une sorcière née moldue, dont le père était démon, et qui avait reçu des pouvoirs d'anges en cadeau au cours de sa vie). Morgane était à moitié Démon, Mélusine était humaine et Viviane demi-ange.**

_**Gaabrielle **_**Héhé, et oui, réapparition de vieilles connaissances. Et bien, pour être précise, il est apparu pour la dernière fois dans le chapitre 15. Bon, allez, je te pardonne même si t'a été longue (genre MOI j'ai quelque chose à TE pardonner pour un temps d'ATTENTE ^^). Je sais, celui là s'est fait attendre alors qu'il est même pas beau mais je ferais mieux au prochain…Promis ?Et, comme tu dis si bien, a+ (Tu ne connaitrait pas ****le journal intime de Georgia Nicholson****? ^^)**

_**HopeNess **_**Coucou Ness (merci pour la précision j'aurais vraiment pas capté ^^') Merci pour ta review (comme tu as pu le constater elle n'est pas aussi en retard que mon chapitre ^^) Je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait plû (je me suis vraiment donné du mal et j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire. J'ai l'impression qu'il a fait avancé pas mal l'histoire) et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour celui-ci. (au fait, évite de dire à potter241 que tu aimes nos reviews/RaRs sinon il va encore plus me menacer lol) ps: pour le pot de glace je dirais bien fruits rouges (et je le veux quelque soit la fin !^^)ps²: tu vois, demandé c'est donné (bon je sais c'est pas grand-chose, mais je trouve ça marrent que Drago ait été aussi persuadé que Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble^^)bises à toi **

_**LeRoiDechu **_**Salut et merci à toi pour ta (tes plutôt ^^) review(s) (pour tes vœux t'a peut être raison je bug aussi parfois ^^). Je vais (peut être) essayer d'être moins sadique mais c'est pas gagné non plus. J'espère t'avoir un minimum rassasié et a bientôt peut être.**

_**Eldar-Melda **_**(L'auteur en mode hystérique) Non mais ça va pas ???????? On ne poursuit pas les gens avec une batte ! Ça se fait pas ! Oui, je sais, causer des crises cardiaques aux gens ça se fait pas non plus mais, mais …d'abord ! (Ouais, ouais, super argumentation ^^).Bon tu vois, pas (trop) de quoi s'alarmer. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas merci pour ta review.**

_**Sahada **_**Merci^^ Il reste encore deux pierres : celles des démons (dans le prochain chapitre) et celle de l'air (très prochainement). Tu tiendras ?^^**

_**grispoils **_**Et oui ! Tout un tas de choses se produisent et je fais de mon mieux pour que mon histoire reste intéressante. Merci pour ta review**

**bizous et (j'espère) à bientôt**

_**lena91 **_

**Tant mieux si ça a pu te remonter le moral, surtout après une longue journée de lycée maussade ^^ Moi, ce sont vos reviews qui me remontent le moral^^ Je vais essayer d'en poster plus fréquemment mais j'ai du mal. En tout cas merci pour ta review (j'aime bien quand tu te répète si c'est pour dire que tu aime ma fic ^^) et à bientôt peut être.**

_**Butterflied**_**Et oui ! J'aime bien faire des surprises (et en recevoir) ^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Pour le labyrinthe, c'est vrai que c'est un grand classique mais je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé. J'essaie juste de changer au maximum d'une épreuve à une autre. Je suis contente que tu me dises ce que tu penses des énigmes parce que j'arrive jamais à résoudre non plus celles des autres non plus !^^ Avec des personnages toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, du moins j'espè n'a pas tout a fait tord pour son cauchemar mais je ne peux pas te donner la solution, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon. Désolée encore pour l'attente j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. biz (il reste encore une dizaine de chapitre je pense) **

_**FHP2208 **_**Salut !Ne t'inquiètes pas lectrice indigne, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas laisser beaucoup de review (manquerait plus que ça !^^), mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligée de faire preuve d'énormément d'imagination. Tu peux parler de quelque chose qui t'a marqué, qui t'a plû, que tu n'as pas aimé…En tout cas merci pour avoir fait un effort pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi Drago est là et tu as même eu le droit à une évocation entre Harry et Hermione^^PS : D'accord, je me plaindrais plus ^^ Désolée, on n'oublie souvent qu'il y a des gens plus malheureux ^^ **

_**nono-chan230 **_**Hey! Merci pour ta review. J'avoue que le labyrinthe a été plutôt sympa à écrire, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu de tout afin que ce soit vraiment un test qui demande une connaissance de toutes les cultures, que ce soient large. Pour les recherches et bien (tu vas être déçue^^), je me base sur des trucs dont j'ai entendu parler (en cours, avec mes sœurs…) et, si ce que je sais n'est pas suffisant ou assez précis, je me sers de la source intarissable qu'est mon ordi grâce à son Encyclopédie Encarta®. Y a vraiment de tout. Pas forcément en grande quantité mais quand j'ai du temps à perdre ou quand je cherche des petits renseignements sur un truc ou un autre je m'en sers. C'est rapide et simple d'utilisation (houlà j'ai honte ^^).Oui, ils ont retrouvés la pierre. C'était peut être un peu rapide mais il était dans un temple dans le village incas. Ils l'ont échangés conte un médaillon représentant Yggdrasil. C'était très furtif par rapport à leur longue épreuve du labyrinthe^^ (en passant c'est sympa de ta part de rester debout lire ma fic jusqu'à 5h28)**

**bye et à la prochaine !**

_**zaika **_**Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plû. A bientôt. **

_**city2 **_**^^Désolée vraiment, mais il faut bien un peu de suspense pour être sur que vous lisiez les chapitres suivants ! En tout cas je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en restera de même jusqu'à la fin. Effectivement ils essuient un échec, mais comme ça ils n'oublient pas qu'ils ne sont pas infaillibles et ils ne relâchent pas leurs efforts. Et oui, ils ont encore besoin de leur professeur mais ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais signe. De toute façon, ne dit-on pas qu'on ne cesse jamais d'apprendre? La suite le dira. Merci pour ta review. A+**

_**klaude**_**Et oui ! comme quoi tout peut arriver. Espérons que ça continue^^. A bientôt.**

_**love saga HP**_**Oui, c'est-à-dire certains se plaignent que l'histoire touche à sa fin, d'autres trouvent que c'est trop long… Le truc c'est que j'ai une idée bien précise de ce qu'il doit se passer encore et il me faut le temps de tout écrire, de plus, depuis le début de l'histoire beaucoup d'intrigues se sont nouées et il faut expliquer pour chacune la solution. Enfin, il y a un nombre de pierre défini et ils doivent toutes les trouver et il est hors de question que je bâcle et que je leur fasse trouver trois pierres par chapitre. Je ne peux donc pas raccourcir et il y aura donc environ, encore une dizaine de chapitre.**

_**chris87 **_

**Hello !Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plû car il est vrai que j'ai essayé de faire avancer l'histoire au maximum possible dans un chapitre. Désolée pour la fin si lâche mais fallait bien que je me fasse un peu plaisir ! ^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a bien plu et t'a un peu éclairé.Biz à toi**

_**lapetiotesouris **_**^^Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est du Harry/Hermione, oui il y en aura un peu plus mais ce n'est pas la seule chose importante de l'histoire et même si je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir en mettre plus, je dois surtout me concentrer sur l'intrigue centrale : la bataille contre la Force et Voldemort. Encore merci et a+**

_**Encore une fois, je sais que ce chapitre ne vous avance pas à grand-chose mais j'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. De gros bisous à tous et à bientôt.**_

_**ZiaGranger.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonjour à tous! Voici le chapitre promis! Je sais pas trop combien de temps j'ai mis à le poster celui-là mais en tout cas il est suffisamment long pour que vous m'en pardonniez le retard. En revanche je dois vous mettre en garde, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu lourd et répétitif. A vous de juger vous me direz votre avis quand vous l'aurez lu. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 32 : Que la Force soit avec toi

Le couloir était frais et humide. L'avancée y était relativement facile grâce la lumière des sorts démoniaque de Tim et de Harry qui perçaient l'ombre. Turner avait préféré délaisser le sort lumos au profit de ceux-ci car il craignait qu'un sort sorcier puisse être repéré dans Niebelung grâce à un quelconque système d'alarme. Parfois, ils durent repousser plusieurs pierres qui s'étaient détachés des murs et ils restaient sur leur garde au cas où des Démons passeraient par là. Le chemin était en pente douce et plus ils avançaient plus il faisait chaud. Ils virent enfin une lueur au loin. Se fondant dans l'ombre grâce à leur cape, ils continuèrent de marcher silencieusement dans un soucis de discrétion. Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout du long boyau et, sous leurs yeux médusés, Niebelung se dessina dans la semi-pénombre.

La ville se situait dans une immense cavité ovale. Quatre ponts de pierres permettaient d'y accéder en enjambant un fleuve de lave qui coulait plus de deux cents mètres plus bas. Tout en haut du gouffre une boule luminescente éclairait tout d'une douce lumière argenté.

-La lumière devient dorée et plus forte la journée, expliqua Harry à voix basse. Mais cela était inutile tant ses compagnons étaient plongés dans la splendeur discrète de la ville enterrée.

Circulaire, elle était construite sur une haute île rocheuse qui dépassait de la lave et semblait s'élever telle une montagne. Des murailles noires entouraient la ville seulement percée par quatre ponts levis fermés et auxquels on ne pouvait accéder que par les ponts (magnifiquement sculpté dans un granite noir un peu brillant) menant à chacune des ouvertures vers l'extérieur.

Les rues, contrairement à celles de Divinius, étaient jetées un peu au hasard, ce qui rendaient l'ajustement de la ville plus naturel et rappelait d'avantage un dédale qu'un damier.

Les maisons, toutes du style médiéval, avaient été construite dans une roche blanchâtre, un peu vieillie. Leur toit, en revanche, à l'image des ponts, étaient d'un noir brillant où se reflétait la lumière argenté rappelant les eaux noires d'une rivière, une nuit de pleine lune. Au centre de la ville, un immense château, style gothique, surplombait tous les autres bâtiments. Il était bâtit tout entier dans ce granite noir aux reflets argentés mais, contrairement aux autres édifices construits dans cette matière, on voyait aussi des reflets d'un magnifique violet velouté.

-Comment allons nous traverser le pont sans nous faire remarquer? Interrogea Hermione.

Turner sortit cinq minis balais qu'il agrandit d'un seul coup de baguettes.

-On va voler juste sous le pont. Dépêchez vous. Mon sort a été rapide mais on ne sait jamais. Ils auront peut être remarqué et vont vouloir vérifier si c'est le cas.

Chacun prit son balais et se mit à voler entre les stalactites de pierre sculpté sous le ponts. Le voyage, bien qu'assez court, sembla durer une éternité. Ils arrivèrent enfin de l'autre coté et, rangeant leurs balais, ils escaladèrent la roche escarpée afin de parvenir au pied des murailles.

Arrivés là, Turner sortit de son sac un grappin. Après deux tentatives échouées, il parvint à le bloquer sur la muraille. À l'aide de la corde, ils escaladèrent le mur, toujours dans un silence religieux.

Turner fut le premier en haut. Il attendit quelques minutes, suspendu au-dessus du vide, que les deux Démons faisant leur tour de garde soient passés avant d'enjamber les créneaux et d'atterrir sur le chemin de ronde. Ses quatre élèves le suivirent et, se fondant dans l'ombre, toujours sur leurs gardes, ils entrèrent dans la tour.

-Les gardiens font leurs tour de garde tous les quarts d'heure environ. Il y a deux groupes de deux. Le premier, qui nous est passé devant tout à l'heure, est de l'autre coté du chemin de ronde mais ils ne tarderont pas à revenir. L'autre doit se trouver dans la salle de veille au premier étage. Si jamais nous les croisons, ne paniquez pas et mettez les K.O. avant de leur jeter un sort d'oubliette. On y va.

Les escaliers étaient étroits et raide et il fallait faire attention à chaque pas de ne pas tomber. A chaque étage (cinq en tout) il y avait une à deux pièces). Ils passèrent devant la salle de veille sans problème et atteignirent enfin la porte…fermée à clé.

-On utilise un sort? Interrogea Gaëlle.

-Je peux me servir d'un sort d'ouverture de Démon, proposa Harry.

-Non, Sethôt m'a dit que ces portes ont été ensorcelées pour résister à ce genre de sorts et pour déclencher aussitôt une alarme. Notre seul moyen est de récupérer la clé.

Ils remontèrent donc au premier étage puis, après avoir vérifier grâce à un sort de passe murailles que les deux gardes du second groupe étaient bien là, ils firent une entrée foudroyante. En quelques secondes Harry avait endormis d'un sort les deux hommes, Hermione avait trouvé la clé dans une des poches intérieures de la cape d'un des gardes et Turner s'était chargé du sort d'oublis. Ils refermèrent la porte et redescendirent. Juste à temps. Ils entendirent le second groupe descendre à ce moment. Après avoir attendu que la porte de la salle de veille se soit refermée, ils tournèrent silencieusement la clé dans la serrure et sortirent. Tim se chargea de faire un double et ils laissèrent l'original sur la porte qu'ils refermèrent aussitôt.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les rues noires de la ville où flottait une légère odeur de souffre. La ville était calme et silencieuse mais de nombreux Démons, seul ou à deux, marchaient entre les demeures d'un pas assurés et fluide.

-Nous sommes trop nombreux, murmura Turner. Si nous nous déplaçons en trop grand groupe on va se faire repérer. Séparons nous. Harry tu sauras retrouver le palais?

-Je connais Niebelung. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ce serrait assez difficile de le louper.

-Bien, pars avec Hermione. Gaëlle, Tim, vous venez avec moi. Je me servirais de la carte pour nous guider. Retrouvons nous devant la tour est.

Ils se séparèrent donc pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les ruelles. La traversée de la ville fut rapide et sans difficulté pour Harry. Étant enfant, il n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de se promener mais quand c'était le cas, il en profitait. Cela lui avait toujours semblé être une de ses seules miettes de liberté. Djîmon, l'emmenait parfois faire une promenade ou Sethôt lui montrait tel ou tel bâtiment. Lui expliquant l'histoire de la ville ou l'architecture de certains édifices. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à tout retenir. La nuit était chaude, et l'air un peu lourd. Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, ils se laissèrent étouffer par le silence pesant du lieu. Il y avait moins de passage que dans le reste de la ville mais on y voyait beaucoup plus de lumière par les fenêtres.

Quelque chose bougea dans les buissons. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et empoignèrent plus fermement leur baguette, s'apprêtant à toute éventualité. Par chance, ce n'était que leur professeur et leurs deux amis.

-Je croyais qu'il fallait aller dans la tour sud, remarqua Tim en regardant d'un air perplexe la tour carrée qui s'élevait devant lui.

-Je sais, mais c'est la plus gardée. On aura plus de mal à y entrer. Celle-ci est la plus sure.

-Mais on va devoir traverser la moitié du château, fit remarquer Harry.

-On n'a pas le choix.

Ils suivirent leur professeur dans la pénombre du château jusqu'à un soupirail placé à ras du sol dans la tour. Harry découpa les barreaux à l'aide d'un sort et, à force de contorsions, ils parvinrent à s'y faufiler, non sans difficulté.

C'était de toute évidence une cellule. Il y avait une couchette et une grosse porte de fer et de bois. Sur un signe de tête de Turner, Harry ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort, toujours de provenance démoniaque.

-Tim, appose à tes yeux un sort de passe muraille et part en éclaireur.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se faufila à l'extérieur. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Il y a deux gardes de ce coté qui sont de toute évidence assis et de l'autre coté il y en a quatre dans une salle et deux dans ce couloir qui viennent dans notre direction. Cependant si on prend suffisamment rapidement le premier couloir à gauche et qu'on suit ensuite le deuxième à droite on arrivera aux escaliers sans problème.

-Faisons ça alors, décida aussitôt Turner.

-Mais…vous ne vérifiez pas ? interrogea Timothé, soudain moins sur de lui.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? On n'a pas le temps et je te fais confiance.

Ils échangèrent un sourire dans l'ombre.

-Enfin, c'est surtout qu'on n'a pas le temps, se moqua Harry en lui décochant une accolade.

Tim lui fit une grimace auquel son ami répondit par une moue hautaine.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous vilains garnements. On n'a pas le temps pour les récréations.

Ils redevinrent sérieux et se faufilèrent jusqu'au couloir. Ils suivirent l'itinéraire de Timothé et arrivèrent sans encombre aux escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Turner sortit alors son plan et, pendant qu'Hermione faisait le guet, déplia la carte du château.

Nous allons passer par les passages dérobés des serviteurs. Ils sont plus étroits et on y aura donc plus de difficulté à s'y cacher mais ils sont aussi plus rapides et si des gardes surveillent les allées et venues des grands couloirs, on risque moins par là.

Ils avancèrent en longeant le mur du couloir principal avant que Turner ne s'arrête devant une tapisserie représentant un champs de bataille. Il la décala d'une main et poussa de l'autre une pierre bien précise. Celle-ci s'enfonça dans le mur et une porte apparue. Ils la passèrent rapidement et enfilèrent plusieurs couloirs sans problèmes. Harry s'arrêta soudain.

-Quelqu'un arrive, les prévint-il.

-Où est-il ? questionna leur professeur.

-Une vingtaine de mètre. Il nous verra au prochain tournant.

-La dernière porte ?

-Trop loin.

-La prochaine ?

-Elle s'ouvre sur une pièce où il y a des gens, déclara Tim après avoir vérifié en regardant à travers les murs.

-Alors comment ? On peux mettre une main sur chaque mur rien qu'en étendant les bras. Il nous verra forcément.

-On a qu'à l'assommer et lui effacer la mémoire.

-J'ai une autre idée, sourit Turner.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, le Démon passait à l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les cinq sorciers. Si il avait levé les yeux, il aurait eu la surprise de les voir tous accrochés au plafond. Mais il passa sans les voir et disparu bientôt.

-C'était ça votre idée géniale ? grommela Harry en lâchant les poutres de bois noirs et redescendant avec souplesse.

-Eh ! Ça a marché et on n'a même pas eu besoin d'utiliser un sort.

-Comme si ça avait été grave d'utiliser un sort.

-Allez, avancez, murmura Gaëlle en les poussant en avant.

-Bon, ça y est, déclara Turner de longues minutes de marche en observant la carte. On doit être dans la bonne tour. D'après Sethôt, on ne peux atteindre la tour inférieur qu'en passant par la salle du conseil qui se trouve au bout du couloir principal. On va utiliser un sort d'illusion pour se cacher mieux. Au cas où.

Harry s'en chargea pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de magie sorcière reconnaissable. Ils sortirent du passage, camouflé par un sort caméléon. Ils durent s'arrêter devant la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne mais, la voie étant libre, ils y entrèrent presque aussitôt. Harry leva le sort et ils se mirent à chercher ardûment le passage vers la pierre à l'exception de Tim qui vérifiait que personne n'approche.

Harry ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il était venu là. Une éternité lui semblait-il. Revenir à Niebelung lui rappelait beaucoup. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici. Ses désirs. Ses aspirations. Ses combats. Ses entraînements. Sa vie d'avant.

Il se souvenait de ce qui l'avait fait avancer. L'amour maternel de Zébellia, l'enseignement plein de sagesse et de patience de Sethot, l'amitié de Djïmôn, son propre désir de devenir l'être le plus puissant, le plus fort, le Démon par excellence.

-Dites-moi, professeur, ce n'est pas une sorte de blason que nous sommes censés chercher? Fit Hermione.

-Si, probablement.

-Avec une lune, quatre éclairs qui l'entourent et la silhouette d'un grand oiseau au centre?

-Oui, c'est ça! Tu l'as trouvé?

-Ben, en fait…je crois qu'on est dessus.

-Comment ça? S'étonna Turner, perplexe.

-Le sol, dit-elle pour seule explication.

Le sol noir était ornementé de différents symboles qui s'entrecroisaient, mais, était étendu sur toute sa longueur, les armes du peuples des Démons.

-Bravo Hermione! Maintenant Harry, tu peux s'il te plait ouvrir le passage en jetant ton sort d'ouverture le plus puissant au niveau de la tête de l'oiseau.

-C'est un condor, grommela-t-il entre ses dents tout en s'exécutant.

Sans prévenir, le sol trembla et un large cercle se dessina dessus avant de se retourner dans son entier, faisant glisser les cinq personnes se tenant dessus dans un étage inférieur.

-C'est malin, grommela Tim en regardant le sol (qui était son plafond à présent) se remettre dans sa position originelle.

-On dirait que ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas venu faire le ménage par ici, plaisanta Gaëlle en regardant la couche de poussière qui s'était amassée partout dans la pièce.

C'était une salle des archives pleine de vieux grimoires, de parchemins jaunis, de vieux traités et de rouleaux oubliés. Des cartes de Niebelung étaient accrochées un peu partout, plusieurs globes et représentations du système solaire étaient suspendus au plafond ou posés sur les étagères. Il y avait même quelques plans de Divinius.

-Plus personne ne viens ici depuis plusieurs années. Cette tour a cessé d'être utilisée durant le règne d'Odin, expliqua brièvement Turner. Cependant, même à cette époque, il était déjà impossible d'aller dans la plus basse des parties de la tour. Elle a été barricadée il y a plusieurs siècles de cela par l'un des plus puissants shera. Nous ne risquons rien par ici.

Il poussa une petite porte de bois qui grinça avant de laisser place à un petit escalier en colimaçon. Ils le descendirent avec précaution sur plusieurs étages. L'escalier s'arrêta enfin. Il y avait là un plus large pallier qu'aux autres étages et une large porte de bois.

-C'est ici, murmura Turner. Vous avez…

-Oui Turner, nous avons nos bagues, dit Timothé.

-Oui, nous ferons attention, promis Gaëlle

-Non, nous ne nous jetterons pas têtes baissées dans les ennuis, ajouta Harry.

-Et non, nous n'avons pas de questions puisque, de toute façon, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, termina Hermione.

Il sourit.

-Très bien, dans ce cas…

Il entreprit de dessiner un pentagramme sur la porte avec son propre sang, puis, posant sa main au centre, il murmura une incantation.

Il y eut une forte lumière rouge vif au niveau des traits sanglants qui dessinaient la forme géométrique, une légère odeur de chaire brulée et puis la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hermione, pourrais-tu…?

Elle acquiesça voyant l'état de la main de son professeur et, après avoir rapidement appliqué un baume guérisseur sur la brûlure, entoura la main d'un bandage.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le couloir derrière la porte. Celle-ci se referma sans bruit et ils furent plongés dans le noir. Ils allumèrent leur baguette et commencèrent à avancer.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Tim qui se retrouva dix mètres plus bas.

-Timothé? Ça va? S'inquièta Turner.

-Ouais, ouais, vous inquiétez pas. C'est un autre passage on dirait.

-Tu peux remonter tout seul? Questionna Hermione.

-Oui mais c'est pas une bonne idée.

-Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il faut bien regarder ce que cache ce tunnel. Je vais me débrouiller. Et puis si j'ai un problème, j'ai la bague.

-Mais…protesta Hermione.

-Non, il a raison. C'est une bonne idée d'inspecter tous les couloirs.

-Tout seul? Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

-Et je suis grand, railla Tim d'en bas.

-C'est encore à voir, se moqua Harry

-Et pas sourd avec ça, répliqua-t-il.

-Faisons lui confiance, d'accord?

Les trois élus acquiescèrent et ils continuèrent leur chemin avec prudence.

Le silence était assourdissant et il sembla bientôt qu'on arriverait jamais au bout du couloir.

Soudain, une forme bouscula brutalement Gaëlle et tenta de l'emmener dans un couloir qui venait de s'ouvrir dans la paroi escarpée que formait le mur.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Avec vivacité, Turner parvint à la retenir _ juste à temps _ et la tira en arrière alors que le mur se refermait déjà derrière l'étrange créature. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se remettre de cette surprise car un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est? Murmura Hermione avec inquiétude.

-C'est comme un bruit de…de glougloutement, murmura Gaëlle en se relevant.

-Oui, ajouta Harry. On dirait comme…

-Comme de l'eau! Finit Hermione avec horreur.

Sans même se concerter, ils se mirent à courir à toute allure dans le boyau obscur à la rechercher d'une quelconque sortie de secours. Déjà, l'eau semblait se rapprocher et il semblait, étrangement, faire plus chaud chaque seconde.

-Elle doit être bouillante, chuchota Turner comme pour lui-même.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Le grondement se rapprochait, comme un puissant torrent ou une cascade violente.

Leur souffle était déjà court. Gaëlle sentait un point de coté lui torturer les côtes et, malgré sa peur et sa connaissance de la situation, Hermione se sentait ralentir. L'eau apparaissait déjà dans l'obscurité pesante, lorsqu'un mur apparut devant eux. Sans réfléchir, Harry murmura difficilement une formule démoniaque. Le mur s'effaça et ils s'engouffrèrent par l'ouverture qui se referma quasiment aussitôt.

Le silence revint coupé seulement par leurs respirations saccadées. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Les torches s'embrasèrent d'un coup et la salle fut illuminée. C'était un boyau assez court où s'intercalaient torches et statues. Il n'y avait pas de porte au bout. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Juste une trappe au-dessus d'eux et des symboles runiques sur les murs, derrière chacune des statues.

Elles représentaient des soldats. Une vrai petite armée.

-Je…commença l'adulte mais il fut coupé par un étrange phénomène.

Les runes s'allumèrent une à une et, au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'illuminaient, les statues se mettaient à bouger l'une après l'autre. Elles se rassemblèrent au centre de la pièce et se placèrent comme elles l'auraient été lors d'une bataille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois élus et leur professeur étaient attaqués. D'abord par les archets. Une pluie de flèches fut arrêtée grâce à un réflexe de Gaëlle qui créa un bouclier en forme de dôme autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Ce sont des soldats moldus. Sinon ils utiliseraient des sorts ou des flèches empoissonnées. D'après leur vêtement, ils seraient plutôt du Moyen âge. Ce qui collerait avec l'époque de Merlin. Ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux si on reste sur nos gardes.

-Et quand ils nous chargeront? Répliqua Hermione.

-Nous avons deux choix. Sois on se bat et on les mets hors d'état de nuire en utilisant des sorts qui sont capables d'exploser ou de casser la pierre et on aura alors le temps d'explorer cette pièce. Sois on prend nos balais et on passa par la trappe (qui est peut être un piège).

-Première solution! Décida Harry.

-Mais…commença Gaëlle.

Déjà, les soldats chargaient avec leur chevaux, épées et lances en avant.

-Pas le temps. On y va! La coupa Turner.

-Je m'occupe des archets, déclara Hermione.

-Je vous fais des boucliers si quelqu'un me couvre, proposa Gaëlle.

-Je te protège Gaëlle, prévint Turner.

-Je m'occupe du reste, s'exclama Harry.

Il était temps, les premiers coups étaient déjà infligés au bouclier.

Hermione se détacha du groupe, protégée par Gaëlle, et, grâce à un balai, s'éleva au-dessus de la mini armée. Par de puissantes bourrasques, elle éjecta plusieurs statues qui s'écrasèrent avec fracas contre les murs et s'y brisèrent. Harry créa une épée de flux et fonça dans le tas. A chaque coup, il en mettait une hors d'état de nuire.

Turner, qui se tenait toujours près de Gaëlle, les emprisonnaient dans la glace grâce à un sort qui créé un puissant souffle glaciaire avant de les briser d'un sort d'explosion.

Il n'en restait plus beaucoup quand, à leur grande horreur, sur les socles où se tenait les statues à l'origine, de nouvelles statues commençaient à prendre forme.

-Ce doit être les runes! S'écria Hermione par-dessus le tumulte des combats.

-Essaie de comprendre comment elles marchent, demanda Turner.

La jeune fille repris son balais et passa d'une rune à l'autre pour tenter de les déchiffrer. Elle revint vers son professeur et entreprit de lui expliquer, tout en reprenant la bataille.

-Je pensais au départ que c'était des runes de combat mais pas du tout. Sur les murs, il y a des runes de réveil et, sur les socles sont gravées des runes de renaissance. Nous avions tort de nous en prendre aux statues. Il fallait dès le départ détruire les runes des murs et les socles.

-Vas-y Hermione. Harry et moi on fait diversion et Gaëlle nous protège.

La jeune fille entreprit donc de détruire un a un les socles et de désactiver les runes des murs faute de détruire ceux-ci.

Bientôt toutes les sculptures furent, soit détruites, soit de nouveau immobile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Utilise un sort de passe muraille pour inspecter les murs et le plafond, s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Atten…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la trappe s'ouvrait brusquement.

…

Timothé se mit à avancer dans l'obscurité qui n'était percée que par la lumière faible qu'émettait sa baguette. Le sol de pierre était en forme de demi cercle peu profond et un petit filet d'eau y stagnait. Les murs était humides et il y poussait mousse et moisissures. Un doux clapotis perçait le silence.

-Grr, j'aurais mieux fais de remonter. Y a rien ici. Que de la crasse et de l'eau croupi.

Il arriva enfin dans un cul-de-sac. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour en grognant lorsqu'il vit une échelle faite d'échelons de métal incrustés dans le mur.

Il entreprit de monter l'échelle qui s'enfonçait dans le plafond. La montée fut longue et il fut soulagé d'en voir enfin le bout. S'appuyant, en soufflant, sur le mur de ce nouveau tunnel, il enfonça par erreur une pierre. Inquiet, il se redressa. Le sol trembla légèrement et il entendit comme un drôle de grondement _ comme un torrent _ qui s'éloigna cependant très rapidement. Perplexe, mais ne sentant plus rien bouger, il recommença à avancer. Il n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'il fut attaqué par la voie des airs. Brulé par un jet de flammes, il se créa un bouclier d'eau. C'était de grosses chauves souris qui jetaient des bouquets de flammes puissants. Allumant une forte lumière à l'aide sa baguette, il parvint à les faire fuir sans trop de difficultés.

-Ouah! Comment je les ai matées! Dit-il en riant. Aïe!

Il venait de percuter un corps étranger.

Levant la tête avec inquiétude. Il se trouva face à un homme, grand, le teint blafard, les yeux rouges, habillés comme au douzième siècle.

-Du sang humain, grinça l'autre. Enfin!

Sans réfléchir, il décocha un énorme crochet du droit au vampire qui l'arrêta d'une main sans le moindre effort et le projeta violemment contre le plafond. Le jeune homme lâchât malencontreusement sa baguette qui s'éteignit. Une main se referma sur sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu se remettre du coup violent qu'il avait reçut sur la tête.

Des ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de son cou et il fut de nouveau projeté, contre le mur cette fois.

-Chaque goutte de ton sang sera un festin.

Le vampire l'attrapa par l'épaule et le secoua violement avant de le jeter par terre.

-Chacun de tes os broyés produira une douce mélodie à mon oreille.

Tim se mit à marcher à quatre pattes à tâtons dans le noir mais il fut de nouveau repoussé au sol d'un violent coup de pied

-Ta douleur, ton sang, ta vie…je vais déguster, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en refermant sa main froide aux longs doigts blafards sur son cou.

Il le souleva d'une main et le bloqua contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du sol et Tim sentit qu'il approchait son visage de sa gorge.

-Ah, ça c'est sur, tu vas déguster! Répliqua Tim d'une voix étranglée.

Il lui enfonça un doigt dans ce qu'il espérait être son œil. L'autre le lâchât (de surprise ou de douleurs) et le demi-démon tomba sur le sol.

-Lumos !

Une lueur étincela quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'empara de sa baguette et jeta , sans plus réfléchir, un stupefix sur le vampire qui allât s'écraser avec force contre le mur. Il se redressa et s'avança en titubant mais Tim ne le laissa pas reprendre ses esprits et le repoussa d'une puissante vague. La créature ne s'en releva pas.

Le demi-Démon essuya le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe.

-Je hais les vampires. N'empêche, quand je raconterais ça à Cédric…

Il s'approcha du vampire évanouit pour vérifier qu'il était bien hors d'état de nuir et vit un parchemin qui dépassait de sa cape. Il l'ouvrit mais tout était écrit en rune et il n'y put rien comprendre. Il fit un mouvement de recul dans l'intention de partir lorsqu'un éclat dorée brilla sur la chemise blanche de l'homme étendu. C'était une clé que le vampire portait autour du cou grâce à une chaîne. Supposant qu'elle lui serait peut être utile pour la suite, il la mis avec le parchemin dans sa poche

Puis il se remit en marche en sifflotant.

Il marchait déjà depuis un long moment lorsqu'il se demanda si il n'était pas temps de prendre des nouvelles de ses camarades.

Un choc violent le propulsa contre le mur et une étrange créature tenta de le tirer dans un tunnel qui venait d'apparaître dans le mur. Elle était squelettique sans poils avec l'aspect d'un gros chien, avec cependant un dos et des pattes très arqués et une tête pointu avec des dents gigantesques qui dépassaient la mâchoire inférieur de six ou sept centimètres. Il décocha un coup de pied à l'étrange créature qui l'évita et le tira par la jambe vers son antre. Tim tenta un stupefix qui ne toucha pas la créature mais qui eut au moins pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle se faufila par le passage aussitôt après et disparut derrière le mur qui se referma à sa suite.

Tim se releva et, époussetant ses habits, se remit en marche, déboussolé et inquiet. Cette créature, malgré l'enseignement de Mélusine, lui était inconnu et il s'en inquiétait.

Un son se fit entendre. Comme une sorte de grognement aiguë. Puis un autre. Encore un. Puis deux. Trois. Et de plus en plus. Prenant peur, il se mit à courir. Brusquement, pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la nuit, il tomba par une trappe.

La chute fut rude et douloureuse. Il se redressa et fit face, à sa plus grande surprise à…

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

-Hin, hin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? On te laisse en bas et on te retrouve en haut! Répliqua Harry.

-Tu vas bien? Il ne t'es rien arrivé? Questionna Gaëlle.

-Vous auriez quand même put me rattraper en me voyant tomber.

-On a pas eu le temps! Se défendit la demi-Ange.

-Le plafond est bas! Ajouta Harry avec un sourire ironique.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal quand même! Y a à peine deux mètres! Remarqua Turner.

-Y en a bien trois! Rétorqua Tim, grognon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé? Questionna Hermione.

-Pas grand-chose. Une échelle, des pierres qui font de drôles de bruits, des chauves-souris cracheuses de feu, un vampire tout à fait charmant et un drôle d'animal qui ressemble vaguement à un chien mais qui est pas _du tout_ amical.

-Oui, on en a rencontré un aussi! Gaëlle a faillis y laisser le bras.

-Ah! Et aussi un parchemin pleins de signes illisibles et ça, dit-il en leur montrant la clé et le papier.

-Montre! Demanda Hermione.

Il lui tendis le parchemin et donna la clé à Turner.

Alors que Harry et Gaëlle cherchaient un passage pour sortir, Timothé expliqua ses aventures à Turner et Hermione commença à déchiffrer les runes du parchemin.

-J'ai comme la sensation que nous n'avons pas affronter le plus dur, soupira Turner.

-Comment ça? Questionna Gaëlle avec inquiétude.

-Et bien, les Démons sont de puissants guerriers qui aiment se battre à la loyale. J'ai plus l'impression que jusqu'ici nous avons juste essuyer les dangers que recèlent cette tour abandonnée. Pas une défense mise en place pour sauvegarder une pierre aux pouvoirs phénoménaux.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord, répliqua Hermione en quittant le parchemin des yeux. Vous avez raison de penser que nous nous n'avons probablement pas subit le péril le plus dangereux que recèle cette tour. En revanche, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient mis cette pierre dans cette tour là par hasard. C'était l'ambiance recherchée je crois. L'impression de n'être jamais en sécurité, la semi-pénombre quasi constante, l'air étouffant…Les gardiens voulaient ce que l'on se sentent pris au piège pour nous mettre dans un état d'esprit de panique et de doute pour que nous soyons déstabilisés à l'arrivée de la dernière épreuve. Il est vrai que ce ne sont que de petites attaques que nous avons subit et dont nous nous sommes sortis sans grandes difficultés mais il a fallut rester en alerte tout le temps et nous nous nous sommes un peu plus fatigués à chaque petites attaques. Nous avons était mis à l'épreuve sur le point psychologique et physique. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de rajouter jusque là. La tour se « défend seule » mais ils s'en sont servis justement.

-Hermione a raison, approuva Harry. Les épreuves les plus difficiles nous attendent mais nous sommes tous déjà fébriles, inquiets et déconcentrés par tout ce que nous avons vécu dans cette tour. Il nous faut reprendre notre calme et nos forces avant de repartir. La dernière épreuve est proche.

Turner hocha la tête.

-Vous êtes sans doute dans le vrai. Bien, que savons-nous pour l'instant?

-Nous savons qu'ils se sont servis des runes et qu'ils ont beaucoup utilisés les entrées cachées, déclara Hermione.

-Nous avons également eu le droit à des petites attaques pour nous épuiser petit à petit. Ils ont utilisé la ruse plutôt que dès le départ la force brute, remarqua Harry.

-Nous avons une clé qui ouvre probablement une petite serrure dorée alors que c'est habituellement un objet moldu, continua Gaëlle

-Et nous avons un parchemin incompréhensible mais qui doit sans doute servir à quelque chose. Tu réussi à traduire Hermione?

-Moyen. C'est un texte épique. Ça parle d'un héros, d'injustices, de combats, d'une pierre…

-Tu ne peux pas être plus précise?

-Pour l'instant non. Mais je m'y emplois.

-Pendant que tu traduis, nous allons chercher la sortie. Harry, tu as trouvé quelque chose avec ton passe-muraille tout à l'heure?

-Et bien non, pas grand-chose. La haut ça finit en cul-de-sac. Derrière nous, l'eau s'est vidé mais il y a des chances pour qu'elle revienne et puis, je ne pense pas que nous aurions loupé un passage. Il n'y a qu'une façon d'avancer, c'est d'aller de l'avant. Le problème c'est que je n'arrive pas à voir derrière. Comme si il y avait un sort qui m'en empêchait. C'est comme si j'essayais d'y voir à travers de la vapeur ou un épais brouillard.

-Et sous nous?

-Rien. Sauf de la lave.

-A gauche et à droite?

-De la roche, de la roche et…ah! De la roche!

-Bien, concentrons nous sur ce mur alors. Essayons tous les sors d'ouvertures que nous connaissons.

Ils se mirent à la tâche. Alohomora, sorts runiques, sorcellerie de premier second et troisième cycle, démoniaque et même angélique. Tous échouèrent.

-Peut être qu'il y a un mot de passe, songea Tim à voix-haute.

-Si c'était le cas, nous aurions bien peu de chance de le trouver.

-Justement!

-Et on commence par quoi?

-Soyons logique, déclara Harry. Essayons les mots de protections, de défenses. Mais aussi ce qui se rapporte au graal, aux pierres, à la pureté. Et encore, ce qu'aime le plus les Démons, la puissance, les connaissances et la bagarre.

Ils se mirent donc a essayer tous les mots.

-Tu avance Hermione? Questionna Turner qui s'était approché alors que les autres continuaient.

-Oui mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Regardez. Il manque comme un mot, là. À la dernière ligne.

-Tu as raison. _« Et le héros s'élança décidé vers ces contrées lointaines et inexplorées où il savait à présent que l'y attendait … de sa quête. » _

-Il nous manque le COD.

-L'attendait quoi alors?

-La fin ? La résolution ?

-L'objet ? Le fruit ?

-Turner, où avez-vous mis la clé? Interrogea Timothé de loin, appuyé d'un air ennuyé sur le mur. Peut être qu'elle peut…

_-« Et le héros s'élança décidé vers ces contrées lointaines et inexplorées où il savait à présent que l'y attendait la clé de sa quête. »_ récita Hermione. Ça marche aussi.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par le bruit du mur qui s'ouvrit.

-Alors c'était ça la réponse? « clé » tu parle d'une originalité!

-Mais nous l'avions déjà prononcé, remarqua Gaëlle.

-Jamais aussi près de la porte, hasarda Turner. Et puis c'est bien la première fois qu'un Démon (même à moitié seulement) le prononce.

Ils passèrent donc par l'ouverture du mur qui se referma derrière eux en douceur. Ils étaient à présent plongés dans une pièce noir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'allumer leur baguette. Des bandes cinématographiques, sorties dont ne sait où, étaient projetées sur les murs. Une forêt d'abord on entendait des bruits, comme dans des hauts parleurs plaçés dans toute la salle. Un bruit de course. De cheval au galop. Une respiration saccadée. Des hennissements. Le paysage de la forêt passait de plus en plus vite. Brouillé par la course d'un autre.

Harry sentit bientôt sur lui le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux et le cheval se tendre sous lui sous l'effort de la course. Il sentait le sol s'éloigner quand l'animal s'élevait pour sauter les obstacles. Une ancienne blessure _ qui n'était pas la sienne pourtant _ le faisait souffrir à la jambe. _Il était l'autre._ Sa tristesse, sa fatigue, sa peur, ce besoin pressant de…de quoi? Il ne savait pas mais il devait y parvenir. Par tous les moyens. _Il le sentait._

Une main lui attrapa le bras et une voix l'appela au loin.

-Harry! Harry!

Il tenta de se défaire de cet autre qui s'emparait de son esprit et de son corps.

-Harry! Harry!

Encore cette voix.

-Cours Harry!

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'épaule et le fit sortir de son oppressante illusion. Son épaule saignait abondamment.

Hermione essayait visiblement de le faire bouger par tous les moyens. Il se mut enfin et courut au coté de la jeune fille. Mais pour aller où?

La pièce était certes large mais guère longue et sans ouverture. Des attaques (des sorts colorés sortis de nulle part) venaient de tous cotés et le bruit assourdissant des sabots sur le sol ajouté à ces éclairs aveuglants de lumière changeante créés par la sorte de film qui se déroulait sur les murs rendait difficile la réflexion. Certains sorts passaient même à travers les boucliers et, de plus, comme ils n'avaient aucune logique, il était difficile de les parer.

-Assez! Rugit Harry, et sortant de son mutisme, il se redressa et lança vers le plafond un sort démoniaque.

Une colonne argenté s'éleva et, atteignant le plafond, explosa en dizaines de ruban lumineux qui s'y accrochèrent, créant ainsi de puissants rayonnements durables, ce qui effaça tous effets des jeux de lumière et rendant moins effrayante la pièce. Elle était très petite et ses murs étaient complètement blancs.

-Quand cela s'arrêtera-t-il? Gémit Tim.

Cette fois, la seule sortie possible était bloquée par une pierre où était gravé:

« Si, ici, tu es arrivé,

C'est que, persévérant, tu es.

Il te faudra pourtant,

Montrer plus de talents.

Quand ta force sera prouvée

Alors, tu pourra passer. »

-J'en ai marre des énigmes et des mises à l'épreuves! Grommela le demi-démon.

L'ignorant, Harry s'avança et tenta de bouger la pierre mais malgré tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, aucun ne marcha.

-On doit le faire à la main? S'inquiéta Gaëlle après que chacun ait tenté de faire bouger la roche de façon magique.

-On dirait bien.

Turner fit apparaître une sorte de gros bâtons de bois qu'il callât tant bien que mal sous la pierre afin de faire levier et, après maints efforts et arc-boutement, la pierre roula suffisamment sur le coté pour les laisser passer par l'ouverture.

Ils durent ensuite avancer à tâtons dans un couloir qui aspirait toutes les lumières qu'ils voulaient utiliser. Ils durent surmonter plusieurs épreuves de plus en plus difficiles où il fallait tour à tour prouver son intelligence (ne marcher que sur les dalles où était inscrit l'une des lettres du mot « immortel » qu'ils avaient trouvés en résolvant une énigme), ses connaissances (répondre à une suite de questions sur l'histoire des Démons, la science des étoiles,…) , supporter des douleurs physiques (ramper dans un tunnel remplis de copeaux de verre), sa rapidité et son agilité (éviter toutes sortes de projectiles tout en marchant sur une poutre suspendue au-dessus d'un gouffre) et sa puissance magique (créer des boucliers suffisamment puissants pour ne pas être blessés et réussir à abattre d'étranges créatures à la peau plus dure que la pierre).

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte semblable à celle scellant l'entrée du long chemin.

-On est arrivé? Souffla Hermione.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, répondit simplement Harry.

Ils se regardèrent en inspirant.

-A toi l'honneur, sourit Tim en indiquant la porte à son ami.

Harry inclina la tête et poussa la porte.

Ils furent aussitôt agressés par une lumière aveuglante et un brouhaha assourdissant. L'air libre. Un grand soleil. La pleine campagne. Le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Des bras les tirèrent en avant et il se retrouvèrent bientôt au centre d'un grand espace vert encadré d'estrades peuplés d'un nombre incroyable de personnes de tout âge et de tout sexe habillés à la mode du douzième siècle.

-Mais…c'est un…commença Hermione.

-Un tournoi?

Des écuyers les tirèrent vers des tentes où les attendait ce qui devait être un grand Seigneur. Habillé de vert et de rouge, il était pleins de prestance et, malgré son air sévère, il leur parla d'une voix calme et respectueuse.

-Nous vous attendions depuis un certain temps déjà, élus. Le tournoi va commencer. Puis-je connaître vos noms afin que je puisse vous parler avec plus de facilité.

-Hermione, Harry, Gaëlle et Timothé. Je suis Tayson Turner, leur professeur.

-Monseigneur Turner, vous n'aurez le droit que d'assister à l'échange et tout intervention de votre part sera reçut comme tricherie et nous seront obligés de déclarer forfait.

L'homme acquiesça à regret. Il semblait le seul à comprendre la situation. Ses élèves assistaient à la scène, stupéfaits.

-Chevalier Harry vous allez combattre le premier. Vous monterez l'un de mes plus fidèles destriers et vous aurez l'une de mes plus solides armures pour une joute. Vous, chevalier Timothé, vous devrez battre votre adversaire au corps à corps. Il est inconvenant d'obliger des femmes à se battre, aussi, si vous voulez faire demi-tour…

-Certes nous sommes des femmes mais il me semble que nous avons subit les mêmes épreuves que nos compagnons et nous méritons autant le titre de chevalier qu'eux. Nous nous battrons. N'est-ce pas Gaëlle?

Celle-ci acquiesça vivement.

L'homme sourit.

-Fort bien. Lady Hermione vous vous battrez à l'épée et vous lady Gaëlle, vous concourrez sur des cibles avec un arc long.

Il s'apprêta à repartir mais fut retenu par Harry qui l'interpella.

-Pourrions nous savoir pour et contre qui nous allons nous battre?

L'autre sembla prit au dépourvus.

-Vous ne le savez donc pas?

-Nous sommes seulement venu récupérer la pierre de pouvoir, expliqua doucement Hermione.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Oui, ça je le savais. Mais vous ne connaissez pas notre histoire alors?

Les uns et les autres se regardèrent mais aucun ne répondit.

-Je m'excuse Monseigneur, mais je n'ai pas pensé utile de les mettre au courant. On dit que c'est une légende.

-Oui, on nous a oublié. Fort bien, nous avons quelques minutes. Pendant que vos écuyers vous vêtirons je vais vous raconter notre histoire.

Des paravent furent levés, tandis que chacun revêtait l'habit qui lui conviendrait pour l'épreuve, le Seigneur s'assit et raconta.

-Il y a des siècles de cela deux puissantes familles voisines vivaient en paix à la surface de la terre. La fille de l'une des deux grandes familles était destinée à un des cousins éloignés vivant dans une des contrées du nord. Cependant l'amitié qui liait cette enfant à celui de la seconde famille se transforma en un amour dévorant qu'ils ne surent retenir. Ils voulurent se fiancer mais les parents de la fille, accusèrent l'autre famille de vouloir l'affaiblir en empêchant un mariage qui l'enrichirait. A cette accusation honteuse la famille du jeune homme refusa à son tour l'alliance et refusa qu'il revoie son aimée. Désespérée d'être ainsi séparée de son amour, la jeune fille tenta de s'échapper de son palais pour le rejoindre, une nuit de tempête et se tua en tombant d'une falaise. Apprenant le malheur, le jeune seigneur jura de se venger et s'enfuit loin. On ne le revit jamais. Il envoya cependant, une dizaine d'années plus tard, d'étranges magiciens aux puissants pouvoirs effrayants qui les enfermèrent dans les entrailles de la terre avec leurs gens. La guerre entre les deux familles, qui avaient commencées à la disparition des deux enfants, dut s'arrêter et ils la remplacèrent par des tournois qui mettaient face à face les chevaliers les plus puissants. La famille de la jeune fille, pensant mériter cette déchéance, souhaite rester enfermer ici. Celle du jeune homme souhaite quitter cette vie éternelle d'enfermement destinée à se battre contre la famille adverse. A l'époque où nous avons été enfermé l'un de nos geôliers nous a prévenu de l'arrivée dans plusieurs siècles de délivreurs qui viendrait de la surface pour récupérer une pierre et qui, la reprenant, nous délivreraient de cette punition. Vous voilà enfin, les élus. Mais la famille adverse, qui ne souhaite pas être aussi vite rétablie, veux que la gain de la pierre (et notre départ) se joue comme tous nos autres débats, avec un tournoi.

-Mais alors, vous êtes les descendant de la famille du fils?

-En fait, je suis plus exactement son père.

La déclaration laissa place au silence.

-Le tournoi va commencer. Bonne chance. Pensez que vous vous battez pour la liberté de tout un peuple.

Il sortit sur ses mots.

-Ce fils, c'était le jeune homme de la légende?

-Il semblerait Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avoir avec les Démons?

-Je ne sais pas trop. IL faudrait faire des recherches.

Harry aurait sans doute préféré que Turner se taise. Lancer un tel défi à Hermione était une mauvaise idée.

Il ne dit rien cependant tant il était mal à l'aise dans son énorme armure. Il ne sut jamais comment il parvint à monter sur sa monture, comment celle-ci parvint à ne pas s'effondre sous son poids et encore moins comment il parvint, en plus, à tenir d'une main l'énorme lance qu'on lui imposa. Il n'avait jamais fait un tel exercice et il pouvait à peine bouger Il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Son écuyer personnel le mena sur son nouveau champs de bataille et il se retrouva face à un énorme bonhomme en armure aux couleurs blancs et jaunes. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que, soudain, au moment où son cheval se mit à galoper, il sentit une nouvelle force s'emparer de lui ainsi qu'une agilité et une expérience toute nouvelle. Il savait comment faire et, comme si il n'y avait rien de plus normal, enfonça la lance dans l'une des faiblesses de l'armure, repoussant son adversaire avec force qui, après avoir vacillé quelques instants sur son cheval, tomba. La lance s'étant profondément enfoncée dans l'épaule, il ne se releva pas.

En quelques secondes, Harry venait de gagner sa première joute.

Sa victoire souleva un tonnerre de hourra d'un coté et des huées de l'autre.

Il fut ramené à sa tente sans avoir pu voir le regard ému et surpris du Grand Seigneur.

Gaëlle fut la suivante. Merlin l'avait rodée aux épreuves moldus et elle savait parfaitement tirer à l'arc. Cependant, son trac, sa fébrilité et l'enjeu rendait l'exercice bien plus difficile. Elle manqua la cible à sa première flèche. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers Turner qui lui sourit.

-Gaëlle, voyons, ne fais exprès. Tu es plus douée que ça.

Il y avait une telle confiance dans ses yeux qu'elle s'en trouva plus forte. Des deux flèches suivantes se plantèrent en plein centre de la cible. Battant de peu son adversaire qui avait mieux tiré la première fois, mais moins bien la deuxième et la troisième.

Tim se trouva à son tour dans l'arène de sable. Son adversaire était svelte et grand. Il bougeait avec aisance et vivacité.

Il l'attaqua d'un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit plier en deux. Un second coup le frappa au visage et le troisième finit de l'étaler par terre. Se reprenant enfin, il roula sur le sol, se redressa et, sautant, voulut écraser son pied sur la gorge de son opposant qui le lui retint en l'attrapant à deux mains, profitant de la diversion et de son élan, Tim lui lança un coup de pied circulaire dans la mâchoire qui craqua. L'autre lâchât son pied et Tim lui fonça dans le ventre le bourrant de coups de poings. La technique bourrine ne sembla pas marcher car l'autre parvenait à l'esquiver et à lui tomber dessus par-derrière. Après plusieurs coups bien violent, Timothé changea de technique. Il frappait s'éloignait et revenait par un autre angle pour frapper. Il était plus petit que l'autre et utilisait plus sa vitesse que sa force. Cette fois il parvint à prendre le dessus et, après avoir tenté d'échapper, de retenir, d'atténuer et de rendre les coups, l'autre finit par tomber par terre.

Hermione, qui était tout aussi stressé que Gaëlle et qui ne savait pas aussi bien se servir de son épée que de ses méninges, décida que ces dernière pouvaient, après tout lui être bien utiles et elle les utlisa donc pour parer les coups. Cependant cette technique avait un défaut puisqu'elle ne pouvait attaquer en même temps, tant elle se concentrait sur sa défense. Elle se rendit pourtant compte que l'autre finissait par fatiguer et ralentir à force de vouloir forcer sa défense impénétrable et, malgré quelque jolies bottes, elle ne parvint pas à la toucher. L'autre finit par être déséquilibré et Hermione choisit ce moment pour baisser sa défense et attaquer. Comme dans l'un de ces livres moldus français qu'elle avait lu. À la une, à deux, à la trois. À sa plus grande surprise, la botte marcha à la perfection. D'un coup de pied elle désarma son adversaire qui risquait au moindre mouvement d'être tué par Hermione qui le tenait en joue.

Ainsi le tournoi se termina.

La pierre apparue sur un socle au centre de la piste ou Harry avait vécu sa première joute. Ce dernier s'en empara (toute sa vivacité retrouvée car, enfin délivré de son armure). Ils auraient voulu parler un peu plus à leurs hôtes. Leur poser des questions. Se reposer au moins. Mais il en fut décidé autrement.

Le paysage se brouilla, s'effaça. La chaleur du soleil disparut. La douce brise également. Le bruit, les corps qui se pressaient contre eux. Ils se trouvaient à présent devant la porte qu'ils avaient franchis il y avaient des heures et des heures de cela.

-Nous avons la pierre, fit Turner en la prenant des mains de Harry et en la glissant dans une de ses poches.

-C'est finit alors?

-Il faut remonter.

-Mais ces gens…

-Ils sont là où ils auraient dû être depuis des siècles.

-Cette histoire…ce jeune homme…

-Le jour se lève dans moins d'une demi-heure Hermione. Nous y réfléchirons plus tard.

Ils remontèrent doucement la tour inférieur sud et se retrouvèrent dans la salle des archives poussiéreuses.

-Personnes au-dessus Harry?

-Personne.

Grâce aux balais, ils montèrent jusqu'à la trappe qu'ils ouvrirent de la même manière que la dernière fois (le blason étant dessiné coté plafond) et ils se trouvèrent de nouveaux dans la salle du conseil.

Utilisant les mêmes moyens qu'à leur arrivée, ils se faufilèrent dans les passages secrets. Ils sortirent dans le couloir et s'apprêtaient à passer dans les cachots lorsque…

-Alerte, des inconnus se sont introduits dans le palais.

Le Démon fut quasiment aussitôt assommé mais l'alerte était déjà donné. Hélas.

-On fait quoi?

-l'entrée principale est la plus proche. On aura plus de chance d'y arriver. De là à en sortir… Harry, tu as une idée?

-Et bien, il y a bien une sortie dérobée par là…

-Allons-y nous n'y perdrons rien.

Ils se mirent donc à courir dans les couloirs, montant, descendant, tournant…La garde se faisait déjà entendre. De plus en plus proche. De plus en plus nombreuse.

-On y est bientôt? S'inquiéta Gaëlle, essoufflée.

-C'est là, fit Harry en s'arrêtant devant une statue.

Il passa la main derrière l'épaule mais rien ne se passa. Il recommença. Toujours rien.

-Je vais essayer.

Turner tenta à son tour mais rien n'y fit.

-Ils ont dû la bloquer, pesta Harry.

-C'est malin, gromella son professeur.

-On ne peux pas faire demi-tour, ils sont trop proches.

-On ne peux pas se battre pourtant, on est trop affaiblis pour faire face à une garde impériale.

-Alors quoi?

-Psst.

-Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque chose.

-Vite, les amis! Par là.

-C'est qui ça? Questionna Timothé en regardant l'ombre qui avait entrebâillée un pan du mur.

-On peux lui faire confiance?

-On a le choix?

Ils se faufilèrent donc à la suite du l'inconnu qui referma le passage…juste à temps.

Ils le suivirent dans un dédal de couloir sans échanger un mot avant de se retrouver dans la rue derrière le palais sans savoir comment.

-Merci, murmura Turner. Mais…qui êtes vous?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Harry et, lui tendant les bras lui sourit.

-Et bien, vieux frère! Tu ne reconnais pas tes vieux amis!

-Djîmon!

L'autre le prit dans ses bras et sans réfléchir, il répondit à son étreinte.

-Explique-moi…

-Pas le temps. Je te rejoindrais et te raconterais tout mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas le temps. Passe par la rue du Vaein et prend le chemin que nous prenions toujours, tu te souviens?

-Place du Grand Compte?

-Oui. Puis avenue du Sache.

-Et tout droit jusqu'à La Liberté! Murmurèrent-ils en cœur.

-Alors c'est bien toi! S'exclama Harry.

-Tu n'as donc rien oublié!

-Comment aurais-je pu?

-Ton présent n'est plus ton passé et ton avenir reste plus lointain encore que l'étoile du matin et plus inaccessible que Morphée pour les Démons. M'attendras-tu?

-Viendras-tu me rejoindre?

-à la vie, à la mort! Je te l'avais juré.

-Et moi donc!

Ils mirent leur poing droit l'un contre l'autre et dirent d'une seule voix:

-Que la force soit avec Toi!

-A bientôt alors vieux frère !

-A bientôt.

Et Djîmon disparut dans l'ombre aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

-Suivez moi.

Harry enfila les rues l'une après l'autre sans s'arrêter. Il se revoyait, à l'époque, courir comme pour atteindre la liberté, la force, la connaissance, le pouvoir… Les rues furent cependant bien vite envahis par les gardes et leur avancée fut plus difficile. Ils durent s'arréter à de nombreuses reprises et finirent même par monter sur les toits pour arriver plus vite. Déjà la boule lumineuse devenait plus dorée et la lumière se faisait plus forte. Ils serait bientôt difficile de passer inaperçu. Dans un dernier effort, ils atteignirent la tour qu'ils remontèrent à toute allure. Plus besoin d'être discret, l'alarme était donné. Deux des gardes les vit. Ils en mirent un hors d'état de nuire mais l'autre eut le temps de passer l'information à ses camarades. Enfourchant leur balais, ils s'envolèrent et firent le chemin à ras du pont. Passer dessous aurait été trop dangereux et trop au-dessus, plus facile à viser.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient tirés dessus à grand renfort de sorts et de flèches empoissonnées, ils accélérèrent et, enfin, dans une ultime détente, malgré l'épuisement physique et moral, parvinrent à rallier la sortie. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de voler que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le point de transplannage le plus proche. Arrivés là, ils mirent tous la main sur Turner et, sans descendre de leur balais, transplannèrent.

-Je vous avez pas dit d'éviter le brouhaha en arrivant, grommela Drago en passant la porte de la cuisine.

Il laissa glisser un regard blasé sur les cinq personnes étendues au milieu du salon, le souffle coupé, les habits en désordre, l'air misérable…

-Ouais ben faudra quand même que vous m'expliquiez un jour parce que là, on peux se poser des questions.

_Voilà! Je vous avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas génial!^^ J'espère quand même que vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyer. J'avoue que je crains également que la fin est un peu bâclée. Dites moi donc ce que vous en penser. Voici justement les RaRs du dernier chapitre:_

NoïraHey!Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir! J'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant.A bientôt, bisous.

Newness Saluuut! C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de souffler un peu (comme tu as pu le voir, ce chapitre-ci a bien rattraper l'autre au niveau combat même si j'ai quand même l'impression tenace qu'il n'est pas de très bonne qualité^^). C'est sans doute bien le moment entre Harry et Drago qui m'a fait le plus rire alors que je l'écrivais (et oui, je me fait rire toute seule…pathétique^^'). En tout cas merci de continuer à me suivre et bises à toi

Sahada Merci pour le compliment. Si jamais tu as besoin de renseignements supplémentaires n'hésite pas, je pourrais peut être t'éclairer. J'espère que celui-ci t'a plû.

nono-chan230Cowcow !Lol Je suis rassurée^_^ Tant mieux si tu n'es pas déçue, je vais essayer à continuer de ne pas mettre de bêtises^^Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent et j'ose espérer qu'il en a été de même pour celui-là (ne te gène pas de me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas)Je sais bien, il y aurait pû avoir plus problèmes avec les Démons eux-mêmes mais le chapitre était déjà très long, je me voyais mal le faire en deux parties, j'en avais marre de Niebelung (^^)…et puis sans doute qu'ils auront d'autres occasions de faire les présentations^^. Peut être que je reprendrais ton idée de rixte Harry/Hermione devant Drago, ce doit être intéressant à creuser mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la possibilité. J'y penserais^_^A la prochaine alors!

ButterfliedHello! Comment ça « enfin », je sais que je suis pas très régulière mais quand même!^^ Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait éclairé et j'espère que celui-là t'a plû également. Et oui, oui, Jenny est bien la femme de Turner, et le petit garçon est leur fils. C'est chou non? ^^

Biz!

Eldar-Melda Contente que ça t'ait plû. Celui-ci ne t'a pas trop déçu? Et, je suis bien d'accord! (sauf que c'est Tayson Turner et pas Tim Turner^^) C'est génial^^

Gaabrielle 2009-04-25 . chapter 5

Bon, je trouve que ce site est stupide parce qu'on ne peut pas reviewer plus d'une fois par chapitre! non mais ! :Odonc, pour le dernier chapitre posté, je voulais te dire :HAHAH! qui penserait que c'est Drago qui serait si perspicace avec Harry et Hermione :P

Gaabrielle

^^oui, trèèèèèèès vite^^(je sais, on m'a déjà fait remarqué qu'on pouvais mettre qu'une review par chapitre ^^) Je sais pas qui appelle ça un chapitre tampon mais j'aime bien l'appellation. Et une fois de plus tu avais parfaitement prévue puis que c'est bien dans ce chapitre qu'il y avait de l'action. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop décevant, je le trouvais…lourd (?) à la fin. Mdr, oui, je me suis vraiment éclaté pour la partie Drago, Harry qui discute de la relation (future mais inexistante) de Harry et Hermione. C'est vrai qu'il est perspicace ce pitit Drago.^^

bisous

PS: Non, non, ça m'aurait étonné que tu connaisse le journal intime de Georgia Nicholson (c'est une série de livre anglais _je crois_ l'une des plus drôle qui existe mais d'un niveau intellectuel, hum, comment dire? Tréééééééééés bas^^) mais tu as utilisé une de ses expressions alors voilà^^ A+, Gabiie.

chris87 Ciao!Je suis bien contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plû. Oui, je sais, on continu de douter de la sincérité de Drago mais bon, il faut bien un peu suspense^^ J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue. (n'hésite pas à me le dire si c'est le cas).^^Je me suis bien marré quand Drago a cru que Harry et Hermione sortaient ensemble. Que lui y pense c'était sans doute le plus drôle^^

Pour ma connexion c'est pas brillant mais merci de ta compassion. Au moins je sais que des gens me soutiennent moralement dans cette TERRIBLE épreuve^^A bientôt

klaudebonjour! Oui, désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, celui-là a fait contre balance je crois^^. Contente qu'il t'ait plû quand même^^ Et oui, on retrouve un Drago inchangé. Ça fait plaisir non?^^?^^ pour ce qui est du pied d'estale, je crois que ça peux s'arranger^^

Lena 91J'en suis bien contente, j'adore les fans! ^^ Oui, c'est original un Drago qui prend soin de quelqu'un. Espérons que ça le fasse évoluer dans le bon sens^^a + Bis

lapetiotesouris Merci pour ta review! Ça fait chaud au cœur^^ Contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plû. J'espère que celui-ci aussi.+

potter241

_Les pensées sont en italique_ et les vrais paroles non

Fred (affublé d'un tablier rose à fleurs oranges): _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais comment ça? _ZG: Coucou Fred! Oh, comme tu es mignon comme ça!Fred: _Je vais t'étriper. _(mais, incapable de dire ce qu'il pense:) Merci, tu veux du thé?ZG: Oh, c'est gentil! Oui, j'en veux bien. Merci!Fred (servant le thé dans des magnifiiiques tasses à chatons bleus et roses): _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? _Je ne veux pas trop te brusquer, tu sais comme je t'apprécie, mais le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt?

ZG: Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, tu sais. Je suis très prise. Je ferrais de mon mieux.

Fred: _Je HAIS être gentil!_ Ne te presse pas. Je suis patient maintenant!

ZG: Tu te demande ce qu'il t'arrive n'est-ce pas? ET bien, j'en avais assez des menaces de mort, alors je nous ai créé un monde pleins de douceur où tu ne peux rien faire ni dire de méchant et où les tronçonneuse et les haches n'existent pas! Eheheh.

Fred: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! Je me vengerais! _Tu es vraiment pleine d'attention! Je t'adore

_ZG: Je suis vraiment contente qu'il n'ait pas mon adresse._

_C'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Pour le prochain, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vous le posterais (je ne l'ai pas commencé ^^') et j'ai toujours des problèmes d'ordinateur mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous le poster le plus rapidement qu'il me sera possible._

_A bientôt peut être._

_ZiaGranger._


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà! L'attente a été longue mais je reviens avec un loooong chapitre où il se passe tout pleins de trucs! Alors, heureux? Bon, je l'avoue, j'aime bien ce chapitre, en particulier la fin. Pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai réussi ma première partie du bac haut la main (et fière avec ça^^) et me voilà partie pour quelques semaines de vacances qui se solderont par une entrée en Terminale L! Et pour ceux que ça intéresse pas…_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 33 : Quand on ne sait plus qui du, masque ou du visage, est la réalité

Hermione referma le livre en soupirant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle cherchait dans tous les livres de cette foutue bibliothèque mais elle ne trouvait rien sur le jeune homme de la légende. Elle avait regardé, étudiait, feuilleté, lu toutes les légendes qui pouvaient s'en rapprocher mais aucune n'était la bonne. Découragée, elle rangea le livre dans les rayons et recommença à chercher.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose? Demanda Harry à voix basse pour ne pas troubler le silence qui régnait.

Voyant qu'elle n'avançait pas dans ses recherches, il lui avait proposé de l'aider un peu. Elle en avait été très touchée et avait accepter son aide avec joie.

-Non. Ça m'énerve tellement! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme s'est enrageant.

Il sourit avec amusement.

-Te moques pas, dit-elle le tapant gentiment sur l'épaule sans pouvoir, elle-même retenir un faible sourire.

-Moi j'ai peut être trouvé quelque chose, dit-il en lui montrant le livre qu'il avait à la main.

Elle le regarda, pleine d'espoir et, d'un commun accord, ils rejoignirent leur table et il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la bonne page.

_« La légende du chevalier éternel apparut dans la Scandinavie moldue du VIIIème siècle. Elle raconte l'histoire d'un jeune seigneur éprit d'une princesse qui mourut dans de tragiques conditions. Fou de rage et de chagrin il se lança à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait lui permettre d'oublier tout sentiment et d'atteindre la vie éternelle dans l'espoir de pouvoir avoir connaissance de toute chose et d'obtenir le temps nécessaire à sa vengeance. Elle fut plus tard reprise par les sorciers qui affirmèrent qu'il avait en fait trouvé la source des ténèbres qui lui avait permit d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait et qu'il était alors apparu chez les Démons sous le nom de Cold. »_

-Tu sais Hermione, quand j'étais à Niebelung, j'ai pas mal étudié l'histoire des Démons. Et on retrouve des traces de ce Cold dans les tout premiers registres Niebelung. Comme tu as pu t'en apercevoir, au contraire de Anges qui se sont tout de suite regroupés, les Démons étaient des êtres très solitaire et préférés largement combattre et évolué seul que se regroupé. Cette particularité faillit détruire plusieurs fois leur civilisation. Heureusement, Niebelung fut construite et, selon l'histoire enseigné à Niebelung, ce serait ce Cold qui l'aurait construite et qui serait parvenu, dans le même temps, à rassembler la grande majorité des Démons là-bas.

-C'est vraiment incroyable, tu ne trouves pas? Tout se recoupe, tout se rejoins, tout semble écrit pour qu'on en arrive là. C'est époustouflant comme histoire et tellement triste à la fois. Tu t'imagines ce jeune homme qui semblait avoir tout perdu et qui en viens même à désirer de perdre tout sentiment afin d'oublier la douleur qu'il vit chaque jour. Celle de n'avoir plus l'être aimé, celle d'avoir vu ses parents le trahir, celle de n'avoir plus aucune chance d'espérer…

Elle se tû soudain, tombant dans des réflexions sombre. Harry ne disait rien non plus, trop occupé à penser également de son coté. Finalement ce jeune home lui ressemblait un peu. Ils désiraient la même chose: devenir Démon. Mais pas pour la même raison. Le premier y parviendrait mais ce ne serait pas le cas du second. Car il était condamné à mort. Cependant Harry atteindrait son but quand même. Celui d'être l'être le plus puissant au monde. D'une façon bien différente, certes, mais il n'en avait pas peur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre. Un main se posa sur son épaule. Le visage d'Hermione s'était illuminé, visiblement elle avait une idée.

-Je sais où je peux trouver tout ce que nous cherchons.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, non sans retenir un sourire.

-Oui et bien se sera pour plus tard, impatiente jeune fille car nous avons déjà louper tout l'entraînement de la matinée et Turner n'appréciera guère que nous ne revenions pas à temps pour celui de l'après-midi.

-Laisse le moi au moins l'emprunter.

-On peut emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque nationale de magie ?

Elle hocha la tête et partit comme une flèche vers les étagères du fond. Harry prit quelque notes du livre avant d'aller le ranger là où il l'avait trouver puis il allât attendre Hermione devant la porte. Elle vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, rayonnante.

-J'ai faillis attendre, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Elle rit et lui ébouriffa ses courts cheveux blonds.

-Tu sais, cette couleur te va à merveille. C'est dommage que tu ne puisse pas rester ainsi plus longtemps.

-Je te rappelle Angelo comme ça? Il te manque?

Elle grimaça légèrement mais ne perdit son entrain qu'une demi-seconde à sa plus grande exaspération.

-Tu as raison, tu es mieux en brun. Déjà que tu es rarement vivable mais alors quand tu bois du polynectar tu es encore plus insupportable.

-C'est l'effet de la peau de serpent du cap avec les poils de nifleurs.

-Je te ferais remarquer qu'on était bien obliger d'en boire si on voulais passer inaperçu dans cet endroit fréquenter par à peu près tous les membres du ministère, des Anges, des Démons et des Mangemorts qu'on essaie depuis des mois d'éviter. Et puis je peux t'assurer que tout le monde n'est pas aussi désagréable que toi quand il boit ça, le taquina-t-elle.

-Allez, ramène toi insolente petite fille, ou on va se faire taper sur les doigts pas papa.

…

-Harry? Tu viens? L'interpella Hermione. Nous allons percer le secret de Cold.

-J'arrive, répondit-il en posant le petit chaton par terre avant de s'étirer.

Ils observèrent un instant l'animal déambuler entre les sièges, reniflant, jouant ou quémandant de-ci, de-là.

-Et toi Gaëlle? Tu fais une partie de carte avec moi?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-Bon, faites ce que vous voulez mais pas de coucher trop tard. Je vous rappelle que nous devons aller chercher une pierre demain.

-D'accord papa, s'exclamèrent en cœur les quatre élus.

-Et arrêtez ce nouveau jeu, grinça-t-il, agacé.

Ils se mirent tous à pouffer de façon peu discrète et Hermione et Harry disparurent dans le couloir. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille et s'assirent sur le lit. Elle sortit un énorme grimoire de son sac et le posa devant eux, sur la couverture. Celle-ci, de couleur marron-rouge, était très abîmée. L'ouvrage s'intitulait Histoire des Grands du monde des Démons. Vie, Histoire et descendance. Ils ouvrirent l'œuvre et commencèrent à en tourner les fragiles pages jaunis avec beaucoup de précaution. Ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le titre enluminé de cette partie indiquait Armand de Roncery ou Cold: Un seigneur immortalisé. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et commencèrent leur lecture. Toute la légende y était inscrite mais il n'apprirent quelque chose de neuf qu'à la troisième page. Dans un même mouvement ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre, horrifié par une telle nouvelle.

-Elle…Ils…

Hermione relut la phrase pour être sure d'en avoir bien compris le sens.

_Armand, fou de joie, relut la lettre une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois avant de pouvoir avoir la conviction qu'un enfant avait été conçut de son union avec la douce Aliénor._

-Elle était enceinte, souffla Hermione. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait le retrouver. Ils avaient sans doute prévu de s'enfuir ensemble.

-Mais le destin n'était pas avec eux, murmura Harry.

Sans savoir pourquoi il était touché par cette tragique histoire d'amour à la fin terrible. Peut être parce qu'il avait ressentit ce désespoir au plus profond de son être pendant leur dernière mission. Peut être parce que cette histoire ressemblait à celle qu'avaient vécu ses parents. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas si insensible qu'il l'avait cru et espérer. Son rapprochement avec ses amis élus en était la preuve. Et la force qu'il le liait de plus en plus depuis quelques jours avec la Gryffondor le prouvait. Il se replongea dans la lecture du texte qui confirma la crainte d'Hermione. Ils s'étaient bien donné rendez-vous une nuit dans l'objectif de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Quelle douleur avait dû ressentir Armand quand il n'avait pas vu arriver sa tendre aimée. Sans doute avait-il cru qu'elle avait décidé de rester finalement. Qu'elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'enfuir. Peut être avait-il au contraire compris, sachant à quel point leur amour était fort, que quelque chose de terrible s'était passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'il apprit, au petit matin, la douloureuse nouvelle, il se précipita au bas de la falaise pour vérifier les dires. Peu de personne se trouvaient déjà sur la plage. Quelques pêcheurs. L'un d'entre eux était allé prévenir la famille et s'est en le croisant que Armand avait vu voir fuir définitivement son espoir de bonheur. Prenant son aimé dans les bras il sut qu'il ne serait plus jamais heureux. Il ne s'était sans aucun doute pas attendu à la venu de cette vieille femme étrange qui lui apprit qu'il y avait encore une chance de sauver l'enfant. Il avait donc fuis avec cette étrange femme et le bébé qui, par miracle autant que par magie avait survécu et avait été grandit par une potion afin qu'il puisse vivre en dehors du sein maternel. Harry ressentit presque la douleur qu'avait dût subir le jeune homme lorsqu'il dû de lui-même s'éloigner de son aimée pour sauver le bébé des terribles combats qu'auraient menées les deux familles pour le récupérer. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrêta pas là. À l'aide de la sorcière, il partit à la recherche de la source des Ténèbres dont elle lui avait parler. Il parvint à la trouver et y but. C'est là que leur chemin se séparèrent. À partir de là, l'histoire devint moins romanesque. Armand, devenu Cold, se battit pour réunir les Démons et, devenant leur chef, fit construire Niebelung, la cité des Démons. Il travailla à la prospérité de son peuple et, quand son enfant, son unique héritier, vint à être adulte, il le laissa choisir entre devenir Démon et reprendre une vie d'humain avec leur peuple d'origine. S'étant attaché à son peuple d'accueil et aimant trop son père, il devint Démon à son tour. Ce tout premier Sherpa avait régnait pendant presque trois siècles, l'un des plus longs et des plus brillants règnes parmi tous les chefs qui avaient gouvernaient les Démons. Las, de vivre, il avait finalement décidé qu'il était temps de rejoindre son ancien amour qu'il avait quitté depuis trop longtemps. Son fils refusa de prendre sa succession ne voulant aucunement de toutes ses responsabilités et s'était contenté d'avoir un poste éminent au conseil et de faire prospérer son nom à l'aide plusieurs héritiers qui eurent tous, plus tard, de hautes charges et une vie pleine d'honneurs.

-Tu crois que malgré qu'il ait bu à la source il a gardait son amour pour Aliénor.

-Je ne pense pas. Enfin, peut être un peu. Un fond. Comme un souvenir au fond de son cœur. Une tendresse. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tels sortes d'événements.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse oublier un sentiment si profond qu'on a pour quelqu'un.

Il y eut un silence.

-Voilà, sourit enfin Harry. Ta curiosité est-elle satisfaite?

Elle eut un vague sourire, un peu mélancolique.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais l'impression…comme une sorte d'intuition. Nan, oublie.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Ben non, finis ta phrase.

Elle soupira.

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'avais la sensation qu'il me rappelait quelqu'un, tu vois? Quand j'ai vu son visage, j'ai cru que je le connaissais. C'est comme si j'allais attraper quelque chose, comprendre un truc important…et puis ça s'est enfuis au moment où on s'est fait attaqué. Et il y avait toi, qui restait sans bouger, complètement immobile. Comme en syncope. J'avais l'impression que toi aussi tu comprenais quelque chose. Pourquoi m'aider sinon?

Voilà qui était une bonne question. Il avait effectivement sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Il était comme trop proche de ce jeune seigneur. Il l'avait sentit trop fort. Et il avait voulut comprendre. Sur ce point, la jeune fille avait raison. C'était sa raison officielle. Mais il y avait également une autre raison pour laquelle il lui avait apporté son aide. En premier lieu, il avait trouvé Hermione amusante, plus agaçante, détestable même. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait finit par accepter ses sentiments, il avait dû s'avouer que s'il ne l'aimait pas s'était parce qu'il ne voulait aimer personne et, alors qu'il avait commencer à accepter ses sentiments, il avait finit par l'apprécier. Hors, ces derniers temps, alors qu'il commençait à s'attacher à elle, elle faisait n'importe quoi et risquait sa vie quand cela lui était inutile. Déjà, à Avalon, il s'était souvent inquiété pour elle, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas trop à souffrir de son entraînement. Puis, quand ils étaient partis à la recherche de la pierre de feu, elle s'était fait gravement blessé. Avait suivit nombre de blessures et, malgré que sa jambe fut plus ou moins invalides, elle refusait de s'entraîner moins ou de se reposer plus que les autres. C'était assez agaçant de savoir que on tient suffisamment à une personne pour vouloir lui éviter les problèmes et que cette personne n'est pas assez prudentes pour se les éviter elle-même. Gaëlle se faisait souvent défendre par Hermione ou par Tim. Tim avait la très bonne habitude de se mettre derrière Turner quand il y avait un problème. Quand à leur professeur, qui se serrait inquiété pour lui, que Hermione soignait à la moindre petite égratignure et qui aurait su d'une main étrangler un basilic? Non, Hermione était la seule qui, d'après Harry avait besoin que l'on la protège un peu plus et, inconsciemment, il s'était donné cette tâche. Voilà pourquoi, il avait décidé de l'accompagner quand elle se rendait à la bibliothèque nationale magique et ce, même si elle y allait déguisé avec du polynectar. Soudain, une des phrases de la jeune fille le rendit perplexe.

-Comment ça tu as vu son visage?

Elle sembla étonnée.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu toi? Tu sais quand il y avait la sorte de scène cinématographique.

-Tu l'a vu?

-Bien sur. Pas toi?

-Non. Non. J'avais plus la sensation _d'être_ lui. Je le sentais en moi, tu vois?

Elle sembla étonnée.

-Ah bon? Pourtant, j'ai discuté avec Tim et Gaëlle et eux aussi n'ont fait que voir. Tu en es sur?

-Oui, comme si il avait prit possession de mes sens. Et plus tard, lors de la joute, je me suis découvert une expérience à ce jeu là. Comme si, une nouvelle fois, il avait pris mon corps pour m'aider à me défendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Même en supposant que ce soit lui qui ait créé les défenses et laissé un peu de son essence là bas, pourquoi est-ce toi qui l'a reçut? Parce que tu es l'Élu ? C'est étrange. Et pourquoi vouloir te défendre si il était là pour t'empêcher de prendre la pierre justement?

Beaucoup de question sans réponse. Trop, même, à l'avis de Harry.

Machinalement, Hermione tourna une nouvelle page et ils tombèrent sur un arbre généalogique de la descendance démoniaque de Cold. Elle le parcourut d'un œil distrait et s'arrêta brusquement à un nom.

-Harry, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu connais un certain Endricks Potter?

-Hum, oui. Je crois. C'était le nom de jeune garçon de mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père. Lorsqu'une jeune Démon atteint l'âge de sa majorité il boit à la source et prends son nom d'adulte pour rentrer dans le peuple officiellement. Le nom de famille ne se transmet que pour les jeunes enfants. Pourquoi?

Elle mit un doigt sur l'un des noms de l'arbre. Son ami émit un étrange grognement du fond de sa gorge. Son visage semblait s'être métamorphoser, tant il paressait en colère.

-Harry…commença-t-elle.

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir. Il sortit et claqua la porte. Elle l'entendit courir dans le couloir plus la salle à manger avant d'une nouvelle porte claque et se fut le silence.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Avait-elle bien fait de lui montrer le nom de son ancêtre sur l'arbre généalogique de Cold? Oui, sans doute. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à présent pour aider Harry. Il était sans aucun doute furieux et, blessé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans un tel état et ne savait jamais que faire. Il semblait toujours si sur de lui, si imperturbable…Comme un roc sur lequel s'appuyer. Bien que, parfois, il l'agaçait pour son orgueil et son apparente insensibilité. Mais il était vrai que cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. De rassérénant. Et puis, ces derniers temps ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il avait vraiment évolué et s'était montré plus compréhensif. Elle avait toujours ressentit du respect, et même très vite un certain attachement, à son égard dû à son intelligence, sa vivacité d'esprit et ce coté confiant. Elle-même avait si peu confiance en elle! Aujourd'hui elle l'appréciait réellement et profondément. Il savait se montrait attentif (ne l'avait-il pas porté dans le labyrinthe alors qu'il devait être lui-même bien épuisé?), protecteur (ne lui avait-il pas sauvé la vie?), compréhensif (elle se souvenait qu'il avait était là pour lui alors qu'elle doutait tant elle-même de sa place dans le groupe)…Quand elle n'allait pas bien il avait été là pour elle. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laissait seul alors que lui semblait si bouleverser par cette découverte. Elle ne comprenait pas tout à fait pourquoi cette coïncidence avait eu un effet si violent sur lui mais elle voulait vraiment l'aider.

Résolue, elle rangea le livre dans son sac et sortit. Tim et Gaëlle jouaient toujours aux cartes et Drago les avaient rejoins.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Interrogea Gaëlle avec inquiétude.

-C'est rien. Il est sortit?

Elle hocha la tête. La Gryffondor descendit donc les escaliers en courant et sortit. Elle avança dans la pénombre de la nuit. Il faisait clair et doux et la mer scintillait sous la lune argentée. Elle le chercha un peu et le trouva sans grande surprise à la falaise qui surplombait l'étendue bleu profond.

Il l'entendit surement approché mais ne se retourna pas. Un silence de plomb pesa encore un moment sur les deux jeunes gens.

-Harry…

-Non! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix sèche. Je ne veux rien entendre.

Le silence retomba. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

-Désolé.

Il était encore furieux. Elle le sentait. Mais comment l'apaiser. Elle eut soudain l'impression de le connaître très mal.

-Pourquoi…Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-elle.

La respiration du jeune homme était saccadée tant il semblait furieux.

-Vraiment? Tu ne vois pas? Ça me semble pourtant évident.

Sa voix était glacial et, malgré la douceur de l'air, la jeune fille frissonna.

Soudain, il se retourna vers elle.

-J'en ai assez que, jour après jour, je me rendes comptes que toute ma vie a déjà était écrite. Tu crois véritablement que c'était une simple coïncidence? Un malheureux hasard? Mais ouvres donc les yeux! Tu ne crois pas que ça fais un peu trop? Moi, un des élus, l'Élu pour tout dire, suis le descendant d'un Démon qui a aidé à défendre la pierre. Sans doute que c'était pour que je puisse percevoir l'emprunte magique qu'il avait laissé dans le but de réussir la joute. Et mes parents qui ont vécu cette terrible tragédie afin que tout colle à cette satané prophétie. Toute ma vie a été tendu dans ce but ultime qu'ait la réalisation de la prophétie. Et pour le prouver une encore fois, il y a ce sort que nous seront obliger d'utiliser et à cause duquel je devrais mourir. Tu sais ce que savais d'avoir toute sa destinée écrite ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de n'avoir aucune choix? Aucune autre possibilité que celle qu'on a choisit pour toi? Je n'ai pas de vie Hermione! Je n'ai jamais eu et je n'en aurais jamais. Dès ma plus tendre enfance j'ai été élevé pour répondre à ce qu'on me demandait et je n'ai toujours sut que ce qu'on a bien voulut m'apprendre. Que me reste-t-il? J'aimerais qu'on me le dise! Je ne sais rien de mes parents, je ne sais rien de mon passé, je ne sais rien sur moi. Tu comprends? Je ne me connais même pas moi-même! J'ai toujours eu l'impression que le seul but qui valait vraiment le coût était la puissance pour pouvoir me venger. Mais si je n'avais pas eu à me venger? Si j'avais eu le droit à une vrai chance? Si jamais personne n'avait choisit pour moi? Regarde mo! Il y a quelques mois je ne me serais poser aucune de ces questions. J'étais moi, j'avais eu ma vie (qui n'étais certes pas parfaite mais que je ne pouvais changer de toute façon) et j'avais un but ultime. Mais je ne peux plus faire comme si je n'avais pas changer. Parce que justement je ne suis plus celui qu'on avait forger. Parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais dû avoir le droit de choisir qui je serais. Et tu vois Hermione, ce soir j'ai encore eu une preuve que j'ai toujours été obligé d'être celui que je suis devenu et que je n'avais aucun autre choix. Que c'était…mon destin. Et même aujourd'hui, même en voulant m'en défaire, même au moment où je croyais y être parvenu, on me renvoie en pleine face ce que je dois être. Juste l'objet de la prophétie. Un être créé dans cet unique but.

-NON!

C'était au tour de Hermione de crier. De faire élever sa voix contre l'injustice qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

-Tu as tort! Évidemment qu'une prophétie est quelque chose qui change le destin. Je serais bien mal placé pour dire le contraire en vérité. Mais elle ne joue que sur une partie de la vie et là encore tu as des choix à faire. L'accepter ou non. N'as-tu pas choisit de te joindre à nous? N'as-tu pas choisit de devenir _vraiment_ un élu? Bien sur que tu as subit l'influence de ton cadre de vie et de ton entourage. Mais c'est le cas pour la grande majorité des personnes. Tu es cependant devenu l'être que tu as bien voulut devenir. La preuve, tu t'es attaché à Jane, Alicia et Drago contre tous les préceptes qu'on a pût t'inculquer et aucun d'eux trois n'ont avoir à faire avec la prophétie. Peut être que tu mourra en utilisant ce sort. Mais nous sommes en temps de guerre et il ne faut pas être devin pour savoir que nous avons tous des grandes chances de mourir demain ou dans une semaine ou un mois. Et puis, peut être même qu'on utilisera pas ce sort. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est vrai que tu as subit plusieurs coïncidences qui n'en étaient pas vraiment mais toi, en ton être profond, tu es uniquement celui que tu as forgé jour après jour en vivant et en changeant. Peut être es-tu né pour réaliser cette prophétie. Mais ça n'en fais pas moins de toi un être à part entière. Une personne qui dirige sa vie. Tu peux tout aussi bien décider de te laisser abattre aujourd'hui. De te dire que tu n'a pas le choix. Ou bien tu peux décider de tout plaquer pour vivre loin de l'Angleterre et d'oublier Voldemort et tous les autres. Ou tu peux décider de faire des recherches pour savoir qui étaient tes parents. Ou il peux soudain te prendre l'envie de faire un gâteau aux ananas dont tu donnera un morceau à Chris à l'insu de Turner qui déteste qu'on lui donne des sucreries après dix heures du soir. Tu peux tout aussi bien décidé de te battre aujourd'hui, demain, contre toutes ces forces qui veulent justement que tu crois que tu n'es qu'une arme et devenir celui que tu veux par tes propres choix. Tout le monde à le choix. Prophétie ou pas. Guerre ou pas. Tout le monde à le choix. Tu as le choix, Harry.

Des vagues s'écrasaient au bas de la falaise contre les rochers faisant ressortir plus violement le silence qui s'étaient abattu sur les deux jeunes gens. Ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux, debout, droits, immobile comme deux statues.

Des mots se bousculaient, des pensées, des morceaux de phrases…mais il ne sut rien dire. Trop de sentiments le submergeaient en cet instant. Mais après tout, il avait le temps, non? Puisqu'il avait le choix, il n'avait pas besoin de se décider tout de suite, n'est-ce pas? Elle se rapprocha doucement, à petit pas, presque intimidé, comme d'habitude si peu confiante en elle-même, et lui prit délicatement la main. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et en profita pour lui murmurer:

-Tu sais l'idée du gâteau à l'ananas me plaisait bien.

Malgré la pénombre ambiante il devina son sourire un peu incertain. Levant les yeux au ciel mais souriant il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et la serra brièvement contre lui.

-J'espère que tu as la recette parce que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment on fait un gâteau à l'ananas.

…

-Hermione, tu veux du thé ou de lait?

-Du thé s'il te plaît Jenny, ça ira.

-Gaëlle, tu devrais manger un peu plus. Vous allez avoir une longue journée. Reprends donc un pancake.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Tayson, regarde! Tu ne leur à donc pas appris à se nourrir correctement?

L'homme prit un air contrit très étudié.

-Mais, Jenny, on a pas vraiment le temps. En général on se contente de sandwichs.

La réponse ne sembla guère plaire et la femme resservis encore une fois tout le monde. Elle était restait réservée longtemps puis, peu à peu, s'était insérée dans le groupe. Elle se permettait à présent de se comporter en mère-poule avec tous les jeunes y compris Drago qui, étrangement, ne s'en plaignait pas. Chris et Freyja n'avait pas mis plus de trois jours à séduire tout le monde ayant l'avantage de l'âge et Drago n'avait jamais eu le moindre problème pour s'imposer. Cependant, il avait lui-même fait des efforts depuis qu'il était là pour être agréable avec tout le monde et ainsi il s'entendait bien avec tous les habitants de la Demeure fantastique (sans pour autant que cela empêche les disputes).

-Je pensais emmener Drago au cinéma aujourd'hui. Il n'y a jamais été et vous n'êtes pas là.

Turner hocha vaguement la tête, content qu'elle ait oublié les mauvais traitements qu'il avait fait subir aux quatre élus. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se leva.

-Allez les jeunes, il est l'heure.

Dans un même mouvement, ses élèves se levèrent et prirent leur sac.

-Ne nous attendez pas, je doute que l'on revienne avant la nuit.

-Faites attention à vous, lança la femme, l'air de rien.

Harry vit cependant qu'elle s'inquiétait. Il sortir dans l'air encore frais du matin. Le soleil se dévoilait encore à peine et le voile noir de la nuit se levait doucement sur les première lueur de l'aube. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la crique d'où ils transplanèrent plusieurs fois comme à l'accoutumée. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur un immense plateau désertique balayé par de puissantes bourrasques de vent. L'air y était froid malgré le soleil doré qui illuminait le ciel d'un bleu très clair. Il était difficile de respirer dans de telles conditions.

-Vous avez vos bagues? Vous n'avez rien oubliés? Vous êtes prêts? Hurla Turner pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement du vent.

Il semblait que Gaëlle avait énormément de mal à ne pas s'envoler et tous, jusque Tim avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son équilibre. Finalement, seul Turner semblait ne pas avoir trop à souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? S'écria Harry. Et on est où?

Mais le professeur ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre.

-Voici notre taxi! L'entendit-il brailler.

Une énorme tornade apparaissait non loin d'eux. Dans un même mouvement, les quatre adolescents se mirent à créer toutes sortes de boucliers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Non, non, laissez vous faire, sinon on ne pourra jamais aller chercher la pierre. Faites moi confiance.

Ils baissèrent donc leur garde à regrets et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient soulevés du sol et projetés violement dans le ciel. Comprimés par le vent, incapables de respirer ou de parler, bousculés dans tous les sens aussi facilement que des fétus de pailles, les tympans déchirés par le bruit, il sembla que la tornade allait les broyés. Harry ferma les yeux et, sans même s'en rendre compte, s'évanouit.

Quand il repris connaissance, il n'était plus dans la tornade, le sol était un peu dur, il avait des courbatures partout et un mal de tête effrayant. Il sentit qu'une main se faufilait sous sa nuque et lui soulevait la tête avec précaution.

-Harry? Murmura une voix.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. C'était Hermione. Un peu plus loin, Gaëlle se relevait difficilement et Turner aidé Timothée à se remettre d'aplomb.

-Tiens, bois ça.

Il but le contenu jaunâtre d'un flacon qu'elle lui tendait. L'odeur en était âcre mais son mal de tête et ses courbatures disparurent presque instantanément. Il se leva, aidé de la jeune fille.

-Sacré chute, hein? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu peux le dire, soupira-t-il.

-Heureusement que la tornade était magique sinon on serait mort.

Harry l'avait trouvé bien suffisamment violente mais il ne releva pas et s'attarda plutôt à contempler la salle. C'était une petite pièce en forme de losange, au plafond assez bas avec des boiseries sur les murs et le plafond et son plancher était gravé de formes harmonieuses. Il y avait deux portes face à face.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir nous séparer, déclara Turner quand tout le monde fut sur pied.

-Qui part avec qui? Questionna Tim

-Gaëlle, Harry et Hermione d'un coté et moi et Timothé de l'autre. Ça vous va?

Ils hochèrent la tête mollement.

-Si jamais vous voulez quelque chose vous avez vos bagues. Allez, on y va.

Ils se séparèrent donc.

La porte s'ouvrait sur un couloir venteux qui les mena très vite à la première épreuve. Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, Hermione, qui menait la marche fut soulevait par une bourrasque de vent et la porte se referma sur elle. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit laissant passer Harry et Gaëlle. C'était une haute et large pièce aux murs nus et complètement vide…ou presque. Il y avait deux cages au centre de la pièce avec dans chacune une Hermione.

-Harry! Gaëlle! Venez m'aider! S'exclamèrent-elles en cœur avant de se fusiller des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Interrogea la Poufsouffle.

Les deux Hermione partirent dans une longue explication incluant nombre d'injure à l'encontre de leur double. Harry finit par comprendre qu'il fallait qu'ils dèlivrent la bonne Hermione si ils voulaient la récupérer et pouvoir partir car seule elle possédait la bonne clé.

-Et comment on fait pour savoir laquelle est la bonne? Questionna-t-il.

-Harry! Tu ne vas quand même pas me confondre avec cette pimbêche! S'outragèrent-elle en cœur.

-Bon, ben je vais vous poser des questions et il faudra me donner les bonnes réponses.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et dit enfin.

-Où trouves-t-on un bézoard?

-Harry, c'est niveau première année! Même la plus gourde des clones le saurait! S'insurgea la première.

-Tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'effort, ajouta la seconde.

-Oh, ça va, je fais de mon mieux. Bon euh…quel ministre mit un terme à la première révolution des gobelins?

-Barnabé Francklin! S'exclama la Hermione à droite.

-Je le savais aussi!

-Oui, mais Hermione arrive toujours à lever le droit en premier.

-Justement, elle lève le doigt! Tu ne vas pas jouer notre vie avec de si petites preuves!

-Ne l'écoute pas Harry et libère moi.

-Gaëlle, dis quelque chose enfin!

La jeune fille leva les mains en signe de complète ignorance.

-Très bien, je continue.

Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs questions qui ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Gaëlle chercha de son coté une différence de physique mais ne trouva rien. Elle se tourna finalement vers le Serpentard.

-Tu devrais peut être poser des questions plus personnelle.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta aussitôt.

-La profession de tes parents?

-Dentistes! S'écrièrent-elles en cœur.

Il soupira. Ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ça. Visiblement le clone avait pomper l'histoire de la jeune fille. Il retenta pourtant l'expérience.

-Ta meilleure amie?

Elles hésitèrent.

-Il n'y en a pas une…

-mais deux. Ginny…

-Et Gaëlle.

Harry soupira et Gaëlle s'approcha. Elle semblait très contente de la réponse de son amie mais avait visiblement également une idée derrière la tête.

-Mets toi dans une situation. Imagines, euh…Neville a un problème avec les Mangemorts. Que fais-tu?

-Je l'aide évidemment! Assurèrent-elle.

-Mais comment?

-Combien sont-ils?

-Trois en lignes devant vous.

-J'entre dans leurs esprits pour qu'ils s'attaquent les uns les autres.

-Je lui dit de se créer un bouclier et j'utilise un sort d'air.

C'était la première fois qu'elles divergeaient. Harry avait déjà une petite idée de laquelle était la vraie mais il voulut vérifier.

-Toi d'abord. Décris moi exactement ce que tu as ressentit lorsque tu nous as vu évoluer dans nos sorts de Démons et d'Anges alors que tu n'en avais pas.

-Et bien j'étais triste. Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur. J'avais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Comme la fois où je n'ai pas su faire l'Aïrexplosion. J'enviais un peu vos pouvoirs dans un sens. Je me sentais faible. Et puis, il y avait eu Angelo peu de temps auparavant.

-Et toi?

-Et bien, c'est facile j'aurais dit la même chose. Mais bon, elle connait toute mon histoire alors…

-Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas oublier quelque chose? Allez, fais un effort…

La première sembla comprendre quelque chose. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard entendu et il la vit se concentrer.

-Euh je ne sais pas…commença prudemment la seconde.

-Mais si, sur une falaise.

Il y eut un silence puis…

-Ah oui. J'étais en colère aussi, contre toi.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passait?

-Je ne me souviens plus trop. Tout est flou. Je devais être un peu soul Je t'ai bousculer et tu as faillis tomber. J'était vraiment très en colère contre toi.

Il sourit, victorieux. Cela confirmait ses suppositions

-Gaëlle, tu veux faire ta propre vérification?

-Non, non. Je pense connaître la bonne.

Ils se sourirent et délivrèrent celle qui était dans la cage à droite. La première qui avait répondu à sa question.

-Comment avez-vous pu hésiter?! S'exclama-t-elle en soupirant de soulagement, leur tendant la clé. Vous savez pourtant bien que j'ai toujours était plus rapide que mon ombre pour répondre aux questions et que jamais au grand jamais j'aurais pris le risque d'utiliser un sort aussi long et difficile à exécuter que celui d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un si Neville était en péril et qu'il y avait trois Mangemorts.

-De plus tu ne le fais que rarement sur les gens. C'est plus difficile et tu y vois un problème d'éthique.

-Sans compter que tu n'étais en colère que contre toi-même quand on s'est parler sur la falaise et non pas contre nous. Et même si c'était le cas, tu n'es pas du genre à jouer au corps à corps mais plutôt à baguette à baguette ou a voix à voix. Merci d'avoir compris ce que je voulais dire.

-Nous avons eu de la chance. Si elle avait seulement eu besoin de copier ma mémoire dans la sienne elle n'aurait pas vu le changement que j'avais fais et ne serait pas tomber dans le panneaux. Il lui aurait suffit de puiser dans sa mémoire.

-C'est vrai mais il nous a toujours fallut de la chance.

-Allons-y alors.

Ils avancèrent vers la porte du fond qu'ils ouvrirent grâce à la clé de Hermione et passèrent dans la pièce suivante.

…

-On y voit rien, pesta Timothé. On ne pourrait pas utiliser un sort plus puissant?

-Non, on ne sait jamais, on pourrais réveiller quelque chose, répliqua Turner.

Le couloir noir et humide déboucha sur une immense grotte balayée par des courants d'air.

-Attends Tim, je passe devant, décida son professeur. Reste derrière moi et fais bien attention.

Sa voix résonnée étrangement dans la haute caverne.

-Tu as peut être raison, on y voit pas à deux mètres. C'est dangereux. Je vais quand même jeter un sort plus puissant, on ne sait jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un sort plus puissant leur permis d'examiner mieux le lieu où ils se trouvaient. C'était une large cavité creusé dans la roche. Il se trouvaient sur une corniche d'à peine un mètre de largeur qui surplombait un précipice dont-ils avaient du mal à voir le fond. Un mince pont de pierre sans rambardes l'enjambé. Ils avancèrent doucement sur l'incertain passage rocheux, attentifs aux vents qui semblaient avoir pour but de les envoyer valser au fond de l'abîme. Soudain, une bourrasque plus violente fit perdre l'équilibre à Turner qui, contre toute attente, glissa et tomba. Son jeune élève eu juste le temps de le rattraper par la cheville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Professeur, vous allez bien?

-Un joli choc mais ça…Ma baguette!

-Quoi? Elle est tombée?

-Non, non, elle a tout bonnement disparue! S'étrangla l'homme.

-Ne gesticulez pas autant où je risque de vous lâcher.

-Désolé mais…

-Vous me faites confiance non? Alors laissez moi gérer la situation.

-Entendu, soupira Turner.

Il y eu un instant de silence pendant lequel l'Australien passa en revu toutes les possibilités de retirer son professeur de ce mauvais pas.

-Bon je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression mais si tu pouvais te dépêcher je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant.

-Oui, désolé. Est-ce que vous voyez une prise quelque part où vous pourriez vous accrocher?

-Non aucune, et malgré ma grande souplesse, il y a peu de chances pour que je parviennes à atteindre le bord. Tu ne peux pas me remonter comme ça?

-À la force des bras? Je risque de me déséquilibrer et puis je doute de pouvoir y arriver. Mes deux mains étant prise, je ne peux pas me servir de ma baguette.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution, songea enfin le jeune homme à voix haute.

-Où veux-tu…ah, non! Pas ça! S'exclama-t-il comprenant enfin.

-C'est le seul moyen si je veux pouvoir me servir de mes mains efficacement.

-Mais…

-Professeur, combien de fois avons-nous mis nos vies entre vos mains? Il serait peut être temps de nous faire confiance à votre tour.

Encore un silence.

-D'accord.

Sans doute que le sang lui montant à la tête avait influencer sa réponse mais Tim ne prit pas le temps de plus réfléchir.

-Prêt?

-Vas-y.

Le jeune homme lâchât la cheville de son professeur le laissant tomber. Il prit à peine le temps de se redresser et fit apparaître une corde accrochée au pont et à laquelle Turner se rattrapa, à moitié escaladant, l'autre moitié étant tiré par son élève il parvint à remonter sur le pont.

-Merci Tim, soupira l'homme alors que la baguette réapparaissez dans sa main. Mais plus jamais ça.

Son élève rit.

-Il le faudra bien si vous êtes toujours aussi maladroit.

Refusant de reperdre l'équilibre, Turner finit la traversée du pont presque à quatre pattes.

…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tempête de neige dans un paysage inconnu aux reliefs blancs et à la terre gelé. La porte se referma d'elle-même et disparue. La température devait frôler les moins 20 et, si ils n'avaient pas pu transformer leur vêtements en habits plus chaud ils n'auraient sans doute pas fait long feu.

-Où doit on aller?

Ils observèrent les environs et Gaëlle gémit.

-Je rêve où il y a une petite lueur là-haut?

Mais elle ne rêvait pas et ils durent commencer l'ascension d'une des petites montagnes enneigées. La marche dans la poudreuse et face au vent mordant se révéla difficile et fatiguant mais ils avaient tous vécu pire et ne se plaignirent. Cependant cette avancée pénible exaspéré petit à petit Harry dont l'agacement fut à son comble lorsque la lueur sembla disparaître et qui se sentit alors obligé de montrer sa mauvais humeur.

-Si ça se trouve, on s'est trompé de Hermione.

-Ben tiens, et en plus se serait de ma faute. Je suis la vraie Hermione et je me demande comment vous avez pu me confondre avec cette pâle copie. Et puis j'aurais disparue depuis longtemps si j'était le clone.

-Elle n'a pas tord.

-Bien sur! Enfin c'est facile de dire qu'on aurait dû savoir tout de suite mais visiblement t'es pas aussi difficile à reproduire que tu ne le pense. L'autre était aussi casse-pied et entêtée que toi.

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Non mais, quel audace! Je crois rêver. Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'être vexant. Fais attention parce que moi aussi je sais être désagréable.

-Genre j'avais pas remarquer.

-UNE AVALANCHE! Hurla Gaëlle, voyant la neige commençait à dévaler les pentes.

-Courrez! Hurla Harry.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour le faire mais c'était plus difficile encore que marcher.

-Attendez! S'exclama Hermione. J'ai une idée.

Les deux autres stoppèrent aussitôt. En deux coups de baguette, elle avait découpé un arbre et avait créer une large coupe suffisamment grande pour pouvoir tous entrer dedans. Ils s'y installèrent donc et Harry parvint à donner un élan suffisant pour faire partir la luge improvisé. Grâce à sa baguette Hermione dirigé et Gaëlle faisait de son mieux pour ralentir la neige en créant des arbres et de la végétation sur son chemin. Harry voyait leur but s'éloigner de plus en plus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une autre façon d'échapper à la neige. Il aurait été dangereux de créer un bouclier parce qu'à un moment où un autre ils auraient dû le baisser et la neige amassée aurait été tout aussi dangereuse que l'avalanche. Ils n'avaient, bien entendu, aucun moyen de stopper la neige et la transformer en eau n'aurait pas changer grand-chose à la dangerosité de l'événement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il la partagea avec ses deux compagnes qui, après quelques instants, acceptèrent de tenter l'expérience. Ils ralentirent donc et, au moment où ils commençaient à être emportés dans le tumulte de la neige, ils créèrent des barrières particulièrement solides qui détourna l'avalanche. Le tournant fut pris suffisamment large et ils purent, grâce à la force de neige, gagner du terrain sur la montagne. Ils furent cependant obliger de monter le reste à pied, le balais étant trop dangereux à cause du vent et l'avalanche n'ayant plus assez de puissance. Se tirant les uns les autres et n'hésitant pas à perdre du temps à s'attendre. Hermione finit pas parvenir à détourner le vent en créant une bourrasque assez forte qui entraîna les autres vents en cercle autour d'eux sans les bousculer les trop forts. Le sort prenait une certaine quantité d'énergie mais leur permit d'arriver en haut sans plus de difficulté. La lueur s'était rallumée et, dans une crevasse de la montagne, se trouvait une porte. Sans attendre une nouvelle avalanche, ils la poussèrent.

…

-Ne ralentit pas! S'écria Turner à l'adresse de Tim sans se retourner.

Mais malgré tous ses entraînement et toutes les interjections de son professeur, il ne pouvait continuer de courir. Il le sentait. Un étrange mal le prenait peu à peu engourdissant ses muscles, endolorissant ses membres, alourdissant ses paupières, rendant sa respirations plus difficile.

-Allez-y, je ne peux plus, exhala-t-il en arrêtant sa course.

Turner s'arrêta à son tour. Il entendait leur poursuivant les talonner de quelques mètres seulement. C'était un monstre immense en longueur, ressemblant à un dragon mais formait uniquement parce que ce qui semblaient être des vents qui se frottaient, se bousculaient, se démenaient. Si ils étaient rattrapés, ils seraient absorbés par cette créature étrange et seraient broyés sous la pression. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait dit Merlin. Ils avaient bien tentés quelques sorts et boucliers des plus puissants mais comment jeter des sorts à de l'air? Quand aux boucliers, ils avaient été traversés comme un couteau dans du beurre. Impossible non plus de prendre le contrôle de son esprit puisque, de toute évidence il n'en avait pas. Comme si il venait tout droit de leur imagination. Timothé semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Allez, viens, dépêches toi. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas vécu pire avec Mélusine!

-Je n'en peux plus…Pars sans moi. Vas-t-en. Ne m'attends pas. Cours.

Turner regarda la porte qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centaine de mètres puis la créature qui était à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Il repartit vers son petit protéger et tenta de le tirer en avant mais rien y fit.

-Allez vous-en. Vous avez encore une chance! Murmura Tim doucement alors qu'il semblait lutter contre l'évanouissement.

Turner posa une main sur son épaule en lui offrant un petit sourire.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser seul ici? Tu es bien naïf! Tu serais capable de mettre le feu à la baraque.

-Votre famille…et Harry, Hermione, Gaëlle…

-Ils sauront se débrouiller. Pour l'instant c'est toi qui a besoin d'aide.

Plus que vingt mètres.

-On ne sait pas même pas comment on peut le battre.

-Mais par nos forces unis bien sur.

Côte à côte, ils se mirent face à la créature était presque sur eux, Turner soutenant Tim, baguettes en main.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, …

Elle disparut. Les deux échangèrent des regards interloqués.

-Mais…

Turner haussa les épaules et ils recommencèrent à avancer vers la porte. Petit à petit, Tim se sentit mieux et il parvint même rapidement à se tenir droit.

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas fait semblant quand même? Le taquina Turner.

-Bien sur que si! Vous savez comme j'aime frôler la mort! Ironisa le demi-démon.

…

Cette nouvelle pièce assez petites et comportait un puits circulaire de pierre en son centre, avec, disposé à coté, un sablier, et trois tables contre trois des murs. Il n'y avait pas d'autre porte que par celle qui leur avait permis d'entrer (et qui venait de se verrouiller). Harry s'approcha doucement du centre de la pièce et, alors qu'il se penchait au dessus du puits l'eau se troubla et laissa paraître une image. Il interpella ses deux amies qui s'approchèrent de lui et regardèrent les images qui défilaient sous leurs yeux. C'était Tim et Turner. Ils avançaient dans un couloir mais rien ne leur laissait savoir quand cela se passait ni où.

-Vous allez devoir les sauver, déclara une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, baguette en main, pour se trouver face à un homme inconnu.

-Je suis un Sylphide, expliqua-t-il d'une voix éthérée. Gardien de se lieu. Je suis là pour vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette tâche.

-Z'auraient pas pu mettre un mode d'emploi, grommela Harry en soupirant.

-Que devons nous faire? Le pressa Hermione.

-Vos amis sont dans l'autre couloir. Dans une heure, toute l'air qui y était se retirera pour laisser place à un vide total. Il n'y a aucune issue à ce couloir et aucun sort de peux créer de l'air à long terme. Seuls vous pouvez les sauver. Si au terme de ce temps vous êtes parvenus à trouver les trois solutions et à rassembler les trois clés, ils apparaîtront ici. Sinon, vous repartirez sans eux.

Gaëlle et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'horreur alors que l'être aérien disparaissait dans une douce brise et que le sablier se retournait, commençant ainsi le décompte du temps.

-Bon, bon. Restons calme, balbutia Hermione. Commençons par regarder quels sont ces casse-têtes.

-Ici, commença Gaëlle, il y a carré magique. Vous savez, ces carrés où il faut que tous les cotés aient la même somme.

-Là, ce serait plutôt des notes de musique, dit Harry.

-Et moi, j'ai des très et dessous toutes les lettres de l'alphabet. Je crois qu'il faut retrouver une suite de mots. Comme au pendu.

-Au pendu? Répéta Harry interloqué.

-C'est un jeu moldu où il faut proposer des lettres afin de parvenir à retrouver le mots de l'adversaire.

-Je pense qu'il serait mieux que chacun prenne quelque chose qui touche plutôt son domaine. Personnellement, j'ai fais pas mal de musique dans ma vie, et le solfège ça me connait.

-Je ne sais pas si il est très malin que je joue à un jeu dont je ne connais pas les règles donc il vaux mieux que je prenne le carré.

-Soit. Je me colles donc au pendu, accepta Hermione.

Ils se mirent tous à travailler en silence qui était percé uniquement par les grattements des plumes sur les feuilles. Harry essaya chacune des possibilités de carré que lui donnaient les quelques nombres sur celui gravé dans la table. Hermione de son coté proposa prudemment plusieurs lettre et à chaque mauvaise une partie du dessin se gravait d'elle-même dans la table, faisant monter sa tension. L'exercice était rendu plus difficile dû au fait qu'elle ne savait pas en quelle langue avait été écrit la phrase. Gaëlle eut, au départ, du mal à saisir ce qu'il fallait faire mais elle finit par comprendre qu'elle devait retrouver la mélodie que formaient ses notes et replacer les respirations et les clés de sol et de fa aux bons endroits.

Après de longues minutes, Hermione finit par trouver les mots: L'union fait la force. Une des latte de sa table s'ouvrit comme sous l'effet d'un ressort, et elle put attraper la clé qui se cachait dans l'enclave. Elle s'en empara et, après avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil aux deux membres de l'équipe qui continuaient à explorer le long couloir sans fin, elle proposa son aide à ses deux amis et vint donc à la rescousse de Harry. Gaëlle avançait vite. Elle avait finit par reconnaître la 9ème symphonie de Ludwig Von Beethoven et, pousser par la crainte de lui voir retirer deux des êtres à qui elle tenait le plus au monde, elle redoublait d'ardeur à chaque minute qui passait. Ils eurent bientôt tout trois finit et, enfin, une pierre s'enfonça dans le mur pour laisser apparaître trois serrures. Dans un même mouvement, ils enfoncèrent les trois clés dans leur serrure respective et les y tournèrent. Il y eut un bruit de mécanique rouillée mais, au lieu de voir apparaître une porte comme ils l'attendaient, une table sortit du sol. Un peu désespéré, ils l'examinèrent pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il y avait neuf touches avec les neuf premiers chiffres romains et un étrange rectangle gravé dans le bois ainsi, à leur plus grande surprise, qu'une flûte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire d'après vous? Interrogea Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas mais il faut se dépêcher de trouver. Il nous reste à peine une trentaine de minutes, déclara Harry.

S'ensuivit un long silence pesant où chacun se creusait les méninges.

-Il doit forcément y avoir un rapport avec le reste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là Gaëlle?

-Et bien peut être que chaque réponse que nous avons obtenus sont des indices pour trouver la réponse à celle-ci

-Oui. La flûte pour les notes, les touches pour le carré magique…mais la phrase?

La demi-ange réfléchit puis doucement, commença.

-Et bien, Harry pour commencer à composer les chiffres de son carré dans l'ordre grâce au touche. On verra bien ce que ça fait.

-J'essaie dans quel ordre? Celui de lecture? Gauche à droite, haut en bas?

Ses camarades acquiescèrent et il essaya d'appuyer sur la touche mais elle ne s'enfonça pas. Il essaya un sort mais rien ne marcha. Il tenta les autres chiffres mais rien ne fut concluant.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ça, lâchât-il.

-Peut être que c'est ça, mais qu'il manque quelque chose, réfléchit Hermione tout haut.

-Que manque-t-il alors?

-« L'union fait la force », répéta-t-elle. Je devrais peut être appuyé avec toi?

-D'accord, mais à quoi sert la flûte?

-Je vais essayer de suivre la partition de la 9ème symphonie en même temps que vous le faites, proposa Gaëlle.

Ils recommencèrent et malgré un demi succès, car certaines touches s'enfoncèrent, ils n'y parvinrent pas à chaque fois. Ils réessayèrent mais, si certaines touches s'inséraient, d'autres ne le faisait pas.

-Il doit y avoir une logique, s'énerva Harry.

Alors qu'ils recommencer à réfléchir, Gaëlle s'entraîna à mieux suivre la partition. Elle l'avait apprise mais au piano et ne connaissait guère que les bases de la flûte. Harry se laissa porter par la mélodie tapant du pied le tempo simple de l'air entraînant.

-Mais oui, bien sur! S'exclama-t-il en tapant du point sur la table.

-Quoi? Sursauta Hermione.

-Il faut appuyer sur les touches en suivant le rythme, expliqua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard.

-Ça ne coûte de rien d'essayer, approuva la Poufsouffle en regardant avec inquiétude les grains de sable défilés.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes.

-Ils reprirent donc leur place autour de la table et, suivant la cadence, Harry et Hermione appuyèrent dans un même mouvement sur les touches. Le premier chiffre s'inscrivit en lumière dorée dans le rectangle. Il en fut de même pour le deuxième et ainsi de suite. Ils durent cependant recommencer deux fois pour qu'ils parviennent à la fin de la suite de chiffre sans fausses notes. Enfin, à leur soulagement, une porte apparue dans l'un des murs et s'ouvrit. Il y eut un puissant coup de vent et, au bout de quelques secondes, Turner et Tim atterrirent grand fracas dans la pièce.

-Et bien les enfants? Que se passe-t-il? S'étonna Turner alors que la porte disparaissait et qu'une autre s'ouvrait dans le mur d'en face.

-Nous vous expliquerons en chemin, promis Gaëlle alors qu'ils passaient cette nouvelle entrée.

La salle suivante était en forme de cône torsadé. Les murs étaient recouverts de bleus et blanc qui se mélangeaient, se joignaient et se séparaient à l'image que l'on peux se faire de la peinture mouvante. La pièce était éclairée comme en plein jour même si il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et un bassin circulaire prenait presque toute la place.

-C'est…

-Attention! s'exclama Harry en se jetant sur Gaëlle.

Ils roulèrent tous deux à terre, évitant ainsi un éclair doré. Peu à peu apparurent de nombreuses petites créatures ressemblant à des fées par leurs tailles, leurs ailes et leur vêtement, mais très différentes par leurs visage, leur couleur et leur expression. Elles étaient en effet d'un blanc immaculé et elles semblaient prêtes à livrer un combat sans merci…ce qu'elles firent sans tarder. Leurs traits étaient rapides et précis et une fois de plus il était difficile d'y échapper.

-Là-haut! S'exclama soudain Hermione en pointant le centre du cône qui était aussi le point culminant.

Il y avait, accroché très très loin au-dessus d'eux, une surface plane transparente sur lequel reposé ce qui ressemblait bien à une pierre de pouvoir.

-Il faut aller la chercher, déclara Turner.

-Je peux nous créer des boucliers individuels suffisamment puissant pour nous protéger.

-Tu es sure Gaëlle?

-Oui.

-Bien. Je te couvrirais au cas où, déclara Turner.

-Je vais monter chercher la pierre avec un balais, décida Harry en sortant l'objet miniaturisé de sa poche.

-Je viens avec toi, le prévint Hermione. Tu conduis, je nous défends car je pense que les vents ne nous favoriserons guère.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bon, et bien moi je cherche une issue! S'exclama Timothé en s'éloignant joyeusement.

-Harry, Hermione! Les interpella leur professeur alors qu'ils enfourchaient le balais.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.

-Faites attention. Il ne faudrait pas tomber dans la fontaine.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à celle-ci. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait cru au prime abord, ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'il y avait dedans mais bien de l'air. Une étrange sorte d'air en vérité car il oscillé entre le blanc, le bleu et le vert et miroité comme de l'eau dans un torrent. Tourbillonnant aussi violemment qu'une cascade, il ne faisait pourtant pas le moindre bruit à part, peut être, un léger sifflement.

Ils hochèrent la tête et s'envolèrent. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils ne furent pas suivit par les petites fées étranges. En revanche, une partie de l'air qui coulait dans le bassin s'éleva vers eux et les poursuivit. Gaëlle ne protégeant que leur corps et non leur balais, ils durent se débrouiller entièrement seuls pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Harry ne parvint pas à en rester éloignés bien longtemps mais, grâce à son don pour le vol, il arrivé à se faire des alliés de certains d'entre eux et à ne pas être désarçonné par d'autres. Cependant, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu résister bien longtemps sans Hermione qui, grâce à sa grande connaissance des vents à son talent pour les sorts de l'élément air, parvint à en éloigner et à en combattre plus d'un. Ils furent néanmoins ballotés un certains nombre de fois et ce n'est pas sans difficulté qu'ils parvinrent en haut. Ils tentèrent un Accio lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près mais il ne marcha.

-Approches toi de la plateforme, je vais aller la chercher.

-Tu es sur?

-Tu préfère que je tiennes le balais.

Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

-C'est bon, je t'attends.

Elle monta donc avec précaution sur la surface de verre et marcha vers la pierre à quatre patte pour mieux répartir son poids, ne sachant pas si le plateau était vraiment solide. Harry la suivait des yeux pour être sur de pouvoir la rattraper si jamais elle tombait. Alors qu'elle s'emparé de la pierre, un soudain tourbillon emporta Harry et son balais. Il se rattrapa d'une main à temps à son balais mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper sa baguette ou de se remettre en bonne position car une nouvelle violente bourrasque lui fit lâcher prise.

-HARRY! Hurla Hermione en se précipitant vers le bord de la plateforme.

Il se rapprochait à une vitesse folle du sol et son bouclier n'y pourrait rien faire. Leurs amis ne semblaient avoir rien remarqué. Elle enchaîna une série de gestes en murmurant une incantation et un puissant vent remonta vers le jeune homme en chute libre comme un geyser et le remonta vers le plateau, l'y jetant sans douceur. Elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

-Ça va? Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'était peut être un peu violent.

Il avait le souffle court mais pensa s'estimer heureux de ne pas être en plus mauvais état.

-Granger, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je crois que tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour une fois.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

-Granger? C'est original. Ça faisait combien de temps, ironisa-t-elle.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de plaisanter plus longtemps car une des chaînes lâchât. Ils glissèrent mais eurent le temps de se rattraper. Ils se hissèrent au coin opposer et virent Tim se rapprocher sur un balais. Les vents semblaient s'être calmés. Sans doute qu'en avoir désarçonné un leur suffisait. Il leur tendit leur balais.

-Allez, arrêtez de jouer, on doit rentrer, ricana-t-il. Drago et Jenny vont s'inquiéter. Nous avons des responsabilités maintenant et des gens à qui rendre des comptes.

-Je me demande si c'était pas mieux avant.

-Au moins, on a pu à boire l'infecte café que nous faisait Turner.

Ils rirent et descendirent vers les deux autres personnes du groupe qui avaient quasiment exterminés toutes les bestioles.

-Alors, comment pouvons nous partir? Questionna leur professeur.

-Et bien, après avoir scanné toute la pièce et mûrement réfléchit, je crois bien que la sortie est…par là!

Il désigna fièrement le bassin que ses amis regardèrent avec une légère perplexité.

-Tu es sur?

-Absolument certain…ou presque. Vous pourriez me faire confiance pour une fois!

-Parfait alors, passe donc en premier, fit Harry en le poussant.

-Aaaatte…

Il disparut dans les courants.

-Harry, tu sais qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Tu lui a fait peur.

-Alors rejoignez le vite.

Un cri aigu leur fit se boucher les oreilles et, dans une détonation, un énorme dragon bleu apparut dans les airs.

-Allez-y, je vous couvre, décida Gaëlle.

-Tu es sure?

Elle se tourna, l'air fripon.

-Certaine.

Turner sauta donc suivit de Harry. Ils atterrirent au milieu du grand plateau désertique d'origine. Tim les y attendait…très en colère. Hermione se matérialisa une seconde plus tard à coté de lui.

-Gaëlle arrive?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle semblait bien décider à nous suivre.

Une tornade apparue bientôt non loin.

-J'espère qu'elle va se dépêcher.

Le tourbillon avançait à présent vers eux à toute vitesse.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer! Hurla Tim pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Ils pensèrent une seconde qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps mais ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas.

-Surprise! Vous…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Turner la prit par le bras et ils transplannèrent.

…

-Et dire que c'était la dernière pierre, soupira Gaëlle en se recroquevillant dans un fauteuil, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

-Oui, plus de mauvaises surprises, plus de vieilles grottes humides, plus de grosses bêtes moches qui veulent nous sucer le sang…bref, le paradis, rajouta Tim, aux anges.

-Professeur, j'aurais cependant une question. Merlin, qui a caché toutes les pierres, a vécu bien avant Beethoven. Comment se fait-il que ce soit cette partition là qui se soit trouvé dans la cachette ? Interrogea Hermione.

-Oh, Merlin a toujours adoré les voyages dans le temps, répondit Turner d'un air songeur en caressant la tête de son chaton. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il en ai ramené quelques souvenirs dans son présent.

Ses élèves échangèrent quelques regards, ne sachant pas si c'était une réponse sérieuse ou une boutade.

-Les enfants, nous avons trouvé toutes les pierres mais nous sommes bien loin d'avoir atteints tous nos objectifs. Nous devons encore vaincre Voldemort, la Force et il nous faut pour cela réunir un nombre d'allier conséquent et trouver le Graal.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape? Demanda Timothé.

-Après-demain, nous retournons à Poudlard. Il vous faudra aider à la formation des plus âgés et nous devrons convaincre le plus grand nombre possible de personne de se joindre à nous pour combattre. Peut être que Drago pourra nous aider à ramener à notre cause les Serpentard. Il a une grande influence sur eux. Nous auront besoin du plus grande nombre d'aides possible car d'après les espions de l'Ordre, une attaque se préparerait envers Poudlard. Il faut que tout le monde soit prêts. Il faudra également, dans ce sens, préparé des moyens de fuir pour ceux qui le souhaiteront. Comme vous pouvez le constater nous n'avons régler que la toute première partie de notre plan.

-Alors comme ça je vais enfin visiter la célèbre école Poudlard! S'exclama joyeusement Tim.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard complice, réjouies à l'idée de revoir enfin leur amis.

Harry, lui, ne fit aucune remarque. Il savait qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il avait d'autres choses à faire avant.

-Quoi?! Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés! S'étonna Jenny en entrant dans la pièce.

-Et en plus vous avez encore fait du bruit en rentrant, ajouta Drago en les toisant, les bras croisés. Vous avez réveillez le bébé. Et nous aussi par la même occasion.

Ils s'assirent.

-J'espère au moins que vous avez fait suffisamment de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde.

…

Le silence. Un silence lourd et pesant. La respiration lente et régulière de Timothé, étendu sur son lit un peu plus loin, indiqué qu'il dormait. Il se redressa et, sans bruit, prit son sac où il avait déjà entassé toutes ses affaires. Il n'avait pas besoin de se rhabiller car, sachant ce qu'il devait faire, il ne s'était pas déshabiller. Prenant sa baguette et tachant de ne pas faire de bruit, il s'avança dans le noir jusqu'à la porte.

Il sortit dans le couloir et marcha jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout le monde devait dormir à cette heure. La journée avait été longue et, même si ils avaient l'habitude de peu dormir, quand ils en avaient l'occasion ils ne s'en privait pas.

Arrivés prés de la porte d'entrée il remit ses chaussures. Personne ne l'entendrait quand il aurait passer la porte de l'appartement et comme il n'y avait guère de voyageurs cette nuit là dans la Demeure Fantastique personne ne le surprendrait. Tout semblait avoir était préparé pour qu'il puisse fuir.

Il enfila sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée. Serrant les dents, les yeux fermés, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Il n'avait prévu aucune parole, ni discours, ni excuse. Il avait voulu fuir dans l'anonymat, s'envoler sans bruit dans la nuit noire. Si encore ça n'avait pas été elle qui s'était trouvé là, derrière lui, dans la pénombre. Il aurait pu, alors, faire comme si il n'avait pas entendu. Mais, hélas, c'était bien elle. Et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sa voix semblait être plus aigüe qu'à l'habitude. Il se retourna, lentement, pour lui faire face. Elle était là, en robe nuit, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, pieds nus sur le sol froid. Il n'aurait su dire si elle était là avant lui ou pas et encore moins si elle se trouvait là à cette instant par hasard ou si elle avait compris.

-Tu le sais.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour nier l'évidence. Il détourna la tête pour ne pas voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Il voyait bien qu'elle retenait ses sanglots mais il se sentait si impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Il n'avait jamais su sécher les larmes de personnes. Pourtant, un souvenir lui revint, le démentant. Fugace. Une falaise. La mer. Ces scintillements argentés. Une détresse qu'il était parvenu à saisir, à comprendre. Un souvenir, réel celui-là.

-Je le dois.

Ce fut à son tour de détourner les yeux.

Il se demanda un instant si elle le détestait. Il eut mal. Il préféra oublier cette hypothèse.

Il y eut un long silence.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il devait le faire maintenant.

Il fit un mouvement pour se détourner mais sa voix le retint une nouvelle fois.

-Je n'aurais le droit qu'à _ça_? Un froid « Je le dois ». Pas d'autres explications? Alors après toutes ces semaines, tous ces mois…Après tous nos efforts…Cela n'a-t-il servit à rien? En sommes nous revenus au même point? N'ai-je pas le droit d'en savoir plus? Tu fais ça, sans nous laisser d'explications? Sans nous faire comprendre pourquoi? Sans rien de plus qu'un « Je le dois »?

Son regard accusateur, suppliant, pleins d'incompréhension mais toujours aimant cependant. Il se devait d'y résister. Il n'avait pas le droit de fléchir. Il devait le faire maintenant. Plus de temps pour les explications. Il voulut reculer, bouger, se mouvoir mais son corps s'y refusa. Qu'est-ce que la raison face aux sentiments?

-Je le dois parce qu'il faut que je sache pour mes parents. Que je puisse les connaître avant…Je le dois parce qu'il me faut régler des affaires qui ne concerne que moi. Comprendre ce rêve qui me torture, savoir ce qu'il est arrivé Zébellia, dire adieu aux rares personnes que j'apprécie… Je le dois pour prendre du recule. Je le dois pour réaliser toutes les chose que je ne pourrais pas faire après. Je le dois, enfin, pour pouvoir me connaître. Parce que j'ai finit pas comprendre que je ne me connaissais pas. Pendant toutes ces années j'ai cru être quelqu'un et que je me suis rendu compte, qu'au contraire, je ne pouvais pas être ce Démon parfait sans faiblesse, sans amour. Je l'ai compris grâce à vous tous, Hermione. Grâce à toi. Je suis complètement perdu, Hermione. Je ne sais plus qui je fais semblant d'être qui je ne dois pas être, qui j'aimerais être et je sais encore moins qui je suis vraiment. Laisse moi trouver, Hermione, laisse moi y aller. Je sais que je le dois, je sens que je le dois. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'après je n'aurais plus le temps ni la possibilité. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Je dois le faire. Pour eux, pour toi…pour moi. Je n'ai plus le choix, si je dois le faire, et je dois le faire, je dois le faire maintenant. Il sera bientôt trop tard.

-Alors emmène moi.

Il aurait dû être surpris parc cette supplique mais il ne le fut pas. Il en fut néanmoins très touché. Plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main contre sa joue.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Et tu ne peux pas non plus. Ils ont besoin de toi, chuchotât-il doucement.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Sa voix tremblait presque. Il était si ému. Leur visage se touchaient presque.

-Que ferais-tu, murmurât-elle d'une voix tremblante, Que ferais-tu si l'être le plus cher à ton cœur s'apprêtait à partir et que tu ne pouvait le retenir?

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Et toi, que ferais-tu si tu aimais vraiment quelqu'un pour la première fois mais que, ne sachant pas toi-même qui tu es, tu ne peux te permettre de la laisser t'aimer en retour?

-Je…commença-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Parfois le silence valait mieux que les mots.

Éloignant son visage du sien, il lui prit les mains.

-C'est toi, Hermione qui m'a fait comprendre combien il était important que je termine ma propre quête pour parvenir au sauver ce monde. C'est toi qui m'a montré le chemin à prendre pour aller de l'avant. Pour atteindre la vraie sagesse. Je reviendrais en temps voulus, je te le jure. Tu dois me faire confiance. Tu dois croire en moi.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Dis-le moi.

-Je pars.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une seule.

Elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres.

-Reviens nous…reviens moi vite.

Il se dégagea en douceur et la serra contre lui. Son sort fut rapide et marcha à la perfection. Sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte, elle dormait déjà. Il sentit son corps se détendre dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il la couvrit d'une couverture et posa un autre baiser sur son front.

-Fais de beaux rêves. Je reviens.

La porte se rouvrit et se referma sans bruit sur son ombre qui disparut bientôt dans l'ombre noire de la nuit.

_Et oui, c'est fini! Cela vous a-t-il plût? J'attends vos réactions. En attendant voici les réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre._

LeRoiDechu 

Merci de prendre le temps de me mettre des reviews, surtout si tu es surchargé (tu peux me raconté te vie, je le fais bien, moi, à chaque début et fin de chapitre^^). En tout cas, c'est bien que ma fic continue de te plaire. J'espère avoir droit à une nouvelle review de ta part très bientôt.

A plus!

luffynette 

^^Concis, clair et net. Comment dire tant en un seul mot?^^ Merci

DameLibra

Et bien, en commençant à lire ta review, j'avoue que tu m'a fait un peu peur. Je m'attendais à recevoir mes 4 vérités en plein visage^^ ton « je ne vais pas passé par quatre chemin » m'a causé une grande frayeur, je l'avoue^^ mais bon, après tu m'a rassurée, surtout que je savais que ce qu'il y aurait dans ce chapitre 33. Ces petites scènes t'ont-elles plût? Bon, c'est vrai que Harry est encore un peu distant. Mais c'est Harry quand même! Et puis Hermione ne peut pas non plus se jeter dans ses bras comme ça! ^^

En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta review en générale!

grispoils 

Salut!

Heureuse que le dernier chapitre t'ait-plût. En a-t-il été de même de mêm pour celui-là?

A bientôt j'espère

Bisou

nono-chan230 

Coucou!

Je suis contente que malgré la lenteur avec laquelle avançait mon dernier chapitre tu l'ai quand même. Je n'ai en revanche pas compris ta remarque par rapport à la vie dans Niebelung. C'est une ville de Démons d'accord, mais pas un cimetière ni une ville fantôme^^

Pour Djîmon tu te rapproche de la solution. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras bientôt droit à toutes les explications.

Pour la longueur de ce nouveau chapitre, je sais que niveau pages il est plus grand mais il coupé en plusieurs parties donc je pense qu'il sera moins dure à lire. Comment l'as-tu trouvé? Désolée aussi pour l'attente.

A la prochaine!!!

Newness 

Encore busy! Mais, fais comme moi, prend donc des vacances!^^ Enfin, tant que tu review, c'est toi qui voit!^^ Merci en tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot (même quand ils ne sont pas constructifs lol). Et que penses-tu de celui-ci?

Bises à toi.

felinness 

Quel enthousiasme! Ça fait plaisir à voir (en passant je suis très sensible au compliment sur Indiana Jones étant une grande fan ^^).

Je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ainsi que mes personnages (encore une grande fan de Drago à ce que je vois^^).

Pour les Anges et les Démons, je voulais effectivement bannir cette vision des choses. Je la trouve bien mais je voulais faire quelque chose de plus complexe, d'inattendu.

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût également.

chris87 

Hi!

T'été partie en Angleterre, c'est ça?^^ J'adorerais visiter Londres. …ouais, j'arrête de raconter ma vie^^

Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre mais j'espère que j'ai mis plus d'originalité dans celui-ci. Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

Pour ce qui est de la fin bâclée, je me suis mal fait comprendre. C'était de la fin du chapitre dont je parlais. J'avoue qu'à la fin ça traînait en longueur et j'ai, disons, un peu accéléré pour que ça arrête de s'éternisé mais apparemment ça s'est pas trop vu. Tant mieux.^^

Merci en tout cas pour tes encouragements et ta review.

Bye bye

Sahada 

Merci à toi pour cette nouvelle review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût également.

lapetiotesouris 

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plût autant (si ce n'est plus) que l'autre. Je suis contente que l'histoire des deux familles t'ait plût. Ces petites précisions sur la vie du héros t'ont plût?

A+ j'espère.

Butterflied

Il est peut être bien vrai que je fais une fixation sur l'époque médiévale ^^ ça doit être à cause de ma sœur qui a toujours adoré cette époque, va savoir pourquoi!^^ De plus, J. utilise pas mal cette époque. Et puis je crois que je suis un peu influencé par les jeux de rôles dont sont complètement dingue certain de mes amis. Sans compter j'adore la médiévale fantaisie. (et oui, encore une!) Et d'un point de vue plus objectif, je voulais que ce ne soit pas la même époque qui ressorte chez les Démons et chez les Anges. Ce qui faisait bcp de raison pour en mettre ici.

En tout cas, c'est chouette qu'il t'ait plus. J'espère que, maintenant que tu as lu ce nouveau chapitre, tu n'es plus « FRUSTREE ». Deux tête à tête bien remplis c'est pas mal, non?

Quand à Harry, comme tu as pu le voir, le fait d'être retourné à Niebelung n'a pas eu aucun effet. C'était plutôt à rebours. Ça lui a rappelé, avec d'autres circonstances, quelles devaient être ses priorités.

Biz et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps.

Eldar-Melda

Salut! Contente qu'il t'ait plût malgré tout. J'espère que tu as apprécié cette nouvelle précision sur l'histoire des Démons (le fait qu'ils ont été un long moment nomades entre autre). Est-ce que ça se rapproche de l'idée que tu t'en faisait?

A plus!

_Encore un nouveau chapitre riche en émotions qui se termine. Comme je suis en vacances je vais essayer de poster assez rapidement mais c'est pas gagné ^^ alors, en attendant, je vous fais de gros bisous et je souhaites à tous ceux qui sont en vacances: bonnes vacances, et à ceux qui ne le sont pas: bon courage._

_ZiaGranger. _


	35. Chapter 35

_Coucou tout le monde. Et oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je ne n'avais pas donné de nouvelles et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant attendre! Mais bon entre les problèmes d'ordi, les cours, des devoirs…Enfin, toujours le même refrain quoi^^'. Donc, pour me faire pardonner j'ai écrit un looong chapitre. Il y a plusieurs éclaircissements et quelques moments plutôt sympa (du moins je crois^^). J'espère en tout cas qu'il va vous plaire._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 34 : Apprendre et Comprendre

La pluie ne semblait ni ralentir ni gêner le petit groupe de marcheurs qui avançaient, pas plus que la noirceur de la nuit tombée depuis un certain temps déjà. La distance à parcourir aurait été moins longue s'ils étaient passés par Pré-au-Lard (point de transplannage le plus proche de Poudlard) mais, à ce qu'il paraissait, il ne fallait pas qu'on les voit.

-Grand comment?

-Immense Tim, sourit Gaëlle.

La réponse, bien que peu précise, sembla le combler et il enchaîna sur une autre question.

-Et il y a combien de tours?

-Tim, on arrive dans moins d'un quart d'heure, un peu de patience. Tu auras alors tout le temps pour compter les tours, les mètres, les élèves, et même les pierres si tu veux, soupira Turner un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Sans doute ne manquait-il pas d'impatience non plus. Une ombre s'avança vers eux. Ils stoppèrent tous, attentifs.

-Ça va, le reste de la voie est libre, annonça Hermione qui était parti en éclaireur. Si on marche bien, on peut y être dans une dizaine de minutes.

Sa prévision était exacte et, bientôt, le château se découpa dans le paysage. Hermione ressentit dès lors comme du soulagement se distiller dans ses veines, réchauffant son cœur frigorifié. Et, alors que Tim s'extasiait à haute voix, ne lésinant pas sur les jurons et les exclamations, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le premier depuis presque une semaine.

Turner posa sa main sur le portail et celui-ci s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ils traversèrent en silence le parc, puis le hall, avant d'ouvrir la porte de la Grande Salle.

-Toutes nos excuses, nous sommes légèrement en retard. Il y a eu quelques turbulences au-dessus de Longtown, lança tranquillement Turner à la cantonade.

Hermione ne remarqua pas les visages incrédules et surpris de ses camarades et professeurs. Les seules choses qu'elle remarqua furent que, pour la première, rien n'avait changé sous le ciel de Poudlard, celui-ci restant aussi familier et rassurant qu'il y avait quelques mois. Et, pour la seconde, le regard lumineux et rassuré, bien qu'un peu terni d'inquiétude, du directeur qui s'inclina tellement légèrement vers eux qu'elle fut sans doute la seule à s'en rendre compte mais qui ne lui donna pas moins envie de pleurer que de l'impression de soulagement de retrouver un véritable foyer.

Bien loin de remarquer l'émotion d'Hermione, le soulagement et l'enjouement de Turner, l'empressement joyeux de Gaëlle ou même l'ébahissement admiratif de Timothé, les habitants de Poudlard prirent notes plutôt de l'arrivée plutôt tardive et spectaculaire de leurs anciens camarades et leurs changements.

En effet, aux courts des longs mois qui s'étaient écoulés et malgré le fait qu'ils s'en soient peu rendus comptes, ils avaient beaucoup évolués et ce dans plusieurs domaines. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais vu Tim auparavant, et Turner, malgré la longueur de ses cheveux, n'avait guère été transformé. Mais Gaëlle et Hermione ne semblait plus être les mêmes. La première, timide et réservée, marchait à présent d'un pas assuré, fluide et gracieux, remarquant à peine les regards fixés sur elle. Sa tenue vestimentaire, comme sa voisine, n'avait plus guère avoir avec son ancien uniforme. Constitué d'un ample pantalon marron, d'un haut un peu large à longues manches, d'une longue cape noire de voyage et de grosses chaussures de marches, il ressemblait plus à celui d'un sorcier aventurier que d'une gentille écolière de Poufsouffle. Ses boucles brunes tombaient à présent en cascades jusqu'à ses omoplates, son teint était légèrement plus halé, ses yeux plus vifs et perçants et sa musculature, bien qu'invisible sous ses amples vêtements, transparaissaient à travers sa nouvelle assurance, sa déconcertante sérénité et l'élégance de ses gestes. Elle n'avait rien à envier à Tim qui avançait à sa gauche, si ce n'est, quelques centimètres.

Hermione, qui était à sa droite, avait eu le droit aux mêmes changements. Elle dégageait le même aplomb, la même grâce et le même charisme que ses deux compagnons, pourtant si jeunes.

On aurait dit une même personne tant ils se déplaçaient dans un ensemble parfait, au même rythme, bougeant les uns pas rapport aux autres, prévenant de façon naturelle tout ce qu'allait faire leur voisin. Un mètre séparait les trois adolescents de l'adulte qui menait la marche.

-Au contraire vous êtes en avance. Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain. Mais qu'importe! Installez-vous donc, proposa Dumbledore.

-Ce sera avec plaisir mais nous sommes fourbus. Nous désirions juste vous prévenir que nous étions revenus.

-Oui, bien sur. Je vous en remercie. Voulez vous…

-Non merci, nous connaissons le chemin.

-Et bien, bonne nuit alors.

-Merci Mr le Directeur, à vous également.

Turner tourna les talons et, suivit de ses trois élèves sortis de la pièce sans qu'une autre parole qui n'ait été prononcé par lui ou par Dumbledore ne résonne sous le plafond magique.

La porte se referma sur eux et ils gravirent plusieurs escaliers avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

-Où Tim va-t-il dormir ?

-J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de nous accorder une suite pour que nous puissions garder notre indépendance. Nous y dormirons tous. Sauf si vous y voyiez un inconvénient évidemment.

-Aucun, répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Parfait. Vous pourrez cependant prendre vos repas dans la Grande Salle et lorsque vous assisterez à des cours se sera selon l'emploi du temps de votre maison, avec les mêmes camarades et les mêmes professeurs. Sauf, encore, si vous y voyez un inconvénient.

Un silence lui répondit.

-Vous y voyiez un inconvénient ?

-De toute façon, vous nous avez-vous-même dit qu'on n'était pas là comme élèves alors…

-Non, j'ai dit que vous ne seriez là pas seulement comme élèves. En revenant ici, nous vous mettons en danger car les Mangemorts, les Démons et les Anges sauront bientôt tous où vous êtes. Ce n'est donc pas pour revoir du pays que nous sommes ici mais pour former ceux qui en ont besoin, autrement dit…

-Autrement dit les jeunes, les adolescents. Ceux qui risquent de ne pas pouvoir se défendre.

-Exactement Hermione. L'idée, c'est que quatre professeurs de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est mieux qu'un seul.

-Et on va enseigner seulement Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ? interrogea Tim.

-Et bien, euh, non. En fait vous allez faire des cours supplémentaires vous comprenez ? Vous serez des compléments. Bien évidemment vous allez devoir leur faire absorber un certain nombre de connaissances en un temps très limité. Un peu plus d'un mois pour tout dire. Il va donc falloir leur apprendre juste l'essentiel pour se défendre.

-Et comment nous allons nous organiser ? interrogea Hermione.

-Ce sera à vous de voir. Ce sont vos cours : vous gérez. Bien sur, si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis là.

-Professeur, certains de ses élèves sont à peine plus jeunes, d'autres ont mon âge et d'autres encore sont même plus vieux. Je ne suis pas sure…En admettant que j'essaie de leur donner des cours, ils n'écouteront rien.

-Personnellement Mélusine ne m'a jamais appris à tenir une classe en délire, approuva Timothé.

-Je peux vous assuré que si jamais un seul l'ouvre (et encore faudrait-il qu'il y en ait un seul qui l'ose), vous saurez parfaitement lui faire fermer son clapet.

-Mais comment…commença Gaëlle.

-Pensez donc aux Dragons.

-Les Professeurs n'apprécieront peut être pas…tenta Hermione.

-Vous avez survécut à Morgane.

-Et…

-Vous êtes l'élite, les enfants! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser marcher sur les pieds par une bande de bambins braillards et des professeurs infantiles. Votre place vous l'avez gagné et sans doute plus chèrement que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Un peu de confiance en vous que diable !

-Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

-Bien sur Hermione.

-Pourquoi cette entrée en fanfare ? Nous pouvions être un peu plus discrets et c'eût été plus logique connaissant les dangers qui pèsent sur nous.

Il se retourna pour faire face à ses trois élèves. Son air était sérieux mais calme.

-Sans doute n'avez-vous pas remarqué tout ce qui a changé en vous mais tous les professeurs présents, de même que les élèves, ont vu les différences. Vous les impressionnez. Par votre charisme, votre assurance et la force, magique, physique et psychologique qui se dégage de vous. Mais en arrivant de la façon dont nous l'avons fait ce soir, cela leur a plus sauté aux yeux qu'à aucun autre moment. Ils ont été pris par surprise et vous avez eut tout le loisir de vous montrer sous votre nouveau jour de façon à ce que tous puissent vous voir et ce dans toute votre splendeur.

Le regard perplexe et incrédule de ses étudiants ne lui échappa pas mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Cette entrée théâtrale était le seul moyen (à mes yeux) d'imposer le plus rapidement possible l'admiration et le respect de tous les êtres vivants de ce château à votre égard.

-Mais qui a dit qu'on voulait de ça ?! s'exclama Gaëlle.

-Vous en aurez besoin. Si vous voulez qu'ils apprennent vite et qu'ils vous fassent confiance c'était le moyen le plus rapide. De plus, ils doivent voir en vous des meneurs.

-Des meneurs ? De mieux en mieux ! s'insurgea de nouveau la Poufsouffle.

-Bien sur que oui des meneurs. C'est ce que vous êtes devenus au moment où vous avez accepté de venir avec moi. C'est ce que vous êtes devenus au moment où vous avez accepté votre statut d'élu. Vous devez les aider à gravir les difficultés et les embûches et les mener jusqu'à la victoire. Vous n'êtes pas seulement là pour combattre mais pour montrer aux autres comment et pourquoi se battre contre Voldemort et ses sbires.

-Doivent-ils savoir pour la force ? interrogea la Gryffondor.

-Ils apprendront en temps voulus mais pour l'instant nous ne sommes savons pas grand-chose sur elle si ce n'est qu'elle est puissante et ce n'est pas la peine de les affoler tant que nous n'avons pas matière à leur dire ce qui en est.

Il les regarda un par un dans les yeux.

-Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à vous faire. Vous êtes à la hauteur.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? soupira Gaëlle.

-Vous me l'avez déjà prouvé maintes et maintes fois, sourit-il.

Il se détourna et recommença à marcher. Il s'arrêta bientôt devant un tableau qui représentait une étoile transperçant un ciel noir.

-Espoir, dit Turner, faisant apparaître une porte.

La pièce qui s'ouvrit devant eux était un spacieux salon qui comportait cinq portes.

-C'est deux pièces là sont des chambres à deux lits, celle-ci sera ma chambre, ça c'est la salle de bain, et là il y a une salle où nous pourront nous entraîner où étudier selon les nécessité. J'aimerais que vous gardiez vos vêtements et que vous laissiez de coté vos uniformes.

-Toujours pour marquer notre supériorité sur nos amis, c'est ça ? marmonna Gaëlle.

-C'est nécessaire. Je ne vous demande pas de vous enorgueillir ni de perdre tout humilité mais d'être à la hauteur de votre tâche. Il n'est pas facile de commander, je le sais d'expérience, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Demain vous n'aurez qu'à aller en cours si vous le souhaitez, nous mettrons au point vos cours demain soir. Dumbledore se chargera de prévenir tous les professeurs de vos nouveaux droits.

-Ça par contre je ne m'en plaindrais pas ! plaisanta Tim.

Ils sourirent et l'atmosphère se détendit un peu.

-Alors, quels droits avons-nous en plus ? s'enquit Gaëlle d'un air taquin.

-Pas de couvre-feu, séchage de cours autorisé, plus besoin des uniformes et suivre les cours avec la classe que vous souhaitez.

-Chouette ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir se dérouler un cours de potion Gryffondor/Serpentard ! lança la plus jeune, enjouée.

-C'est très animé, répliqua Hermione du tac-au-tac.

-Allez, bonne nuit ! s'exclama Timothé.

-Toi aussi, répondit joyeusement Gaëlle.

Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre. Hermione voulut suivre son amie mais Turner la rappela.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter. J'ai le sentiment qu'il reviendra très bientôt.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête avant de filer au lit.

…

Il regarda la porte, incertain une seconde, avant de frapper trois coups. Le battant s'ouvrit sur l'homme qu'il était venu voir. Ce-dernier n'eut pas le temps de montrer sa surprise ni même de dire quoique ce soit.

-Parlez moi de mes parents.

Rémus Lupin lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui faire signe d'entrer. La maison était chaleureuse, accueillante et joliment décorée.

-Rémus, qui est-ce? Lança la voix de Tonks de l'étage au-dessus.

-Harry, répondit-il simplement en amenant son hôte dans le salon. Il montra à Harry un canapé où s'asseoir et, tout le temps où il prépara du thé, pas une seule parole ne fut échangée. Harry ne le pressa pas. lui-même n'aurait su par où commencer. Enfin, l'homme s'assit à ses cotés et lui tendit une tasse de thé avant de commencer son récit.

-Ton père est entré à Poudlard à l'âge de onze ans. Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était sorcière et il avait toujours vécut avec les Démons. Il ne connaissait rien des sentiments humains, de leurs espoirs ou de leurs désirs et si il a été envoyé à Poudlard c'est que son propre père voulait qu'il puisse maîtriser ses pouvoirs sorciers et donc être capable de s'en servir après son incubation, espérant ainsi en faire un Démon plus puissant encore. James avait accepté pour se conformer aux désirs de son père mais quand il est arrivé ici il n'avait d'autre envie que celle de devenir l'un des plus puissant sorcier et il ne pensait pas que ses sentiments pourraient jouer. Comme toi, il s'imaginait suffisamment démoniaque pour être capable d'en faire abstraction. Mais c'était sans compter que l'on ne maîtrise pas ses émotions. C'était quelqu'un de très enjoué, espiègle et de chaleureux. C'est la raison pour laquelle, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester insensible, il s'est très vite rapproché de Sirius, puis de Peter et moi. Nous faisions les quatre cents coups et les Serpentard en ont bien bavés. Il n'avait pas perdu son désir d'être Démon mais il en avait d'autres en priorité.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre son récit.

-Lily, de son coté, était dans notre année et notre maison. Sa mère, une ange, était très éprise de son père, un moldus. C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient envoyés Lily à Poudlard lorsqu'ils reçurent la lettre. Contrairement à ton père, elle vivait dans un cadre d'amour. La seule ombre au tableau était sa sœur qui, par malchance, n'avait pas obtenu de pouvoirs sorciers et qui était assez médiocre quand à ses pouvoirs d'ange et qui était jalouse d'elle. Lily n'eut aucun mal à se faire des amis. Elle était ouverte, généreuse et sympathique avec tout le monde.

Il inspira profondément avant de continuer.

-Evidemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le droit de dévoiler ses origines mais ils se reconnurent tout de suite en tant que peuple ennemis. Lily n'en avait cure, refusant se genre de racisme qu'elle jugeait dépassé et sans raison. Ce n'était pas le cas de ton père a qui on avait longuement inculqué l'intolérance envers les anges. De plus, il faut l'avouer, malgré le fait que James était très intelligent, elle le battait dans un certain nombre de matière et son orgueil en prenait un coup à chaque fois. Cependant, il n'en tomba pas moins vite amoureux. Le plus difficile fut sans doute de se l'avouer. Ce fut la quasi guerre entre eux jusqu'à la troisième année où il fut finalement obligé d'accepter ses sentiments et il en fallut deux autres pour se faire pardonner auprès de Lily. Elle n'était, heureusement, pas non plus insensible a ses charmes et ils finirent par se mettre ensemble. Ils n'ont pas vraiment réfléchit au conséquences ou, en tout cas, ils en ont fait abstraction. Ils ne parlaient jamais du « après » mais plus les mois, les semaines et même les jours passaient, plus leur amour devenaient fort. Tellement fort qu'à la fin de leur septième année il était devenu incontrôlable. Ils ne voyaient pas leur vie l'un sans l'autre. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas leur futur sans celui ou celle qu'ils aimaient tant. Pendant les vacances ils se voyaient secrètement ou ils s'envoyaient des lettres en cachette si bien que leurs parents n'en savaient rien. Mais lorsqu'ils durent se quitter à la fin de leur septième année ils devaient prendre une décision. Jusque là cela avait parut évidant pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment décidé officiellement. Ils firent le serment de ne jamais se quitter et même si pour cela ils devaient quitter leur peuple respectif. James s'engagea à refuser son incubation et elle son adoubement.

Il se tût une seconde, comme plongés dans ses souvenirs.

-Mais une fois que leur relation fut avouée ils furent séquestrés par leur peuple. Lily avait le soutient de ses parents mais l'avis populaire était plus fort qu'eux ils ne purent s'y opposer longtemps. Chacun fut forcer de subir ce qu'ils avaient jurer de ne pas faire. Au moment où tout semblait perdu un étrange miracle ses produits. La source des ténèbres et la fontaine de jouvence ont refuser d'exécuter leur travail. Ils ne sont pas devenus ce qu'ils auraient dû. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils ont eu le droit de partir à la condition qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Ils auraient pu cesser de croire l'un en l'autre. Toute communication avait cessée depuis presque trois mois à cause des évènements. Ils auraient pu accepter de rester malgré tout. De ne pas perdre une partie de leur identité: leur nationalité. Mais ils ont été jusqu'au bout et, en fin octobre, ils emménageaient ensemble. Ils avaient un peu plus de dix-huit ans. Ils commençaient de très bas. Les parents de Lily les aidèrent et leur amis firent du mieux qu'ils purent. Même le père de James lui avait laissé un petit pécule pour recommencer à sa vie. Comme quoi, il y a des instincts qui ne sont pas détruits chez les Démons. James à put faire des études pour devenir Aurors et Lily s'est dirigé vers les langues de plombs. Malgré les temps troublés ils ont vécus heureux le temps où ils étaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils sont tout deux sortis vainqueurs de leurs examens, ils travaillaient déjà activement contre Voldemort. Enfin au bout de quelques années, ils t'eurent. Ta naissance couronna leur bonheur et, si c'était encore possible, renforça leur amour. Malheureusement la guerre devait bientôt les rattraper bientôt et Peter _ et non Sirius comme tous l'ont longtemps pensé _ les trahis. Le 31 octobre, une peu plus de cinq ans après qu'ils aient emménagés ensemble, Voldemort vint les trouver. James se sacrifia pour tenter de sauver ta mère et celle-ci se sacrifia pour te sauver toi. Ce jour-là, Voldemort disparut pour longtemps et toi tu as bientôt été envoyé chez ta tante qui vivait alors parmi les moldus et quelques semaines plus tard, les Démons furent plus rapide que les anges et ils vinrent de récupérer en tuant tous les habitants de ta nouvelle maison. Tu connais sans doute mieux le reste de l'histoire que moi.

Il y eut un long silence. Rémus semblait très ému d'avoir ressortis tous ses vieux souvenirs. Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux mais il les effaça d'un geste de la main et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une autre pièce. Il posa bientôt sur ses genoux un vieil album photos. Harry en tourna les pages lentement. Il avait rarement vus ses parents et toutes ses photos lui firent tourner la tête. Il en avait plus appris sur eux en quelques minutes que durant ses dix-sept premières années. Il tentait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. N'était il pas ironique qu'il sache tant de chose sur l'histoire des Démons, des humains, des Anges, la science des potions, la métamorphose et les enchantements de toutes sortes et qu'il en sache si peu sur sa propre vie. Ses photos montraient ses parents jeunes, heureux, vivants, leurs amis, ces amis qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou si peu…Elles le montraient lui aussi, bébé, souriant, joyeux, si différent de celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

-Je peux le garder?

-Je l'avait gardé pour toi. Il appartenait à tes parents. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te le rendre avant mais nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de le faire.

Harry se leva.

-Merci pour tout Rémus.

-Tu ne veux pas rester?

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, déclara Harry, hésitant.

-Tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant, ce sont les faits. Tu ne sais même pas encore ce qu'ils aimaient faire, à quoi ils passaient leur temps libre, ce qu'ils mangeaient au petit déjeuner, leurs habitudes…

Le Serpentard pensa à la fiole dans sa poche qui lui dirait bientôt ce qu'il craignait tant, à Zébéllia qui avait le droit à la vérité, aux autres…Puis il pensa à ses parents. Ils venaient à peine de les rencontrer. Il pouvait bien leur consacrer un peu plus de temps. Il se rassit.

-Je serais très heureux d'en entendre plus sur eux.

…

Le regard de Timothé tomba sur les deux jeunes filles qui discutait à voix basse à l'une des quatre grandes tables. Il s'assit en face de l'une d'elle. Il y avait peu de monde dans la salle mais tout le monde était déjà tournés vers eux.

-La bonne nouvelle c'est que je sens que je vais avoir la côte auprès des filles, plaisanta Tim en se servant un copieux petit déjeuner.

-Et dire qu'il te faut jusqu'à être un élu pour réussir à trouver une copine.

Tim lui fit grimace avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

-Quand les cours commencent-ils?

-D'ici trois quarts d'heures.

-Par quoi?

-Personnellement, j'ai une heure de Sortilège.

-Je comptais venir avec toi, annonça Gaëlle. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer des cours sans vous. Surtout maintenant que j'ai un niveau un peu plus élevé que ce que qu'on nous apprend en cours.

-Et tes amies?

-Ça ne m'empêchera pas de les voir. Mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour reprendre mes anciennes habitudes et pour revenir à la normale. Et puis je ne sais pas ce que je peux leur dire et ce que je ne peux pas.

-A ce que j'ai compris du baragouinage de Turner ce matin, il faut s'en tenir au stage pour l'instant mais en ajoutant que c'était une sorte d'expérimentation afin de préparer les élèves à la guerre. Du moins il a dit que c'était ce qu'avait expliquer Dumbledore aux élèves et aux professeurs hier soir à la fin du dîner.

-Je suis contente de ne pas avoir assister à cette grande déclaration.

Les amis de Gaëlle acquiescèrent de concert. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Hermione. Dans un réflexe, elle attrapa le poignet de la personne et le retourna violemment.

-Aïe, Hermione t'es folle ou quoi?!

-Ron? Oh désolée. Je ne savais que c'était toi.

-Et tu casses souvent le bras, comme ça, à ce qui veulent te dire bonjour?

-C'est bon Ron, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Tu m'as surprise.

Derrière son ami, Neville pouffait, les yeux brillant de soulagement.

-Tu nous as manqué.

-Je vous présente Gaëlle Géliquane et Timothé Night. C'étaient mes camarades du stage et ce sont mes amis. Gaëlle, Timothé, je vous présente Ronald Weasley et Neville Longdubas.

-Ron suffira, ajouta le rouquin en s'asseyant.

-Gaëlle!

Deux furies sautèrent sur la pauvre ange qui ne put que subir.

-Comme tu nous as manqué!

-Comment ça va?

-Alors, racontes nous un peu ce stage?

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier en Potion? Et bien en fait,

-Tais toi Steph, c'est moi qui raconte…

-Oh ça va, tu pourras lui raconter le cours de Méta si tu veux mais je raconte celui de Potion…

-Euh, les filles, calmez vous ou Gaëlle va mourir asphyxié rien que par vos bavardages, lança gaiement une voix masculine.

La Poufsouffle se retourna et fonça se blottir dans bras de son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui souffla-t-il.

-Toi aussi.

-Pourquoi tu ne viens t'asseoir à notre table? Interrogea Thibault.

-Oh, euh, et bien je voulais déjeuner avec Hermione. Ça a beaucoup d'importance?

-C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si on a vraiment le droit…marmonna le jeune homme, incertain.

-Hum, j'aimerais bien visiter le château, lança Timothée à l'adresse de ses deux amies coupant court les questions qui semblaient sur le point de fuser.

-Avec plaisir! S'exclama Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

-Je vous suis, approuva Gaëlle. A plus tard! Lança-t-elle à ses amis.

Et ils sortirent.

-Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point se serait difficile, avoua Hermione en guidant Tim dans les étages supérieurs. Comment on est sensé leur expliqué tout ça? Et jusqu'où on a le droit d'aller?

-J'en ai aucune idée, soupira Gaëlle. J'aimerai tellement rester un peu plus longtemps avec eux mais je sais qu'ils vont me poser des questions auxquelles je ne saurais pas répondre.

-Eh, pas de panique les filles! Lança Tim en souriant. Vous pouvez éviter les questions, mentir ou simplement dire que vous n'avez pas a y répondre. Vous êtes pas là pour un interrogatoire mais pour les aider à survivre durant cette guerre.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard peu convaincu mais n'ajoutèrent rien et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours.

-Oui, acquiesça simplement la Poufsouffle.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le début. Il fut assez intéressant même si c'était un sort qu'ils savaient déjà tout trois exécuter et que tous les élèves les regardaient d'un air suspicieux ou intrigué. Flitwick, lui-même, faillit faire une remarque par rapport à la présence de Gaëlle dans la classe mais se retint. Ils descendirent ensuite vers les cachots où avait lieu le double cours de potion.

-Je ne veux en aucun cas que tu te sentes rejeter mais tu ne devrais pas être avec ceux de ta maison…et de ton année? s'étonna Neville en descendant l'escalier.

-J'ai une dérogation spéciale.

Il sembla pendant un instant que Ron était sur le point de poser une autre question mais un regard d'Hermione l'en dissuada. Ils entrèrent donc à la suite des Serpentard dans la salle de cours sans rien ajouter.

Séverus Rogue, éternelle chauve-souris, continuait de fondre sur ses élèves dans l'espoir d'enlever des points. Sa cible du jour semblait être Gaëlle qui, non seulement était une Poufsouffle, mais qui, en plus, semblait penser qu'elle était suffisamment douée pour sauter deux classes dans SA matière, et ce, sans même lui demander son avis (qui aurait, naturellement, été négatif). Il sauta donc sur l'occasion de la rabrouer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle (et Hermione et Timothé qui préparaient la potion avec elle) avait arrêter de s'activer autour de son chaudron plus d'une demie heure avant la sonnerie alors que la préparation, longue a exécuter, devait prendre les deux heures dans leur totalité.

-Il semblerait que les nouvelles stars de Poudlard ne sentent pas l'utilité de faire la potion qui leur ait demandé, susurra-t-il après s'être rapproché d'eux silencieusement.

Les élèves tendirent le cou pour mieux voir ce qui allaient se passer, impatients d'assister au résultat de cette nouvelle confrontation.

-Je vous demande pardon professeur? S'enquit Timothé avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il put. L'appellation est flatteuse mais elle, tout comme l'accusation, reste guère justifiée.

-Pour quelle raison alors avez-vous cessé toute activité? Siffla l'homme en plissant les paupières.

-Nous avons terminé, expliqua Hermione.

Sa déclaration coupa le souffle à l'assistance et tous les regards tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le professeur, attendant la réplique, comme dans un match de tennis, mais ce fut Gaëlle qui prit la parole.

-À la place des écailles d'anguilles nous avons mis des carapaces de scarabées et nous avons mis huit noix de cajou à la place des dix prescrites, nous avons ajouter de l'écorce de saule cogneur écrasée et, en augmentant la cuisson de trois degrés tout en remuant dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, nous avons raccourcis le temps de préparation tout en accroissant la qualité du produit, sans compter que nous réduisons les risques de rouille sur les matériaux sur lesquels on déciderait d'utiliser cette potion ignifuge.

Si les yeux de Séverus Rogue, à cet instant, avaient pu jeter des sorts, personne n'aurait été étonné de voir la jeune fille s'effondrer, raide morte, sur place.

-Voilà qui est une méthode intéressante. Cependant je vous demanderais d'utiliser vos livres à l'avenir si vous souhaiter continuer d'assister à mon cours.

Il se pencha légèrement et, pour que seuls eux puissent l'entendre, ajouta:

-Je ne peux ni vous retirer de points, ni vous mettre en retenu mais je n'ai aucune obligation de vous accepter dans _mon _cours.

Il se redressa et regagna son bureau.

-Dix point en moins pour vous, Longdubas. Vous ne voyez donc pas que ce que vous êtes en train d'ajouter dans votre chaudron c'est des écailles de boutefeu et non pas d'alligator. Vous voulez tous nous tuer?

Néanmoins, quand le cloche sonna, tous les Gryffondor savouraient encore leur simili victoire sur le tyran Serpentard. Et Gaëlle peut être plus encore. Elle qui avait été si souvent tyrannisé, ce sentait très fière d'avoir plus le remettre à sa place sans encourir la moindre punition. Se statut d'élu lui plaisait bien finalement.

-Ouah! Comment tu lui as clouer le bec! C'était fascinant! Applaudit Ron.

-Oui, fantastique! Approuva Neville. Et tu semble si douée en potion!

-C'est gentil, remercia Gaëlle. Mais Hermione est bien meilleure que moi.

Les deux Gryffondor ne dirent rien mais échangèrent un regard. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Hermione était brillante, cependant jamais elle ne se serait éloignée de la recette du livre.

-Les jeunes! Les héla Turner en débouchant d'un couloir adjacent. Venez, je dois vous parler.

Sans discuter, les trois jeunes le suivirent dans un bel ensemble.

-À tout à l'heure! Lança la Gryffondor en s'éloignant de ses amis.

-Eh! Mais on dis quoi à McGonagall?

-Rien du tout. C'est pas la peine.

Les trois élus et leurs professeur n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés dans leur salon privé.

-Qu'y avait-il de si urgent? Nous devions aller en cours.

-Je sais mais Dumbledore veux que vous commenciez à donner vos cours complémentaires dès ce soir. Je voulais que vous soyez prêts.

-Oh.

-Quels cours sommes nous censés donnés? Assister les différents professeurs ? Faire des cours optionnels? Créer des clubs complémentaires après les cours?

-C'est à vous de voir, cependant, ce serait plus judicieux, à mon sens, de faire des sortes de clubs après les cours. Ça permettrait a tous les élèves assister et vous pourriez leur apprendre ce que VOUS voulez.

-Je suis plutôt d'accord mais pensez vous vraiment que beaucoup d'élèves vont venir? Perso, moi, je préférerait rester à jouer aux cartes dans la salles communes avec des copains plutôt que de m'inscrire à un club auquel je suis même pas sur de m'intéresser, fit remarquer Tim.

-Vous allez les intriguer. Ils vont vouloir vous voir de plus prés et comprendre pourquoi vous avez le droit de faire tout ça. Cependant, si vous pensez que ce ne sera pas suffisant, vous pouvez toujours demander à ce que ce soit des clubs obligatoires.

-Est-ce que vous serez avec nous?

-Non, j'ai mes propres cours à donner.

-Et nous choisissons nous même nos matières. C'est bien ça?

-Oui Hermione.

-Parfait. Je pense que ce qui presse le plus, c'est un club de duel. On reverrait certains sorts les plus pratiques et on leur ferait apprendre de nouveaux sorts défensifs, proposa la Gryffondor.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Turner alors que Gaëlle prenait du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume pour écrire les idées.

-Il faudrait également leur apprendre des petits trucs du style, vérifier que la nourriture n'est pas empoisonnée ou comment vérifier qu'on est pas suivit. Des trucs élémentaires dont-ils pourraient avoir besoin mais qui s'apprennent vite, ajouta Timothé.

-Il faudrait aussi leur apprendre à se passer de baguette magique au cas où ils en soient déposséder. Quelques potions utiles, quelques prises défensives ainsi que le strict minimum sur les armes moldues les plus simples seraient les bienvenues je pense, exposa la Poufsouffle. Et les sorts ou potions de guérisons qui sont utiles dans toutes sortes de cas.

-Il me semble qu'il est inutile de leur donner des cours supplémentaires en Histoire de la magie, Etudes des Runes, Etudes des Moldus, Divination…Contentons nous du plus urgent et du plus utiles, continua Hermione. Il faut juste qu'ils puissent se défendre ou se donner le temps de fuir. Apprendre à se servir correctement d'un balais est important et je doute qu'ils se souviennent tous de comment on fait. Leur apprendre à faire un portus semble également pouvoir augmenter leur chance de survie.

-On sait, aujourd'hui, de quels genre de créatures Voldemort se sert. Il serait souhaitable de leur expliquer quels sont leurs points faibles et comment s'en défendre.

-Oui, approuva Tim. Il faudrait également leur parler des Démons puisque certains d'entre eux soutiennent sa cause. Il est donc fort probable qu'ils soient attaqués par l'un d'eux.

-Bon, je crois que vous avez dit l'essentiel. Comment vous répartirez vous les tâches et comment seront constitués les cours? Interrogea Turner.

-Le cours de duel est le plus important, avança Gaëlle. Il doit être le plus complet et chaque jeune aura l'obligation d'y participer. Je pense qu'une heure minimum tous les soirs serait pas mal. On pourrait s'en occuper tous les qu…trois.

Son lapsus avait rappelé l'absence du quatrième du groupe. Son absence leur pesait à tous même si ils passaient outre la plupart du temps. Il eut un temps silence avant que la conversation reprenne, l'erreur les ayant tous plongés dans leurs pensées, accompagnant leur amis à des kilomètres de-là, endroit connu de lui seul.

-Bonne idée, approuva leur ami. Pour ce qui est des créatures et des alliés de Voldemort, je peux m'en charger. Je pense que j'y ajouterais quelques plantes et créatures qui pourraient, au contraire leur être utile.

-Je m'occuperais de l'élémentaire de survie si ça vous va, proposa la plus jeune. Je peux également leur faire revoir les bases du balais et comment faire un Portus. Je pense que ça rentre dans ce cadre.

-Je leur apprendrais donc les techniques de défenses et d'attaques moldus et de guérisons, accepta la seconde jeune fille. Le mieux serait sans doute que les groupe tournent. On ne peux pas s'occuper de tous les élèves en même. Je pense cependant qu'il serait judicieux de mélanger les classes. Cela leur permettrait peut être d'apprendre à ce connaître. Il m'a toujours semblait que Dumbledore s'évertuait à faire en sorte que ça marche. Il est temps d'y parvenir.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Gaëlle. Nous sommes environs 280 si je me souviens bien. Je pense qu'il faudrait les avoir par groupes de 20 et année par année. Il faudrait mélanger les noms et tirer aux sorts. Pour le cours de duel au moins. Je pense que pour les autres ils peuvent venir par groupes d'amis. Si je me souviens bien, tous les cours sont finis à 16h00. On doit donc se débrouiller avec les heures de libres et les week-end.

-Sans oublier qu'il leur faut du temps pour faire leur devoir et se détendre, ajouta Tim.

-Si je compte bien, ça nous fais 14 classes pour 4 ateliers dont un où nous devons être tous les trois. Nous pouvons pas donner une heure de cours de duel par jours. Deux par semaines. Trois si on arrive à libérer le mercredi après-midi. Je pense que pour les autres clubs une heure par semaine ne suffira pas mais nous avons pas le choix. Elle sera obligatoire pour tous. Turner, pensez vous qu'il sera possible de libérer le mercredi après-midi?

-Je ne pense pas que cela enchantera les professeurs mais comme il y a peu de cours ce jour là Dumbledore acceptera je pense.

-Je sens qu'on va se faire des amis, soupira Gaëlle en pensant aux professeurs a qui on enlèverait des heures de cours et aux élèves a qui on en ajouterait.

-Si on sauve des vies, on s'en moque, répliqua Hermione.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard inquiet. Depuis le départ de leur compagnon, la jeune fille avait parfois de drôles de réactions. Des réactions moins à la Hermione qu'à la Harry. Comme si elle voulait combler la place qu'il avait laissé en prenant leur deux places en même temps. Chose impossible bien sur.

Une heure plus tard, les classes étaient déterminées et les emplois du temps aussi. Hermione se leva, s'étira et prit son sac avant de s'avancer d'un pas léger jusqu'au tableau sous le regard interrogateur de ses amis et professeur.

-Euh, Hermione tu va où?

Elle se retourna, surprise.

-Ben là où c'est le plus logique d'aller pour préparer des cours.

Une suite de salle défilèrent devant leurs yeux dont la salle des prof et le bureau du directeur avant qu'elle ne les prenne en pitié et ne leur explique.

-La bibliothèque bien sur!

…

L'entrée dans Niebelung n'avait pas été de tout repos. Depuis que lui et ses compagnons s'étaient introduits dans la cité démoniaque, les défenses avaient été renforcées et les tours de gardes doublés la nuit. Il avait dû donc s'introduire de jour et, avec toutes les précautions possibles, se faufiler incognito dans la foule des Démons qui grouillaient dans les rues. De toute évidence, c'était l'effervescence. Probablement que les préparatifs de la guerre s'étaient accélérés depuis la fuite des opposants à l'alliance avec Voldemort. Il faudrait penser à prévenir Turner quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Avec force de ruses et d'attention, il était parvenu aux abords du château sans se faire remarquer. Le plus dur n'était pourtant pas derrière lui. Le moment venu, il sauta du toit où il s'était caché et atterrit en souplesse derrière le garde qui faisait sa ronde. D'un geste rapide, il l'envoya dans les bras de Morphée et, après l'avoir attaché, bâillonné et caché dans les buissons, il lui emprunta sa cape noire dans le dos de laquelle était dessinée le blason du haut conseil démoniaque. Ainsi déguisé, il pourrait aller partout dans le château sans être arrêté, ou même remarqué. Il entra par l'une des porte de la garde après avoir légèrement modifié son apparence (dont ses yeux qu'il rendit noirs) et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la partie du palais qui l'intéressait. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Sethan, il sonda l'entrée afin de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, désamorça les pièges et entra. Le bureau était parfaitement rangé avec des larges étagères de livres, quelques instruments sans doute très pratique et l'imposant bureau d'ébène qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Il aurait sans doute mis de précieuses heures avant de trouver ce qu'il chercher mais, par bonheur, il était parvenu à joindre Sethôt qui lui avait indiquer où chercher. C'est donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il dirigea l'une des bibliothèques où il s'empara d'un épais ouvrage à la couverture de cuir gris-argenté. D'étranges symboles étaient gravés dans la couverture et recouvrait les pages mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et tourna les pages jusqu'à la treizième à laquelle il jeta un puissant sort de confusion avant de se couper la main et de laisser couler son sang dessus, priant pour que le sort soit assez puissant pour que le livre soit trompé et prenne son sang pour celui de Sethan. Heureusement, le sherpa avait sans doute penser inutile d'y mettre trop de protection et, négligeant l'une des première règle d'un bon guerrier consistant à ne jamais sous-estimer son ennemi, avait dû se sentir suffisamment protégé ce qui l'avait mener à faire une erreur en négligeant la protection du livre. Harry s'en félicita et, laissant l'ouvrage ouvert sur la table, repoussa la tapisserie verte foncée doucement balançait maintenant par un léger courant d'air: le passage était ouvert. Harry descendit les marches de pierre de l'escalier en colimaçon et se trouva bientôt dans une longue salle de pierre au plafond incurvé.

Harry savait que Sethan était en réunion avec Voldemort et resterait donc à la surface une grande partie de la journée. Cependant, il pouvait toujours revenir à l'improviste et il ne fallait donc pas trop tardé.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. La manière la plus rapide de trouver ce qu'il cherchait était la façon magique bien sur. Un sortilège sorcier risquait, dans ce lieu, de produire des effets in-désiré comme, par exemple, celui de ramener toute la garde. Un sort d'Ange, n'en parlons pas. Il devait donc utiliser un sort démoniaque. Marmonnant une courte incantation, il écarta les bras, comme pour englober toute la salle. Le sortilège marcha puisque une des étagères se mit à vibrer dangereusement. S'approchant de la fautive, il commença à examiner de près les cartons s'y trouvant. Il y avait, dans cette pièce, tout ce qui concernait les preuves de ses méfaits. Objets volés, ordres de meurtres donnés, les noms des personnes soudoyées, ceux des personnes qu'il faisait chanter…Mais également les listes des Démons dont il pensait devoir se méfier. Harry se savait en tête. Probablement juste devant Sethôt. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Avec délicatesse, il poussa le couvercle du carton grâce à un puissant sort démoniaque et commença à fouiller dedans. Il trouva enfin le dossier qu'il était venu chercher mais qu'il n'était pas sur de trouver. Il le lut et ce qu'il y trouva ne provoqua chez lui ni grande surprise ni même la satisfaction d'avoir enfin trouvée une réponse à sa question mais plutôt une froide colère et une forte envie de faire couler le sang.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Zébellia n'était pas partie de son pleins grés de Niebelung. Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée pas plus qu'elle n'avait trahi son peuple comme l'avait prétendu la rumeur. Non. Elle s'était faite assassinée par les mercenaires de Sethan. Assassinée à cause de lui. Parce qu'elle avait compris pourquoi il était orphelin. Parce qu'elle avait voulut le protéger. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimé plus qu'un Démon, succube ou non, n'avait droit de le faire. Serrant les dents de rage contenu, il fit une copie du dossier avant de refermer la boite et de la ranger à sa place. Il trouva quelques autres dossiers confirmant ses soupçons et ceux de Sethôt sur la culpabilité du Sherpa concernant la mort des parents du jeune homme, celle d'Odin, le prédécesseur de Sethan, et quelques autres hauts membres du conseil, disparus dans d'étranges circonstances. Avec toutes ces preuves, ils pourraient enfin discréditer le Démon. Sethôt avait été déçu de ne pas avoir le temps de mettre au jour la vrai personnalité du Sherpa mais il allait enfin pouvoir le faire. Et Harry avait, dans la foulée, pût répondre à tant de questions qu'ils se posaient depuis des années. Il remonta et ferma le livre après en avoir changé la combinaison. Avec un peu de chances, Sethan ne trouverait pas comment revenir dans sa salle secrète et quand les Démons exilés reviendraient, ils pourraient la retrouver intacte, avec toutes les preuves. Avec prudence, il ressortit du bureau et sortit du château. Laissant là la cape volée, il repartit vers les remparts. Une rumeur dans la foule lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps. Sethan revenait de la surface. Pressant le pas, Harry se faufila à une des portes.

-Laisser passé? Demanda d'une voix froide et sans neutre le Démon de garde.

Le jeune homme, dont le visage était caché par le capuchon de sa propre cape, lui tendit d'une main ferme le rouleau falsifié que lui avait remis Sethôt. Le soldat examina le parchemin consciencieusement mais, heureusement, ne s'aperçut de rien et lui rendit et Harry put prendre le pont de pierre. Il arriva sans encombre à la sortie du tunnel ouest, ne croisant qu'une petite dizaine de Démon voyageant dans l'autre sens. Il accéléra le pas dans le no man's land, « au cas où », avant d'arriver au point de transplannage, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il passa par différents endroit, par mesure de sécurité, comme le lui avait appris Turner, avant de se retrouver dans une grande forêt verdoyante. Il y faisait une douce fraîcheur et la lumière dorée percée à travers les feuilles de chêne et les autres feuillus. Il s'avança dans la mer de fougères à pas lents, respirant l'air humide et chargé d'odeur de terre. Cette sérénité, ce silence, la douceur de la lumière…Il était ici comme coupé de la guerre. C'était comme si tout était parfait. Une branche craqua non loin et son corps se tendit alors que sa main s'emparait de sa baguette. Il s'approcha sans bruit du lieu suspect mais ne vit qu'un petit chevreuil qui s'enfuit à sa vue. Rassuré, il reprit son chemin dans le calme. Il devrait bientôt retourner dans le tumulte de la guerre et ces quelques minutes de solitude, persuadé qu'ici, rien ne pouvait lui arrivé, lui faisait du bien. Il finit cependant par arriver aux grottes agrandies et aménagées par les Démons qui suivaient Sethôt. Ils en avaient fait un vrai quartier général avec tout le luxe et le confort dont ils avaient besoin (c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup). Ils le saluaient d'un mouvement de tête respectueux à son passage et, parmi eux, il finit par trouver celui qu'il cherchait. L'Aîné semblait être en grande conversation avec le conseil de guerre qu'il avait formé avec les quelques grands Démons qui l'avaient suivis. En le voyant, le Démon se leva et s'approcha. Si Harry n'avait pas sut que c'était impossible, il aurait dit qu'il était content de le voir.

-Tenez, déclara le jeune homme en lui tendant les copies des dossiers qu'il avait faites à Niebelung et le faux laissez-passer.

-Tout s'est bien passé?

-À la perfection.

-Assieds-toi donc. Nous allons te trouver quelque chose à boire et à manger. Nous avons fait quelques progrès depuis que nous sommes dans l'obligation de recevoir des diplomates humains et anges.

Là encore, si Harry n'avait pas sut que les Démons n'avaient aucun sentiment, il aurait assuré que Sethôt s'amusait comme un petit fou. Cependant, sans pouvoir dire ça, le jeune homme se doutait qu'il n'avait rien dû se passer d'aussi intéressant dans la vie du Démon depuis des décennies. Peut être même un siècle ou deux. Après tout, à quand remontée la dernière rébellion? Depuis quand les Démons n'avaient pas dû s'adapter à de tels changements? À quelle époque remontée la dernière fois où Sethôt ne s'était pas réellement activé autour d'un évènement de cette envergure?

-Merci mais je dois repartir.

-Tu es sur? Nous avons même des lits maintenant.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression que son mentor était très fier de cette incroyable innovation?

-Oui. J'ai d'autres choses à régler.

-D'accord, mais avant ça, je crois que quelqu'un voudrait te parler.

Le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué par le Démon. Djîmon s'avançait vers lui d'un pas conquérant avant de lui balancer une grande claque dans le dos.

-Alors vieux frère! Tu compté partir sans dire au revoir? Encore une fois.

-Djîmon? Je te croyais encore à Niebelung.

-Eh non! Comme tu vois j'ai dû partir à mon tour. Ils avaient finis pas avoir des soupçons.

-Tant mieux. Tu es plus en sécurité ici.

-Oui. Surtout depuis qu'ils ont installés des lits. Dormir dans les arbres s'était ni pratique ni très sur. Et j'ai horreur de la pierre. Quand au sol, il est d'une humidité insupportable.

-Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que tu te plaigne toujours autant?

-Ah, bah! Tu es bien placé pour dire ça! Toi qui geignait tout le temps!

Harry lui lança un petit coup de poing dans l'estomac auquel son ami répondit par une estocade à la mâchoire. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu es sur de ne pas pouvoir rester? Ça fait bien un an qu'on s'est pas éclaté comme il faut tous les deux.

-Non, désolé, j'ai des choses à régler. Mais bientôt nous seront de retour à Niebelung.

Une étrange lueur sombra passa dans les yeux habituellement si chaleureux du Démon renégat et Harry se souvint de toutes les disputes à ce sujet. Djîmon ne voulait pas être abandonné par son seul ami et c'était l'effet que produisait sur lui cette idée d'incubation. lui-même avait été rejeté par la source faisant de lui un pariât de la société. Il avait toujours dû se battre contre les autres Démons mais avec Harry ça avait été toujours plus facile. Comme les deux doigts de la main, comme le disait l'expression moldue. Quand Harry serait Démon, il n'aurait pu de sentiment, il n'aurait plus d'ami…et , alors, Djîmon le perdrait.

-Écoute je…

Mais le Démon le fit taire d'un geste et se mit à rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est rien vieux, c'est ton destin, c'était pas le mien. On va pas en faire un plat. Et puis, t'a pas intérêt d'oublier que tu m'a promit sur l'honneur une place de cuistot en chef dans le château quand tu sera Sherpa. Avec tous les invités qu'on aura, il faudra que je sois à la hauteur. J'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer.

Autre idée que c'était faite son ami. Une fois démon, Harry serait Sherpa. Enfant, il avait toujours prit ça pour un délire. Même si il avait pour ambition de le devenir, il ne s'imaginait pas partir avec plus de chance qu'un autre. Encore une fois il s'était trompé. Du coté des démons aussi on avait des « espoirs » à son égard. Du moins selon Sethôt. Le jeune homme soupira. Il n'était pas au bout de ses problèmes.

-On en parle vieux frère. Sans faute. Je dois y aller maintenant.

-Ouais, vas-y.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais son ami le rappela.

-Au fait, pour Zébellia…

Harry grimaça. La jeune succube avait aussi été l'amie de Djîmon.

-Tout est dans le dossier.

Retraversant une partie de la forêt, il put bientôt transplanner de nouveau. Après trois endroits différents, il se retrouva devant la maison de Rémus. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à Poudlard. Harry avait accepté après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, cédant au argument du sorcier. En effet, l'endroit était protégé et il n'avait donc à craindre aucune attaque des Mangemorts, des Démons…C'était un endroit parfait pour ce reposer et réfléchir, Rémus et Tonks étaient sympathiques et le laissaient aller et venir comme bon lui semblait sans rien lui demander pas plus qu'ils ne le dérangeaient quand il souhaiter être seul. Il n'avait pas non plus de soucis à ce faire pour les repas et un lit était à sa disposition. De plus, chaque fois qu'il le demandait à Rémus, il lui parlait de ses parents. Il dînât avec ses hôtes, puis, après avoir passé un moment à discuter avec eux, il remonta dans chambre et se coucha. Prenant alors la fiole que Viviane lui avait donnée, il la but et ferma les yeux, attendant le sommeil. Il aurait préférer attendre encore quelques jours, pour être sur de supporter son rêve sans ciller mais il n'avait plus le temps. Il devait savoir. Cette nuit.

…

Hermione ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour se calmer. En ce moment tout semblait aller de travers. Un de leurs meilleurs éléments était parti (elle pensait à Harry comme ça pour éviter de prononcer ou de penser son nom), les professeurs étaient assez réfractaires à leur arrivée et à leurs cours et ne se montraient guère encourageants (sauf Flitwique qui avait aimablement proposé de les aider pour les cours de duel ou encore de compléter leurs cours, si il le fallait durant l'un des siens, afin de les aider aux mieux, aide qu'ils avaient acceptés avec grande joie), les élèves, bien que tout à fait soumis pour la grande majorité, comme l'avait prévu Turner, n'avançaient pas aussi vite qu'ils le devraient, et voilà maintenant que quelques uns des élèves les plus âgés cherchaient à se rebeller. Elle allait faire un meurtre. Voire plusieurs. Voire, peut être, une extermination totale de la population Poudlardienne. Et voilà qu'elle commençait à débloquer. Il lui fallait vraiment toute sa raison, son bon sens, son intelligence et son sang-froid pour relever les défis de plus en plus nombreux. Qui eut penser qu'être leadeur revenait avoir des envies de meurtres et de suicides autant de fois par jour?

Tentant de se calmer, elle essaya de savoir comment ses amis lui auraient remontés le moral. Derrière ses paupières closes, elle s'imagina Turner lui sourire d'un air rassurant, Gaëlle poser une main apaisante sur son épaule. La voix de Tim retentit dans son esprit pour lui lancer une vanne et elle vit même Viviane lui murmurer d'une douce voix encourageante qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Enfin, Harry lui lança un regard de défi avec son petit sourire en coin. « Alors Hermione, tu te laisse démonter par trois bouts de choux et deux vieilles carnes? » semblait-il dire. Un infime sourire étira ses lèvres et, reprenant un rythme respiratoire normal, elle rouvrit les yeux sur la réalité. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains.

Séverus Rogue était toujours en train de pester. Le fait que ses élèves préférés soient venus se plaindre d'avoir trop de court avait, selon lui, « fait débordé le vase ». En plus de se croire au-dessus des communs des mortels, de refuser d'assister au cours alors qu'ils en auraient bien besoin, leur manque de respect aux règlements, les cours qu'ils donnaient alors qu'ils n'étaient pas qualifiés, les heures de vrais travails qu'ils enlevaient aux vrais élèves, oui, en plus de tout ça, ces satanés trois impudents immodestes surmenés les élèves. Bref leur traitement de faveur était inéquitable (non mais vraiment! C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité!), injustifié et injustifiable. Il fallait les remettre à leur place!

Hermione savait que McGonagall ne dirait rien pour les défendre, elle-même ne connaissant pas les raisons de tous ces changements (très vexée d'ailleurs par ce manque de confiance) et n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui enlève une des heures de cours de troisième année du mercredi après-midi pour la donner à des débutants. Flitwique, le seul qui les soutenait avec Dumbledore et Turner, avait déjà parler plus fort qu'il ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait. Quand aux autres professeurs, ils se chargeraient de les enfoncer dans une discussion interminables qui aggraverait son mal de tête mais ne changerait rien à la situation, les uns et les autres gardant leur positions.

Ils avaient travaillés durs pendant des mois, à travailler d'arrache-pied, à suer sang et eau, à souffrir plus qu'aucun de ses grands professeurs si fiers d'eux-mêmes n'avaient souffert. Elle en avait assez des remontrances, des regards méprisants, des protestations. Il était hors de questions qu'elle se laisse encore marcher sur les pieds. Elle et ses amis avait assez donnés et ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter que quelques gosses attardés jaloux. Elle avait essayée d'être compréhensive, de leur donner du temps. Mais ils n'avaient pas fait le moindre effort. Elle devait agir. On ne lui retirerait pas ce pourquoi elle s'était tant entraîner: aider les autres. Elle se devait de se défendre. Elle se devait de défendre ses amis. Au diable la diplomatie!

Avec grâce, elle se leva en repoussant violement son siège, affronta un a un le regard de chaque professeur avec son regard le plus méprisant, puis, avec une glaciale majesté avant d'un pas assuré vers la porte en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les pierres blanches du sol.

-Où allez vous jeune fille? S'écria Chourave, outré.

-Là où je serais utile, avec mes camarades et élèves, auprès de mes Co-équipiers, comme je devrais l'être depuis maintenant une heure.

-La réunion n'est pas terminée, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

-Pour moi elle l'est. Grand bien vous fasse si vous souhaitez encore déblatérer, une heure, deux heures ou plus mais je ne serais plus là pour entendre vos récrimination infantile et vos plaintes ridicules car non seulement je n'ai pas envie de les écouter mais, de plus, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler plus urgentes que de rassurer vos petits egos. Vous devriez tous avoir honte. Autant les uns que les autres. Nous ne sommes pas là pour prendre votre place mais pour ajouter un complément. Et vous êtes là comme des hyènes qui se battent pour un morceau de viande. Vous voulez des excuses? Je n'en ai pas en stocks. Ce que j'ai a vous offrir est d'une autre nature. Un soutien, bienvenu il me semble. Une force supplémentaire pour vous battre aussi. Une protection pour tous ses jeunes à qui vous enseignez. Car au-delà de la petite bataille pudique que vous vous efforcer de mener contre miss Géliquane, Mr Night et moi-même, il y a une vraie guerre, une guerre dans laquelle nous devrions être tous engager à fond. Mais non, vous êtes là, a vous battre pour une ou deux petites heures de cours. Hélas le temps n'est pas étirables et moi et mes compagnons en avions besoin pour apprendre le minimum défensifs à des jeunes qui sont encore aujourd'hui inoffensifs et qui ne savent pas se défendre. On ne vous reproche rien, on ne vous demandez pas de leur apprendre à se défendre contre un mage noirs et sbires. Mais c'est-ce qu'on nous demande à nous. Oui, nous. Quinze, dix-sept et dix-neuf ans. Vous pensez que vous êtes plus qualifiés? Je prend le n'importe quel d'entre vous en duel dans la minute si vous le souhaitez. Ce stage n'était pas un simple stage. Nous avons était formé pour représenter l'élite. Si vous ne nous croyez pas capable d'enseigner, venez à un cours. Et si, enfin, vous reconnaissez que vous avez toutes ses réticences à cause de votre orgueil blessé, alors apprenez donc cette modestie que vous nous conseillez tant. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre vos beaux discours. Je veux être utile, à vous de choisir si vous voulez faire de même, en nous aidant, comme le fait le professeur Flitwique, ou, simplement en faisant votre travail et en nous laissant faire le nôtre. Sachez juste que vous ne gagnerez pas. Mais équipiers et moi feront ce que nous avons à faire que vous soyez avec nous ou non. Parce ce qu'on ne le fait pas pour vous rabaisser, pour nous enorgueillir, mais bien pour qu'il puisse survivre à toutes les attaques qu'ils pourraient subir. C'est pour eux et personnes d'autres. Des questions?

Un silence abasourdi lui répondit.

-Parfait. Je vais donc me retirer. Bonne soirée.

Et elle sortit. Cela faisait à la fois du bien et à la fois du mal. Du bien parce qu'elle avait enfin réussi à leur clouer le bec et à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Du mal parce que c'était incroyable qu'il ait fallu en arriver à de tels extrémités et, que Harry aurait bien mieux fait ça qu'elle.

Elle sourit cependant. Turner avait approuvé (magnifique clin d'œil), de même que Dumbledore (son sourire chaleureux lui avait fait du bien) et que Flitwique (qui eut cru qu'il pu avoir un si grand sourire dans un si petit visage?). Secouant la tête, elle prit le chemin de la salle où ils donnaient leur cours de duel.

-Alors? Questionna Gaëlle a son entrée.

-Je crois qu'ils vont nous lâchés pendant un moment.

-Tant mieux.

-Et vous?

-Grant a faillis mettre le feu à l'estrade et Zabini semble bien décidé a monter une mutinerie. En bref, je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu.

-Où est Tim?

-Là-bas. Il aide Lavande et Parvati pour le nouveau sort de défense.

-Je vais leur remontrer un assortiment des trois sorts en cour. Ça te va?

Son amie hocha la tête et Hermione monta sur l'estrade.

-Venez par ici je vous prie.

Tous les élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'elle à l'exception des quelques Serpentard qui restèrent en retrait. Elle ne fit aucune remarque. Tant qu'ils ne gênaient pas les autres cela lui était égal. C'était pour eux que ça risquait d'être dangereux. Elle refit une démonstration des sorts en répétant chacune des étapes. Dans ce groupe, presque tout le monde y arrivait. Ils pourraient bientôt aller plus loin.

-Alors Granger, tu t'en sors? Lança une voix goguenarde à l'entrée.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire de soulagement. Elle sauta avec grâce de l'estrade, marcha vers lui d'un pas vif, et sous les yeux ébahis de la moitié des septième années toutes maisons confondues, l'étreignis.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop? Lui murmura-t-il, visiblement amusé.

-Non, je t'assure qu'il faut bien ça, répliqua-t-elle. Merci d'être venu.

-Turner m'a dit que tu allais péter un câble alors, moi, chevalier servant, je suis là.

-Je sais ce que ça te coûte de te lever ostensiblement contre ton père.

-Il a déjà dû me retirer tout héritage de toute façon. Et puis il a plus aucun droit sur moi car j'ai la majorité maintenant. Je ne veux pas me terrer comme un lapin peureux. Je vais vous aider à écraser cette face de serpent.

Hermione sourit de nouveau.

-Et ben? C'est votre salle? Cool les gars! Lança-t-il gaiment en étreignant Gaëlle.

-On a pas trop à se plaindre, approuva Tim en lui serrant la main.

Drago monta sur l'estrade pour surplomber les personnes présentes.

-Un petit duel Granger? Ça te dis?

-Tu n'as pas trop peur? Répliqua-t-elle.

-J'ai fait des progrès tu sais. Il est hors de question que tu m'écrase en deux coups comme la dernière fois.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et, décontractés, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Vas-y doucement quand même. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer au faire valoir et j'aimerai autant que ma virilité et mon honneur puissent s'en remettre, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle.

Après le salut ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau et le duel commença. Depuis que le Serpentard avait passé quelques jours à la Demeure Fantastique, il avait fait beaucoup de progrès grâce à aux quatre jeunes. Il était doué et progressé vite. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait tant évoluer. Il attaqua le premier, et elle effaça son sortilège d'un rapide mouvement de baguette comme si ce n'était pas plus compliquer que chassé un moustique embêtant. Elle répliqua par un sort orange qui fonça vers le blondinet qui l'arrêta à temps cependant.

En bas de l'estrade, Gaëlle et Timothé échangèrent un regard complice et, d'un commun accord, sans avoir échangé la moindre parole, ils montèrent à leur tour sur l'estrade. Gaëlle se plaça à coté de Hermione avec laquelle elle échangea un sourire, tandis que Tim était en face, à coté de Drago. Les traits fusaient, de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus rapides. Le Serpentard fut cependant bientôt hors jeu alors que les trois autres continuaient à se battre, mais chacun de leur coté cette fois. Quand leur démonstration prit fin, ils étaient tous les trois plus ou moins amochés mais semblait resplendir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas donnés autant à fond. Tous les élèves applaudirent et Hermione pu observer avec un profonde satisfaction que une partie des professeurs avaient assistés au spectacle de la porte. Et ils semblaient d'ailleurs plutôt abasourdis.

-Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller, annonça-t-elle.

Au moins, elle était calmée.

…

_Il était seul dans une forêt. Il avait le souffle saccadé comme si il venait de courir beaucoup. Un léger vent parcourut les arbres faisant voler les quelques feuilles tombées à terre. La forêt fourmillait de bruits étranges. Des bruits, sûrement d'animaux, qu'il n'avait jamais entendus. Il se sentait observé… quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal, l'espionnait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Il jeta des coups d'œil apeurés autours de lui. Il avait peur, il se sentait démunis. Il était seul, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Des centaines d'yeux jaunes s'allumèrent dans la nuit, tout autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à qui appartenait ces yeux, car ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre des arbres._

_-Qui êtes vous? cria t'il._

_Sa phrase se répéta en écho, mais seuls des ricanements lui répondirent. Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il voulut s'emparer de sa baguette. Il ne la trouva pas. Elle avait dû tomber lors de la poursuite. Il se sentit mourir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. Sa peur redoubla. Les bruits cessèrent autour de lui. Une silhouette noire s'avança vers lui. Les arbres semblaient s'incliner devant lui, et un vent puissant l'accompagnait. Un vent malsain._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?_

_Personne ne lui répondit. La silhouette s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était grande et portait une longue cape noire à capuche qui ne laissait rien voir. Seuls deux grands yeux rouges étaient visibles._

_-Qui êtes vous? demanda le jeune homme de nouveau._

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre, fit dans un souffle la silhouette d'une voix d'outre-tombe._

_-Qui…qui êtes vous?_

_Il était pétrifié de terreur._

_-Ton pire cauchemar! hurla la silhouette dans un grand rire en rejetant sa cape en arrière._

_Cette fois, Harry n'hurla pas mais détailla l'homme (?!) en face de lui. Il était grand, avec une peau grise perle, très lisse. Son sourire malsain, aux lèvres fines, dévoilées des longues dents pointues. De son fin visage émanait quelque chose pervers, de morbide…d'effrayant. Ses long cheveux argentés flottaient autour de son visage que Harry n'aurait su définir avec assurance comme masculin. Son aura le mettait mal à l'aise comme rien auparavant. Il flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et, bien qu'il n'ait pas une carrure d'athlète, il était imposant par la pouvoir brute qui émanait de lui. Il semblait à Harry que, si il avait voulut, il aurait pu le tuer en clignant des yeux. Sa puissance phénoménale pouvait tout. Harry le sentait. Et il ne souhaitait certainement pas le bien. Il n'était pas humain. Ce n'était ni un Démon ni un Ange. C'était au-delà. Une Force à l'état pure. La Force._

Harry se redressa, essoufflé, échevelé, épuisé, comme si il avait courut la marathon de New-York en dis minutes. Il attendit quelques secondes que son rythme cardiaque se calme et il se leva, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et, après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention de ses hôtes, sortit avec son sac à dos. Il transplanna plusieurs fois et arriva bientôt en Antarctique. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté et il arriva une demie-heure plus tard au palais des quatre anciens élus.

-Harry? Que fais-tu là? Est-il arrivé un problème? Vous allez tous bien? S'inquièta Viviane en le voyant franchir la porte.

-Oui mais je venais vous voir pour mon rêve.

Elle hocha la tête et lui indiqua de la suivre dans le jardin où ils déambulèrent alors que Harry racontait son cauchemar.

-C'est la Force, j'en suis sur. Mais comment pourrais-je connaître son visage? Est-ce juste une image que je me suis faite de d'elle?

La sorcière secoua la tête. Son doux visage reflétait la tristesse.

-C'est bien lui. J'en suis sûre. Si tu vois son visage, c'est sans doute qu'il a dû vouloir investir ton esprit. Je ne saurais te dire si il y est parvenu mais, de toute évidence, ce qu'il a vu en toi ne lui a pas plu et il a voulut te déstabiliser en laissant un sentiment d'insécurité chez toi. Comme tu refusait de ressentir cette faiblesse, tu l'a laissé se faire engloutir par ton inconscient qui te l'a ressortit sous forme de rêve. Enfin, c'est une supposition.

-De quelle proposition parle-t-il?

-Peut-être t'a-t-il fait passé un message par vos esprits auquel tu aurais donné une réponse négative et qu'il aurait effacé de ta mémoire pour ne rien risquer. Ou peut être estime-t-il que tu as refusé l'alliance qu'il proposé à tes frères Démons en fuyant comme tu l'a fait pour nous rejoindre.

-Elle m'a laissé une forte impression. Et, je dois avoué que je ne suis plus aussi sur de pouvoir la battre.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

-Ne doute pas. C'est le meilleur moyen de perdre tes moyens. Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'informe sur cette Force. Vous en aurez besoin toi et tes amis. Et maintenant que je suis bien sure de qui elle est, je peux te dire ce que je sais sans craindre d'erreur.

Elle laissa un temps de pause et reprit d'une voix calme.

-Il y a des siècles de cela, quand Morgane, Mélusine, Merlin et moi-même étions encore jeunes, une guerre entre les anges et les démons fut déclarée. Lény aux cheveux d'or avait été lâchement assassiné. On accusa les démons mais ce n'était pas eux. Comme le supposait Oris, il y avait un traître à la cour qui, à sa mort, s'empressa de mettre les deux peuples à feu et à sang pour prendre le pouvoir et devenir souverain des trois peuples. Il était puissant et faillis y parvenir. Heureusement, une prophétie avait prévenu de sa dangereuse ascension et on avait prévu des défenseurs de la liberté contre lui. Quatre jeunes surentraînés. Quatre adolescents très différents les uns des autres. Quatre élus issus des trois peuples qui s'allièrent contre l'Ange déchu. Ixion le Maléfique. Nous ne savons pas comment il a fait, mais il est parvenu à ouvrir une brèche dans le royaume de l'enfer. Une porte sur notre monde grâce à laquelle il reviendra, avec des créatures infernales et peut être pire encore. Mais il ne pourra rester que si il trouve le Graal qui renforcera suffisamment son corps et son esprit pour devenir immortel et invincible. Vous devez protéger le Graal. Quoi qu'il vous en coûte. Vous devez renvoyer Ixion dans les flammes de l'enfer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir quitter.

-D'où lui vient cette puissance incroyable?

-Il l'a volé à de grands mages (sorciers, Démons et Anges) en même temps que leurs vies. Mais il est également parvenu jusqu'ici et a réussit à voler une partie de sa magie à la terre d'Avalon. C'est pourquoi il est au-delà de l'être humain. Il a en lui une partie de magie à l'état pur. Nous espérions nous tromper mais c'est bien lui. Vous devez l'empêcher de nuire.

-Comment êtes vous parvenu à le tuer la dernière fois?

-Nous avons chacune enfoncée, en même temps, un poignard de concentré de notre flux magique dans son centre de flux. Il nous avez sous-estimé et sans doute serions nous tous mort si ça n'avait pas été le cas, mais nous avons réussis. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais à long terme, et avec suffisamment de puissance, cette technique bloque le flux magique, celui nerveux et celui cardiaque et est mortelle. Mais il y a peu de chance que vous puissiez réutiliser cette tactique.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Harry repartit. Il était temps.

…

-Hermione, attend!

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Neville s'avancer vers elle d'un pas rapide.

-Oui?

-Nous devons parler.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute.

-Non, j'ai pas dis « Je », j'ai dis « Nous ».

-Mais…

-Tu es…différente. Je sais, c'est normal, après ce stage qui t'a rendu beaucoup plus forte, plus puissante et où tu as tant appris. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qua ç fais presque deux semaines que tu es de retour et tu n'a quasiment rien dis, ni à moi ni à Ron, à part bonjour, au revoir et tes cours. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui ne va pas.

Elle ne répondit rien pendant quelques instant, le regard plongé dans le ciel étoilée, dévoilé par l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la parc. Peut être que parler…

-Oui Neville, j'ai changé. J'ai grandis, je me suis fortifiée, j'ai souffert et je me suis renforcée. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne vous parle presque plus. C'est parce que je n'ai pas le temps, tout d'abord. J'ai toujours dix-milles choses à penser et à faire et les rares moments où je suis tranquille, vous êtes en cours. Et puis, je dois avouer que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J'ai l'impression que des siècles ce sont passés depuis que je suis partie. En plus il y a des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire et…L'inquiétude me mine. Harry, la guerre, Voldemort, les professeurs, les élèves, mes parents, mes amis… Je ne sais plus quoi faire Neville.

Et voilà qu'elle pleurait.

-Et ben ça, déjà, tu vois, tu pouvais nous le dire.

Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Neville. Je suis désolée. J'aurais dû savoir que vous étiez là pour moi.

-Mais dis moi, où est parti Potter? Et, comment en êtes vous à être si proche toi et lui. Et toi et Malfoy.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Ils descendirent en discutant les marches qui menaient au hall.

-Hermione! Hurla une voix.

Effrayée la jeune fille regarda Gaëlle courir vers elle.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

Elle fut cependant rassurée de voir un grand sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.

-Il est là! Hurla-t-elle. Il est revenu.

Hermione s'élança vers le Hall et, en haut des marches le vit. Oui s'était bien lui. Il s'arréta en bas des escaliers et posa son sac en la voyant.

-Harry! Hurla-t-elle.

Il sourit et elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien que de l'étreindre plus fort encore. Puis elle laissa sa place à Gaëlle qui prit Harry dans ses bras à son tour. Tim les suivait de prés et quand Gaëlle se fut éloignée s'approcha et…le frappa. Un magnifique direct du droit en plein dans la mâchoire. Harry tomba par terre.

-Ça c'est pour être parti sans prévenir.

Puis il l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras.

-Et ça c'est parce que tu nous as manqué.

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire sous les regard perturbés des élèves présents.

Non loin, Turner les regardait avec fierté. La fameuse bande était de nouveau réuni. Plus forte et plus soudée que jamais.

_Alors? Quel effet? N'hésitez pas à reviewer, quelle que soit la remarque. Voici les RaRs (et dans l'ordre pour une fois^^):_

elisendreMerci pour tes félicitations (même si c'est peut être un peu tard^^)et effectivement, oui, je m'éclate bien en TL, quoique moi ce soit surtout pour la littérature et pour échapper à la physique^^. Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment et c'est vrai que je me suis plutôt amusée avec les défis même si c'est toujours plus ou moins galère de trouver des idées plus ou moins nouvelles (désolé pour passe-partout, il était déjà occupé ailleurs^^) . Merci pour ta review.

lapetiotesouris Et bien! Quelle déclaration!^^ ça fait , comme tu dis « que d'aventures », ils n'ont pas eût le temps de s'ennuyer, et comme tu peux le remarquer , ils n'en ont pas encore fini. Quand au bisou ça viendra…peut être^^ Merci pour tes compliments et ta review et désolée pour la longue attente, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas découragée.

Gaabrielle Eh non! Le mariage c'est pas pour tout de suite^^ Mais, tu vois, fallais pas t'inquiéter, il est revenu. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre t'a comblée. Merci en tout cas et à bientôt j'espère (petite voix craintive et interrogative).

Sahada Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est des choix de Harry, ils ne sont pas encore fait (même si je les connais^^) quand au sort… plus que quelques chapitres et le suspense sera terminé.

chris87 Hiya (?! ^^)Ah, l'Écosse…! J'adorerais visiter l'Irlande aussi (seul problème: mon anglais est bien piètre^^). Les paysages doivent être magnifiques. Je suis sûre que c'était grandiose. En tout cas, félicitations pour ton diplôme (alors? Diplômé de quoi?) même si c'est un peu passé quand même^^

Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir. J'essaie en effet d'avoir quelques bonnes idées et je suis fière d'être ainsi récompensée. J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue (et en plus tu sais maintenant qui est la force!), à bientôt.

Lena91Honte à toi? Honte à moi tu veux dire. Je m'en veux de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais, comme je l'ai expliqué, ce n'est pas simple. J'espère en tout cas que tu reste une accro (c'est trop demandé?^^) et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a fait plaisir. C'était en tout cas l'effet de ta review.

Bisous à toi et merci pour tes félicitations et tes encouragements.

klaudeRésumé simple et…très court^^ Merci pour ta review.

a+

Butterflied75 contente que le précédent chapitre t'ait tant plût (en espérant qu'il en fut de même pour celui-ci. L'attente valait elle le coup?^^ ). C'est vrai que le moment sur la falaise était assez émouvant. Ça fait un peu écho à la fois où Harry a consolé Hermione au même endroit, bien des mois auparavant. Il est vrai que Hermione le comprend assez bien même si ce n'est pas toujours facile du fait de leurs différences et de leur éducations respectives.

Oui, j'ai vraiment bien aimé écrire la fin et c'est peut être bien mon préféré de ce chapitre 33. A toi je l'avoue cependant, inconsciemment ou non, je me suis inspiré d'un manga « Naruto » dans je ne sais plus lequel Sasuke s'en va et Sakura veux le retenir alors ils se disputent mais il l'endort pour éviter à avoir à l'embarquer. Ce n'est pas dans la même situation ni pour les mêmes raisons mais j'ai vraiment ador ce moment. Effectivement, ce doit être assez violent d'avouer tout ça tout haut pour Harry. Mais elle avait le droit a des explications et il en avait conscience. Enfin, comme tu a pu le voir il est revenu (et vite en plus!!!). Quand à la fin, sans doute que j'écrirais FIN en gros alors pas d'inquiétude. Et puis il faut bien que je finisse mon histoire avant^^. Biz et merci.

Eldar-Melda Oui, je voulais quelque chose qui colle avec leur image mais qui soit aussi un peu original. Les imaginer nomades, à la recherche de savoirs… Je trouvais cela intéressant et je suis contente que ça t'ait plût. En tout cas, Harry et Hermione (et moi aussi, d'ailleurs) te remercient de ne pas leur avoir collé de baffe. Déjà qu'ils se séparaient, ça aurait été trop violent et moi, après j'aurais plus eut de héros pour finir l'histoire! Allez, ne désespère pas. Ils ont fini par reconnaître leur sentiment, ils vont bien finir par s'embrasser. Merci en tout cas pour la review.

R Production Merci pour ta review (la première me semble-t-il?). Je n'ai juste pas compris « OMG ». Je connaissais OGM mais là j'avoue…^^ Merci pour ces éloges, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça beau. J'avais peur que ça fasse « trop » et stéréotypé. Et comme tu as pu le remarqué, Harry est vite revenu. Ce chapitre aussi t'a plût.

LeRoiDechu Mince, j'étais sure de réussir de te faire cracher le morceau cette fois!^^ Tant pis! Un prochaine alors^^. Bon, je vais commencer à faire mon mea culpa pour toutes les fautes et les mots oubliés depuis le prologue jusqu'au chapitre 34. Je sais que ça gâche tout et je suis désolée mais quand j'écris je regarde pas vraiment et ma sœur passe par-dessus les fautes en lisant trop vite. Donc DESOLEE. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire de Cold, j'ai pensé que c'était important d'expliquer tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste de zones d'ombre dans mon histoire quand elle sera fini. J'ai commencé pas mal d'intrigue et je veux toutes les résoudre. De plus, j'aime bien pouvoir faire partager certains détails de l'histoire encore non apparu. Et pour le choix de l'histoire de Cold en elle-même, je tenais à mettre une sorte de conte dans mon histoire. Ça manquait et j'ai un faible pour ça^^ En tout cas n'hésite pas à continuer de me lister mes défauts (c'est moins agréable que les qualités mais je peux y survivre et soit je peux m'expliquer soit je peux essayer de faire des efforts).Merci, donc, pour ta review (et tes quelques compliments parce qu'il y en avait quand même!) « la plus longue de ta vie » (c'est un grand honneur)

A la prochaine !

nono-chan230 hello indéfectible revieweuse!

Pour le bisou tu va encore devoir attendre mais ça finira bien par venir, hein?^^ Je suis contente que ça ne t'ai pas paru trop gnangnan et que ça t'ait plû sais, je suis horriblement cruelle avec eux. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je finirais bien par me faire pardonner (et Merlin, peut être aussi…un jour)^^ J'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à tes attentes. Merci d'avoir été là encore un chapitre de plus.

dart bobMerci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé le chapitre 33 mais qu'en est-il du 34? Désolée encore pour l'attente.

Bonne journée à toi.

A Smiling Cat - exFHP2208 Adoré? Vraiment? J'en suis enchantée! C'est gentil de ta part de m'avoir laissé une review (imaginative ou pas^^), j'espère en avoir une autre bientôt.

Désolée pour l'attente BsxPS: charmant surnom^^

BlackieEt bien! Que d'enthousiasme. Merci pour tous ces compliments. Je fais des efforts pour pas écrire trop de bêtises même si je n'en suis pas encore au roman (ça pourrait venir^^). Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas lâcher tant que je n'aurais pas fini!

A+

Newness Toi? En retard? Et moi alors?^^ Et désolée pour les fautes.^^'

Eh oui, le 34. Il m'en reste une petite dizaine pour tout boucler. Tu tiendra?^^

Quand à la fin du dernier chapitre… Oui, je sais c'est cliché…mais c'est mignon non? (regard suppliant^^) Je me suis permis ça parce que j'aimais bien cette scène. Je le ferais plus…peut être^^

Merci pour ta review et bisous

_C'est tout je crois. Je m'excuse encore du retard et des fautes qui doivent encore truffer ce chapitre. Bonnes vacances de février pour ceux qui commencent. Et pour les autres, bon courage._


	36. Chapter 36

_SURPRISE! Non, vous ne m'en voulez pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion. En fait vous m'adorez, j'en suis persuadée _ sourire angélique _, Voilà, maintenant que cette chose éclaircie et que vous n'allez pas essayé de me trouver afin de m'égorger pour vous venger, je vais pouvoir prendre le temps de m'excuser. Donc, voilà, JE SUIS DESOLEE. Mille fois désolée. On ne contrôle ni son temps ni ses activités et il n'est guère facile d'écrire sur commande dès qu'on a quelques minutes de libre. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ça ne gâchera pas votre plaisir à lire ma fic plus que nécessaire._

_Pour ce qui est de chapitre, il va peut être vous paraître insipide mais il était nécessaire à l'histoire. Tenez jusqu'au bout, une petite surprise (bonne j'espère) vous attend à la fin._

_Je voudrais également vous rappeler l'essentiel que vous avez peut être oublié à cause de toutes ces attentes. _

Après plus d'un mois d'entraînement avec Merlin, Viviane, Morgane et Mélusine, précédents élus d'une ancienne prophétie, nos quatre héros repartent sur terre en compagnie de Turner. Ils apprennent là-bas qu'une alliance sera bientôt créée entre certains Anges et Démons afin d'aider les Elus à contrer plus efficacement leurs ennemis (Sethan, Voldemort et la Force). Drago vient également les retrouver pour être protéger (lui et sa jeune sœur) des Mangemorts, ne souhaitant pas lui-même les rejoindre. Après quelques jours (durant lesquels ils arrivent à récupérer les dernières pierres), il est décidé que les élus retourneraient à Poudlard pour aider les adolescents à apprendre à se défendre. Mais Harry, après de longues réflexions, décide de ne pas les suivre et souhaite partir quelque temps pour faire le point sur sa vie, son histoire… Avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, il a une discussion avec Hermione qui souhaite le retenir. Ils se déclarent plus ou moins leurs sentiments mais Harry s'en va quand même. Pendant que les ses amis doivent faire face aux élèves et aux professeurs réfractaires (auxquels ils font face en partie avec l'aide de Drago), Harry fait plusieurs découvertes et apprend que La Force qu'ils doivent combattre est en fait Ixion le Maléfique, un ange, que leurs prédécesseurs (Morgane, Merlin, Viviane et Mélusine) avaient déjà combattu et vaincu une fois. On ne sait pas encore comment il est revenu.

À la fin du chapitre 34, Harry reviens au plus grand soulagement de ses amis.

_Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas._

_Voilà, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre qui, je l'espère, ne vous décevra pas._

Chapitre 35: Des choses à faire et d'autres à dire…

-Alors? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais? Interrogea Tim en se laissant tomber sur l'un des moelleux fauteuils de leur salle personnelle.

-Oui. Et j'ai un tas de choses à vous raconter, répondit Harry en s'asseyant entre Gaëlle et Hermione sur le canapé. C'est quoi cette pièce ?

-On est monté en grade, lui répondit la demi-ange en souriant. On a le droit à nos propres appartements. Et oui, nous aussi on a pleins de trucs à te raconter.

-Qui commence ?

-Allez-y, proposa Harry. Je crois que j'en aurais pour un moment.

Gaëlle s'attela donc à la tâche, racontant leur arrivée à Poudlard, ce qu'attendait Turner d'eux, les cours qu'ils avaient du mettre en place, les difficultés rencontrées auprès des élèves ou des professeurs, l'aide bienvenue de Drago…

-Quand à moi, avec l'aide de Dumbledore et des professeurs, je me suis occupé de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard et j'ai commencé à prendre contact avec les différents peuples qui vivent dans la Forêt Interdite et dans le lac afin de leur demander de l'aide si jamais Poudlard est attaqué. J'ai également commencé à créer des sorties de secours pour les élèves si ils doivent fuir dans l'urgence, expliqua Turner.

Harry raconta à son tour ce qu'il avait fait pendant son absence et ce qu'il avait appris au fil de ses différentes découvertes.

-Ainsi nous nous battons contre cet Ixion de malheur, gronda Gaëlle. Quelle honte pour les Anges! Quelle humiliation!

-Il doit y avoir des informations à son sujet dans les livres de la réserve. J'irais tout à l'heure puisque nous avons à présent la chance d'y aller quand bon nous semble, proposa Hermione.

-C'est une bonne idée mais avant ça nous allons parler de l'avancée des troupes de Voldemort et de ces alliés. Venez.

Ils passèrent du salon au bureau. Il y avait une immense table ronde au milieu avec une grande carte du Royaume-Unis.

-Nous savons de source sûre qu'une troupe composée entre autre de créatures anciennes et Démons s'avance du nord-est vers le ministère. Ils sont un peu plus d'une centaine je crois, menés par Sethan. Nous demanderons alors de l'aide aux Démons résistants. La troupe menée par Voldemort va sans doute attaquer un autre point clé comme le Chemin de Traverse ou Azkaban ou symbolique comme Pré-au-Lard ou Poudlard. Pour l'instant il reste caché mais nous en saurons certainement plus d'ici quelques jours. Il attaquera sans doute peu après Sethan. Quand à la Force, ou Ixion puisque c'est lui, il doit attendre que ce soit fait. Il veut récupérer les pierres pour trouver le chemin menant au Graal.

-C'est donc lui qui le souhaite.

-Probablement. Bien que Voldemort le convoite aussi à présent, je doute qu'il en connaissait l'existence avant de faire la rencontre d'Ixion.

-Où sont les pierres et comment vont-elles nous aider à le trouver?

-Pour l'instant ce n'est pas l'important. Nous devons d'abord décimer leurs rangs afin de les rendre plus faibles.

-Que ferrons-nous, une fois le Graal trouvé?

-Pour être tout à fait franc j'hésite encore. Il est cependant fort probable que nous ayons à le détruire. C'est sans doute le seul moyen de le sauver à jamais des griffes d'êtres malveillants comme ceux que nous combattons aujourd'hui.

-Que fera-t-on quand le ministère sera attaqué?

-Vous rien. Je préfère que vous restiez ici pour l'instant.

-Nous sommes de bons combattants aussi bien entraînés que n'importe quel auror. À quoi ont servit toutes ces mises à l'épreuves si c'est pour rester à l'abris quand viendront les combats? S'étonna Gaëlle.

-J'en ai conscience mais je veux vous garder dans ma manche au cas où. Vous avez encore du travail ici. Protéger et entraîner les élèves. Vous viendrez nous aider si nous sommes mis en difficultés mais en attendant je veux que vous restiez ici. De plus, si jamais Poudlard est attaqué, je sais que vous saurez le défendre. Ça vous va?

-C'est vous le chef, chef, sourit Timothé.

-Parfait. Je vais vous expliquer les défenses mises en place. Suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent et leur professeur leur fit faire le tour du château tout en leur expliquant les sorts appliqués, le fonctionnement de certains sortilèges, la façon de les activer… Il leur fit ensuite un résumé des entrevues qu'ils avaient eût, lui et Dumbledore avec les différentes créatures peuplant les tréfonds marins et sylvestres des alentours.

-Des questions? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Ils s'entreregardèrent avant de secouer négativement la tête.

-Bien. Gaëlle, Timothé, vous allez venir avec moi. Je vais vous donner une formation accéléré sur la façon de traiter avec les sirènes et les centaures. Harry, on se verra ce soir pour parler des stratégies offensives et défensives, les plus faciles et efficaces dans ce genre de lieux en attendant tu peux déjà te faire une carte topographique des lieux et étudier les plans et les livres qui parlent de la construction et de l'architecture du château. Je t'en ai laissé dans notre bureau. Ça pourra nous aider pour le défendre. Hermione, tu peux te charger des recherches sur Ixion?

-Pas de problème. J'y cours.

Chacun partit de son coté pour accomplir la tâche qui leur avait été assignés.

…

-Vous êtes sûrs Albus, qu'il faut les laisser faire?

-Minerva, douteriez-vous de moi?

-Ils ont l'air tellement différents de ce qu'ils étaient avant leur départ.

-C'est justement pour cela que nous devons leur permettre de nous aider.

-Et ne pouvons-nous toujours pas savoir quel était ce stage?

-Sachez seulement, Séverus, qu'ils ont été désignés pour leurs capacités hors du commun.

-Avec cette bataille qui se profile au ministère et cette guerre évidente contre Voldemort, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas sage de laisser tant de responsabilités à des personnes aussi jeunes.

-Au contraire c'est le moment exact pour apprendre à déléguer. Il viendra peut être un temps où ni vous ni moi ne seront en mesure de protéger nos élèves. Il faudra alors laisser la place à des gens de confiance.

-Ils n'ont pas la moindre expérience! Protesta la professeur de Métamorphose.

-Il y a un début à tout, et, croyez-moi, ils en ont vu plus que vous ne pensez.

Les deux professeurs ne semblaient guère convaincu mais Dumbledore faisait confiance au temps. Ils auraient bientôt les preuves qu'ils attendaient. Peut être trop tôt même, hélas

…

-Drago, tu ne vas pas me dire que ce sont tes _amis_, s'écria Blaise, incrédule.

Le Serpentard savait qu'il allait falloir la jouer serrer si il voulait sauver ses amis. Il était intimement persuadé de la réussite des élus et il se devait de convaincre les Serpentard, si ce n'est de les rejoindre, de rester de coté le temps que se finisse la guerre. Ils ne devaient pas finir à Azkaban.

-Pour quelles raisons?

-Granger est une _sangdebourbe, _rappela Pansy comme si c'était une évidence.

-La pureté des sangs et tout ça, tu te souviens? Insista Milicent.

-Tu-sais-qui, ajouta Théo.

-Voyons! Vous allez pas me dire que vous en êtes encore à ça?

-Comment ça? S'énerva pour de bon Blaise. Comment ça « VOUS en êtes ENCORE à CA? »

-Rassis toi et laisse le s'expliquer, lui intima Pansy d'une voix sèche.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'exploser un chaudron, acquiesça son amie.

-Parfait, _explique-toi_, grinça le jeune homme l'air de dire « et après j'exploserai mon chaudron».

-Très bien. Je vais vous donner plusieurs raisons qui m'ont fait changer d'avis, ensuite vous ferez ce qu'il vous plaira.

Il inspira profondément. Tout se jouait maintenant.

-Nous basons la pureté du sang sur le fait que nous sommes les meilleurs n'est-ce pas?

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Les meilleurs en tout, n'est-ce pas? Mais surtout en magie.

Nouvel acquiescement.

-Maintenant, rappelez moi qui est la major de notre promotion.

Les autres grimacèrent mais Théodore finit par prendre la parole.

-Granger.

-Qui est une?

-Une sangdebourbe.

-Bien. On pourrait supposer que c'est une exception mais cherchons bien. Prenons, par exemple, Elizabeth Drider, sangdebourbe également. Meilleure élève des troisième année, avec en moins bon élève de la même année, Nancy Edgecombe, sang pur à Serpentard. Passons sur le fait que Cornélius Fudge, actuel ministre à une arrière grand-mère moldu, que Felicity Nelson, la plus grande aurors du XXème siècle était sangdebourbe, que Elric Ters, célèbre inventeurs des potions les plus utilisées en médicomagie aujourd'hui était d'origine moldu, que la plupart des joueurs de l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourg, ton équipe préférée Blaise, et l'une des meilleures, ont presque tous dans leur famille des proches parents moldus. Passons sur tout ça et demandons nous, qui a mis à terre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom?

-Harry Potter.

-Qui est sans doute un sorcier à 100%?

-Non plus.

…

-Bien, bien. Et Vous-savez-qui, quand même, celui qui prône la pureté du sang, celui pour qui nos parents travaillent si activement et par qui, disons le clairement, sont si maltraités, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Lui, il est sang pur non?

Personne ne lui répondit, tous semblaient abasourdis.

-Et bien non, son père était moldus et sa pauvre mère une cracmolle.

-Où tu veux en venir?

-J'en viens au fait que, en supposant toujours que les moldus sont des êtres pitoyables et que les sang-de-bourbe sont des êtres à écraser, que je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait suivre un vulgaire sang-mélé.

-Un vulgaire sang-mélé? C'est du Seigneur des Ténèbres dont tu parles, gémit Pansy. Personne ne peut le vaincre définitivement et il peut te faire tuer quand il le désir.

-Oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres! Approuva Milicent.

-C'est a ça que j'en viens. Il ne peux rien faire sans nous, les sang-purs. Si nos parents ne le suivaient pas il ne serait rien.

-Faux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils le suivent? C'est parce qu'il leur fait peur. Et je ne souhaite pas mourir moi. En supposant que tu ais raison, je décide de rester en vie et pour cela je suivrais tu-sais-qui même si il a tord, répliqua Théodore.

-Cela m'emmène justement à mon troisième argument. Que diriez-vous si il y avait un autre vainqueur? Un autre camp pouvant mettre fin au règne de Vous-savez-qui.

-Il n'y en a pas Drago, arrête de rêver, rétorqua sèchement Blaise.

-Si justement. Ce groupe que forment Granger, Géliquane, Potter et Night. Ils sont bien plus fort que ce que vous croyez. Bien plus fort que ce que vous avez vu. Bien plus fort que Voldemort. Ils le vaincront.

-_Tu dis son nom_? Siffla Théodore. Tu es dérangé ou quoi? Ils t'ont mis la tête à l'envers?

-Ce ne sont pas eux. Vous n'avez pas compris? Je désire un meilleur avenir pour moi ou ma sœur. Un avenir sans poursuivre et tuer des gens, sans raison et sans envie. C'est ça que vous voulez? Devenir des meurtriers?

-Personne ici ne le souhaite plus que toi, commença doucement Pansy. Mais à choisir entre notre vie et celle d'un inconnu, nous préférons la notre.

-Ça c'est sûr, renchérit Millicent.

-Dis Milli, ferme là si c'est juste pour acquiescer à ce que je dis, la rabroua la jeune fille, agacée.

-Faites moi confiance. Croyez-vous que je les aurais rejoins si j'avais pensé qu'ils ne pouvaient vaincre?

Un silence de plomb suivit sa question.

-Réfléchissez bien. Tout d'abord, il y a une chance pour que nos parents aient tord sur la pureté des sangs. Ensuite, auraient-ils raison que ce ne serait qu'une raison de plus pour lâcher le sois disant seigneur des Ténèbres qui, rappelons-le, les traitent comme des sous-fifres. Dès lors, la seule raison pour laquelle nous resterions avec lui serait sa puissance. Que je crois obsolète face à la puissance d'un groupe qui sera vainqueur.

-Tu veux qu'on trahisse, comme ça, nos idées, nos familles, pour suivre tes divagations?

-Je n'en demande pas tant, mais ne le rejoignez pas pour l'instant. Si, comme je le crois, Voldemort attaque bientôt, nous verrons qui gagne et à l'échéance de cette bataille, vous pourrez choisir. Attendez d'ici là.

-Mais pour nos familles?

-Vos parents feront ce qu'ils penseront juste. Ne les suivez pas juste parce que ce sont vos parents. Vous ne voudriez pas finir à Azkaban ou juste mort pour une cause en laquelle vous croyez à peine?

-C'est notre culture Drago. Pas une petite croyance sans importance. Ce sont nos racines. Notre éducation. Jusqu'à notre maison, déclara Pansy. On n'efface pas _ça_, comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas ça que je vous demande. Mais attendez avant de vous engager auprès de Voldemort. Attendez de voir si il est vraiment aussi fort que vous le croyez.

-Tu oublis un _détail_, La Force.

-Au contraire, j'y pense sans cesse Blaise. Mais pour l'instant nous ne savons même pas qui elle est. Elle est peut être étroitement liée à Voldemort mais elle n'est pas lui. Nous aurons une chance avec elle plus tard si elle gagne. Pas besoin de prendre de risque jusque là.

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincu mais Drago sentait que les fondations étaient ébranlées, le tsunamie de son assurance et de la confiance qu'ils portaient en lui finirait par les faire céder. Attendre un mois ou trois ne faisaient pas une grande différence. S'engager pouvait attendre…pour l'instant.

…

-Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé Hermione?

-Pas grand-chose de plus que ce que Viviane nous avait appris sur lui. Je crois que les sorciers se sont peu penchés sur son cas.

-Tu as fais des recherches pour savoir comment il avait trouvé Avalon?

-Oui mais comme les sorciers ont toujours cru que c'était une légende, rares sont ceux qui s'y sont intéressés.

Turner hocha la tête.

-Et toi, tu as une idée?

Harry vit qu'elle semblait surprise qu'il lui pose la question mais, comme d'habitude, elle fit de son mieux pour y répondre.

-Les Anges ont des bibliothèques bien plus anciennes que celles des humains. Ils ont développés l'écriture plus tôt que nous et, grâce à la magie entre autre, ont su évolué plus vite. Ils gardent et classent tout depuis des siècles et des siècles. Ils ont, de plus, donné toujours plus de foi dans les mythes et les légendes que nous. Et, si ils n'ont pas la soif de savoir des Démons, ils font beaucoup de recherches tout au long de leur vie dans l'esprit d'accomplissement personnel de leur culture. Je ne serais donc pas étonnée qu'ils aient beaucoup plus de renseignements sur Avalon que nous où Ixion aurait pu puiser, et après un long travail de recherches et en recoupant ses trouvailles, trouver une porte d'accès ou un moyen quelconque pour y entrer. Nous-mêmes ne connaissons que peu de choses sur ce lieu. Nous ne savons pas quand il a été créé, ni dans quel but, ni par qui ou comment. Si nous avions eût le temps de poser ces questions à Merlin ou à Viviane, peut être auraient-ils pu nous répondre mais ce ne fut pas le cas et nous n'avons pas le temps d'y retourner aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce qui nous intéresse de toute façon. Ce n'est pas là un élément clé qui nous permettra de le battre. Si je puis me permettre, je me suis aussi penché sur un problème plus intéressant que ce voyage à Avalon nous pose. La façon dont il s'y est prit pour pomper l'énergie magique d'Avalon. Ce fut plus facile de trouver ce genre de renseignements dans la Réserve car ce genre de théories ont toujours passionnés les êtres humains souhaitant toujours plus de pouvoir. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que Voldemort n'y ait pas pensé ou n'ait rien essayé, je suppose que son désir d'immortalité était le plus fort et qu'il…

Devant le regard de ses camarades, elle se racla la gorge et reprit.

-Bref, j'ai donc complété mes recherches de ce coté et j'ai trouvé quelques techniques intéressantes. Beaucoup ne sont utilisables qu'à petites doses. Puiser la vie dans la nature environnante (arbres, plantes, animaux…), par exemple, pour se régénérer. On peut également puiser dans certains lieux gorgés de magie tel que Poudlard, Divinius…afin de faire des réserves d'énergie magiques à court termes. Une technique, cependant, a attiré mon attention. De la magie ancienne mêlée à une très puissante magie noire, dans le but d'« étirer » son potentiel magique. Il faut d'abord comprendre que chaque personne et chaque parcelles de nature comporte une part de magie plus ou moins grande enfouit. Chez certains elle est suffisamment puissante pour se réveiller, chez d'autre elle reste en sommeil toujours. En théorie, si on absorbe plus de magie que ne peut en contenir notre corps, on meurt, ce qui explique l'échéance mortelle de l'Ultime des techniques Interdites. C'est une des règles de la nature. Ce serait comme mettre trop d'air dans un ballon de baudruche: au bout d'un moment, il explose. Il faut donc, pour accueillir plus de magie en soi, faire de la place dans ce but. Abandonner une partie de soi pour créer l'espace nécessaire afin d'accueillir de la magie supplémentaire. Il s'agirait ensuite de sacrifier des vies _ sachant que celles des animaux sont plus efficaces que celles des plantes _ pour compenser la perte magique à la terre à laquelle on l'a retiré afin de combler l'espace créé par la perte magique que l'on a causé au lieu. C'est une question d'équilibre préservé. Si l'une de ces étapes n'est pas suivit comme il faut, l'exécuteur meurt. Soit à cause d'un trop pleins de magie, soit parce que la terre, en échange de la magie donné voudra de la vie et prendra celle qui la lui doit. Il faut faire bien attention de toujours prendre et rendre dans une égale mesure.

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur, presque craintif, à son professeur, cherchant son approbation.

-C'est très bien Hermione. Cela peut en effet nous éclairer sur le genre de magie utilisée par Ixion, sur sa façon de réfléchir et d'agir et sur la puissance qu'il a dû emmagasiner au long de sa vie. Jusqu'où penses-tu qu'on puisse se vider d'une partie de soi-même?

-Il a dû vouloir garder son savoir et son caractère mais, d'après la description d'Harry, il n'a pas sauvegarder son apparence physique. Il dû également supprimés la plupart de ses sentiments et ses désirs. Peut être quelques souvenirs et certaines de ses facultés physiques et mentales qu'il devait juger désuet comme la façon d'appréhender de l'art ou le coté symbolique des choses. Cependant il y a des choses qui sont nécessaires pour continuer à vivre ou même simplement pour garder la soif de pouvoir. La place qu'il a créé en lui est peut être très importante mais pas infinie c'est certain. Personne ne peut devenir pur magie. Nous sommes quatre, notre puissance magique doit égaler la sienne, si ce n'est la dépasser étant donné que nous sommes tous relativement puissants. D'un point de vu théorique, nous avons la capacité nécessaire pour le battre.

-Merci Hermione, ce fut très instructif, sourit Turner.

Harry était convaincu que malgré la bonne volonté de Hermione et de Turner, chacun savait que leurs chances étaient bien maigres. Cependant, emporter avec eux dans leur tombe Ixion, Voldemort et Sethan aurait déjà été une belle victoire.

-Bien, Harry, vient. On va discuter stratégie. Quand à vous, faites ce que bon vous semble. Je me permet de vous conseiller de raconter à Hermione vos rencontres diplomatiques d'aujourd'hui.

-Vous nous conseillez? Plaisanta Timothé. C'est un conseil ou _un conseil_.

-Tim, Tim, Tim…un simple conseil. Je ne suis que ton professeur après tout!

Harry passa la porte du bureau accompagné de Turner.

-Joli, sourit l'homme en voyant l'image 3D du château flottant à quelques centimètre au-dessus de la table ronde.

-C'est ce que vous vouliez non?

-C'est très bien, approuva-t-il. Bien. Tu as réfléchis à comment renforcer les défenses du château et quels étaient ses faiblesses?

-Dumbledore et vous avez déjà bien avancés dans ce chemin là mais si Voldemort attaque il nous en faudra plus. Surtout si l'un de vous se trouve tué au combat. Je pense que les professeurs de cette école devraient chacun renforcer le champs de force principal. Il faudrait également se débrouiller pour permettre aux centaures d'arriver dans le parc plus rapidement. Il faudrait renforcer les fenêtres. Une simple pierre pourrait les briser or il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le château. Les toits ne sont pas assez bien protégés non plus. Il faudrait se débrouiller pour trouver des enchantements repousse-harpies et autres créatures volantes pour qu'on puisse placer des forces là-haut qui attaquerait les créatures au sol et en bas sans danger. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est pas mal mais tu as oublié les sorties pour les élèves et l'accueil des renforts.

-Utiliser les cheminées serait trop risqué. En revanche on peut permettre la sortie des portoloins tout en bloquant leurs entrées. Il faudrait cependant en utiliser de grands pour permettre l'évacuation d'un plus grand nombre plus rapidement. Et il faudrait une zone d'atterrissages désignée neutre. Quand aux renforts, ils ne seront nécessaires à l'intérieur que si les Mangemorts sont parvenus à passer, sinon, ils seront tout aussi utile dehors donc, pas la peine de leur aménager une entrée qui risquerait d'être utilisée par les mauvaises personnes. Qu'en pensez-vous?

-C'est plutôt bon, acquiesça Turner. Mais où penses-tu qu'il serait le plus sûr d'envoyer les élèves.

-Pas au ministère, ça paraît évident, au cas où il serait prit. Le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-Lard pourraient paraître des lieux de choix mais le second est trop près et il serait trop rapide d'atteindre l'un comme l'autre avec la poudre de cheminette ou même en transplanant au Chaudron. Le plus sûr serait sans doute dans une clairière suffisamment grande, cachée et facile à protéger le temps que tout se remette dans l'ordre ou que les parents puissent venir chercher leurs enfants. Il faudrait donc désigner des professeurs au préalable pour accompagner les élèves et du matériel.

-J'en était arrivé à la même conclusion. J'en parlerais à Dumbledore. D'autres idées de protection avant que nous ne fassions des suppositions d'attaques ?

-Des enchantements automatiques qui se déclencherait d'un seul sort ou dans le cas où le portail serait forcé.

-Parfait, on s'occuperas de ça demain. Maintenant, au travail.

…

Les quelques jours suivants furent occupés de la même façon. Les cours étaient tenus tour à tour par l'un des quatre élus ou par Drago. À coté, ils s'occupaient de renforcer les défenses du château et préparaient avec l'aide de certains professeurs une clairière à plusieurs kilomètres au sud de Poudlard dans le plus grand secret ou s'adonnaient à d'âpres conversations pour convaincre les centaures, les sirènes et autres peuples vivants dans la forêt ou dans le lac. La veille au soir, la ministère avait été attaqué. Turner les avait donc quitté pour prêter main forte aux aurors et civils qui s'y battaient. Quelques professeurs l'avaient suivit mais la plupart étaient restés, pour défendre l'école si elle était attaqué comme cela semblait probable aux yeux de Dumbledore et de Turner. Ils n'avaient plus eût de nouvelles depuis et la tension était palpable partout, même à la table des Serpentard.

-Harry, passes moi les petits pains s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme tandis la panière à Gaëlle qui se servit après l'avoir remercié.

-Et desserres les dents je te prie. J'ai l'impression de manger avec le Potter du début de l'année.

-Je me prépare mentalement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter au préalable.

Les trois amis fixèrent Gaëlle en haussant les sourcils. Elle soupira.

-Ça coûte rien d'essayer, non?

-Salut tout le monde! S'exclama Weasley en s'asseyant à coté de sa sœur, déjà elle-même installée.

-Que se passe-t-il? S'inquiéta aussitôt Longdubas en voyant leur tête d'enterrement.

Hermione regarda de chaque coté pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutait avant de se pencher vers son ami.

-Le ministère a été attaqué hier soir. On n'a aucune nouvelle depuis.

Le rouquin devint blême.

-Comment ça attaqué? Mon père…

-Parles moins fort. Ton père devait déjà être rentré chez lui. Apparemment, le vigile aurait juste eût le temps de donner l'alerte. Heureusement que tout le monde se préparait à cette attaque, ils n'ont pas été surpris et avaient déjà mis des protections supplémentaires qui ont dû tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

-Ça m'étonne que Dumbledore n'y soit pas allé.

Les quatre adolescents échangèrent des regards anxieux.

-Vous, vous nous cachait quelque chose, retentit la voix rêveuse de Lovegood juste derrière eux.

Un silence morose lui répondit.

Soudain, McGonnagall entra dans la salle et se précipita vers le directeur, assis à la table des professeurs. Elle lui chuchotât quelque chose qui le fit se lever et faire signe aux quatre élus. Ils se faufilèrent entre les élèves toujours en train de petit déjeuner et rejoignirent Dumbledore et les autres professeurs dans la pièce à coté.

-Ça y est?

-Je crains que oui Harry. Minerva a reçu un message de l'un des taverniers de Pré-au-Lard où ils viennent de transplanner. Ils seront là dans une demi-heure, au plus. Il va falloir faire vite. Nous ne savons ni combien ils sont ni combien de temps exactement tiendront les barrières.

-Nous devons en premier lieu évacuer les élèves, déclara la sous-directrice.

-Certains voudront se battre. Nous auront besoin de leur aide maintenant qu'ils savent se battre. Les majeurs tout au moins.

Pour une fois Harry ne fut contredit par aucun professeurs.

-Moi et Timothé allons contacter tout de suite les créatures du lac et de la forêt. Si elles ne veulent se battre, au moins elles auront la possibilités de se cacher.

-Il faut également prévenir les elfes de maison, rappela Hermione. Je crois que vous serez le seul, professeur Dumbledore, à leur donner la preuve qu'ils ont le choix entre se battre et se mettre à l'abris.

-Ils se battrons Hermione, répliqua Harry.

-Ils doivent avoir le choix. Comme tout être vivant.

-Je m'en occuperais miss Granger.

-Quels sont les professeurs qui accompagneront les élèves?

-Le professeur Chourave, Sinistra, Rusard et moi-même.

Hermione sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

-Mais professeur Dumbledore, nous croyions…

-Ma place est auprès de mes élèves. Il m'est difficile de quitter Poudlard et vous tous alors que la bataille se prépare et je reviendrais dès que mes élèves seront à l'abris mais je sais que tout sera entre de bonnes mains puisque je laisse la direction de la défense à quatre sorciers surentraînés dans ce but: vous quatre.

Des murmures d'indignations s'élevèrent.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter plus en profondeur mais c'est ma décision et je vous prie de la respecter. Chacun sera trop occupé à se battre pour diriger l'ensemble, raison pour laquelle c'est Mr Potter qui s'en occupera. Il connaît mieux les défenses que n'importe lequel d'entre vous mais je vous demande de les aider car vous y êtes plus habitués qu'eux.

-Sans vouloir précipiter quiconque, nous devons agir maintenant, rappela Harry.

-C'est vrai. Que chaque directeur de maison réunisse ses élèves et explique la situation. Que les autres professeurs se chargent de préparer les portoloins. Je vais moi-même aller aux cuisines pour voir les elfes. Quand à vous quatre…

-Nous allons faire ce qu'a dit Gaëlle tout à l'heure, répondit Tim.

-Je vais à la rencontre des troupes ennemies pour connaître leur nombre et leur composition, annonça Hermione.

-Je me charge de revérifier et d'activer les défenses. Hermione, Tim, Gaëlle, n'oubliez pas vos bagues.

Ils hochèrent la tête en souriant.

-En route.

Professeurs et élèves se dispersèrent.

-Hermione! Que se passe-t-il?

Visiblement Weasley, Longdubas et Drago les avaient attendus dans le couloir.

-Les Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard.

-Par les chaussettes de Merlin ! s'exclama Weasley d'émotion. Quoi ? ajouta-t-il devant l'expression perturbée des quatre élus.

-Non, rien, marmonnèrent-ils à l'unisson, encore un peu choqué par l'expression qu'ils ne voyaient plus sous le même œil.

-Je veux me battre! Je ne vous laisserai pas seul.

-Moi aussi, assura son ami.

-Et je serais à vos côtés. La famille Malfoy doit bien avoir sa part de gloire aussi!

-Merci, vous ne serez pas de trop.

-Alors, qu'ont prévus les professeurs? Une contre attaque en tenaille? Non, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux! Dans ce genre de cas, mieux vaux assurer coté défense. Quels alliés avons-nous? Et quelle attaque semble avoir privilégié l'adversaire? Frontale j'imagine. Voldemort n'est pas très doué pour la stratégie.

-Ron est très doués aux échecs, expliqua Hermione devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry. Il te met à genoux en trois coups.

-Parfait, tu prends ton balais et tu me rejoins ici dans une minute trente secondes très exactement. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Drago, Longdubas, occupez-vous des septièmes années qui veulent rester et rassemblez-les dans un coin de la Grande Salle, je vais devoir les briefer pour éviter qu'ils se fassent avadakedavrer. Des questions? Très bien à tout de suite.

-A tout à l'heure Hermione, fait attention à toi! Lança Gaëlle en courant vers la forêt tandis que Timothé prenait la direction du lac, que Harry montait les escaliers quatre à quatre et qu'Hermione rejoignait le portail au pas de course tout en rendant à son balais sa taille normale.

Quand Harry redescendis les marches menant au Grand Hall quelques minutes plus tard, il vit que le Gryffondor l'attendait déjà.

-Écoutes Weasley, j'ai conscience que tu peux m'être d'une grande aide mais il faudra que tu fasses exactement tout ce que je te dis. Sans poser de questions. Au risque de nous tuer tous les deux, ou bien d'autres encore. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et, malgré l'admiration et l'amitié que j'ai envers Hermione, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Mais il va falloir qu'on se fasse confiance mutuellement. C'est d'accord?

Le rouquin hésita un instant avant de marmonner un oui peu convaincu. Comme il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, Harry n'insista pas et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Les septièmes années désirant se battre étaient rassemblés dans un coin avec Longdubas. Non loin de là, Drago semblait en grande discussion avec ses amis de Serpentard. Quand aux professeurs, ils avaient déjà aidés plus d'une trentaine d'élèves à quitter le château.

-Parfait. Vous êtes tous bien sûr de vouloir combattre?

Il y eût un acquiescement général.

-Vous me connaissez tous je suppose donc on va passer par-dessus les présentations et on va aller directement au sujet qui nous intéresse. Vous serez sous mes ordres et ceux de mes trois camarades que vous connaissez bien mais qui sont en ce moment absents, j'ai nomme Gaëlle Géliquane Timothé Night et Hermione Granger. Vous devez bien sûr écouter les professeurs sauf si ils nous contredisent. Je suppose que le professeur Dumbledore vous en a déjà touché un mot au moment où il vous a annoncé l'attaque. Pour résumer la situation actuelle, des Mangemorts vont attaquer dans quelques minutes le château et, le ministère ayant été lui-même pris d'assaut, nous ne pouvons attendre d'aide de sa part pour le moment. Nous devons donc nous défendre seuls, du moins pour l'instant. Nous avons mis en place des défenses pour protéger Poudlard et ses élèves, nous avons fait appel aux peuples alentours et l'une de nos alliés est partis s'enquérir du nombre de nos opposants. Des questions?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Bien, pour l'instant vous allez sagement patienter. Munissez vous cependant d'un balai, de votre baguette, bien sûr et formez des groupes de cinq. Je vous répartirai ensuite dans le château pour une meilleur défense des lieux. Nos objectifs présents sont, éviter que Poudlard ne tombe, neutraliser le plus de Mangemorts possible, capturer Voldemort et rester en vie cela va de soit. Tous les moyens sont bons, est-ce bien compris?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Je veux que vous soyez tous prêts d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Longdubas, tu t'occupes d'eux. Weasley tu viens avec moi.

Harry interrogea Drago du regard.

-Ils vont partir. Mais je n'arrive pas à décider Alicia et Jane de ne pas nous aider. Et maintenant les satanées copines hystériques de Gaëlle essaient de me convaincre qu'elles sont majeures.

-Fais en sorte qu'elles partent.

-On pourrait avoir besoin d'elle.

-Weasley, si ta sœur insistait pour rester, tu la laisserais faire sachant que tu peux l'en empêcher?

-Non.

-Bien, alors arrête tes âneries s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme grimaça mais n'ajouta rien. Harry le guida donc dans les couloirs du château puis ils s'envolèrent au-dessus des tours pour terminer de tout mettre en place. Au fur et à mesure de leurs avancements, Harry expliquait au jeune homme chacune de leurs défenses, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses afin de l'aider à mettre en place le jeu d'échec dans son esprit. Le rouquin hochait la tête silencieusement, écoutant attentivement chaque données.

-Harry? Harry!

La voix d'Hermione sortait de la bague.

-Je te reçois Hermione.

-Ouvres moi.

-Ok.

Il marmonna un sort et il vit au loin le portail s'entrouvrir. Dès qu'il aperçut la silhouette de la jeune fille se faufiler, il referma les deux battants. Elle le rejoignis en quelques secondes.

-Alors? Combien sont-ils?

Elle était essoufflée mais elle ne prit pas le temps de reprendre sont souffle.

-Il y a une cinquantaine de harpies et à peu près le même nombre de minis-cerbères. Il y a un peu plus d'une soixantaine de Mangemorts, deux géants et quelques inféris. Je crois que c'est à peu prés tout. Voldemort n'est pas avec eux mais je suis persuadé qu'il les suit de près. Ils avancent doucement. Ils seront là dans plus d'un quart d'heure.

-Ils ne t'ont pas repérés?

-Non, j'avais utilisé des sorts de camouflage visuel, auditif et olfactif très puissants.

-Très bien.

-Eh oh!

Ils baissèrent la tête vers Timothé qui leur faisait de grands gestes du sol.

Ils descendirent vers lui. Il était trempé mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-C'est bon les sirènes sont avec nous. Elles défendront le château autant qu'elles le pourront mais si ça devient trop dangereux pour elles, elles retournerons au fond du lac. Elles sont assez peu puissantes.

-Merci Tim. Aucun de vous n'avez eût des nouvelles de Gaëlle?

Ils secouèrent la tête.

-Mais le chemin est long jusqu'au territoire des centaures, rappela Hermione.

-Oui, bon, nous avons tout activé je crois, il est temps de retourner voir les élèves et les professeurs.

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves des quatre premières années étaient partis et ils avaient commencés à évacuer les cinquièmes.

Les septièmes attendaient dans un coin avec Longdubas mais Drago avait de nouveau disparus.

D'un coup de baguette, Harry poussa les tables et, après avoir posé la carte qu'il avait faite avec l'aide de Turner, l'activa d'un sort. Aussitôt, une image en 3D du château apparut sous les yeux médusés de ses compagnons.

-Les groupes sont faits?

-Oui Potter.

-Combien y en a-t-il?

-Quatre équipes de cinq et deux équipes de quatre. Vingt-huit élèves en tout sans compter moi, Malfoy et Ron. Et vous bien sûr.

-Les balais?

-Tous en ont mais quelques uns appartiennent à l'école et sont plutôt vétustes.

-On fera avec. Bien, approchez tous. Nous allons devoir affronter une cinquantaine de harpies autant de minis-cerbères, deux géants, des inféris et une soixantaine de Mangemorts. Sans compter Voldemort bien sûr, mais il y a peu de chance qu'il vienne dès le départ alors concentrez vous sur le reste. Quand il entrera sur le champs de bataille vous serez prévenus. Les sirènes nous aideront quand il le faudra. Vous avez bien compris? Je veux une équipe sur chaque tour. De préférence les deux équipes de quatre et deux des équipes de cinq. Deux professeurs vous viendront en aide quand ils en auront finis avec les élèves à évacuer. Il y aura les harpies à neutraliser et il faudra viser ceux d'en bas si possible. Sans oublier le risque que représentent les géants. Qui y va?

Les deux équipes de quatre acquiescèrent bientôt suivies par deux équipes de cinq.

-Pour les deux autres équipes, je les veux en haut du grand escalier pour empêcher le plus possible l'invasion des Mangemorts dans le château même. Si vous voyez que vous êtes submergés, battez en retraite par les deux couloirs transversaux et faites de votre mieux pour continuer à vous battre. Essayez de vous protéger mutuellement afin que l'attaque et la défense soient plus efficace. Utilisez le plus souvent que vous pouvez les Portego ou les autres boucliers que vous connaissez et ne vous mettez pas en danger bêtement. N'oubliez pas que les sortilèges les plus simples peuvent être d'une grande efficacité si vous les utilisez à bon escient et ils ne prennent pas beaucoup d'énergie. Et ne sortez du château sous aucun prétexte sauf si c'est vital. Il sera plus facile d'être protégé à l'intérieur et les Mangemorts prendront l'édifice plus difficilement que le parc. Weasley sera notre contact permanent entre vous et nous si aucun de nous n'est présent à vos cotés alors écoutez bien ce qu'il vous demande. Et servez vous des tableaux pour faire passer vos messages. Nous en feront de même lorsque nous en auront besoin. Des questions?

Encore une fois personne ne leva la main.

-Rejoignez vos postes alors. Longdubas, reste là s'il te plaît.

Les six équipes se dispersèrent sans un mot. Harry se dirigea aussitôt vers les professeurs qui continuaient à évacuer les élèves alors que Hermione partait à la recherche de Dumbledore.

-Professeur Flitwick, Professeur Wagner, dix-huit élèves sont montés pour couvrir les toits. Pourriez-vous les rejoindre dès que vous en aurez finis pour ça?

-Bien entendu Mr Potter, répondit le minuscule professeur alors que l'autre se contentait d'acquiescer.

-Professeur Binns, pourriez vous prendre avec vous les fantômes et, quand les Mangmorts seront arrivés, les prendre en filature pour suivre leurs faits et gestes, que nous sachions où les trouver. Si vous croisez Peeves, dites-lui que j'aimerais lui parler si ça lui dit de se battre.

Le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie hocha la tête et partit aussitôt à la recherche des fantômes.

-Professeur Hagrid, Professeur Vector, deux équipes de cinq élèves attendent en haut des escaliers l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Pourriez vous rester avec eux pour les protéger et les aider?

-D'accord, acceptèrent-ils après un instant d'hésitation.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les professeurs de Métamorphose et de Potion à qui il expliqua rapidement les positions respectives des quelques élèves restant et de leurs confrères.

-Je pense que vous seriez plus utiles dans les étages. Peut être près des fenêtres pour pouvoir agir sur les adversaires au début puis dans les couloirs ensuite. Professeur McGonagall, les armures seront activées dès l'instant où le premier Mangemort forcera n'importe laquelle des entrées, je vous serez reconnaissant de vous mettre à leur tête. Professeur Rogue, je sais votre statut _particulier_ je vous laisserai donc choisir ce que vous pensez le plus approprié. Mais nous permettez vous d'utiliser vos réserves de potions?

-Faites, grogna l'homme.

-Je vous remercie.

Hermione revint sur ce avec le directeur.

-Combien d'élèves reste-il à évacuer?

-Une cinquantaine, répondit Harry. Ça ira vite. Professeur avez-vous quelques autres recommandations à nous faire avant de partir?

-Je crois que vous êtes en possession de toutes les données. Je reviendrais dès que j'en aurais la possibilité. Je vais d'abord aller faire un tour au ministère pour prévenir le professeur Turner et les aurors de nos positions respectives. Cela vous va-t-il?

-Oui Professeur Dumbledore. Si vous le permettez le vais m'enquérir de l'avancée des troupes ennemies.

-Allez-y.

-Hermione, Rogue et Pomfresh nous permettent d'utiliser leurs ingrédients et potions, si tu pouvais les distribuer aux différentes équipes avec les tiennes. Et Chourave ses plantes.

-J'y vais Harry.

-Longdubas, accompagne là.

-D'accord.

-Tim, aide l'infirmière à déménager l'infirmerie au septième étage dans la salle que nous avions protéger pour. Et passes dans chaque équipe pour les prévenir de sa nouvelle place au cas où l'un des élèves serait blessé. Les professeurs sont déjà au courant. Si nous échouons nous fuirons par les portoloins qui s'y trouvent. Espérons ne pas avoir à en arriver à de telles extrémités.

-Pas de problème Harry.

Le jeune homme, prit son balais et sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea en volant vers les portails. À l'aide d'un sortilège posé sur ses yeux, ils put voir la position des Mangemort. Ils s'étaient dispersé en trois groupes et avançaient dans différentes directions. Ils allaient attaquer par plusieurs endroit différents. Ça permettrait peut être au bouclier de résister plus longtemps mais ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir suivre les avancées des trois facilement. Les plus rapides seraient là dans moins de dix minutes. Il fit un rapide compte de chaque équipe avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait Weasley. Il n'y avait toujours, hélas, aucune trace de Drago ni de Gaëlle.

-Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose d'autre à faire?

-Difficile à dire. Tu dis que vous vous étiez débrouiller pour renforcer les fenêtres?

-Oui. Pour les empêcher d'entrer par là. Il n'y a pas d'autre porte que la Grande et ils ne pourront, de cette façon, pas entrer par ailleurs. Je ne sais pas, cependant, si les fenêtres seront suffisamment fortes pour tenir éternellement.

-Nous devrions piéger le parc pour ralentir leur progression et affaiblir leur rang. De toute façon, aucun des nôtres ne sortira normalement.

-C'est vrai. Tu songes à quelques choses en particulier?

-Nous manquons de temps, le mieux est donc de faire simple. Vous avez préparer des sortes de catapultes à sortilèges, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-On pourrait peut être s'en servir dès maintenant pour placer quelques sortilèges à retardement dans le parc.

-Des sortilèges à retardement?

-Oui, mes frères en ont fait quelques uns. Des sorts, retenus dans des sortes de billes de verres, qui explosent quand quelqu'un passe trop près d'eux.. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup et ils ne sont pas particulièrement violents mais ça peut toujours les surprendre.

-Très bien. Fais le alors mais le plus discrètement possible et applique leur un sortilège de camouflage. Et si tu as d'autres pièges, n'hésites pas. Tu vois autre chose qui m'aurait échapper?

-On est trop peu nombreux pour couvrir la surface mais il aurait fallut qu'il y ait des sortes de patrouilles non?

-Comme tu dis, on est trop peu nombreux mais je verrais ce qu'on peut faire. Rejoins moi quand tu auras fini je ne serais pas loin sans doute.

-Je rejoins les élèves, prévint Hagrid en s'approchant. Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves à évacuer.

-Merci, professeur.

Il hocha la tête et Harry fit tourner nerveusement sa bague autour de son doigt. Que faisait Gaëlle, bon sang ? Il inspira profondément pour s'intimer au calme. Tim arriva sur ce.

-Pomfresh termine de…

Une gigantesque explosion se fit entendre.

-Ils sont là, soupira Harry. Et Gaëlle n'est toujours par revenue.

Après un dernier signe de tête, Dumbledore suivit ses autres élèves déjà en fuite avec Chourave. Sinistra et Rusard étant partis avant les élèves pour les accueillir.

Le silence de la Grande Salle paraissait terriblement pesant soudain.

-Elle ne va pas tarder, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je lui fais confiance Tim. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle maintenant.

Il activa sa bague.

-Hermione, ils sont là. Où es-tu?

-Là! Lui répondit la jeune fille en passant la porte au pas de course avec son ami.

-Bien. Qui s'occupe de quoi?

-Je vais m'occuper des géants, décida Hermione. Je les manipulerais mentalement. J'utiliserais la sixième technique interdite. C'est la seule façon de les atteindre. Leur peau est trop dure pour la plupart des sorts et nous perdrions du temps et de l'énergie avec d'autres moyens.

-Très bien Hermione, je te laisse faire. Tim?

-Je serais bien pour aller aider les sirènes. Du lac, je pourrais agir plus facilement.

-D'accord. Je vais dès maintenant les attaquer avec la séduisante mélodie, la quatrième technique interdite. Histoire de faire quelques dégâts. J'aurais voulut que Gaëlle se charge des boucliers mais comme elle n'est toujours pas revenue, tu peux t'en charger Hermione?

-Bien sûr.

-Ils sont partis?

Ils se tournèrent vers Drago, qui passait la tête par la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le sourire mutin qui se dessina sur ses lèvres n'indiquait rien de bon.

-On a quelques alliés en plus, annonça-t-il enfin en entrant suivit de quelques élèves sous les yeux éberlués des trois élus.

Visiblement le Serpentard avait décidé d'accepter l'aide d'Alicia mais également de Jane, de Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, des amis de Gaëlle, Stéphanie, Polly, Thibault et Lucas. Il y avait également quelques autres cinquième et sixième années qui avaient décidés de leur venir en aide clandestinement. Ils étaient une quinzaine en tout

-Drago, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter.

-Ils m'ont pris en otage! Assura-t-il avec l'air le plus convaincant qu'il put.

-Mouais, enfin maintenant qu'ils sont là, ils n'ont qu'à aider. Séparez vous en trois groupes égaux et répartissez vous dans les étages. Drago, Longdubas, accompagnez chacun un groupe.

Après leur avoir donnés les mêmes conseils et ordres qu'aux autres et qu'Hermione leur ait distribuer les quelques fioles qui lui restaient en leur expliquant le contenus, il les laissa repartir.

-Euh, excuse moi Potter, mais j'aimerais savoir où est Gaëlle.

C'était le meilleur ami de la jeune fille si il se souvenait bien.

-Elle est partit voir les centaures. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Je lui dirais que vous êtes resté et elle viendra vous voir si elle a le temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle.

-Difficile de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on voit ce qu'il y a derrière le portail.

Harry effaça la réplique d'un geste agacé de la main. Lui aussi était inquiet, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre à tout le monde.

Lucas n'insista pas et s'éloigna avec le reste de son équipe.

-Vous êtes prêts? On y va.

-On ne devrait pas essayer de joindre Gaëlle avant? S'enquit Timothé.

-Si elle a un problème elle se servira de la bague. Elle sait se défendre, rétorqua Harry en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Au même instant, la demi-ange passa la porte d'entrée.

-Désolée du retard, les centaures se sont montrés terriblement têtus. Je crois qu'ils avaient décidés de me garder avec eux le temps de la réflexion.

-Vont-ils se joindre à nous?

-Les délibérations n'étaient pas tout à fait terminées quand je suis partie mais je savais que je ne pouvais plus attendre. Beaucoup restaient contre mais j'ai bon espoir qu'ils se laissent convaincre par les autres. Ils viendront, j'en suis certaine.

-Espérons que tu ais raison. Je compte exécuter la quatrième technique. Ça te va?

-Très bien. Je me charge des bouclier je suppose?

-S'il te plaît.

Wealsey dévala les escaliers pour arriver à eux.

-J'ai fais de mon mieux mais je ne sais pas ce que ça vaudra.

-Nous verrons, répondit Harry. Tu veux bien repasser voir si chaque équipe est parée et puis revenir me voir? Je vais lancer un sort ou deux et je reviens. Retrouvons-nous sur les toits.

-Pas de problème.

-Avant que tu ne montes, saches que nous avons trois équipes de plus. Ta sœur en fait partie.

Le Gryffondor voulut protester mais Harry l'arrêta.

-C'était son choix et nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter pour l'instant. N'oublis pas nos objectifs et pense que ta sœur sait se défendre. Les équipes sont réparties parmi les étages. Demande aux tableaux de t'aider à les retrouver si tu n'y arrives pas.

-D'accord, grommela le jeune homme avant de remonter les marches d'un pas vif.

-Gaëlle, va te mettre en place et toi Tim ne quitte pas ta bague. Je veux que tu nous rejoignes dès que les sirènes n'auront plus besoin de toi. Viens moi sur le toit. Je te le dirais si je changes de position.

Les deux s'élancèrent aussitôt vers la sortie.

-Je vais monter sur les toits pour repérer les géants et m'y mettre tout de suite. Il me faudra du temps pour les neutraliser.

Elle allait repartir en courant mais la main du jeune homme la retint.

-Attend, je dois te parler d'abord.

Elle le fixa, surprise.

-Harry, on n'a pas le temps, les boucliers peuvent lâcher d'un instant à l'autre…

Mais il la lâchât et rentra dans une pièce vide en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Elle y rentra à son tour, inquiète, et, pendant un moment, ils restèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre, immobiles.

Il hésitait encore. Peut être pouvait il encore faire marche arrière. Lui mentir. Reprendre son armure et faire comme si tout ça n'avait rien été. Il croisa son regard et sût aussitôt que si il _pouvait_ encore faire comme si de rien n'était, il n'en avait pas _envie_.

-C'est pour te parler de…de ce soir là. On n'a pas vraiment eût le temps d'en parler jusque là mais je sais que nous devons en parler.

-Ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment…commença-t-elle.

-Au contraire. Il est possible qu'aujourd'hui l'un de nous soit blessé. Il est possible que Ixion vienne et que je sois obligé de…

-Justement. Je ne veux pas que tu dises des choses que tu regretteras, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il s'approcha d'un pas vers elle mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle pensait et, si il devait tout lui dire maintenant, il avait besoin de toute sa volonté concentrée vers ce même but. Rien ne devait ébrécher sa détermination.

-Non, il faut que tu saches maintenant. Parce que je ne sais pas si, après ça, j'aurais le temps, l'occasion de t'expliquer, de te dire…

C'était si difficile à exprimer. Comment disait-on ces choses là? Pourquoi après avoir affronter des dragons, des Mangemorts, des mauvais génies, une méduse et tout un tas d'autre horribles créatures, n'arrivait-il pas simplement à exprimer ses sentiments? C'était ridicule. Il était l'un des mages les plus puissants, nom d'un gnome! Il était l'Elu! Il n'allait pas fuir devant une simple petit phrase.

Elle l'observait, silencieuse, attendant qu'il parle. Il inspira profondément, furieux contre lui-même, s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas assuré, lui prit les mains, et déclara d'une traite, les yeux dans les yeux:

-Malgré ce que je suis et ce que tu es. Malgré mes défauts et les tiens. Malgré mes aspirations et mes rêves si complètement opposés aux tiens. Malgré nos différences et tout ce qui nous sépare aujourd'hui et ce qui nous séparera demain. Malgré tout cela et bien plus encore sans doute, le fait est _ ce fait que je peux aujourd'hui t'avouer sans l'ombre d'un doute parce que maintenant je me connais aussi bien que toi _ Hermione Granger, le fait est que je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle en resta muette quelques instants, hésitant sans doute entre le croire et prendre tout cela comme un quiproquo.

Il soupira.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là. Je te l'avais déjà presque avouer.

-Je…je…balbutia-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un pâle sourire.

-Dis moi juste si tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là.

-Je t'ai dis ce que je ressentais Harry. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il sentit en lui comme une explosion de joie qui l'étonna. Ne le savait-il pas déjà? Pourquoi avoir douté pour ça, lui qui avait rarement douté dans sa vie? Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'inquiétude qui lui tenaillait le ventre à ce sujet. Et il se sentait terriblement plus léger. Il aurait presque eût envie de rire tant il se sentait heureux. Cela redonnait une nouvelle définition au mot bonheur pour lui qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu, comme il s'en rendait compte, jour après jour.

Il savait bien que de tels sentiments pouvaient être dangereux. Ils les mettaient, lui et elle, en danger. Sans compter qu'ils seraient rapidement séparés. Mais pour l'instant, Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Le jeune homme rejeta au loin la mort, l'armure, la source des ténèbres et tout le reste pour revenir à elle. À elle uniquement.

-Je peux?

Elle acquiesça, lui rendant son mince sourire.

Avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable malgré le peu d'habitude qu'il en avait, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec douceur et passion, encerclant son cou de ses bras. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ils profitèrent de cet instant de bonheur pur et de bien être qui les envahissait.

Ce fut lui rompit le baiser en premier. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces pendant quelques instant, ne sachant pas si il le pourrait une autre fois, avant de s'éloigner légèrement.

Il retira le médaillon qu'il portait au cou. Celui que Zebellia lui avait offert il y avait longtemps. Celui qui l'avait sauvé alors qu'ils cherchaient la pierre des métissés. Celui qui représentait cet amour qu'il avait eût tant de mal a accepter et qu'il avait encore tant de mal à comprendre encore aujourd'hui.

-Prend-le. Je veux que tu le mette. Il te protégera. J'en suis sûr aujourd'hui.

-Mais…

-S'il te plaît, fais le.

Elle le prit et le mit autour de son cou.

-Merci.

Il déposa encore un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et lui caressa doucement la joue.

-Nous devons y aller maintenant.

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent. Gaëlle les attendaient dans le ciel.

-Je me demandais où vous étiez passé.

-Nous avions quelques affaires à régler avant la bataille.

-C'est fait?

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Hermione qui hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire.

-Nous sommes prêts à nous battre, acquiesça-t-il.

_C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Alors? Quelles impressions? Il y aura plus d'actions dans le prochain chapitre, comme vous vous en doutez mais j'espère que celui-ci ne vous a pas trop déplût quand même. Dites moi quand même si c'est le cas._

_En attendant voici les réponses aux dernières reviews:_

_chris87_

salut!Ravie de savoir que tu aimes toujours autant la fic malgré le temps que je met entre chaque chapitre. J'espère que ça ne te décourageras pas. Pour l'Ecosse, une amie y est allée récemment et elle dit qu'ils ont un accent très particulier, déjà que j'ai du mal avec l'anglais ^^' Mais je ne doute pas de la beauté du pays. Et ainsi tu es diplômée en internet multimedia, voilà autre chose avec lequel j'ai du mal à m'entendre, la technologie et moi ça fais deux (d'où peut être mais nombreux problème d'internet). En tout cas, encore félicitation même si ce n'est plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

Pour ce qui du précédent chapitre, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plû. J'avais peur que ça s'enchaîne trop sans réel lien mais apparemment ça n'a choqué personne donc tant mieux. Pour ce qui est du combat contre la force ce n'est pas pour tout de suite tout de suite. On verra comment ils s'en sortiront (ou pas) mais j'espère en tout cas qu'on comprend mieux après ce chapitre comment il est devenu aussi puissant. Et de même, que penses tu de la petite scène entre Harry et Hermione? J'espère l'avoir réussit^^

En tout cas, merci d'être encore fidèle au poste.

_akan_Oui, désolée pour l'attente. Ce n'est pas voulu mais j'ai eût beaucoup de choses à faire. En tout cas ne t'inquiètes pas, il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Surtout qu'on est plus très très loin de la fic. Merci pour ta review.

_DameLibra_Merci, pour ta review, tes compliments et tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas et que les temps d'attentes ne te décourageront pas.

_A Smiling Cat_

Rassure toi, tu n'es pas du tout nulle en review! Je les aime plutôt bien même^^ Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. En effet, le retour à Poudlard n'est pas facile mais Hermione finit par mettre les choses au clair. Et je crois qu'en effet, le retour d'Harry a dû souligner encore tous les changements qui s'étaient produits. Peu être auras-tu plus de choses à dire pour ce chapitre? Si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave, une toute petite review me ferait plaisir (non je ne quémande pas!^^).Désolée pour le temps d'attente et merci de ton : la taille de ta review est déjà largement : Et j'irais voir avec plaisir ce FIC.

_nono-chan230 _

Ciao!

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plû (qu'en a-t-il été de celui-ci?). Je suis désolée pour l'attente et j'espère que ça ne te gâche pas trop le plaisir.

Pour t'éclairer, Zébellia est une succube qui a prit soin d'Harry dans les premières années de sa vie et qui a mystérieusement disparue. On en entend parler dans les chapitres 13 (14 selon fanfiction), 17 (18 selon le site), 22 (23 selon le site), 32 (33 selon le site)...c'est à peu près tout je crois. Quand à la potion, c'est Viviane qui lui a donné une fiole avec l'eau venue d'une fontaine du jardin de la demeure dans Avalon quand il lui parle du rêve qui reviens fréquemment pendant son sommeil. Elle lui a donné pour qu'il puisse le voir clairement jusqu'à la fin même quand il ne serait plus à Avalon. Ça se passe vers le début du chapitre 30 (31 selon le site). N'hésite pas à me poser des questions, si je peux t'éclairer, je le ferais.

Sinon, comme tu peux le voir, j'avance dans la relation Harry/Hermione. Est-ce réussi?

Et pour la fin, c'est encore un secret^^

En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bye bye!

_chotsala_

ça me rassure de savoir que ça vaux le coup d'attendre. Merci pour tes encouragements et te review, je vais essayer de faire la suite plus rapidement.

_Eldar-Melda _D'accord, d'accord, honte à _moi_! Je suis désolée du retard et je serais bien mal en peine de t'en vouloir pour ce genre de ée de savoir que la suite t'a plût. J'ai pris également beaucoup de plaisir à faire frapper à Harry mais j'en ai pris autant à le faire embrasser. Qu'en penses-tu?

Merci en tout cas de ta review.

_lapetiotesouris_

coucou!

Encore une fois je n'ai pas vraiment repris puisque qu'il n'a jamais été question d'arrêter mais je pense que je peux encore m'excuser du temps trèèèèèès long entre chaque chapitre. Je suis désolée. Maintenant vous ne ferez qu'apprendre de nouveau trucs je crois. Je vais cesser de faire des mystères et vous éclairer^^ J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plû et je te remercie pour ta bisous

_Butterflied75_

Salut, salut!

Te moques pas de moi, c'est pas charitable. Je sais que l'attente est longue et j'en suis sincèrement désolée Pour le chapitre, je remarque avec plaisir qu'il t'a plû (qu'en est-il de celui-ci?). Oui, Turner, pense que c'est le seul moyen de les faire s'imposer et même si ça ne marche pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait ça fait quand même impression, l'entrée en fanfare. Et puis c'était un petit plaisir personnel aussi, je reconnais ^^ Enfin, ils finissent par être accepté. Pour ce qui est de Harry, je n'avais pas du tout pensé à Candide (c'est loin d'être mon histoire préféré) et cette référence m'a étonné au début (Harry est loin d'être...candide^^) mais c'est vrai qu'il y a l'idée d'un parcours initiatique. Bref, on est tous content qu'il revienne, surtout Hermione en fait!^^ Et leurs retrouvailles sont prolongées dans ce chapitre non? ^^ Comme tu as pu le voir, en tout cas, on dirait qu'il a trouvait ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il se sent mieux, plus complet. J'espère que cette fin te conviens mieux. J'essaierais de faire mieux la prochaine (pour ce qui est de l'attente) merci pour ta review, en tt cas.

Bises à toi.

_audrey_Heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait. J'espère que tu gardera ton enthousiasme pour la suite malgré le temps que je mets entre deux postages. Merci de m'avoir reviewé en tout cas.

bisoux

_flubberr_merci à toi pour ta review. J'espère que la suite t'a plu également.

_Gaabrielle_

Et oui, il est revenu!

Je sais que je pourrais faire des chapitres plus courts mais le problème n'est pas tant le temps que je mets pour écrire mais plus le temps entre chaque fois où j'arrive à écrire.

Je suis contente en tout cas que ça te plaise malgré les fautes d'orthographe (je ne fais pas corriger pour l'instant parce que je mets suffisamment de temps à poster alors du coup je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les fautes mais bon…).

Gros bisous et à bientôt (j'espère^^)

_Anonyme Particulier _(j'ai supposé que les deux étaient le même alors détrompez moi si j'ai tout faux -_-')

Ça y est! Le chapitre est arrivé et ils se sont embrassés! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop mal écrit. Pour ce qui est de Gaëlle et Timothé…ben Gaëlle a déjà plus ou moins un petit ami en la personne de Gabriel, quand à Tim…on verra plus tard ^^

En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plû comme le reste, et je te remercie pour te review et tes encouragement.

à bientôt?

_Sahada_

Je vois que Harry ne te déçois pas, ça me rassure. J'espère que ça continuera. C'est vrai que rester demi c'est bien aussi mais on verra si Harry préféra rester entier et si oui, dans quel sens!^^

Merci d'être toujours là

_Le Roi Déchu_

Toujours pas découragé par mes retards? J'en suis ravie^^ Désolée, vraiment. J'espère qu'au moins, il était à la hauteur de l'attente.

_Sandra_

Deux jours! Quel énergie! Quel engouement! Ça me fait très plaisir^^ J'espère que la suite te donnera tout autant envie. N'hésite pas à me le dire.

Pour la reprise, à vrai dire, le Soda Noir (excellente auteur) n'avait écris que le premier chapitre (le prologue) et avait décidé d'arrêter du coup avait proposé de continuer ses fics à d'autres auteurs. J'ai donc repris le chapitre intact et le résumé. Voilà. Elle est cependant revenue. N'hésite pas à aller voir sur son profil.

Gros bisous et merci.

_Shelia79_

Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire.

Bisous.

_Je crois n'avoir oublié personne. Je fais de gros bisous à tous et vous remercie de suivre encore cette fic, lecteurs et revieweurs. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon mois d'août et ferais de mon mieux pour que l'attente soit plus courte._

_Zia Granger._

_PS: Pour ceux qui s'y intéressent j'ai mon bac, ça y est :). Mention Assez bien!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Vous pensiez que j'étais morte ou pire...que j'avais arrêté d'écrire?Vous aviez tort! Je suis là, et je poste (enfin) ce chapitre 36. Pas la peine m'excuser ou de vous donner mes (très bonnes, soit dit en passant) raisons. Je me permet cependant de vous dire que je suis profondément désolée pour cette longue attente. J'espérais que vous saurez me pardonner et que je ne vous perdrais pas car, oui, je vous l'avoue, je vous aiiiiiiiiimeuh! Voilà c'est dit._

_Pour ce chapitre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaux, ce sera à vous de me le dire._

_Quelques rappels du chapitre 35: Poudlard est attaqué par des Mangemorts. Les Aurors ne peuvent venir tout de suite car il défendent le ministère contre des Démons de Sethan. Les élus et quelques élèves volontaires parmi les plus âgés doivent défendre le château._

_Pour ceux qui ont des gros trous, peut être serait-il préférable d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de lire celui-ci afin de mieux comprendre. C'est vous qui voyez._

_Voilà, bonne lecture (j'espère)._

Chapitre 36: Tenir !

Jeudi 27 juin, 9h41

Timothé Night, 19 ans.

Lac du Calamar Géant

Le portail principal céda enfin.

C'était inévitable et Timothé ne sourcilla pas malgré l'adrénaline qui monta en lui avec la puissance d'une déferlante. Il devait attendre encore. Attendre que l'armée se soit rapprochée. Autour de lui, les sirènes attendaient, immobiles, le moment de faire leur part du travail.

A sa droite, leur chef, puissant et fier, observait les premiers Mangemorts déferlaient sur le parc sans montrer la moindre inquiétude.

Timothé n'était pas inquiet non plus. Il savait que la bataille pouvait tourner à leur désavantage. Il comprenait parfaitement le risque que cette perte comportait. Il savait qu'ils pouvaient tous mourir aujourd'hui. Mais il n'était pas inquiet.

Il savait que tous ces mois de travail, tous ces sorts appris, tous ses entraînements épuisants convergeaient vers un seul but. Cette bataille. Cette bataille qui devait les mettre à l'épreuve pour la véritable première fois. Il n'était pas inquiet car il savait que là était sa place. Et, quelque part en lui, il n'était pas inquiet parce qu'il sentait qu'ils seraient, eux, les élus, à la hauteur.

Quelques Mangemorts étaient déjà à terre grâce aux sorts à retardements de Ron mais les harpies étaient déjà presque sur les toits. De même que le premier géant venait de faire son entrée. Le deuxième géant arriverait donc sans doute avec le second groupe par une autre brèche.

Prenant conscience des sorts posés à terre, comme des pièges invisibles, les Mangemorts ralentirent et prirent grand soin de regarder où ils posaient leur pied.

Timothé en vit un certain nombre passer devant lui. S'ils avaient pris la peine de regarder dans le lac, ils les auraient sans doute vus, mais à cet instant ils regardaient plutôt leur pied ou le toit du château où avait déjà commencé la bataille entre les élèves et les harpies.

Bientôt la voix chantante du chef donna ses dernières recommandations aux siens avant de leur conseiller de se tenir prêts.

Inconsciemment, Timothé se mit à faire le décompte dans sa tête au fur et à mesure que les Mangemorts les dépassaient. Leur objectif était clair : séparer, ralentir, abattre.

-A l'attaque, souffla enfin la sirène.

Dans un même mouvement, son peuple s'éleva vers la surface et, silencieux, tirèrent leurs premières lances et boules d'eau tandis que Tim jetait un expelliarmus à large portée, désarmant ainsi plus d'un Mangemort.

Les armes des sirènes, peu puissantes, ne firent que blesser leurs cibles qui ne s'en trouvèrent pas moins surpris. Une quinzaine de Mangemort se tournèrent vers le lac tandis que les autres continuaient leur progression.

Une bataille s'engagea alors. Les sirènes étaient protégées par l'eau mais les sortilèges des Mangemorts étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les leurs ce qui contrebalançaient leur infériorité numérique.

Le sortilège de tête en bulle de Timothé lui permettait de se battre presque normalement, même si l'eau ralentissait ses mouvements. Les Mangemorts bloquaient d'un simple protego les sorts de troisième catégorie tout comme ils paraient les attaques de sirènes sans problème.

Tim se vit donc dans l'obligation d'utiliser des sorts plus puissants. Grâce à quelques sortilèges d'eau (rendus plus facile à utiliser puisqu'il s'agissait ici non plus de la cérer mais d'utiliser celle du lac), il parvint à en mettre quelques-uns de plus à terre.

Les incantations des Mangemorts fusaient cependant en grand nombre et ils créèrent bientôt des vagues d'électricités. Timothé n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette possibilité mais grâce à ses réflexes il parvint tout de même à dresser un bouclier d'une main et à annihiler les sorts un par un de l'autre.

La main palmée du chef se posa sur son épaule et le tira vers leur retraite.

-Nous avons fait notre travail, expliqua-t-il calmement et nous ne pouvons guère faire plus. Nous sommes un peuple pacifiste et nous ne savons pas nous battre. Certains des miens sont déjà tombés. Nous sommes désolés mais nous ne pouvons leur tenir tête plus longtemps.

Le demi-démon hocha la tête puis demanda si on pouvait le guider jusqu'au sous-sol du château par où il comptait passer pour y retourner sans avoir à faire face aux Mangemorts.

La sirène hocha la tête et lui désigna deux des siens qui, prenant chacun une de ses mains, le traînèrent à une vitesse très élevée vers les profondeurs obscures du lac.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h01

Susan Bones, 17 ans.

En haut des escaliers du Grand Hall

Depuis plus de cinq minutes déjà, des coups retentissaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Des sorts pour la faire céder, Susan l'avait vite compris.

Une vague rumeur les avait avertis quelques minutes plus tôt que les combats avaient été engagés aux sommets des tours.

Susan n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement courageux. Elle ne s'était jamais battue avec personne sauf lors de petits duels organisés dans le contexte des cours et elle n'avait pas du tout l'esprit compétitif. Et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, malgré la colère qu'elle avait contre Vous-savez-qui et ses pairs, malgré sa décision de combattre aux côtés de ses amis, elle se demandait en cet instant si c'était une bonne idée. Si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de fuir. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité de toute façon. Elle avait toujours été à peine passable en Sortilège alors que faisait-elle là nom d'un dragon ? Elle risquait sa vie ridiculement !

Quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Ce n'était qu'Hannah qui lui offrit son habituel sourit rassurant.

Susan savait cependant que son amie ne se sentait pas plus à sa place qu'elle. Qu'elle devait se demander, en ce moment de trouble et d'attente, pourquoi elle avait choisi de se battre sans pouvoir s'en rappeler les raisons précises.

Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler.

-Ce n'est rien les enfants, lança Hagrid. Probablement les géants.

-Ce n'est rien, répéta Teddy à mi-voix, visiblement loin d'être d'accord avec le garde-chasse.

Un tonitruant craquement retentit, suivit d'exclamations, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte lâchait à son tour, s'écrasant dans un fracas assourdissant.

-A vos baguettes, murmura le professeur Vector. Pas un geste avant que je ne l'ai dit.

Il y eût un long moment de silence, comme si les Mangemorts s'attendaient à ce qu'on les attaque. Puis, un part un ils passèrent par l'ouverture, baguette brandie.

Les adolescents attendaient cachés, derrière les rampes, les statues ou à l'angle des couloirs.

-Equipe une et deux vous montez. Equipe trois vous…commença une voix sourde sous l'un des masques.

-Maintenant ! lança Vector.

Susan s'accrocha à sa baguette, se redressa légèrement pour viser par-dessus le parapet et jeta un expelliarmus alors que chacun de ses condisciples avaient murmurés chacun un sort.

Une pluie colorée fondit sur les Mangemorts qui avaient eût le malheur de baisser leur garde une demi-seconde. Certains eurent le réflexe rapide, certains eurent moins de chance. Sous les feux nourrit de la dizaine d'élèves à l'abri, les attaquants durent battre en retraite. Quelques-uns trouvèrent refuge dans la Grande Salle, les autres durent ressortirent sur le perron et répondre à l'assaut par d'autres sorts, plus violents.

Assez rapidement et sans grande surprise, les Mangemorts reprirent le dessus.

Les élèves n'étaient pas assez entraînés et les quelques sorts qu'ils connaissaient étaient faciles à parer.

Un trait de lumière verte fila vers Hannah et, sans réfléchir, Susan la bouscula pour plaquer au sol. Le sortilège les avait frôlées pour aller s'écraser contre le mur. La jeune fille préféra éviter de penser à ce qu'il se serait passé si Hannah avait été touché et se redressa pour reprendre le court de la bataille.

-Vous, venez avec moi, on va par-là. Les autres, suivez Hagrid.

Susan se faufila à reculons dans le couloir de gauche avec son équipe et leur professeur tandis que les autres se glissaient dans le couloir de droite.

La Poufsouffle entendait son sang battre à tout rompre dans ses oreilles et continuait d'avoir peur.

Mais elle ne doutait plus. Elle devait se battre et elle se battrait. Parce qu'elle le faisait pour sauver les gens qu'elle aimait.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 9h57

Seamus Finnigan, 17 ans.

Toit de la tour nord

Les harpies étaient au nombre de trente-cinq et Potter avait prévenu que le reste arriverait plus tard. Seamus ne voulait pas songer au « reste ». Celles-là étaient déjà bien assez difficiles à combattre sans avoir à songer en plus au « reste ».

Dean l'obligea soudain à se baisser, lui évitant ainsi la serre qui s'était dangereusement approchée de son visage.

-Merci vieux.

-Pas de quoi, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de jeter un incendio à l'une des créatures qui fit une embardée pour l'éviter.

Les quatre grands-parents de Seamus étaient sorciers, et malgré ses lointaines origines moldues, cela aurait sans doute pu lui assurer pendant quelques temps la paix si Vous-savez-qui prenait le pouvoir.

Cependant, il se trouvait que Seamus avait été élevé dans le respect de l'autre et la tolérance. Ainsi toutes ces histoires de sang-purs et de sangdebourbes étaient pour lui foutaises et si, jusque-là, il n'avait jamais eût l'occasion de défendre ses opinions, l'opportunité c'était présenté en ce jour.

Seamus était courageux. Seamus était Gryffondor. Seamus prônait l'égalité. Seamus se battait.

De là, il pouvait voir Gaëlle Géliquane se battre avec l'équipe de la tour est, baguette en main. Mettant à terre une à une les harpies qui d'approchaient d'un peu trop près.

Tour ouest, Flitwique défendait avec force et bravoure les élèves qui l'accompagnaient. Des Serdaigles, pour la plupart, plutôt doué d'ailleurs, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

Tour sud enfin, Harry Potter faisait pleuvoir une pluie d'étincelle sur les Mangemorts qui essayaient de faire céder la porte, alternant avec les harpies qui essayaient de prendre d'assaut leur tour. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre difficulté à faire face aux deux fronts.

Son souffle se bloqua soudain dans sa poitrine. Avait-il bien vu ce qu'il venait de voir ? Une main ? Énorme.

Le géant bien sûr. Il entendit le professeur Wagner grogner à côté de lui. Il devait l'avoir vu aussi. Un puissant tremblement fit vibrer le château jusque dans ses fondations. Faisant perdre l'équilibre à plusieurs d'entre eux et s'ébouriffer les plumes de mécontentement à quelques harpies surprises.

Assez rapidement un autre bruit les prévint que la porte venait de tomber à son tour.

Les Mangemorts étaient dans l'école.

Seamus jeta diffindo, se baissa pour échapper à un bec, lança un répulso pour éloigner l'une des harpies qui s'étaient un peu trop approchée de Parvati par derrière et se joignit à Dean pour essayer de venir à bout d'une des créatures dont l'aile était déjà en bien mauvaise état et qui s'écrasa sans plus tarder au sol, des mètres plus bas.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, fiers d'eux avant de se remettre au travail. Il y avait encore un grand nombre de harpies à dégommer.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h16

Geepy, 46 ans.

Cuisines de Poudlard

L'étrange humaine aux cheveux broussailleux, accompagnée du grand maître, avait d'abord insisté pour qu'ils partent, puis voyant qu'ils étaient bien décidés à garder leur cuisine était repartie.

Elle était cependant revenue et, sans rien demandé à personne, s'était tranquillement assise en tailleur au centre d'une des tables, avait fermé les yeux et n'avait plus bougé d'un poil.

Geepy était un honnête elfe de maison et en trente ans de carrière, jamais il n'avait vu ça.

La guerre faisait trembler les murs du château, la porte avait céder, plusieurs jeunes humains se battaient à travers tout le château, les fantômes même s'y étaient mis, les elfes faisaient en sorte à chaque instant de renforcer murs et fenêtres pour que l'école ne s'effondre pas et cette jeune fille (il se souvenait qu'elle était déjà venue pour les convaincre d'être payés) restait là immobile et _inutile_. Ce n'était pas le moment de méditer ! Il aurait bien voulu aller la rabrouer mais il devait lui-même faire sa part du travail et puis, un elfe de maison de rabrouer pas un être humain !

Une nouvelle vibration le rappela à l'ordre. Si le géant continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment réussir à mettre à mal l'édifice.

Geepy se reconcentra, posa ses deux petites mains sur le mur, comme le faisait ses collègues elfes, et ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un lien s'était créé entre lui et les pierres de tout le château. Encore un moment et il put leur passer l'énergie nécessaire à ce qu'elles tiennent, renforçant la pierre même leur adhésion entre elles.

Il sentait autour de lui tous les autres flux d'énergie liant les autres elfes au château. Le risque était que, si une trop large partie du château venait à s'effondrer, elle pourrait entraîner la mort de plusieurs elfes à cause du lien tissé entre eux et le château, permettant à ce-dernier de tenir.

Geepy sentait les coups répétitifs des géants l'ébranler jusque dans son être même.

Il sentait aussi le château faiblir à certain endroit et l'énergie qu'il déversait se joignait à celles des autres elfes pour réparer les fissures et renforcer ce qui avait était mis à l'épreuve.

Il sentait aussi que cela ne servirait plus à rien si le géant continuait de frapper.

Il croyait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer lorsqu'il sentit deux secousses différentes à deux endroits différents du château. Elles étaient trop violentes pour que ce soit un sort d'humain. Un second géant s'était joint au premier.

A côté de lui, Nouro, un jeune elfe de maison, s'effondra d'épuisement.

Hésitant d'abord, Geepy rompit le contact avec le château, souleva tant bien que mal son jeune ami et le mena près de la cheminée à coté de trois autres petits corps inanimés. Ils n'étaient pas morts mais cela pourrait se produire si quelqu'un ne se décidait pas rapidement à abattre les géants.

Une secousse, plus violente, fit trembler et gémir ses camarades. Il se précipitait pour les aider lorsqu'il vit soudain que la jeune fille assise à même la table avait le front poisseux de sueur. Sa baguette, dont le bout brillait d'une étrange lueur, était coincée entre ses deux mains jointes, dressée vers le ciel. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un à mi-voix.

Curieux, il s'approcha d'elle.

-Gaëlle ! Gaëlle !

Soudain, une voix sortie de la bague qui ornait l'un de ses doigts.

-Hermione ? fit une voix grésillante et lointaine.

-Si j'assomme les géants et que je les mets à terre, tu pourras les attacher au sol avec un sort de terre pour les bloquer au cas où ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais dépêches toi.

-J'y suis presque mais on les a protégés contre ce genre de sort, grommela ladite Hermione.

L'humaine prénommée Gaëlle de répondit pas et la jeune fille après un soupire se mit à psalmodier une étrange formule.

Un de ses amis l'appela et il repartit soutenir les murs.

Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir, mettant à l'épreuve les elfes.

Dans un bruit de tonnerre, un morceau du mur ouest fut entamé, jetant à terre plusieurs des collègues de Geepy.

Alors que les géants, fiers de leur réussite, auraient dû augmenter la cadence, les coups s'espacèrent de plus en plus, chacun étant moins forts que le précédent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus.

Interloqués, les elfes se jetèrent des coups d'œil étonnés et interrogateurs.

-Je vais voir ! lança Youp en disparaissant.

Quelques-uns s'étaient permis de s'éloigner, à la fois pour souffler et pour mettre leurs compagnons. Geepy était resté près du mur les deux mains sur celui-ci, prêt à parer à toute nouvelle attaque. Ces yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur la jeune fille dont chacun des muscles étaient visiblement tendus, jusqu'à sa mâchoire contractée.

Et soudain, il y eût un gigantesque tremblement, puis un second. Deux énormes coups sourds se suivant de près et qui firent tremblés les murs.

Geepy ferma les yeux, presque prêt à sentir le château s'effondrer. Mais celui-ci tînt bon. Ce n'est que lorsque Youp revint en hurlant, qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas sur le château que ces coups avaient portés mais bien sur le sol. Les deux géants venaient de s'effondrer, visiblement KO et un amoncellement de lianes et de toute sorte de végétaux venaient visiblement de les lier par terre.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h37

Zacharia Smith, 17 ans.

Tour sud

Zacharia _savait_ qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler. Toutes ces bêtises ça ne le concernait pas, hein. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Mais pour une fois il s'était dit qu'il était temps qu'il fasse une bonne action. Quelque chose de bien et de désintéressé. Histoire voir ce que ça faisait, vous voyez un peu l'idée.

Mais _sérieusement_ ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire comme tout le monde ? Un truc simple et sans danger. Comme, comme… Comme faire du bénévolat dans une maison de retraite. Sauver un petit oiseau tombé du nid. Ou simplement épargner vingt-quatre heures cette idiote de Victoria Collins.

Non, non. Lui il s'était dit. Eh quoi ? Une bonne vieille bagarre ? Sauver le monde c'est sympa. J'aurais fait ma BA pour les cent-cinquante prochaines années ! Pourquoi pas ?

Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? _Et p__ourquoi pas aller se jeter du haut d'un__e__ tour pendant qu'il y était__?__!_

Non mais _sérieusement _! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?

Non seulement il se retrouvait à devoir défendre un vieux château tout pourri au dépend de _sa_ vie contre une cinquantaine de harpies gravement effarouchée. Mais en plus il devait le faire avec la plus grande équipe de bras cassés qu'il ait connu.

Vraiment, vraiment, si jamais il survivait, jamais plus on ne l'entendrait parler de bonne action !

Que le karma aille voir ailleurs ! C'était beaucoup plus sûr d'être égoïste ! Et pour sa tranquillité d'esprit il le redeviendrait sitôt ce p**** de combat terminé.

Ce reconcentrant sur le combat, il visa une des dix harpies qui tentaient depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure de leur arracher les yeux et/ou les bras et/ou de les jeter au bas de la tour ou tout autre charmant sort de la sorte.

Harry Potter qui avait combattu jusque-là à leur cotés s'était écarté à l'aide d'un balais afin d'éloigner quelques-unes. Il s'en sortait d'ailleurs parfaitement bien, contrairement à eux qui galéraient comme des galériens moldus du XVIème siècle.

Ou parce que non seulement ils étaient quatre, mais en plus il avait écopé de deux couards de Serpentard et de cette loque de Nelson Brings.

Il n'avait aucune chance.

Il feinta, tenta un stupéfix, dû utiliser un bouclier, se jeter à terre pour en éviter une qui arrivait par derrière.

Elles étaient en surnombre. C'était injuste.

La tour Nord étaient bien plus en difficulté que la leur finalement. Le professeur Wagner n'avait jamais été un virtuose de la baguette.

Gaëlle, bien qu'elle ait dû s'éloigner quelques minutes plus tôt pour lier les deux géants tombés on ne savait comment, défendait presque à elle toute seule la tour est et Flitwique et ses élèves s'en sortaient plutôt brillamment.

Il parvint à en toucher une avec un incendio, recula pour éviter sa compagne, recula encore pour éviter le revers, glissa légèrement, voulut reculer encore pour se rattraper, trébucha sur les créneaux…et ce fut le drame.

Il se voyait déjà s'écraser sur le sol lorsqu'une main lui rattrapa la cheville.

-Arrête de gigoter comme ça par Salazar, grogna une voix étouffée au-dessus de lui. Annabelle protège nous, Brings bouge ton cul et viens m'aider.

Une deuxième paire de mains attrapa sa seconde cheville et il se sentit hisser tant bien que mal. Ce ne fut que assis à même le sol qu'il se permit un soupir de soulagement.

-Dis pas merci surtout, grommela la Serpentard, essoufflée, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

-M'aidez _Protego_ pas surtout, grogna la seconde Serpentard. Je _Stupéfix_ gère parfaitement. Diffindo.

Ils se relevèrent, se joignant à nouveau à elle. Les harpies étaient encore huit.

-Au fait, moi c'est Zacharias Smith, s'exclama-t-il entre deux sortilèges.

-Je sais. Moi c'est_ aïe ! Salopris de…_ Daphnée Greengrass.

-Annabelle Desamp.

-Nelson Brings.

-Deux Serpentard ? C'est étonnant non ?

-Libre avant tout, répliquèrent-elles en cœur plutôt sèchement.

-Ouais ben merci en tout cas. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de finir en crêpe.

Gaëlle et Harry passèrent près d'eux, en profitèrent pour mettre KO une autre harpie et pour leur lancer.

-Battez en retraite par la porte et barricadez-vous bien ça va chauffer. On vous ferra signe quand vous pourrez ressortir.

L'équipe rentra donc dans la tour et, après avoir renforcés la porte derrière eux, se laissèrent glisser en soupirant le long du mur.

De l'autre côté, les cris des harpies se faisaient victorieux.

-Brings, c'est toi qui a les fioles ?

-Tu veux laquelle ?

-Désinfectant et antidote contre le venin. Daphnée s'est fait griffer.

-Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

-On est là pour se battre alors ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une éraflure que je vais aller me planquer.

Il y a vraiment des gens étranges sur terre, songea Zacharia.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h32

Peeves, 319 ans.

2ème étage.

C'était son jour de gloire. On lui avait donné carte blanche, fournit le matériel nécessaire et le voilà, face à ses proies. L'équipe numéro six selon le Baron Sanglant qui les avait devancés pour lui donner leur direction afin qu'il puisse les intercepter. Il avait le droit à une équipe pour lui tout seul ! C'était un jour béni. Son jour de gloire.

-Salut les croque-morts ! Vous venez manger les morts que veut voler le p'tit Voldy ? S'il les veut tant qu'il vole jusqu'ici.

-Tu ne peux rien contre nous Peeves, répliqua sèchement l'un de ses adversaires en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Erreur ! répliqua-t-il joyeusement. C'est vous qui ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Et une bonbonne ! Une ! Le monsieur touché n'a pas l'air content. Ses petits camarades rigolent. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

Une seconde. Une troisième. Une cinquième. Une neuvième.

Quelques-uns ont réussi à y échapper mais en avoir eût cinq sur onze c'est déjà pas mal.

Les voilà d'ailleurs. Parce que l'eau et l'encre ça va un moment mais, la super glu mieux.

Ils essayent de bouger mais n'y parviennent pas. Les autres essaient de les aider mais, fois de Peeves, ils ne vont pas y arriver.

-GO MCGO !

C'est le signal. Aussitôt, la petite bonne femme se jette dans la bataille, baguette en main, suivie et précédée par toute une armée d'armures cliquetantes et prêtes à la castagne.

Les englués ne peuvent pas bougés. Harcelés par Peeves et encerclés par les armures, les Mangemorts ont beau se débattre et tenté d'atteindre la femme au chignon grisonnant, ils n'y parviennent pas.

En moins de deux et à eux deux, englués, saucissonné et assommés, les onze Mangemorts de l'équipe six font peine à voir.

Ceux-là étaient encore moins malins que les autres.

-On les aura ! chantonna Peeves.

-On les aura ! répéta McGonagall en levant le poing avant de repartir dans l'autre sens avec ses armures.

Peeves s'applaudit lui-même. C'est son jour de gloire.

L'Esprit Frappeur avait frappé.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h49

Stella Peake, 16 ans.

4ème étage.

Les sortilèges fusaient de partout. Collin gisait au sol, se vidant de son sang et maintenant c'était Jane qui était touchée.

Ils étaient en très, très mauvaise posture.

-Retraite, retraite ! répéta Drago Malfoy en reculant lui-même, emportant avec lui le corps inanimé du Gryffondor.

Alicia aida Jane à se relever pendant que Lewis et elle couvraient leur fuite. Lewis jeta dans le couloir une fiole qui, en s'écrasant au sol, laissa échapper une épaisse fumée irritante à la fois pour les yeux et le nez. Grâce à cela, les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas traverser le couloir d'ici une bonne dizaine de minutes et cela leur donnerait le temps de s'échapper vers les étages supérieurs.

Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Drago s'arrêta, étendit Collin sur le sol et fouilla parmi les fioles. Il trouva visiblement ce qu'il chercha puis qu'il en attrapa une et la déboucha. Il jaugea alors les élèves encore conscient avant d'aviser Lewis.

-Toi, tu le tiens fermement. Et toi Stella, tu lui prends la main. Pendant ce temps Alicia, tu t'occupes de la cheville de Jane. Hermione a bien dû vous apprendre un sort pour un truc aussi basique.

-Le tenir mais…pourquoi ?

-Il en aura besoin je t'assure, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de rendre le Gryffondor muet sous les yeux inquiets des autres adolescents. Bon, vous le faite ou bien je dois ou je vais devoir me débrouiller ?

La jeune fille pris la main du jeune homme tandis que Lewis se penchait au-dessus de lui afin de le maintenir au sol.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la chemise du grand blessé, dévoilant une profonde blessure autour de laquelle, les chaires avaient pris une couleur violette.

-Bon, souffla-t-il. J'y vais.

Il versa le contenu du flacon sur tout le long de la plaie. A peine une goutte avait-elle touchée la blessure de Collin qu'une étrange vapeur en sortie et que celui-ci, reprenant conscience, se mit à se tortiller en tous sens poussant un long hurlement de terreur étouffé par le sortilège de Drago.

Lewis avait toutes les peines du monde à la tenir et Stella avait l'impression qu'on devrait bientôt lui amputer la main tant il la broyait dans la sienne.

Mais Drago ne s'arrêta que lorsque la fiole fut vide.

Le Gryffondor se débattit encore quelques minutes puis se calma, peu à peu. Les chaires avaient repris une teinte à peu près normale et le sang avait arrêté de s'écouler. Le jeune homme referma les yeux. Stella espérait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

Le Serpentard semblait un peu bouleversé mais se contenta de lever le sort et de se redresser.

-Comment ça va Jane ?

-Mal, répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

Sa cheville droite avait pris une drôle de forme mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa jambe. Celle-ci avait doublée de volume et le mal semblait vouloir remonter.

Drago laissa échapper un juron, il s'éloigna un peu pour parler à un des tableaux qui tapissaient le couloir et revint quelques instants plus tard.

-Bon, je vais les emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous, vous allez rejoindre l'équipe de Longdubas. Elle se trouve au cinquième, en haut de l'escalier, près de la salle de Métamorphose. Evitez le couloir avec la statue de la sorcière griffue et prenez de préférence le passage secret derrière la tapisserie des trolls aux mandolines. Vous ne vous séparez pas d'eux. Je reviens dès que je peux.

Il conjura un brancard où il installa Collin et aida Jane à se relever.

Stella soupira et prit le chemin indiqué, espérant que les autres s'en sortaient mieux.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h28

Ourano, 31 ans.

Lisière de la Forêt Interdite

Jusque-là, les humains s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Leur château n'avait pas été beaucoup abîmé. Quelques corps éparpillés dans le parc prouvaient que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas entré dans l'édifice si facilement. Et surtout, surtout, les deux corps étendus des géants.

Ourano ne savait pas comment les humains étaient parvenus à les abattre aussi rapidement mais c'était assez impressionnant.

Seulement les élèves n'auraient pas tout le temps autant de chance. Le troisième groupe pénétrait dans le parc. Une trentaine de Mangemort, une cinquantaine de petits chiens à trois têtes, et sans doute plus qu'il n'en fallait pour venir à bout de la cinquantaine d'êtres humains qui étaient restés au château pour le défendre.

Les renforts devaient arrivés. C'était vrai sans doute. Mais il leur fallait du temps. Du temps qu'ils avaient de mandés aux centaures. Du temps que les centaures pouvaient le fournir. Du temps que, parmi eux, certains ne voulaient pas leur fournir.

Il galopa jusqu'aux siens qui discutaient quelques mètres plus loin, cachés dans les fourrés.

-Ils arrivent. C'est le troisième groupe. Celui que nous devons arrêtés. Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Il nous faut prendre une décision maintenant.

-Nous n'avons pas à y aller ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Nous ne sommes pas concernés ! déclara Bane. Les astres…

-Si les astres ne nous ont pas révélés qui devait remporter cette victoire, c'est peut-être parce que c'est nous qui devons faire pencher la balance ! répliqua Firenze d'un ton calme. Albus Dumbledore nous as toujours protégés et soutenus. Nous lui devons bien ça.

-Nous ne devons rien à un quelconque humain. Nous ne devons rien à personne ! répliqua Azan, bientôt approuvés par plusieurs murmures.

-Nous n'avons pas peut être pas beaucoup d'espace pour vivre mais au moins, aujourd'hui nous en avons. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce sera le cas avec cet homme s'il parvient à prendre le pouvoir, expliqua Netta de sa voix claire.

-Si vous souhaitez rester ici, faites. Mais moi je vais me battre, déclara soudain Ourano. Pas parce que je me sens concernés par les problèmes de ces humains mais parce que le parc est trop près de notre territoire. Une fois qu'ils auront le château, ils voudront nos terres. Les humains sont cupides. Je ne leur laisserais pas la moindre chance.

Il fut à son tour approuvé par plusieurs autres centaures.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller ! rugit Ronan alors qu'une partie de ses compagnons s'en allaient déjà vers le parc. C'est une décision qui doit se prendre ensemble.

Pyrrus se tourna vers lui.

-Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps. Tu le sais. Nous nous défendrons. A toi de voir si tu nous suis.

Ourano s'élança entre les arbres, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Si les astres n'avaient pas dit qui serait le vainqueur, elles avaient prévenues de la discorde que provoquerait cette bataille.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h53

Pomfresh, 51 ans.

Nouvelle Infirmerie, septième étage.

Il était cinq. Cinq en à peine une heure. Cinq en ne comptant que les blessures graves.

Lavande Brown griffée très profondément à poitrine par des harpies. Elle avait désinfectée la blessure et lui avait administrée un antidote mais les réactions au venin de harpie étaient parfois très violente et si près du cœur…

Nathanaël Blast, le mollet à moitié arraché par un mini-cerbère. Elle se demandait encore si le muscle pourrait être réparé. Quand à ce qu'il remarche normalement…

Anne-Sophie Walters, sectusempra. Potions, sortilèges…pour ce cas-là elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop…tant qu'il ne fallait pas la transporter. Un transport en portoloin pourrait lui être fatal.

Holly Sanders, doloris. Pour ça, pas grand-chose à faire. Repos et potion du sommeil.

Lucas Cooper, blessure profonde au cou. Sortilège de découpe ces e******** ! Encore heureux que cette petite…comment déjà ? Philippa Holm ? Avait bien retenu le sort de guérison et était parvenu à compresser suffisamment la plaie pour qu'il arrive à l'infirmerie encore en vie. Il lui devait la vie.

-Arrêtez de bouger miss Géliquane.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que vous vous occupiez de moi. C'est Daphnée qui a besoin de vous. Hermione s'occupera de moi sur le chemin. Nous devons y aller.

-Vous n'irez nulle part. Vous avez la moitié du visage brûlé et…

-Je n'ai besoin de rien ! protesta la serpentard. C'est une éraflure on est en guerre et vous avez besoin de mon aide !

-C'est superficiel. Mauvaise manip' d'un sort feu à cause de ces satanées autruches. Harry les a toutes grillées ! Hermione tu as des nouvelles de _aïe ! Lâchez-moi !

-Si vous arrêtez de vous débattre je vous laisse repartir d'ici une minute.

-Tim ? Il est passé par les cuisines pour vérifier la position des elfes de maisons comme je le lui avais demandé. Apparement les Mangemorts ne se sont même pas approchés de là. Puis il est monté aider l'équipe de tes amies...Polly et Steph, c'est ça ? Il venait de se faire attaquer par des mini-cerbères et leur Mangemorts quand je l'ai eu. Ça a coupé.

-Ne bougez pas, je dois m'occuper de miss Greengrass.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais très bien !

-Dites Mrs Pomfresh, vous avez vu passer les fantômes récemment. Depuis le moine gras, nous n'en avons pas vu un seul et ça fait bien un quart d'heure. Plus de quatre groupes de Mangemort se promènent dans le château en toute impunité.

-Sans compter qu'on ne sait absolument pas combien sont hors d'état de nuire. Heureusement que les centaures ont interceptés un certain nombre de Mangemorts et leur toutous ! J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne viendraient pas finalement.

L'infirmière ne les écoutait plus et était repassée à la Poufsouffle qui faisait à présent de son mieux pour ne plus bouger.

-C'est bon vous avez fini ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Faites attention de ne pas…Nom d'un string à pois vert !

L'infirmière rougit d'avoir laissé échapper un de ses jurons personnels mais n'eût pas le temps de s'étendre sur sa honte.

Drago Malfoy venait de débarqué, accompagnés de deux élèves bien mal en point.

-Allongez-les là et là. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas quel sort a été utilisé pour attaquer ce jeune homme-là.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Miss Granger et Miss Géliquane s'enfuir l'air de rien mais ne les retint pas. Chacune son travail après tout.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h59

Every Nott, 42 ans.

Ancienne Infirmerie, premier étage

-Par Merlin ce que j'ai mal, gémit son compagnon.

-Tais-toi Mervin. On va se faire repérer, répliqua Every en fouillant dans les tiroirs vides.

Son compagnon était étendu sur le sol, là où auraient dû se trouver les lits.

Même ça ils avaient eût le temps de les déplacer. Tu parles d'un effet de surprise.

Ils devaient savoir tout ça bien à l'avance pour avoir renforcé de cette façon les défenses et le château. Il retint un grognement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'on les avait pris, lui et les autres, pour des imbéciles.

-Mais ils étaient combien ?

-Tu veux la vérité ou tu préfères que soigne ton ego ?

-Crache.

-Six, tout au plus, j'imagine.

Dès le départ, rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu.

Avant même qu'ils aient eût le temps de rentrer. Cette satanée mélodie qui en avait mis chaos plus d'un et dans chacun des groupes. Ils avaient heureusement de bons réflexes pour la plupart. Mais si les harpies n'avaient subies alors aucun dégâts, les cerbères, eux, avec leur ouïe ultra-sensible avaient _comment disait son fils déjà ? Ah oui !_ « morflés ». Presque un tiers.

Et même après. Ils devaient réussir à briser les barrières beaucoup plus vite que ça n'avait été le cas. Et ensuite, les sortilèges venus d'on ne sait où dans le parc. Ils avaient finis par comprendre que c'étaient des sortilèges à retardement.

Des sirènes avaient attaqués le premier groupe. Rien de bien méchant.

Mais pour le troisième groupe des centaures ! Et des centaures en colère avec ça. Leurs flèches étaient plus sûres que la plupart des sortilèges des Mangemorts qui, pour les jeunes recrues, avaient à peine été entraînées. Les équipes huit et neuf avaient dû partir à leur poursuite avec une dizaine de mini-cerbères. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Et Every n'était pas particulièrement fan du dicton « pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ».

Et sur les toits ! Les harpies s'étaient fait laminé par des gosses de quinze ans ! Et que faisaient ses gosses là ? N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de les faire évacuer plutôt que de les faire défendre le château ? D'ailleurs il ne semblait pas y en avoir tant que ça. Alors quoi ? Ça avait marché au volontariat ?

Le plus comique (ironiquement parlant, bien sûr), c'était les deux géants écrasés au sol et prisonniers de plantes vertes.

Morts ? Assommés ? Noooooon ! Ronflants. Et ils avaient eût beau tout essayé pour les réveiller, rien n'y avait fait !

Une fois dans l'école, ils avaient repris le dessus, certes. Mais c'était quand même un comble de se faire refoulés par trois gosses et deux chevaux !

Un bruit suspect lui fit relever la tête des tiroirs vides et s'approcher de la porte, baguette en avant. C'étaient les Mangemorts qui avaient récupérés ces étages mais il fallait s'attendre à tout avec ces espèces de teignes.

-Déclinez votre identité.

-Pierce Dane. Deuxième groupe. Equipe cinq.

-Every Nott. Premier groupe. Equipe deux.

Il baissa sa baguette et l'autre fit de même.

-C'est bon vous pouvez venir.

Deux autres Mangemort le suivirent. L'un soutenant l'autre.

-Rabastan Lestrange. Deuxième groupe. Equipe cinq. Et Alfred Line. Troisième groupe. Equipe sept. Et lui ?

-Mervin Yaxley. Premier groupe. Equipe une.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a eût ?

-Le rejeton Longdubas. Il a un sacré Flippendo, grimaça Mervin en montrant sa jambe cassée.

-Laisse tomber, y a plus rien ici, prévint Every en voyant Pierce fouiller les tiroirs. Et toi ?

-Aucune idée. Une petite garde de Poufsouffle. Sans doute une Sangdebourbe.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle des équipes huit et neuf ?

-Aucune. Je pense que les centaures qui les ont eu. C'était surtout des nouvelles recrues, grommela Rabastan.

Every remarqua qu'il était brûlé au bras droit.

-Quelle plaie ces nouvelles recrues, grinça Mervin. Incapable visé correctement. Ce crétin de Marcus Flint a touché Selwin tout à l'heure.

Pierce se racla la gorge.

-Quoi ? T'es nouveau aussi ?

Il fit une grimace.

-Si on s'était donné la peine de nous montrer le minimum…

-Le minimum c'est que vous apprenez à l'école.

-On n'apprend pas à se battre à l'école.

-Ben je peux t'assurer que ceux qui sont dans les étages savent se battre.

-Pff. Ils ont tenus une heure, ils ne tiendront pas deux heures, répliqua Alfred.

-Ils espèrent bien ne pas à avoir tenir deux heures, rétorqua Rabastan.

-Quoi ?

-Ils veulent tenir jusqu'aux renforts. Et je peux vous dire que s'ils les reçoivent on sera en très mauvaise posture.

-Quels renforts ? Tous les aurors sont bloqués au ministère.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués mais depuis quelques temps on nous cache pas mal de truc. Par exemple, d'où ils viennent tous ces mini-cerbères ? Ça ne se trouve pas sous la patte d'un hippogriffe quand même.

-Tu doutes de notre maître, grinça Mervin.

-Non. Je soulève quelques points à éclaircir afin de parer à toute éventualité.

-Où se trouvent le reste de vos groupes ?

-Je sais juste que l'équipe six a été retrouvée hors d'état au second étage et que l'équipe quatre a réussi à repousser un groupe de rebelles au niveau du troisième étage. Nous avons été retardés au quatrième par le renégat Malfoy et ses potes. Il a fait de sacré progrès le blondinet. Ils ont mis KO deux d'entre nous avant qu'on n'arrive à les faire fuir. Et ils ont balancés ce satané truc qui dégage une fumée infecte. Runcorn a voulu passer quand même. On a mis plus d'un quart d'heure à le réveiller. On était arrivés au sixième mais une bande de six gosses nous ait tombés dessus. J'ai cru voir deux Serpentard (dont la fille Greengrasse), un Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle. Les deux autres filles n'avaient pas leurs uniformes. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, expliqua Pierce.

-Ouais, nous aussi on a eût le droit à un gosse sans uniforme, se rappela Mervin. Un grand brun. Il était avec le groupe de Longdubas. On sécurisait le troisième et on est tombé sur eux. Ils avaient réagis avant même qu'on ait eût le temps d'en avoir un ou deux. Ce gars, là, sans uniforme, il en a mis deux au tapis avec des sorts que je ne connaissais même pas.

Pierce hocha la tête et repris le court de son récit.

-Bref. En tout cas on a dû reculer cette fois. Et moi je suis venu ici avec deux de nos blessés pour trouver des médocs. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient eût le temps de tout déménager.

-Et pour le groupe un ? interrogea Rabastan.

-Dans les plans initiales, l'équipe trois devait descendre dans les sous-sols mais finalement nous sommes tous montés. Et on s'est séparés au premier, expliqua Mervin. On a été plusieurs à être blessé alors on a décidé de rejoindre l'équipe deux.

-Celle de Bella, non ? interrogea Rabastan.

-Oui. Ils étaient aussi au cinquième. Comme Bellatrix insistait pour garder tous les combattants valides, elle ne nous a laissé qu'Every. Alors on a laissé les autres blessés dans une des salles de classes et on est venu chercher des remèdes ici. Mais y a rien. On a aucune nouvelle de l'équipe trois.

-En tout cas, Bellatrix était prête à faire payer tout ça à ceux qu'elle rencontrera et je n'aimerais pas être à leur place.

-On est trop nombreux pour eux. Ils ne tiendront plus longtemps, acquiesça Alfred.

-Ce qui me rassure, c'est que Dumbledore n'est pas là. C'est déjà ça de moins.

-Espérons qu'il ne revienne pas trop vite.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 10h59

Albus Dumbledore, _censuré_ ans.

Grande prairie au milieu d'un bois quelque part au sud de l'Ecosse.

La prairie était parfaitement sécurisée. Il venait d'ajouter les sorts nécessaire et personne à part lui ne savait où les enfants avaient été transportés ce qui leur permettaient la meilleure défense.

Les tentes étaient montées, les élèves avaient été pris en charge et les professeurs s'en sortiraient sans problème sans son assistance à partir de maintenant. Il était donc temps qu'il vienne en aide à ses autres élèves.

-Etta, veuillez prévenir le professeur Chourave et Argus que je m'en vais. Si vous avez un problème, envoyez-moi Fumseck. Il me semble cependant que vous êtes bien tous en sécurité ici.

Le professeur Sinistra hocha la tête et adressa un dernier salut à son directeur qui sortit de la zone protégée pour transplanner.

Il devait d'abord aller voir la situation au ministère afin d'évaluer leurs chances d'avoir des renforts.

Il passa par la cheminée de Kingsley qui se situait au niveau du bureau des Aurors. Il fut aussitôt pointé par une douzaine baguettes qui se détournèrent une fois qu'ils le reconnurent. Chacun se remit à courir, sauf quelques parents qui laissèrent un instant leurs affaires pressantes pour se précipiter sur le bureau du directeur.

-Est-il vrai qu'on a attaqué Poudlard ?

-Où sont nos enfants ?

-Qui les protègent ?

-Nous sommes parvenus à évacuer la plupart d'entre eux. Quelques septièmes années s'y trouvent encore, défendant le château auprès des professeurs. Je ne peux m'étendre plus sur le sujet. Je dois moi-même les rejoindre très vite. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait vu le professeur Turner. Un grand brun à catogan, habillé en moldus avec une cape.

Les sorciers autour de lui semblaient hésiter.

-Il donne des ordres à tout le monde et finit une phrase sur deux par « Entendu ? »

-Ah ! Je sais ! Il était sur le champ de bataille tout à l'heure. Un des seuls qui a tenu toute la nuit. Il doit être encore dans le Grand Hall. Prenez les escaliers, on a bloqué les ascenseurs.

Le vieux directeur s'élança avec une étonnante vivacité dans les couloirs du ministère. Plus il descendait les étages, plus la tension était palpable.

Il eût quelques difficultés à retrouver Turner dans la mêlée. Celui-ci se trouvait au centre même de la bataille, suffisamment prêt du chef des aurors pour qu'il puisse leur parler à tous les deux s'il se plaçait entre eux ce qu'il fit sans trop de mal.

-Comment cela se passe ?

-Ils faiblissent, je le sens, mais ils sont coriaces. Nous aurions bien besoin de quelques renforts.

-J'ai fait parvenir un message à Sethot. Il doit arriver avec quelques-uns des siens très rapidement pour nous prêter main forte, le prévint Tayson.

-Je dois me dépêcher de rejoindre nos élèves. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir nous venir en aide ?

Le chef des aurors grimaça.

-Pas tout de suite hélas. Il faut compter encore au moins trois heures. Si ça continue comme ça. Moins si les amis de Turner arrivent. Plus si des alliés viennent les soutenir, eux.

-Ce que feront sans doute les Mangemort après avoir pris Poudlard. C'est un cercle vicieux, soupira Dumbledore. Je dois y aller.

-Attendez Albus…je crois que j'ai une idée. Pensez-vous qu'ils tiendraient encore un peu sans vous.

-Avec ou sans moi, je crains qu'ils soient bien obligé si aucun renfort n'est disponible. Qu'en pensez-vous, vous qui les avez formés ?

-J'ai confiance en eux. Ils tiendront le temps qu'il faut. Ecoutez-moi.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 11h14

Philippa Holm, 15 ans.

Cinquième étage.

Voilà un tout petit peu plus d'une heure que le portail avait cédé et cela semblait en faire trente. Philippa retint un soupir et tendit l'oreille, essayant de percevoir autre chose que leurs propres respirations.

A côté d'elle se tenait Polly, Stéphanie et Thibaut. Ils avaient dû laisse Lucas à l'infirmerie.

En pensant à Lucas, elle se sentit prise de nausée. Elle le revoyait, couvert de sang, la gorge ouvert. Un centimètre plus profond, sans doute n'aurait-elle pas pu…sa gorge se serra. Elle le revoyait, plus blanc encore que les draps de l'infirmerie. Elle en tremblait encore.

Philippa Holm était profondément pacifiste. Elle n'était pas faite pour la guerre, le sang, les combats. Ce n'était vraiment,_ vraiment_, pas son truc. Elle savait que tout ce que faisaient les Mangemorts était horrible mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se battre.

Quand on avait annoncé leur arrivée, elle s'était précipitée vers les portoloins, comme tous ses camarades de Serdaigle. Puis, alors que les plus jeunes étaient évacués, elle l'avait cherché du regard. C'était un geste étrange et sans le moindre sens commun. Vraiment, le voir n'aurait en rien apaisé ses frayeurs du moment et jamais elle n'aurait pensé à cet instant qu'il puisse rester avec les septièmes années. Il n'avait que quinze ans, tout comme elle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu parmi les autres Poufsouffle. Ni lui, si ses amis. Et elle avait compris.

Elle aurait pu le dire aux professeurs mais à la place elle s'était tu, hésitante. Quand Nicky lui avait demandé si ça allait, elle lui avait souri et lui avait dit qu'elle devait juste vérifier quelque chose. Et elle était sortie de la Grande Salle en catimini. Car elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il mourrait et qu'elle n'était pas restée. Alors elle les avait cherché et les avait trouvés sans difficulté au premier. En la voyant arrivé, il lui avait gentiment sourit, l'air inquiet. Elle lui avait souri en retour. Elle restait pour lui. Il restait pour Gaëlle.

A cet instant, elle se félicitait d'être restée. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie ! Ça valait tous les sacrifices. Mais si elle n'était pas encore sûre de ressortir entière.

Nick-quasi-sans-tête apparut soudain par le mur qu'ils longeaient et ils sursautèrent.

Il semblait, tout comme les autres fantômes, terriblement excité et très fier de la mission dont il était investi.

-Un groupe arrive. Neuf Mangemort et quatre mini-cerbères.

Polly grimaça.

-On est quatre. On n'y arrivera jamais.

-Par quel couloir arrivent-ils ? On peut toujours leur tendre un piège.

-Ils passeront dans celui-ci où se trouve la statue du griffon borgne.

-Allons-y, déclara Steph.

Ils s'y rendirent donc d'un pas rapide et silencieux avant de s'activer pour rendre le couloir impraticable.

Thibaut versa le contenu d'une des fioles, rendant le couloir trop glissant pour passer alors que Polly dispersait du poivre afin de tromper l'odorat des chiens à trois têtes.

-Ils arrivent, prévint Steph qui faisait le gué.

Elle monta sur son balai pour survoler le sol impraticable et ils se faufilèrent dans deux pièces se faisant face, de l'autre côté. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux Mangemorts s'écrasaient au sol après dans une magnifique glissade et Thibaut lança le premier sort par la porte ouverte.

Ils en touchèrent quelques-uns mais les Mangemorts virent rapidement qu'ils ne pourraient pas avancer par là et reculèrent pour prendre un autre chemin.

-Ce fut une affaire rondement menée, plaisanta Steph en sortant.

Ils repartirent dans l'autre sens. Philippa s'avançait vers un tableau pour demander des renseignements lorsque quelqu'un apparut au bout du couloir. Ils brandirent aussitôt leur baguette puis, reconnaissant Ron Weasley accompagné par Drago Malfoy et trois autres de leurs camarades, ils les abaissèrent.

-On a dû bloquer le couloir de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, prévint-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

-Vous ne manquez de rien ? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Non, pour l'instant ça va. Vous savez où est Gaëlle ? Comment va Lucas ?

-Gaëlle est avec Hermione et l'équipe de la tour sud. Lucas va se remettre, apparemment Philippa dégaine les sorts de guérisons plus vite que son ombre, plaisanta le rouquin. Vous savez combien vous en avez touché depuis la dernière fois ?

-Cinq peut être plus. Aucun gravement je crois, répondit Stéphanie.

-L'équipe de Neville se trouve au cinquième, il essaie d'endiguer l'avancée d'une des équipes plus rapides. Gaëlle et Hermione sont parvenues à repousser les leurs jusqu'au second et Potter et Timothé sont remontés sur les toits pour vérifier qu'aucun petits malins essayaient de passer par là. Bon, je vous laisse avec Malfoy, Willis, Peake et Lewis. Binns nous a dit que les Mangemorts étaient allés jusqu'à l'ancienne infirmerie pour déposer leurs blessés. Si vous pouviez aller bloquer la porte et tous les escaliers entre le premier et le second étage ce serait bien. Faites attention, ça grouille de Mangemort là-bas.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Si vous avez un problème, faites passer le message par les tableaux, rappela le Gryffondor. Malfoy je te les confie, vous écoutez le bien.

Et il repartit dans l'autre sens au pas de course.

-Allons-y.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 11h23

Peter Hunt, 16 ans.

Cinquième étage.

Il fallait bien l'avouer. C'était un grand honneur pour lui de combattre aux côtés de ces élèves si courageux et si doués. Il était fier d'être resté malgré tout pour les aider. Et, même s'ils étaient en ce moment en très mauvaise posture, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

-Attention ! s'exclama Neville Londubas.

Dans un même mouvement, Ginny, Luna, Ian, Seamus, Dean, et Parvati se jetèrent à terre alors qu'une demi-douzaine de sorts venait s'écraser sur le mur derrière eux.

Ils se redressèrent, reprenant leur position comme si de rien n'était.

Voilà plus de dix minutes, ils avaient été surpris par un groupe d'une quinzaine de Mangemorts mené par Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy. Ceux-ci étaient en nombre nettement inférieur et, si les adolescents étaient parvenus à tenir jusque-là de par leur position surélevée (ils étaient sur le palier supérieur) et grâce à la disposition des lieux (les rambardes de pierres, les statues, les coins de murs leur permettaient d'être plus ou moins à l'abri).

Les escaliers étaient bloqués au-dessus du vide, grâce aux elfes de maisons qui renforçaient et contrôlaient plus ou moins le château, d'après ce que leur avait vaguement expliqué Timothé.

Dean poussa un juron et s'effondra.

-Couvre-moi, je vais le chercher, lança Seamus en s'élançant vers l'endroit où était étendu son camarade.

-Protego ! Protego ! Expelliarmus ! Protego ! Incendio !

Peter commençait à perdre son souffle. Il aurait bien jeter un coup d'œil à ses condisciples mais il n'osait pas lâcher du regard les Mangemorts en contre bas qui se seraient fait une joie de profiter de cette erreur.

Seamus traîna Dean à couvert alors que Luna était touchée à son tour.

-Neville ! On ne va pas s'en sortir longtemps.

-Ils ne peuvent pas approcher.

-Peut-être mais Seamus et Luna sont touchés. Il faut les soigner. Et avec les escaliers bloqués ils ne pourront pas passer.

-Ils trouveront un autre endroit. Tous les escaliers ne sont pas _expelliarmus ! Protego ! Ginny attention !_ ne sont pas mouvants. Nous devons les garder _ stupefix ! Recule Parvati _ les garder ici le plus longtemps possible. Ainsi on les empêche d'avancer et pendant ce temps ils ne peuvent pas s'attaquer aux autres. Prend celui tout à gauche Seamus.

-Flippendo ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour _Protego !_ pour les blessés ?

-Vois ce que tu peux faire. On les emmènera à l'infirmerie s'il le faut tout à l'heure.

Peter tira Dean un peu plus loin et s'assit à côté de lui. Il déchira son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse, découvrant une étrange tâche noirâtre qui s'élargissait doucement mais sûrement.

-Ça fait un mal de chien ! C'est quoi ce truc !

Peter ne répondit rien. Il n'aurait sût quoi dire, il n'avait jamais vu cette sorte de blessure. Il pensa d'abord par aller voir avant de secouer la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Reflexe Serdaigle. Comme s'ils avaient le temps.

Son sourire s'estompa bien vite cependant car il n'y avait aucune plaie extérieure et donc rien à soigner. La tâche s'agrandissait par assemblement de tout petit réseau. Comme de l'encre sur le dos de la main.

Il ferma les yeux s'intimant au calme. Il devait réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir.

Qu'avait dit Granger quand on ne connaissait pas le sort utilisé et que la blessure n'était pas externe ?

D'abord faire un garrot.

Facile et rapide. Quelques secondes plus tard c'était fait.

Puis ? Ouvrir pour voir si ça sortait. Oui c'était ça.

Il grimaça et s'empara de la main du Gryffondor.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils de surprise comprenant un quart de seconde trop tard : il avait déjà lancé le sort de découpe. A son grand soulagement, un liquide noir se mit à couler par la blessure. Il n'était pas sûr de se souvenir de l'étape suivante.

-T'aurais pû prévenir, le rabroua le blessé, très pâle à présent.

-Désolé.

Il épongea le sang et le liquide, désinfecta avant de jeter un des sorts de guérison les plus basiques. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire mieux, il devait s'occuper de Luna.

-Couvre-moi, lança-t-il à Neville avant de se baisser, passant derrière les balustrades de pierres, traverser le palier sous un feu de sortilèges nourrit et retrouver le couloir de droite. Ginny et Ian étaient seuls de ce côté avec Luna, hors combat à cet instant.

La Serdaigle était inanimée et, dans un soudain élan de compassion qui avait plutôt mal choisi son moment, il s'en voulut de tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle. De toutes les moqueries, du surnom débile et mesquin « Loufoca » et d'avoir aidé les filles de leur année à cacher ses affaires. Finalement, elle valait bien mieux que toutes les autres garces de son année. Elle était un peu tarée, certes, mais elle était restée se battre, elle au moins. Elle était plutôt douée d'ailleurs.

-Finite Incantatem.

-J'ai déjà essayé, lança la rouquine.

Elle était essoufflée et semblait épuisée.

-Et plusieurs autres sorts. Essaie une des potions.

Peter acquiesça et fouilla dans le petit sac avec les fioles qu'il transportait. Il en trouva une qui semblait convenir et en versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de sa condisciple. A son grand étonnement, ça marcha et elle se mit à tousser et à crachoter. Il l'aida à s'asseoir. Et elle ouvrit enfin ses grands yeux bleus, un peu perdus.

-Ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête mais son regard embrumé et son corps tremblant semblait dire le contraire. Il sortit une des gourdes de bièraubeure que leur avait donné Hermione et lui fit boire doucement. Elle ne sembla pas aller mieux. Peter fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

Soudain, il vit Ginny passer en volant derrière lui. Il se redressa pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé mais sa baguette lui vola des mains et il fut expulser contre le mur avec violence. Sa surprise était d'autant plus grande qu'il se trouvait « à l'arrière ». Il redressa la tête pour voir Ian, les yeux vides, récupérer sa baguette. Il avait dû recevoir un Imperium.

Peter grogna en voyant Ginny désarmée et au sol, se massant la tête.

Mauvais pour eux ça. Très mauvais.

-Avada…

La serdaigle, toujours à moitié inconsciente, donna un coup de pied au Poufsouffle, sans doute pas avec assez de force pour lui faire mal mais ce fut suffisant pour détourner son attention quelques secondes. Secondes qui permirent à Peter de se redresser et de lui faire un plaquage dans les règles, permettant ainsi à Ginny de récupérer les baguettes.

-Incarcerem.

Le jeune homme fut aussitôt attaché par d'épaisses cordes et incapable de bouger.

-Une claque suffira tu crois ? demanda-t-il.

Sans attendre la réponse, il testa.

-Apparemment non.

-Je crois savoir lequel l'à eu. Il suffit de le mettre hors-jeu. Je m'en occupe.

Il fut à peine surpris d'entendre une pointe de sadisme dans la voix de sa camarade. Il était vrai que se faire avoir par surprise de cette façon n'était pas agréable. De même que se prendre un mur. Pas agréable du tout.

-Vas prévenir Potter qu'on a besoin d'aide. Et fait passer le mot que nos adversaires se sont séparés. Ils ont pris le passage du fou. Ils ont pris les mini-cerbères avec eux. Et dépose ces deux-là en passant.

Neville les avait rejoints, traînant derrière lui Dean.

-Et laisses-nous les fioles s'il te plaît.

Et voilà. Le sale boulot était encore pour lui, pensa-t-il en convoquant un brancard. Avait-il la vocation de hibou ?

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 11h33

Séverus Rogue, 39 ans.

Tente montée dans une prairie au milieu d'un champ voisin de Poudlard.

-Le Seigneur va te recevoir, susurra mielleusement Peter.

Séverus grogna et se releva, furieux.

Au moment où les derniers élèves avaient été évacués, il s'était éclipsé pour rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres afin de jouer son rôle d'espion. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de le recevoir tout de suite. Avait attendu jusqu'à cette heure (plus d'une heure après le début des hostilités !) pour le revoir. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas été prévenu ?

Enfin, il espérait que Voldemort allait pouvoir enfin lui répondre.

Il suivit Pettigrow jusqu'à la salle principale où siégeait l'homme en compagnie de quelques rares Mangemorts et démons. A sa droite était assis Sethan, le sherpa des Démons.

-Séverus, mon ami. Approche-toi.

Le professeur de potion s'avança, l'échine toujours légèrement ployé.

-Maître.

-Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas prévenu et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres.

-Le Maître a forcément une bonne raison.

-Effectivement Séverus. Certains des nôtres, supposaient que tu étais le traître que nous cherchons depuis quelques mois.

Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de ses émotions et de ses pensées.

-Je…

-Il se trouve donc que, pour faire taire les mauvaises langues _et pour m'assurer de ta fidélité_, je ne t'ai pas mis au courant du jour et de l'heure de cet assaut. Puis en t'obligeant à rester ici, je m'assurais que tu ne menais pas les hostilités des rebelles qui défendent le château. A présent, je peux t'assurer, Severus, que tu es lavé de tout soupçon.

-Aurais-je l'immense honneur…

-Oui Séverus. On m'a assuré que Dumbledore n'était pas à Poudlard et que les forces qui le défendaient seraient abattues d'ici quelques dizaines de minutes tout au plus. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller le prendre.

-Je vais moi-même rejoindre mes hommes, déclara Sethan en se levant.

Voldemort se leva à sa suite et adressa un sourire bienveillant à sa clique et tendit sa baguette devant lui.

-Allons-y. Il est temps de récupérer nos biens.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 11h39

Timothé Night, 19 ans.

Harry Potter, 17 ans.

Hermione Granger, 17 ans.

Gaëlle Angelique, 15 ans.

Toit de la tour sud.

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? La dame grise nous a dit que tu nous cherch… oh !

Gaëlle se tût. Une forme sombre venait d'entrer dans le parc, précédée par plusieurs Mangemorts.

-Je me charge de lui. Occupez-vous de ses sbires.

-Harry, tu ne pourras pas t'en charger tout seul, protesta Hermione. C'est ensemble.

-J'ai un compte personnel à régler avec lui. Mais ne t'inquiète, vous aurez de quoi vous occuper, sourit-il en montrant plusieurs Mangemorts qui ressortaient du château pour accueillir leur maître.

-Combat en plein air. Espace large. Ennemis nombreux. Et vous à mes côtés. Que peut-on rêver de mieux ?

-Allons-y.

-Dis Tim.

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu as vraiment une très mauvaise odeur depuis que tu es passé par les canalisations ?

Le demi-démon grimaça.

-Charmant Gaëlle.

Ils rirent. C'était étrange de rire alors qu'ils allaient affronter la mort. Mais ils n'avaient pas peur. Ensemble, ils étaient prêts à tout affronter.

Ils montèrent sur leur balais et, alors que Gaëlle, Hermione et Tim atterrissaient et formaient un triangle pour faire face aux Mangemorts qui venaient de deux fronts différents.

-L'orbe Noire ! prévint Tim en prenant position.

-Le Mur de Fleur, décida à son tour Gaëlle.

-Le Savoir Céleste ! déclara la voix de Harry à travers la bague.

-Génial ! Et qui va devoir protéger tout ce beau monde ?

-Mais toi Hermi chérie, plaisanta Gaëlle.

-C'est Parti !

Harry n'avait pas peur. Hermione le protégeait, il le savait. Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur l'attaque. Tuer cet ignoble humain qui avait osé lui enlever ses parents.

Il n'avait jamais encore eût l'occasion d'utiliser la neuvième des techniques interdites mais il savait que c'était le moment où jamais.

Levant les bras au ciel, il psalmodia la formule. Encore et encore. Les sorts de son ennemi ricochaient sur le bouclier invisible d'Hermione.

Ce fut le vent, d'abord.

Timothé s'en sortait particulièrement bien. Les sphères immatérielles touchaient presque à chaque fois leurs cibles et plus d'un Mangemort tomba, hurlant de souffrance ou raide mort.

Jamais le demi-démon n'avait ressenti autant de puissance. Il avait déjà utilisé cette technique mais jamais lors d'un vrai combat. Il connaissait ses dangers mais il savait qu'il savait y parer.

Les sortilèges de ses adversaires rebondissaient sur le bouclier qui le protégeaient lui, Gaëlle et Hermione, et repartaient vers l'envoyeur. Il sourit. Hermione avait trouvé un moyen de se battre même à travers les boucliers semblait-il.

Puis la pluie. D'abord fine puis de plus en plus en plus violente.

Gaëlle se sentait sereine. Elle ne craignait rien.

Ni les sorts dont elle était la cible et qui étaient arrêtés par Hermione.

Ni les mini-cerbères qui se jetaient avec rage sur leur bouclier invisible.

Ni les dangers que représentait l'utilisation d'une des techniques interdites.

Elle sentait presque Merlin à côté d'elle. Lui souriant gaiment.

Elle se sentait prête. Elle était forte.

Et enfin, l'orage.

Hermione sourit en voyant les éclairs et leva le visage vers le ciel pour sentir les gouttes d'eau sur son visage. Seules à pouvoir encore passer son bouclier.

Elle savait que ses réserves d'énergies avaient déjà été bien mises à l'épreuve mais elle n'avait pas peur. L'adrénaline se dispersait en elle comme jamais auparavant.

Elle se sentait libre et forte. Et elle sentait qu'elle était à sa place, aussi.

Elle savait se battre. Plus. Elle avait été créée pour ça.

Pour défendre les valeurs justes et l'harmonie.

C'était son devoir, sa mission, sa raison.

Harry, loin au-dessus d'elle, tentait de foudroyer Voldemort sans y parvenir. Le vent le contournait de façon improbable tout comme il balançait violement les Mangemorts les uns contre les autres, et s'abattait avec une incroyable vigueur sur leur maître.

A sa droite, Gaëlle semblait danser à répéter et répéter encore les gestes de la seconde technique, de plus en plus lentement. Et à chaque fois où elle répétait la formule, de nouveaux Mangemorts étaient immobilisés et de nouvelles baguettes redevenaient branchages.

Timothé haletait à sa gauche. Mais il n'en semblait pas inquiet, dirigeant d'une main de maîtres les orbes sur les chiens à trois têtes qui les entouraient et sur leurs maîtres.

Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps.

…

Jeudi 27 juin, 12h00

Gabriel Sylphi, 18 ans.

Portail de Poudlard.

Ils s'étaient attendus à tout. A tout.

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

L'ange s'approcha, suivit des siens. Estomaqués.

Une sorte de micro-climat s'était créé au-dessus du château.

Deux géants, étendus au sol et ligotés, ronflaient tranquillement.

Trois adolescents, seuls au milieu d'un quarantaine de Mangemorts plus ou moins en forme.

Dans le ciel, une frêle silhouette sur un balai en face de celui qu'on disait être le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la soixantaine d'anges déferla à son tour sur le parc de Poudlard, comme l'avaient fait les Mangemorts quelques deux heures auparavant.

La main du Gouverneur Suprême se posa sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

-Ce sont vraiment eux, murmura-t-il d'une voix émue. Les élus.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévorer du regard Gaëlle. Elle semblait être en difficulté.

Sans réfléchir un instant, il s'élança vers elle pour l'aider.

Derrière lui, Nick-quasi-sans-tête venait de rejoindre son directeur.

-Puis je vous aider ?

Dumbledore laissa choir à terre sa cape et retroussa ses manches.

-Guidez-les dans le château s'il vous plaît. Je dois moi-même aller à la rencontre d'un ancien élève.

Le fantôme s'inclina brièvement et s'élança à la suite des Anges.

-Si vous voulez un conseil, éviter les escaliers principaux. Et le couloir de la sorcière borgne. Et…En fait le mieux ce serait que vous nous suiviez.

Dumbledore sourit et s'envola à son tour comme si la pesanteur n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Ils avaient tenus. A présent c'étaient à eux de finir le travail.

_Voilà. Encore une fois je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut. En plus je l'ai à peine relut donc il doit être bourré de fautes. Je vous reposterais une version corrigée plus tard mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu alors voilà._

_Voici les RaRs_

Shelia79

Merci pour ta review et tes félicitations. Contente que la fin t'ai plu. C'était un grand pas en avant pour Harry et Hermione comme pour moi^^

Bisous

Eldar-Melda 

Cool, je suis pas la seule romantique incurable alors^^ ça m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire mais j'avoue que votre plaisir me fait presque plus plaisir (oui ça fait beaucoup de plaisir^^). Merci pour ta review.

Gaabrielle 

Pour le « à bientôt j'espère » ça ne met pas en cause mes prochains postages (je finirais cette fic c'est sûr) mais plutôt ceux qui la lisent. Est-ce qu'il seront là la prochaine fois, tu vois? Je suis tordue je sais^^'

C'est gentil de me dire que tu ne me lâchera pas mais bon, je sais que tout ça c'est long et que vous n'êtes engagés en rien donc voilà...enfin si tu me dis que tu continueras de mettre des commentaires, je te crois :)

Pour Harry et Hermione, oui, ça y est! ^^ il a fallut 35 chapitres mais c'est fait. Pas trop tôt hein!^^

Et voilà,, j'espère que l'action est pas mal. Comme je le disais au début je n'ai aucun recul et je sais pas du tout ce qu'il vaux donc bon. J'attends vos commentaires pour savoir si c'est pas trop décevant. Décrire une bataille à grande échelle est le plus difficileet je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue. En plus j'ai l'impression que les élèves arrivent à s'en sortir genre « fastoche » alors que je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas. Enfin voilà quoi.

Merci pour la review et À bientôt alors^^

akan

Je sais que c'est compliqué de suivre une histoire dans ces conditions pour la simple raison que moi-même j'en lis quelques unes mais dis toi que c'est bientôt finit. ^^ Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écourter les attentes mais encore une fois c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Merci pour la review en tout cas.

A Smiling Cat 

D'abord, merci pour la review et merci pour les félicitations!

Ensuite, pour le cas du Graal, devenir immortel et invincible c'est pas forcément la tasse de thé de tout le monde et puis ce seraient eux alors qui risqueraient d'être une menace pour tout le monde alors bon, du coup, ils veulent pas s'en servir. Pour ce qui est de sa destruction, c'est plus délicat. Pour l'instant, ils veulent le mettre surtout hors de portée de la Force.

Et Drago t'a-t-il plu dans ce chapitre? On le voit un peu quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'il devient plus un meneur.

Pour l'exclamation de Ron « par les chaussettes de Merlin ! », (tu vas te moquer mais je te le dis quand même) je l'ai trouvée y un long moment et je l'avais écrite pour être sûre de la caser. J'étais trop émue quand je l'ai mise. Voilà c'est la petite histoire

Et pour Harry et Hermione ben, ça se passe de commentaire j'imagine. J'attendais ça au moins autant que toi sans doute ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçue. Si c'est le cas je m'en excuse.

(Et merci pour l'info sur le forum j'irais y faire un tour un jour, ça a l'air très intéressant!)

klaude

Merci! Merci! ^^

Oui, Harry risque de faire mal à celui qui oserait s'en prendre à Hermione mais enfin, elle se débrouille pas mal toute seule la petite^^ J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plû.

best280

Tu sais qu'on ne commence pas une review par «j'ai horreur de ta fic» Tu imagines le choc ? Je te vois bien te marrer derrière ton écran mais je te le dis c'est trèèèèèèèèèèès mal^^

Enfin en dehors de ça j'étais très contente d'apprendre que, loin de la détester, tu aimé ma fic ce qui me fait très plaisir! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, encore une fois mais j'espère que ça t'a plû quand même. En tout cas Merci pour la review!

flubberr

C'est quand je lis le genre de review que tu m'envoies que je m'en veux de ne pas poster plus vite. ^^ Franchement, c'est moi qui te remercie de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer malgré l'attente.

Aaron3491 

Je suis désolée de donner cette impression. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime plus écrire cette fic mais je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps et c'est vrai qu'elle s'étire beaucoup. Quand je me mets à un chapitre je me dis, dépêches toi de l'écrire ils attendent! J'imagines que tu as été déçu par celui-ci aussi mais pour t'avouer une autre de mes grosses lacunes et qui est devenu un vrai problème pour cette fic, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les grandes batailles. Je ne pensent pas être une grande tacticienne et je suis loin de Tolkien avec ses longues et belles descriptions. Moi je galère pour un tout petit champs de bataille. Enfin voilà –' Pour le reste des chapitres, il n'y aura plus de grandes batailles comme celle-là donc je pense que ça ira mieux. J'espère. Mais si tu as encore des remarques à me faire ne te gènes pas, je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Tu as eût raison de me dire tout ça et même si je me doute que ce commentaire est également applicable pour ce chapitre, j'espère que tu attendras le prochain pour voir si je suis définitivement à l'ouest ^^

Merci

nono-chan230 

Hey!

Oui! Ça y est! Ils sont ensemble! Je suis géniale non?^^ oui bon je me tais -'

Ouais, il était pas génial. Les grandes batailles c'est pas trop mon truc. J'ai galéré vraiment énormément pour ces deux chapitres. J'espère que ça sera plus facile pour le suivant.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que je te remercie d'être encore là!

Et comme tu dis « à la prochaiiiine ! »

chris87

Salut!

Tu parles de retard de review? Je serais bien mal placée pour me plaindre!^^

J'espère que la bataille t'a plû. Et si c'est pas le cas ben...part relire la déclaration de Harry à Hermione, ça te fera peut être me pardonner ma médiocrité ^^

Merci en tout cas!

Sandra

Coucou !

Ouais ben pour le chapitre dans la semaine on repassera –' toutes mes excuses^^ Vraiment, je fais des efforts!

Et ouais, ça y est, c'est fait Harry est casé! Moi aussi je suis contente^^

J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par ce chapitre

bx à toi

Anonyme particulier

Merci^^

Contente que le chapitre 35 t'ait plu. Est-ce qu'il en a été de même pour le 36?

Pour McGonagall, je l'aime bien, mais bon elle pouvait pas prendre bien d'être aux ordres de gosses de 17 ans! Elle est plus jouasse dans ce chapitre non?^^

Désolée de pas avoir tenu le délais mais bon, noël c'est pas si loin!

Et préviens moi de qui tu es si tu changes le nom.

LeRoiDechu

2010-10-15 . chapter 36

Salut!

Ouais, retard, retard (tiens ça me fait penser à la chanson de la belle et la bête...oui, oui, j'arrête de raconter ma vie –') Bref, désolée^^ Et, soit certain que je n'arrêterais cette fic qu'une fois le dernier chapitre posté!

Pour les confusions entre ceux qui parlent, je vais essayer mais le truc c'est que si on dit à chaque fois dit un tel, ça fait lourd, du coup j'essaie de varier un peu. Ça a pas l'air de marcher^^

Merci pour la review et les félicitation (Bac L! Littéraire jusqu'à la moelle. Bonne chance pour le tien).

chotsala

ne t'excuses pas pour ton retard, à coté du mien on pourrait dire que tu as juste pris ton temps^^

Oui, Harry et Hermione, enfin réunis! Ça fait plaisir^^

Merci pour la review et je vais essayer d'être plus rapide pour le prochain.

Anonyme particulier

Oui, je ferais plus attention pour ceux qui parlent et pour ce qui est du gnan-gnan j'en ai pas trop mis dans cette fic jusque là mais bon, comme je suis un peu (trop?) romantique ben des fois ça dérape^^

Et pour l'attente, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: DESOLEE! Mais bon il est là quand même et puis noël c'est tout prêt, presque hier...j'ai encore le sapin de noël chez moi alors c'est comme si on y était, non? :)

_Et encore merci à tous les lecteurs, lectrices mais surtout à mes revieweurs et revieweuses. Je sais que je ne poste pas souvent mais vos reviews me font toujours hyper plaisir et c'est vraiment génial de vous sentir avec moi quand j'écris. MERCI!_

_Bisous à tous_

_ ZiaGranger_


	38. Chapter 38

_Salut ! Eh non ! vous n'avez pas une (délicieuse, cela va sans dire) hallucination ! Le chapitre 37 est enfin arrivé ! Bon avant toute chose je voudrais humblement m'excuser pour les nombreux (pas la peine de compter exactement non plus hein) mois sans rien (ni nouvelle, ni chapitre). Mes raisons sont les mêmes que pour les précédents chapitres donc pas la peine que je vous fasse encore un long paragraphe là-dessus. Je tiens cependant encore à vous assurer que je finirai cette fic, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. La question qui subsiste est : est-ce que vous aurez la patience de l'attendre ?J'espère vraiment que oui parce que votre soutiens, vos reviews… me font très plaisir et me motivent vraiment (même si ça se voit pas hein). J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier tous mes revieweurs, mes lecteurs (anciens et nouveaux) et ceux qui me mettent en favorite storie. Pour faciliter la lecture j'ai préparé quelques rappels :_

Les élus : Au nombre de quatre, ils ont été désignés par une prophétie pour sauver le monde.

_Timothé Night :_ Vivait en Australie, 19 ans. Né d'un père démon et d'une mère moldue. Elément eau.

_Harry Potter :_ l'Elu, vivait à Niebelung (forteresse démoniaque), 17 ans. Né d'un père mi-démon, mi-sorcier et d'une mère mi-ange, mi-moldu. Elément feu.

_Hermione Granger :_ Vivait en Angleterre, 17 ans. Née de parents moldus. Elément Air.

_Gaëlle Angélique_ (entrée à Poudlard sous un faux nom : Géliquane) : vivait à Divinius (la cité des Anges). 15 ans. Né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père ange. Elément Terre.

Les professeurs (des élus) :

_Tayson Turner_ : retrouvé bébé à Avalon, il est élevé par les quatre Grands Mages. Il a été désigné par la prophétie pour entraîner les élus. Pendant une période où il a repoussé son éducation, il a rencontré un moldue, Jenny, avec qui il a eu un fils, Chris. Il s'est infiltré à Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du mal pour trouver les trois élus qui lui manquaient encore.

_Merlin _: il était l'Elu à l'époque de la guerre contre Ixion le Maléfique. Né d'un père démon et d'un mère sorcière, il a reçu des dons d'ange en cadeaux. Il est le seul des quatre anciens élus à avoir sa destinée liée au Graal. C'est lui qui l'a caché après que Galaad l'ai retrouvé et c'est lui qui a caché les neuf pierres de pouvoirs permettant d'y accéder. Elément Terre.

_Viviane _: Née d'une mère Ange et d'un père moldu. Elément Air.

_Morgane _: Mère Démon père sorcier. Elément Feu.

_Mélusine _: Père Démon, Mère moldue. Elément Eau.

Les « méchants » (j'ai l'impression de faire un jeu de sept famille) :

_Ixion le Maléfique_ : autrement dit « La Force ». Ancien Ange vivant à l'époque médiévale qui tua sa reine (Lény aux cheveux d'or) en faisant croire que c'était un Démon. Son but était de prendre le pouvoir sur les trois peuples. Les quatre premiers élus l'ont défait une première fois mais il a réussi à ressortir des enfers. Il cherche le Graal afin de devenir invincible.

_Sethan :_ le sherpa démoniaque. Il a tué l'ancien Sherpa pour prendre sa place et s'était associé à Voldemort une première fois pour faire tuer Lily et James Potter. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'éducation de Harry jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, lui inculquant la haine des anges et des sorciers. Dans le dernier chapitre il s'est attaqué au ministère de la magie avec les démons.

_Voldemort :_ Considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il a tué les parents de Harry avant de disparaître à cause d'un sort de protection qu'avait jeté Lily sur Harry. Il est réapparut peu de temps avant le début de la fic. Harry s'est donné comme l'un de ses buts principaux de se venger en le tuant. Dans le chapitre précédent, il avait attaqué Poudlard avec ses Mangemorts et se retrouvait face à Harry.

Les autres personnages :

_Le Gouverneur Suprême :_ le chef des Anges. Elu à vie par les notables de la ville. Après un moment d'hésitation, il s'est rangé du côté des Elus.

_Sethôt :_ le démon le plus vieux de tout son peuple. Le plus sage également. Depuis le début il pousse Harry à apprendre à se connaître avant son incubation (plonger dans la source des ténèbres afin de devenir Démon à part entière).

_Albus Dumbledore :_ Plus besoin de le présenter.

_Gabriel :_ Ange. Ami et amoureux de Gaëlle. D'un an son aîné.

_Zebellia _: succube qui s'est occupée de Harry comme une mère pendant son enfance et qui a été tuée par Sethan car elle voulait le protéger.

_Djîmon _: meilleur ami de Harry. Né de parents Démons, il aurait dû hériter de leur pouvoir mais lorsqu'il passa par la source des ténèbres il fut rejeté. Il n'a donc aucun pouvoir et vit parmi les démons tel un moldu avec leurs besoins et leurs faiblesses. Il veut devenir cuisinier et est très heureux de son statut de renié.

Les objets de la quête :

_Les Pierres de Puissance :_ Au nombre de neuf, chacune représentait une des cinq peuplades (moldu, ange, métissé, sorcier, démons ) et les quatre éléments. Elles auraient été dotées de pouvoirs incroyables par Merlin lui-même. Toutes rassemblées, elles formeraient alors une carte permettant de trouver le Graal.

_Le Graal :_ Il aurait la faculté de donner tous les pouvoirs, l'invincibilité et l'immortalité à quiconque boit dedans.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a rafraichit la mémoire. Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 37: Le secret du Merle

Tout était redevenu silencieux. Calme. Même l'orage s'était éloigné. Seul le bruit désagréable d'un tic-tac d'horloge, quelque part dans le dortoir vide, brisait l'épais silence qui s'était installé.

Hermione se tourna sur le côté et se blottit un peu plus contre Harry. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le dais vert du lit tout en resserrant l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils étaient vidés. Complétement exténués. Mais le sommeil tournait autour d'eux sans pour autant les prendre.

Leurs esprit eux-mêmes étaient vides, presque comateux. Comme s'ils étaient sur pause. Ils ne pensaient à rien. Ni à leur mission, ni aux morts, ni aux vivants, ni au passé, ni au futur. Ils se laissaient aller à étreindre l'autre et c'était tout.

Avec douceur, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux, l'air toujours absent.

Le son assourdis d'une cloche sonna vingt-deux heures.

Après un instant, Harry se tourna vers Hermione en soupirant. Elle en profita pour caler sa joue contre son torse, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Ça te fait quoi ? chuchotât-elle doucement.

-Hum ?

-D'avoir pu accomplir ta vengeance.

Il se tût un long moment, rassemblant peu à peu ses esprits et revenant à la réalité.

-Ça fait vide, répondit-il enfin à mi-voix.

Il attendit un long moment avant de reprendre.

-J'ai organisé toute ma vie dans ce seul but jusqu'à présent. Et c'est étrange mais c'est comme si une partie de moi était morte avec lui.

-Tu regrettes ?

-Non. Je me sens juste…vide.

Un ange passa. Elle lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Maintenant que tu as fait…ce que tu avais à faire…

Elle se tut comme pour chercher ses mots ou son courage.

-Tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ? Ton choix n'a pas changé ?

Quelque part dans son ventre et sa poitrine, il sentit comme un serrement.

-Sethan a été arrêté par les nôtres et j'ai vengé mes parents de Voldemort mais nous devons terminer notre mission. Après ça…

Ils le savaient tous les deux mais il ne parvint pas à le dire. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge et il se sentait terriblement faible. Il ne pouvait pas le dire.

Il reprit après un long silence.

-C'est ma vraie nature. Ma culture et mon éducation. C'est ma vie et c'est mon dernier but. Je n'y renoncerais pas. Ne me demande pas d'y renoncer.

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle le fit sa voix était calme, posée, sans tremblement. Elle semblait presque plus sereine que lui.

-Je ne te le demande pas.

Elle resserra sa main sur son tee-shirt et soupira.

-Tu me manqueras.

-Tu ne devras pas avoir peur. C'est l'ordre des choses.

-Tu m'oublieras ? Une fois que tu seras incubé, tu m'oublieras ? C'est bête et égoïste je sais mais…

-Non, je ne t'oublierais pas. Je me souviendrai de tout mais je n'aurais plus de sentiments.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, le visage caché contre son torse comme dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger de la réalité. Il ne put que resserrer sur elle son étreinte.

Ils restèrent là encore un moment, la réalité reprenant le dessus peu à peu, leurs obligations se rappelant à leur bon souvenir.

Lentement elle se détacha de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Elle ouvrit les baldaquins, laissant les chandelles percer leur obscurité. Harry regarda son dos se découper dans la lumière, attacher ses cheveux puis se baisser pour mettre ses chaussures. Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui.

Son visage exprimait la fatigue du combat, son sérieux habituel, un étrange mélange entre la sérénité d'avoir accompli ce qu'ils avaient accompli et l'anxiété de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé, mais aussi cette vulnérabilité qui la caractérisait si bien. Cette vulnérabilité qui, il avait fini par le comprendre, était une force chez elle. Cette capacité à aimer.

Elle lui tendit la main.

-Tu viens ?

Il se tut, la fixant toujours. Son visage d'habitude si impénétrable avait quelque chose de triste.

-Tu sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour qu'on en arrive pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je n'y survive pas ?

Elle lui offrit un étrange sourire mêlé de malice et de peur.

-Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir Harry.

-Ce n'est pas un choix à faire, répliqua-t-il en prenant sa main tendue.

Elle l'attira à elle et posa son front contre le sien.

-Nous l'avons fait pourtant.

Il ne répondit rien, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais l'embrassa doucement. Une fois de plus, ce fut elle qui se détacha.

-Viens, les autres doivent nous attendre maintenant.

Il hocha la tête, mit ses chaussures à son tour et, main dans la main, ils sortirent du dortoir des Serpentard et remontèrent à la surface.

Une réunion avait lieu dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard malgré l'heure tardive. On avait donné du temps aux élus pour se reposer et les hauts gradés s'étaient chargés de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'école. Les élèves devaient pouvoir revenir le plus vite possible.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà installé autour d'une table ronde.

Dumbledore était assis entre Sethot et le Gouverneur Suprême, chacun représentant leur peuple. A la droite du Gouverneur Suprême se tenait Gaëlle. Assis à côté d'elle, Timothé était tourné toute son attention vers Sethot, comme hypnotisé par sa propre nature. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de côtoyer beaucoup de Démons jusque-là et il gardait ce mélange de défiance et de fascination à leur égard.

Ils s'assirent entre lui et Turner qui fermait le cercle.

Le ministre de la Magie devait sans doute être trop occupé au ministère.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si pressé de les renvoyer sur le front, déclara calmement Dumbledore. Nous possédons toutes les pierres et il serait malvenu de commettre une erreur de jugement dans la précipitation. De plus, ils sont exténués et, selon moi, auraient droit à quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Le Graal peut attendre.

-Je crois que vous ne saisissez pas le danger que représente Ixion. S'il est parvenu à s'allier Sethan et Voldemort c'est qu'il a déjà retrouvé une grande partie de sa puissance d'antan. Il a même déjà eu le temps de convoquer des enfers les cerbèrions. Nous ne savons pas quelles ressources il détient encore.

-Sethot a raison, approuva le Gouverneur. S'il parvenait à récupérer les pierres ou à tuer l'un de nos élus, nous n'aurions plus aucune arme pour le combattre. Et s'il parvient à s'emparer du Graal avant nous, nous sommes perdus.

Dumbledore soupira et se tourna vers Turner.

-Qu'en pensez-vous Tayson ?

L'homme fronçait les sourcils, l'air soucieux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je connais mal Ixion et je serais bien incapable de prévoir ses actes mais je pense…je pense que nous devrions en finir au plus vite. Il ne s'agit pas de précipiter les choses mais il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Nous devons en finir le plus rapidement possible. Une fois le Graal mis hors de portée, ils pourront se concentrer sur Ixion et le détruire.

Il se tourna vers ses quatre élèves et une lueur de fierté vint éclairer son regard.

-Ils en sont capables.

-Mais avant de parler d'aller chercher le Graal, il nous reste un problème à régler. Comment utiliser les pierres pour qu'elles nous montrent la voie ? remarqua l'Ange.

-J'y ai longuement réfléchi et avec votre accord, je voudrais tenter quelque chose, expliqua Turner.

Il posa son sac à dos sur la table et en sortit une bourse en cuir d'où il sortit les neuf pierres de puissance.

-Puis-je les voir de plus près ? demanda Sethot en se redressant sur son siège.

Turner lui tendit la pierre des Démons et donna celle des Anges au Gouverneur Suprême qui semblait lui-même très intéressé.

Ils les firent tourner entre leurs doigts, les examinant de près.

-Etaient-elles aussi bien cachées que le dit la légende ?

-Oh non c'étaient des ballades de santé, rien de plus, ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Tim.

-Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à les trouver. Il m'a fallu trente ans pour découvrir leur cachette et seulement parce que j'avais les contacts qu'il fallait.

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion aux quatre sorciers mythique qui avaient été ses professeurs et sa famille.

-N'aurait-il pas été plus sage de les y laisser alors ? demanda le Gouverneur Suprême en replaçant la pierre avec les autres.

-Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, nous ne savons pas quelles sont ses ressources et ne pouvions courir un tel risque, expliqua Turner en récupérant la pierre que Sethot examinait.

D'un mouvement de baguettes, les neuf pierres se mirent à léviter dans un halo multicolore. Harry eut le temps de les voir se mettre à tourner de plus en plus vite avant qu'une brume ne se forme autour d'elles.

Quelques instants plus tard, la brume se dissipa et ce qui avait résulté du sort silencieux de Turner se posa en douceur au centre de table.

Les neuf pierres avaient été remplacées par une unique dalle de marbre noir qui devait représenter une carte avec ses nervures nacrées, ses traits bleu saphir ou émeraudes, ses éclats de quartz rose et les moulures qui oscillaient entre le violé foncée et le mauve pâle.

Il y avait également une minuscule étoile d'argent incrustée dans la carte. Une étoile d'argent qui, Harry en était sûr, représentait le lieu exacte où se trouvait le Graal.

-Il n'y a pas d'échelle ni de légende, soupira Gaëlle. Comment allons-nous la lire ?

-Laissez-moi quelques heures, je devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de difficulté. J'ai déjà eu affaires à ce genre d'indices, déclara Turner, déjà penché sur la carte.

-Que feront nous du Graal une fois trouvé ? interrogea Tim

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Apparemment tout le monde n'était pas d'accord.

Turner leva la tête pour répondre.

-Dumbledore et moi sommes d'avis qu'il serait plus sage de le détruire. Cependant, le Gouverneur Suprême et l'Ancien pensent qu'il serait dommage de détruire un tel objet de pouvoir et de savoir.

Sa phrase plongea tout le monde dans une intense réflexion.

-Nous devrons donc vous le restituer et vous choisirez quoi en faire en temps voulu, conclu Hermione.

Personne ne lui répondit.

…

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plus d'une heure. Harry était parvenu à s'endormir quelques heures mais maintenant son esprit était parfaitement éveillé. Il se repassait en boucle la scène qui s'était passé devant ses yeux, quelques heures auparavant.

Il se revoyait défiant Voldemort et déchaînant sur lui les éléments. Le mage noir n'avait pas volé son titre mais Harry savait se battre à présent. Il ne s'agissait plus d'abattre un nouveau-né sans défense. Il était l'Elu à présent.

Ironiquement, il avait du mal à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé là-haut. Quel sort avait-il utilisé ? était-ce un sort Ange ? Démon ? Sorcier ? Il se souvenait seulement du chaos, du bruit, de la pluie battante, des éclairs qui surgissaient de l'obscurité du ciel… Et puis ce corps qui, désarticulé tel un pantin, tombait, tombait… Tombait encore et encore. Se désagrégeant au fil de mètres avant de disparaitre dans le vent. Et enfin, ce vide soudain. Ce vide face à lui. Ce vide dans son cœur. Ce creux dans sa haine.

C'était étrange d'avoir destiné sa vie entière à l'accomplissement d'un acte, d'avoir tendu tout son être vers ce seul objectif… et de l'accomplir simplement, et d'en avoir fini avec ça.

Il avait vengé ses parents. Il s'était vengé lui-même. Il aurait dû être satisfait. Soulagé peut-être. Mais vide ?

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se remémorer chacun de leur geste à partir de l'instant où il s'était envolé mais aucun détail ne lui revint en mémoire mis à part l'expression de terreur et de surprise qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son ennemi à l'instant où le sort (mais quel était ce sort ?) l'atteignait en pleine poitrine. Lentement, si lentement, il avait alors basculé en arrière. Harry l'avait regardé, immobile, lui-même surprit, toujours sur la défensive. Dumbledore était arrivé alors…trop tard. Peut-être lui avait-il parlé ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Ses yeux étaient longtemps restés fixés à l'endroit où le corps aurait dû atterrir. S'il y avait eu un corps au moins… Mais non. Du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps il ne restait rien.

Etait-ce cela de tuer un homme ? Etait-ce cela de retirer la vie à un être humain ?

Etait-ce cela d'accomplir son objectif de toujours ?

Sans bruits ni fracas. Aucune preuve tangible. Rien à quoi se raccrocher, rien qui n'ait vraiment semblé changer.

Harry se redressa dans son lit et, sans bruit, enfila ses chaussons. Il accorda un regard aux baldaquins fermés du lit de Timothé mais continua sa route jusqu'à leur Salle Commune.

Turner était assis sur le canapé, penché au-dessus de la carte de marbre noir. Les sourcils froncés, il notait de temps à autre des indications sur un parchemin tout en jetant des coups d'œil à différents livres ouverts autour de lui.

Il leva la tête en entendant Harry s'approcher et lui sourit. Il semblait fatigué, remarqua Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Déjà réveillé ?

-L'habitude j'imagine, répondit le jeune homme. Ça avance ?

Turner étendit les bras pour s'étirer en soupirant.

-Ça avance.

Il posa sa plume et son parchemin sur la table basse et croisa les jambes en observant Harry d'un air songeur.

-Tout va bien ? Tu viens de vivre…quelque chose d'important.

-Je…Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Tout est…flou.

-Tu devrais peut être en parler avec Dumbledore. Il a assisté à la fin de votre combat. Il saura sans doute te dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry ne répondit rien. Qu'importait Dumbledore et ce qu'il savait, qu'importait ce qu'il avait pu voir ou pensé, il semblait à Harry que la vérité s'était effacée en même temps que l'instant présent.

-Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? Vraiment mort. Il a cessé de respirer, son cœur a cessé de battre…Il a cessé d'exister ? A jamais ?

Turner acquiesça lentement.

-Il est mort Harry. Tu n'auras plus jamais à lui faire face. Plus personne n'aura à lui faire face.

-Alors ça va. Ça va.

Il y eu un long silence où l'élève et le professeur purent voir, par la fenêtre, le soleil embraser peu à peu le ciel.

-Un dernier conseil professeur ? Avant que nous ne soyons jetés dans l'arène ?

L'homme sourit.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus de conseil à donner.

Harry s'était déjà levé lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-En fait si. J'en un spécialement pour toi.

Son visage s'était illuminé de la même façon que lorsqu'il savait quelque chose que ses élèves ne savaient pas.

-Fais confiance à tes amis Harry. Ils sont pleins de ressources.

Le jeune sorcier grimaça. Il détestait ces phrases semi-sibyllines que les adultes adoraient lui sortir.

Tim était en train de s'habiller lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans leur chambre.

-Turner a dit quelque chose à propos de ce qu'on devait emporter ?

-Non. Il n'en a pas encore fini avec la carte. Je pense pas qu'on partira avant cette après-midi.

Le demi-démon hocha la tête et sortit pendant que Harry enfilait une robe de sorcier confortable.

Il se dirigea bientôt avec ses trois amis vers la Grande Salle. Les élèves évacués devaient rentrer en fin de semaine mais les tables étaient loin d'être vides. En effet, il y avait non seulement les élèves et les professeurs restés pour protéger le château mais Dumbledore avait offert l'hospitalité à un certain nombre de sorciers haut placés, d'Anges et de Démons, ambassadeurs de leur peuples afin de prendre des décisions au sujet des sorts réservés à Sethan et aux Mangemorts d'une part, mais aussi des mesures à prendre par rapport à la Force. Enfin, il devait être décidé de ce qu'il adviendrait du Graal.

Comme Niebelung n'était ouvert qu'aux Démons, que Divinius était interdit à ceux-ci et que le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas en état de recevoir, Dumbledore avait aimablement proposé Poudlard le temps de trouver un lieu plus approprié.

Quelques reporters des différents peuples étaient là pour couvrir l'évènement.

A leur entrée, tout le monde se tût pour les regarder et les journalistes se jetèrent sur leur appareil photo ce qui fit crisser des dents Harry. Heureusement, le directeur de l'école calma leurs ardeurs et aucun n'eut la possibilité de poser les questions qui leur brulaient la langue.

-J'ai l'impression d'être au zoo. Du mauvais côtés des barrières si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, grommela Hermione du bout des lèvres.

Gaëlle, à côté d'elle, n'en menait pas large. Elle cherchait du regard Gabriel parmi les Anges installés à la table des Serdaigle, sans parvenir à le trouver.

Harry de son côté, aurait été bien en peine de répondre, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'était un « zoo ».

Tandis que Timothé gardait son regard fixé sur le groupe de Démons debout près de la porte du fond, derrière la table des professeurs. Visiblement, songea son ami, il n'était pas encore parvenu à dépasser la curiosité mêlée de méfiance qu'il avait à leur égard.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair afin d'échapper au plus vite aux regards inquisiteurs qu'ils avaient moins l'habitude d'affronter que les mauvais sorts et les créatures sorties tout droit des enfers.

Harry serait bien allé directement s'entraîner mais ses amis l'obligèrent à les accompagner dans le parc, où ils s'installèrent sous un des saules pleureurs. Hermione l'obligea à étendre les jambes pour s'installer entre elles et s'adossa à son torse. Troublé par cette intimité toute nouvelle, il hésita un long moment avant de refermer ses bras sur elle. Elle ne semblait de toute façon pas d'accord pour perdre en tergiversation le peu de temps qui leur était accordé.

Ni Tim, ni Gaëlle ne firent de remarque ce dont il leur était reconnaissant.

-Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont décider pour le Graal ? interrogea Harry.

-C'est une relique de pouvoir. Chacun des peuples va vouloir se l'approprier pour en comprendre les facultés et se les accaparer, déclara la plus jeune.

-Les Démons sont immortels et les Anges ont une très longue durée de vie. L'immortalité est un pouvoir qui a toujours fait rêver les humains. Je ne doute pas que les sorciers vont se battre bec et ongles pour le récupérer, déclara Hermione à son tour. Et ne parlons pas d'invincibilité.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser entre les mains avides des gouvernements, exposa Tim. Nous avons tous vu de quoi les hommes de pouvoirs sont capables. Le détruire paraît être la meilleure des solutions.

-Le détruire n'est pas une solution, répliqua Harry. C'est une grande relique et l'anéantir reviendrait à supprimer toute la connaissance qu'il peut nous apporter.

-C'est le Démon qui parle, plaisanta Gaëlle.

-Tu as raison Harry, acquiesça Hermione. Cependant est-ce qu'il n'est pas mieux qu'il soit détruit plutôt qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains? Ne sachant pas qui la Force a corrompu, nous ne savons même plus à qui nous pouvons faire confiance ou non. Dans ces conditions comment savoir à qui nous pouvons le remettre ? Le détruire n'est peut-être pas une solution mais, dans ce cas-là, où le mettre en sécurité? A vrai dire, je m'étonne même qu'ils nous envoient le chercher si vite. Peut-être devrions-nous attendre d'avoir réglé le problème de la Force.

-Ou il est possible qu'on s'inquiète pour rien, supposa Tim. Après tout plus personne n'a eu le Graal entre les mains depuis des siècles. Si ça se trouve il n'a pas les capacités qu'on lui prête.

-Serait-il si bien gardé si ce n'était pas le cas ? Merlin se serait-il donné tant de mal pour le mettre hors de portée ? rétorqua la Poufsouffle.

Ils se turent en apercevant une silhouette s'avancer dans leur direction. C'était Sethôt.

-Bonjour élus ! Votre sommeil s'est-il bien porté ?

C'était déjà étonnant de la part d'un Démon de parler de sommeil. On pouvait difficilement demander à l'un d'entre eux de former une phrase correcte comportant ce même mot, pensa Harry en retenant un sourire. Ils n'en comprenaient pas l'exacte sens.

-Euh, oui, répondit Gaëlle un peu décontenancée. Merci.

-Timothé, les Démons sont très curieux de te rencontrer enfin. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur de te joindre à nous ?

L'Australien sembla un moment décontenancé et ne répondit qu'après un long silence.

-Vraiment ? Harry…

-Nous connaissons déjà très bien Harry, répondit Sethôt avec le même sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne l'était pas du tout.

-Pourquoi pas mais…

-Alors allons-y ?

Tim semblait si indécis et inquiet que le Serpentard eût presque pitié et se serait proposé pour l'accompagner si il n'avait pas vu à l'attitude de Sethôt qu'il ne souhaitait pas le voir venir. Finalement le demi-démon se mit en route à contre cœur après avoir fusillé du regard ses amis qui ne s'étaient pas proposés pour les accompagner.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû aller avec lui ? interrogea Hermione en tordant le cou pour voir son visage.

Harry ne répondit rien, légèrement inquiet. Pourquoi l'Ancien avait-il voulu prendre Tim à part ?

Peu de temps après, il partit de son côté pour s'entraîner. Il avait cru comprendre que Gaëlle partait à la recherche de Gabriel. Hermione avait dû aller à la bibliothèque pour lire ou travailler.

Il resta à l'orée de la forêt toute la journée et personne ne vint le déranger, si bien que lorsque le soleil déclina il n'en savait pas plus au sujet de Tim.

Il trouva ce dernier au côté de sa petite-amie (voilà un terme bien étrange. Etait-ce réellement leur nouvelle relation ? Il n'aimait pas tellement ce mot mais il devaient bien appeler un dragon, un dragon !). Ils discutaient à voix basse à la table de Gryffondor.

La Grande Salle était presque vide cette fois, les représentants devant être en réunion. Il s'assit à leurs côtés sans avoir été importuné.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en voyant le visage préoccupé de son ami.

Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

-Que te voulaient-ils ? insista Harry.

-Et bien… Ils m'ont parlés des Démons, m'ont expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme Sethan et que la plupart d'entre eux n'aspiraient qu'à posséder le Savoir en tout et pour tout. Ils m'ont proposés de les rejoindre.

-C'est tout ?

Si ce n'était que ça, aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

-Ils…Je… J'ai rencontré mon père.

-Oh.

Bêtement, Harry ne sût que répondre d'autre. Lui-même n'avait pas connu ses parents et il comprenait l'importance que cela pouvait revêtir aux yeux du demi-démon. Cependant, il savait aussi que Timothé avait toujours eu peur de son père. Cet homme _qui n'en était pas un_ qui avait abandonné sa mère enceinte et à cause de qui le jeune homme n'avait pas connu sa propre nature avant sa majorité.

-Et alors ?

Un voile passa devant les yeux de son ami.

-Alors rien. Il n'est personne pour moi et, au fond, je pense bien n'être personne pour lui. Il a eût d'autre progéniture et si je n'étais pas un élu, il n'aurait jamais cherché à me revoir.

Il marqua une pause.

-A vrai dire, il me paraît presque… presque inoffensif. J'ai eu peur de lui pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui, tantôt espérant qu'il revienne, tantôt le craignant. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il ne m'avait rien laissé puis j'ai découvert que j'étais à moitié-démon. J'avais peur alors qu'il me recherche pour ce que je représentais et pas pour ce que j'étais. Et aujourd'hui pour la première fois je le rencontre et je me rend compte que… que nous n'avons rien en commun. Que nous sommes deux étrangers qui n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre et qui, d'ailleurs, ne veulent rien avoir l'un avec l'autre.

Sa déception était évidente aux yeux de Harry mais il put remarquer qu'elle n'était pas sans mélange. Au fond, Timothé était soulagé. Il pouvait enfin faire un trait sur cette partie de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de cette ombre qu'il avait toujours sentit planer au-dessus de lui. Il était complétement libéré de son père qui, il le savait à présent, ne l'était pas vraiment.

A présent, il devrait se construire sans lui. Et se construire sans son père n'était pas une mince affaire.

-Et vous, comment avez-vous occupé votre temps ?

Le jeune homme voulait évidemment changer de sujet et ses deux amis ne se firent pas prier.

-Vous savez, jusque-là on s'était beaucoup penché sur les pierres et comment les obtenir. Maintenant que nous les avons, je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on se penche plus sur l'objet de nos investigations lui-même. Alors j'ai fait mes recherches.

-Et ?

-Et j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes sur les lieux où il aurait pu être caché. La Bibliothèque recèle des merveilles et j'ai pu, grâce au Gouverneur Suprême et à Sethôt, consulter des livres de Niebelung et de Divinius. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lire bien sûr mais j'ai déjà appris pas mal de chose.

-Je n'en comprend pas l'intérêt, rétorqua Harry. Nous avons la carte et Turner dit être capable de la déchiffrer. Nous n'avons pas chercher ces pierres pour rien.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. La Force cherche le Graal mais c'est nous qui avons les pierres. Il va donc vouloir s'en emparer d'une façon différente sans doute. Avec ce qu'il a à sa disposition et ce qu'il sait, sur Merlin notamment, il y a des chances qu'il trouve des pistes et peut être même la bonne parmi elle.

-C'est vrai, approuva Tim. Après tout, il a bien trouvé Avalon !

-Bref, reprit-elle. Je me dis que savoir jusqu'où il peut aller dans ses investigations peut nous être utiles. De plus, une fois qu'on aura récupérer le Graal, on pourra…on pourra peut-être le guider vers une fausse piste et, dans ces conditions, lui tendre un piège.

-C'est une excellente idée, admit à son tour Harry. Il faudra la soumettre à Turner.

-Et puis… Et puis je dois avouer que je n'aime pas l'idée d'aller là-bas tête baissée. Je veux connaître mon sujet avant l'examen ! expliqua-t-elle enfin, ce qui fit sourire ces deux camarades.

-Voilà Turner, annonça l'Australien en voyant leur professeur débouler dans la salle.

Il s'approcha d'eux à grandes enjambées et se laissa tomber à leurs côté sur le banc.

-J'en ai fini avec la carte. Je meurs de… Où est Gaëlle ?

-Je crois qu'elle devait voir Gabriel. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête en commençant à remplir son assiette.

-Je disais donc: je meurs de faim !

-Qu'ont décidé les autorités ?

L'homme soupira.

-Le conseil est loin d'être fini. Ils ont du mal à se mettre d'accord. Pour l'instant, il a été décidé que le sort de Sethan relevait uniquement de la justice démoniaque et que ce seraient les autorités sorcières qui s'occuperaient de juger les Mangemorts. Jusque-là rien de bien étonnant. Pour ce qui est de la Force et de ses troupes, tout le monde reste encore très indécis. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, qui ils sont… nous ne savons même pas s'il y en a vraiment. Après tout, si Ixion s'était attaché Sethan et Voldemort, c'était pour avoir un soutient. A présent que l'un et l'autre ont été défait, qui lui reste-t-il ?

-Qu'en est-il de nous ? interrogea Harry. Il y a peu de temps encore, nous étions recherchés par toutes les forces de l'ordre de chacun des peuples.

-Ils veulent vous rencontrer. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter cependant. Pour l'instant c'est Sethôt qui a pris la tête du conseil en attendant que soit désigné un nouveau Sherpa et nous pouvons compter sur son soutien. Et le Gouverneur Suprême est de notre côté aussi. Quant au ministère de la Magie, il fait entièrement confiance à Dumbledore. Le problème est qu'ils ne sont pas seuls à la tête des peuples et que chacun va vouloir vous accaparer et vous manipuler selon leurs plans.

-Et pour le Graal ?

Leur professeur grimaça.

-La question ne sera pas réglée avant des mois.

-Sont-ils d'accord, au moins, pour que nous allions le chercher ?

Turner jeta un sort de sourdine sur leur partit de la table.

-Nous partons cette nuit les enfants. Ils veulent envoyer des délégués avec vous. Je n'attendrais pas qu'il soit prêts. Si nous y allons en trop grand nombre nous allons alerter la Force. Nous devons partir tous les cinq. Je laisserais juste un message à Dumbledore pour qu'ils puissent nous suivre à distance. Il va falloir être discret, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous fasse surveiller. Entendu ?

Gaëlle apparue enfin à la porte de la Grande Salle accompagnée de Gabriel. Ils se séparèrent se dirigeant chacun vers une table différente et elle vint s'installer à leurs côtés. Hermione s'empressa de la mettre au courant des dernières nouvelles tandis que les trois autres continuaient leur discussion à propos des débats qui se déroulaient entre les dirigeants.

Après le repas ils montèrent sur les toits pour faire quelques exercices de relaxation puis ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements où chacun prépara son sac dans un silence religieux puis ils se mirent au lit, attendant les ordres.

…

-Debout les garçons.

Si à cet instant, Harry dormait encore à poings fermés, moins d'une minute plus tard, il était debout dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure après, les quatre élus étaient debout au centre de leur salle commune, sac sur le dos et baguette en main.

Ils se jetèrent des sorts de désillusion et s'enfoncèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs obscurs de Poudlard.

Sans bruits, ils atteignirent les toits où ils enfourchèrent leur balais. Sans un regard en arrière, ils s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne et passèrent sans bruit au-dessus du portail de fer-forgé de l'école. Ils ne descendirent de leur balai que lorsqu'ils eurent dépassés les barrières anti-transplannage et retirèrent leur sort d'invisibilité.

Puis, dans un bel ensemble, ils posèrent leur main sur Turner qui transplanna.

Un pied à New-York, les pyramides de Gizeh, de verdoyantes collines anonymes, une plaine gelée balayée par les vents, une ruelle sorcière à Pékin, un toit d'immeuble en Turquie et…

Etait-ce la savane ? Quelle était cette silhouette immense qui se dessinait à l'horizon ?

-Où sommes-nous ? questionna Gaëlle en détaillant du regard le paysage désertique sous le rougeoyant d'un soleil levant.

-Mes enfants, nous sommes en Tanzanie. Quelque part au nord-est du pays, pas très loin de la frontière du Kenya. A quelques kilomètres seulement du Kilimandjaro pour être très exact.

-Le Graal est caché dans le coin ?

-D'après la carte, acquiesça Turner.

-Dans quelle direction partons-nous ? questionna Hermione.

Le professeur désigna l'imposante stature que formait le Kilimandjaro avec ses trois volcans.

-Par là.

-Nous ne pouvons pas tranplanner plus près ? interrogea Harry.

-Hélas non. Autour de lieux touristiques moldu, les autorités sorcières mettent des barrières anti-transplannage afin qu'il ne puisse survenir des évènements embarrassants.

Ils usèrent à nouveau d'un sort de camouflage avant d'enfourcher leur balais et de s'envoler en silence. Peu à peu, alors que le soleil montait dans le ciel, l'air quasi-glacial de la nuit fut remplacé par une chaleur suffocante. Ils volaient près du sol qui était assez accidenté puisque la végétation, du fait de sa rareté, ne ralentissait pas leur progression même à cette hauteur. Ils se posèrent une fois au pied du volcan central.

-Le Kibo est le plus haut des trois volcans. L'un de ses pics, haut de presque six mille mètres, est le point culminant d'Afrique. Il doit y avoir sur son flanc un tunnel, une porte, une crevasse…une entrée qui nous permettra d'atteindre l'endroit où est caché l'objet que nous cherchons.

-Que devons-nous faire ?

-Vous allez voler par groupe de deux autour de lui pour essayer de trouver l'entrée en question car elle n'est pas indiquée sur la carte. Utilisez la bague quand vous l'aurez trouvé. Je vous conseille d'utiliser des sorts afin de la repérer plus facilement. Et soyez prudent, la température est très basse là-haut, contrairement à ici. Et ne vous séparez pas. Entendu ?

Quatre hochements de tête unanimes lui répondirent.

Ils se répartirent les façades, Timothé et Gaëlle partirent d'un côté tandis que Turner prenait une autre direction.

-Si nous montons sur le même balais, l'un de nous pourra conduire et l'autre se concentrer sur la paroi, proposa Harry.

La Gryffondor approuva et ils s'envolèrent bientôt.

Hermione dirigeait tout tandis que, sa baguette bien serrée dans sa main, Harry regardait attentivement les crevasses et escarpements qui ciselaient la roche. Il avait apposé sur ses yeux un sort pour aiguiser sa vue et sur ceux d'Hermione un autre pour apercevoir les émanations de magie.

Il n'était pas facile de chercher dans ces conditions. Le soleil éblouissant tapait fort et le vent glacial menaçait à tout instant de les jeter à terre ou contre la voute escarpée. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à se rapprocher et à s'éloigner de la paroi, vérifiant de près puis cherchant à prendre du recul. Passée une certaine hauteur, ils durent utiliser des sort de réchauffe.

Hermione vérifia une énième fois leur position avant d'appeler à l'aide de la bague leur trois compagnons.

-Rien de nouveau pour nous. Et vous ?

La voix grésillant de Turner leur répondit.

-Rien, déclara-t-il à son tour.

Le dernier groupe ne leur répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut la voix de Gaëlle qui vint les rassurer.

-On a peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Face Est. Ma baguette indique environ 4 670 mètres d'altitude. On a enlevé notre sortilège d'invisibilité. J'envoie des étoiles vertes pour que vous nous trouviez.

Même sur balais, ils mirent un moment à contourner le volcan et à retrouver leurs amis. Turner était avec eux et ils s'étaient posés tant bien que mal sur le flanc. Ils les rejoignirent, non sans difficultés.

-Nous allons devoir escalader sur quelques mètres. Il n'y avait pas d'endroit assez sûrs pour atterrir plus près, expliqua Tim alors que Turner sortait une corde magique de son sac.

Alors que leur professeur tirait sur sa corde pour l'allonger Gaëlle commença à leur montrer le chemin qu'ils avaient eu le temps de repérer. Puis ils s'attachèrent les uns aux autres et se munirent de gants.

Timothé prit la tête de la file, suivit par Hermione, Harry, Gaëlle et enfin, Turner.

L'ascension fut courte mais rude. La crevasse qu'avaient découverte les deux élus était large d'une dizaine de centimètres et haut d'au moins trois mètres et seule une mince corniche de seulement une vingtaine de centimètres permettait d'y accéder. Rien n'aurait pu la différencier des autres fissures si ce n'est l'aura violette qui s'en dégageait quand on regardait avec un sortilège de détecteur magique.

-Comment entrons-nous ?

Turner fixait la carte comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Peut-être était-ce le cas d'ailleurs puisque quelques instants plus tard, il la remit dans son sac avant de s'adresser à Harry qui était le plus près de ladite fissure.

-Lance un _Hostus dei_, cela devrait suffire pour le moment.

Harry s'exécuta et, effectivement, dans un grondement sourd, la fente s'élargit juste assez pour qu'un homme adulte puisse s'y faufiler sans difficulté. Mais à peine soufflaient-ils de soulagement, que la crevasse crachat un puissant jet de lave. Surpris, Harry se jeta sur le côté pour ne pas être brûlé mais son pied dérapa et il glissa dans le vide. Gaëlle eût juste le temps de raffermir ses prises et de se coller à paroi. Le choc de la corde leur coupa le souffle et Harry se demanda un instant si une (ou plusieurs) de ses côtes ne venaient pas d'être brisées sous l'impact.

Leur professeur le fit remonter non sans difficulté puis, prenant quelques mesures de sécurité supplémentaires (notamment un bouclier renforcé pour chacun), ils se faufilèrent à la queue-leu-leu dans la crevasse, espérant qu'un autre jet ne leur serait pas jeté à la figure.

Le trajet leur parût long et il le fut sans doute. Peu à peu le passage diminua et ils durent marcher en crabe. Le demi-démon se félicita de ne pas être claustrophobe.

Sans prévenir, Hermione, qui ouvrait la marche se figea.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'on est arrivé. Je vais devoir me détacher.

Harry tendit le cou pour essayer de voir mais, même s'il discerna qu'effectivement il semblait y avoir une source de lumière derrière Hermione, il ne parvint à distinguer rien d'autre.

Il dut attendre qu'Hermione et Gaëlle soient sorties du passage pour comprendre la situation. La crevasse donnait sur une immense fosse plongée dans la semi-obscurité. Il fallait désescalader sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre le sol.

Il se détacha à son tour, tant bien que mal, s'écorchant les mains au passage, avant de suivre ses deux amies. Avant qu'il n'ait atteint le sol, Hermione y avait posé le pied et, soudain, la salle s'illumina.

Ce n'était pas une simple fosse, loin de là. Il aurait dû s'en douter, connaissant Merlin et l'importance que le Graal avait pour lui.

C'était une crypte. Une immense et magnifique crypte creusée à même la roche. Les moldus auraient sans doute mis des dizaines d'années pour en arriver à un tel résultat. Merlin avait dû y mettre quelques semaines…voire quelques jours.

Des énormes colonnes rectangulaire sculptés s'élançaient à des dizaines de mètres pour soutenir une voute en ogive. Les murs étaient décorés de bas-reliefs de couleurs ocre. Des statues avaient été érigées à l'égérie des chevaliers, seigneurs et roi, moldus et sorciers, qu'avaient connus Merlin à son époque et dont le destin était lié au Graal. Le sol consistait en une seule et unique dalle polie d'un blanc sans tâche au centre de laquelle s'élevait un socle circulaire, avec en son centre, une immense fontaine comportant la représentation d'un oiseau cachant sa tête sous son aile. La lumière tamisée aux multiples couleurs semblait venir de partout et de nulle part en même temps. Le tout donnait au lieu une impression de majesté sereine. Même la température de l'air semblait parfaite.

-C'est un peu vide non ? lança Tim qui avait eu le temps de poser pied à terre pendant que Harry détaillait la pièce.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Gaëlle en détaillant d'un air méfiant la statue dont elle était la plus proche. Y a pas une meute de chimères qui devrait nous sauter dessus ? Ou une armée de huns armés jusqu'aux dents ? Ou encore un basilic mutant ?

-Tais toi, tu vas nous porter la poisse, rétorqua la voix lointaine d'Hermione.

Harry la rejoignit alors que chacun partait dans une direction pour explorer la crypte.

La jeune fille laissait courir sa baguette allumée le long des bas-reliefs, le front plissé par la concentration.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une représentation du chaudron de Dagda je crois. C'est un objet de la mythologie celtique. Dagda était le Dieu-druide. Son chaudron était censé apporter souveraineté, abondance et résurrection. Il est réapparut plus tard sous le nom du Graal.

-Le chaudron de Dagda est le Graal.

-Il y a été associé en tout cas. Et de tout évidence Merlin a voulu faire référence à cette possibilité. C'est incroyable ce qu'il a fait ici. Là-bas, tous les bas-reliefs racontent les différentes légendes sur les chevaliers de la table ronde. Et même celles qui ont été racontées bien après la mort présumée de Merlin. Et de ce côté ce sont les références chrétiennes. Tout, tout ce qui concerne le Graal a été retranscrit ici. Et…

Elle se redressa pour laisser courir son regard le long des murs avant de prendre la main de Harry et de l'emmener vers l'endroit où les bas-reliefs s'arrêtaient pour laisser place à un mur vierge. Elle pointa du doigt les dernières gravures.

-Regarde, je crois bien que ça, ce sont les neufs pierres. Et ça là… ça là, je crois…je crois bien que c'est…

-C'est nous.

Elle avait raison. Cette crypte dessinée sur la pierre, et ces cinq silhouettes au centre… deux filles, trois garçons.

-Je pense… Je pense qu'il a dû jeter un sort pour que ce qu'il se passe autour du Graal soit gravé ici.

-Il doit y avoir des références à la Force alors ?

Elle lui lâchât la main et remonta les bas-reliefs avant de s'arrêter près d'une des scènes.

-Ixion, lâchât-elle dans un souffle. C'est incroyable. Comment Merlin a-t-il pu faire ça ? Comment est-ce possible ?

-Peut-être qu'il a fait ça grâce à ses voyages dans le temps. Ils lui ont déjà servi pour cacher les pierres. Peut-être qu'il est venu ici à la fin de sa vie et qu'il y a gravé tout ce qu'il y avait vu.

-D'accord, d'accord. Supposons. Mais pourquoi les arrêter à notre arrivée. N'aurait-il pas du tout retranscrire jusqu'à la destruction du Graal.

Harry ne sût quoi répondre.

-Les enfants, par ici.

Ils rejoignirent Turner, assis sur le socle de la fontaine, qui avait sorti à nouveau la carte de son sac.

-Vous croyez que le Graal est caché ici ?

-Oui…et non.

La réponse plus que vaseuse ne leur permit pas de répondre à leurs questions pas plus que le sort que l'homme jeta à la carte pour séparer les pierres à nouveau.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini avec les pierres de pouvoir ? suggéra Gaëlle dans une tentative pour faire expliciter leur professeur.

-En effet. Regardez sur la fontaine.

-Il y a…des runes ? remarqua Tim d'une voix hésitante.

-Exactement. Bon, je vous fait gagner du temps. En gros ça dit « Qui aura les neuf pierres saura dévoiler le secret du Merle. »

-Ok…alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? s'enquit Hermione. Avec les neuf pierres ?

-Ça mes enfants c'est mon affaire. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons manger.

Sa phrase fit soulever des sourcils inquiets et surpris sur les visages de ses élèves.

-Quoi ?

-Maintenant ?

-Ici ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh oh oh, pas tous en même temps les enfants. Manger, Tim, tu adores ça. Oui, maintenant Hermione, parce qu'après nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps et je veux que vous soyez en forme pour la suite. Et, ici, Gaëlle, parce nous n'allons par ressortir exprès pour ça. Enfin, Harry, nous mangeons parce que c'est vital, hélas. Peut-être que Morgane l'a oublié le temps de votre entraînement parce qu'elle n'en a elle-même plus besoin mais vous, vous devez vous nourrir. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Il avait déjà sortis les sandwichs et personne ne souleva plus la moindre objection. Ils obéissaient pour des choses moins agréables bien que moins farfelues. Ils se rassasièrent donc en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Turner fut le premier à se relever.

-Vous avez une idée pour les pierres ? interrogea Gaëlle.

-Il n'est pas dit que j'aurais passé la plus grande partie de ma vie avec Merlin sans avoir rien appris de lui… quoi que tout cela soit très relatif, je le reconnais !

Il se leva et parcouru la salle pour arriver à l'une des statues dont il fit le tour, faisant courir l'une de ses mains et sa baguette le long du buste. Il se figea soudain, semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, prit l'une des pierres qu'il avait posées sur son sac, à ses pieds.

Harry ne vit pas exactement ce qu'il fit mais, si rien ne sembla changer, l'exclamation de Turner lui prouva le contraire.

-Les enfants, je vous présente Arthur. Le Roi Arthur. Né d'un sorcier et d'une moldue. La pierre des métissés pour cela.

Il ramassa son sac et passa devant plusieurs statues. Quelques secondes plus tard il reprenait.

-Galahad. Le plus jeune des chevaliers. Le plus pur aussi. Le seul qui parvint au bout de la quête du Graal. La pierre de l'air pour sa transparence et sa loyauté.

Il passa ainsi devant plusieurs statues, hésitant parfois, et il ne lui resta bientôt qu'une pierre.

-Restez bien près de l'oiseau surtout. Je pense qu'être sur le socle est suffisant mais peut être… peut être que vous devriez le toucher.

-Toucher le merle ? On doit monter dans la fontaine ? s'enquit Tim.

Turner s'était déjà rapprochée de la dernière statue alors ils s'exécutèrent sans poser plus de question.

-Et voici Mordred. Le félon qui blessa mortellement Arthur. Son fils également. Et le neveu de Morgane. La pierre du feu pour son audace et sa force brute.

Un éclair jaillit de l'oiseau moins d'une seconde plus tard, balayant en un instant à peine la crypte dans son entièreté, figeant les élus comme l'aurait fait la foudre, les éblouissant.

Harry resta immobile longtemps encore, la main sur la patte de l'oiseau. Il reprit peu à peu conscience de l'eau qui engloutissait toujours ses pieds et ses chevilles, de sa main posée sur la pierre lisse de l'oiseau, de son corps tendus dans l'attente d'une sensation physique qui n'était pas venu. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher Hermione. L'esprit encore comateux, il la fixa un long moment. Elle ne semblait pas avoir encore reprit conscience, les yeux dans le vide.

Lentement il leva son autre main vers sa joue qu'il caressa doucement. Il vit ses paupières papillonner et son regard vint rencontrer le sien. Elle parut ailleurs encore un moment avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Ça va ?

Sa voix était étrangement roque. Comme si sa gorge était asséchée.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis ok, répondit-il simplement.

Ils se tournèrent vers Gaëlle et Timothé qui reprenaient eux aussi, peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La plus jeune semblait être angoissée, ce que Harry comprenait parfaitement. Il se sentait lui-même étrangement anxieux. Il descendit de la fontaine et s'avança de quelques pas, sans descendre du socle où étaient toujours posés leurs sacs. Il regarda autour de lui pour prendre connaissance des lieux.

C'était toujours la même crypte, avec les mêmes statues, les mêmes colonnes et les mêmes bas-reliefs. Cependant s'y était ajouté, un amas d'objet divers et variés. Des armures étincelantes, des amulettes vieillies par le temps, des épais grimoires, des immenses tapisseries aux couleurs vives, une imposante roue à huit rayons, une harpe qui jouait sous une main invisible et sans émettre le moindre son, et un millier d'autres objets.

-Turner ?

Personne ne répondit.

Il se tourna vers ses trois amis restés dans la fontaine et son regard se posa sur l'oiseau derrière eux. Le Merle avait déplié ses ailes et s'apprêtait à s'envoler.

Gaëlle, Hermione et Tim le rejoignirent.

-Vous croyez qu'on devrait…commença Tim.

Soudain la lumière s'éteignit, laissant seule la fontaine et son socle éclairés. Harry raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette.

Un fuseau de lumière s'alluma, comme un spot, pointant un pan du mur où était apparue une porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Un jeune homme s'avança, tenant dans sa main une lance d'un blanc éclatant. De la pointe de fer perlaient quelques gouttes de sang. Il était suivit de deux autres jeunes hommes tenant chacun un chandelier d'or. Un demoiselle fermait la marche. Dans ses mains elle tenait une coupe, enchâssée d'un magnifique rubis de la couleur du sang, et d'où émanait une éclatant lumière.

Le cortège passa devant eux sans remarquer leur présence, d'une démarche lente et rythmé, comme dans une danse, suivit par la lumière.

Ça avait tout l'air d'une vision, d'une illusion.

-C'est…

Le reste de la question de Timothé se perdit dans sa gorge et personne ne lui répondit.

Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir, soudain paniqué à l'idée de les voir disparaître, emportant avec eux le Graal.

-Attendez !

Aucune des apparitions ne se retourna ni ne fit mine de l'avoir entendu. Il leva sa baguette sans savoir quoi faire, démuni pour la première fois de sa vie, sentant comme un sixième sens, qu'ici, sa magie n'avait aucun effet.

Déjà, ils étaient arrivés de l'autre côté de la pièce où une seconde porte s'ouvrit. Le premier jeune homme n'eût pas le temps de passer, Hermione s'était élancé du socle, poussée par la force de celui qui sait et qui doit agir.

-Pourquoi la lance saigne ?

Cette question paraissait incongrue mais quand Harry vit les quatre jeunes gens se figer il retint son souffle. Lentement, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir Hermione, comme prenant soudain conscience de sa présence.

-Pourquoi la lance saigne ? Et… et à qui…apportez-vous… à qui apportez-vous cette coupe ?

Ils se tournèrent les uns après les autres, le visage inexpressif.

La voix de la jeune fille inconnue s'éleva, lointaine et cristalline.

-C'est du sang du sacrifié dont la sainte et pure lance est teintée.

Harry aurait voulu bouger mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Timothé restait immobile également, contemplant en silence l'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, déboussolé et émerveillé tout en même temps. Dans un ultime effort pour s'arracher de son propre mutisme, Gaëlle descendit à son tour du socle pour venir aux côtés d'Hermione.

-Et pour la coupe ?

Ce qui n'était qu'un murmure résonna dans la crypte comme une exclamation.

-Du sang de votre sacrifié de la lance devra couler avant que ne vous soit donné ce qu'ensemble vous rechercher.

-Pardon ?

Harry mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé à son tour. Le regard perçant de la jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

-Du sang de votre sacrifié de la lance devra couler avant que ne vous soit donné ce qu'ensemble vous rechercher.

Harry sentit l'agacement lui monter au nez, le sortant plus sûrement de sa torpeur que n'importe quel remède. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours parler par énigmes et obscures demi-mots ?

Il descendit à son tour du socle, retrouvant toute sa combativité.

-Quel sacrifié ?

-Celui de votre groupe que vous aurez désigné.

C'était une voix plus grave qui avait parlé. Une voix d'homme. Un homme d'un âge avancé.

Une silhouette se découpa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Vous êtes le roi Pécheur ? questionna timidement Hermione.

Le vieil homme n'avait rien d'un roi. Ni les habits ni la prestance ni la couronne.

Il sourit et s'avança un peu plus pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de la jeune fille qui portait le Graal.

-C'est à vous qu'ils apportent la coupe ? reprit-elle.

-Tu te trompes mon enfant. La coupe ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que lui offrir mon humble demeure.

-Nous sommes venus…commença Harry.

-Je sais pour quoi vous êtes venu. Mais vous ne pourrez obtenir ce que vous êtes venus chercher qu'en montrant votre détermination et votre esprit de sang de votre sacrifié de la lance devra couler avant que ne vous soit donné ce qu'ensemble vous rechercher.

-C'est quoi cet histoire de…

-Nous ne sacrifierons personne.

Timothé était enfin sortit de son engourdissement et s'avançait à présent vers ses amis, l'air grave.

-Aucun d'entre nous ne sera sacrifié.

-Vous devez choisir pourtant. L'un d'entre vous devra nous rejoindre.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Merlin les avait-il vraiment envoyer dans ce guet-apens ? Avait-il si peu conscience du danger ? Par son immortalité avait-il oublier ce que signifiait une vie ? Et à quoi avait servi leur si dur entraînement si, face à Ixion, ils devaient se retrouver à trois ? Ils n'avaient aucune chance. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Tout cela ne rimait à rien !

Il leva sa baguette, imité par ses trois compagnons.

-Nous. Ne. Sacrifierons. Aucun. D'entre. Nous, répéta-t-il en détachant chaque mot.

-Votre magie n'a aucun effet ici. Nous ne sommes pas dans votre monde. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous devez vous plier à nos règles, expliqua le Roi Pécheur d'une voix calme.

Harry tenta de jeter un sort de démon mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et il se sentit à nouveau immobilisé. Il tenta un sort d'Ange et un sort de Sorcier mais rien ne semblait marcher.

Il se sentait démunis et trahis. Comment avait-il atterrit ici ? Pourquoi les avait-on envoyer là ? Quelle mauvaise blague était-ce ?

Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait réfléchir correctement et il se sentait abattu. Il aurait voulu crier mais il en était incapable. Cet homme disait vrai. Il n'était rien ici. Il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il était à leur merci.

-Réfléchissez bien. Que l'un d'entre vous se sacrifie et vous aurez le Graal.

-C'est tout réfléchis.

La voix de Gaëlle s'était élevée claire et assurée.

-Nous ne sacrifierons aucun d'entre nous. Nous repartons.

Harry ne voulait pas repartir. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça _affronter tous ces dangers, survivre à toutes ces épreuves, relever après chaque chute_ pour être mis au pied du mur si près. Si près. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tendre le bras…le Graal n'était qu'à quelques pas.

Quelle injustice ! Quel terrible affront ! Quelle amère déception !

-Vous ne pouvez repartir maintenant. Si vous n'obtenez pas ce que vous êtes venu cherchés vous serez condamnés à errer dans ce monde qui n'est pas le vôtre, coincés dans votre quête sans fin.

Quel choix avaient-ils ? Aucun semblait-il. Toutes ses questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans la tête de Harry. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il aurait voulu s'étendre un moment, fermer les yeux et dormir. Dormir pour se réveiller hors de ce cauchemar où il était impuissant. La seule porte de sortie était-elle vraiment la mort de l'un d'entre eux ?

Il y a quelques mois de cela il aurait sacrifié n'importe lequel d'entre eux sans remord si ça avait pu lui permettre d'obtenir un objet comme le Graal. Les trois même s'il avait fallu. Mais à présent il se demandait lequel devait mourir et la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était : aucun. Il ne sacrifierait pas l'un de ses amis pour ce foutu Graal dont il ne voulait même pas !

Pour le Graal peut-être pas. Mais pour sa vie ? Si il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour revenir sur Terre ? Dans son monde. Aucun autre moyen pour vivre encore un peu ? Aucun autre moyen pour finir leur combat ? Il pensait à tous ces gens qui espéraient que les élus mettraient fin à la Force. Et puis… Il pensait à Hermione. Si c'était pour la sauver elle ? Supporterait-il de la voir bloquée ici, loin de sa vie, loin des siens, loin de tout. Alors, qui serait-il prêt à sacrifier ?

Il avait beau y réfléchir il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Gaëlle ? Timothé ? Timothé ? Gaëlle ?

Ils étaient là, à un demi pas de lui. Il les entendait respirer. Il les connaissait mieux que personne. Leurs craintes, leurs faiblesses, leurs forces, leurs goûts. Leur retirer la vie ? Il ne s'en sentait capable.

Il chercha un autre moyen. Il n'y en avait pas.

-Lequel d'entre vous sera sacrifier ?

La voix du Roi Pécheur le sortit de sa torpeur.

-Aucun d'entre nous, répéta-t-il.

Ils finiraient par trouver un moyen. Se sacrifier maintenant ne rimait à rien.

Et pourtant au fond de lui, une petite voix continuait de lui demander « Et si c'était notre dernière chance ? ».

-Vous avez fait votre choix.

Le Roi Pécheur se détourna, imité des quatre jeunes gens qui reprirent leur marche solennelle vers la porte qui se referma lentement.

-Attendez ! hurla Hermione.

Jamais Harry ne l'avait entendu rugir aussi fort. Inquiet, il se tourna vers elle. Quelle folie allait-elle commettre ?

-C'est d'accord.

La porte encore entrouverte s'ouvrir complétement laissant entrevoir le Roi Pécheur.

-Moi. Je suis d'accord pour rester ici.

Gaëlle lui prit la main.

-Ne dis pas n'importe.

-Nous n'aurons pas d'autre chance, répliqua la Gryffondor. Je dois le faire.

-C'est hors de question, répliqua Timothé.

-Refermez cette porte. Elle reste avec nous.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Harry, vous devez retourner là-bas. Il reste Ixion. Nous n'avons pas fini ce que nous avions à faire.

-Alors retournez-y vous, déclara Gaëlle. Je suis la moins forte. Pour la dixième technique vous aurez besoin du plus de force possible.

-Gaëlle j'ai dit que je restais je reste.

-Ecoute-moi Hermione, le plus capable de se sortir de là c'est moi, ok ? Donc s'il y en a un seul qui doit rester c'est moi.

-De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi on en discute. On reste ensemble et puis c'est tout ! rétorqua Tim. On a tout affronté ensemble. On doit continuer.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Timothé ! approuva Harry.

Soudain la pièce fut plongée dans la plus complète obscurité puis la lumière se ralluma. Sans un bruit, la porte s'était refermée sur le Roi Pécheur et avait disparue.

-Non, non, gémit Hermione. Le Graal ! Vous ne connaissez pas la légende ? Perceval n'a pas eu de deuxième chance ! Jamais il n'a pu retrouver le Graal. Nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance.

-Ecoute Hermione, sans vouloir te vexer, le Graal c'est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe pour le moment. On doit trouver un moyen de rentrer.

-On ne sait même pas dans quelle dimension on est. Si ça se trouve, le temps passe dix fois plus vite ici. Si ça se trouve on va rentrer bien trop tard. Et puis si ça se trouve…

-Hermione tu veux bien arrêter de paniquer bêtement. Je cherche un moyen de nous sortir de là.

-Peut être que les pierres sont ici ? proposa Gaëlle.

-Ou peut-être qu'il y a une clé qui nous permettra de faire demi-tour dans tout ce fatras, supposa Tim.

Un silence morne d'abattit sur le petit groupe.

Tim regardait autour de lui d'un air absent, Gaëlle cherchait dans le visage de chacun de ses amis, tour à tour, une idée salvatrice ou le courage de ne pas fondre en larme, Harry fixait Hermione, Hermione cachait son visage dans ses mains.

Il s'avança, incertain, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ecoute moi Hermione, murmura-t-il. On va s'en sortir. On s'en sort toujours. Merlin ne nous aurait pas envoyer ici sans moyen de repartir. Il suffit de le trouver. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus. Ensemble nous trouverons une idée…

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il tourna la tête vers Timothé, interrogateur, s'attendant à moitié qu'il ait viré fou et qu'il s'apprêtait à les décapiter un à un. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Du doigt il leur désigna un siège près duquel une épée était plantée.

Et sur ce siège reposait une coupe simple, ornée d'un unique rubis et d'où une clarté féerique s'échappait.

Le Graal.

Ils s'approchèrent, n'en croyant pas leur yeux.

-C'est le vrai ? questionna Gaëlle.

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Il correspond aux descriptions.

-On a remporté l'épreuve alors ? Ce serait encore un de ses trucs tordus comme pour la pierre de Métissés ?

Tim était euphorique. Harry plus que méfiant.

Hermione frôla d'un doigt timide le siège.

-Je crois…que c'est le siège périlleux.

-Et c'est quoi ça ?

-C'est le siège réservé au chevalier qui met fin à la Quête du Graal. Seul Galaad a pu s'y asseoir.

Harry tenta plusieurs sorts pour vérifier que toucher la coupe n'était pas dangereux mais ils n'eurent aucun effet.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, déclara soudain Gaëlle.

Elle inspira profondément une ou deux fois pour retrouver son calme et avança une main tremblante vers la coupe. Ses amis la regardèrent faire, sur leurs gardes, prêts à se jeter sur elle pour lui arracher des mains au moindre signe de faiblesse.

Il ne se passa rien quand elle s'en saisit.

-Il y a un parchemin dedans, déclara-t-elle.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Etait-il là depuis le début ? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Après un instant d'hésitation, Timothé le prit et le déroula.

_« C'est du sang du sacrifié dont la sainte et pure lance est teintée. De celui qui se sacrifie de lui-même et non de celui sacrifié contre lui-même._

_C'est à celui qui le mérite que la coupe est apportée. Vous la méritez. C'est à vous qu'elle appartient._

_Le cœur de celui qui aime sincèrement n'est jamais totalement noir.»_

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi penser. Il était à bout de souffle sans avoir fait aucun effort physique ou magique.

Il sentit la main d'Hermione venir serrer la sienne et elle posa un instant sa tête contre son épaule. Du pouce il traça des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

-Je ne sais pas si nous le méritons vraiment, mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains, murmura la jeune fille.

-Nous le protégerons, décida Harry, bientôt soutenu par les hochements de tête de leurs deux amis.

Il attendait que Turner vienne lui dire que la mission était fini. Qu'ils devaient repartir à présent. Mais Turner n'était pas là et, dans cette situation, c'était à lui de dire qu'il était temps de repartir.

Il embrassa Hermione dans les cheveux, donna une accolade à Tim et serra avec douceur l'épaule de Gaëlle. Avec précaution, il mit le parchemin dans son sac avant de se retourner vers son équipe.

-Alors, des idées.

-C'est facile, répondit Hermione. Le mode d'emploi est écrit sur la fontaine.

En effet, la première série de runes avait été remplacée par une nouvelle phrase.

Il fallut quelque minutes à Hermione pour la traduire.

« Une fois le Merle abreuvé par la coupe sacrée, il pourra, sur son secret, ses ailes refermer»

Ce fut Harry qui s'en chargea.

Le même éclair de lumière jaillit alors les ramenant dans leur monde.

Un silence pesant les accueillis.

-Turner ? Nous avons…

Timothé n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry s'était jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol.

Un sort lui frôla l'épaule.

-Quelle joie intense que de rencontrer enfin mes élus.

La voix d'outre-tombe ne semblait même pas venir de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui leur faisait face.

Tim sortit la tête de l'eau où elle venait de se faire enfoncer par la délicate attention de Harry mais il ne prit même pas la peine de le foudroyer du regard.

De leur côté, les filles étaient déjà en garde.

-Où est Turner ?

-Il ne nous importunera pas. D'ailleurs, personne ne le fera. C'est entre vous et moi.

Harry et Tim se relevèrent, la baguette dressée vers les deux yeux rouges qui les fixaient, l'air moqueur.

-Je crois qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations ou de vous proposer de vous joindre à moi j'imagine, alors passons directement aux choses sérieuses. Où est le Graal ?

Gaëlle avait besoin de prononcer ce nom. Pour prendre conscience de la réalité. Pour bien s'assurer que ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas un effet de son imagination. S'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait _cauchemardait_ pas. Tout se passait tellement vite depuis la bataille de Poudlard, à l'épreuve du Graal, la fontaine et les pierres… Alors, bien que ça n'ait aucun sens ni aucun intérêt, elle prononça le nom.

-Ixion.

Il ricana et fit tomber son capuchon en arrière.

-C'est mon nom.

_C'est fini pour ce chapitre. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, de frappe et tout. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres et qu'ils seront beaucoup plus courts. En attendant, les RaRs :_

Best280 : Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait ainsi passionné. J'espère que malgré la longue attente, elle continu de te plaire. N'hésite pas à faire des remarques, j'essaie de m'améliorer. Merci pour ta review.

Eldar-Melda : Oui, j'avais essayé une approche différente. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais décrit de bataille à si grande ampleur et pour que chaque facette de la bataille soit accessible je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que de changer de point de vue. En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ait plû. J'espère qu'il en a été de même pour ce chapitre. Merci d'être toujours là en tout cas.

A plus !

Shadows 37700 : Salut ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne t'a pas dégouté de ma fic. Merci de me soutenir en tout cas.

Klaude : Oui, j'ai dû utiliser une nouvelle approche pour le chapitre 36 afin de « couvrir » la bataille. C'était un essai et apparemment ça a plû donc tant mieux. On ne peut pas dire que Harry soit très protecteur mais c'est vrai que, sans doute, il n'apprécierait pas que quelqu'un cherche à blesser Hermione et il est probable qu'il chercherait à la défendre et à la venger. J'espère que l'avancement de ce couple te plaît. Dans tous les cas, merci pour tes reviews.

Chris87 : Salut ! c'est gentil de qualifier ma fiction de « bonne ». J'espère que tu continueras à le penser^^ Désolée, je n'avais pas prévu de montrer la suite du combat. Nous avons eu l'essentiel du combat et le combat Mangemort/Ange n'était pas ce qui m'intéressait. C'est vrai que le combat entre Harry et Voldemort avait une grande importance mais le fait est j'ai préféré utiliser une autre approche. Là encore j'ai pensé que ce qui en ressortait était plus intéressant. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Et puis, un beau combat se profile à l'horizon, j'espère que ça te console ^^ Quoi qu'il en soit Merci d'être encore et toujours là.

Bisous

Zaika : ^^ quel enthousiasme ! Désolée d'avoir tant tardé à poster la suite et merci pour la review. J'espère l'attente ne t'a pas refroidi. La suite te plaît ?

Butterflied75 : Coucou ! Merci pour la review ! J'espère que ce chapitre rattrape le précédent qui ne t'avait pas trop plû. Désolée de ne pas avoir mis la confrontation Harry/Voldemort à laquelle tu t'attendais visiblement mais je ne crois pas que ça aurait apporté quoi que ce soit. On avait vu que Harry était capable de le battre et, dans cette confrontation, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de mettre les détails. En échange vous aurez droit à un long combat dans le prochain. Comme tu dis, ils savent se battre maintenant. Heureusement avec l'entraînement qu'ils sont subi ! Enfin, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

Chotsala : Contente que tu aies été passionné par le chapitre précédent. En a-t-il été de même pour celui-là ? Enfin, désolée d'avoir tant tarder, j'espère que tu me pardonneras :) Et merci pour ta review.

LeRoiDéchu Hi ! T'as vu ? cette fois j'ai bien souligné ton pseudo :)

Tu n'auras pas à me traquer ! Il faudra être patient mais cette fic est bientôt finie. Comme je le disais, plus que 2 chapitres ! Que dis-tu de ce chapitre ? Trop lourd ? Trop chiant ? Je crois que le début est un peu lent (j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire) mais la fin est pas mal, non ? (ouais, ouais, je m'envoies des fleurs ^^) T'as eu ton bac finalement ? (ouais, je sais, là ça remonte ! Désolée pour le retard du chapitre en passant ^^) Je suis à la fac moi maintenant ! Deuxième année.

Bisous.  
PS : Désolée pour les fautes. J'ai moi-même horreur de lire un truc où il y a pleins de fautes mais j'avoue que quand j'écris je suis trop dans l'histoire et après quand je relis il arrive que je ne fasse pas assez attention.

PS2 : Merci d'être encore là pour soutenir l'auteur indigne que je suis XD

Sandra : Là encore tu as dû attendre. Désoléééééééée. Vraiment. Mais comme tu le dis, un chapitre ne s'écrit pas en un claquement de doigt. Sans que ce soit une histoire de longueur d'ailleurs. En une après-midi je peux écrire sept pages. Mais il faut que je sois dedans l'histoire, je sache quoi écrire… Pour ce chapitre je ne savais toujours pas où mettre le Graal. Finalement je me suis décidée pour le Kilimandjaro et, je dois avouer, je ne sais RIEN sur l'Afrique, alors la Tanzanie, ses climats, ses paysages, les décalages horaires… ce sont des trucs bêtes auxquels vous ne faites sans doute même pas attention mais je me dois d'y penser. Fin voilà. J'espère au moins que la suite valait le coup d'attendre… Merci en tout cas pour la review.

Bsx

Jonathan : Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments. J'espère qu'ils tiennent aussi pour ce chapitre. A très bientôt j'espère.

Flubber : Merci à toi pour tes reviews et désolée pour l'attente. J'imagine que c'est dure de se replonger par la suite dans l'histoire en ayant oublié les détails et tout… Cependant, j'espère que le chapitre vaux quand même le coup.

Nono-chan230 : Hello ! Je sais qu'à cause du temps entre les chapitres, c'est difficile de se remettre dedans. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que j'ai remis quelques rappels avant le chapitre. J'espère que ça a été utile.

J'avoue que je craignais un peu le chapitre précédent à cause des descriptions et de la difficulté d'être sur tous les fronts à la fois mais bon, apparemment c'est plutôt bien passé. Xd peut être que tu as trouvé trop de description dans celui-ci. Il n'y a pas tellement d'action à proprement parlé, mais bon j'ose espérer qu'il t'a plû quand même.

Je ne pense pas avoir voulu bâcler consciemment le dernier et j'espère que tu n'as pas eu cette impression pour ce chapitre-ci. C'est juste que quand je suis dedans, je fais pas trop gaffe au fautes et tout et après je le relis que vite fait, comme je viens de finir le chapitre.  
Enfin, bref, désolée pour l'attente et merci de reviewer !  
bye !

Nounours4 : Merci pour la review tout d'abord, et ensuite désolée pour l'attente. J'espère que la suite aura au moins été à la hauteur de tes espérances. A bientôt, peut-être ?

Aliesmile : Hi ! Je sais bien que le temps entre chaque chapitre est un vrai problème mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ce que je peux t'assurer, c'est que je finirais cette fic. Il ne reste d'ailleurs que deux chapitres alors, puis-je te demander de patienter encore un peu ? :) Ent tout cas merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Heroica Fantasia 8 : Salut ! que de compliments ! Merci ^^ Encore une fois, il est hors de question que j'abandonne ce fic. Il va juste falloir être très patient. J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu par ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses.

A Smiling Cat: Hey, Hey! Mais non tu ne m'as pas oublié ! C'est une illusion. Tu es très contente de me retrouver au contraire, hein ? hein ? hein ? :)

Et oui, l'alternance des points de vue avait l'air d'avoir plû. Coup de bol pour mi parce que c'était un essai complétement foireux. Quand je l'ai posté je me suis dit « Oh Merlin, ça va pas leur plaire » et puis finalement ça a été .

Et oui ! Mes élus ont la claaasse ! Ils se nt pas tappés des heures et des heures d'entraînement à suer sang et eau pour être juste moyen ! Ce sont les meilleurs ! Ouais !

Je suis contente que tu ais remarqué les petites exclamations comme celle de Ron et tout. Ça faisait des mois que je m'étais mis une ptite note en bas de page pour y penser Xd Je fais pitié.

Fin bon, désolée pour l'attente et Merci d'être encore là !

Alexon1993 : Merci pour la review. Bon, il n'y a pas eu la tête de Voldrmort mais de toute façon, il était au courant que Harry serait là donc il n'aurait sans doute pas fait de tête étonnée. J'espère que tu as quand même aimé ce chapitre.

Bisous

Sahada : Merci pour ta review. La suite te plaît ?

Anonyme Particulier : ça y est ! la suite est enfin arrivée ! bon j'avoue, je me demande si t'es encore là pour la lire. Je sentais au fil de tes reviews (5 rien que pour ce chapitre, si j'ai bien compté XD) ton énervement s'amplifier. Enfin, j'espère que tu seras miséricordieuse et que tu m'accordera ton pardon. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? En tout cas merci de me motiver et de jamais lâcher, c'est un peu effrayant de lire tes « reviews assassines » comme tu dis mais au moins je me dis que c'est de l'impatience et que du coup ce que j'écris c'est pas si mauvais. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu quand même ?

_Encore merci à vous tous. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop tarder pour le prochain. Continuez de me soutenir, ça me fait très plaisir._

_Bisous à tous_

_ ZiaGranger._


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Me revoilà ! Et ouais, je vous ai même pas fait attendre un an. 2013 sera l'année des miracles ! Bon, plus sérieusement, je m'excuse de ce temps d'attente toujours trop long. Dites-vous que c'est l'avant dernier et que vous serez bientôt débarrassés ! Et oui, les amis ! Plus que l'épilogue et ce sera fini. Bon, mais avant ça, vous devez lire ce chapitre-ci, qui est un peu le dénouement. Je vous en dis pas plus ) _

_Je remercie encore une fois tous les lecteur mais surtout les revieweurs qui continuent de me soutenir malgré l'attente, les fautes et toutes les autres imperfections de ma fic (et de moi-même) ! De bonnes fêtes à tous et une excellente année 2013 ! _

_Quelqu__es rappels :_

Les Personnages :

_Timothé Night :_ Vivait en Australie, 19 ans. Né d'un père démon et d'une mère moldue. Elément eau.

_Harry Potter :_ l'Elu, vivait à Niebelung (forteresse démoniaque), 17 ans. Né d'un père mi-démon, mi-sorcier et d'une mère mi-ange, mi-moldu. Elément feu.

_Hermione Granger :_ Vivait en Angleterre, 17 ans. Née de parents moldus. Elément Air.

_Gaëlle Angélique_ (entrée à Poudlard sous un faux nom : Géliquane) : vivait à Divinius (la cité des Anges). 15 ans. Né d'une mère sorcière et d'un père ange. Elément Terre.

_Ixion le Maléfique_ : autrement dit « La Force ». Ancien Ange vivant à l'époque médiévale qui tua sa reine (Lény aux cheveux d'or) en faisant croire que c'était un Démon. Son but était de prendre le pouvoir sur les trois peuples. Les quatre premiers élus l'ont défait une première fois mais il a réussi à ressortir des enfers. Il cherche le Graal afin de devenir invincible.

_Sethan :_ le sherpa démoniaque. Il a tué l'ancien Sherpa pour prendre sa place et s'était associé à Voldemort une première fois pour faire tuer Lily et James Potter. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'éducation de Harry jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, lui inculquant la haine des anges et des sorciers. Dans le dernier chapitre il s'est attaqué au ministère de la magie avec les démons et il a été mis hors d'état de nuire..

_Voldemort :_ Considéré comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il a tué les parents de Harry avant de disparaître à cause d'un sort de protection qu'avait jeté Lily sur Harry. Il est réapparut peu de temps avant le début de la fic. Harry s'est donné comme l'un de ses buts principaux de se venger en le tuant. Dans le chapitre précédent, il avait attaqué Poudlard avec ses Mangemorts et Harry le tuait.

Quelques pratiques magiques : (lisez-les vraiment, c'est important pour ce chapitre)

_L'aura _: L'aura n'est qu'une vision de la nature et de la puissance de la magie qui habite un être doté de pouvoir. Apprendre à faire apparaître son aura est un exercie pour apprendre à mieux contrôler sa magie.

_La théorie des flux_ : La magie circule dans le corps par un réseau de vaisseaux tout comme le sang par les veines ou les informations par les nerfs. Par une pratique particulière, on peut apprendre à concentrer plus ou moins le flux de cette magie pour donner plus ou moins de puissance à un sort.

Le flux peut servir dans des techniques de magie, comme les sorts des éléments.

Avec ce flux, on peut créer des armes de flux (qu'on façonne par l'esprit et qui reflètent, par la couleur notamment, l'aura) que l'on alimente avec son propre flux (de la magie pure donc). Les blessures infligées par une arme flux sont très dangereuses, car la peau entre en contact direct avec la magie. Chaque estafilade se change peu à peu en une plaie béante noire et douloureuse.

Le réseau de flux se concentre en un point particulier (qui diffère selon le sorcier, l'ange, le démon…) qu'on appelle le carrefour du flux: l'endroit où la plupart des vaisseaux du flux se rejoignent. Seul une grande maîtrise du flux peut permettre de le voir. Si on enfonce une arme de flux dans ce carrefour du flux, la personne est paralysée (magiquement et physiquement) puis meurt. Cela ne peut marcher que si le flux de l'agresseur est égal ou supérieur à celui de l'agressé. C'est de cette manière que les premiers élus étaient parvenus à abattre Ixion la première fois

_Les Techniques Interdites _: Au nombre de dix, elles ont été créés par les légendaires Merlin, Viviane, Morgane et Mélusine. Ce sont de puissantes techniques offensives presque aussi risquées pour les utilisateurs que pour les cibles si elles sont mal exécutées. Au contraire, si elles sont bien exécutées, ce sont des armes redoutables même sur les créatures les plus puissantes comme les géants.

La première, La Méduse : Elle change en statue de pierre pour un temps non défini toute personne croisant les yeux de l'exécutant.

La seconde, Le Mur de Fleurs: Elle fait pousser une multitude de lianes et de plantes grimpantes qui immobilisent les adversaires de l'intérieur et qui, lorsqu'une baguette est touchée, la change aussitôt en une branche morte. Ce sort n'est pas forcément mortel.

La troisième, L'Inondation Corporelle : Elle emplie d'eau les poumons de toutes les créatures touchées au niveau de la poitrine.

La quatrième, La Séduisante Mélodie : Elle créé une musique hypnotisante qui ralentit le rythme cardiaque au point de l'arrêter. Elle touche tout ceux qui ne sont pas protégés par un mur d'insonorisation ou dont les oreilles sont directement protégées par un puissant sortilège.

La cinquième, L'Orbe noire : Elle créé un nombre infinie de sphères immatérielles de couleur ébène qui peuvent être, au choix, soit mortelle, sois douloureusement blessantes dès qu'elle atteint une cible vivante.

La sixième, La Mentale Confusion : Elle permet à l'exécutant de prendre la direction de plusieurs esprits sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, cela le rendant mille fois plus puissant que l'Impérium.

La septième, L'Armure de Flamme : Elle génère une armure de flamme prolongée qui protège de la plupart des sorts et contre-attaque directement. Elle utilise cependant beaucoup d'énergie.

La huitième, La Fusion Charnelle : Elle unifie deux corps pour créer momentanément un troisième corps plus puissant. Elle associe les magies sans les unir, ce qui leur permet moins de puissance.

La neuvième, Le Savoir Céleste : Elle donne le pouvoir de contrôler le ciel et ses éléments.

La dixième, Le Mélange des Magies : Elle permet à un nombre indéterminé de sorciers de fournir leur puissance magique à un unique individu (l'exécutant), offrant à ce-dernier une puissance qu'il n'atteindrait pas seul. C'est la seule des dix techniques à ne pas avoir d'impact direct sur un ennemi. L'exécutant doit être désigné pour sa force physique et magique. Ce doit être le plus puissant car, au moment où il aspirera la magie de ses alliés, son corps doit soutenir jusqu'à l'expulsion la magie qu'il aura engrangé. Attention : L'exécutant est condamné à mort à cause de la puissance qu'il va encaisser et rejeter d'un coup.

C'est la seule des techniques qui permette à Harry d'avoir suffisamment de pouvoir pour tuer Ixion.

_Voilà, voilà, j'espère que c'est clair. Et maintenant (enfin !) bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 38: Le chant de la magie

Il s'était demandé si c'était _ça _la mort. Pas qu'il en ait eu peur. S'il y avait quelque chose, ce ne serait qu'un monde de plus à conquérir. Et s'il n'y avait rien… et bien qu'y aurait-il eu à craindre ? Mais il ne pensait pas que ça ressemblait à ça. Pas de corps, ni rien de matériel. Juste une espèce d'obscurité immobile où ne subsistait que sa conscience. Il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne sentait rien. Il n'avait aucune sensation. C'était une sorte de… de grand vide. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Il ne pouvait parler ni bouger. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espace pour bouger d'ailleurs comme le temps n'était pas tangible. Comment savoir si le temps continuait de s'écouler ? A quelle vitesse ? C'était une expérience intéressante et rageante à la fois. Alors il avait eu recours à ce qui l'avait toujours sauvé. Cette matière intangible qu'il avait amassé durant sa vie terrestre. Cette matière qui n'était pas que liée à son corps mais aussi à son esprit. La magie.

Dans un premier temps, il n'arrivait pas à la sentir. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire dans cette obscurité impénétrable. Alors il avait persévéré et après du temps et du temps (aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps exactement) il avait finir par sentir à nouveau en lui cette étincelle. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là mais il devrait remercier Avalon. Jamais sa propre magie n'aurait suffi à faire substituer quoi que ce soit de lui-même.

En effet, si la technique des élus n'avaient pas marché comme elle aurait dû sur lui, c'est parce qu'il n'était plus un être vivant comme les autres. A force d'avoir engrangé de la magie, son corps, son esprit, n'était plus celui d'un simple Ange, ni même d'un métis à la fois ange, sorcier ou démon, comme l'était le jeune Potter. Non, il était devenu magie. En partie du moins.

Lorsqu'on plante une arme de flux dans le centre magique d'un être doté de pouvoir, ce-dernier est immobilisé. Dans un premier temps son potentiel magique est comme figé et son corps entier est paralysé, lui retirant tout moyen de défense. Puis le flux nerveux est interrompu et, enfin, si l'arme reste à la bonne place suffisamment longtemps, le rythme cardiaque. Avec le corps meurt l'esprit… sauf dans le cas d'Ixion.

Son esprit était tellement lié à la magie qu'il n'avait pas été détruit. Car la magie ne meurt pas. Elle se détache du corps et va rejoindre ce à quoi elle peut s'attacher. La nature. Ou Avalon. Ou elle s'attache à un être vivant. Mais Ixion s'était approprié cette magie et, son esprit lié à elle, il trouva un moyen de contacter un ange qui deviendrait son allié. L'ange en question, guidé par l'esprit d'Ixion, libéra son corps qu'il pu alors réintégrer.

Avec sa nouvelle connaissance de _l'autre monde_ il avait pu engendrer des mini-cerbères et, par sa puissance, rallier à lui des alliés comme Voldemort ou Sethan. Mais Voldemort était un imbécile apeuré par tout et Sethan un _démon_ à l'esprit étriqué et aux ambitions trop limitées. Il lui fallait Harry Potter. Il savait que ce nouvel élu, censé le détruire, était prometteur. Sa soif de pouvoir, son potentiel magique, son impassibilité, son intelligence… Et il lui ressemblait tellement ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le déçoive à ce point ?

Sonder un esprit n'avait rien de facile mais, quand on y parvenait, on pouvait toujours être sûr de ce qu'on y trouvait. Au cours de son investigation, Ixion avait non seulement pu apprendre que Harry Potter ne se rangerait jamais à ses côtés, mais que ces quatre nouveaux élus étaient bien capable de trouver le Graal. Eh bien ! Qu'ils aillent donc le chercher ! Après tout, ça lui facilitait considérablement la tâche. Un espion ou deux bien placés valaient mieux que cent soldats surentrainés. Il avait attendu son heure patiemment. Une fois les pierres retrouvées il avait envoyé Sethan et Voldemort les récupérer mais aujourd'hui comme des siècles auparavant, il avait fallu se résoudre à tout faire soi-même.

Qu'il était facile de poser une trace magique sur un jeune demi-démon pas assez méfiant ! Une fois Turner attiré hors de la crypte, il n'y avait même pas eu le moindre danger à se faufiler dans la crypte et à attendre les nouveaux élus.

Et ils étaient revenus de leur périple magique, victorieux. Il sentait déjà pulser la magie du Graal tout près.

-Ixion.

Gaëlle Angélique. La semi-ange.

Il ricana presque malgré lui. Il faisait toujours tellement d'effet à ses adversaires. C'était ça le pouvoir. Théâtralement, il repoussa son capuchon.

-C'est mon nom.

Il ne savait pas comment finirait cet affrontement mais il ne ferait pas une deuxième fois l'erreur de les sous-estimer.

Il leva devant lui ses longues mains aux doigts blafards, tendant les bras vers ses quatre adversaires. Il aimait se battre mais s'il avait pu rallier à sa cause ces petits prodiges de la magie…

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de vous demander de me donner le Graal.

Harry Potter, le métis, s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, droit comme la justice, fier.

-Tout à fait inutile.

Ixion sourit. Il sentait peu à peu la magie bouillonner en lui, la soif de pouvoir reprendre le dessus, l'excitation et l'adrénaline monter dans sa poitrine et embrouiller son esprit. Il ressentait toujours ça à l'approche d'un combat important. Oui, il se sentait puissant. Il était fort. Mieux. Il était La Force. Comme il aimait ce sentiment de toute-puissance, comme il aimait cette sensation d'invulnérabilité. Ça devait être ça d'être Dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je m'en réjouis.

Qu'importait le danger, la mort ou même la vie. Ce qui comptait, c'était la magie.

… ….

Harry se souvenait avec précisions de son rêve et de l'impression qu'il en avait gardé. Ixion n'était pas comme Sethan ou Voldemort. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup plus puissant. Ce n'était pas seulement quelque chose qu'on savait mais quelque chose qu'on pouvait _sentir_.

Mais bizarrement, à présent qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec lui, sur le point d'accomplir sa funeste destinée, il se sentait prêt comme jamais auparavant. Il était prêt à combattre. Prêt à gagner.

C'est Ixion qui décocha le premier trait. Un sort d'une étrange couleur orangée tiré dans sa direction. Sans hésiter, il se jeta de côté pour l'éviter et roula jusqu'à se trouver à l'abris derrière une des colonnes. De leur côté, ses amis étaient parvenus à se mettre également à l'abris.

Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire. Perdre du temps à se battre serait inutile et dangereux. Si l'un d'entre eux perdait la vie, ils risquaient d'échouer. Il fallait recourir directement à la dixième technique. L'Ultime technique.

Il approcha la bague de ses lèvres et l'activa.

-On doit exécuter le mélange des magies le plus tôt possible. Retrouvez-vous derrière le pilier de Gaëlle, je fais diversion. Appelez-moi dès que vous êtes prêts.

Personne ne lui répondit.

-Vous m'avez entendu ?

-Oui Harry. Ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps. Fais attention à toi.

Il ne comprenait pas bien la réponse de Hermione. La mise en place pour cette technique n'était pas longue. Il suffisait qu'ils se mettent en cercle et qu'ils apprêtent leur flux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Hermione ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de mettre au point n'importe quel stratagème bancal pour essayer de le sauver. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il se tourna vers Ixion…ou plutôt, l'endroit où il avait été quelques secondes plus tôt.

Harry resserra sa prise autour de sa baguette, inspira profondément une fois ou deux, et avança lentement hors de son abris. Il ne vit aucun mouvement. Ni de la part de ses amis, ni venant de son adversaire. Il apposa un sort de détection des corps sur ses yeux, au cas où Ixion se soit rendu invisible, puis se rendit invisible à son tour. Lentement il avança d'un pilier à un autre.

Soudain, un éclair violet fila dans sa direction, suivit par une pluie d'étincelle bleu. Il leva son plus puissant bouclier et tira dans la direction d'Ixion mais celui-ci s'était déjà retiré. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une bourrasque de vent le balaya, le jetant au sol. Il roula pour éviter le sort qui fusait vers lui mais le sortilège, au lieu de disparaitre au contact du sol, rebondit, laissant au passage une trace de brulure. Harry vit le maléfice rebondir sur les murs, les statues, prenant à chaque fois un peu plus de vitesse et faisant à chaque impact de plus gros dégâts. Plusieurs autres sortilèges identiques suivirent et bientôt la crypte retentie d'inquiétants crépitements qui s'intensifiaient à chaque instant. Si cela continuait, la crypte finirait par s'effondrer.

Harry leva un bouclier autour de lui qui était censé aspirer les sortilèges et, priant pour qu'il marche correctement, se mit sur la trajectoire d'un des sorts. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur la bulle invisible et, après avoir créé un étrange remous insonore dans l'air, disparu.

Soulagé, Harry attira à lui les sorts qui vinrent mourir sur la surface de son bouclier, épuisant lentement mais surement un peu plus ses réserves d'énergie. Il s'adressa une nouvelle fois à sa bague.

-Mais que faites-vous bon sang ?

Il eut droit pour seul réponse à un désespérant grésillement.

Il serra les dents d'agacements. Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne les voit ni ne les entende ?

Un nouveau sortilège fusa vers lui. Il s'accroupit pour l'éviter et, en se redressant, fit enfin face à son adversaire.

Il leva sa baguette, devançant Ixion pour la première fois, et jeta un banale incantation d'immobilité que la Force n'eût aucun mal à dévier.

Elle leva sa main gauche et, de sa paume surgit un étrange fil doré qui s'élança vers Harry tel un lasso. Un sort d'ange. Harry exécuta quelques mouvements rapides et le fil vint s'écraser sur une surface miroitante de couleur sombre. Un bouclier démoniaque. Le fil se sépara en des milliers de minces vaisseaux qui partirent à l'assaut du mur opaque, cherchant la faille. Harry allongea le mur pour en faire une coupole de sorte qu'Ixion y fut enfermé, et, augmentant sa vitesse d'un sort d'ange, tourna autour de son propre mur pour jeter de toute part, une pluie de sortilèges offensifs sur son ennemi.

Alors qu'il courrait, il aperçut du coin de l'œil un éclat vert. Il eût à peine le temps de sauter (sa vitesse lui donnant plus d'élan, il pouvait sauter plus haut et plus loin) pour y échapper. Ixion n'avait eu apparemment aucun mal à sortir du piège et il avait de nouveau disparu. Le mur d'obscurité fondit, emportant avec lui, les fils dorés.

Harry se dédoubla pour explorer plus de distance et brouiller les pistes. Ixion n'avait pas besoin de se dédoubler, lui. Il était comme partout à la fois, jetant des sorts sur tous ses doubles, les suivant tous à la fois. Le combat s'intensifia et toujours aucun signe de ses amis. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il jetait des sorts, les évitaient, perdait un à un ses clones.

Pour éviter une pluie de flèches ensorcelées, il se jeta en avant et se retrouva accroupit contre la fontaine.

-Tu es seul Harry. Tes amis sont introuvables et tes clones ont disparus. Lève-toi. J'aime combattre en face à face.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, tout en priant que ses amis auraient bientôt fini leur foutu jeu ! Il se sentait bouillir de rage et d'inquiétude. Ils devaient suivre le plan !

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de sombrer dans la paranoïa. Il devait faire confiance à ses amis. Jamais ils ne le laisseraient tomber et jamais ils n'abandonneraient leur quête. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. S'ils avaient besoin de temps, Harry allait leur en donner.

Il se leva et se retrouva face à Ixion. Encore une fois. Peut-être la dernière si ses amis ne se dépêchaient pas. Il jeta un sort qu'Ixion dévia d'un mouvement de la main nonchalant avant de s'avancer vers lui. Harry jeta _le mur de fleurs_ pour tenter de le ralentir mais, où Ixion posait le pied, la végétation se flétrissait dans la seconde. Il tenta _l'orbe noir_ mais les sphères mortelles se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite autour d'Ixion, sans jamais le toucher, avant de se percuter les unes les autres, se détruisant elles-mêmes. Et Ixion continuait d'avancer vers lui, imperturbable. Harry tenta la colonne mortelle, sort démoniaque particulièrement puissant. Elle s'écrasa sur un mur d'une blancheur nuptiale et rebondit vers lui comme un ressort. Il n'eût d'autre choix que de la faire disparaître lui-même. Plus que quelques pas. Harry créa une boule de feu autour de lui-même pour se protéger. Une pluie enchantée vint s'y écraser sans pour autant l'éteindre. Il se sentit légèrement soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas complétement impuissant. Ce n'était que momentané cependant. Et il ne pouvait pas utiliser toutes ses forces à se défendre. Il fallait l'abattre. Il approcha sa bague de ses lèvres.

-Vous m'entendez ? Hermione ? Gaëlle ? Tim ?

Seul un grésillement lui répondit. Il s'accroupit, la main sur les yeux. Réfléchis Harry. Réfléchis Harry. Où étaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ?

Les flammes continuaient de brûler d'un feu glacé autour de lui, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il devait sortir. Maintenant. Tenter le tout pour le tout. Il ne pouvait perdre plus de temps.

Il retira son sort d'invisibilité qui lui prenait de l'énergie inutilement et réfléchis à un plan d'attaque. Il ne pouvait le tuer mais l'immobiliser serait peut être suffisant. Un poignard de flux ne suffirait pas. Pas avec sa seule magie. Ixion était habité par la magie de tout un tas d'êtres différents et par la magie pure d'Avalon. Sa propre magie ne suffirait pas à bloquer celle, bien plus concentrée, d'Ixion. Peut-être que dans un corps à corps, il pourrait lui infliger l'inondation corporelle. Ou alors,…

Il sentit un esprit frôler le sien comme il se serait pris une décharge électrique. C'était plus qu'un simple esprit. On aurait dit comme une vague de magie. Il se servit de l'occlumancie pour repousser l'attaque mais il dû bientôt faire face à une nouvelle poussée, plus violente encore qui le fit se recroqueviller les mains sur sa tête. Cette fois, l'attaque ressemblait d'avantage à une pointe d'acier effilée qu'on aurait enfoncé plusieurs fois au même endroit. Avec un sifflement de douleur, il la repoussa d'un sort qu'Hermione lui avait appris. Il mit quelques secondes à construire un rempart impénétrable autour de son esprit, liant les magies les unes aux autres pour les rendre plus fortes et plus difficiles à détruire. C'était comme un puzzle géant où les pièces auraient été inextricablement liées ensemble dans un enchevêtrement qui les rendait difficilement identifiables à l'adversaire. Il sentait comme une présence menaçante derrière ses défenses qui tournait autour mais à aucun moment il ne sentit ses protections faiblir.

L'union faisait la force. Mais il était seul. Lui qui avait toujours aimé combattre seul, il sentait aujourd'hui cette solitude comme une faiblesse. Il n'avait jamais envisagé d'affronter la Force seul.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait attendre éternellement.

Il porta la bague à ses lèvres une dernière fois.

-Hermione, si tu m'entends, il est vraiment temps d'accomplir le plan.

Il tendit l'oreille, espérant une réponse, mais toujours ce même grésillement insupportable. Il se leva et s'apprêta à baisser le rideau de feu qui le protégeait.

Une curieuse brise lui caressa le visage et son bouclier disparu avant qu'il ait fait le moindre geste. Il se baissa pour éviter un potentiel sortilège mais rien ne vint si ce n'est…

-Harry ! Viens dépêche-toi. On a peu de temps.

Il crut avoir halluciné en entendant la voix de Hermione résonner dans la crypte à présent vide.

-Hermione ?

Elle apparut au loin et lui fit signe d'avancer. Etait-ce un piège ?

-Harry dépêche ! Tim ne pourra pas tenir longtemps.

Il avança prudemment, sa baguette en avant mais Hermione avait déjà disparu derrière un pilier. Sur ses gardes, il dépassa la colonne et fut plus que surprit de sa découverte.

Un pentacle était dessiné au sol avec un étrange sable blanc. Dans les quatre branches sur les côtés étaient dessinées des runes.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

… ….

Ixion avait peu de souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Ce qui l'avait construit, ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Il avait accepté de sacrifier cette partie de lui pour la magie. Une magie pure qui pulsait en lui plus fort encore que le sang dans ses veines. Il ne se souvenait que du minimum. Les grandes lignes.

Il était né à Divinius, ses parent moururent ou disparurent _il n'en savait guère plus_ et, en tant qu'orphelin prometteur, il avait grandis parmi les autres orphelins prometteurs de l'Institut. Etant le plus brillant, il avait directement était engagé au palais comme fonctionnaire, puis conseiller auprès du roi.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait dérivé. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été dans le droit chemin. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait accumulé des savoirs sur toutes les sortes de magie et, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait arriver à rien en restant dans les jupes de son gouvernement à l'esprit étriqué, il avait décidé de s'en libérer. Tuer Leny avait presque était un jeu d'enfants. Ces anges étaient tellement confiant. Et faire croire que c'était les Démons avait été plus facile encore. Attiser la haine est toujours plus facile que d'attiser la sympathie. La rivalité entre les Démons et les Anges était déjà si perceptible. Seul Oris avait compris le subterfuge. Mais terrassé par la douleur il ne parvenait plus à gouverner son peuple ni à lui faire entendre raison. La loi du nombre est toujours la meilleure. La guerre avait permis à Ixion de faire ce qu'il voulait. D'amasser toute la magie dont il avait besoin, mais aussi de s'emparer du pouvoir.

Quand tout cela avait-il dérapé ? Avec les élus… Les premiers élus.

Il s'était senti si puissant. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'on pouvait encore le battre.

Ixion fixa l'endroit où Harry Potter avait disparu quelques instants auparavant. L'oreille tendu, il attendit de saisir la vibration de la magie. Il y avait bien quelqu'un mais… mais ce n'était plus Harry Potter. Ixion se concentra. Une aura masculine. Moins puissante mais toujours impressionnante. L'autre élu probablement. Tim Night.

Ixion haussa ses sourcils. Où disparaissaient-ils donc ? Et pour quoi faire ?

Il glissa jusqu'à son nouvel adversaire, curieux. Il semblait que ces nouveaux élus étaient plus…inventifs. Or, Ixion adorait apprendre de nouvelles façons de se servir de la magie. C'était toujours de nouveaux défis à relever.

… ….

Hermione, essoufflée, courrait tout autour du pentacle pour disposer des bougies allumées à chaque branches. Gaëlle, se tenait immobile dans l'une d'elle, les yeux fermées. Elle tenait une étrange boussole dans ses mains en coupe, et récitait sans cesse à voix basse la même formule.

-On prépare l'incantation.

-Nous devions nous en tenir au plan ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry. Qu'est-ce vous faites ? Où est Ixion ? Où aviez-vous disparus tout ce temps ?

-Il est dans l'autre dimension, répondit Hermione. Ou plutôt, nous sommes dans l'autre dimension. Et je sais que ça t'a paru long mais ça ne nous a pris que quelques minutes.

Il regarda sa montre et dû reconnaître qu'il n'avait eu à affronter Ixion qu'une dizaine de minutes finalement. Il n'en revenait pas.

-Explique-moi clairement. Où est Tim ? Pourquoi vous ne répondiez pas ?

Elle continuait de s'activer autour du pentacle, allumant une à une chaque rune d'un coup de baguette tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas mettre le pied sur les lignes formées par le sable.

-Désolée, les bagues doivent pas marcher d'une dimension à une autre. Et Tim est en train de nous faire gagner du temps. Ixion ne doit pas nous trouver avant qu'on ait fini.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça. On devait s'en tenir au _plan_. La dernière technique !

-On allait pas te laisser te sacrifier Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Les marmonnement de Gaëlle étaient insupportables. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son nom, celui d'Hermione et celui même de Gaëlle revenaient à chaque incantation.

-Laisse-moi finir ! On allait pas te laisse mourir sans rien faire. Alors on a cherché un moyen, un sort. Il n'y en avait pas Harry. On a eu beau chercher… C'est Tim qui a eu l'idée. Merlin, Vivian… Ils ont créés leur propres sorts. On pouvait faire de même. On avait pas assez de temps pour en créer un de toute pièce mais on pouvait en créer un à partir de ceux qu'on connaissait déjà. Ça n'a pas été facile.

Elle prit une gourde dans son sac et commença à s'éloigner alors que Gaëlle continuait à psalmodier. Harry se lança à la poursuite de la Gryffondor.

-Et alors ?

-J'y viens. Bref, on s'est débrouillés comme on a pu pour bricoler un sort. Et pour s'assurer une meilleur stabilité et une plus grande puissance, on a décidé de s'appuyer sur les runes magiques et sur les éléments.

Elle s'arrêta près de la fontaine et remplit sa gourde d'eau avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, toujours en courant.

-Nous avions toujours un problème de temps. Il nous en fallait pour tout mettre en place et, avec Ixion, on savait pas combien de temps on aurait. Gaëlle en a parlé à Gabriel et ensemble, ils ont trouvés un moyen de nous faire basculer dans une dimension alternative où seuls les lieux et les choses subsistaient. Gabriel nous a fourni l'alluvionne (une sorte de boussole enchantée qui est capable de séparer les strates de réalité) et Gaëlle a trouvé la formule ange qui permettrait de faire passer d'une réalité à l'autre qui on voudrait.

Ils étaient revenus sur le lieu du rite. Hermione se mordit la lèvre en regardant tout autour d'elle, concentrée, comme cherchant la moindre faille à son plan.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai été mis au courant de rien ? J'étais le premier concerné non ?

-Enfin Harry, c'est évident ! Tu aurais refusé. Gaëlle, rappelle Tim.

-Et alors ? C'est quoi cet fameux sortilège que vous avez _bricolé_.

Ce terme était loin de lui donner confiance.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, l'air gêné, comme si elle savait à l'avance que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Ça va te paraître fou mais… laisse-moi aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

Il grogna mais acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tellement le choix et le temps pressait. Derrière Hermione, Gaëlle avait joins le nom de Tim aux leurs dans son incantation.

-On avait beau réfléchir, rien ne semblait aussi puissant que l'ultime technique. Et il nous en fallait une aussi puissante pour être bien sûr que…enfin que si on mourrait Ixion mourrait avec nous. On a donc cherché à s'inspirer des techniques interdites. Mais on avait beau les tourner dans tous les sens… on finissait toujours par en revenir à la dernière. C'est là qu'on s'est dit… Pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? Si c'est la seule à nous assurer la victoire, pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de sa remarque la plus acide mais elle leva la main pour le faire taire.

-Tu ne pouvais pas supporter toute cette magie, on le savait mais on s'est dit… je me suis dit… si tu n'étais pas obligé de le supporter tout seul. On peut lier nos magies ET nos corps. La huitième technique nous le permet.

Harry ouvrit les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'il comprenait enfin.

-La Fusion Charnelle ne concerne que _deux_ corps.

-C'est ce que disent les règles. Mais les règles ont été écrites par les hommes. La magie n'a pas de limite. Après tout ce temps nous le savons. Nos limites sont nos propres limites. Et si c'est pour sauver nos amis, notre famille, le monde des sorciers, des démons ou encore celui des Anges, alors nous n'avons plus de limites Harry. Nous ne devons plus en avoir. Avec la huitième technique qui liera nos corps et la dixième qui nous permettra d'unir notre magie en une seule et même source de pouvoir, nous pourrons le détruire. Définitivement.

-Donc si je comprends votre solution miracle pour me « sauver », c'est qu'on crève tous ensemble dans un magnifique sacrifice commun ? Mais quelle fantastique idée ! Je n'y aurai pas pensé moi-même.

-Le pentacle nous permettra de mieux canaliser notre énergie et de nous unir plus solidement. Les éléments nous donneront la force qu'il nous manque. Et les runes rendront notre magie plus stable et plus facile à diriger. J'ai pensé à tout.

Elle semblait presque essayer de se convaincre elle-même.

-Utiliser deux techniques interdites multiplie par deux nos chances de se planter. Si on ajoute en plus que l'une des deux c'est l'ultime, ça nous condamne TOUS à mort à, pff, quoi ? 99.9 %. Grand minimum !

-Il nous reste le 0.1 %, tenta Hermione. Ça vaut le coup Harry. Laisse nous te sauver.

-Soit on meurt tous ensemble, soit aucun de nous ne meurt ! Et, personnellement, j'ai pas particulièrement envie de mourir. Donc je suis pour le 0.1%.

Timothé s'avançait vers eux, sûr de lui, avec l'air d'un conquérant, une énorme balafre boursoufflé lui entaillant le visage.

-Me voilà beaucoup plus motivé ! rétorqua Harry, plus furieux que jamais.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle en profita pour planter son regard dans le sien.

-Ecoute moi bien, Harry Potter. C'est notre décision. A tous. On se battra ensemble jusqu'au bout. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Et on va survivre. Je sais qu'on va survivre. On est plus fort que ça. On ne te laissera pas mourir et on ne mourra pas non plus. C'est ça qui est juste. On va se battre. Crois-moi Harry. Fais-moi confiance.

Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans son regard. Quelque chose de fort, de brûlant. Une assurance qu'il n'y avait jamais vu.

-On essaye, lâchât-il enfin. Mais si jamais ça ne marche pas, on exécute l'ultime. Sans plus discuter.

Mais au fond de lui il savait que si ça ne marchait, ils mourraient tous avant d'avoir pu lever la baguette.

Elle lui sourit et, avant qu'il ait pu la prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser, comme il aurait voulu le faire « au cas où », pour lui dire au revoir ou même merci, elle recula et prit place dans l'une des branches.

-Harry va là, Tim, va là. Quand j'aurais fait couler l'eau, nous pointerons tous la branche du sommet de notre baguette. Harry dira d'abord « Simul Adunamus In Quinto », puis ce sera à Tim, à moi, et enfin à Gaëlle. Il faudra enchaîner très vite, d'accord ? Une fois que la première enveloppe de chacun d'entre nous sera projetée, il faudra que nous psalmodions Efilda Netava sans s'arrêter. D'abord « Simul Adunamus In Quinto » puis « Efilda Netava ». Pas de geste, mais soyez très concentrés. Nous ne devons pas sortir du pentacle au risque de… de déstabiliser notre magie ce qui entraînerait un échec cuisant. Lorsque nous aurons fusionner, il ne faudra plus penser qu'à une seule chose pour éviter de nous dissocier : Détruire Ixion. Prêts ? Gaëlle, tu peux arrêter.

Le silence était étouffant après l'avoir entendu psalmodier pendant tout ce temps. Hermione se baissa et fit couler l'eau sur le sable blanc du pentacle.

Déjà la crypte semblait se brouiller. Ils commençaient à basculer dans la réalité.

L'eau se rependit le long des lignes formées par le sable.

-Vas-y Harry.

Ils levèrent leur baguette et Harry prononça la première formule. Il comprit alors ce que voulait dire Hermione par « première enveloppe ». C'est comme si une partie de lui avait été projetée en avant et il voyait son ombre à présent debout dans la première des cinq branches du pentacle. C'était très différent de créer un clone. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de reflet de lui-même d'un blanc opaque, un peu comme un fantôme, et pourtant il avait nettement sentie que cette chose s'était détachée de lui, comme on lui aurait amputé un membre. Le 'doppleganger' de Tim fut à son tour projeté en avant et vint se mêler au sien, le brouillant. Ce n'était plus une image 3D clair de Harry. Les deux projections sortaient et rentraient l'une dans l'autre continuellement, sans se battre mais plutôt dans une osmose étrange.

Il prenait plus encore conscience du danger que représentait cette technique. Et s'ils ne parvenaient à se séparer à nouveau ? Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière cependant et il tacha de rester concentré alors même qu'il sentait qu'il continuait de basculer dans l'autre dimension _la vraie, celle où Ixion les attendait. Hermione se joignit à l'étrange ballet des doubles fantomatiques aussitôt suivit de Gaëlle.

Harry se mit alors à psalmodier la seconde formule. Il prit conscience qu'il avait laissé partir beaucoup plus de lui-même qu'il ne le pensait lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de parler, de faire le moindre geste ou même de sentir sa magie circuler dans son corps. C'était comme si la matière de son corps et sa conscience étaient restés unis alors que toutes les fonctions (le mouvement, la magie,…) étaient parties avec le double. Il se contenta donc de psalmodier dans sa tête _Efilda Netava_, sans cesse comme une chanson dont on arrive pas à se défaire. Il sentit peu à peu sa conscience vaciller alors qu'une seconde (puis une troisième, puis une quatrième) couche de son corps rejoignait la fusion, comme par vague. A chacune de ses vagues, il se sentait comme perdre de la consistance et se joindre à quelque chose de plus grand. Une entité immense, plus étendue, plus forte. Il sentait sa conscience frôler d'autres consciences qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier encore. Elles avaient chacune une couleur, une odeur, un touché, une saveur différente. Et elles palpitaient comme des cœurs contre la sienne.

A chaque nouvelle vague il les frôlait plus et il sentait comme des corps se presser contre le sien. A chaque nouvelle vague il en apprenait plus sur chacune d'entre elle. C'étaient comme des bulles de savon qui se bousculaient entre elles sans éclater ni s'unir. Il entendait des mots, percevaient des bribes de pensées, mais aussi, apprenait à sentir comment chacune de ces conscience étaient construites dans leur profonde intimité. Leur forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs craintes, leurs joies, leurs sentiments,…

La première qu'il reconnut était celle d'Hermione. Elle était d'une lueur…ça ressemblait à du bleuté sans en être vraiment. Il la reconnue à son rire. Oui, en touchant sa conscience il entendit son rire. Il vit ensuite comme par échos ses pensées, ses préoccupations de l'instant présent mais aussi passé. Il entendait des bribes de conversation, sentit une écorchure sur son genou quand elle était tombée de son vélo à six ans, il dit avec elle sa première formule… Lorsqu'elle reconnut à son tour sa conscience, il la sentit sourire et elle lui lança à l'esprit leur première rencontre, dans le train qui menait à Poudlard. En échange il partagea avec elle le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé en l'embrassant pour la première fois. Leur deux bulles se collèrent l'une à l'autre, bientôt rejoint par celle de Gaëlle (douce comme du coton et d'un blanc lumineux, au goût de pain d'épice) puis celle de Tim (une boule d'énergie, plus rêche, de couleurs vives et qui sentait l'océan).

Ixion apparut devant eux et Harry se demanda s'ils seraient assez rapide.

Il sentit soudain comme une emprise sur son esprit, comme une main qui aurait saisi la sienne de façon brutale. Il se débâtit un instant avant de reconnaître Hermione. Elle était la plus douée pour manœuvrer les esprits, elle devait prendre leur union en main pour accélérer les choses. Et en un instant, il n'y eut plus de Harry, ni de Hermione, plus de Gaëlle, ni de Tim. Les quatre bulles n'en formait plus qu'une. Un être humain fait de chair et d'os mais dont le corps ne cessait de se mouvoir comme la surface ridée d'une eau dans laquelle on aurait jeté une pierre.

Ixion leva sa baguette. Une étrange brume brune jaillit lentement de l'air même, comme l'aurait fait la vapeur ou la rosée, et entoura l'étrange entité comme les anneaux d'un serpent géant. L'entité sentit qu'elle respirait plus difficilement.

Peu à peu Harry se sentit revenir, comme s'il prenait le contrôle du corps et de la magie, poussé par le reste de son être, ce qui était constitué de ce qu'avait été Hermione, Gaëlle et Tim.

L'entité leva la tête vers le ciel, les mains tendues, comme prenant conscience de toutes ses possibilité. La magie pulsait en elle. Elle était Force et Puissance à son tour. Une baguette se matérialisa dans sa main. Une baguette changeante, à l'image de son propriétaire multiple. Harry sentit sans le savoir que la fusion était complète.

L'entité leva sa baguette vers son propre corps, se lançant à lui-même un sort informulé de sourdine. Puis elle tourna son arme vers Ixion et, d'une voix d'outre-tombe où l'on entendait l'écho de chacune des voix qui la composait, elle psalmodia la formule de la quatrième technique interdite : la séduisante mélodie. Comme dans un rêve, l'écho d'une musique retentie. Une voix de femme, cri ou son de violon, s'éleva dans les airs alors que les anneaux de fumées continuaient à chaque instant de resserrer son étau.

Ixion tourna la tête, cherchant d'où venait cette mélodie. Sentant le piège, il voulut se boucher les oreilles mais il n'eût pas le temps. La mélodie faisait déjà son effet, lui retirant son libre arbitre. Il se détourna et fixa son regard dans celui de l'étrange créature qui lui faisait face et renforça son sort.

Ce serait à celui qui cèderait en premier. Harry le savait. Il puisa dans les forces qui le supportaient pour rajouter de la puissance à son sort et tenter de repousser la chape de brume qui empoisonnait son air et appuyait sur sa cage thoracique. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi fort, aussi puissant. Il atteignait enfin cette puissance infinie à laquelle il avait toujours aspiré.

L'entité prononça à nouveau la formule de la quatrième technique interdite d'une voix plus forte, plus sûre, et la litanie s'intensifia, prenant tout l'espace, emplissant l'air aussi surement que la brume opaque.

La musique hypnotique prenait peu à peu le pas sur la puissance magique d'Ixion. Il parvenait à maintenir son sort mais était incapable de se boucher les oreilles ou de faire le moindre mouvement. Peu à peu, il sentait son souffle diminuer et son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux pour goûter à cette fascinante mélodie mortelle dont il était incapable de se défaire ou de même vouloir se défaire. Il repensa aux sirènes des mythes et légendes de son enfance et s'étonna de même s'en souvenir.

La brume opaque s'assombrit. Harry voyait ses forces diminuer mais malgré cela il se sentait bien, comme anesthésié. Il discernait derrière lui la présence invisible, la magie mélangée à la sienne, de ses trois amis qui lui fournissaient leur propre énergie vitale pour soutenir la sienne.

Dans un même mouvement, l'entité et Ixion mirent un genou à terre.

Harry sentait son souffle court mais son cœur battait encore si fort.

Ixion se souvenait de toute la magie qu'il avait engrangé. Il la sentait se libérer dans ce long ruban de fumée brune. Et il sentait la vie s'échapper de lui en même temps. Ivre de sa puissance, il ignora sciemment la mort.

Le corps sans vie de la Force étiolée tomba lentement en avant et s'écrasa sans douceur sur la pierre. La fumée s'estompa peu à peu, lentement.

Le corps au bord de l'inconscience de l'entité tomba à son tour… hors du pentacle. Harry sentit la douleur. La sienne et celle de ses amis qui reprenaient consistance. Si l'union avait était d'une magnificence et d'une douceur sans précédent, la douleur fut absolument et parfaitement insoutenable. Comme si on avait déchiré son corps et son esprit à main nu. La souffrance était d'une telle sauvagerie, qu'après avoir hurlé à l'unisson de ses amis, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

La douleur brûlait encore en lui lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Pouvait-il vraiment dire qu'il reprenait conscience après ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul, aussi froid, aussi impuissant. Après avoir était soulevé par une telle félicité, il ne pouvait que se sentir vide et malheureux. Il aurait voulu garder les yeux fermés encore longtemps. S'endormir à nouveau.

Des pleurs le sortirent de sa solitude. Non il n'était pas seul, ses amis étaient là, peut être mourants. Il se redressa sur ses coudes en grimaçant. Chacun de ses muscles était violement courbaturé. Il plissa les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Sa tête lui tournait violement et il se sentait essoufflé. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il avait l'impression que le monde allait trop vite autour de lui.

Il avait repris sa place dans le pentacle, comme ses trois amis. Chacun dans sa branche. Les bougies étaient éteintes. Seule la lumière de la crypte les éclairaient. Il ne parvint pas à se lever alors il marcha à quatre pattes vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les pleurs.

Le corps inanimé était celui d'Hermione. Elle sanglotait dans son inconscience. Il passa sa main sur son front et tenta de la réveiller en la secouant doucement par l'épaule mais elle garda les yeux clos sans que ses pleurs se calment pour autant.

Il chercha presque à tâtons leurs sacs, renversant au passage les cierges et répandant partout le sable du pentacle. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas la force d'utiliser la magie alors il tira simplement derrière lui son sac à dos, en sortit sa gourde et, redressant la tête d'Hermione, l'obligea à boire. Elle toussa et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle continua de pleurer pendant de longues minutes, le regard dans le vide. Puis ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Harry et elle se serra contre lui comme si elle le voyait enfin vraiment. Il la serra fort contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux emmêlés, et il sentit l'amertume, la peur et le désespoir s'éloigner à mesure qu'il la serrait contre lui, qu'il lui caressait la tête. Elle sanglota encore longtemps contre son épaule, puis, doucement elle se calma.

Il s'entendit lui murmurer que tout irait bien. Que tout était fini et qu'ils étaient enfin libre. Et il se surprit à croire à ses propres paroles.

Sa tête avait cessé de tourner et, si sa vue ne s'était pas encore complétement stabilisée, il n'avait plus envie de vomir. La brûlure était encore présente, sous-jacente, mais restait supportable.

Un gémissement de souffrance les sortis de leur bulle. Ils se redressèrent tendant l'oreille. Tim bougeait. Une plainte douloureuse s'échappa de ses lèvres et le couple s'avança vers lui, toujours à quatre pattes. Harry découvrit avec horreur que la jambe gauche de son ami s'arrêtait à peine en dessous de son genou. Bêtement il se mit à chercher l'autre moitié partout et la vit, quelques mètres plus loin, hors du pentacle. Il revint à son ami qui se tortillait sous la douleur, criant de plus en plus fort. Le sang s'écoulait doucement, comme si on avait cautérisé la plaie seulement en partie.

Tim lui saisit soudainement la main, les yeux grands ouverts dans la lumière tamisée.

-Harry j'ai mal. J'ai mal. Fais quelque chose !

Le Serpentard se sentit bêtement dépassé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Fais quelque chose Harry. Fais quelque chose. HARRY ! TUE MOI, TUE MOI !

Il devait trouver sa baguette. Sa baguette…

Mais à peine s'était-t'il tourné vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette qu'il fit un mouvement de recul. Non. Pas maintenant. Pas de baguette. Il ne voulait pas faire de la magie. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Pas après ça.

C'est Hermione qui trouva la solution. Elle ouvrit le sac dans des gestes maladroits et en sortit la trousse de secours. Elle regarda les étiquettes, et versa le contenu entier de l'une d'entre elle sur le moignon ensanglanté. Tim hurla de douleur, le front poisseux de sueur, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se calma presque aussitôt. Harry lui donna de l'eau et lui fit boire quelques gouttes d'une potion calmante pendant que Hermione se traînait vers Gaëlle, toujours inerte.

Harry attendit de longue minutes auprès de Tim qui finit par s'asseoir. Il contempla son moignon avec le regard hébété de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive puis il se tourna vers Harry, l'air las.

-J'imagine que tout à un prix, murmura-t-il.

Harry acquiesça. Mais petit à petit il se sentait mieux. Son corps était parfaitement à sa place, son esprit était entier. Il pouvait de nouveau faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Les blessures de guerre, ça plaît toujours aux minettes, pas vrai ?

Tim leva un regard vide vers lui et, peu à peu, un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Depuis quand tu utilises le mot « minette » ?

Harry sourit à son tour. Puis il sortit une plaque de chocolat de son sac et en donna un morceau à Tim avant d'en prendre un.

-C'est une victoire, rappela-t-il.

-C'est une victoire, reconnu Tim avant de croquer dans son propre carré.

Ils mirent un long moment avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Gaëlle. Il leur fallait du temps pour remettre leurs idées en place et se souvenir de l'individualité que chacun était.

Harry finit par se lever et Tim s'appuya sur lui pour claudiquer jusqu'aux deux filles.

Gaëlle ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Elle est… s'enquit Tim.

-Non, elle respire, soupira Hermione en repoussant une mèche de cheveux de son front.

Ses yeux et son nez étaient encore tout rouges.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle est dans le coma.

Elle avait mis la tête de Gaëlle sur ses genoux et lui caressait ses boucles brunes. Ils s'assirent autour d'elle.

-Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas demandé ce que je ferai après, déclara soudain Tim.

Son regard était fixé à la forme du corps d'Ixion étendu sur le sol, à l'autre bout de la crypte.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'en sortirait. Et pourtant on est là.

Il inspira et expira profondément.

-Je me sens comme après une longue journée d'entraînement avec Turner.

Harry glissa sa main dans celle libre d'Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en Australie. Revoir mon frère, ma mère… Il est temps que je fasse la paix avec mon beau-père. Et vous ?

Hermione jeta un regard un peu craintif à Harry.

-Tu vas partir tout de suite ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, songeur.

-Non. Pas tout de suite.

Il planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

-Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais… si on s'offrait des vacances ?

Elle haussa les sourcils.

-Des vacances ?

Il acquiesça. Elle baissa les yeux vers Gaëlle, jeta un œil à la jambe amputée de Tim, accrocha la silhouette étendue au loin d'Ixion, avant de revenir à Harry.

-Tu crois que…que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Un mois. Le temps suspendu. Plus d'ennui, plus d'inquiétude. On a été là pour les autres, on le sera ensuite. Il faut bien vivre pour soi un jour.

Elle interrogea Tim du regard. Il lui sourit.

-Accepte. Gaëlle et moi, on a d'autres personnes qui veillent sur nous. Ça ira. Au pire, on a les bagues.

Un mois. Le temps suspendu. Elle savait que ce serait un mois de répit avant que Harry ne devienne un Démon. Un Démon sans sentiment. Un Démon qui ne l'aimerait pas. Un Démon qui ne serait plus vraiment Harry.

Elle sera plus fort sa main.

-Un mois, acquiesça-t-elle.

… ….

Cela faisait plus d'une journée que Turner fixait la montagne. Quand en sortiraient-ils ? Sortiraient-ils un jour ?

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux dans un geste rageur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de croire ce message ? Il aurait dû savoir que Dumbledore lui enverrait son phénix et pas un simple hibou.

Il était sorti sans réfléchir, laissant ses enfants aux mains d'Ixion. Et une fois en bas, impossible de retrouver la faille. Ixion avait dû jeter un sort de camouflage.

Il attendait dans un campement au pied du Kilimandjaro depuis. Dumbledore et toute une clique de sorciers, de démons et d'anges avaient suivis. Et depuis ils patientaient.

Turner, qui avait toujours été un homme d'action, se sentait devenir fou à attendre.

Il s'ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux en pestant et… se figea. Cette silhouette dans le ciel ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Un balais, deux ombres… Ils n'étaient pas que deux n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'étaient pas que deux?

Peu à peu la rumeur s'intensifia dans le campement et tous se précipitèrent vers les silhouettes qui atterrirent sans dommage. Turner fut le premier sur eux. Tim et Gaëlle.

Tim avait perdu un morceau de sa jambe mais il semblait aller bien. Gaëlle était encore inconsciente mais elle respirait encore.

-Hermione ? Harry ?

-Ils vont… ils vont bien. Ils sont partis en vacances.

Malgré lui Turner ne put retenir un sourire. Ils avaient le droit à des vacances.

Une pluie de question s'abattit sur Tim et n'eût de cesse que lorsque Dumbledore lui-même s'énerva et demanda le silence.

-Harry reviendra auprès des démons dans un mois très exactement. Lui et Hermione sont en parfaite santé, ils avaient juste besoin de repos. Le corps d'Ixion repose dans la crypte. J'ai jeté un sort de luminescence sur l'entrée pour que vous n'ayez aucun mal à la retrouver. Et pour ce qui est du Graal…

Son air à la fois innocent et dépité lui seyait très mal. Mais cette fois Turner retint son sourire. Tous ses efforts ne devaient pas être vains.

-On a pas pu mettre la main dessus. Je crois qu'il avait été déplacé. Maintenant, mon amie et moi avons besoin de soin alors plus tard les questions.

Tim et Gaëlle furent menés sous une tente et Turner les suivit. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il lâcherait ses petits protégés.

_Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Plus d'Ixion ! Alors alors ? Vous en dites quoi ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Si vous avez la moindre question, quelque chose que vous avez pas compris, surtout n'hésitez pas. Je crois avoir résolu à peu près toutes les énigmes mais si jamais j'en ai oubliée… En attendant les RARs :_

Eldar-Melda :

XD ben heureusement que tu m'as en favoris :p J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue.  
J'attends ton avis ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas.  
à bientôt !

Anonyme Particulier :

Tu sais, je crois que je fais bien de te faire attendre si longtemps finalement parce que tes reviews les plus drôles sont toujours celles qui viennent après des mois (quand tu commences à t'impatienter) !

Enfin tu vois mauvaise langue ! T'as pas eu à attendre 5 mois de plus ! (Bon, je sais, c'était quand même trop long mais je fais ce que je peux moi, hein !).

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi. Même que Harry, il est pas mort ! C'est un peu un genre de cadeau de Noël vu qu'on est encore pendant les vacances de noël, non ? Et sinon, t'as eu ce que tu voulais sous le sapin ?

Et l'écriture de ta fic ça se passe bien ? J'y suis passé vite fait et c'est pas mal, mais j'avoue que je lis plus trop de fic en ce moment. Faudrait que je m'y remette XD

Voilà. Beh sinon, perso, j'ai pas encore vu un seul mini flocon de neige donc tu vois t'as de la chance. Et pourtant moi aussi je passe un certains à regarder par la fenêtre pendant les cours ! Quand j'étais petite (je veux dire encore plus petite) c'était toujours synonyme de « pas d'école » (parce que y avait pas de bus blablabla…) mais maintenant ça veut juste dire, c'est beau c'est froid et c'est cool (ahahah, froid/cool, cool/froid… bon je me tais).

Bref, je te remercie, tu éclaires ma journée de tes reviews, alors n'hésite pas (j'en ai le droit à une longue pour le dernier chapitre là, non ?)

A très bientôt j'espère !

Nono-chan230 :

Hi !

Oui, oui, toujours en vie. Je sais que l'attente est trop longue mais je compte pas mourir avant d'avoir fini alors pas d'inquiétude (plus que l'épilogue d'ailleurs maintenant !).  
Je pouvais pas me séparer de Hermione avant l'affrontement Il était bien spécifié qu'il fallait les 4 élus, sinon ils auraient pas eu assez de puissance. XD Mais c'était fait exprès pour que vous ayez le doute. Il faut bien un peu de suspense.

Et ouais, en plus d'être hyper divertissante, ma fic est lu-di-que ! Non, plaisanterie mise à part, j'essaie de pas écrire trop de bêtises. Enfin je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je trouve, personnellement que la légende du Roi Arthur est l'une des plus passionnantes (bien qu'un peu déprimante).  
Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce combat final t'aura plu, de même que le stratagème qu'ils ont trouvé pour sauver Harry. J'attends ton avis.

Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine.

Chris87 :

Salut!  
C'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais. J'espère que la fin est à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Je comprends parfaitement qu'il soit un peu dur de s'y replonger. J'oublie moi-même des choses. Et cette fic fais quand même presque 40 chapitres! Bref, un tas d'infos qu'on retient pas toujours. Enfin j'espère que ça reste assez clair quand même.

J'espère que la bataille ne t'a pas déçue. Ça fait des chapitres et des chapitres qu'on s'y prépare et c'est censé être l'un des rivets de cette fic alors ce serait bête que je l'ai raté.

Merci pour ta review en tout cas.

A bientôt :)

Flubberr :

Merci à toi d'être encore là ! Désolée pour l'attente. Je vais essayer de faire mieux pour l'épilogue. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu quand même. J'attends ton avis !

A Smiling Cat :

Ils s'en sont bien sortis, non ? ^^ Je crois qu'ici aussi on suit bien les pensées et les sentiments de Harry. En tout cas j'espère que cet ultime chapitre t'a plu. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention aux fautes mais c'est toujours mon point faible. Je remercie pour ta review :)

LeRoiDechu :

Coucou !

D'abord, merci pour ta review, et ensuite, encore désole pour l'attente. ^^

J'espère que tu as trouvé celui-ci mieux que le précédent. C'est vrai que j'écris plus autant qu'avant alors je perds un peu. Enfin, là y a plus de détails que dans le dernier je crois. J'ai essayé de m'appliquer mais j'attends ton avis pour progresser encore ^^

Non, je savais pas que t'habitais à la Réunion. J'ai de la famille qui a habité là-bas. Ça doit être très beau mais je crois qu'il y ferait trop chaud pour moi ^^ En tout cas, accroches toi. On finit toujours par trouver ce qui nous rend la vie plus belle.  
Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tous tes compliment me vont droit au cœur. Et si jamais tu veux qu'on discute par message perso, te gêne pas, y a mon adresse mail sur mon profil ^^ ça m'évitera d'avoir toujours un temps de retard sur ce que tu me racontes (quoi que… ^^)

Bisous. (J'essaie de vous faire attendre moins longtemps pour l'épilogue mais je promets rien^^)

Addidash :

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu également. Plus que l'épilogue !

_Avant de clore complétement ce chapitre, l'un des lecteurs de la fic m'a demandée si je ne voudrais pas réécrire la fic comme si c'était les Anges qui avaient récupérés Harry avec les Démons. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée mais c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics en cours que je n'ai jamais publié et je peux pas rester éternellement sur Du Fond de Mon Armure (qui représente quand même plus de cinq ans de ma vie !). Et il a toujours le problème du temps. Si jamais je me décidai je la ferai sans doute beaucoup plus courte. Enfin, je me disais que vous étiez un peu concernés aussi, alors je voulais votre avis._

_Bref, à très bientôt pour l'épilogue, je vais essayer de faire vite. Pleins de bisous et encore MERCI !_

_ ZiaGranger._


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et oui, c'est moi ! Pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic, l'épilogue ENFIN ! Bon ça a été une longue aventure pleine de rebondissement qui aura duré *ZiaGranger s'empare de sa calculette* SEPT ANS ? Bon à peu près hein. Et ouais, faut s'accrocher avec moi, je suis très lente apparemment. L'important c'est qu'on soit arrivés, hein ?! ^^_

_Merci beaucoup en tout cas à tous mes lecteurs mais surtout à tous mes revieweurs, ceux qui sont là depuis le début ou ceux qui sont arrivés en cours de route. Vraiment, merci ! Vous m'avez vraiment encouragé et vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout, BRAVO ! ^^_

_Bon, je vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'espère que ce final sera encore mieux que ce que vous espériez (l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit ^^). Bonne lecture !_

Epilogue: En devenir

Chaque incubation se déroulait en trois étapes.

La première consistait à la formation du futur démon. On lui enseignait les règles, la magie démoniaque, l'histoire des démons,…

La deuxième précédait la cérémonie de peu et il s'agissait de mettre à l'épreuve l'élève à plusieurs reprises sur différents terrains afin de vérifier s'il était enfin apte ou non à devenir un démon.

La dernière était la cérémonie elle-même où le futur démon devait, en premier lieu, jurer fidélité au Sherpa, puis était plongé dans la source des ténèbres afin d'en recevoir ses pouvoirs et son statut.

Dernièrement, avec le soulèvement des démons envers leur propre chef Sethan, et l'arrestation de ce-dernier qui fut suivit de moult débats, Niebelung n'avait jamais été aussi prêt d'être anéantie. Les démons avaient longtemps évolués en solitaire et, si l'édification de Niebelung, qui était censée rassembler tout le peuple démoniaque sous un même étendard, datait à ce jour de plusieurs siècles, la cohabitation de ses individus n'avait pas toujours était simple, chaque démon étant épris de sa propre liberté.

Sethot, en tant qu'ancien, avait momentanément pris la tête du Grand Conseil, dans l'attente de la nomination d'un nouveau Sherpa mais, malgré les mesures prises et les efforts réalisés, la situation de la cité restait désespérément incertaine.

Compréhensible donc que, dans de telles conditions, toute incubation ait été suspendue pour un temps indéfini. Celle de Harry Potter, devait ramener la paix dans les esprits, raffermir le pouvoir du conseil, et redonner une raison d'être à la cité des démons.

Car Harry Potter avait su imposer le respect auprès de tous ses pairs et il était pressentit comme le futur Sherpa. Avec un démon tel que lui à sa tête, la cité pourrait se reconstruire sur des bases solides et aurait alors de beaux jours devant elle.

-Te sens-tu prêt, Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas à l'interjection du vieux démon. Happé par son reflet dans le miroir, il scrutait avec une gravité étonnante pour son jeune âge les plis de tissus noirs qui semblaient flotter autour de lui. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de son propre corps, s'arrêtèrent un instant sur le blason qui ornait sa poitrine _une lune traversée d'un grand oiseau et cernée de quatre éclairs_ avant de continuer son ascension jusqu'à son propre visage. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude lumineux, ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un noir de suie, la peau pâle de son visage austère…

Le vieux démon se pencha pour vérifier l'ourlet de la tunique noire que portait Harry et rajusta ici et là la tenue afin qu'elle soit parfaite. Enfin, il se recula pour observer son œuvre d'un œil critique. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, immobile et silencieux, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les babillements incessant de Tim.

-Nan mais tu verrais les chambres quoi ! C'est à vous dégoûter d'une si belle ville. On est des invités presque royaux mais on se retrouve avec des piaules qui sentent le moisis et des matelas bouffis d'humidité. Comment t'as fait pour survivre dans ces conditions ?

Le flot continu que la bouche de Timothé laissait échapper ne dissimulait rien de son malaise, et sa bonne volonté ne suffisait pas à rendre à ses vannes son enthousiasme habituel. Mais qu'importait de toute façon, Harry semblait déjà à des kilomètres de tout ça. Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure qu'il était là, assis derrière l'Elu qui se préparait pour la cérémonie, ne recevant à ses questions et ses plaisanteries que l'ombre d'un sourire de temps à autre et, pour le reste, un silence singulièrement lugubre de sorte qu'il s'adressait à présent plus à lui-même qu'à son ami.

-Tim, tu vas vexer nos hôtes, le gronda gentiment Turner.

Debout, adossé au mur, le professeur s'était rarement montré aussi calme. Il ne semblait pas partager l'embarras de son élève.

-Même Drago ne s'est pas plains autant.

-C'est pas faute de l'avoir pensé, répliqua le jeune Malfoy, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Mais j'aimerai autant sortir d'ici vivant.

Le démon centenaire posa la cape de cérémonie sur les épaules de Harry et noua les attaches argentés. Le jeune homme le regarda faire du coin de l'œil.

A chaque incubation, un démon plus vieux s'occupait de la préparation du novice. Cette fois, la tâche avait été dévolue à Odrion qui s'en acquittait avec calme et assurance. En tant qu'éducateur, il avait l'habitude de s'occuper des jeunes recrues bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu affaire à Harry Potter personnellement. Il se souvenait cependant l'avoir croisé à plusieurs reprises, à la bibliothèque du château notamment, et plus tard, durant la guerre civile, dans les grottes où ils avaient trouvé refuge.

D'habitude, personne d'autre n'était accepté dans la salle. A vrai dire, d'habitude, personne ne demandait à y être admis. Ils avaient fait une exception cette fois. Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe qui et ses amis avaient combattus à ses côtés.

Dans le reflet, il regarda les trois humains présents. Tayson Turner, Timothé Night, Drago Malfoy. Moins d'un an plus tôt, il n'aurait pas parié sur la présence de ceux-là à son intronisation. Les débuts avaient été houleux avec chacun d'eux.

-Avec la politique d'ouverture du nouveau conseil, il n'y aurait vraiment aucune raison que tu ne ressorte pas en vie. Avec un morceau ou deux en moins peut-être, mais vivant… selon toute probabilité, plaisanta Harry.

Il laissa glisser un regard absent le long de la roche humide de la salle de préparation sans vraiment écouter la réponse de son ami blond, tandis qu'Odrion cherchait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-Comment va Gaëlle ?

-Son état évolue doucement. Elle reprend conscience pour de courts moments mais elle n'a pas encore parlé. On ne sait toujours pas s'il y aura des séquelles. Les meilleures mages et anges s'occupent d'elle et Gabriel ne s'éloigne jamais. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, répondit Turner.

-J'espère que ça ira mieux.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Au retour de ses vacances, avant de venir passer les examens de pré-incubation.

-Jane m'a dit que tu étais passé les voir, elle et Alicia, lança Drago.

-Oui, oui.

Elles s'étaient proposé d'assister à la célébration mais il n'avait pas vraiment jugé cela nécessaire.

La voix d'Odrion détourna son attention d'une tâche de rouille sur le miroir.

-Que voulez-vous que nous fassions de ça ?

Le démon tenait la baguette de Harry à bout de bras, l'air défiant, comme si le bout de bois en question allait lui exploser entre les doigts. L'ancien Serpentard tandis la main et le démon la lui rendit.

-Je vais dire à Sethôt que vous êtes prêt, prévint Odrion en s'éloignant.

Harry ne l'écoutait pas, absorbé par la chaleur qu'émettait sa baguette contre sa peau pour la dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de ne plus avoir de sentiment ? De ne plus sentir la chaleur ou le froid ? De ne plus avoir de pouvoirs sorciers ? D'avoir des ailes dans le dos ? De posséder tous les pouvoirs qu'offraient la source ? D'avoir l'éternité devant soi pour apprendre ? D'être Sherpa ?

-Il est temps que vous rejoigniez la caverne d'incubation, déclara le démon en tenant ouverte la porte derrière lui.

Turner donna une tape sur l'épaule de son élève pour le saluer.

-A tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête puis serra la main que Drago lui tendait en souriant.

-Tu vas faire un super démon, mec. T'as le feu dans les veines !

-Merci Drago.

Appuyé sur sa béquille, Timothé dévisageait Harry d'un air indéchiffrable.

L'espace d'un moment il crut qu'il allait lui faire des remontrances ou essayer de le convaincre de renoncer à l'incubation. Il se trompait.

-Tu vas enfin accomplir ton rêve Harry. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

De sa main libre, il attira à lui le jeune Potter qui lui rendit son étreinte.

-Tu vas me manquer.

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et, sans un regard, Timothé s'éloigna en claudiquant vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Harry fixa un moment le battant de bois, puis se tourna vers le miroir pour observer une nouvelle fois son reflet lui rendre son regard froid.

Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de reporter son attention sur la baguette qu'il tenait toujours et se demanda soudain ce qu'il allait en faire. Devait-il la briser ? Elle ne lui servirait plus jamais de toute façon. Devait-il la garder…en souvenir ? Alors qu'il avait toujours regardé sa baguette comme un prolongement de son bras, il la voyait aujourd'hui comme si elle s'était dissociée de lui. Comme un accessoire dont il allait devoir se séparer. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Derrière lui, quelqu'un entra.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé à Poudlard ?

C'était une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé. Il savait à l'époque que c'était une étape de plus vers le pouvoir, un moyen d'acquérir plus de savoir. Pourquoi cela ne semblait plus avoir de sens maintenant ?

-La source annihile toutes les autres formes de pouvoirs. Une fois démon je ne pourrais plus jeter de sort sorcier. Pourquoi, pendant toutes ces années, vous m'avez fait étudier la sorcellerie ?

-Tu y as réfléchi ? demanda Sethot de sa voix profonde.

-Je viens d'y penser.

-Et tu ne l'as pas compris ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face à l'Ancien et plongea son regard vert dans celui noir de son ancien professeur.

-Non, je ne comprends pas.

-La magie a beau se diviser en de multiples branches, elle n'est qu'une. J'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre. Des siècles.

Il émit un drôle de rire rocailleux qui fit sursauter Harry. Les démons pouvaient rire ?

-Je t'ai permis d'apprendre la sorcellerie afin que tu puisses aborder les pouvoirs démoniaques sous un aspect différent. Je voulais t'enseigner une façon de penser plus que des sorts qui ne te serviront bientôt plus.

Harry lui tendit sa baguette.

-Je ne sais plus quoi en faire. C'est vous qui me l'avez donné alors… je vous la rend.

Sethôt la prit et elle sembla disparaître soudainement, comme avalée par sa manche.

Comme Harry semblait attendre ses ordres, l'Ancien se décida à reprendre la parole.

-Tu es l'Elu Harry. Nous t'avons recueilli et élevé au palais car nous savions ce que tu représentais. Tu as l'étoffe d'un Sherpa. Tu seras bientôt amené à conduire tout un peuple. C'est ton destin.

Il avait beau entendre ses paroles et les accepter comme un ordre, Harry les trouvait soudain bien vide. N'accomplissait-il pas déjà son fameux destin lorsqu'il écumait la terre à la recherche des pierres ? Lorsqu'il affrontait maints dangers, baguette au poing et sortilèges aux lèvres ? Lorsqu'il tenait enfin entre ses doigts tremblants le Graal ? Et pourtant aujourd'hui…

-Il est temps d'y aller. Il est l'heure.

-Je les perd.

Sethôt s'immobilisa, et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Je les perd, répéta Harry.

Le démon resta un moment silencieux.

-Il me semblait que tu t'étais fait à cette idée. Une fois Démon, tu n'auras plus de sentiment. Bien que tu ne ressentiras plus d'amitié envers eux, rien ne t'empêcheras de les côtoyer. Ils t'apporteront alors d'autres choses que…

-Je ne parle pas d'eux. Ce sont mes pouvoirs. Je les perd.

Malgré l'incompréhension qui se lisait sur les traits de Sethôt, Harry ne put se résoudre à continuer.

-Les tests se sont pourtant bien passés selon Odrion. Les examinateurs étaient tous parfaitement satisfait par tes performances.

-J'ai plus de pouvoirs que n'importe quel démon. Il est normal qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué. A côté de ce que j'ai dû effectuer ces derniers mois, aucun des tests ne représentait la moindre difficulté. Les tests ont été créés afin de repérer une aptitude à la magie démoniaque plus qu'une puissance magique. Je sais de quoi j'étais capable avant… la bataille. Mes pouvoirs déclinent.

Il sentit le regard du Démon l'examiner en silence un long moment alors il reprit la parole.

-C'est logique. Elle n'a laissé aucun de mes amis intact. Vous avez pu le constater également. Gaëlle est dans le coma depuis plus de deux mois, Tim a perdu sa jambe et Hermione… Autant de magie libérée ne pouvait nous laisser intact.

-Une fois plongé dans la source des ténèbres et purifié par ses eaux, tes pouvoirs démoniaques récupéreront toute leur puissance. La source réparera le mal qui a été fait par la onzième technique interdite.

-Si elle m'accepte (et dans une telle situation rien n'est moins sûr) rien ne prouve qu'elle saura me soigner. D'ici quelques mois je n'aurais peut-être plus aucun pouvoir.

Son regard lumineux vrilla implacablement son professeur et mentor.

-Ils ne voudront pas d'un tel Sherpa, Sethôt. Vous le savez mieux que moi. Sans pouvoir, je ne suis plus rien. C'est la seule chose que j'ai appris de toutes ces années.

…

Dehors, les criquets chantaient leur musique dissonante et, au-delà du jardin, elle entendait les vagues s'écraser sans cesse sur la plage. Appuyée contre le montant de la fenêtre, la jeune fille profitait des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. La chaleur brulait son visage et elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à écouter la vie sous le balcon ? Rien ne lui permettait de le dire.

Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Lentement elle recula et chercha à tâtons la porte-fenêtre qu'elle referma avec douceur avant de tirer le rideau de voile qui était censé isoler sa chambre de la chaleur des rayons.

Les bras tendus devant elle, elle parcourut la pièce d'un pas léger, savourant la douceur du tapis sous ses pieds. Elle sentit bientôt contre sa jambe la surface anguleuse de sa table de nuit. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts le long du bois, manqua de renverser le vase de fleurs fraiches qui s'y trouvait, le stabilisa d'une main tremblante, puis reconnu bientôt le coton de son couvre-lit. Elle contourna son lit sans en lever la main, chercha à se rappeler de quel côté était son bureau, tendit sa main dans une direction approximative, rencontra enfin la surface lisse du pupitre en cerisier, chercha à tâtons quelques instants et trouva enfin sa baguette, dont elle se saisit avec un sourire soulagé. Trois pas tremblants à partir du rebord du bureau… la porte !

Après avoir tâtonné le long du panneau, elle trouva enfin la poignée qu'elle tourna, et put alors quitter sa chambre. La température dans le couloir était bien plus basse et la sueur dans son dos se glaça. Elle gouta avec plaisir la fraicheur sur sa peau alors qu'elle avançait dans le corridor, ses doigts glissant le long du mur avec plus d'assurance.

Sa main se referma bientôt sur la rampe de l'escalier qu'elle descendit lentement, s'arrêtant à chaque marche pour bien placer son pied sur la suivante. Elle était déjà tombée deux fois en allant trop vite.

Le carrelage glacé du rez-de-chaussée avait une texture très différente du sol boisé de l'étage.

La cuisine était à gauche. Il fallait longer le couloir jusqu'au bout. Elle s'exécuta en touchant le moins possible les murs sur lesquels elle pouvait sentir la texture des tapisseries aux motifs fleuris en reliefs. Elle trébucha contre le meuble de l'entrée dont elle avait oublié l'existence et s'arrêta un instant pour se frotter le genou. Elle repris son avancée et trouva la porte de la cuisine ouverte.

Inspirant profondément, elle recommença à marcher, avec plus de précaution encore. La cuisine était loin d'être son territoire. Il y avait des tas de meubles partout, d'ustensiles, de coupelles pleines de fruits ou de petits objets, des objets tranchants… Les autres avaient tendance à oublier de ranger les chaises ou de replacer les objets où il fallait et elle finissait toujours pas trébucher ou par casser quelque chose. Le plus frustrant était quand elle ne trouvait pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Il lui avait déjà fallu une heure pour mettre la main sur un simple verre.

Cahin-caha, elle sortit un verre qu'elle posa sur le plan de travail et trouva à tâtons le frigo d'où elle sortit une bouteille qui devait contenir _elle l'espérait_ du jus de fruit. La dernière fois, son père avait espéré lui faire plaisir en lui ramenant de la soupe de poisson maison. Elle avait confondu les bouteilles et n'avait guère apprécié la saveur du potage froide.

A ce souvenir cocasse, elle ne retint pas son sourire. Un doigt dans le verre pour ne pas déborder ni en renverser, elle fit couler lentement la boisson. Méfiante, elle renifla, tâchant d'en deviner la saveur, puis porta le récipient à ses lèvres. Jus d'orange. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement. Un léger coup à la porte de la cuisine la fit sursauter et le verre, lui échappant des mains, vint se briser à ses pieds.

Des pas précipités s'approchèrent d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser les débris alors qu'elle se baissait.

Ses parents ne pouvaient pas venir cette semaine, ils avaient déjà pris chacun une semaine pour lui tenir compagnie. Timothé avait un pas reconnaissable avec sa jambe magique et sa béquille. Restaient Ginny, Turner, Ron et Neville. Bien qu'il n'ait pas la même odeur que d'habitude, à la façon dont les mains masculines repoussèrent les siennes avec douceur pour l'empêcher de se couper, elle put reconnaître le dernier. Turner avait tendance à vouloir la laisser se débrouiller seule et Ron l'aurait aidé avec sa brusquerie toute _Weasleyenne_.

-Je peux le faire, protesta-t-elle en repoussant gentiment l'autre paire de main.

Se concentrant, elle lança un reparo. Pas besoin d'y voir pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement réussi. Elle ramassa le verre et le posa sur le plan de travail, à côté de la coupelle de fruit, sous la fenêtre. Elle espérait s'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait soif.

Elle tendit le bras vers la présence à côté d'elle.

-Tu m'emmènes dans le jardin s'il te plaît ?

Elle évitait d'y aller seule. C'était encore trop tôt pour le moment. Avec les pots de fleurs, les charnières, les racines,… elle ne s'y retrouvait jamais et elle passait des heures à chercher la porte d'entrée.

La main lui saisit le bras avec douceur et lui enroula autour du sien. Elle se blottit contre le bras musclé de Neville avec un soupir, réconfortée. Ils traversèrent le couloir d'un pas assuré ce qui était agréable. Elle avait horreur de tâtonner et de trébucher sans cesse, sa maladresse toute nouvelle mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte, elle s'immobilisa.

-Tu veux bien aller dans ma chambre et prendre _Les aubes de brume_ de Sara Lannister. Ginny me l'a commencé hier et j'aimerai entendre la suite. Il est sur le bureau.

A côté d'elle, Neville resta immobile un instant puis désenlaça leurs bras avant de s'éloigner. Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers et nota en souriant la rapidité inhabituelle de son pas. Il fut étrangement long à revenir. Bientôt, néanmoins, il récupéra son bras et la mena dehors. La soudaine chaleur des rayons du soleil la frappa aussi sûrement qu'une rafale de vent mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Dernièrement, la chaleur du soleil était la seule chose qui lui permettait de distinguer le jour de la nuit.

Il la mena avec douceur jusqu'à un banc situé sous un arbre (elle sentait l'ombre aussi surement que la lumière du soleil sur sa peau) et la fit asseoir en silence avant de s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle percevait quelque chose d'inhabituel à travers son silence et ses gestes plus fermes mais elle préférait qu'il décide lui-même de lui en parler plutôt que de l'y pousser. Peut-être était-il tourmenté par une dispute qui était survenue entre lui et Hannah, ou bien peut-être se sentait-il mal à l'aise et impuissant face à la récente cécité de son amie, ou peut-être avait-il eu vent de quelque nouvelle désagréable.

-Nous en étions au chapitre six.

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui manquait à Hermione par-dessus tout le reste depuis qu'elle était complément aveugle, c'était bien de ne plus pouvoir lire.

-_Chapitre six, Un arrière-goût amer. Derrière les paupières closes, le voile de la mariée, et derrière la fenêtre, et derrière la ville et ses habitations innombrables, nobles demeures, pauvres cahuttes, coquettes échoppes et tristes bordels, et derrière les remparts, et derrière encore le reste de la terre sans fin, moldus, sorciers, créatures magiques, animaux de la forêts, vallées enfoncées, puissants chênes, hautes montagnes, océans ténébreux, plaines interminables… Comment pourrait-il y avoir une fin ? Un ailleurs ? Tout revenait sans cesse de la même façon, incessamment comme une boucle, dans un même ordre sans rature ni raté. Aussi sûrement que le soleil se levait à l'est, que la terre tournait sur elle-même, que chaque chose à une ombre, que l'eau __mouille… Derrière pas de salut._

Dès les premiers mots, Hermione s'était figée. Ce n'était pas Neville assis là. Elle se tût, immobile, plus attentive aux inflexions de la voix qu'aux mots qu'elle articulait.

Harry lut le chapitre en entier, sans s'interrompre, jusqu'au dernier mot où, enfin, il s'autorisa à refermer le livre qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Sans le quitter des yeux, il entendait la respiration calme d'Hermione à côté et se dit que c'était la sienne qu'elle devait écouter à cet instant.

-Je ne pensais pas… commença-t-elle à voix basse.

Qu'il viendrait la voir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord. Ils s'étaient dit adieu. Un mois n'était jamais suffisant mais il est des choses qui ne peuvent durer éternellement.

Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc en fer forgé. Les oiseaux chantaient, de même que les grillons. Toujours les mêmes vagues qui s'écrasaient au loin. Le vent, par rafales, venaient faire bruire les feuilles au-dessus de leur tête et emmêler de temps à autre leur cheveux.

Ils restèrent un long moment, côte à côte, en silence, à gouter simplement la présence de l'autre.

-Je peux toucher ton visage ?

Elle avait essayé d'insuffler à sa voix une inflexion d'assurance et de froideur. Démon à présent, Harry ne supporterait pas un sentimentalisme burlesque.

Doucement, il prit ses mains et les posa sur son visage. Elle en redessina les contours avec émotion et s'attarda longtemps sur ses paupières closes qui recouvraient à présent des orbes incolore et non plus le regard lumineux qu'elle avait connu. Pour la première fois, elle se félicita presque d'être aveugle. Il avait beau ressembler à celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, il n'était plus le même. Il ne l'aimerait plus jamais.

En soupirant, elle délaissa son visage et referma ses bras autour d'elle en frissonnant.

-Comment s'est passée l'incubation ?

-Différemment de ce que j'attendais.

Le silence embarrassé se prolongea. Elle aurait eût des tas de choses à dire à Harry. Mais à un Démon ? Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi il était assis là, à côté d'elle, mais elle n'osait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il risquait de partir plus vite ?

-Alors c'est cette maison que t'a offert le ministère de la magie en remerciement de tes bons et loyaux services ?

Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle n'avait jamais pu la voir. Peu après son départ d'Afrique aux côtés de Harry, sa vue avait commencé à décliner. Ils avaient passé un mois dans le plus parfait bonheur même si elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui était en train de lui arriver et que Harry avait lui-même remarqué que sa puissance magique déclinait lentement. La magie a un prix.

Puis ils avaient repris pied dans la réalité. Harry était repartis à Niebelung, Gaëlle était toujours dans le coma, Tim avait dû recevoir une jambe magique en cadeau, et le médicomage n'avait rien pu faire pour ses yeux. En arrivant ici elle était déjà aveugle.

-La source a eût l'effet que tu attendais ? Ta magie a cessé de régresser ? demanda-t-elle finalement, lorsque le silence lui devint insupportable.

Il ne reprit pas la parole avant un long moment.

-J'ai eu vraiment…de la chance ces dernières années. J'ai pu accomplir tout ce que je souhaitais. J'ai vengé mes parents et même Zébellia en vainquant Voldemort et en prouvant la culpabilité de Sethan. Ensemble, nous sommes parvenus à anéantir Ixion et, contre toute attente, je suis revenu en vie… Grâce à vous. Chaque chose que j'ai entrepris, je l'ai réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle le sentait jouer avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Mon vœu le plus cher a toujours été devenir l'être le plus puissant. Pour cela, selon mes plans, il me fallait devenir un Démon à part entière. La vie éternelle, les pouvoirs purifiés de la source, la disparition de mes faiblesses tels que les sentiments… Et pourtant, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tort. L'un empêchait l'autre. Sans être Démon, je suis devenu l'être le plus puissant. L'espace de quelques courts instants, certes, je l'ai été, grâce au chant de la magie que vous avez mis au point pour me sauver. Je n'aurais jamais pu vivre ça si j'avais été un démon puisque c'était un sort sorcier. Le pouvoir n'est pas dans l'unique et l'épuré comme je l'ai toujours cru, mais dans le métissage et la pluralité.

Il prit sa main et la caressa avec douceur, pensif. Elle attendit la suite, silencieuse et attentive.

-Tellement de choses se sont précipités dernièrement… je suis retourné à Niebelung en suivant ce que les autres attendaient de moi et en me basant sur ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'est qu'entre le moment où j'en suis parti et le moment où j'y suis revenu, j'avais conçu d'autres rêves, j'avais d'autres objectifs. Je ne suis pas le même qu'avant. Un mois de presque solitude à me questionner sur ma nature, sur mes devoirs et mes souhaits, à ruminer les épreuves vécues, à voir mes pouvoirs décliner petit à petit… L'un des mois les plus long de ma vie et tu sais pourtant mieux que personne ce que j'ai vécu cette année.

-Alors ton potentiel magique continue de décliner ? osa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'inquiétude enserrait sa gorge. Elle sentit la main du jeune homme serrer la sienne.

-Pour l'instant il s'est stabilisé. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ni s'il régressera ou accroîtra à l'avenir. Peut-être Merlin pourra-t-il m'aider. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en parle. Pendant tout ce temps où j'ai pu réfléchir, j'ai compris que je m'étais précipité. Je croyais savoir qui j'étais, savoir ce que je voulais, et j'ai agis en fonction de ce que j'imaginais. A aller trop vite, j'ai peur de manquer le plus important. Je ne veux pas laisser passer des chances qui ne se représenteront pas.

Il se tut un instant, tout à la contemplation du jardin ensoleillé. Les couleurs vives des fleurs explosaient dans le vert unis de la pelouse, la blancheur des pierres reflétaient la lumière éblouissante de cette fin d'août.

-Alors, pour le moment, je reste.

-Et ton désir de devenir Démon ?

-Devenir Démon me fermerait trop de porte. J'ai du sang d'ange et de démon en moi, je peux vivre encore deux ou trois siècles. Et s'il me prend l'envie de boire à cette source, je le ferai. Les démons accepteront, j'ai trouvé un moyen de les faire patienter.

-Tu ne pourras peut-être pas devenir Sherpa…

-Je ne doute pas de mes compétences. En une éternité, je parviendrai bien à l'être si je le souhaite vraiment. En outre, je ne sais pas si cela me conviendrait vraiment.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

-J'ai du temps et du temps devant moi. Peut-être trouverais-je un autre moyen de devenir l'être le plus puissant, ou peut-être écrirais-je un traité sur une magie jusqu'alors inconnue, ou peut-être déferais-je une dizaine de mages noirs! Ce que je sais pour le moment, c'est que, ce temps, je veux le passer avec toi à apprendre tout ce que je ne sais pas. Il sera toujours temps plus tard d'être ou de faire autre chose.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Doucement il se mit à caresser ses boucles brunes, goutant à nouveau au bonheur de l'avoir contre lui.

-Il est encore trop tôt pour décider qui être pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fin**

_Voilà, c'est vraiment fini cette fois. Ouah ! ça fait quelque chose quand même XD J'étais au collège quand j'ai commencé cette fic et me voilà, à vingt-et-un ans tout juste, à y mettre le point finale. Elle m'a fait grandir, et vous m'y avait aidé aussi. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. _

_Avant de conclure, les RaRs :_

_**Eldar-Melda :**_

_Merci à toi d'avoir été toujours là, de m'avoir soutenue à chaque chapitre et, ce, jusqu'au bout ! :) J'espère que la fin t'a plu autant que le reste. J'espère te retrouver un jour, sur une autre de mes fics peut être ^^ A bientôt j'espère ! _

_**A Smiling Cat :**_

_Je suis contente que le chapitre 38 t'ait plû et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour cet épilogue. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et tes encouragements ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de te recroiser sur le site ! Encore merci et à bientôt, peut-être ? : )_

_**Flubberr :**_

_Et oui ! Finalement Harry est vivant ! Merci à toi d'avoir tenu jusque-là, et toujours en m'encourageant. J'espère sincèrement que cette fin aura comblé tes espérances et que l'attente en valait la peine. A une autre fois, peut-être, et merci encore._

_**Chris87 :**_

_Coucou !_

_Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue et j'espère que l'épilogue a été tout aussi plaisant à lire pour toi. Ce fut une longue aventure et tu es restée avec moi donc merci beaucoup :) J'espère qu'on se recroisera au détour d'une autre fic, qui sait ? ^^ Encore merci !_

_**Anonyme Particulier :**_

_Salut !_

_Félicitation pour ton niveau de français, ta prof fais un boulot d'enfer ! ^^ _

_Pour l'autre histoire avec Harry Ange, en effet, si je la fais je ne la ferais pas avant longtemps parce que j'ai beaucoup d'autres fics en cours que j'ai même pas encore posté et qui me tienne plus à cœur. Enfin, je verrai si je suis toujours intéressée par l'idée dans quelques mois et si j'ai le temps. Merci d'avoir donné ton idée, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un lis mes commentaires en début et en fin de chapitre comme ça ^^_

_T'as eu ta réponse pour l'épilogue. Alors, ça t'a plû ? Tu n'as pas été déçue ? J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit ni trop gai ni trop triste mais que ce soit pas une fin complétement ouverte non plus (j'aime pas ça, c'est frustrant XD)_

_J'ai vu quelques épisodes de One Piece mais j'aime pas particulièrement. Je préfère les trucs de filles bien dégoulinant de romantisme pour être honnête… et les dramas. Oui, je sais, ça craint mais, chacun ses faiblesses hein ! Pour Naruto, j'aimais bien mais ça s'allonge et tout alors j'ai trop la flemme de continuer. Et puis les lire c'était plus sympa que de les regarder mais le truc c'est que ça coute plus cher aussi Bref, moi en ce moment je regarde (entre autre, parce que pour moi les séries c'est comme les fics, j'en commencent pleins à la fois et après je galère pour finir) What's up fox ? et Nazotoki Wa Dinner No Ato De pour les trucs asiatiques, et je me suis enfilé les trois saisons de Game of thrones en un temps record (et j'ai même commencé les bouquins !), et la saison 4 de Pretty Little Liars pour les trucs américains ! Voilàààà_

_Bon ben cette fois c'est vraiment fini ( j'espère vraiment qu'on se retrouvera bientôt. N'hésite pas à me raconter ta vie par mail ou par review, ça me fera très plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Surtout que je compte bien continuer à écrire et j'espère avoir ton avis sur mes prochains postes !_

_Ah oui! Bonne chance pour ton bac de français (même si je pense pas que tu liras ça d'ici là parce que tu dois être en train de réviser là, hein ! ^^) !_

_Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue par tes reviews interminables (j'adore les longues reviews !^^) et ton enthousiasme ! A bientôt !_

_Merci encore, pour votre présence et vos encouragements (les reviews, les alerts…^^). Je vais continuer à écrire et à m'améliorer (j'espère ^^) et j'espère que vous serez là pour m'encourager à nouveau !_

_Pleins de bisous à tout le monde et pleins de bonnes choses pour la suite ! A bientôt !_

_ ZiaGranger._


End file.
